


To Love Yourself

by ekaterinaserova



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Bad Puns, Depression, Dissociation, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fontcest, Incest, M/M, Noncon in later chapters (includes in-text warnings), Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sans is poly, Sanscest - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Soriel, Soul Sex, kustard - Freeform, sansby - Freeform, warnings in each chapter, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 151,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekaterinaserova/pseuds/ekaterinaserova
Summary: UF!Санс ссорится со своим братом и не знает, что ему делать. В конечном итоге он попадает в UnderTale вселенную, где встречает чертовски добрых Санса и Папируса.UF!Сансу придётся разобраться со своей депрессией и новообретёнными чувствами к двум другим скелетам.





	1. Побег

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Love Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424108) by [undertailsoulsex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertailsoulsex/pseuds/undertailsoulsex). 



> Некоторые примечания автора и переводчика:
> 
> \- В примечаниях к некоторым отдельным главам будут добавляться дополнительные теги, помимо основных. Просматривайте их, если вас может задеть специфический контент, и избегайте, если боитесь спойлеров.  
> \- Пожалуйста, имейте в виду, что секс в этой главе начинается с полного согласия обоих, но оборачивается не лучшим образом. Поэтому с большими сомнениями эта глава была отмечена тегом "даб-кон".  
> \- Сексуальные сцены будут более приятными в дальнейших главах.  
> \- Если вы пришли только за порно, можете смело переходить к 4 главе.
> 
> Блог автора оригинального текста в Tumblr: http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Перевод на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6481708
> 
> Теги для этой главы: даб-кон, БДСМ зашёл не туда, отсутствие стоп-слова, депрессия, ангст, связывание.

[Действие этой главы происходит во вселенной Андерфелл]

Санс был крайне раздражён.

Его подвешенное, растянутое кандалами тело дрожало от напряжения, создавая специфический шум. Сформированный магией вход уже несколько часов как исчез, но между ног продолжала капать полупрозрачная жидкость Папируса. Его душа была наполнена гневом, разочарованием и более всего — страхом.

Сколько ещё он собирается держать меня здесь?

***

В тот день Санс вернулся домой пораньше, решив немного пренебречь работой ради сна. На самом деле, в последнее время сон был единственным, чего ему вообще хотелось.

Вот только он не ожидал, что его брат будет дома. Обычно он выполнял обязанности Королевского Стража до поздней ночи и возвращался, только чтобы поесть, поспать и при случае выдать Сансу его «наказания».

Видимо, то, что случилось дальше, и расценивалось как «наказание». Наказание за уклонение от своих обязанностей.

Папирус подошёл к Сансу и крепко схватил его за руки:

— ТЫ ТАК ЛЕНИВ, САНС, ХВАТИТ ПОЗОРИТЬ МЕНЯ. КАК Я ВООБЩЕ МОГУ НАДЕЯТЬСЯ СТАТЬ ГЛАВОЙ ГВАРДИИ, КОГДА ТЫ В ЛЮБОЙ МОМЕНТ МОЖЕШЬ ИСПОРТИТЬ МОЮ РЕПУТАЦИЮ?

Санс решил, что брат просто притворяется, изображая гнев. Они часто практиковали различные "наказания", и это должно было стать началом очередного.

Папирус понёс его в сарай, и Санс наигранно отбивался, чтобы лучше настроиться на нужный лад. Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, кажется, что именно поэтому Папирус связал его конечности так крепко.

Как только с подвешиванием было закончено, Папирус спустил шорты Санса до колен. Его собственный орган уже был сформирован, но в течение всей следующей минуты он лишь гневно смотрел на старшего брата, не произнеся ни слова и не сдвигаясь с места.

— боже, босс, так ты собираешься трахнуть меня, или ты забыл, как обращаться с этой штукой?

Наконец, Папирус резко подался вперёд, застав его врасплох. Он вставил всю свою длину прямо в тазовое отверстие Санса. Что за чёрт? Обычно он давал ему возможность сформировать хоть какое-то подобие входа, стимулируя перед вхождением. Это определённо должно было быть более приятным для обоих — когда толкаешь свой орган в широкое отверстие в тазовых костях, сложно найти угол, который приносил бы наслаждение.

Но в этот раз Папирус просто грубо толкнул свой член вверх. Скорость и свирепость, с которой он начал его трахать, заставила старшего брата кричать от боли. И хотя обычно Санс обожал боль, сейчас в ней не было и намёка на наслаждения.

— чёрт, стой, босс, притормози!

Но Папирус проигнорировал его и продолжил движение в том же темпе. В конце концов, стимуляция заставила магию Санса сформировать вход, но гениталии были не достаточно скользкими, чтобы сделать движения Папируса хоть сколько-то приятными. Каждый толчок отдавался болью через всё его тело, и к концу он уже задыхался в агонии.

Раньше боль от наказаний Папируса всегда смешивалась с удовольствием, сейчас же это было настоящей пыткой.

Когда всё, наконец, закончилось, Папирус сразу же отстранился от брата.

— ХАХ, ТЫ ВЫГЛЯДИШЬ ЖАЛКО, — сказал он дразнящим голосом.

Сейчас Санс и вправду чувствовал себя ничтожеством, но не хотел выдавать это брату. Неужели он даже не мог дальше сносить свои наказания? Всё его тело охватила сильная, неуёмная дрожь.

— БОЖЕ, САНС, ТЫ ЧТО, ПЛАЧЕШЬ? — спросил Папирус требовательным тоном.

— н-нет, босс, — Санс выпустил удушливый всхлип. Как же он был жалок.

— ТЫ ПЛАЧЕШЬ! ЧТО, НЕУЖЕЛИ Я БЫЛ СЛИШКОМ ГРУБ С ТОБОЙ? — Папирус скрестил руки и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил, — ОЧЕНЬ ЖАЛЬ. НЕ МОГУ ПОВЕРИТЬ, ЧТО ТЫ ДАЖЕ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ ДОЛЖНЫМ ОБРАЗОМ ПРИНЯТЬ СВОЁ НАКАЗАНИЕ.

Санс скорчился и сквозь всхлипы пробормотал короткое «прости», прежде чем его брат развернулся и направился к двери.

— п-п-постой! что ты делаешь?! сними меня отсюда! — он почувствовал, как паника поднимается у него в груди. Папирус не мог оставить его здесь. Только не в таком положении.

— ТВОЁ НАКАЗАНИЕ ЕЩЁ НЕ ОКОНЧЕНО. Я ВЕРНУСЬ, КОГДА ТЫ БУДЕШЬ ГОТОВ ИЗВИНИТЬСЯ ДОЛЖНЫМ ОБРАЗОМ.

— нет! босс, я серьёзно! сними меня отсюда! пожалуйста!

Дверь захлопнулась, но Санс продолжал кричать ему вслед, пока окончательно не потерял голос.

***

Прошло несколько часов. Санс всё ещё висел на цепях. Позвоночник ужасно ныл от неудобного положения.

Вот для этого он и хотел установить стоп-слово. Он вспомнил, как несколько лет назад они обсуждали такую возможность. Но Папирус убедил его в том, что это не нужно — его отважный брат выдержит любое наказание, какое он только способен выдумать. Тогда такой комплимент заставил Санса засветиться от радости, и уже гораздо позже он стал задумываться о своей безопасности. Только сейчас он понял, каким долбаным идиотом был, не настояв на своём.

Внезапно дверь распахнулась, заставив Санса вздрогнуть. Движение только добавило боли его ноющему телу.

Папирус промаршировал через всю комнату и скрестил руки на груди.

— НУ, САНС? — язвительно спросил он.

Санс опустил взгляд и прохрипел:

— прости, босс.

— ПРОСТИ ЗА ЧТО? — дразнил Папирус.

— прости за то, что я не принял твоё наказание должным образом.

— ХММ, — Папирус освободил брата от кандалов, цепи со звоном упали на пол. Когда все оковы были сняты, Санс резко оттолкнул Папируса, заставив его отпрянуть назад. Он чувствовал, как слёзы снова образуются в уголках его глазниц.

— КАКОГО ЧЁРТА ТЫ ДЕЛАЕШЬ?

— ты ублюдок! я просил тебя вернуться! да что с тобой не так?

— ОХ, НЕ ПРИТВОРЯЙСЯ, ЧТО ТЕБЕ ЭТО НЕ ПОНРАВИЛОСЬ, ПРИДУРОК.

Санс сдавленно всхлипнул, лицо Папируса исказилось от прилива новой волны гнева:

— БОЖЕ, ТЫ СНОВА ПЛАЧЕШЬ? ТЫ ЧТО, ОПЯТЬ УБИЛ КОГО-ТО ИЛИ ЧТО?

Последний вопрос заставил Санса пошатнуться, как если бы его физически толкнули. Он потянул руки к своей душе, разрывающейся от невыносимой боли.

— ТЫ ЖАЛОК, — уперев руки в бока, Папирус ринулся из сарая, оставив брата задыхаться в рыданиях.

Как только дверь захлопнулась, Санс упал, скорчившись на полу. Да, он точно был жалок.

Однако в этом была не только его вина, и Папирус просто не мог этого знать. В его памяти всплыли далёкие события: операционный стол, оковы, иголки, впивающиеся прямо в его душу, и боль, охватывающее всё его существо.

Санс содрогнулся от воспоминаний.

Что бы Гастер ни делал с ним, он дал ему способность воспринимать время по иному. Однажды он проснулся и понял, что его жизнь будто поставили на повтор. Иногда всего один день повторялся снова и снова, иногда сброс происходил спустя месяцы затишья. Санс не мог достоверно вспомнить, какие события случились в этом таймлайне — был ли это таймлайн, когда тот грёбаный цветок пытался убедить его, что принцип «убей или будешь убит» был неверным? Или тот, в котором Гриллби вышвырнул его? Или может таймлайн, когда...

Он решил остановить поток мыслей. Нет, это больше не имело никакого значения. Ни одна из этих деталей не играла совершенно никакой роли. Три года назад сбросы прекратились. Он не знал причины наверняка и не знал, прекратились ли они навсегда. Он постоянно был на взводе, ожидая, когда всё опять будет сброшено к тому самому дню в Сноудине, когда Папирус ещё не был Королевским Стражем. Когда он ещё не был таким костоломом. Когда он ещё относился к Сансу хотя бы с каким-то уважением.

Но сейчас он понял, что, возможно, Папирус всегда ненавидел его. В конце концов, Папирус явно насмехался над ним в том числе за то, что случалось _ещё до_ сбросов.

Блядь, он ненавидел абсолютно всё. И это стало последней каплей. Его больше не волновало, что, чёрт возьми, с ним случилось. Он просто хотел убраться оттуда. Он просто хотел всё забыть.

Санс заставил себя подняться с пола и телепортировался в мастерскую под домом. Он начал судорожно искать в шкафах давно забытые папки, наполненные текстами и данными. Его трясло так сильно, что листы вываливались, мягко падая на пол.

Он нашёл папку, которую искал, — самую тяжёлую, помеченную как «Процедуры для машины 53021X», — открыл последнюю страницу и уставился на собственные записи.

В них содержались различные комбинации процедур для запуска машины времени, которая стояла в углу подвала. Санс знал, что эта хреновина когда-то работала — Гастер бросал его в машину тогда, много лет назад, и заставлял перемещаться на 10 минут в будущее. Проблема заключалась в том, что он не мог вспомнить, какая последовательность процедур запускала машину. Он очень смутно помнил всё, что касалось её, с тех пор как с Гастером случился несчастный случай, выкинувший его в небытие.  
  
Долгое время ёбаная машина не заботила Санса. Он был счастлив, освободившись от Гастера и его грёбаных экспериментов.

Однако когда начались сбросы, он стал спускаться в подвал и проверять всё новые и новые наборы процедур. Он так хотел покинуть временную петлю, что это почти довело его до безумия. Комната была изолирована от сбросов, и поэтому все записи здесь были в безопасности. Он тестировал процедуру за процедурой, пытаясь найти правильную последовательность, но возможных комбинаций было бесчисленное множество, и Санс не был уверен, сможет ли он когда-нибудь разыскать верную.

Сейчас же его совсем это не волновало. Ему просто хотелось убраться отсюда подальше. Он вырвал из папки лист и стал записывать потенциальную последовательность. Санс даже не стал перепроверять, пробовал ли он её раньше — откровенно говоря, ему было всё равно. Закончив с этим, он подошёл к машине в углу комнаты. Он сорвал плотную ткань, обнажив стальное устройство цилиндрической формы. На устройстве размещались различные кнопки и механизмы, а внутри машины лицом к электронному интерфейсу стояло жёсткое стальное кресло.

Санс обошёл устройство и настроил аппаратуру в соответствии с только что сделанными записями. Покончив с этим, он отложил записи в сторону, вошёл в машину и обратился к гудящему электронному интерфейсу. На чёрном экране светились яркие зелёные буквы:

//MACHINE 53021X, V.2.023  
ВВЕДИТЕ ДАТУ И ВРЕМЯ ЗДЕСЬ: (ГОД) (МЕСЯЦ) (ДЕНЬ) (ЧАСЫ) (МИНУТЫ) (СЕКУНДЫ)  
//ИЛИ  
ВВЕДИТЕ ЕДИНИЦЫ ВРЕМЕНИ В µ ЗДЕСЬ: (ЕДИНИЦЫ ВРЕМЕНИ)

Не имело значения, какое время он введёт. Он просто хотел убраться отсюда. Он был решителен. Да, он знал, что злоебучая машина не собиралась работать, но ему в любом случае было всё равно. Он вбил сегодняшнюю дату и указал время на 5 минут вперёд.

С полной уверенностью, что ничего не произойдёт, Санс ударил рукой по клавише ввода. Он был настолько уверен, что уже развернулся, чтобы покинуть машину и приступить к следующей потенциальной последовательности процедур.

Однако дверь захлопнулась, и машина начала вибрировать, издавая громкий жужжащий шум. Санс споткнулся о свои ноги и упал копчиком на стальное кресло позади себя. У него перехватило дыхание, когда вибрация усилилась, разум изо всех сил пытался понять, что происходит.

Чёрт возьми, эта хрень действительно работала.

Вибрация нарастала, и яркий ослепляющий свет заполнил всё пространство. Санс упал от сильного толчка. Чёрт, надо было пристегнуться к креслу. Он зажмурился, когда интенсивность света достигла такой силы, что его голова была готова лопнуть. Он чувствовал растяжение, словно он расширялся за пределы возможного. Словно его расщепляют, молекула за молекулой.

Он смутно слышал свой собственный крик, когда окончательно потерял ощущение себя.

***

Когда Санс пришёл в себя, он лежал, навалившись на стальную дверь. Голова раскалывалась. Пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы как-то унять боль, буравящую череп. Открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что всё вокруг слабо вибрировало. На какой-то момент он подумал, что машина была всё ещё в движении, однако мгновение спустя осознание пришло к нему: это дрожало всё его тело.

Стальная дверь распахнулась, и Санс вывалился через порог. Пол горячо поприветствовал его лицо, сделав боль в голове еще сильнее. Дополнением этой жалкой картины служила симфония костей, стучащих о плиточный пол и предательские всхлипывания.

— оу, ты в порядке? — сказал низкий голос.

Кто-то бережно перевернул его, заставив мир закружиться. Свет люминесцентных ламп загораживала тёмная фигура. Силуэт начал медленно обретать очертания, и Санс увидел кого-то, до ужаса похожего на него самого, смотрящего вниз широко раскрытыми глазами.

Он отключился.


	2. Начало

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Блог автора оригинального текста в Tumblr: http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Эта глава не имеет дополнительных тегов.

Сознание медленно возвращалось к нему. Голова всё ещё раскалывалась, но ему было так тепло и уютно. До него донёсся отдалённый разговор, кажется, он уснул на диване. Пошевелившись, Санс почувствовал одеяло, заботливо укутывавшее его тело. Неужели Папирус укрыл его?

Почему-то мысль о брате больно кольнула душу. В попытках унять боль Санс прижал руку к груди. Что случилось, почему она так ноет?

И тут он вспомнил свою ссору с Папирусом и все последующие за ней события. Он открыл глаза и резко сел. Это был его дом, или скорее какая-то странная его версия. Почти всё здесь было таким же: домашний камень на столе гостиной, большой телевизор напротив дивана и лестница, ведущая наверх к двум комнатам, предположительно спальням.

Но были и отличия. Вместо привычной картины с черепом и костями, которую Папирус повесил несколько лет назад, здесь был вариант с рисованной бедренной костью. Насыщенная серо-коричневая краска на стенах, ковры с фиолетовыми и голубыми узорами — всё это было так не похоже на привычные монохромные белые стены и чёрные с красным ковры, что у Санса разболелась голова.

Или его голова и так уже болела.

Он сжал свой череп руками, стараясь унять головную боль и сдержать выступающие слезы. Куда же его занесло?

На кухне раздался скрип стульев, и Санс поднял голову, когда в гостиную вошли два скелета.

— это что ещё за пиздец?!

Перед ним стояли какие-то искажённые версии его самого и его брата. Его двойник был одет в синюю куртку с капюшоном, отделанным мехом. Он широко улыбался, однако было не похоже, чтобы у него был золотой зуб. Честно говоря, выглядело это так, будто он сам и этот другой парень могли быть близнецами.

Второй скелет, Папирус, отличался сильнее от своего «оригинала». Он был таким же высоким, как и его собственный брат, но вместо обычной формы королевского стражника этот тип носил облегающий белый топ и синие джинсовые шорты, прикрывающие лишь его тазовые кости. На нём также был красный плащ, прикреплённый к чему-то похожему на потёртый шарф. Этот Папирус казался менее грубым и угловатым: его подбородок не был таким острым и он определённо не имел характерного шрама на глазу, как у его брата.

— хех, ну знаешь, видел бы ты себя, — усмехнулся его двойник, пожимая плечами.

Другой Папирус положил руки на бедра и прокричал:

— САНС, НЕ БУДЬ ТАК ГРУБ!

— не волнуйся, папс, я уверен, он знает, что я просто шучу, — он принял позу,— как-никак, никто не может отрицать моей привлекательности.

— САНС!

Другой Санс вновь принял расслабленную позу и уставился на диван:

— хей, приятель, я ожидал хотя бы улыбки. в смысле, не так уж и часто выдаётся возможность узреть себя самого во всей красе. хотя, честно говоря, мне кажется, я буду посимпатичней.

Санс издал смешок, но тот быстро растворился в воздухе, уступая место неловкому молчанию.

Улыбка другого Санса дёрнулась:

— как насчёт ужина и небольшой милой беседы на кухне?

Санс кивнул и последовал за братьями. Он и другой Санс сели за круглый стол, Папирус же пошёл к холодильнику и стал доставать ингредиенты для ужина.

— так, эм, может расскажешь, что случилось?

Санс бросил взгляд на Папируса, тот стоял к ним спиной. Если этот Папирус был чем-то вроде его собственного брата, он не должен был знать о сбросах, путешествиях во времени и даже о Гастере.

Но похоже, другой Санс понял ход его мыслей:

— не беспокойся о папсе, он уже довольно давно знает всё о машине, так что никаких тайн.

Глаза Санса расширились. Он начал нервно заламывать руки:

— я просто… ну, я просто пытался починить машину, вот и всё.

Папирус повернулся к ним, отрываясь от плиты:

— НО ПОЧЕМУ? ТЕБЕ ЗДЕСЬ НЕ НРАВИТСЯ?

Санс уставился на высокого скелета в недоумении, пока его двойник не махнул рукой брату:

— бро, он очевидно не из этой временной линии. может даже не из этой вселенной.

Санс кивнул. Уж это было наверняка.

— в любом случае, похоже, что-то пошло не так. если ты хотел вернуться во времена до сбросов, то ты, эм, немного промахнулся.

Санс опустил взгляд. Он просто кивнул, ему не хотелось поправлять двойника. Он не хотел рассказывать этим двоим, что его совершенно не волновало, где он в итоге бы оказался. Хотя ему всё же было интересно, что этот Санс имел в виду под «немного промахнулся».

Санс вздрогнул от хлопка по плечу. Санс-двойник предвосхитил все его вопросы:

— не волнуйся, мы не оставим тебя одного, мы вернём тебя домой.

Санс кивнул, сглатывая комок в горле. Он даже не был уверен, что хочет вернуться.

Папирус поставил по тарелке томатного супа для каждого из них.

— о, новый рецепт, бро?

Папирус сел на свой стул и воскликнул:

— ДА, Я РАД, ЧТО ТЫ ЗАМЕТИЛ, БРАТЕЦ! ПОСЛЕДНИЙ СУП ТАК УДАЛСЯ, И ОН БЫЛ НА УДИВЛЕНИЕ ПРОСТ В ПРИГОТОВЛЕНИИ!

— хех, это просто _суп_ ер, папс.

— САНС! НИКАКИХ ШУТОК ОБ УЖИНЕ!

— да ладно, ты просто _лук_ авишь.

— САНС!

Санс заметил, с каким трудом Папирус сдерживал улыбку.

— просто признай, что в моих шутках тоже есть _соль_.

Папирус закричал в притворном гневе и игриво ударил Санса по плечу.

Санс ел молча, наблюдая за взаимодействием между братьями. Он почувствовал укол зависти и заполняющую его душу печаль, понимая, как дружны были эти двое. Он никогда не видел ничего подобного.

Кажется, братья поняли, что Санс наблюдал за ними, — они развернулись к нему и прекратили смеяться, когда их взгляды встретились. Его двойник неловко кашлянул, и тревога заполнила комнату.

После нескольких мгновений беспокойной тишины Папирус резко щёлкнул пальцами и воскликнул:

— Я ЗНАЮ, О ЧЁМ МЫ МОЖЕМ ПОГОВОРИТЬ. САНС, ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ С ТВОИМ ЗУБОМ?

Душа Санса, кажется, упала в груди. Боже, почему он поднял эту тему?

Другой Санс иронично ответил:

— о чём ты, бро? мои зубы в порядке!

— НЕ ТЫ, САНС! АРГХ, ЭТО СЛИШКОМ СЛОЖНО! Я НЕ МОГУ ПРОДОЛЖАТЬ ЗВАТЬ ВАС ОБОИХ САНСАМИ! НОВЫЙ САНС, КАК ТЕБЯ НАЗЫВАЛИ ТАМ, ОТКУДА ТЫ ПРИБЫЛ?

— хех, — Санс усмехнулся без какого-либо веселья в голосе, — ну, мой брат обычно называл меня «придурком».

— СЛЕДИ ЗА ЯЗЫКОМ! — Папирус прикрикнул строгим тоном, однако когда Санс перевёл на него взгляд, он заметил на его лице заботливое беспокойство.

— хех, вы это серьёзно? ну, у меня не было никаких прозвищ. обычно просто санс или «кусок дерьма, приходящийся папирусу братом», так что правда ничего особенного.

Беспокойство не покидало лицо Папируса, но в этот раз он не поправил ругательство.

— МОЖЕТ, НАМ СТОИТ НАЗЫВАТЬ ТЕБЯ РЭДОМ? ЭТО ПОДХОДИТ К ТВОЕЙ ОДЕЖДЕ, И РАНЕЕ, КОГДА МЫ ВЫТАСКИВАЛИ ТЕБЯ ИЗ ПОДВАЛА, ТВОЯ МАГИЯ СВЕТИЛАСЬ КРАСНЫМ.

— я не знаю, бро, ты бы звал меня «блю», если бы ничего обо мне не знал?

— НУ, САНС, НЕ ПОХОЖЕ, ЧТО ТЫ ПРИДУМАЛ ЧТО-ТО ПОЛУЧШЕ!

— ну, как скажешь. но не думай, что я впечатлён.

Рэд тоже не был впечатлён, но если он собирался остаться на какое-то время с этими двумя, ему стоило привыкнуть.

Его двойник кашлянул и спросил:

— ну так, эм, так что всё-таки случилось с твоим зубом?

Рэд неловко опустил взгляд на тарелку:

— выбили.

— ЧТО Ж, ОЧЕВИДНО! НО КАК? ДОЛЖНО БЫТЬ, ЭТО ЗАХВАТЫВАЮЩАЯ ИСТОРИЯ!

Рэд бездумно шевелил в супе своей ложкой. Он действительно не хотел думать об этом сейчас.

— потерял в бою кое с кем, — сказал он коротко.

— ЧТО?! С КЕМ ТЫ СРАЖАЛСЯ?

— с другим монстром.

— НО С КЕМ? ПОЧЕМУ? МЫ ХОТИМ УЗНАТЬ ПОДРОБНОСТИ!

Его двойник прочистил горло и тихо сказал:

— эй, бро, если он не хочет говорить об этом, то...

— НО БРАТ, ТЫ ВЕДЬ НЕНАВИДИШЬ СРАЖЕНИЯ. ЕСЛИ ОН — ЭТО ТЫ, ТО ПОЧЕМУ ОН СРАЖАЛСЯ?

— то, что мы выглядим одинаково, не означает, что мы одинаковые, папс!

— НО…

Рэд сжал ложку в руке. Он чувствовал, как его взор затуманивается, когда он проговорил:

— кое-кто пытался убить моего брата. н у в с ё, п р е к р а т и т е э т о, у б л ю д к и.

Братья немедленно замолчали. Рэд почувствовал укол вины в своей душе.

Он вздохнул и бросил ложку в тарелку, расплескав жидкость по всему столу. Он быстро встал:

— я иду спать, ничего, если я переночую у вас на диване?

— оу, знаешь, ты можешь спать на моей кровати.

— что? а ты собираешься спать на диване?

Санс нервно заёрзал на своём стуле:

— ээ, папирус и я можем остаться у него в комнате, так что не беспокойся о нас.

Рэд посмотрел на братьев: они оба были смущены. Он задумался над причиной. Впрочем, ему было плевать, если только они не будут слишком шуметь. Он слишком устал, чтобы мириться с этим дерьмом этой ночью.

— я покажу, где это.

— сядь и доедай свой ужин, я, блядь, знаю, где это.

— СЛЕДИ ЗА ЯЗЫКОМ!

Рэд проигнорировал замечание и пошёл наверх. Открыв дверь, он понял, что этот Санс был гораздо чистоплотнее него. Никакой одежды или мусора, разбросанных по комнате. Однако ему было приятно почувствовать ветерок от самоподдерживающегося торнадо в углу комнаты. По крайней мере что-то было ему здесь знакомо.

Рэд свалился на кровать, не утруждаясь раздеться или накрыться одеялом. Он так устал. Словно всю его энергию высосали из тела. Он чувствовал пустоту внутри и был готов сбежать в сновидения. Он лишь надеялся, что они не будут наполнены его обычными кошмарами.

***

— РЭД, ТЫ СОБИРАЕШЬСЯ ПРОСЫПАТЬСЯ? УЖЕ ДОВОЛЬНО ПОЗДНО, Я ДУМАЮ, ТЕБЕ СТОИЛО БЫ СПУСТИТЬСЯ И ПОЕСТЬ.

Рэд резко проснулся. Он осознал, что этот голос не принадлежал его брату — несмотря на громкость, он был куда нежнее. Он был в другой вселенной, и это был не сон. Он вспомнил о ссоре с Папирусом и скрутился клубком. Он не хотел вставать.

— я собираюсь остаться в кровати. я правда устал.

Папирус еле слышно вздохнул и мягко прикрыл дверь.

Рэд перевернулся на бок в поисках более удобной позы. Однако когда он повернулся, необыкновенно яркий свет ударил ему прямо в лицо. Что за чёрт?

Свет исходил от занавешенных окон. В поисках источника этого света он протянул руку, чтобы сдвинуть синюю ткань и посмотреть на заснеженный пейзаж.

Но отодвинув занавеску, он не увидел ни привычного снега, ни соседских домов, ни даже отдалённых тусклых стен Подземелья. Нет, он увидел возвышающиеся деревья и ослепляющий шар света.

Рэд выбрался из постели и вылетел из спальни. Он спустился по лестнице так быстро, как могли нести его ноги.

Пробегая мимо братьев, он услышал громкие вопросы ему вслед, но он проигнорировал их и выбежал из входной двери.

Он сделал несколько шагов от крыльца и упал на колени. Он схватил землю и вырвал пучок пышной зелёной травы с сырой земли. Он чувствовал, как слёзы стекали по его лицу, когда он осматривался вокруг. Высокие игольчатые деревья окружали деревянный дом. Резкий запах свежей хвои наполнял нос, а в ушах отдавалось журчание водного потока неподалёку. Справа от него простиралась рельефная долина, переходящая в зубчатую гору, которая разрезала небо подобно лезвию. Он осознал, что это, должно быть, была гора Эботт.

Он просто не мог поверить, как же _ярко_ было здесь снаружи.

Он поднял голову в яркое голубое небо и увидел ослепительный шар света — солнце, осознал он. Он почувствовал себя таким крошечным и уязвимым.

Сзади к нему приблизились Санс с Папирусом:

— ты там в порядке, рэд? — голос был пронизан беспокойством.

Рэд всхлипнул:

— мы не в Подземелье.


	3. Открытия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Блог автора оригинального текста в Tumblr: http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Дополнительные теги к главе: некоторый фонтцестный флафф.

Санс положил руку на плечо Рэда:

— эй, эй, всё нормально, парень.

Папирус нервно суетился рядом с ним:

— ВЫ НЕ ВЫБРАЛИСЬ НА ПОВЕРХНОСТЬ ТАМ, ОТКУДА ТЫ РОДОМ?

Рэд помотал головой, дрожа под рукой Санса.

Ответ заставил Санса напрячься. Он задумался, как много различий было между их мирами. Может, он был из таймлайна, где человек истребил всё Подземелье? Санс вспомнил слова своего двойника прошлой ночью — Рэд пытался защитить своего брата от кого-то, кто хотел убить его. Были ли это Чара? И удалось ли им?

Он опустил взгляд на лицо дрожащего скелета. Под его глазницами залегли густые тени, словно он хронически недосыпал. Он выглядел измученным. Сансу был знаком этот вид: прошло не так много времени с тех пор, когда он сам приветствовал такой вид в зеркале каждое утро. Он был таким измученным, и даже сейчас он не был уверен, как ему удалось преодолеть это полное, абсолютное истощение.

Санс вздрогнул. Он надеялся, что ошибался насчёт его двойника. Если Рэд был там, где Санс был три года назад, то он не был уверен, как помочь ему.

Рэд высвободил руку из-под руки Санса и вытер слёзы.

— чёрт, простите. я просто… я не могу поверить, что это всё реально. блядь, я никогда не думал, что увижу настоящее небо.

Папирус мягко улыбнулся, а Санс крепче сжал плечо Рэда. Они молчали так некоторое время, пока Рэд продолжал смотреть в небо.

В конце концов Рэд покачал головой и поднялся на ноги. Санс отступил от двойника и предложил вернуться в дом, чтобы пообедать.

***

Папирус поставил перед Сансом тарелку оставшегося с вечера супа. Санс потянулся к брату и нежно поцеловал его в щёку.

— спасибо, бро. рад, что суп ещё остался. это отличный рецепт.

Папирус проронил короткое «нье хех» и широко улыбнулся комплименту. Когда Папирус сел за стол, Санс повернулся к Рэду и обнаружил, что тот смотрит на него с густым красным румянцем на щеках. Когда Рэд заметил, что Санс распознал его взгляд, покрасневший скелет поспешно отвернулся к своей тарелке.

Санс задумался, был ли его клон так же близок к своему брату, как Санс был близок к своему. Если его брат вообще был жив.

Всё время, пока они обедали, Папирус оживлённо рассказывал о своём новом рецепте. Даже когда они выбрались на поверхность, он пробовал новые рецепты минимум раз в неделю. И Санс мог признать, под шефством Ториэль его кулинарные способности чрезвычайно улучшились. Он не врал, когда похвалил брата ранее — суп и вправду был вкусным. Почти таким же вкусным, как островатый кетчуп.

— Я ХОТЕЛ БЫ ПОПРОБОВАТЬ НОВЫЙ РЕЦЕПТ СНОВА НА ЭТОЙ НЕДЕЛЕ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ НЕ ВОЗРАЖАЕШЬ, САНС.

— а с чего мне возражать? всё, что ты делаешь, чудесно, папс.

Папирус залился ярко-оранжевой краской:

— Я, ВЕЛИКИЙ ПАПИРУС, ОЧЕНЬ РАД СЛЫШАТЬ ЭТО ОТ ТЕБЯ, БРАТЕЦ. НО ЭТО ОЗНАЧАЕТ, ЧТО МНЕ НУЖНО БУДЕТ КУПИТЬ КОЕ-КАКИХ ПРОДУКТОВ В ГОРОДЕ.

Санс украдкой взглянул на Рэда, всё ещё рассматривающего свою тарелку.

— если ты пойдёшь сегодня, не против, если я присоединюсь? я хотел обсудить с альфис некоторые моменты моего последнего исследования.

— КОНЕЧНО, БРАТЕЦ!

— рэд, хочешь пойти с нами? было бы неплохо выйти из дома и посмотреть город.

Рэд пожал плечами, не поднимая взгляда с уже пустой тарелки:

— да, конечно, мне без разницы.

***

Санс и Папирус решили пойти пешком до главной дороги. Конечно, Санс мог спокойно телепортировать их в Самый Новый Дом, столицу монстров на поверхности, но братья решили, что Рэду было бы приятно посмотреть виды по пути.

Троица прогуливалась по рельефной долине. Вдалеке гора Эботт, покрытая густым хвойным лесом, сверкала под полуденным солнцем. Тихая долина была наполнена резким запахом сосновой смолы и сладким ароматом золотых цветов, окрашивающих травянистую местность. Воздух звенел от птичьих трелей. Вокруг то тут, то там покачивались деревья, потревоженные невидимыми обитателями долины. Жизнь шла своим чередом.

Здесь и правда было очень красиво. В том числе поэтому пара решила обосноваться здесь, почти в одиннадцати километрах от мегаполиса монстров.

Кроме того, братьям нравилось уединение. Только монстры, предпочитавшие одиночество, строили свои дома так далеко от столицы, и они специально оставляли значительные расстояния между соседями. За всё то время, что трое шли вдоль тихой долины, им встретилось лишь два других дома, скрывающихся в чаще леса.

Спустя час пути они достигли гравийной дороги, огибающей долину. Дорога была совершенно пуста, однако Санс знал, что первая проезжающая машина скорее всего подбросит их до города.

Рэд негромко вздохнул, наконец заметив бордовый пикап, едущий по каменистой дороге и оставляющий клубы пыли за собой. Санс вытянул руку, и машина стала сбавлять скорость. Узнав Санса, зелёный монстр-ящерица поприветствовал его и предложил троице сесть в заднюю часть грузовичка.

И хотя путь был ухабистым, автомобиль значительно ускорил их путешествие. Когда компания уже подъезжала к мегаполису, дорога стала ровнее, а поездка — ещё приятнее. Рэд закидывал голову вверх всякий раз, когда автомобиль проезжал мимо домов и бизнес-центров. Чем ближе они подъезжали к столице, тем выше становились здания и тем плотнее становилась застройка.

В конце концов, грузовичок остановился в центральном районе, напротив одного из излюбленных мест Санса — паба Гриллбиз. Санс поблагодарил водителя за помощь, и машина уехала.

Здесь, среди внушительных сооружений, украшавших городской пейзаж, теснились многочисленные магазины монстров. Уличные торговцы выстроились вдоль улиц, продавая что угодно: от кофе до цветов и сувенирной продукции с символикой Самого Нового Дома. Группа бродячих музыкантов наполняла воздух фальшивыми мелодиями песен МТТ, танцуя на потеху толпы в надежде подзаработать. Среди монстров можно было заметить и небольшие группы людей — они щёлкали фотоаппаратами, когда какой-нибудь интересный по их мнению экземпляр проходил мимо.

На другой стороне улицы располагалось Посольство Монстров и Людей, казалось, оно привлекало всеобщее внимание, несмотря на свою небольшую высоту. Чёрно-белое здание показывало авторитет и статус, контрастируя с остальными домами в округе. Санс знал, что монстры и люди, работавшие в Посольстве, были столь же серьёзны, сколько и внешний вид здания: в конце концов, судьба людей и монстров была в руках тех, кто занимался договорами и межрасовыми соглашениями.

Санс вздохнул. Он очень не любил столицу, особенно этот деловой центр. Здесь было слишком шумно, слишком оживлённо, и главное — слишком суетно. Но к несчастью, все его друзья жили здесь и, со слов Папируса, здесь можно было найти продукты самого высокого качества, какие только можно было пожелать.

Санс взглянул на Рэда, чтобы оценить его состояние. Похоже, тот был полностью солидарен с Сансом — он сильно вспотел, а его глаза бегали туда-сюда. Он непрерывно заламывал руки, и Санс слышал тихий скрежет, порождённый этим жестом.

— Эй, Санс!

Санс развернулся и увидел Панка Хомяка, прислонившегося к стене и затягивающегося сигаретой. Санс помахал ему, но мохнатый монстр отвлёкся сразу же, как только заметил возле него Рэда, нервно заламывающего руки.

— Эй, а кто этот парень?

Рэд подпрыгнул, когда понял, что сутулая фигура говорила о нём.

— он? он, эм, мой кузен, приехал погостить из подземелья. его семье не особо понравилось солнце, знаешь.

— Ага, он не выглядит так, будто получает удовольствие. Хотя не скажу, что куртка сильно помогает в такой день, как этот.

— ох, я думаю, он просто не привык к городу. он здесь впервые.

— Да, я тоже ненавижу это место. Слишком много туристов. — он злобно взглянул на группу людей, с восхищением глазящих на Посольство. Панк Хомяк выпустил облако дыма из лёгких. — Ну, кузен Санса, у тебя есть имя?

— эээ… — Рэд взглянул на Санса. Тот одобрительно кивнул, и Рэд продолжил, — вроде как все зовут меня рэдом.

— Ну что ж, добро пожаловать в Самый Новый Дом. — он поднёс сигарету к губам для ещё одной затяжки. — Знаешь, ты выглядишь в точности, как Санс.

Прежде чем Рэд успел что-то сказать, Санс отшутился:

— ну ещё бы, должно быть, для тебя все скелеты на одно лицо.

Панк Хомяк выдохнул облако дыма, усмехнувшись шутке. Он бросил сигарету в сторону и оттолкнулся от стены.

— Что ж, наведывайся как-нибудь, Санс. Гриллби спрашивал о тебе. Похоже, он думает, что ты забыл о нём или ещё что.

— ой, да ладно. прошло четыре дня. он может и подождать.

— Я передам ему твои слова, не сомневайся! — он зашёл в бар, оставив троицу позади.

— БРАТЕЦ, МЫ МОЖЕМ ИДТИ?

Санс кивнул, и они все вместе двинулись через квартал к огромному зданию с вывеской «УльтраМарт». Со слов Папируса, здесь были лучшие продукты. Учитывая цены, в этом можно было не сомневаться.

Когда они уже были у входа, высокий монстр, покрытый белой шерстью, вышел из автоматических дверей. Её руки были загружены коричневыми бумажными пакетами, наполненными продуктами. Завидев Санса и Папируса, она искренне улыбнулась.

Санс почувствовал, как его душа забилась в груди от волнения, когда он увидел улыбку Ториэль, и улыбнулся ей в ответ ещё шире.

— хей, тори! решила за _пастись_ продуктами, а?

— Очень смешно, Санс, мы сейчас здесь все _умрём_ от смеха, — она хихикнула.

Папирус комически затопал ногами:

— АРГХ! БОЛЬШЕ НИКАКИХ КАЛАМБУРОВ!

Движение Папируса заставило Ториэль заметить Рэда, прячущегося за высоким скелетом.

Ториэль прекратила смеяться, её улыбка спала в недоумении.

— Я думаю, мы не встречались ранее, так ведь?

— ох, эм, это мой кузен, рэд. — Санс понизил тон. — я расскажу тебе об этом позже, тори.

Ториэль посмотрела на Санса и кивнула, воздержавшись от комментария.

— Что ж, здравствуй, Рэд. У тебя довольно необычное имя для скелета.

В ответ Рэд стал заикаться. Он нервно заламывал руки несколько мгновений, пока не выпалил:

— в-в-вы, ребята, знаете королеву?

Шерсть Ториэль слегка ощетинилась от вопроса.

— Прости, но я не являюсь королевой уже довольно долгое время. — коротко ответила она.

Рэд слегка подпрыгнул:

— чёрт, чёрт, простите, я… вот дерьмо, только не сердитесь.

С него ручьями стекал пот, он выглядел так, словно был болен. Санс в ужасе смотрел на двойника, когда тот бросился на колени и стал кланяться в извинениях. Его тело била сильная дрожь.

— я-я-я не должен был быть так груб, я прошу прощения! я просто жалкий кусок дерьма!

Глаза Ториэль расширились от шока.

— Ох, дорогой, не волнуйся. Я не думала, что… Пожалуйста, тебе не за что извиняться. Не нужно кланяться, прошу тебя.

Рэд поднялся с земли и опустил голову, отказываясь смотреть на Ториэль.

Санс не понимал, почему Рэд был так испуган. Различия в их мирах были даже масштабнее, чем он мог изначально представить?

Именно в тот момент из магазина вышел Фриск с ещё одним пакетом продуктов. Подросток увидел Папируса и Санса и приветственно помахал им рукой.

Санс хотел было помахать в ответ, как вдруг внезапное осознание охватило его: если Рэд не говорил с его версией Фриск о Чаре, тогда...

Он повернул голову в сторону Рэда. Его двойник смотрел на Фриск, отчаянно дрожа. Его зрачки исчезли из глазниц, придавая лицу устрашающий вид.

Санс обвил руками плечо Рэда и прошептал:

— не надо.

— как? что за? я не… — Рэд заикался.

Санс бросил взгляд наверх и увидел Фриск, Ториэль и Папируса, смотрящих на них с беспокойством. Он не мог допустить, чтобы у Рэда случился приступ здесь.

— мы на минутку, окей? — объявил он.

Санс схватил Рэда за куртку и потянул в переулок у магазина. Запах мусорных контейнеров пронизывал воздух. Санс повернул Рэда к себе лицом и схватил его за плечи. Зрачки Рэда медленно вернулись, и он огляделся по сторонам. Его брови поднялись, и Санс не увидел в его взгляде злобы — его лицо было пронизано тревогой и даже оттенком вины. Рэд снова начал заламывать руки.

Санс начал серьёзным тоном:

— рэд, слушай, я не знаю, что тебе известно о человеке, но...

— я думал, он мёртв. — его голос был хриплым. Он прочистил горло и продолжил, — в смысле… я видел, как он умер. т-твой человек старше, но это точно он. вот же дерьмо.

— послушай, мы оба совершали вещи, которыми не можем гордиться. эти сбросы кого угодно заставят потерять рассудок. и если твой человек убивал всех, кого только мог отыскать, то...

— что?! — Рэд выпалил. — убивал всех?! н-нет, всё было не так! мой человек никого не убивал. чёрт, человек, которого я видел, был маленьким ребёнком, он не тронул бы и мухи. даже минижелла.

Санс уставился на скелета. Неужели это означало, что он убил Фриск без всяких провокаций?

Рэд продолжил заламывать руки:

— п-папирус действительно хотел попасть в королевскую гвардию, понимаешь?

Дыхание Санса перехватило в горле. Что?

Рэд переступил с ноги на ногу:

— но это даже не имело значения. папирус принёс душу королю и к-королеве. но как только пушистый придурок взял душу в руки, грёбаный цветок украл у него эту херню. все были в бешенстве, но они всё равно решили принять папируса в королевскую стражу. им очевидно нужен был кто угодно, кто мог бы убить человека с такой лёгкостью, даже если он был мелким сопляком.

Санс сжал плечо Рэда сильнее. Что за чёрт? Что это был за мир, из которого он пришёл? Папирус — милый, добрый Папирус — убил человека, чтобы попасть в Королевскую Гвардию? Он не мог в это поверить.

Он попытался собраться: зажмурился и зажал переносицу между большим и указательным пальцами правой руки.

— ладно, слушай, наш человек жив и он вытащил нас из подземелья. на самом деле, он здесь что-то типа национального героя. так что он не должен узнать ничего из этого, окей?

Рэд спешно кивнул.

— и ещё, просто хочу прояснить, твой человек никогда не делал сброс после своей смерти?

— что? нет. это был единственный раз, когда я его видел. но я уверен, что тот тупой дружелюбный цветок был причиной всех сбросов в моём мире.

Дружелюбный? Санс знал, что Флауи завёл лживую дружбу со многими монстрами, пока обладал способностью сбросов, включая и его брата. Но для Санса всегда было очевидно, когда он врал ему. Если это не было очевидно для Рэда, значит они действительно были совершенно разными. Или же их вселенные не имели ничего общего.

— ладно, давай вернёмся, пока они не начали беспокоиться.

Двое вернулись к группе. По-видимому, Папирус попросил у Ториэль кулинарного совета, потому что когда Санс и Рэд подошли, те двое были заняли горячим обсуждением плюсов и минусов антипригарных сковородок.

Ториэль взглянула на электронные часы, висевшие на стене банка через дорогу.

— О боже, уже так поздно? Извиняюсь, что вынуждена прервать беседу, Папирус, но мы с Фриск правда должны идти, иначе не успеем закончить ирисково-коричный пирог вовремя, — она повернулась к Сансу и, подмигнув, кокетливо добавила. — Надеюсь, мы сможем поговорить позже, Санс?

В ответ Санс поднял большой палец вверх.

— И было приятно познакомиться с тобой, Рэд. Я надеюсь, у меня будет возможность узнать тебя получше! — она помахала рукой и удалилась вместе с приёмным ребёнком.

Смотря на уходящую пару, Санс выдохнул в равной степени от раздражения и облегчения. Он развернулся к Папирусу и спросил:

— вы, ребята, ведь справитесь сами? я правда хочу поговорить с альфис до того как она уйдёт с работы.

— КОНЕЧНО, САНС. ТЫ ПРИДЁШЬ К УЖИНУ?

— думаю заглянуть к гриллбзу, так что можете не оставлять для меня.

— ПОНЯЛ! ХОРОШО ПРОВЕДИ ВРЕМЯ, БРАТЕЦ!

Санс направился в лабораторию. Он очень надеялся, что Альфис будет там. Он хотел обсудить результаты его исследования одной из человеческих душ из Подземелья.

Завернув за угол, он почувствовал, что его преследуют. Он повернул голову в сторону и увидел двоих человек в одеждах с символикой Меттатона недалеко позади себя. И хотя у них в руках были камеры, не было похоже, что их интересовали фотографии, в отличии от остальных людей в этой части города.

Санс проигнорировал их. Если эти люди хотели сфотографировать его, то у них это не выйдет. Однако у него было ощущение, что их интересует не его необычная внешность. Он резко завернул за угол в переулок и телепортировался к зданию лаборатории.

***

Была уже почти полночь, когда Санс вернулся домой. Он встретился с Альфис и обсудил результаты экспертизы души, пообедал в Гриллбиз и закончил день прекрасным «общением» с барменом. После такого долгого дня он был полностью выжат.

Он поднялся в комнату, которую они разделяли с братом, разделся и осторожно забрался в кровать в форме машины к Папирусу, пытаясь не разбудить его. Должно быть, он двигался слишком быстро, потому что его брат резко проснулся. Санс потянулся левой рукой к Папирусу и обнял его.

— Санс? — Папирус спросил необычно тихим для него голосом. — Всё в порядке?

Хех. Папирус всегда был чутким.

Санс кивнул над плечом брата:

— какие-то люди преследовали меня там, в городе. не думаю, что они были туристами.

— Ты спугнул их?

— не, просто скрылся из виду. нет нужды создавать панику. они наверняка просто потерялись или ещё что.

Папирус уткнулся носом в руку Санса.

— Тогда почему ты так напряжён? Что случилось?

Санс погладил лицо младшего брата и остановился на мгновение.

— знаешь, мне так повезло.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, братец?

— ты просто идеален.

Папирус выдал мягкое «нье хех» и поцеловал ладонь Санса. Напряжение всё ещё не оставляло старшего брата, и Папирус повернулся к нему лицом. Он протянул руку и взял Санса за подбородок, чтобы заставить его посмотреть ему в глаза:

— Прошу, Санс, расскажи мне, в чём дело.

Санс слегка вздрогнул. Он рассказал Папирусу обо всём, что случилось после того, как Рэд увидел Фриск. Как Санс испугался, подумав, что его двойник собрался атаковать их. В каком ужасе он был, когда услышал, что брат Рэда убил человека. Откровенничая с Папирусом, он чувствовал, как его плечи расслабляются и из души уходит напряжённость.

К тому времени, как Санс закончил рассказ, Папирус обнимал его одной рукой. Он не нарушал тишину какое-то время, а затем прошептал:

— После всего этого я начинаю сомневаться, что мы должны помочь ему вернуться в его вселенную, Санс. Возможно, это… не самое счастливое место.

Санс кивнул, но ответил:

— он сам должен сделать выбор, папс. но если ты вдруг не заметил, он не сильно-то стремится заставить машину снова работать. — он прижался к Папирусу. — я думаю, мы должны попробовать поговорить с ним до того, как эта тема получит продолжение. Но если он захочет уйти, мы не будем вправе останавливать его.

Папирус хмыкнул в знак согласия и сонно зевнул.

Санс почувствовал усталость в костях. Он уложил голову на плечо брата, прежде чем закрыть глаза и провалиться в сон.


	4. Освоение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Блог автора оригинального текста в Tumblr: http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Дополнительные теги для этой главы: оральный секс, минет, куннилингус, вуайеризм, непристойности, эктоязык, экточлен, эктовагина, упоминание насилия, экспозиция

— САНС, ПОМОГИ МНЕ! ПРОШУ, Я НЕ ХОЧУ УМИРАТЬ! ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ПОМОГИ МН… АААА!

Рэд проснулся в испуге. Тёплый утренний свет падал на его торс. Душа безумно стучала в груди. Он сухо сглотнул. Всего лишь кошмар. Просто обычный кошмар. С Папирусом ничего не случилось. Он был жив. Он был в порядке. Да, Рэда отделяли от него вселенные, но его брат может позаботиться о себе. Папирус был в порядке. Скелет глубоко дышал, пытаясь успокоить свою душу.

Рэд перевернулся к стене. Прошло пять дней, с тех пор как он оказался в этом мире. После поездки в столицу Рэд вернулся в дом и рухнул на кровать. Он не знал точно почему, но поездка истощила последние остатки его энергии. Все эти четыре дня он только и делал, что спал до вечера, ужинал с двумя скелетами и возвращался в постель. Он просто не мог держать глаза открытыми. И если бы не Папирус из этого мира, он бы абсолютно точно просыпал и ужин.

Он закрыл глаза и попытался снова провалиться в гостеприимную пустоту сна. Однако сглотнув снова, он внезапно осознал, насколько сильно его горло пересохло. Он даже не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз что-нибудь пил.

Рэд попытался проигнорировать жажду, но, закравшись в сознание, мысль уже не отпускала его. Он выбрался из постели и пошёл вниз, взять стакан воды и вернуться в комнату.

Часы на печке показывали без четверти девять. Обычно в это время братья уже не спали. Рэд смутно помнил, как Папирус сказал ему одним вечером, что каждое утро завтрак готов к 8:30, если он вдруг захотел бы присоединиться.

Рэд задумался, почему скелетов здесь не было. За ужином пара обычно задерживалась, проводя время за полюбовными разговорами о прошедшем дне. Может, за завтраком было иначе?

Он поднялся по лестнице и остановился у двери, ведущей в комнату братьев. Если эти двое случайно заснули, то было бы грубо не разбудить их. И хотя их безграничная энергия казалась ему немного навязчивой, он был благодарен братьям за то, что они разрешили ему остаться здесь. Конечно, если только у них не было скрытых мотивов. А Рэд подозревал, что они, вероятно, были. В конце концов, убей или будешь убит, никто не был милым, просто чтобы быть милым.

Рэд помотал головой и мягко приоткрыл дверь. Он повернулся к кровати с намерением тихо позвать братьев, но его голос застрял в горле.

Папирус сидел на кровати, облокотившись на правую руку. Левой рукой он закрывал себе рот и глаза. Он тихо скулил, звуки заглушала его ладонь. Его ноги были расставлены, Санс удерживал их руками. Между его ног череп другого скелета двигался вверх и вниз. Тело загораживало вид на тазовую область Папируса, но Рэд мог видеть слабое оранжевое свечение на простынях. Комнату наполняли негромкие причмокивания, череп Санса продолжал двигаться туда-сюда.

По-видимому, Папирусу было трудно сдерживаться: он скулил всё громче. Санс оторвал одну руку от бедра Папируса и положил её на таз. Что бы он там ни делал, это вызвало немедленный отклик у второго скелета.

— НЬЕХ! Сааааанс, — последний слог растянулся в длинный стон.

Раздался звучный чпок, и Санс мягко отстранился от Папируса:

— шшш, бро. рэд всё ещё спит.

Папирус сильнее прижал руку к лицу, и Санс вернулся к ласкам. Заглушающимся рукой голосом он простонал:

— Ммм, Санс, это так приятно! Не останавливайся! Ты слишком хорош, слишком хорош, слишком хорош!

Рэд схватился свободной рукой за грудную клетку. Его душа разрывалась от боли, а где-то в её глубине эхом отдавался отблеск счастья из далёких воспоминаний.

Он медленно отступил, перед тем как сбежать в свою комнату и мягко прикрыть в неё дверь. Он прислонился к двери, не замечая, что дрожит. Только ощущение пролившейся на руку воды заставило его заметить дрожь — стакан всё ещё был у него.

Он небрежно опрокинул в себя остаток жидкости, вода стекала по его подбородку и одежде. Поспешно поставив стакан на тумбочку рядом с кроватью, он забрался на матрас под одеяло.

Удушающие рыдания стянули его горло. Он уткнулся лицом в подушку, чтобы братья не услышали, как громкие рыдания резко вырвались наружу. Душа пульсировала страшной болью.

И он знал, что стало причиной его эмоций. Слышать, как Папирус произносит его имя — его настоящее имя, а не какое-то блядское прозвище, — это напомнило его собственного Папируса. Когда-то давно он говорил ему приятные вещи во время секса. Да, в случае его брата это были «наказания». Но когда Рэд повиновался его командам или делал Папирусу что-то особенно приятное, его брат выражал свою признательность, хвалил его. И каждый раз это радовало Рэда до глубины души.

Пока Папирус не попал в Королевскую Гвардию.

Рэд рыдал в постели, пытаясь не думать о брате и снова заснуть.

***

В дверь осторожно постучали. Рэд слегка подпрыгнул, но не ответил. Дверь мягко приоткрылась, и в проёме появился его двойник.

— эй, — его взгляд выражал беспокойство, — уже довольно поздно. не хочу давить на тебя, но мы с папсом немного обеспокоены тем, что ты спишь все эти дни.

— прости. — его голос был хриплым от недавних рыданий. — просто очень устал.

Санс смотрел на Рэда несколько мгновений, после чего прошёл вглубь комнаты и сел на край кровати.

— слушай, я хотел сказать… эм, — он нервно улыбнулся и продолжил, — я знаю, что ты видел нас с папсом сегодня утром. дверь была открыта, и я уверен, что она была закрыта, когда мы начинали.

— чёрт, — Рэд укутался в одеяло. — чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, прости.

Он почувствовал, как отчаянно краснеет.

— я не хотел. просто пошёл разбудить вас. я подумал, что вы проспали, и... блядь! какой же я придурок! — он чувствовал, как слёзы снова собираются в уголках его глазниц.

Санс успокаивающе сжал ладонь на ноге Рэда через одеяло. Этот жест прошёлся мурашками через всё существо Рэда, но он не мог понять, почему.

— эй, эй, расслабься. я не расстроен. просто хотел извиниться, если я расстроил тебя.

— расстроил меня? — он прохрипел.

— ну да. не мог не заметить, что ты, эм, плакал.

Он виновато улыбнулся и ускорил темп речи:

— к тому же, я не знаю, как там всё было в твоей вселенной. в смысле… у монстров нет проблем с тем, что мы с папсом вместе, а вот людям это не особо нравится.

Рэд рассеянно моргнул:

— с какой стати людям есть дело до вас с папирусом?

Это было чертовски странно. Людей что, волновали отношения монстров?

Лицо Санса окрасил синий румянец:

— ну, эм… потому что мы братья, знаешь, — он нервно потёр одну руку об другую.

— люди не считают, что братья имеют право _так_ любить друг друга.

Рэд уставился на Санса в замешательстве, гнев поднимался в его груди.

— да и пошли они нахрен! кому есть дело до того, что они думают? — он выпалил раздражённо. — они, блядь, даже не знают нас, и если им что-то там в нас не нравится, то пусть катятся отсюда.

На мгновение он стиснул зубы и продолжил:

— и с какой стати вы, монстры, позволяете им фотографировать вас? вы все просто позволяете им! а они обращаются с нами, как с какими-то фриками!

Зрачки Санса слегка потемнели.

— даже не вздумай сказать это кому-то ещё.

— или что? люди придут за мной?

— они могут.

Рэд слегка отпрянул. Что?

Санс прочистил горло и чуть подвинулся на кровати.

— люди не очень-то… рады, что мы выбрались на поверхность. когда мы только обосновались здесь, мы смогли получить старую столицу и отреставрировать её так, как ты мог наблюдать несколько дней назад. это было нелегко — это место оставалось заброшенным долгие-долгие годы. по-видимому, люди не захотели обустраивать город под себя, когда заточили нас в подземелье, так что нам достались старые развалины зданий, поверх которых мы строили новые.

— ну, очевидно, сначала мы должны были попросить разрешения. люди, заправляющие здесь, были очень раздражены, когда узнали, что монстры вернулись на поверхность. разумеется, всему миру они сказали, что были искренне рады «исправить ошибки прошлого» или типа того, но они не обращались с нами так хорошо, как могло показаться. мы даже не можем покинуть регион горы эботт без специального разрешения их миграционной службы.

— но почему? из-за войны? — спросил Рэд.

Санс кивнул.

— да, я думаю, это одна из причин. старые предрассудки трудно побороть. я знаю многих монстров из гриллбиз, кто хотел бы набить морды парочке людей без особых на то причин. но похоже, многие люди ненавидят нас. и не особо спасает то, что за последние три года наше население утроилось. я думаю, их пугает, что мы можем напасть на них или ещё что. знаю только, что уже были новости о нападениях людей на монстров в других городах. даже с иммиграционным разрешением.

— но это ещё не всё. похоже, человеческая нация обеспокоена, будто мы помогаем какой-то другой группе людей, пытаясь свергнуть их правительство. как будто нам есть дело до чего-то подобного. но да, они выступили с заявлением о том, что они подозревают «членов нашего сообщества» в передаче секретов нашей магии террористам. как будто они сами не допрашивают нас о магии каждый день с тех пор, как нас обнаружили.

Рэд не мог поверить в то, что услышал.

— и вы просто позволяете им всё это?

Санс пожал плечами.

— в большинстве сфер нас оставили в покое, к тому же король азгор всеми силами старается избежать новой войны. всё же последняя чуть не истребила нас полностью.

Рэд был охвачен гневом. Эти монстры были кучкой слабаков. В его мире монстры не допустили бы подобного. Они бы убили любого человека, который встал бы у них на пути.

В памяти всплыли слова цветка много сбросов назад. _Разве не поэтому мы и заточены в Подземелье? Потому что мы не смогли сдержаться. Ты умный скелет и ты знаешь, что мы на грани вымирания!_

Рэд вздрогнул от воспоминаний. Он знал, что цветок был прав. И возможно, этот мир только доказывал это.

— рэд, можешь сделать мне одолжение?

— какое?

— не говори никому о том, что я и папирус вместе. для общественности я встречаюсь с ториэль и гриллби. люди даже не могут уложить в голове, что я встречаюсь с двумя. я не хочу даже думать, как они будут обращаться с папсом, если узнают, что мы любим друг друга.

— п-папирус не возражает, что ты встречаешься с другими монстрами?

Санс улыбнулся.

— разумеется. он любит меня, и я люблю его. он знает, что это неизменно, даже если я также люблю тори и гриллбза.

— но… — Рэд остановился, не зная, как сформулировать свои чувства. — разве его это не расстраивает?

— поверь, если бы он расстраивался, я бы это знал. это не проблема.

Рэд не верил ему. Его Папирусу определённо бы не понравилось, если бы Рэд спал с Гриллби или, о господи, с грёбанной королевой. Чёрт, да он даже и не хотел никого, кроме Папируса.

Его мысли прервал Санс, стиснув его ногу. Движение снова заставило его душу приятно трепетать. Рэд помотал головой. Что, блядь, было с ним не так? Он был так голоден до внимания? Он прогнал эти мысли из головы.

Санс встал с кровати.

— я собираюсь разогреть что-нибудь к обеду, если ты хочешь присоединиться, — он усмехнулся с широкой улыбкой.

Рэд слабо кивнул, он всё ещё был дезориентирован. Ему не хотелось есть, но улыбка его двойника была такой располагающей, что он просто не смог отказать.

***

— а где папирус? — Рэд спросил, отрываясь от лазаньи.

Санс проглотил еду, прежде чем ответить.

— хех, видимо, ты проспал все предыдущие дни. он сейчас на службе королевской гвардии.

— серьёзно? он член гвардии? — насколько знал Рэд, Папирус в этой вселенной не очень-то был похож на члена Королевской Гвардии. Он казался слишком мягким и добрым для суровых обязанностей этой работы.

— ээ, ну вообще королевская гвардия теперь занимается не совсем охраной. по крайней мере подразделение, в котором работает папс. в основном он позирует для туристов, проводит экскурсии иногда. он любит демонстрировать людям свои головоломки. говорит, что некоторые традиции заслуживают сохранения. хех.

Рэд кипел от злости, но молчал. Королевская Гвардия сводилась к тому, чтобы проводить экскурсии для людей? Эти монстры не должны мириться с этим дерьмом.

Похоже, Санс заметил его гнев.

— эй, папс делает удивительные вещи для всех монстров, рэд. трудно ненавидеть тех, кто заставляет тебя улыбаться, а рядом с ним никто не может устоять.

Он сделал паузу, прежде чем добавить:

— к тому же у него неплохое жалование.

Рэд неохотно кивнул. Он тоже занимался за деньги всяким дерьмом без особого на то желания. Но тем не менее, даже у него были свои рамки.

Когда Рэд поднял вилку с очередным куском, лазанья упала на тарелку, разбрызгав соус на его футболку. Он громко вздохнул.

Санс поднялся из-за стола.

— не волнуйся об этом, парень. я принесу что-нибудь из своей одежды. твоя в любом случае уже грязная. ты носишь её уже несколько дней.

Если быть честным с собой, то уже почти неделю, подумал Рэд, но просто кивнул. Санс ушёл за одеждой в свою комнату, а Рэд тем временем снял куртку и футболку, оголяя грудную клетку.

Санс вернулся с белой футболкой и парой чёрных спортивных шорт. Он собирался протянуть одежду Рэду, но остановился на полпути. Его глаза расширились при взгляде на его торс.

— эээ, я тебя смущаю? — Рэд нервно проговорил, краснея. Какого же чёрта Санс так смотрел на него? Непроизвольная дрожь пробежала по его позвоночнику, и он безмолвно ругал себя за это. Что за херня с ним творилась?

— это… это у тебя с той битвы, где ты потерял зуб?

Рэд посмотрел вниз на свои кости и осознал, что Санс говорил о его глубоких шрамах, покрывающих всё его тело. Жар на его лице усилился.

— н-нет.

— ты побывал в столь многих боях? — Санс выглядел глубоко обеспокоенным.

— нет. если честно, я ненавижу сражения. — Рэд чувствовал себя неловко, признавая это, но он хотел успокоить Санса. Его тревога была заразительна.

— тогда как?

Рэд колебался. Он предположил, что раз Санс делится с ним подробностями его отношений с братом, то и Рэд может быть с ним откровенен.

— ну, знаешь, как это бывает. мой брат, эм, немного погорячился.

Он попытался усмехнуться, но уголки его рта дрогнули лишь на секунду, прежде чем снова упасть.

— подожди, твой бро сделал _это_ с тобой?

Рэд не представлял, что такое возможно, но его лицо вспыхнуло ещё сильнее. Он был уверен, что теперь вся комната освещалась его красным сиянием.

— ну… да?

А они сами не занимались подобным? Рэд подозревал, что у этого Папируса не хватило бы духу причинить Сансу боль, но он мог и ошибаться.

Глаза Санса расширились в ужасе, в его голосе слышался отголосок боли:

— о господи, он мучает тебя?

— что? нет! он не мучает меня. это не то, о чём ты подумал!

Рэд нервно пытался придумать объяснения, но в голову ничего не приходило. Брови Санса изогнулись в жалостливом выражении.

Рэд выдохнул с раздражением, вырвал из рук Санса одежду и шумно прошагал по лестнице в свою комнату. Он захлопнул за собой дверь, чувствуя, как в душе вспыхивает ярость.

Санс осуждал его. Это было очевидно. И за что? За то, что его брат любит играть пожёстче? Рэд любил это дерьмо! Когда Папирус приходил домой и наказывал его, Рэд чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым.

Ну, до недавнего времени.

Рэд не мог выкинуть из головы сегодняшнее утро, когда Папирус говорил комплименты своему брату. Его собственное имя звучало из уст высокого скелета. Сейчас он осознал, насколько скучал по своему Папирусу, по крайней мере, по старой его версии, до того, как он стал Стражем. Он скучал по цепям, но также и по милым комплиментам. Он скучал по удивительному сочетанию боли и удовольствия. По поцелуям Папируса. Боже, когда они вообще в последний раз целовались? Месяцы назад? Годы? Он даже не мог вспомнить.

Рэд обхватил голову руками и стал мотать ей из стороны в сторону. Он не имел в виду, что Папирус мучал его! Ему нравились пытки. Босс просто устанавливал правила, и Рэду это нравилось!

Да, бывали случаи, когда Рэд просил о стоп-слове. Но брат был прав — это было ни к чему! Рэд мог выдержать всё! Он любил наказания! За исключением последнего раза.

Но что Санс знал об этом? Он даже не встречал его брата! Да пошёл он!

Он надел чистую одежду и зашагал вниз по лестнице в раздражении. Он собирался высказать Сансу, куда тот может засунуть свои осуждения.

Но его решительность улетучилась при одном лишь взгляде на своего двойника. Он сидел на диване, устремив блестящий от слёз взгляд на Рэда. Это лицо и поза — всё свидетельствовало о крайней степени напряжения. Он встал и подошёл к подножию лестницы, где стоял Рэд.

— рэд, мне правда жаль. я был не в себе. я не должен был говорить всё это.

Рэд коротко взглянул на него, следы гнева покидали его душу. Он кивнул, принимая извинения.

Санс поднял руки и обнял Рэда, шепча ему в боковую часть черепа:

— поверь моим словам: папс и я никогда не тронем тебя. ты можешь оставаться здесь так долго, как захочешь.

Рэд вошёл в ступор от объятия. Какого хрена? Он даже не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз его кто-то обнимал. Это дерьмо было слишком личным, да и кто вообще обнимает так всех монстров направо и налево?

Но это было приятно. Он не хотел, чтобы это кончалось. Он обвил руками Санса и сжал руки на его лопатках.

Санс повернул голову и мягко поцеловал Рэда в щёку.

— ааа! — Рэд попятился назад, запнулся о собственные ноги и упал на ступеньки. — какого хрена?!

В этот же момент лицо Санса окрасилось ярко синим:

— прости, кажется, я неправильно понял ситуацию.

Рэд чувствовал, как его душа утопала в волнении. Да, Санс и правда неправильно истолковал ситуацию, но Рэд не мог не думать, каким красивым был скелет, когда… нет, стоп, о чём он вообще думал? Он смотрел на _себя самого_. Да что с ним всё-таки, блядь, было не так?

Но когда Санс стал уходить, Рэд поспешно окликнул его:

— подожди!

Санс обернулся. Оба замерли. Рэд колебался. Наконец, сухо сглотнув, он пробормотал:

— я н-не был против... мне п-понравилось это.

_Боже, о чём он, блядь, только думал?_

Санс широко улыбнулся и вернулся на лестницу. Он опустился на колени прямо перед лицом Рэда и мягко прикоснулся к его щеке в скелепоцелуе. Рэд задрожал и вопреки своей воле и всякому здравому смыслу повернулся, чтобы соприкоснуться своим ртом с ртом Санса. Тот отпрянул и посмотрел на Рэда — в его глазах читалась похоть. Он снова наклонился к Рэду и провёл дорожку мягких поцелуев-прикосновений от его щеки до шеи. Рэд издал тихий стон, когда его двойник прошёлся по чувствительным позвонкам.

Санс протянул руку к подбородку Рэда, и воздух стали пронизывать острые покалывания магии, когда Санс сформировал во рту голубой язык. Дыхание Рэда перехватило, когда Санс прижался к его зубам в немой просьбе проникнуть внутрь.

Рэд застонал, его душа вздрогнула, и язык Санса пробрался внутрь при первой возможности. Рэд поспешно сформировал свой собственный красный язык и почувствовал, как язык Санса ухватился за его магию. По вкусу магия Санса оказалась такой непохожей на магию его брата — она была успокаивающе сладкой с кисловатым, щиплющим оттенком. Рэд продвинул свой язык глубже, чтобы лучше насладиться вкусом.

Санс дал задний ход и вытащил свой язык изо рта Рэда, к большому разочарованию второго. Похоже, его недовольство было замечено, так как в следующее мгновение Санс прижал палец ко рту Рэда и дразняще прошептал:

— шшш.

Санс спустился на нижнюю ступеньку и оказался у Рэда между ног. Он протянул руку и нежно потянул шорты Рэда вниз, обнажая тазовые кости. Рэд резко почувствовал себя разоблачённым. Что он, блядь, творил?! Рэд прижал руки между своих ног, пытаясь скрыть своё тело.

Санс посмотрел на него снизу вверх и нахмурился:

— ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился? — он выглядел таким обеспокоенным.

Рэд помотал головой и убрал дрожащие руки:

— н-нет, просто волнуюсь.

Санс усмехнулся и лизнул внутреннюю сторону его бёдер, посылая мурашки по всему его телу. Рэд дрожал от ощущений. Санс чуть отодвинулся от кости и еле слышно прошептал:

— не волнуйся. я не буду делать ничего, чего тебе бы не хотелось, — он коснулся лобковой дуги Рэда и начал нежно массировать кость. Рэд извивался под прикосновениями, задыхаясь. — просто дай мне знать, если тебе что-то не понравится.

Что-то не понравится? Разум Рэда не мог даже представить что-то подобное сейчас. Он не хотел, чтобы Санс останавливался.

Санс стал массировать дугу более энергично и приблизился лицом к тазу Рэда. Он стал неспешно ласкать языком подвздошную кость, и Рэд непроизвольно оторвал позвоночник от ступеней, поддаваясь ощущениям. Он чувствовал, как начинает терять самоконтроль, когда Санс медленно прошёлся языком вниз по костям, дразняще проникая в каждую щель, пока не достиг лобковой кости.

Рэд чувствовал завихрения и пульсацию непроизвольной магии там, где Санс ласкал его. Рэд пытался бороться — уже то, что другой скелет трогал его чувствительные кости, было недопустимым, — но он проиграл в бою со своим телом. Когда магия была полностью сформирована, он наконец выдохнул весь воздух, который бессознательно сдерживал всё это время.

Санс прекратил движения и оторвался от мерцающего красного входа. Он мягко улыбнулся Рэду:

— ты позволишь?

Ох блядь, почему он просил разрешения? Рэд знал, что всё это было неправильно, знал, что если Папирус когда-нибудь найдёт его, то убьёт. Но ему чертовски нравилось это. Несмотря на все опасения, он с энтузиазмом кивнул.

Санс опустил голову и аккуратно провёл языком по щели.

— нгх! — Рэд непроизвольно подался вперёд, сползая ближе к Сансу. Смена позиции позволила Рэду лучше видеть другого скелета. Хотя это не имело значения. Поощряемый движением, Санс погрузил язык в складки и начал продвигаться глубже, скользя магической слюной. Рэд застонал и зажмурился, что было сил.

Санс жадно упивался скользкой магией. Рэд чувствовал, как он исследует его глубины, тщательно облизывая каждый миллиметр, прежде чем продвинуться дальше вглубь. Рэд отчаянно хватал ртом воздух и стонал. От ласк у него началось головокружение: ему не хватало воздуха.

— АААХ! — Рэд закричал, когда его партнёр нашёл особо чувствительную точку в глубине гениталий. Он слегка сжался вокруг языка и рефлекторно схватил Санса левой рукой за затылок. Прежде чем он осознал свои действия, Рэд толкнул череп вперёд.

Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. И что теперь, Санс остановится? Рэд не спрашивал разрешения сделать то, что сделал. Он думал о том, какое наказание ждёт его от скелета.

Рэд почти заскулил, когда Санс вытащил свой язык с небольшим хлюпающим звуком. Санс тяжело дышал, жидкость стекала с его языка.

— знал, что найду твою точку.

Рэд смотрел на него, сбитый с толку. Санс вернулся к красному органу и мгновенно добрался языком до той же точки.

— ааа, аах! о боже!

Санс вошёл в ритм, снова и снова проталкивая язык внутрь, и Рэд запрокинул голову назад, не в силах сдерживать себя. Чёрт, чёрт, он был так близок. Огонь в его душе достиг своего пика, и он знал, что не сможет продержаться долго.

Санс прижал руку к его клитору и начал энергично массировать его маленькими кругами. Рэд в судорогах подался тазом вперёд, чуть не соскользнув со ступеньки. Его гениталии сжались вокруг языка Санса, а пальцы ног прижались к стопам, когда он кончил. Он знал, что кричит ругательствами, но не мог разобрать собственных слов.

Когда всё закончилось, Санс выпил жидкость из складок Рэда, с хлюпающим звуком втягивая её в себя. Каждый раз, когда скелет возвращался языком к его входу, Рэд сжимался. После оргазма он был гиперчувствителен, и эти движения просто доводили его до помешательства.

Выпив всё содержимое, Санс лёг на Рэда и прижался своей нижней половиной тела к его промежности. Рэд дрожал, когда Санс вплотную приблизился лицом к его лицу:

— на, попробуй.

Санс прижал язык к зубам Рэда, и в этот раз тот сразу впустил его внутрь. Языки соприкоснулись, и Рэд ощутил смесь кисловато сладкого вкуса Санса с его собственным вкусом, напоминавшим приторный сироп. Комбинация была опьяняющей.

Когда Санс отпрянул назад, тонкая ниточка красно-синей слюны продлилась от его рта и притянулась ко рту Рэда. Он слегка вздрогнул. Боже, как же это было приятно.

Санс встал, возвышаясь над Рэдом. Он закрыл глаза и потянулся, его кости щёлкали и хрустели, когда он растягивал конечности.

— ммм, это было весело. хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?

Рэд смотрел на него в недоумении:

— ты… — он кашлянул, — не хочешь ничего в ответ?

— хех, не, нет настроения.

Рэд исследовал другого скелета глазами. Что, чёрт возьми, было с ним не так? Как у кого-то может не быть настроения после такого?

Санс открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз на Рэда.

— ах, вот чёрт, погоди секунду.

Он пошёл на кухню и вернулся через мгновение с маленьким кухонным полотенцем в руках. Он бросил его двойнику.

— извини за беспорядок. думал, я собрал всё, пока оно ничего не испачкало.

Он кивнул головой, указав на ступеньку под тазом Рэда. Там были капли прозрачной жидкости, отсвечивающие бледно-красным сиянием.

— извини, можно попросить тебя вытереть? папирус убьёт нас, если тут останутся следы.

Рэд кивнул, слегка краснея. Он протёр ступеньку, внутреннюю сторону своих бёдер и свои всё ещё сформированные гениталии, с которых продолжала капать жидкость.

Санс принёс им воды и пригласил посмотреть телевизор, сидя на диване. Рэд согласился составить ему компанию, и Санс включил какое-то глупое игровое шоу.

Рэд едва ли обращал внимание на телевизор. Его душа просто не могла прийти в себя.

Боже, да он был ебанутым на всю голову.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сцена на лестнице в аудио варианте (это просто нечто :D), by Snassty:  
> http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com/post/143417057687/snassty-nsfw-audio-over-here-pumbaa-not-in
> 
> Комикс Kamitakai по сцене на лестнице:  
> http://kamitakai.tumblr.com/post/143254638780/to-love-yourself-fanfiction-fan-art  
> http://kamitakai.tumblr.com/post/143300158205/to-love-yourself-part-2  
> http://kamitakai.tumblr.com/post/143307513210/to-love-yourself-part-3  
> http://kamitakai.tumblr.com/post/143359562855/to-love-yourself-pg-4  
> http://kamitakai.tumblr.com/post/143414307270/to-love-yourself-part-5-there-you-go  
> http://kamitakai.tumblr.com/post/143520896660  
> http://kamitakai.tumblr.com/post/143920480935


	5. Вина

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Блог автора оригинального текста в Tumblr: http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Эта глава не имеет дополнительных тегов.

Яркая вспышка заставила Папируса зажмуриться.

— Ой, ещё один кадр, Мистер Скелет! На последнем вы моргнули!

— УПС! Я, ВЕЛИКИЙ ПАПИРУС, ПРИНОШУ ИЗВИНЕНИЯ ЗА ОШИБКУ. ВЫ МОЖЕТЕ СДЕЛАТЬ СТОЛЬКО СНИМКОВ, СКОЛЬКО ХОТИТЕ!

Юный человеческий ребёнок рядом с Папирусом хихикнул и теснее прижался к высокому скелету. С помощью магии скелет заставил свой красный плащ развеваться на воображаемом ветру. Отец ребёнка удивлённо ахнул и сделал ещё один снимок, на этот раз без вспышки.

Он шагнул вперёд и пожал Папирусу руку:

— Это было потрясающе! Спасибо Вам большое!

— НЬЕ ХЕ ХЕХ! НЕ СТОИТ БЛАГОДАРНОСТИ, ЧЕЛОВЕК! И НЕ ЗАБУДЬТЕ ОПРОБОВАТЬ МОИ ГОЛОВОЛОМКИ, ПРЕЖДЕ ЧЕМ УЙТИ! ЭТО ТРАДИЦИЯ МОНСТРОВ!

Когда пара удалилась, толпа людей придвинулась ближе, чтобы сделать удачные снимки. Папирус упёр руки в бока, выкатил грудь и стал позировать вспышкам фотокамер.

Папирус любил свою работу. Он всегда хотел быть Королевским Стражем, хотел, ещё будучи мелкой кучкой костей. Уважение! Популярность! Шанс по-настоящему испытать свои способности к пазлотворчеству! Он, Великий Папирус, всегда знал, что эта работа идеально подойдёт скелету такого калибра!

И как он был счастлив, когда однажды Андайн подошла к нему и сообщила потрясающую новость. Она объяснила, насколько важно было показать сплочённость и силу Королевской Гвардии каждому посетителю Самого Нового Дома.

Папирус знал, что не подведёт Андайн, и он не подвёл! Каждый день десятки людей выстраивались в очередь, чтобы сфотографироваться с ним, испытать самые сложные головоломки и, при случае, послушать его рассказы о каждом важном монстре, каждом столичном здании и всей богатой истории Подземелья.

Толпа начала редеть, переходя к следующей головоломке. Папирус стал продвигаться вперёд вместе с группой — ему нужно было не отставать, чтобы успевать вовремя настраивать механизмы.

Но вдруг у него возникло странное чувство. Папирус обернулся: один человек из толпы остался стоять неподвижно. Он внимательно смотрел на скелета усталыми глазами. Что-то в этом образе тревожило его: то ли обескураживающий, пристальный взгляд, то ли странная, зажатая поза. Как бы то ни было, душа Папируса слегка вздрогнула от страха, а по позвоночнику пробежали мурашки.

Человек заметил, что скелет смотрел на него в ответ, и широко улыбнулся. Он поднял руку — его скованные движения были так неестественны — и показал камеру. Он слегка наклонил голову, словно прося о фотографии.

Папирус кивнул и расплылся в улыбке. Быть может, человек просто стеснялся! Конечно, это можно понять. Скелет встал в позу для съёмки, но моргнул от вспышки. Когда через мгновение он вновь открыл глаза, человека уже не было. Папирус спешно огляделся по сторонам – ни следа.

Должно быть, он ушёл к следующей головоломке вместе с остальными.

Как только Папирус сдвинулся с места, чтобы догнать туристическую группу, в кармане загудело. Он достал свой телефон, экран высвечивал одно новое сообщение от Фриск.

* Мы с мамой тут подумали, не хотите ли вы с Сансом и вашим двоюродным братом поужинать с нами на этой неделе? У меня пока не было возможности поговорить с ним, и мама очень хочет его увидеть.

Папирус засиял от возбуждения и уже чуть было не ответил полное энтузиазма «ДА, КОНЕЧНО!», но в шаге от отправки сообщения он понял — это было слишком самонадеянно. Рэд явно чувствовал себя нехорошо. Было бы невежливо обещать что-то от его лица, ведь возможно, сам он не захочет никуда идти.

* МНЕ НУЖНО СПРОСИТЬ РЭДА. ОН НЕ ОЧЕНЬ ХОРОШО СЕБЯ ЧУВСТВУЕТ В ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ ВРЕМЯ.

И всё же Папирус надеялся, что Рэд пойдёт. Честно говоря, его беспокоило состояние этого скелета. Ежедневный сон до самого вечера, апатия — всё это очень напоминало ему прежнее состояние Санса.

Папирус вздохнул. Внезапно он осознал, что простоял на месте слишком долго. В спешке он ринулся за группой людей, надеясь, что никто не стал копаться в механизмах его головоломок.

***

Рэд смотрел невидящими глазами в экран телевизора. Он сидел на продавленном диване, подтянув колени к груди и обхватив их руками. С кухни доносились звуки: Санс готовил ужин.

Рэд не мог перестать думать о том, что произошло. Что же он, блядь, натворил? По сути, он позволил _другому я_ сделать такое с собой! Его душа не могла успокоиться и продолжала трепетать при одной только мысли о прикосновениях Санса. И ведь это произошло не потому, что он не мог ему помешать. Твою ж мать, этот скелет постоянно спрашивал его разрешения. Он действительно был таким ничтожеством, что просто не мог сказать нет? Почему он, чёрт возьми, просто не отказался?

Рэд опустил голову на колени. Он хотел этого, вот почему. Но почему поддался? И откуда, раз уж на то пошло, взялось такое искушение? Да, ему не хватало брата, но это было уже слишком.

Ох блядь, Папирус... Рэд сильнее вжал голову в колени. Он изменил ему. И этому не было оправданий. Он сделал это без единого сомнения. Ему даже в голову не пришло, как это может повлиять на брата. Вина пронзила его душу. Боль была такой силы, что окутала всё его тело целиком. Его кости издали небольшой треск, прежде чем он подавил эмоцию.

И плюс ко всему, кто знает, что на уме у этого Санса? Если чему-то Рэда и научила его вселенная, так это тому, что никому нельзя доверять. У него ещё оставались сомнения — спасибо ебучему цветку, — но как только брат оскорбил его, все колебания рассеялись. Весь мир — это «убей или будешь убит», и он был уверен, что эта вселенная не исключение из правила.

Рэд вздохнул. Он понял, что всё ещё злится на Папируса за те последние слова, что ему пришлось услышать перед тем, как покинуть свою вселенную. Может быть поэтому он и позволил Сансу сделать это с собой. Акт возмездия. Конечно, тогда в процессе он мог и не осознавать этого, но подсознательно он злился. Не было никакого другого объяснения его поступку.

Входная дверь неожиданно распахнулась, с шумом ударившись о стену. Рэд подскочил и посмотрел направо. В гостиную вошёл Папирус. Его безграничную энергию нельзя было не узнать.

— ПРИВЕТСТВУЮ, РЭД! Я, ВЕЛИКИЙ ПАПИРУС, РАД, ЧТО ТЫ ВСТАЛ С ПОСТЕЛИ!

Рэд медленно кивнул и повернулся в сторону кухни. Оттуда вышел Санс, на нём был розовый кружевной фартук совсем ему не по размеру.

— хей, бро, ужин почти готов, так что заходите, вы двое.

Папирус осторожно прокрался в кухню.

— ВАУШКИ, САНС! ТЫ ПРИГОТОВИЛ УЖИН? Я ТАК ТОБОЙ ГОРЖУСЬ!

— хех, ну, сегодня я остался дома, а тебе пришлось работать, так что я подумал, что будет честно, если я попробую.

Рэд встал с дивана и медленно проследовал за братьями на кухню. Запах жареного мяса наполнял комнату. Он сел напротив Папируса.

— ЧТО ТЫ ПРИГОТОВИЛ, БРАТЕЦ? ЗАПАХ КАКОЙ-ТО… СВОЕОБРАЗНЫЙ, — Папирус поморщился.

Санс поставил сковородку на стол и кухонными щипцами шлёпнул на тарелку Папируса хот-дог.

— САНС! ХОТ-ДОГИ? — явное отвращение читалось на его лице.

— эй, никаких жалоб. это дёшево и вкусно.

— НО САНС, ХОТ-ДОГИ? ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ, КАК Я НЕНАВИЖУ ЖИР!

— заткнись, бро. то, что ты научился готовить, не значит, что научился и я. это одна из немногих вещей, что я умею. и кстати, основами этого рецепта я овладел в совершенстве, — он ухмыльнулся, сервируя две другие тарелки. — и я наслаждаюсь возможностью угостить тебя своим любимым блюдом.

Папирус громко завопил:

— САНС, ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН ПОПРОБОВАТЬ ПРИГОТОВИТЬ СПАГЕТТИ, ЭТО КЛАССИКА! Я С УДОВОЛЬСТВИЕМ НАУЧУ ТЕБЯ!

— _честно говоря_ , это лишит мою готовку смысла, папс.

Папирус тяжело вздохнул, увидев вторую сковородку. Аккуратно, орудуя ножом и вилкой, он отрезал кусочек хот-дога и попробовал. Его лицо сморщилось от отвращения.

Рэд посмотрел на свою тарелку. Санс даже не подал к хот-догу булочку. И горчицу. Он окинул взглядом стол и увидел, как его двойник выдавливает добрую половину бутылки кетчупа на свою порцию. Рэд точно так же поступил бы с горчицей, будь у него такая возможность, а от приторного запаха этой красной приправы его тошнило. Или его тошнило от вины за содеянное ранее. Он вздохнул, взял в руку хот-дог и начал есть, не обращая внимания на вкус.

— ТАК КАК ВЫ ДВОЕ ПРОВЕЛИ ДЕНЬ?

Рэд взглянул на Папируса и убедился, что высокий скелет обращался прямо к нему. Он уткнулся обратно в тарелку, промычав едва слышимое «ничего особенного». Рэд чувствовал как краснеет и ненавидел себя за это.

Санс хихикнул:

— мы с рэдом немного повеселились.

Рэд поднял голову и в ужасе уставился на него.

— вечеринка обошлась без _сосисок_ , — сказал Санс, помахав хот-догом в сторону Рэда, — но я думаю, рэд согласится, что нам и без них было весело. Санс подмигнул.

— ВАУШКИ! — выкрикнул Папирус в искреннем восхищении. – Я РАД, ЧТО ТЫ НЕ ПРОСПАЛ ЦЕЛЫЙ ДЕНЬ, РЭД. Я УЖЕ БЫЛО НАЧАЛ ВОЛНОВАТЬСЯ!

— хех, ну, он пытался, конечно, но кто может спать, если я рядом?

Рэд бросил свой хот-дог на тарелку и резко вскочил.

— какого хуя ты ему это рассказываешь? для чего?!

Санс слабо улыбнулся:

—хех, я ведь уже говорил. я полностью честен с папсом. это касается всего. и ты не исключение.

Рэд взглянул на Папируса: тот улыбался брату, светясь от счастья. Эта лучезарная улыбка окончательно вывела его из себя.

Он долбанул по столу так, что два других скелета подпрыгнули.

— так, блядь, что с вами со всеми здесь не так?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? – голос Папируса стал заметно тише.

— почему вы, сука, все такие милые? я что-то пропустил? почему ты нахуй думаешь, что нормально всё-всё рассказывать своему брату?

Глаза Папируса расширились. Тем же приглушённым голосом он спросил:

— Там… там, откуда ты, все не так милы?

— Да ёб твою мать, нет же, нет!

Папирус вздрогнул от того, с какой яростью Рэд продолжал:

— «убей или будешь убит», ни у кого нет времени на любезности.

Казалось, Папирус вот-вот заплачет.

— так и _какого же хуя_ вы оба хотите от меня? потому что никто, блядь, не может быть милым, и вы больше не воспользуетесь мной, пока я не узнаю, чего же вам двоим от меня нужно!

— мы ничего не хотим от тебя. здесь всё по-другому, – голос Санса лишился своей привычной весёлости.

— херня.

Папирус нервно потянул свой плащ и тихо пробормотал:

— Следи за языком.

Рэд истерично засмеялся. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать – это было слишком смешно. У него внутри закипала истерика. Эти два долбоёба не могли быть честными даже с ним. Они собирались водить его за нос. Но он не будет в этом участвовать. Он отказывается.  
Потому что никто не может быть настолько милым.

Смех Рэда перешёл в сдавленные рыдания. Его трясло так сильно, что он мог слышать грохот своих костей.

Папирус встал со стула, подошёл к нему и обнял за плечи. Рэд уткнулся в грудь высокого скелета. Что он делает? Почему он позволяет Папирусу делать это?

— это нечестно, — промямлил он.

— тебе не обязательно покидать нас, — сказал Санс со своего места. – ты можешь оставаться здесь столько, сколько захочешь.

— это просто нечестно, — повторял Рэд. Его рыдания усилились.

Папирус сильнее прижал его к своей груди и пробормотал что-то утешающее, хотя Рэд уже не мог разобрать его слов. Он вдавил своё лицо ему в грудь и позволил себе окончательно сорваться.

Он не знал, как долго это продолжалось, но когда он отстранился от груди скелета, то был полностью истощён. Рэд сделал шаг назад и увидел обеспокоенное лицо Папируса. Этот взгляд наполнил душу Рэда всепоглощающем чувством вины.

Он отвернулся к лестнице и пробормотал:

— я иду спать.

Папирус слегка сжал его руку, но Рэд резко выдернул её и поплёлся к себе. Шатаясь, он преодолел лестницу и зашёл в свою спальню. Он сразу упал на матрас и лежал там, безразличный ко всему.

Всё, чего ему хотелось, — это погрузиться в сон. Всё что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от вины и боли, сочащихся из его души.


	6. Признание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Блог автора оригинального текста в Tumblr: http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Эта глава не имеет дополнительных тегов.
> 
> Следующая глава будет чуть менее тяжёлой. В каком-то смысле.

Папирус слонялся по гостиной. Это была суббота, его выходной. Как правило, он и Санс проводили выходные вместе. Играли в игры или навещали друзей. Однажды они даже пробрались на автошоу через человеческую границу. Каждые выходные с Сансом становились приключением, и Папирус был поистине счастлив проводить своё время со старшим братом.

Но сегодня Папирус просто не мог расслабиться. Тревога переполняла его, он даже не мог заставить себя сесть.

И он знал, что Санс чувствовал то же самое. Его брат сидел на диване, уставившись в телевизор. Он выключил звук и смотрел сквозь экран, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на сменяющиеся кадры. Иногда он бросал взгляд на свою старую спальню и, не найдя признаков появления в дверях Рэда, отводил глаза обратно к экрану.

Папирус остановился и посмотрел на часы. Полдень. Что ж, уже слишком поздно. Он пошёл на кухню, сделал сэндвич с сыром на скорую руку и налил стакан воды. Не лучшее его блюдо, но сейчас это не имело значения. Он вернулся в гостиную с едой и поймал недоумевающий взгляд Санса.

— Я СЕЙЧАС ВЕРНУСЬ, БРАТЕЦ.

Папирус поднялся наверх по лестнице, он был полон решимости не дать Рэду спать и дальше. Пришло время им поговорить.

Он осторожно толкнул дверь и заметил скелета: тот лежал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Рэд был полностью одет. Одеяло наполовину сползло на пол, а простыни были разбросаны как попало. Папирус задумался, о том когда же в последний раз меняли это постельное бельё.

— Рэд? — он понизил голос. Он знал, что их гость был слегка нервным и дёрганным, и потому подавил свою обычную привычку заявлять о своём присутствии максимально громко. Всё же это могло напугать даже самого спокойного из монстров.

Гость продолжал лежать, никак не реагируя на вошедшего без предупреждения скелета.

— Рэд, проснись. Уже поздно.

И снова без ответа. Папирус хотел было начать свои ворчливые причитания, но сдержался. Нужно быть с ним помягче, здесь нет его вины.

Он громко прочистил горло и неуверенно позвал:

— Санс?

Низкий скелет немного вздрогнул. Он поднял голову с подушки, его глаза всё ещё были закрыты:

— что такое, босс? — его голос был слабым, но слегка воспрянул к концу фразы.

«Босс?» Это было странно. Рэд считал Папируса за главного? Кажется, это было самым безопасным из предположений. В конце концов, между ним и его братом обычно именно он, Великий Папирус, управлял ситуацией. И всё же было крайне странно слышать такое обращение.

Рэд повернул голову и увидел Папируса, возвышающегося над ним. Папирус мог видеть пот, выступающий на лбу другого скелета. Требовалось так много усилий, чтобы не напугать его.

— оу, ээ, хех, извини, думал, это был... — Рэд затих. Он бросил взгляд на еду у Папируса в руках. — это мне?

Папирус кивнул и предложил ему тарелку:

— Уже очень поздно. Ты должен поесть.

— я не голоден. можешь оставить себе, — он перевернулся к стене. — я сильно устал. я подойду к ужину.

Беспокойство кольнуло душу Папируса. Он вздохнул и поставил еду и воду на тумбочку у кровати. Он знал, что Рэд говорил правду — тот выглядел совершенно измотанным, — но он также знал, что не должен дать ему снова уснуть. Рэд слишком напоминал ему брата, и для них обоих сон в таких количествах не был полезен.

— Рэд, мне нужно поговорить с тобой

Низкорослый скелет тяжело вздохнул:

— а это не может подождать?

— Нет. Я думаю, тебе нужна моя помощь.

Рэд саркастически усмехнулся, но Папирус продолжал настаивать:

— Если ты хоть чем-то похож на моего Санса, то я знаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь, и хочу помочь тебе!

Рэд вновь повернулся к нему. Он всё ещё сильно потел, но его брови хмурились.

— с чего бы мне чувствовать то же, что чувствовал твой санс? мы с ним не одно и то же.

— Но ты ведёшь себя так же, как вёл себя он, — Папирус опустился коленями на пол рядом с кроватью и вздохнул. — Он спал целыми днями, и его не заботило ничего на свете, — он протянул руку к плечу Рэда и еле слышно добавил. — Я почти потерял его.

Рэд моргнул:

— что ты имеешь в виду?

Папирус убрал руку с плеча Рэда и положил себе на колени. Он не любил зацикливаться на прошлом. Кому нужно прошлое, если настоящее было таким светлым, а будущее казалось ещё светлей?

Но он знал, что это не распространялось на Санса. Даже сейчас, спустя годы, бывали моменты, когда его брат смотрел в пустоту, не моргая, потерянный в своих мыслях. Он всегда мог определить, когда Санс окунался в свои не лучшие воспоминания: он смотрел куда-то вдаль, крепко обхватив себя руками. В особо плохие дни зрачки Санса исчезали, и он сильно дрожал. Когда такое случалось, Папирус тряс его, чтобы вывести из ступора, и звал вернуться к реальности. Санс извинялся и продолжал обычную жизнь, будто ничего не случилось. Но с недавних пор он стал делиться своими воспоминаниями с Папирусом. И каждый раз после откровенного разговора он говорил, насколько легче ему стало. Санс добился такого большого прогресса, особенно за последний год.

А сейчас в том же самом нуждался Рэд. Но заставить его открыться можно было только одним способом — самому вникнуть в его прошлое.

— Он почти погиб, и всё из-за того, что я отказывался замечать, насколько несчастлив он был, — Папирус с силой сжал свои бедренные кости. — Я так радовался оказаться на Поверхности. Совершенно новая жизнь под солнцем! Новый дом! Однако… — его голос застрял в горле. — Я не понимал, что Санс был подавлен. Сейчас я знаю, что он ждал сброса, но тогда мне казалось, что он просто ленится. Пока все монстры, объединившись в одно, возрождали Самый Новый Дом, Санс лишь бездельничал. Вместо того, чтобы предложить свою помощь, он всё время только и делал, что спал! Так что мне пришлось взять всё в свои руки. Я подал заявку на квартиру в столице, и мы переехали, как только Король Азгор объявил о начале процесса миграции монстров. Я думал, как только Санс увидит, как же чудесна Поверхность, он воспрянет духом так же, как я!

Но ему стало только хуже. По ночам он просыпался от кошмаров, вопя от ужаса. По нескольку дней он ничего не ел. Как-то он не вставал с постели в течение двух недель.

Папирус мог чувствовать слёзы, появившиеся в уголках его глаз от воспоминаний, его голос дрогнул, когда он продолжил:

— Однажды Санс сказал мне, что собирается уйти на какое-то время, но вернётся, как только произойдёт сброс. Видимо, он думал, что это обнадёжит меня, но я испугался до смерти. Я не знал, что он имеет в виду, но я чувствовал, что эта новость не была хорошей, как он ни пытался подать её.

Папирус вытер слёзы.

— и что произошло? — голос Рэда был едва различим.

— Перед тем, как он смог уйти, я поцеловал его.

Глаза Рэда расширились.

— Нье хех, — Папирус засмеялся сквозь слёзы. — Его реакция была в точности такой же. Подозреваю, он думал, что я не любил его так, как он любил меня.  
Он вспомнил, как Санс оцепенел, когда Папирус прижал свой рот ко рту брата. Когда Папирус отстранился, по щекам обоих текли слёзы.

— Только с этого момента он стал делиться со мной всем. Он рассказал мне, как проживал бесчисленные таймлайны. Как мы оба были подопытными в экспериментах Гастера. И… как сильно он любил меня.

Чтобы в полной мере выразить это, Санс использовал куда больше, чем просто слова. Папирус покраснел от воспоминаний.

— что ж, разве _он_ не счастливчик? — зависть в голосе Рэда нельзя было спутать ни с чем.

Папирус посмотрел ему в глаза:

— Ему понадобилось много времени, чтобы добиться улучшений. Прошёл всего год с тех пор, как он смог перебороть себя и стал рассказывать мне обо всём что с ним происходит. И у него всё ещё бывают плохие дни. Он был совсем один долгие-долгие годы и прошёл через бесчисленное количество сбросов. Я был так близок к тому, чтобы потерять его навсегда, — он сглотнул. — Я знаю, ты не веришь нам, но я не хочу, чтобы и ты проходил через всё это.

Рэд молча смотрел на Папируса, выражение его лица трудно было понять.

— Прошу, Рэд, я знаю, что ты хороший, и мы волнуемся за тебя. В это трудно поверить, но это правда.

— вы ничего обо мне не знаете, — Рэд смотрел пустым взглядом сквозь Папируса. Санс выглядел так же, когда тонул в своих плохих воспоминаниях.

— Так расскажи мне. Расскажи о сбросах. О своём Гастере. Расскажи мне обо всём. Только прошу, просто говори.

***

Просто говори. Легче сказать, чем сделать. И о чём говорить? О том, каким мудаком был Рэд? О том, как его ненавидел собственный брат? И если этот Папирус был таким же милым, каким казался, если это не было всего лишь попыткой пустить пыль в глаза, тогда он просто не смог бы простить кого-то вроде него. Рэд был такой сволочью.

— ты когда-нибудь кого-нибудь убивал?

Папирус медленно помотал головой, он поднял брови в шоке от вопроса.

— а я убивал.

Какое-то время они просто смотрели друг на друга, пока Папирус не произнёс:

— Ну? Ты собираешься объяснять?

Рэд подтянул колени к груди и глубоко вздохнул.

— ну, как я уже говорил прошлой ночью, в моём мире действует правило «убей или будешь убит». все постоянно сражаются друг с другом. ради забавы или авторитета, или просто из-за плохого настроения — не так важно, все просто сражаются. мой бро часто огрызался в ответ на обиды монстров, когда был моложе. он говорил каждому, кто только мог его слышать, что собирается стать королевским стражем, ведь тогда он сможет надрать задницу любому. хех. он был таким… жизнерадостным. ну, он ведь был ребёнком. мы оба были. может быть, по этой причине большинство монстров спускало всё на тормозах. думаю, было лишь вопросом времени, когда это кого-нибудь заебёт настолько, что моего брата вызовут на поединок. хех. к тому моменту, как я услышал его крики о помощи, его уже успели побить.

Рэд до сих пор помнил, как бежал на отчаянные крики брата. Брызги снега разлетелись во все стороны, когда он затормозил, достигнув места сражения. Папирус сжимал свой череп руками и отчаянно звал на помощь, а над ним возвышался один из здешних волкомонстров. Шерсть на его плече слиплась от выступившей крови, очевидно, он пострадал от атаки Папируса. Рэд явственно увидел перекошенное яростью лицо монстра. Волчьи лапы были занесены для удара, чтобы как следует наказать эту жалкую, сжавшуюся от страха кучку костей.

При виде этой сцены гнев завладел Рэдом. Он призвал всю свою магию и толкнул монстра на землю так сильно как только мог. Удерживая его на земле, он обратился к Папирусу, до сих пор держащемуся за голову от боли. Рэд отнял его трясущиеся руки от лица и увидел длинную проходившую через глаз трещину.

И Рэд потерял контроль. Он поднял монстра в воздух и несколько раз сильно ударил его об землю. Его соперник пробовал использовать собственную магию против скелета, но он с легкостью увернулся от нападения.

— я надрал задницу этому парню. это было не трудно. я знал, как позаботиться о себе.

Рэд сделал паузу, вспоминая маску страха, застывшую на лице этого монстра. Этот парень знал, что проиграл, и знал, что его судьба была в руках у скелета.

— я не убил его на месте, я решил дать ему уйти. он бы не стал связываться с нами ещё раз. по крайней мере, так я думал, — Рэд сильнее прижал колени к груди. — я отвернулся, чтобы поднять брата и пойти домой, а этот ублюдок ударил меня в спину. несмотря на то, что я пощадил его. он выбил мне зуб.

Рэд помнил, как нагнулся, чтобы посмотреть на лицо брата. Он должен был убедиться, что тот в порядке и может двигаться. Внезапно за пронзительным криком Папируса последовала новая атака. Его сбил с ног оглушительный удар в челюсть.

— и тогда я убил его.

Рэд даже не сформировал свою магию намеренно. Это было что-то на уровне инстинктов, заложенных в его душе. Он до сих пор помнил резкий упадок всех жизненных резервов, когда он сформировал Гастер-Бластер. Его подсознание не остановило его. Луч суперконцентрированной магии вырвался из пасти Бластера, уничтожив соперника.

— я до сих пор помню этот прах, — его голос ослаб. — он был везде.

Даже после того как монстр был повержен, он не остановил свою атаку. Магия просто лилась из него. Сила последнего магического удара рассеяла пыль во все стороны.

Когда всё закончилось, Рэд не мог остановить рыдания. Это была его вина. Он не хотел никого убивать. Он знал, что это шло в разрез со всеми установками, каким его учили, но это было правдой. Убийство всегда казалось ему таким отвратительным. Теперь он был не лучше, чем все другие поганые монстры Подземелья.

И он до сих пор помнил осуждающие взгляды наблюдателей. В конце концов, какой придурок будет _плакать_  после убийства?

А теперь он понял, что и Босс тоже презирал его за эти слёзы. Брат сказал достаточно перед тем, как Рэд попал в эту вселенную. Всё это время он думал, что Папирус был единственным, кто не порицал его за случившееся в тот день. Единственным, кто ценил его поступок. Похоже, всё было не так. Слёзы – для слабаков, а Босс не был таким.

Рэд вдруг понял, что плачет. Отлично. Ещё одно доказательство его никчёмности.

Папирус приподнялся и обнял меньшего скелета. Рэд обхватил его шею, цепляясь за него, будто за спасательный круг. Боже, он даже не представлял, какими приятными бывают объятия. Этого просто не было там, в его мире. Рэд таял в объятиях, рыдания сотрясали его кости. Он задыхался на грани истерики, но чувствовал, что грудь Папируса поднималась и опускалась спокойно, он глубоко дышал. Рэд сконцентрировался на этом движении, стараясь попасть в ритм.

Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох.

Постепенно дыхание Рэда замедлилось. Почувствовав, что Рэд успокоился, Папирус напоследок сжал объятия сильнее, отстранился и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Пожалуйста, поешь.

Рэд понял, как много он задолжал Папирусу за то, что тот позволил ему проплакать у него на плече два дня подряд. Он кивнул и сел. Папирус передал ему сэндвич, и Рэд взял его слегка трясущимися руками. Он откусил огромный кусок, даже не ощутив вкуса. Первый укус разбудил аппетит, он даже не представлял, насколько проголодался. Он яростно набросился на еду, его острые зубы рвали куски хлеба и сыра.

С набитым ртом Рэд спросил:

— сансу стало лучше от одних таких разговоров? — он шмыгнул носом. — не больно-то это помогает. я не понимаю, как, чёрт возьми, он стал таким счастливым.

Папирус пересел на пол.

— Потребовалось много работы. Всё не закончилось одним разговором. Мы продолжали наши беседы. Я заставил его дать обещание быть кристально честным со мной. И только спустя длительное время он полностью открылся мне. Думаю, он открылся Гриллби и Ториэль только несколько месяцев назад, после длительного обсуждения со своим доктором.

— он посещал доктора?

Папирус воодушевлённо кивнул:

— Да! Совсем немного людей живёт в Самом Новом Доме, и один из них лечит Санса! Вероятно, есть доктора, которым платят за то, что они слушают других. Если бы у меня не было обязанностей Королевского Стража, я бы с удовольствием начал такую карьеру! Я, Великий Папирус, всегда был прекрасным слушателем!

Рэд поморщился. Человеческий доктор? Он не мог понять, как эти двое могут вот так запросто довериться кому-то. Эти засранцы так надолго изгнали их в подземелье! И теперь, когда они вернулись на поверхность, им приходится всё время быть под их надзором. Может, доктор вообще шпионил за ними. Рэд был бы не прочь пойти и надавать этому человечишке за то, что он воспользовался кем-то таким уязвимым, как Санс.

Папирус протянул руку и коснулся щеки Рэда. Тот сразу потерял ход мыслей.

— Я знаю, ты не доверяешь им, но не суди о них по своему опыту. Одно из добрейших созданий, с кем я знаком, — человек. Он показал мне, что может быть хорошим, как и все остальные.

Рэд отстранился от прикосновения и доел бутерброд. Ему казалось, он знает о ком говорит Папирус, и он не хотел о них думать. Было гораздо проще представлять их врагами. И он определённо не хотел обсуждать с человеком свои чувства.

Кроме того, он не мог представить себе, что будет изливать душу даже другому монстру, что уж говорить про грёбаных людишек. Даже сейчас ему с трудом верилось, как много он рассказал Папирусу.

— Ещё я думаю, тебе будет полезен нормальный режим сна. Если ты беспокоишься о том, чем бы занять себя днём, то я уверен, Санс позволит тебе работать с ним в лаборатории доктора Альфис.

— вы работаете с этой шизанутой учёной?

— Доктор Альфис вполне в здравом уме в нашей вселенной. Хотя у неё есть нездоровая любовь к лапше быстрого приготовления, которую я не в состоянии понять.

Рэду было интересно, какой работой занимался преемник Гастера в этой вселенной. Он лишь мельком встречал доктора, когда Гастер взялся за эксперименты с решимостью. Он с содроганием вспомнил инъекции, прожигающие его тело насквозь. Он был рад, что доктора Альфис не было тогда рядом. Она лишь предоставила Гастеру имевшиеся у неё данные, но Рэд был уверен, что при возможности она бы присоединилась и к его экспериментам.

Когда все забыли о скелете после несчастного случая, он не очень-то беспокоился о поддержании связи с доктором Альфис. Впрочем, ему были известны слухи, ходившие вокруг доктора. Хотел бы он знать, действительно ли она похитила так много монстров, сколько упоминалось в тех байках.

Но если судить по той части этого мира, что видел он, то местная доктор Альфис скорее всего усыновляет сироток, кормит голодающих и избавляет весь мир от болезней.

— хех. думаю, я могу попробовать.

— Это всё, о чём я прошу. Просто попробуй.

Папирус оттолкнулся от пола и громко продекламировал:

— КАК НАСЧЁТ ПЕРЕОДЕТЬСЯ И СПУСТИТЬСЯ ВНИЗ? БЫЛО БЫ ЗДОРОВО ПРОВЕСТИ ЭТОТ ДЕНЬ ВМЕСТЕ.

Рэд вытер слёзы рукавом и медленно кивнул. Приняв ответ, Папирус тут же наклонился и мягко поцеловал его в макушку, прогудев что-то жизнерадостное. Рэд застыл от прикосновения, его щёки залила краска. Когда Папирус отстранился, на его лице сверкала улыбка:

— Спасибо тебе большое, — сказал он мягко.

Рэд быстро кивнул, пытаясь не смотреть на Папируса. Несмотря на все отговорки, он почувствовал, как клубок напряжения в его душе немного распутался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт по 6 главе:  
> http://bluetrashsins.tumblr.com/post/150231170642/happy-birthday-undertailsoulsex-as-ive-said


	7. Связи

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Блог автора оригинального текста в Tumblr: http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Дополнительные теги к этой главе: непристойности; оральный секс; куннилингус; эктоязык; экточлен; эктовагина; секс душами; чувствительные кости; двойное проникновение; секс втроём; болезненный, но приятный секс; гиперстимуляция.

Переодевшись в свежую одежду Санса, Рэд почти ползком спускался по лестнице. Папирус встретил его возвращение мягкой улыбкой, впрочем она почти не касалась его глаз. Рядом с ним, на диване, с отсутствующим видом сидел Санс. Похоже, тот даже не замечал, что был в комнате не один. Чёрные тени залегли под его глазницами. Душа Рэда неприятно сжалась от мысли, спал ли вообще его двойник этой ночью. Он совсем не выглядел выспавшимся, и в этом была только его — Рэда — вина.

Последняя ступенька неожиданно громко скрипнула под ногами Рэда, заставив Санса вздрогнуть и выйти из транса. Его лицо медленно растянулось в улыбке, каждый мускул на нём выражал абсолютное облегчение.

— хей, рэд, — его голос скрипел, словно он заговорил впервые за несколько дней. — ты сегодня рано.

Рэд потянулся руками в карманы своей куртки, но обнаружил, что её на нём не было. Чувствуя всю неловкость ситуации, он остановился, скрестил руки на груди и сухо кивнул, не зная, что ещё ответить двойнику.

Папирус положил руку на плечо брата и привлёк его к себе. Казалось, ему тоже полегчало, но Рэд сомневался, было ли это связано с его появлением. Папирус уткнулся носовой костью в висок Санса, и тот ответил на движение, прижавшись щекой к его лицу.

— хех. ну, раз уж ты встал, может, хочешь чем-нибудь заняться?

Рэд пожал плечами. Его не особо волновало, как они проводят время. Чаще всего он просто делал одолжение Папирусу. Самому ему хотелось вернуться в кровать как можно скорее.

— МНЕ КАЖЕТСЯ, РЭД ЗАХОТЕЛ БЫ ПОСМОТРЕТЬ ЛАБОРАТОРИЮ. МЫ МОГЛИ БЫ ПОСЕТИТЬ ЕЁ ВСЕ ВМЕСТЕ, ЧТО ДУМАЕТЕ?

Зрачки Санса мгновенно потускнели:

— извини, бро, но может, как-нибудь в другой раз? не уверен, что я сейчас в настроении для города, — его плечи слегка напряглись в объятиях брата.

Папирус мягко поцеловал его в висок:

— ЭТО АБСОЛЮТНО НОРМАЛЬНО, БРАТЕЦ. КАК НАСЧЁТ КАРТОЧНОЙ ИГРЫ?

— звучит отлично, бро, — Санс кивнул, чуть расслабившись.

Пока Папирус пошёл за картами, Рэд занял его освободившееся место на диване. Санс с силой потёр глазницы:

— извини, если ты хотел пойти в город сегодня. я просто не готов к шуму и толпам народа.

— не беспокойся, я тоже не в восторге от всего этого, — Рэд начал нервно заламывать руки. — п-прости за вчерашний вечер.

Санс убрал ладони от своего лица и посмотрел на Рэда:

— ты же знаешь, что я говорил серьёзно вчера? мы с папсом никогда не обидим тебя, и ты можешь не возвращаться туда, откуда ты родом. это не похоже на… лучшее место.

Рэд кивнул, но продолжил теребить пальцы. Санс тяжело выдохнул и притянул его к себе за плечо. Руки Рэда успокоились от телесного контакта, но он почувствовал, что начинает потеть. От такой близости Санса душу скрутило в дискомфорте.

— и пожалуйста, не поступай так, как поступал я. не изолируй себя.

Плечи Рэда поникли. Если бы у него ещё остались слёзы, сейчас они бы уже текли по его щекам, но он выплакал всё ещё в спальне. Поэтому он просто прислонился своей головой к голове Санса и тяжело вздохнул. Если бы только душа прекратила пульсировать от чувства вины. Почему ему было так больно огорчать этих двоих? Он познакомился с ними всего неделю назад.

А они уже так сильно заботились о нём.

Рэд задумался, была ли физическая близость чем-то интимным здесь, в этом мире. Его брат был единственным, с кем Рэд когда-либо был близок, и если бы они не провели всю свою жизнь рядом друг с другом, вряд ли он вообще когда-либо вступил бы в _такие_ отношения с кем-нибудь. Если не считать его брата, ну и Гастера, который и так не в счёт, он прожил всю свою жизнь в одиночестве.

Но сейчас, пока он сидел на диване, обнимаясь с Сансом, его разум всё яснее осознавал: за эти короткие несколько дней, проведённых с братьями, он смог бы называть их своими друзьями.

 _Не изолируй себя._ Может, Санс был прав, может, Рэд сам изолировал себя от мира. У него ведь была такая привычка. Как ты можешь впустить кого-то в свою жизнь, если однажды тебе, возможно, придётся его убить? Может, именно поэтому вчера вечером его реакция была столь болезненна. В его мире никто не мог довериться другому.

Но в этом мире, наверное, он мог бы.

Перед лицом Рэда кто-то аккуратно помахал рукой, прерывая его размышления.

— РЭД, С ТОБОЙ ВСЁ ХОРОШО?

Рэд дёрнулся от неожиданности. Он обнаружил себя навалившимся всем телом на Санса, тот нежно гладил его спину. Папирус с обеспокоенный видом стоял напротив.

Рэд почувствовал, что его слегка трясёт. В смущении он высвободил себя из объятий Санса.

— простите, отключился на секунду, — дрожащими руками он поднял футболку и вытер ею пот со лба. — ты принёс карты, папирус?

Тот нерешительно кивнул:

— ДА, НО… — он сделал паузу, — ЕСЛИ ТЫ НЕ ХОЧЕШЬ ИГРАТЬ, Я, ВЕЛИКИЙ ПАПИРУС, НЕПРЕМЕННО ПОЙМУ ЭТО.

— почему бы и нет, звучит весело.

Рэд не был уверен, что «весело» — подходящее слово, но он определённо хотел отвлечься. Если уж он не мог просто заснуть, то уж точно не хотел бы потеряться в своих мыслях.

Папирус всё ещё сомневался, но Санс перехватил инициативу:

— давайте сыграем в сто одно, папс. рэд, ты знаешь правила?

Рэд помотал головой, и Папирус пригласил их на кухню. Когда троица села за стол, он стал раздавать карты, взволнованно объясняя правила. Судя по всему, игра была лёгкой и не предполагала заумных стратегий. Конечно, это было и близко не так весело, как любой из видов покера, которые он видел в Гриллбиз. Правда, обычно веселью там способствовало то, что он напивался до полусмерти и закладывал значительную долю своего золота. И всё же, в сравнении с этим, Сто одно казалось приятно простым.

Почти сразу Рэд начал выигрывать каждую партию. С каждой новой победой он чувствовал, как его уверенность растёт. После пятнадцатого раза подряд Папирус прокричал:

— АРГХ! ДАЖЕ С ТРЕТЬИМ ИГРОКОМ Я НИКОГДА НЕ ВЫИГРЫВАЮ!

— пожалуй, это ещё раз доказывает, что мы, сансы, лучшие, — лицо Санса расплылось в широкой улыбке

— эй, придурок, я выигрываю, не ты, — Рэд ухмыльнулся.

— СЛЕДИ ЗА ЯЗЫКОМ!

Рэд не мог удержаться от смеха. Это было так уморительно — то, как Папирус расстраивался из-за его ругательств.

— прости, папирус. старые привычки, ебать их в рот.

— привычка — _ебать их в рот_? кого? ты должен рассказать нам об этом подробнее, рэд, — поддразнил Санс.

Рэд почувствовал, как кровь прилила к его лицу:

— з-заткнись, ты знаешь, что я имел в виду.

Братья прыснули. Несмотря на дискомфорт, Рэд не мог не засмеяться вместе с ними.

— ЕЩЁ ОДИН РАУНД! Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО СМОГУ ВЫИГРАТЬ НА ЭТОТ РАЗ!

Они сыграли ещё один заход, и, конечно, Рэд снова победил. Папирус бросил оставшиеся в руке карты и выдал громкое «НЬЕХ!».

Рэд захохотал во всё горло. Он живо представил собственного брата, тот бы отреагировал точно так же. Видимо, некоторые вещи были универсальны для всех параллельных вселенных.

Санс похлопал Рэда по спине, и они продолжили смеяться над поведением Папируса.

— ох чёрт, бро. ты даже не пытаешься _крыть_ раздражение  
  
— АААРГХ! САНС!

У Рэда начался очередной приступ хохота. Он не мог поверить, что где-то в мире был ещё один такой же придурок, который любит доставать всех своими шутками так же сильно, как он сам.

— бро, ты ведь сразу знал, что карточные игры — не твой _козырь_.

— САНС! — Папирус изо всех сил пытался не выдать улыбку, но изгиб уголков его рта был виден невооружённым глазом.

Рэд смеялся так сильно, что почувствовал слабость. Он наклонился вперёд, пытаясь опереться о стол, но каким-то образом оказался на полу. Он почувствовал, как страшно краснеет, но захохотал ещё сильнее от собственного падения. Папирус с Сансом встали со стульев и уставились на него в изумлении. У обоих на лицах были широкие улыбки.

— рэд, мои шутки, кажется, заставили тебя с _пики_ ровать со стула.

Рэд согнулся на полу, в его глазницах уже появились слёзы. Папирус взвыл, когда Санс присоединился к приступу смеха.

Когда истерика немного утихла, Папирус подошёл к Рэду, поднял его с пола и аккуратно усадил обратно на стул. Смешки всё никак не кончались, когда Папирус, уперев руки в бока и уже не пряча улыбки, объявил:

— ДУМАЮ, МНЕ ПОРА ЗАНЯТЬСЯ УЖИНОМ. ВЫ ДВОЕ МОЖЕТЕ ПРОДОЛЖАТЬ ИГРУ, ЕСЛИ ХОТИТЕ.

Рэд хотел. Несмотря на былые предубеждения, ему было весело. Санс собрал с пола упавшие карты, перетасовал колоду и раздал новую партию. Вскоре Рэд понял, что всё это время его двойник просто поддавался.

Когда запахи орегано, базилика и чеснока заполнили кухню, игроки шли нога в ногу в ожесточённой схватке. Никто не собирался сдаваться. Их силы были равны, и исход каждой игры решала только удача. Если выигрывал Санс, следующий раунд был за Рэдом, затем опять и опять по кругу.

Чтобы усложнить игру, в середине третьего раунда Рэд бросил Сансу вызов — каламбурный плей-офф. Тот, кто придумает больше каламбуров на заданную тему, выигрывает раунд, затем тема меняется. Выигравший большее число раундов получит титул Чемпиона Каламбуров. На заднем плане Папирус тяжело вздыхал от шуток, но игроки игнорировали его.

К тому времени как Папирус объявил, что ужин готов, скелеты сравнялись в обеих дисциплинах: в карточной игре и каламбурном плей-оффе. Санс отложил карты, когда Папирус подал каждому из них по тарелке спагетти.

— ммм, вот это классика! — сказал Санс, лучезарно улыбаясь брату.

— оу, папирус, ты и впрямь _паста_ рался на славу.

Санс и Рэд захихикали, и Папирус резко накрыл лицо ладонью:

— БОЛЬШЕ НИКАКИХ ШУТОК ЗА УЖИНОМ!

— хех, значит, я выиграл?

— оу, я так не думаю. та шутка даже не была _ореган_ альной.

— СААААНС!

Они ели спагетти, продолжая обмениваться не очень остроумными шутками к недовольству Папируса. Когда с ужином было покончено, Рэд чувствовал такую лёгкость, какую не чувствовал уже многие годы. Его душа была свободна от постоянной грызущей боли. Это было потрясающе — просто не чувствовать себя куском дерьма.

Рэд решил помочь братьям с посудой. Собрав со стола тарелки, он понёс их к раковине, включил воду и начал тщательно мыть. Ох, он не мог поверить, что совершенно не утруждался делать это раньше. Братья были так добры к нему, а он лишь спал днями напролёт.

Пока он разбирался с посудой, из-за спины доносились едва различимые разговоры. Слов нельзя было разобрать из-за шума воды, но было ясно, что братья не хотели, чтобы Рэд их слышал. Его душа слегка сжалась в груди. Почему они говорили о нём? Он сделал что-то не так? Он ведь не спросил разрешения вымыть посуду. Возможно, стоило предупредить их, прежде чем что-либо делать.

Он домыл последнюю тарелку и повернулся, вытирая руки о шорты. На душе была тяжесть. Он посмотрел на братьев, мысленно готовясь к тому, что они собирались ему сказать. Но они лишь искренне улыбнулись.

— ну, эм, какие планы на вечер? — Рэд бросил взгляд на настенные часы — всего шесть. Рановато для сна. Наверняка братья хотели, чтобы он лёг спать позже.

— ну в общем, насчёт этого… — Санс перевёл взгляд на Папируса.

— Я ТУТ ПОДУМАЛ… ИЛИ СКОРЕЕ МЫ ТУТ ПОДУМАЛИ… ЭММ, МОЖЕТ, ТЫ ХОТЕЛ БЫ ПРИСОЕДИНИТЬСЯ… ЭММ, К НАШЕЙ ВЕСЁЛОЙ ИГРЕ?

Рэд моргнул, и Санс накрыл лицо ладонями, что впрочем не мешало видеть его улыбку.

— м? типа опять карты? пожалуй, я мог бы научить вас покеру. в смысле, в него постоянно играли в...

— нет, нет. бро, тебе стоит выражаться яснее, — Санс выдал смешок. — он имеет в виду, не хочешь ли ты присоединиться к нам в спальне. он просто ненавидит слово «секс», хех.

Рэд густо покраснел. Он уткнулся взглядом в пол и стал заламывать руки.  
— аа, ну, ээ… о боже, ээ...

Это было неожиданно. Как они вообще могли просто предлагать секс? Здесь это так работает? Не больно-то романтично.

И теперь, когда вопрос был поставлен ребром, он не был уверен, чего ему на самом деле хотелось. Он помнил чувство вины, гложущее его со вчерашнего дня. Если он примет предложение, то снова изменит Боссу. Он действительно был таким ничтожеством?

Рэд продолжил заикаться. Боже, он никак не мог привести свои мысли в порядок.

— ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, НЕ ДУМАЙ, ЧТО МЫ ТЕБЯ ПРИНУЖДАЕМ, РЭД. САНС РАССКАЗАЛ МНЕ, КАК ХОРОШО ТЕБЕ БЫЛО ВЧЕРА, И МЫ ПРОСТО РЕШИЛИ ПРЕДЛОЖИТЬ. МЫ МОЖЕМ СЫГРАТЬ В ЭТОТ, КАК ТЫ ТАМ ГОВОРИЛ, «ПОККЕР»? УВЕРЕН, ЭТО БУДЕТ ТАК ЖЕ ВЕСЕЛО!

— н-нет, — Рэд сжал ладони вместе в надежде перестать заламывать их. — я сделаю это.

— ты не больно-то воодушевлён, — саркастично заметил Санс. — слушай, если ты не хочешь, не нужно заставлять себя. мы предпочтём, чтобы ты делал то, что тебе действительно хочется.

— ч-что ж, я правда хочу, — Рэд оторвал взгляд от пола и посмотрел Сансу в глаза. Убедившись, что его голос звучал увереннее, чем ожидалось, он добавил. — правда.

Санс радостно улыбнулся ему в ответ и кивнул Папирусу. Долговязый скелет встал из-за стола, подошёл к Рэду и поднял его на руки. Рэд быстро вцепился в Папируса, инстинктивно обхватив ногами его талию. Папирус понёс его вверх по лестнице, а Санс шёл следом, ухмыляясь Рэду.

В спальне братьев было темно: лишь одинокий луч лунного света падал из окна. Даже сейчас мысль о том, что свет исходил от настоящей луны, заставляла душу Рэда трепетать в восхищении.

Папирус аккуратно усадил гостя на край кровати в форме гоночной машины. Он наклонился вперёд и мягко прикоснулся зубами ко лбу Рэда. Отстранившись через пару мгновений, он стал раздеваться. Позади него Санс был занят тем же. Рэд сидел в оцепенении, таращась на то, как двое оголяли свои тела при слабом свете. Под своим «боевым телом» Папирус был очень похож на его собственного брата, но его тонкие кости не были усыпаны шрамами — последствиями нескольких лет изнурительных тренировок в Королевской Гвардии.

С другой стороны, на Санса было неловко смотреть. Не потому, что его тело было некрасивым. На самом деле, потому, что его тело было таким красивым, что Рэд чувствовал на лице жар. Если они были двойниками, был ли Рэд так же красив? Он не мог не задержать взгляд на тонких рёбрах Санса. Тот выглядел куда изящнее, чем он сам. На мгновение Рэд задумался: он всегда считал себя уродливым, и всё же Санс был его копией. Неужели его восприятие себя искажалось так сильно?

Санс бросил одежду на пол и подошёл к Рэду:

— почему ты не раздеваешься? хочешь оставить нам всю работу?

Рэд пробубнил что-то невнятное и поспешил снять шорты. В спешке левая сторона пояса застряла в тазовой кости. Боже, так опозориться. Он даже не мог просто снять чёртовы шорты. Какого хрена он вообще...

Папирус накрыл трясущуюся руку Рэда своей. Приглушённым, мягким голосом он произнёс:

— Санс просто пошутил.

Он подался вперёд и медленно стянул с Рэда шорты, в то время как Санс сзади мягко стащил его футболку через голову.

Когда его тело предстало перед братьями, Папирус издал небольшой вздох. Рэд сразу понял, что не так: взгляд скелета падал на бесчисленные шрамы, украшающие его кости. Он рефлекторно закрыл грудную клетку руками. Папирус смотрел на него тем же обеспокоенным взглядом, что и Санс вчера, когда тот обвинил его брата в насилии. Душу слегка кольнуло, когда Рэд осознал, что эти братья были куда более ласковыми, чтобы понять особенности их с Боссом любви. Боже, ему просто хотелось скрыться от этих осуждающих глаз. Он потянулся за одеялом, чтобы закрыть им своё испорченное тело.

Но Папирус остановил его руку, накрыв своей. Высокий скелет подался вперёд и прикоснулся своим лбом ко лбу Рэда с глухим стуком. И хотя движение застало его врасплох, он прижался к Папирусу в скелепоцелуе. Похоже, это был способ Папируса извиниться за ошибку, и Рэд принял извинения.

Внезапно он дёрнулся, почувствовав пальцы, скользящие по его позвоночнику от шеи до копчика. Он резко повернул голову назад, чтобы посмотреть, как Санс движется к нижней половине его тела. Рэд задрожал, когда его двойник начал массировать чувствительный копчик маленькими круговыми движениями. Он не мог поверить, что что-то настолько нежное могло доставить ему такое наслаждение.

Папирус забрался на кровать, заставляя матрас прогнуться под общим весом троих. Когда Рэд вновь повернулся лицом к Папирусу, высокий скелет мягко обхватил его бедренные кости и осторожно развернул тело к себе. Сзади Санс сменил позицию, и уже мгновение спустя Рэд ощутил его горячее дыхание на своей шее. Знакомый гул магии пронизал воздух, и через секунду он почувствовал, как что-то влажное стало скользить вдоль тонких щелей между его позвонками. Он тихо застонал, ощущая, как наслаждение раскачивалось в его душе.

Пока Санс работал языком на позвоночнике, Папирус поместил свою голову между раздвинутыми ногами Рэда. Тот не успел ни почувствовать, ни услышать, как Папирус сформировал свой язык, ярко светящийся оранжевым светом, поэтому когда тот провел им длинную дорожку по его тазовой кости, Рэд не смог сдержать томный стон, на который сорвался его голос. Он вытянул руки вперёд и схватил Папируса за рёбра, пытаясь найти опору. Рэд сжимал и разжимал пальцами чувствительные кости, заставляя Папируса стонать и ещё настойчивей лизать его таз.

Бёдра Рэда извивались под ласками Папируса, в то время как Санс опустился руками до крестца. Рэд всхлипнул дрожащим голосом. Как только его рот приоткрылся, Санс воспользовался моментом и, прильнув к его рту, проник языком внутрь. В ответ Рэд сразу сформировал свой собственный язык, чтобы почувствовать знакомый кисловато-сладкий вкус. Когда их рты соединились, Папирус ускорил темп своих ласк, удовольствие всё шире распространялось по всему телу Рэда. Он не смог удержаться от неразборчивого вскрика прямо во время поцелуя, когда его двойник ускорил движение пальцев внизу. Рэд полностью растворился в ощущениях, его душа пульсировала, а рефлексы сформировали уже влажный вход чистой магии.

Санс отстранился от его рта и вернулся к шее — он лизал и посасывал её, пока Папирус скользил языком между половыми губами. Правая рука Санса оставила крестец, переходя к чувствительному шарику над входом Рэда, и начала нежно массировать его круговыми движениями. Грудная клетка Рэда поднялась от резкого вздоха. Он убрал руки от рёбер Папируса и прижал ими его череп к своим складкам, заставляя погрузиться глубже. Папирус увеличил темп, и — о чёрт — Рэд осознал, что язык Папируса был гораздо длиннее языка Санса. Он с лёгкостью проникал в него максимально глубоко и продвигался не так осторожно и постепенно, как Санс, но мастерски извивался внутри.

— ааа, блядь, это…! я больше не могу…! твою мать, папирус! — Рэд грубо толкнул бёдрами в его череп. Санс усилил давление своих пальцев на клитор Рэда, а свободной рукой обхватил его обнажённый позвоночник и начал энергично массировать его вверх и вниз. Сочетание ласк языком, пальцами и резкими массирующими движениями довели Рэда до пика. Его разум отключился, а стенки нутра в конвульсиях сжались вокруг языка Папируса.

Когда Рэд пришёл в себя, он увидел Папируса, отстраняющегося от его половых губ. На его скулах и подбородке была размазана слабо светящаяся красноватая жидкость. Чёрт возьми, это было горячо. Папирус стал облизывать своё лицо. Рэд не мог поверить, насколько же длинным был его язык. Он дрожал в объятиях Санса, чья рука всё ещё обхватывала его тело и трогала гениталии.

— Твой вкус и правда, — Папирус проговорил, облизываясь, — очень сладкий.

Рэд тяжело дышал, пытаясь вернуть связь с реальностью. Санс подался вперёд и положил голову на плечо Рэда:

— хех. папс, я выгляжу так же мило, когда кончаю?

Папирус кивнул и обронил мягкое «ньех». Когда Санс прижался к двойнику теснее, Рэд ощутил, как что-то горячее упёрлось в его таз. И хотя его дыхание всё ещё не восстановилось, создавая лёгкое головокружение, он развернулся к Сансу. Как и ожидалось, от тазовых костей скелета отходил ярко светящийся циановый орган.

Санс проследовал за взглядом Рэда, и его лицо залилось яркой синей краской:

— хех. не беспокойся об этом, рэд. папс может с этим разобраться.

Папирус наклонился и посмотрел через плечо Рэда, чтобы понять на что тот пялился.

— нет, п-прошу, ещё, — Рэд пытался восстановить дыхание.

Санс заглянул Рэду в глаза, в то время как Папирус обнял его со спины:

— подожди, ты уверен? не нужно заставлять себя ради нас.

— пожалуйста, — Рэд скулил. — я хочу этого.

Санс прикрыл глаза, словно простое предложение сделать с Рэдом больше чертовски завело его. Боже, как же Рэду нравилось это выражение его лица. Неужели он сам делал такой взгляд? Ох, если так, то ясно, почему эти двое захотели его трахнуть.

— ладно, — Рэд мог слышать, как Санс нервно сглотнул. — что ты хочешь?

— всё, чёрт возьми.

Папирус крепко взял Рэда за бёдра сзади и бережно усадил себе на колени спиной. Оказавшись в этой позиции, нижней половиной тела Рэд почувствовал ещё один очаг теплоты. Он знал, что высокий скелет тоже сформировал свой пульсирующий член. И судя по тому, как он прижимался к Рэду от копчика до середины позвоночника, он был огромным.

Папирус прошептал ему в боковую часть черепа:

— Мы можем…? Ну…

Рэд хохотнул от того, как Папирус пытался избежать неподобающих выражений. Вместо ответа на вопрос он начал тереться о его член, и высокий скелет сделал резкий вдох.

— хватит спрашивать, сделай уже это.

Санс обвил руками бедренные кости Рэда и приподнял его. Рэд почувствовал, как сзади него Папирус сманеврировал под его таз и мягко потёрся головкой о складки Рэда, прежде чем вторгнуться внутрь. Рэд издал низкий, томный стон, когда член Папируса оказался в нём. Твою мать, он был таким толстым.

И тогда Санс стал медленно опускать Рэда на член своего брата, заставляя плавно, сантиметр за сантиметром прочувствовать его длину. Этот Папирус был куда больше его собственного. Рэд опустил взгляд между своих ног, наблюдая, как красные полупрозрачные гениталии заполняются ярким оранжевым свечением. Чёрт, Папирус ещё даже не вошёл полностью, а он уже чувствовал себя переполненным до краёв. Блядь, как же это было хорошо.

Он поднял глаза на Санса, тот похотливым взглядом смотрел на точку, в которой Папирус соединялся с Рэдом. Он мягко поглаживал свои светящиеся синим гениталии. Когда их взгляды встретились, Рэд увидел в глазах Санса неуверенность.

Ох чёрт, Рэд наверняка будет жалеть об этом, но он просто обязан был предложить.

— может, присоединишься к нему?

Санс перестал ласкать себя и сглотнул. Подавшись вперёд, он закинул правую ногу Рэда себе на плечо, крепко обхватил свой член и вошёл в Рэда.

— АААА! — Рэд чувствовал, что растягивается до предела. Он вцепился в одеяло под собой. Блядь, это было больно, и господи, как же ему это нравилось. Боже, он хотел, чтобы они опустошили его, разорвали на части, довели до слёз. Вот этого дерьма он жаждал больше всего на свете. Такой сладкой боли. Он тяжело дышал, пытаясь впитать в себя все ощущения, всё до последней капли. Всё это время он ждал лишь этого.

Но никто больше не двигался.

— рэд, господи, ты в порядке? — ужас охватил Санса.

— Боже мой! Мне так жаль, Рэд! — Папирус стал выходить из него.

— да вы охренели, что вы делаете? не отступайте, чтоб вас!

Боже, о чём эти двое только думали?!

Папирус остановил движение на полпути. Санс поднял руку к лицу двойника и вытер его щёки:

— рэд, ты плачешь. это было более, чем слишком, мне так жаль.

Рэд сильнее сжал одеяло в руках, пытаясь не закричать с тупости этих двоих:

— блядь, мне нравится это! хватит сидеть, _выебите_ меня уже!

Он с силой опустился бёдрами вниз, ощущая, как член Папируса грубо ударяется о заднюю стенку его гениталий. Рэд издал гортанный вопль, ощущая болезненную заполненность. Братья громко застонали от неожиданного движения. Похоже, Папирус начал терять контроль над собой — он стал медленно двигаться вверх и вниз.

С другой стороны, Санс всё ещё был неподвижен, хотя Рэд видел, каких усилий ему стоил такой самоконтроль:

— рэд, пожалуйста, я не хочу ранить тебя.

Но Папирус ускорил темп, и Санс издал низкий стон.

— санс, если ты сейчас же не начнёшь двигаться, я убью тебя! — хрипло прокричал Рэд. Он резко вдохнул, когда Папирус скользнул вверх к чувствительной точке глубоко внутри него. — ох блядь, да, папирус, сильнее!

Наконец, Санс сдался и начал двигаться внутри Рэда параллельно с братом. Папирус, в свою очередь, взял уверенный темп.

Рэд сильнее впился пальцами в одеяло и выгнулся позвоночником, позволяя нарастающей боли и удовольствию проникнуть в каждую клетку его тела. Как же он скучал по этому чувству. Идеальное сочетание любви и наказания. Блядь, он ещё никогда не чувствовал себя столь заполненным. Это было слишком. Братья вторгались в него с такой силой, что он мог слышать треск своих костей между их стонами и скользкими звуками соприкосновения гениталий. Рэд откинул голову назад и прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь всепоглощающему ощущению: быть выебанным до потери сознания.

— папс, дай мне почувствовать всё целиком, прошу, — простонал Санс.

Движения братьев немного замедлились. Рэд открыл глаза и увидел, как Санс тянется рукой к Папирусу. В руке было что-то маленькое и белое с циановым свечением магии Санса. Рэд присмотрелся — это что, была _душа_ Санса?

Папирус взял сочащееся нечто из рук брата и передал ему свой сияющий оранжевый орган. Рэд наблюдал, как Санс слегка надавил на мокрый оранжевый предмет, и Папирус за его спиной отозвался громким стоном, усиливая интенсивность толчков вдвое.

— ММММ! САНС!

Рэду было интересно, делал ли Папирус то же самое с органом Санса за его спиной, потому что мгновение спустя его двойник начал двигаться внутри Рэда ещё глубже.

— папс, сожми сильнее! я хочу прочувствовать всё!

Сила толчков братьев переходила все границы. Зрачки Рэда то и дело вспыхивали, когда они погружались в него так глубоко и жёстко, как только могли. Второй раз за эту ночь он почувствовал судорожное сжатие внизу, и движения внутри него стали ещё более отчаянными и неровными.

— аааааааа! блядь, я сейчас…! ммм!

С несколькими резкими толчками двое скелетов тоже достигли пика, задыхаясь и бормоча бессвязные слова. Они кончили, погрузившись в Рэда максимально глубоко. Волны наслаждения прокатились через всё его тело. Тепло их жидкости распространилось по всему нутру, и Рэд едва ли мог справиться с блаженством, накрывшим его с головой.

Несколько мгновений трое оставались неподвижны, сцепившись вместе и отчаянно пытаясь отдышаться. Санс первым пришёл в себя, он вытащил свой орган и, отстранившись, позволил ноге Рэда упасть с его плеча. Рэд посмотрел вниз: смесь синей, оранжевой и красной жидкостей выливалась из него на кости Папируса и одеяло под ними.

Санс протянул руку брату, и в ней Рэд разглядел белое нечто, измазанное оранжевой жидкостью. Это и в самом деле была душа. Рэд не мог понять, зачем эти двое внезапно достали свои души, пока трахали его.

Братья вернули назад души друг друга, и Санс поймал непонимающий взгляд Рэда:

— хех. это чертовски приятно, использовать свою душу вот так.

Рэд мог бы задуматься, что значит это «вот так», но он определённо был не в состоянии расспрашивать об этом сейчас. Он чувствовал сонливость после всей той взбучки, которую получил, и едва ли оставался в сознании после двух оргазмов в такой короткий промежуток времени.

Папирус осторожно приподнял Рэда со своих колен и с небольшим хлюпающим звуком покинул его. Сразу, как долговязый скелет усадил его на кровать, Рэд перевернулся на бок и свернулся клубком, всё ещё тяжело дыша от усталости.

Санс лёг на левый бок и ласково посмотрел на двойника. Рэд почувствовал, как Папирус прижался к его правому боку. Он буквально излучал счастье.

— ммм, что ж, это было круто, — голос Санса был наполнен чистым удовлетворением.

— Да, братец, я согласен. Тебе понравилось, Рэд?

Понравилось ли ему? Чёрт возьми, да. Но по какой-то причине его душа отозвалась на вопрос болью. Почему? Он был счастлив, так что было не так? На самом деле, он уже давным-давно не был так счастлив, как сейчас. Он даже не мог вспомнить, когда такое было в последний раз.

Внезапное осознание пришло к нему. Он не был так счастлив с тех пор, как Босс последний раз сказал, что любит его. Когда это было? Рэд прошерстил воспоминания, но он и так уже знал ответ — это было три года назад, перед тем, как был убит человек.

— рэд?

Рэд почувствовал, как Санс поменял позу и посмотрел ему в лицо. Он попытался скрыться, хотя знал, что братья уже всё увидели. Он снова плакал. Жалкий неудачник, вот кем он был.

— Рэд, о нет, мы всё-таки ранили тебя. Я, Великий Папирус, ужасно извиняюсь перед тобой! Мы должны были...

— н-нет! — он всхипнул. — мне понравилось. очень, очень понравилось, — его тело сотрясалось рыданиями, и он согнулся пополам в слезах.

Ему правда понравилось. Это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, как с ним обращался его брат эти последние три года. От одного осознания этого факта его затошнило.

Он чувствовал, как братья заключили его в объятия, нежно гладили его и пытались успокоить.

— простите меня. п-правда, п-п-простите. вы здесь ни при чём, я клянусь. мне было так хорошо, — его голос сорвался на последнем слоге. Он знал, что каждый его всхлип разрушает этих двоих. Ну кто будет плакать после такого? Теперь они наверняка думают, что он ненавидит их.

— шшшш… — Санс прошептал, мягко поглаживая плечо Рэда. — всё нормально.

Всё не было нормально. Вообще ничего не было нормально. Он изменил брату, и ему понравилось. Ему было так хорошо.

Он смотрел на братьев затуманенным взглядом, пока внезапно душа не кольнула его со всей силы. К нему пришло осознание куда серьёзнее.

Он не мог описать тот трепет, что охватывал его, когда он смотрел на эту пару. Он лишь знал, что это щемящее чувство когда-то было связано только с его братом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арты по седьмой главе:
> 
> http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com/post/145737048507/kay-sins-ughh-i-cant-decide-how-i-want-to-do - тройничок от Kaysins
> 
> Комикс-онгоинг от Ganzooky (nsfwsinningsan):  
> http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com/post/147501122637/nsfwsinningsans-gawd-why-is-it-so-freakin  
> http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com/post/149926950692/nsfwsinningsans-to-love-yourself-page-2  
> http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com/post/152848309567/nsfwsinningsans-colors-you-get-them-this  
> https://nsfwsinningsans.tumblr.com/post/169124818030/page-4-of-to-love-yourself-fanart-comic-first


	8. Прогресс

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Блог автора оригинального текста в Tumblr: http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Дополнительные теги к этой главе: "а поутру они проснулись", обнимашки, незначительное описание агорафобии (боязнь открытого пространства).

Рэду было так тепло. Его накрывало мягкое и уютное одеяло. Вздохнув, он укутался плотнее. Вставать с кровати решительно не хотелось, уж слишком удобной была поза и слишком желанным казался сон.

Он почувствовал, как что-то коснулось его спины, и услышал громкий шёпот Санса:

— осторожно, не разбуди его.

Рэд резко открыл глаза, и они с Сансом столкнулись взглядами. Повернувшись на спину, он ощутил ноги братьев под собой. Смена позы открыла новую картину: Папирус нависал над ним, пытаясь высвободиться.

— Прости, Рэд, ты можешь продолжать спать. Ещё очень рано, — сказал Папирус тихим голосом.

Он выглядел виноватым, и Рэд знал: дело было не только в том, что Папирус случайно разбудил его. Душа Рэда сжалась. Боже, какого чёрта он расплакался прошлой ночью? Неужели он уснул в слезах у них на руках? Да что на него нашло?

Рэд наклонился и притянул Папируса обратно на кровать, чтобы оставить короткий скелепоцелуй на его рту. Отстранившись, он увидел на лице Папируса нескрываемый шок. Рэд повернулся к Сансу — тот тоже был удивлён. Для ровного счёта он поцеловал и Санса.

— простите меня за эту ночь, — прошептал Рэд.

Санс протянул руку и погладил его череп:

— тебе не за что извиняться.

Папирус быстро закивал, соглашаясь с братом.

Но Рэд и так знал, что облажался. Он был почти уверен, что эти двое занялись с ним сексом просто ради веселья — им не нужно было дополнительное внимание, чтобы хорошо провести время, как оно нужно было Рэду. В конце концов, как там Папирус назвал это? «Весёлая игра»? Что ж, похоже, игра не удалась, раз Рэд разрыдался сразу после «веселья».

Обвив руками обоих скелетов, Рэд притянул их к себе и уткнулся лицом в череп Папируса. Он знал, что ведёт себя жалко, но нежиться с этими двумя было так приятно. Тем более, что, в отличие от его брата, эти двое позволяли ему такую слабость. Они были просто чудесными.

Папирус чуть сжал его руку и промурлыкал:

— Рэд, не подумай, что мне неприятно так лежать, но я правда должен принять душ.

Рэд мог его понять. Ему и самому нужно было в душ. Хоть его гениталии уже несколько часов как исчезли, он чувствовал липкую жидкость на своих тазовых и бедренных костях.

Он вздохнул и перекатился в сторону Санса, позволяя Папирусу выбраться из кровати. Он почувствовал, как матрас заходил ходуном, когда тот покинул их.

— Вы двое можете ещё поспать. Я разбужу вас к завтраку.

Рэд кивнул, обвивая Санса руками. Поспать — это звучало просто прекрасно. Он услышал тихое сопение и понял, что Санс уже опередил его. Рэду оставалось только прикрыть глаза и отдаться приятному трепету.

***

Трое сидели за кухонным столом, жадно поедая спагетти из холодильника. Рэд умирал с голоду. Ночное веселье вымотало всю его магию, и ему нужно было пополнить резервы. Сон не больно-то помог справиться с этой задачей. Похоже, то же самое можно было сказать и про братьев: они уплетали еду так, будто не ели несколько дней.

Они расправились с едой примерно в одно и то же время, и Санс откинулся на стуле, потирая живот:

— ммм, нет ничего лучше, чем оставшиеся с вечера спагетти на завтрак.

Рэд взглянул на часы: было только десять. Он не мог поверить, что проснулся так рано. И чем же он теперь будет заниматься весь день?

— вы двое работаете сегодня?

Папирус помотал головой:

— НЕТ. Я БЕРУ ВЫХОДНОЙ КАЖДОЕ ВОСКРЕСЕНЬЕ. ОБЫЧНО Я ПРОВОЖУ ЭТОТ ДЕНЬ В ТРЕНИРОВКАХ С АНДАЙН.

— я подумал, сегодня мы могли бы направиться в город и заглянуть в лабораторию, рэд.

Рэд кивнул. Ему было интересно, что эта лаборатория из себя представляла и превзошла ли она лабораторию из его вселенной, какой он её помнил. Эти монстры наверняка получили доступ к огромному количеству ресурсов, с тех пор как вышли из Подземелья.

— АХ, И ЕЩЁ, ФРИСК ПРИСЛАЛ МНЕ СООБЩЕНИЕ ПАРУ ДНЕЙ НАЗАД, ЗВАЛ НАС НА УЖИН КАК-НИБУДЬ. НЕ ХОТИТЕ ЗАГЛЯНУТЬ К ТОРИЭЛЬ СЕГОДНЯ ВЕЧЕРОМ?

Санс взбодрился:

— да, бро, звучит отлично, — он повернулся к Рэду. — тебе понравится тори, рэд. у неё лучшее чувство юмора и, боже, как она готовит! хех. если подумать, я встречаюсь с тремя превосходными кулинарами.

Папирус просиял от комплимента:

— ЧТО Ж, ЕСЛИ Я ЧТО-ТО О ТЕБЕ И ЗНАЮ, САНС, ТАК ЭТО ТО, ЧТО ТЫ ЛЮБИШЬ ЕДУ!

— хех, ты хорошо меня знаешь, бро.

— ээ, а она в курсе, что я не отсюда? — неуверенно спросил Рэд.

Санс кивнул:

— да, я рассказал ей. но не дай фриск узнать об этом. тори немного загоняется с его опекой, и я не думаю, что она будет рада, если он узнает.

И Рэд мог понять, почему. Не так-то просто объяснить ребёнку, как работают путешествия во времени и скачки по вселенным. Чёрт, он сам едва ли разбирался в этом.

Братья договорились встретиться у Ториэль около трёх, чтобы помочь ей с готовкой. Они уже собрались отправляться, но прямо перед телепортацией Рэд понял, что не надел куртку. Без неё он чувствовал себя голым, и потому настоял на том, чтобы сходить за ней. Он вытащил её из сушилки. Боже, она не была такой чистой уже целую вечность. Куртка пахла свежестью, как и вся одежда, которую давали ему братья. Наверняка это была идея Папируса — использовать цветочный кондиционер для белья. Санс вряд ли выбрал бы подобный аромат.

Он спешно вернулся в гостиную, и Санс взял их за руки, чтобы телепортировать. Трое провалились в знакомую чёрную пустоту и через мгновение мягко приземлились в пункте назначения.

Они стояли у большого кубического здания. Окна отражали солнечный свет, придавая зданию особую масштабность и ослепляющее сияние. Рэд был поражён количеством людей, снующих вокруг: многие из них были одеты в белые стерильные халаты и оживлённо разговаривали друг с другом. В голову ударил хор громких криков. Похоже, скелеты приземлились прямо рядом с группой туристов, явно не ожидавших их внезапного появления. Но их испуг был мимолётным: уже через несколько мгновений группа направила на скелетов фотокамеры. Вспышки оглушили Рэда, заставив сильно потеть. Блядь, он просто хотел, чтобы они прекратили.

— АНДАЙН ЖИВЁТ НЕПОДАЛЁКУ, ТАК ЧТО Я ДОЙДУ ПЕШКОМ. УВИДИМСЯ У ТОРИЭЛЬ!

Рэд и Санс помахали ему на прощание. Они видели, как за уходящим вдаль Папирусом увязалась ещё одна группа людей с камерами. Санс вздохнул и направился к зданию.

— ну, нам нужно в кабинет альфис, там ты сможешь познакомиться с ней.

Рэд кивнул и проследовал за Сансом, буквально прячась у него за спиной. Ему совершенно не нравилась многолюдная атмосфера этого места. Неудивительно, что братья переехали за город — он не мог даже представить, какого это — жить в эпицентре такой суеты.

Когда они уже приблизились ко входу в здание, Рэд почувствовал на себе взгляд. Он резко обернулся и убедился, что за их спиной группа людей делала снимки. Однако никто из них не смотрел на него, а странное чувство не уходило. Он отвернулся и попытался больше ни на шаг не отставать от Санса. Ему определённо не хотелось разминуться с ним — сейчас такой стресс был слишком велик для его души.

И тогда он увидел его. Рядом со входом в лабораторию стоял взрослый человек с длинными спутанными волосами. Он смотрел прямо на Рэда и не сводил с него глаз, с неестественно прямой осанкой, полностью в чёрных одеждах. Рэд не мог не заметить тёмные круги под его глазами. Но больше всего пугали его огромные, расширенные зрачки. Это что, было нормально для человека? И хотя за всю жизнь Рэд повидал не так много людей, он мог точно сказать, что ни у кого из них не было таких пугающих глаз.

Когда двойники прошли мимо человека, он наигранно поднял камеру и сделал снимок. Рэд не оторвал от него взгляда, даже когда вспышка погасла. Их глаза встретились, и Рэда посетило жуткое чувство дежавю. Это было странно. Он был знаком лишь с одним человеком, и этот не имел с ним ничего общего.

Наконец, двое вошли в здание, и автоматические двери закрыли обзор. Рэд повернулся лицом вперёд, подавляя дрожь. После всех этих толп и жуткого человека он уже чувствовал себя измождённым, а день ещё только начинался.

Холл здания был огромным и полностью наполнялся солнечным светом, благодаря большим окнам, простирающимся до самого верха. С высокого потолка свисали странные скульптуры насыщенных цветов. Всё пространство заполняли люди и монстры, создавая атмосферу рабочей суеты. Видимо, это место тоже было туристическим: Рэд заметил, как высокий рыбомонстр рассказывал подробную историю лаборатории восторженной группе людей.

— …И таким образом это здание стало центром инноваций как для монстров, так и для людей. Благодаря новаторским исследованиям доктора Альфис, у монстров...

Санс потянул Рэда за рукав:

— эй, идём, мы поедем на служебном лифте.

Они ускорили шаг и вбежали в лифт прямо перед тем, как двери захлопнулись. Рэд мысленно поблагодарил Санса за то, что им не пришлось садиться в лифт с людьми. Он сомневался, что смог бы выдержать все эти камеры прямо у своего лица. Но всё же и служебный лифт был набит монстрами в лабораторных халатах, с едой и бумагами в руках.

Один из них, молодой кролик-монстр со светло-коричневой шерстью, узнал Санса:

— Эй, Санс! Давно тебя не видел! Как там дела на знаменитом двадцатом этаже?

Монстр был полон энергии, и, казалось, пытался произвести на Санса впечатление.

— хех. дела отлично, приятель. как всегда куча работы.

— Вот как! А мы тут начали новый проект о применении магии к плодовым деревьям, не могу поверить, сколько часов я уже вложил в него, — начал хвастать кролик. — Между звонками журналистов в любое время суток и самой работой я едва нахожу время на сон! Не представляю, как ты и доктор Альфис всё время справляетесь с этим.

Санс пожал плечами:

— последнее время с лёг _костью_.

Кролик громко рассмеялся над каламбуром, раздражая Рэда. Он задумался, были ли все здешние монстры такими же подхалимами.

— Санс, ты всегда такой смешной.

Лифт сделал остановку, и вся большая группа монстров вышла на четырнадцатом этаже.

— Ну, мне сюда! Нам нужно будет как-нибудь выпить вместе! Всегда приятно встретить кого-то из Сноудина!

Санс помахал ему, кивая. Когда двери лифта закрылись, двое скелетов наконец-то остались одни. Рэд сгорбился и тяжело вздохнул. Он не мог избавиться от паники.

— да, теперь ты понимаешь, почему я не хотел приходить сюда вчера. это изматывает.

— почему мы не телепортировались прямо на двадцатый этаж? так было бы куда проще.

— там проходит куча сложных экспериментов. мы не можем допустить, чтобы одно магическое вмешательство испортило месяцы нашей работы.

Лифт остановился, и они вышли в маленький тёмный холл. Напротив лифта стояла металлическая дверь, обклеенная различными предупреждениями:

НЕ ВХОДИТЬ БЕЗ РАЗРЕШЕНИЯ  
НАРУШИТЕЛИ ПОДЛЕЖАТ КОРОЛЕВСКОМУ АРЕСТУ

ПРОХОДЯТ СЛОЖНЫЕ ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТЫ  
ЗАПРЕЩЕНО ИСПОЛЬЗОВАНИЕ МАГИИ БЕЗ ПИСЬМЕННОГО РАЗРЕШЕНИЯ ДОКТОРА АЛЬФИС ИЛИ ЧЛЕНА ЕЁ КОМАНДЫ

ПОСЕТИТЕЛИ И ПАЦИЕНТЫ, ПРОЙДИТЕ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, НА 15 ЭТАЖ  
ЕСЛИ ТОЛЬКО У ВАС НЕТ ОСОБОГО РАЗРЕШЕНИЯ ОТ ДОКТОРА АЛЬФИС

Санс протянул руку к плоскому чёрному сенсору рядом с дверью, зелёное сияние осветило его кости. С небольшим щелчком дверь открылась, и двое прошли внутрь.

— хех. извини за все формальности. раньше это место охранялось не так сильно, но несколько месяцев назад какие-то люди проникли сюда и украли у нас некоторую информацию.

Это было странно. Рэд задумался, что могло заинтересовать здесь людей.

Они проследовали вперёд и вошли в ярко освещённую комнату. На стенах были развешаны многочисленные инструменты и приборы, а на полу стояли ящики, до краёв заполненные запчастями. По всей комнате были разбросаны шумные генераторы энергии. В центре всего этого, за столом, заставленным тарелками и пустыми упаковками от еды, сидела жёлтая ящеромонстр в испачканном лабораторном халате.

Не отрываясь от монитора, она помахала через плечо и прокричала:

— Эй, Санс! Комната 2010 всё ещё недоступна, но в 2011 я поставила новый блокатор магии.

— хей, альфс. я тут привёл посетителя, мне кажется, вам стоит познакомиться.

Ящерица резко подпрыгнула на стуле и быстро повернулась к скелетам:

— О-оо. Эм, п-п-приятно познакомиться.

Доктор Альфис была одновременно похожа и непохожа на свою версию из другой вселенной. В отличие от острозубого и на вид совершенно чокнутого монстра, к которому привык Рэд, у этой Альфис были плоские зубы, и она явно была очень смущена. Она сжимала в руках подол халата и густо краснела, что создавало впечатление застенчивого и пугливого монстра.

С широко распахнутыми глазами она разглядывала Рэда с ног до головы. Похоже, она хотела задать ему вопрос, но никак не могла его сформулировать.

— мм, дай-ка объясню. это рэд.

Санс в общих чертах рассказал, как двойник оказался у них дома. Пока он объяснял ситуацию, Альфис несколько раз спрыгивала со стула и обходила Рэда вокруг. Он в полной мере чувствовал на себе её любопытный взгляд и знал, что её распирает научный интерес. В этом она ничем не отличалась от доктора Альфис, которую от знал.

— В-вау! — доктор воскликнула, когда Санс закончил рассказ. — Т-так вы пришли, чтобы выяснить, как вернуть его обратно?

Санс помотал головой:

— нет, я просто хотел показать ему лабораторию. может, даже поручить какую-нибудь работу. в конце концов, он это я, а другой я нам здесь может пригодиться.

Альфис посмеялась и кивнула.

— и кроме этого, я не думаю, что рэд хочет вернуться домой прямо сейчас. я прав, рэд?

Рэд пожал плечами. По правде говоря, ему действительно не хотелось возвращаться. Это место было куда приятнее его дома. Но он не мог игнорировать колющую боль, пронзающую его при каждой мысли о брате. Он очень скучал по нему и хотел, чтобы Папирус тоже оказался здесь и разделил с ним все открытия этого мира. Да, он всё ещё злился, но Босс никак не заслуживал жизни в той чёртовой дыре.

Сансу явно не понравился столь уклончивый ответ, но он продолжил:

— ну, альфс, хочешь показать ему лабораторию?

Альфис нервно схватилась за халат, но кивнула:

— Д-да, конечно! Это главная комната. З-здесь я работаю над моими чертежами, — она указала на монитор позади неё, экран показывал какой-то странный мультфильм с субтитрами. — И-и ещё мы храним здесь дополнительное оборудование, — она окинула взглядом комнату и, похоже, заметила, какой бардак здесь творился.

— а, эм, чем конкретно ты здесь занимаешься? — Рэд смотрел по сторонам, пытаясь найти зацепку. Судя по всему, она работала со всякими механическими штуками, но он не мог предположить, зачем. — ты всё ещё работаешь над проектами с решимостью?

Его слова мгновенно подействовали на ящерицу. Она начала потеть, и её глаза стали метаться туда-сюда, лишь бы не столкнуться с глазами Рэда:

— Эм, нет! Я б-б-больше не занимаюсь такими проектами! По крайней мере не напрямую!

Санс прочистил горло:

— сейчас только я занимаюсь решимостью, рэд. ну, в каком-то смысле. некоторые эксперименты проходят также на пятом этаже, но они незначительны. в любом случае, сейчас доступ к человеческим душам есть только у меня.

Рэд смотрел на Санса, не отрываясь. Он работал с человеческими душами? И проводил эксперименты с решимостью? Чёрт, неужели эта его версия продолжала зависать в лабораториях даже после того, как Гастер исчез? Рэд осознал, что даже не поднимал эту тему раньше, сейчас же она казалась ему чертовски важной. Он лишь надеялся, что Санс не пошёл по пути Гастера.

— Н-но раз уж тебе интересно, — продолжила Альфис, — в основном я работаю над робототехникой. Ты в-ведь знаешь Меттатона?

Рэд кивнул. Конечно, он знал о нём. Кто в Подземелье не знал все эти шоу МТТ? Наверняка в этой вселенной робот-убийца был запрограммирован на более приятные характеристики, но концепция должна была быть той же — робот с непомерно завышенным самомнением.

— Т-так вот, это я создала его тело! И-и-и пересадила в него его душу. Н-но с-с тех пор как он стал так популярен, выяснилось, что многие другие монстры тоже хотят себе тела. С-сначала в основном это были т-только монстры-призраки. Их было д-довольно много в Руинах, а затем они переехали на Поверхность вместе со всеми нами. Н-но они не могли взаимодействовать с миром, как остальные монстры. Им нужно было вселяться в физические объекты, но даже и в этом случае им было недоступно многое из того, что могут другие.

Альфис повернулась на стуле к компьютеру и запустила слайд-шоу. В нём были фотографии самых разных монстров: кролики, змеи, кошки, огненные монстры. За каждой фотографией монстра следовала фотография роботизированного тела — все они были разных форм и цветов.

— Вскоре я с-стала получать звонки от огромного количества монстров, и все они х-хотели себе новые тела! Я не могла поверить, как они радовались, когда я соглашалась принять их, — Альфис покраснела, и Рэд мог сказать, что она гордится собой. — Всё это казалось таким нереальным!

— хах. я не знал, что ты создала тело меттатона. интересно, было ли в моей вселенной так же.

Рот Альфис искривился в нервной улыбке.

— да, у нас альфис стала первооткрывателем трансплантации душ. ты не поверишь, сколько всего мы узнали из её работ.

Альфис снова вцепилась в подол халата:

— Н-ну вообще-то Санс очень помог мне. Его р-работы по исследованию душ смогли стабилизировать п-процесс.

Санс скрестил руки на груди и по-доброму нахмурился на монстра:

— ты сильно переоцениваешь мою роль, альфис.

Альфис нервно усмехнулась:

— Ч-что ж, я уверена, если ты покажешь ему, он согласится со мной.

— хех, да, я могу показать, — Санс прошёл вперёд и дал Рэду знак следовать за ним.

Они прошли через дверь в другой тускло освещённый коридор. Вдоль стены было несколько дверей, каждая была оснащена сканером ладони. Санс прошёл до конца коридора, поместил руку под датчик, и двое скелетов прошли в стерильную медицинскую комнату. В комнате стояло несколько каталок, а с потолка свисали массивные хирургические лампы. Вдоль стен располагались стойки, на одной из которых в стеклянных резервуарах Рэд увидел души.

— да, это те души, которые мы использовали, чтобы сломать барьер. ну, шесть из семи, конечно. душа фриск всё ещё у него. в любом случае, это не то, что я хотел тебе показать.

Санс провёл его в маленькую комнатку, отделённую от основной. Она ломилась от набитых доверху коробок и папок. Двойники едва ли смогли поместиться внутри — всё пространство было занято бумагами. У дальней стены стоял одинокий компьютер, его окружали несколько фотографий без рамок. Рэд увидел на фотографиях Санса с другими монстрами: там был и Папирус, и Ториэль, и Гриллби, и Альфис. Санс включил компьютер и загрузил несколько документов.

— так вот, большую часть работ над душами я провёл здесь. я много сканировал их, чтобы прикинуть, смогли бы мы пересадить их в роботизированные тела. теоретически, это возможно, но с учётом того, что мы не работали с человеческими душами раньше, это было бы очень сложно. человеческие души слишком отличаются от наших.

Санс сделал паузу и посмотрел на Рэда. Казалось, он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но сомневался. В конце концов он вздохнул и продолжил:

— есть ещё одна проблема — король азгор категорически против этого проекта. он сказал, что если у этих детей остались воспоминания, они могут рассказать людям о том, как мы использовали их души для разрушения барьера. с учётом нынешнего положения, он убеждён, что это приведёт к войне.

Рэд кивнул. Это было логично. Если бы они поменялись местами, и люди сделали бы то, что сделали монстры, конечно, он тоже был бы взбешён.

— в любом случае, работа не была напрасной. ненавижу признавать это, но многие из моих исследований помогли трансплантациям. кроме того, я выяснил, что мы во многом могли бы помочь больным людям. хех. ты в курсе, что люди не знали, что «смерть» связана с их душами? мы знаем об этом только благодаря магии, но у них не было и зацепки. ну, вообще-то большинство до сих пор не верит мне, но когда они получат доказательства, это перевернёт человеческую медицину.

Рэд не мог не заметить оттенок гордости в голосе Санса. Должно быть, это просто потрясающее чувство — открыть что-то подобное.

Санс покачал головой и улыбнулся ему:

— хех. это довольно круто, на самом деле. азгор предоставил альфис свободу действий, после того как исследования вызвали общественный резонанс, и она открыла эту лабораторию, где каждый может изучать то, что он хочет. за последние три года мы узнали о себе больше, чем за тысячу лет до этого.

— выходит, любой монстр может исследовать здесь всё, что он хочет?

— ну, с некоторыми оговорками. у нас не бесконечный бюджет, так что альфис должна одобрить проект. но азгор даёт нам достаточно много свободы. он хочет ясно показать людям, что мы здесь для того, чтобы помочь человечеству, а не навредить. и научные проекты показались ему наилучшим способом это сделать, — Санс повернулся к Рэду. — что, как я полагаю, ведёт нас к тому, почему ты здесь. чем ты хочешь здесь заниматься? ты можешь помогать мне с исследованием душ или ассистировать альфис. или можешь создать свой собственный проект. ограничений здесь почти нет.

Рэд скрестил руки на груди и задумался. Это было хорошей идеей, в противном случае он просто не сможет заставить себя подниматься с постели каждый день. Но как бы ни были круты трансплантации Альфис, у него не было особого интереса к инженерии или робототехнике. Он мог бы помогать Сансу с душами, но его не сильно привлекала роль ассистента. А учитывая, насколько Санс обогнал его в науке, Рэд мог лишь находиться в его тени.

Похоже, оставался только один вариант.

— кто-нибудь из монстров занимался путешествиями во времени или способностями сбросов?

Санс слегка нахмурился и выдержал паузу.

— кое-какие исследования остались от гастера, но ими никто не занимался.

Рэд подпрыгнул от упоминания Гастера и начал заламывать руки. Что за глупая реакция? Он должен был ожидать, что Санс упомянет это имя. И всё же теперь он никак не мог успокоить панику, зародившуюся в душе.

— а _ты_ не занимался этим?

— только немного. ты знаешь фриск, того человеческого ребёнка?

Рэд кивнул.

— ну, у него была способность сбросов и даже небольших путешествий во времени. он называл это «сохранениями и загрузками». это не было чем-то настолько масштабным, как твой прыжок через вселенные, но он мог возвращаться во времени на несколько часов назад. после того, как мы выбрались на поверхность и, эм, после того как я немного восстановился от переезда, я расспросил фриск об этом. по-видимому, он не больно-то мог контролировать свои способности. это просто происходило само собой. он сказал мне, что там были некто чара, и это они сделали всё это и имели контроль над ситуацией. я так до конца и не понял, насколько всему этому можно верить, — Санс сделал паузу и с трудом сглотнул, — но, пожалуй, сейчас это уже не имеет значения. примерно через месяц после того, как мы вышли на поверхность, фриск потерял свои способности.

— и всё? ты больше не притрагивался к тем исследованиям?

Зрачки Санса потухли, и он невидящим взглядом уставился в экран компьютера. Похоже, он потерялся в мыслях. Так прошла пара минут, и когда Рэд уже был готов трясти двойника, чтобы вывести из ступора, Санс ответил:

— я не видел в этом необходимости. я лишь хотел, чтобы та часть моей жизни осталась в прошлом.

Повисло неловкое молчание, нарушившееся громким выдохом Санса:

— ну, ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос. чем ты хочешь здесь заниматься?

— я хочу исследовать путешествия во времени.

Беспокойство и разочарование отразились на лице Санса, но он просто кивнул и ответил безжизненным голосом:

— звучит как интересный проект.


	9. Одиночество

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главы 9 и 10 изначально задумывались автором как одна. Поэтому эта глава короче предыдущих и обрывается довольно резко.
> 
> Блог автора оригинального текста в Tumblr: http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Дополнительные теги для этой главы: описание суицида, смерть, посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство (возможно).

Санс настоял на том, чтобы выделить Рэду отдельный кабинет. Он аргументировал это просто: рано или поздно ему захочется побыть наедине с самим собой. Кабинет располагался при комнате 2005, в противоположной стороне того же тёмного коридора, где находилась процедурная Санса. Комната была битком набита картонными коробками, каждая из которых была заполнена папками и отмечена надписью «Старые файлы Г. — НЕ ВЫБРАСЫВАТЬ». Санс вытащил бесхозный компьютер и настроил операционную систему для Рэда. Всё это время он едва ли смотрел на двойника. Когда рабочее место было готово, он вскочил со стула и незамедлительно направился к выходу.

— мы внесём тебя в систему безопасности завтра, а пока просто позвони мне, если тебе нужно будет выйти отсюда.

— у меня нет мобильного телефона. исправного, по крайней мере, — Рэд вытащил ярко красный телефон-раскладушку, он никак не реагировал на манипуляции. Девайс сломался при пересечении границ вселенных, и пока у Рэда не было повода задуматься о замене.

— оу, мы дадим тебе новый, — Санс взглянул на сломанный аппарат у двойника в руках, — и в нём будет куда больше функций. а пока можешь звонить мне со стационарного, он вон там. — он указал на стену, заставленную коробками. — мой внутренний номер должен быть в справочнике. я приду за тобой в 2:45, и тогда мы сможем двинуться к ториэль.

Санс ушёл, и вместе с ним комнату покинуло напряжение. Рэд понимал, что совершенно выбесил его расспросами об исследованиях путешествий во времени. Чёрт, он сам едва ли мог поверить, что задавал такие вопросы. Но это было необходимо. Если бы он только смог чудесным образом вернуться в свою вселенную и вытащить оттуда брата, если бы только они смогли жить здесь вместе… Рэд понимал, что Боссу понадобится время, чтобы освоиться в этом сумасшедшем мире, но когда он увидит Солнце, звёзды, небо и всё то, что могла дать им Поверхность, он не сможет мечтать ни о чём другом.

Однако помимо брата, других причин возвращаться у него не было. Кто знает, когда следующий человек упадёт в Подземелье? Но даже это будет неважно. В его вселенной монстры были на грани вымирания. Сколько раз он проходил мимо заброшенных домов — разграбленных и забытых? А все, кто остались в живых, были агрессивными ублюдками. Если бы они и выбрались на Поверхность, люди уничтожили бы их, не моргнув и глазом.

Нет, для его мира не осталось никакой надежды.

Рэд вздохнул и попытался понять, с чего можно было начать. Нужно было выяснить, как ему удалось прыгнуть через вселенные. Видимо, это было связано с последовательностью процедур. Если бы он только не выбросил чёртов лист, прежде чем зайти в машину. Даже если бы это не помогло ему вернуться домой, у него была бы отличная отправная точка для работы.

Возможно, местный Гастер оставил после себя записи последовательностей. Чёрт, да если судить по количеству коробок, в этой вселенной его записей было гораздо больше. Рэд открыл ближайшую и увидел внутри груды бесчисленных расчётов. Он огляделся вокруг — размер комнаты составлял примерно 45 квадратных метров, и коробки с материалами Гастера занимали её всю, от пола до потолка.

Что ж, придётся разбирать всё это, пока не обнаружится что-либо интересное.

Время прошло незаметно, к 2:45 Рэд успел расправиться лишь с четыремя коробками. Некоторые рукописи были совершенно нечитабельны, и их трудно было промаркировать. Некоторые ссылались на другие документы, упакованные где-то в бесчисленных коробках. Это сильно затрудняло классификацию по темам.

Раздался щелчок, и дверь открылась, заставив Рэда подскочить. В комнату вошёл Санс, его руки были спрятаны в карманах куртки. Он широко улыбался и выглядел куда спокойнее, чем утром.

— ты готов?

Рэд кивнул, отложил бумаги в сторону, и они вдвоём направились к выходу.

***

Папирус, Санс и Рэд погрузились в пустоту, прежде чем мягко приземлиться на залитой светом поляне золотых цветов. Перед ними стоял небольшой кирпичный домик, украшенный элементами из белого дерева. К нему вела дорожка, вымощенная булыжником, а по обе стороны от неё росли фиолетовые, красные и голубые цветы. К дому также прилегал небольшой сад. Вокруг жужжали насекомые, и под тёплым бризом покачивались садовые растения. По обе стороны от жилища Ториэль стояли ещё два похожих строения. Однако в отличие от города, здесь между соседскими домами было достаточно пространства, чтобы не чувствовать ту удушающую тесноту, какая застигла Рэда в деловом центре столицы. Должно быть, так же как и братья, Ториэль с Фриск хотели больше свободы, чем мог дать им Самый Новый Дом.

Входная дверь резко распахнулась, и оттуда к ним выбежал человеческий ребёнок.

— ФРИСК! — позвал Папирус радостно. Он нагнулся и расставил руки для приветствия.

Подросток прыгнул в его объятия и весело засмеялся. Было удивительно наблюдать, как близки были человек и Папирус в этой вселенной — столь резкий контраст с его миром сразу бросался в глаза. Рэд повернулся налево, чтобы сказать об этом Сансу, но тут же опешил — тот стоял неподвижно с полностью потухшими зрачками. Рэд попробовал слегка сжать его руку, которую он всё ещё держал после телепортации.

В ответ на движение зрачки мгновенно вернулись, и Санс нервно улыбнулся двойнику.

— спасибо, — прошептал он.

Фриск потянул Папируса за собой в дом, указывая на Ториэль, стоявшую в дверях. Рэд вздрогнул от одного её вида, он не мог отделаться от мысли, что перед ним была та самая королева из его мира. Её Величество всегда была жестока к подчинённым: он хорошо помнил её публичные порки и казни провинившихся. И каждый раз, когда Папирусу приходилось выполнять её поручения, Рэд ужасно боялся.

Санс, напротив, был совершенно невозмутим. Он быстрым шагом пошёл к Ториэль и поднялся на цыпочки для поцелуя.

Рэд обернулся к Папирусу, желая увидеть его реакцию на столь романтический жест. Но казалось, тот не обратил на это никакого внимания: он буднично поприветствовал королеву и направился вглубь дома, увлекаемый Фриск.

Наконец, пара расцепила объятия, и Ториэль с улыбкой обратилась к малознакомому гостю:

— Здравствуй, Рэд! Я так рада, что ты смог сегодня прийти. Как ты поживаешь?

— х-хорошо, — на его лбу выступил пот.

В тот момент Рэд был счастлив, что вернулся за курткой утром: если бы не её спасительные карманы, он бы уже вовсю заламывал руки прямо на виду у королевы. Сейчас его очевидная реакция на эту женщину точно была бы не к месту.

Ториэль проводила их на причудливую кухню со множеством разной техники и пакетами с продуктами. Фриск и Папирус уже расположились за большим деревянным столом у дальней от плиты стены. В руках у ребёнка была открытая поваренная книга.

— ВАУШКИ! ТОРИЭЛЬ, МЫ БУДЕМ ДЕЛАТЬ ТОРТ?

Королева мило улыбнулась Папирусу:

— Да, я давно хотела научить тебя его готовить, но последнее время мы все были так заняты.

Папирус изобразил пару танцевальных движений и хлопнул в ладоши:

— НОВОЕ БЛЮДО! И РЕЦЕПТ КАЖЕТСЯ ДОВОЛЬНО СЛОЖНЫМ!

Ториэль хихикнула и подошла к книге:

— Ну, тогда приступим!

В то время как двое кулинаров выложили ингредиенты и начали готовить, Санс и Рэд присоединились к Фриск за столом. Санс с натянутой улыбкой поинтересовался, как дела у них в школе.

— Хорошо, — голос Фриск был чуть громче шёпота. Он заёрзал на стуле и тихо добавил. — Мама говорит, у меня лучшие оценки в классе.

— что ж, малой, это отлично! — Рэд не мог не заметить поддельный энтузиазм в его голосе, — расскажи, что вы сейчас изучаете?

Ещё час им пришлось поддерживать неловкую беседу, в то время как Ториэль и Папирус шумно готовили ужин. Время от времени разговор заходил в тупик, пока тишину не прерывал Папирус, громко восторгаясь очередному пункту рецепта. Каждый раз Фриск и Санс начинали смеяться над его реакцией, что сильно помогало разрядить обстановку. Но смех заканчивался слишком быстро. И хотя Санс даже пытался втянуть своего двойника в диалог, тот был слишком нервозен и ограничивался лишь парой слов. Рэд вообще не хотел здесь находиться. Он ненавидел такие ситуации, а опыт его вселенной подсказывал, что такое общение обычно приводит к чьей-нибудь смерти.

В конце концов, Ториэль и Папирус закончили с тортом, поставив его в духовку. Они уселись за кухонный стол, полные энергии, и женщина-монстр обратилась к Рэду:

— Ну как, ты уже начал привыкать к жизни на поверхности?

— да-а, всё нормально, — Рэд пожал плечами.

Ториэль смерила его взглядом и мягко продолжила:

— Тебе, наверное, одиноко здесь… Ты ведь только сейчас решил подняться из Подземелья, — она неестественно надавила голосом на последнее предложение.

Рэд задумался, насколько эта монстр недооценивала умственные способности Фриск. Да кто угодно раскусил бы её наглую ложь.

И вновь он пожал плечами. На самом деле, сейчас одиночества в его жизни было меньше, чем когда-либо до этого. Но он точно не хотел обсуждать это с чёртовой королевой.

— У всех бывают периоды одиночества, Рэд. И ты не исключение!

— ах вот как? а _вы_ когда-нибудь были одиноки?

Рэд не ожидал, что улыбка Ториэль мгновенно исчезнет с её лица. Ему лишь хотелось заставить её признать, что настоящего одиночества она не испытывала никогда.

— чёрт… простите. я просто пошутил!

— Не беспокойся об этом, Рэд. Лучше говорить о плохом, чем держать всё в себе. Кроме того, — её улыбка вернулась, — похоже, только ты здесь не слышал этой истории.

И Ториэль рассказала, как двое её детей — человек и монстр — умерли. Рэд знал об этом инциденте, все в Подземелье знали, даже в его вселенной. Но в отличие от их королевы, эта Ториэль покинула Новый Дом и жила в одиночестве в Руинах. Очевидно, она пыталась заботиться обо всех детях, упавших в гору Эботт, но все они покидали её, желая отыскать путь домой. И, по всей видимости, им это не удавалось — Рэд только сегодня видел их души в лабораторных контейнерах.

— В конце концов, Санс и Фриск помогли мне оставить прошлое и начать новую жизнь на Поверхности. Признаюсь, что долгие годы, проведённые в одиночестве, стояли мне многого. Неделями не видеть ни единой живой души, это как минимум… пугает. Наблюдать одиночество других… и быть одиноким самому — это может стать одним из самых сильных потрясений для души.

— уж поверьте, я знаю всё об этом.

Четыре пары глаз уставились на него, и Рэд почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— да нет, ничего. забудьте, — он махнул рукой, прогоняя собственные мысли. — ничего важного.

— Я определённо считаю, что это важно! Я уже говорила это Сансу тысячу раз до этого — не нужно держать проблемы внутри. В конце концов, это приведёт к тяжелым последствиям и причинит ещё больше боли.

Рэд огляделся. Чёрт. Он не хотел говорить об этом. Ещё и с Фриск за столом. Он улыбнулся им. Вот оно! Это и был его путь к спасению — ему не позволят рассказывать о своей вселенной перед ребёнком.

Но кажется, Санс раскусил его план, и до того, как Рэд успел открыть рот, он обратился к ребёнку:

— эй, малой, как насчёт сделать домашку, которую мы обсуждали?

Подросток фыркнул и, казалось, собрался спорить, но строгий взгляд Ториэль не оставил ему выбора. Он вздохнул и тяжёлыми шагами покинул комнату, хлопнув за собой дверью.

— Так что ты там говорил?

Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, Санс сейчас уже лежал бы кучкой пепла. Рэд наклонил голову, положил руки на стол и начал нервно водить пальцами по трещинам в деревянном рельефе:

— слушайте, я…

— ТОРИЭЛЬ ПРАВА! ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ ДЕРЖАТЬ ВСЁ В СЕБЕ, РЭД!

— тссс, бро. в чём смысл отсылать ребёнка, если ты не можешь понизить голос?

— Ой, простите! — похоже, Папирус сам испугался своей ошибки, но продолжил. — Рэд, пожалуйста.

Рэд вздохнул и провёл пальцем по особенно длинной трещине. Они не собирались оставлять его в покое. Что ж, отлично. Он выговорится.

— с тех пор как мы переехали в Сноудин, я стал много работать, устраиваясь на самые странные должности.

Папирус увлечённо перебил его:

— Да?! Санс делал точно так же!

— папс, дай ему сказать.

— Прости, Рэд!

Рэд пожал плечами и продолжил:

— ну и вот, поначалу работа находилась не самая прибыльная. так что каждый раз, когда подыскивалось что-то получше, я соглашался сразу. и вот однажды мне на глаза попалась должность — они платили 20G в час. в объявлении говорилось, что это работа уборщика. всё это выглядело как шикарная сделка. я пришёл на собеседование, и мне рассказали об обязанностях — очищать водопадье от мусора. сначала я подумал, что они имели в виду свалку. это также объяснило бы, почему оплата была столь высока. но оказалось, что свалка их не особо-то волновала.

Рэд прервался и сделал глубокий вдох:

— у вас, ребята, здесь есть место, которое называют «последним водопадом»?

Остальные трое помотали головами. Папирус сделал предположение:

— Ты имеешь в виду последний водопад перед Хотлендом? Если так, то он отлично расслабляет, когда идёшь с той стороны. В Хотленде слишком жарко!

Рэд вздохнул и обхватил переносицу большим и указательным пальцами:

— нет, нет. последний водопад — это большой водопад с падающими камнями. под ним есть мост, и на нём растёт одинокий эхо-цветок. в моей вселенной мы называем его «последний шёпот».

— а, да, я был там пару раз, — сказал Санс. — довольно успокаивающее место.

Ох. Они ничего не поняли. В том месте не было ничего успокаивающего.

Рэд вздохнул и заставил себя продолжить:

— в моей вселенной монстры идут туда, чтобы умереть. камни обычно мгновенно разбивают им голову, так что они не чувствуют боли. потом они падают вниз и обращаются в прах. перед этим многие монстры идут к тому эхо-цветку, чтобы поделиться своими последними мыслями. так любой сможет услышать их, ну, прежде чем прошепчет свои.

Звенящая тишина наполнила комнату.

— в любом случае, иногда всё шло не совсем по плану, — Рэд пожал плечами. — всякое бывало. некоторые бедолаги падали на мост, и их забивали камни. а некоторые, похоже, просто были слишком сильны — они выживали. и моей работой было сбивать их. ребята, нанявшие меня, сказали, что их достало слышать крики монстров днём и ночью. это мешало им спать. они хотели, чтобы я сбрасывал их вниз, отдавая, наконец, в лапы смерти. но проблема заключалась в том, что смерть и всё это дерьмо мне не особо были по душе, так что обычно я поднимал их и пытался помочь. не думаю, что многие выживали после этого, большинство, скорее всего, просто находило другое место для смерти, но у меня просто не было силы воли, чтобы сбрасывать их вниз.

Он всегда был так слаб. Рэд припомнил, как работодатели разоблачили его и высказали в лицо то же самое.

— ну, и однажды там была кошка-монстр, как и все, она искала смерти. ничего не вышло, конечно, и я должен был помочь ей. она даже не провела у водопада много времени. возможно, если бы у неё был доктор, она бы переступила через свои проблемы. но как только я поднял её, она начала биться в истерике, умоляя «отпустить её» и прочее дерьмо. она была так рассержена и полна энергии, и я не мог поверить, что всё это время она просто сидела там, застряв в деревянной ловушке… я правда не ожидал, что она бросится вниз, едва я отпущу её.

Рэд всё ещё помнил её взгляд, наполненный совершенной безмятежностью, когда монстр сбросилась с обрыва. На мгновение ему показалось, что она просто вспарила в воздухе, поддерживаясь какой-то невидимой магией. Но реальность была не милосердна. Рэд мог бы попытаться остановить её своей магией, но всё произошло слишком быстро. Секунду назад она стояла на мосту, а в следующий миг — всё, что он мог видеть, была бездна внизу.

— в конце концов, я пошёл к последнему шёпоту — тому эхо-цветку — и услышал её последние мысли. она сказала лишь три слова: «мне так одиноко».

Рэд слушал это снова и снова. Голос был лишён всяких эмоций, но фраза намертво отпечаталась на его костях. _Мне так одиноко. Мне так одиноко. Мне так одиноко._

Рэд помотал головой и продолжил водить пальцем по рельефному дереву:

— вскоре после этого я уволился. босс дал мне работу часового. на ней платили хуже, но та работа просто не стоила того.

Он медленно поднял глаза на присутствующих. Папирус зажимал рот рукой и беззвучно плакал. Санс выглядел ошеломлённым. Он снова и снова открывал рот, собираясь сказать что-то, но сразу закрывал его. Ториэль сидела с вытаращенными глазами, влажными от слёз.

Рэд отвёл взгляд в сторону:

— простите меня. просто ваша история напомнила мне это. знаю, идиотская тема для разговора.

— Я не… — голос Ториэль надломился. Она прочистила горло и продолжила. — Я не понимаю. Там, откуда ты, гибнет так много монстров, что у вас есть специальная работа чистить территорию от неудачных попыток?

Рэд кивнул, всё ещё отводя взгляд:

— та монстр была права. в моей вселенной действительно одиноко. все убивают друг друга направо и налево, а выжившим остаётся лишь собирать осколки, — Рэд сглотнул. — нас осталось не так уж и много.

— Не так уж и много? — Папирус произнёс шёпотом.

Рэд посмотрел на троицу:

— типа того. сейчас где-то тысяча? всё пошло под откос, с тех пор как мы облажались с последней человеческой душой. после предыдущей прошло так много времени, что, я думаю, монстры просто сошли с ума. они поняли, что мы никогда не увидим поверхности.

На самом деле, это не имело значения. На тот момент они уже зашли слишком далеко.

— осталась всего тысяча монстров? — голос Санса дрогнул.

— хех. может и больше, но они хорошо скрываются, — Рэд пожал плечами. — это совсем не похоже на ваш мир. у вас здесь сколько, тысяч десять сейчас?

— Шестьдесят тысяч по последним данным, — Папирус мягко поправил его.

Охренеть. Неудивительно, что толпы на улицах так изнуряли его. Как вообще возможно жить с такой популяцией?

— вы, ребята, на грани исчезновения и продолжаете убивать друг друга? — тон Санса завис где-то между яростью и недоверием.

Рэд вздохнул и перевёл взгляд на дверь. Ему хотелось сбежать. Он не подписывался на разговор об этом дерьме. Он и так уже до смерти обмусолил эту тему с грёбаным цветком. Да, они были обречены. Ему было известно, насколько безнадёжными были монстры в его мире. Но что он, блядь, мог с этим сделать?

Рэд вздрогнул, увидев тень, танцующую в дверном проёме. Ох, твою ж мать, какого…?

— эм, ребята, мне кажется, фриск подслушивает нас за дверью.

Из-за двери раздался шум, а за ним последовали громкие шаги по коридору.

Рэд подскочил от резкого звука — Ториэль откинула стул. Она подхватила юбку своего фиолетового платья и побежала за ребёнком.

— чёрт, я так облажался, — он метался глазами между двумя скелетами. — мне жаль. это было пиздец как глупо с моей стороны. блядь, блядь, _блядь_!

Папирус накрыл руку Рэда своей, прерывая беспорядочные движения по столу:

— В-всё хорошо. Ториэль всё исправит.

Рэд не был уверен, что кто-то смог бы исправить это. Некоторые вещи просто нельзя было расслышать обратно. Или развидеть. Уж ему-то это было известно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арты по девятой главе:
> 
> http://datchidatchi.tumblr.com/post/151001033900/rest-of-the-comic-under-the-cut-because-of-suicide — комикс от Datchidatchi
> 
> http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com/post/146951419692/leedlepie-idk-im-bored-and-was-reading-a — эхо-цветок от Leedlepie
> 
> http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com/post/144307297902/yvshan-4-new-site-d-enjooooy-and-comment-plse — комикс от Yvshan


	10. Извинения

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Блог автора оригинального текста в Tumblr: http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Дополнительные теги для этой главы: детская смерть, упоминания пути геноцида, упоминания секса душами, чувствительные кости, мастурбация, мучительно нежный секс, вина.

Когда шаги Ториэль стихли, вина камнем обрушилась на плечи Рэда. Он не часто имел дело с детьми, а подростки, с которыми ему приходилось сталкиваться, были крайне агрессивны. Но всё равно дети оставались самой невинной частью населения Подземелья. И хотя Фриск был человеческим ребёнком и наверняка прошёл в своей жизни через многое, Рэд знал, что поступил с ним ужасно. Он должен был держать рот на замке. И должен был удостовериться, что он действительно ушёл в свою комнату.

Но нет, вместо этого он напугал ребёнка до смерти.

Он задумался, собирается ли королева убить его за это, прежде чем у него появится шанс извиниться.

— рэд, ты можешь продолжать говорить, если хочешь, — сказал Санс.

Рэд сглотнул ком в горле и ответил ему резкой вспышкой гнева:

— санс, я не хочу говорить об этом! я твердил вам из раза в раз, но вы всё равно настояли!

Он понимал, что его агрессия была не к месту, только он был виноват в случившемся. Но как же приятно было, наконец, накричать на кого-то. Рэд надеялся, что Санс разозлится на него в ответ. Сейчас ему ужасно хотелось поругаться с ним в максимально громкой форме — раньше он практиковал такие ссоры с братом по поводу малейшей ерунды. И это всегда было приятно — выплеснуть всё, что скопилось на душе.

Но Санс не сказал ни слова. С поникшими плечами он лишь отвернулся, признавая поражение. Чувство вины усилилось. Рэд закрыл лицо руками. Прекрасно. Теперь стало ещё хуже.

Внезапно кто-то коснулся его плеча. Рэд поднял голову и увидел Папируса, возвышающегося над ним. Его руки слегка дрожали.

— Д-давайте посмотрим телевизор, пока Ториэль занята, — неуверенным голосом предложил он.

Рэд кивнул. По крайней мере Папирус понимал, что сейчас ему не хотелось ни с кем говорить.

Папирус провёл их в большую комнату с ковром, разными безделушками и цветочками в горшках. В центре комнаты напротив телевизора средних размеров стоял диван с цветочным узором. Папирус уселся между Рэдом и Сансом.

— Где пульт? — сказал он хрипловатым голосом.

Рэд нашёл его в щели между подушками. Он нажал на кнопку, и телевизор включился на новостном репортаже.

— ...атаку на столицу два месяца назад. Правительство заявляет, что поиски виновных по-прежнему не дают никаких результатов. Военных, прибывших в сельские районы, местные жители приветствуют домашней кухней и горячим чаем.

На экране появились кадры, на которых группа юных людей подаёт тарелку взрослым в форме.

— Однако в целях безопасности власти советуют жителям пострадавших районов не выходить на улицу в ночное время суток.

Видеорепортаж сменился статичным кадром новостной студии с двумя журналистами. Оба были одеты в чёрные костюмы и имели короткие коричневые волосы. На их лицах были фальшивые улыбки, и весь их вид светился поддельным совершенством.

— почему все люди выглядят одинаково?

Папирус громко фыркнул и прокашлялся, прежде чем провозгласить:

— ЭТО ОЧЕНЬ ГРУБО И СОВЕРШЕННО НЕ СООТВЕТСТВУЕТ ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНОСТИ, РЭД.

Рэд указал рукой на экран:

— но это правда! их невозможно различить! у них даже нет разнообразия видов!

— ЧТО ТЫ ИМЕЕШЬ В ВИДУ? У НИХ ЕСТЬ РАЗНООБРАЗИЕ В РОСТЕ, ЦВЕТЕ КОЖИ, ВОЛОСАХ.

— но не так, как у нас. у нас есть рыбомонстры, кошки-монстры, козы-монстры...

— НО ТОЛЬКО ЗАДУМАЙСЯ, ОНИ ПРЯМО КАК МЫ. МЫ, СКЕЛЕТЫ, НЕ ПОХОЖИ НА ДРУГИХ СКЕЛЕТОВ!

— хех. ну _в этом_ я не уверен, — он наклонился вперёд, обращая взгляд на Санса, но тот неотрывно смотрел в экран телевизора.

— ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ, ЧТО Я ИМЕЮ В ВИДУ!

Рэд откинулся назад в разочаровании. Санс всё ещё обижался на него и отказывался даже смотреть в его сторону.

— я просто говорю, что иногда их трудно различить.

— ЧТО Ж, ПРИЗНАЮ, ИНОГДА И МНЕ НЕПРОСТО ЭТО СДЕЛАТЬ. НО ЭТО НЕ ЗНАЧИТ, ЧТО...

— тихо! я пытаюсь слушать, — Санс резко заставил их замолчать.

На экране большая толпа людей шла по оживлённой улице с плакатами в руках: «СМЕРТЬ МОНСТРАМ», «ВОЗВРАЩАЙТЕСЬ В ГОРУ ЭБОТТ». Они выкрикивали ругательства и лозунги. По обе стороны дороги толпу окружали люди в чёрной форме с металлическими палками в руках. Раздался громкий взрыв, и толпа расступилась вокруг упавшего на землю человека.

— Вчера протесты в городе были подавлены, после того как мятежники разгромили несколько витрин магазинов, предположительно поддерживающих иммиграцию монстров. Местная полиция получила сведения, что группа была вооружена взрывчаткой. Во вчерашнем заявлении властей сообщалось, что они надеялись подавить протесты до того, как от рук террористов кто-нибудь пострадает.

В кадре появился зелёный рыбомонстр. Он был ранен, истекал кровью и двигался в сторону здания в сопровождении полицейских. Протестующие кричали им вслед и бросали камни.

— По мере того, как в регионе, охваченном противостоянием, нарастает напряжение, антимонстровая группировка призывает центральное правительство запретить монстрам выезд за пределы горы Эботт. В качестве причин для данного запрета они ссылаются на повышение конкуренции за рабочие места, нехватку прозрачности в политике Короля Азгора и пособничество террористам. Некоторые чиновники, чьи имена не разглашаются, уже высказались по данному вопросу. Они призывают монстров вернуться в гору Эботт, пока насилие не набрало обороты. Всем монстрам, ещё не зарегистрировавшимся или имеющим какие-либо юридические сложности, настоятельно рекомендуется обратиться в Министерство иммиграции за помощью.

— Что за варварство.

Голос Ториэль заставил всех троих подскочить. Они были так увлечены репортажем, что не заметили ни её, ни Фриск, вошедших в комнату. Ториэль с ребёнком стояли позади дивана и смотрели на экран. Лицо женщины выражало гнев.

— ситуация выходит из-под контроля, — согласился Санс.

Рэд посмотрел на Фриск, но подросток тут же отвел глаза.

— Прости, мне не стоило подслушивать ваш разговор, — произнёс он еле слышно.

Рэд моргнул в замешательстве и почувствовал на себе взгляды всех присутствующих в комнате. Пробормотав что-то невнятное, он наконец выдавил:

— з-за что ты извиняешься, малой? здесь только я должен просить прощения.

Фриск быстро помотал головой. Рэд не знал, что ещё сказать.

— Санс, Папирус, не могли бы вы помочь мне на кухне? Это займёт всего минуту, — мягко попросила Ториэль.

Братья пробормотали что-то в ответ и поднялись с дивана. Когда трое были уже у двери, Ториэль слегка улыбнулась Рэду.

— можешь присесть сюда, малой.

Фриск прошёл к дивану, и Рэд выключил телевизор. Рукава полосатого свитера подростка были слишком длинными, что придавало ему ещё более детский вид. Рэд украдкой бросил взгляд на лицо Фриск — хотя оно выражало волнение, на нём не было никаких признаков слёз.

— надеюсь, я не напугал тебя этой историей. я правда не хотел.

Фриск резко мотнул головой:

— Нет, не напугал. Может только немного расстроил.

— ага. по правде говоря, я и сам себя расстроил. мне правда жаль, что тебе пришлось услышать такие вещи от меня.

Фриск ещё сильнее натянул рукава свитера. Он упорно не смотрел на Рэда. Ребёнок нервничал, но Рэд не знал, как продолжить диалог. Он не привык выражать свои чувства, или что это чёрт возьми было.

— На самом деле, ты не из Подземелья, да? То есть… не из нашего Подземелья.

— типа того. думаю, та история это прояснила, я не отсюда. другая вселенная.

— Да, мама сейчас сказала мне, что ты не кузен Санса с Папирусом, — Фриск осмелился посмотреть на Рэда и пробормотал почти неслышно. — Но ты ведь узнаёшь меня, да? Тогда, в магазине ты смотрел на меня так, словно уже видел меня раньше.

Рэд взглянул на дверь:

— давай лучше не будет об этом, солнышко.

Ребёнок посмотрел Рэду в глаза, скрестил руки на груди и свёл брови. Это так напоминало грозный взгляд Ториэль несколькими минутами ранее. Хех. Забавно, он не ожидал, что люди могут так хорошо подражать монстрам.

— Все обращаются со мной, как с ребёнком. Мне тринадцать! Достаточно, чтобы иметь право выслушать тебя.

Ох, вот сейчас это было и правда смешно. Он улыбнулся. Фриск напоминал ему себя самого в детстве — храброго и решительного.

— я понял, малой, честное слово. но некоторые вещи лучше оставлять невысказанными.

— Но я хочу знать!

Рэд вздохнул и стёр с лица ухмылку. Он ещё раз проверил дверь в надежде, что в комнату войдёт Ториэль и скажет Фриск оставить его в покое. Или, может, он просто хотел сбежать и никогда больше не возвращаться. Он знал, что может просто отказать, но вина просачивалась в его душу всё глубже и глубже. Этот ребёнок почти во всём был копией ребёнка, которому он позволил умереть.

Рэд засунул руки в карманы куртки:

— не знаю, как это было у вас здесь, но там, откуда я, люди иногда падали в подземелье. а ещё любому монстру было известно, что если мы соберём семь человеческих душ, то сможем разрушить барьер и выбраться на поверхность.

Фриск быстро закивал. Видимо, его история была примерно такой же.

— ну и вот, я был часовым в лесу сноудина, когда из руин вышел человек, в точности похожий на тебя. я должен был убить его и доставить тело королю и королеве, но, если честно, к тому моменту я уже устал от смертей, — лицо Рэда растянулось в дьявольскую усмешку. — так что я решил немного повеселиться. когда человек подошёл к моей станции, я хорошенько напугал его. сказал ему развернуться и пожать мою руку, а когда они сделали это, дал им хорошую встряску. хех, ну знаешь, старый добрый трюк с шокером в руке.

Глаза Фриск загорелись:

— Да, Санс сделал что-то подобное здесь!

— хех. было весело провести немного времени с этим ребёнком. показать ему окрестности и пронаблюдать, как он решает головоломки папируса, пока тот был на тренировке с андайн. мне даже удалось продать ему «жареный снег» за 5000g. хех, до сих пор не могу поверить, что он на это купился.

— Похоже, вы с ним подружились, — захихикал Фриск.

Но его брови резко нахмурились перед следующим вопросом:

— Вы двое прошли через много… сбросов?

Рэд сделал длинный выдох.

— нет, малой. он был там лишь раз.

— Правда? — ребёнок просиял. — Значит, в вашей вселенной вы тоже выбрались на Поверхность?

Рэд молча помотал головой, и голос Фриск дрогнул, когда он осторожно спросил:

— Он убил кого-то?

— санс задал мне тот же вопрос, когда я рассказывал ему эту историю, — Фриск вздрогнул под его пристальным взглядом. — малой, ты убивал монстров или типа того?

Фриск уткнулся взглядом в колени, снова дёргая рукава свитера:

— В некоторые сбросах Чара делали это.

— да, санс упоминал это имя, это ведь были не те чара из королевской семьи? или?..

Фриск склонил голову, молча подтверждая его предположение:

— я не думаю… что они понимали, что делают, но да. Они убили очень много монстров, — подросток нервно заёрзал на своём месте. — И для этого они использовали меня.

— нет ничего хуже, чем потерять контроль над самим собой.

Подросток поднял на него глаза и медленно кивнул. Теперь он выглядел менее напряжённым. Наверное, он боялся, что Рэд не поверит ему.

— Ну так если в своём мире вы не на Поверхности, то где… ваша версия меня?

— мертва.

— Ты… — Фриск нервно сглотнул, — Ты убил их?

Вопрос застал Рэда врасплох. Что-то у него в голове начало проясняться. Что сказал Санс, когда отвёл его в сторону для разговора тогда, в Самом Новом Доме? _мы оба совершали вещи, которыми не можем гордиться._ Через что пришлось пройти Сансу в этой вселенной, что он пошёл на убийство ребёнка?

— не я убил его. это сделал мой брат.

Фриск открыл рот:

— Папирус? Папирус убил их?

Рэд кивнул:

— как только человек покинул сноудин, на дороге к водопадью он встретил моего брата. я думал, папирус всего лишь немного покидается костями, нанесёт пару ударов и прекратит бой. он тот ещё ублюдок, но боже, я не думал, что он сможет убить ребёнка. я наблюдал за боем издалека. не знаю, что на него нашло. с самого начала боя до самого конца он сражался насмерть. а я просто стоял там и смотрел, как настоящий трус.

Он всё ещё отчётливо помнил лицо Папируса, когда тот нанёс решающий удар — незнакомое и наполненное гневом.

— он убил человека, а я просто не мог в это поверить. думаю, это было его первым убийством. и каким — последняя душа, необходимая для разрушения барьера. ему гарантировались самые высокие чины в королевской гвардии, после того как он доставил бы трофей королю и королеве… если бы тот грёбанный цветок не украл душу прямо перед тем, как он успел передать её королю. впрочем, не удивительно, монстры всегда раздражали его.

— Ты имеешь в виду Флауи?

— хех. не знал, что это его настоящее имя. звучало так по-идиотски, когда он назвал его мне. но да, он самый.

— Но почему человек просто не сделал сброс? Это всегда работало, когда меня убивали.

Рэд пожал плечами:

— насколько я знаю, только у флауи была такая способность. я даже никогда не думал, что какой-нибудь человек может так же.

— Мог, — Фриск колебался, нервно поглядывая на Рэда, прежде чем продолжить. — А Флауи сделал много сбросов?

— о да. минимум сто девять, потом я просто перестал считать. и поверь мне, после этого их ещё было полно, — Рэд вздохнул. — я думаю, он решительно хотел убедить всех перестать убивать. он постоянно преследовал нас и твердил, что убийства — это плохо. наверняка многие сбросы произошли из-за того, что он просто нарывался не на того монстра.

— И что, это когда-нибудь работало?

— насколько я знаю, только я запоминал сбросы, малой. так что, похоже, это работало только на мне.

Фриск сверкнул белыми зубами в улыбке, и Рэд не смог сдержать свою. Хех. Похоже, этому ребёнку тоже не нравились убийства.

— в любом случае, я не знаю, что произошло после того, как флауи захватил душу. знаю только, что сбросы сразу прекратились.

Фриск покачал ногами на весу, и его поза стала ещё более расслабленной.

— Твой мир кажется сильно непохожим на наш.

— хех, это точно, малой.

Из коридора донёсся голос Ториэль, она звала их к ужину.

— пошли, фриск. не будем заставлять их ждать.

***

Ужин прошёл без происшествий. Когда Рэд с Фриск только вошли, в комнате повисла напряжённая тишина. Но как только ужин был подан, Фриск спросил Рэда о его лучших каламбурах на тему тортов. Шутки и смех подростка сразу развеяли обстановку, и в итоге все собравшиеся за столом увлеклись милой беседой, оставляя все предшествующие события этого дня позади.

Когда ужин был завершён, Папирус встал из-за стола, потягиваясь, и объявил:

— ВСЁ БЫЛО ОЧЕНЬ ВКУСНО, ТОРИЭЛЬ, НО СЕЙЧАС, Я ДУМАЮ, САМОЕ ВРЕМЯ НАПРАВЛЯТЬСЯ ДОМОЙ.

— Было очень приятно провести с вами тремя этот вечер. Надеюсь, вы зайдёте ещё как-нибудь!

Санс посмотрел на Рэда и улыбнулся:

— эй, рэд, как думаешь, ты сможешь сориентироваться, где наш дом, чтобы телепортироваться туда с папирусом?

— почему? ты остаёшься здесь?

Санс кивнул и положил ладонь на руку Ториэль:

— да. я думаю остаться на ночь.

Рэд перевёл взгляд на Папируса — тот радостно улыбался Сансу. Хех. Похоже, его действительно не волновали отношения своего брата. Это было странно, честно. Рэд даже не мог уложить в голове, как такая версия его собственного брата вообще могла существовать. Смотря на Папируса, он испытал странное чувство. Он не мог точно выразить его, но, наверное, ближайшим словом было бы «восхищение».

— рэд?

Он отвлёкся от своих мыслей.

— да, думаю, я справлюсь.

— отлично, тогда увидимся завтра в лаборатории.

Рэд встал из-за стола и помахал Ториэль с Фриск на прощание. Женщина радушно улыбнулась, а подросток весело помахал в ответ. Рэд взял Папируса за руку, и они мгновенно телепортировались домой.

Когда они приземлились на втором этаже снаружи спален, Рэд выпустил руку Папируса и потянулся, зевая. Он сразу направился в свою комнату, проронив через плечо:

— спокойной ночи, папирус.

— ТЕБЕ НЕ ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО СПАТЬ В ТОЙ КОМНАТЕ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ НЕ ХОЧЕШЬ.

Рука Рэда замерла на дверной ручке, и он посмотрел на Папируса. Он мог представить, насколько обескураженно выглядел в тот момент. Что всё это значило?

Папирус переступил с ноги на ногу:

— ТЕБЕ НЕ ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО СПАТЬ ОДНОМУ.

Рэд отпустил ручку и мягко улыбнулся. Похоже, каким-то образом Папирус догадался, что Рэд боялся спать в одиночестве сегодня. Старая история о водопаде всё ещё терзала его душу, а слова эхо-цветка отдавались в голове снова и снова. _Мне так одиноко._ Он знал, что если он ляжет спать в пустой комнате, то будет думать об этом всю ночь.

Рэд проследовал за скелетом в их с Сансом спальню. Войдя внутрь, он сразу завалился на свежие простыни, постеленные Папирусом этим утром, и глубоко вздохнул.

— РЭД, НЕ ЛОЖИСЬ НА КРОВАТЬ В ГРЯЗНОЙ ОДЕЖДЕ!

Рэд перевёл на него взгляд и мгновенно покраснел — Папирус стоял у подножия кровати и стягивал с себя одежду.

— ч-что?

Папирус, теперь уже полностью обнажённый, положил руки на свои тазовые кости и нахмурился:

— Я СЕРЬЁЗНО, РЭД, ЭТО СОВЕРШЕННО НЕГИГИЕНИЧНО — СПАТЬ В ОДЕЖДЕ, В КОТОРОЙ ТЫ ПРОХОДИЛ ВЕСЬ ДЕНЬ.

Когда стало понятно, что Рэд не собирался ничего предпринимать на этот счёт, Папирус наклонился к нему, стянул его куртку и отбросил её в корзину для стирки в углу комнаты. Рэд вскрикнул, и прежде чем Папирус смог снять с него оставшуюся одежду, он предпочёл сделать это сам. Положив одежду на кровать, он максимально быстро забрался под одеяло, пытаясь скрыть своё тело.

Папирус собрал грязную одежду и сбросил её в корзину вслед за курткой, после чего сам залез на кровать. Забравшись под одеяло, он обнял Рэда и уткнулся в его плечо. Рэд прекрасно осознавал, что ни на ком из них не было никакой одежды, и его душа отчаянно пульсировала в волнении.

Он чувствовал дыхание Папируса на своей шее, и его мысли вернулись к событиям прошлой ночи. Ох, эта ночь стала для него настоящим открытием. Он даже не думал об этом слишком долго, мысли лишь слегка задели воспоминание, но и этого хватило для того, чтобы по всему его телу разлилась волна радости. То, что произошло прошлой ночью, так отличалось от всех тех нынешних наказаний его брата. Это куда больше напоминало времена до прекращения сбросов. Болезненно, но приятно. Грубо, но нежно. Там было всё, чего он так желал.

Рэд вдруг вспомнил, как Санс и Папирус замедлились прямо в процессе, чтобы обменяться своими душами. Любопытство взяло верх:

— папирус?

— Ммм? — его голос был сонным.

— зачем вы с сансом обменялись душами прошлой ночью?

Глаза Папируса распахнулись, и оранжевый румянец окрасил его щёки.

— Ньех. Ты никогда не держал в руках душу другого монстра? — Рэд помотал головой. — Что ж, эм… видишь ли, это очень приятно.

— ну, допустим. как и секс. то есть это тоже секс?

Папирус смущённо спрятал лицо на плече Рэда. Его голос стал заметно тише:

— Да. Что-то наподобие. Только лучше, — он поднял голову и опёрся ей о локоть. — То, что делали вчера мы с Сансом, — это лишь одна из манипуляций, какие ты можешь совершать с твоей душой. Если ты сожмёшь душу другого монстра и впустишь в неё свою магию, ты сможешь почувствовать все его чувства. Это очень… возбуждает, — Папирус чуть сменил позу, словно в нетерпении. — Мы могли бы… попробовать, если тебе хочется.

— н-нет!

Ни за что. Он не даст Папирусу свою душу. Это было уже слишком. Он посмотрел на высокого скелета с тревогой в надежде, что тот не обиделся на столь резкий отказ.

Папирус мягко улыбнулся и коротко поцеловал Рэда в лоб:

— Это совершенно нормально. Это совсем не просто — открыться кому-то настолько сильно. Нам с Сансом понадобилось время, чтобы почувствовать себя достаточно комфортно для таких манипуляций.

Рэд расслабился, приятное чувство облегчения наполнило его душу. Это было нормально — быть нерешительным. Ему нравился Папирус, но раскрывать ему свою душу, а уж тем более разрешить трогать её — это был другой уровень доверия. Он сомневался, что вообще когда-нибудь позволит ему такое.

Рэд придвинулся к Папирусу ближе и поцеловал его. Ему хотелось поблагодарить его за доброту. Не только за эту поблажку, но и за весь этот день. Это был тяжёлый день, но Папирус считался с его чувствами на протяжении всего времени.

Папирус поддался поцелую и мягко выдохнул. Он провёл пальцем от подбородка Рэда вниз по его шее до обнажённого плеча, и начал чертить маленькие круги на его ключицах, посылая дрожь в каждую кость.

Рэд отстранился от поцелуя и остановил его руку:

— не надо. разве санс не разозлится?

Папирус нахмурился в недоумении:

— Почему ты думаешь, что Санс разозлится?

— потому что ты принадлежишь ему.

Папирус поднялся на колени. Он посмотрел Рэду в глаза, но выражение его лица трудно было прочитать. Была ли это печаль? Или жалость?

— Я никому не принадлежу. Как и ты.

Прежде чем Рэд смог ответить, Папирус стянул с него одеяло. Рэд рефлекторно свернулся, пытаясь спрятать шрамы, усеявшие его кости.

Не изменив выражения лица, Папирус спросил:

— Ты не хочешь? Я пойму, если тебе не комфортно.

Рэд медленно опустил руки с грудной клетки и разжал ноги, обнажая таз:

— в-всё в порядке. просто стало холодно.

Папирус понимающе улыбнулся, но, к счастью, не стал ничего комментировать. Вместо этого он протянул руку к обнажённому позвоночнику Рэда и мягко сжал его в своей ладони. Очень медленно, почти лениво Папирус стал двигаться вниз, задерживаясь на каждой грани каждого позвонка, и Рэд нетерпеливо выгнулся навстречу прикосновениям. Каждое касание отдавалось в нём искрами удовольствия. Но рука Папируса двигалась настолько медленно, насколько это вообще было возможно. Это было просто невыносимо.

— п-прошу, быстрее.

— Нет.

На мгновение все мысли Рэда рассеялись. Нет? Папирус продолжал останавливаться на каждом сантиметре его позвоночника, и Рэд был готов заскулить. Это было настоящей пыткой. Он никогда не думал, что пытки могут не подразумевать боли. Или что они могут быть настолько приятны.

Пока одна рука Папируса продолжала свой путь по позвонкам, другая легла на таз Рэда. В таком же неторопливом темпе его палец прошёлся вдоль подвздошной кости.

Рэду не хватало воздуха. Папирус мучил его. Каждое прикосновение вызывало головокружение и заставляло умолять о большем. Но он знал, что Папирус в любом случае откажет. Где-то на задворках его сознания пролетела мысль — все ли Папирусы во вселенных были так жестоки?

Внезапно он почувствовал, как хватка на его позвоночнике усилилась. Папирус начал тереть его быстро и грубо, и Рэд громко застонал от неожиданного прилива удовольствия, вытеснившего все его мысли. Он привстал, опёршись на руки, в попытках найти достаточно воздуха. Поглаживания на его тазовых костях всё ещё оставались томительно медленным, и контраст сводил его с ума.

— папирус... пожалуйста... это... так… — каждое слово прерывалось вздохом. Рэд чувствовал, как его магия внизу обретает форму. Энергия кружилась в воздухе, создавая невидимые искры. Когда его член окончательно сформировался, Рэд не смог сдержаться и толкнулся тазом к ласкающей его руке.

Папирус резко остановился, прекратив все движения, и Рэд разочарованно замычал. Высокий скелет посмотрел ему в глаза и, не отводя взгляда, притянул его к себе на колени. По телу Рэда пробежались мурашки, когда он почувствовал, как их члены соприкоснулись. Сияние их магии осветило ближайшую область, и Рэд увидел, как Папирус неуверенно потянул руку вниз.

Папирус обхватил оба члена у основания и в уже знакомом, мучительно медленном темпе повёл рукой вверх. У Рэда перехватило дыхание. Высокий скелет продолжал смотреть ему в глаза и был, казалось, совершенно непреклонен в своей самоотверженной жестокости. Дойдя до верхней точки, указательным пальцем другой руки он погладил головку Рэда, раздразнивая его ещё больше. Очередной протяжный стон вырвался наружу, и Папирус ласково повёл руку вниз, продолжая нежную пытку.

Это продолжалось какое-то время, постепенно Папирус лишь немного увеличивал темп.

Вверх.

Вниз.

Вверх.

Вниз.

Это сводило Рэда с ума. Его голова кружилась, а душа бешено колотилась в груди. Он нуждался в большем, и каждое мучительное прикосновение заставляло его задыхаться и стонать. Папирус тщательно следил, чтобы он не достиг пика, и в уголках глазниц Рэда уже наворачивались слёзы.

— прости, папирус, — Рэд смог выговорить между стонами, — мне нужно… нужно кое-что сделать!

Рэд посмотрел вниз на их соприкасавшуюся магию и грубо обхватил своей рукой оба члена. Он спешно скользнул рукой вниз, ещё сильнее прижимая органы друг к другу. Папирус ахнул и резко сжал хватку на основании, где всё это время оставалась его рука. Удовольствие волной прокатилось по телу Рэда. Он начал быстро двигать рукой вверх-вниз, постанывая от собственных прикосновений. Освобождение от медленного, мучительного темпа Папируса было абсолютным облегчением.

Папирус отпустил хватку, давая Рэду лучший доступ, но продолжал водить пальцем по его головке. Маленькие круговые движения служили Рэду напоминанием, что всё это не было привычным самоудовлетворением, и это возбуждало Рэда до беспамятства. Когда он увеличил скорость ещё больше, Папирус стал двигаться бёдрами в такт, усиливая трение их органов друг о друга.

— РЭД! — из голоса Папируса исчезла мягкость. — У ТЕБЯ ТАК ХОРОШО ПОЛУЧАЕТСЯ!

Рэд покраснел и поднял на него взгляд:

— д-да?

— ДА! ПРОСТО МАСТЕРСКИ!

Комплимент наполнил душу Рэда теплом, и он не мог поверить, как же приятны были эти слова. Он хорошо справлялся? Он никогда не думал, что мог быть хорош в чём-то.

С новой силой Рэд начал свои движения в бешеном ритме. Он выкрикивал имя Папируса, в то время как тот стонал бессвязные комплименты.

— ЭТО ТАК ПРИЯТНО! ЭТО…! ЭТО…! ВАУИ!

Рэд чувствовал, как его возбуждение нарастает. Осознание того, что он доставляет Папирусу такое удовольствие, подводило его к краю. Всего через пару толчков Рэд кончил в руку Папируса и почувствовал, как красноватая жидкость начала стекать по его органу. Это лишь ускорило темп его ласк. Папирус бормотал комплименты и толкал свой таз вверх, всё ещё не в силах достичь оргазма. Тяжело дыша, Рэд протянул другую руку к его члену и сжал головку, отчаянно желая довести его до пика.

— ААААХ! РЭД!

Тело Папируса свело судорогами, и липкая жидкость с напором выстрелила на руку и грудную клетку Рэда. Тот разжал хватку и упал на спину, пытаясь отдышаться. Слушая тяжёлое дыхание Папируса рядом с собой, он не мог не исполниться гордости. Это было его заслугой. Это он доставил ему такое удовольствие.

Матрас слегка зашевелился, и Рэд увидел, как Папирус тянется к прикроватной тумбочке. Он вытащил из неё полотенце и стал вытирать им свою запачканную руку и магический орган. Рэд наблюдал, как он позволил своей магии исчезнуть, а затем передал ему полотенце.

— Приведи себя в порядок, пожалуйста. Я не хотел бы снова стирать эти простыни без особой на то нужды.

Хех. Папирус был настоящим чокнутым чистюлей, и это было даже мило. Рэд вытер с себя остатки магии и позволил органу раствориться. Когда он закончил, Папирус забрался под одеяло рядом с ним, готовясь ко сну. Рэд бросил полотенце в корзину в углу и, конечно же, промахнулся. Не имея сил даже на то, чтобы поднять полотенце магией, он вздохнул и присоединился к Папирусу под одеялом.

Долговязый скелет свернулся в клубок и поцеловал его в щёку. Под нежным поцелуем душа Рэда сжалась. Но не от удовольствия, нет.

Рэд отлично знал это чувство — изнутри его выжигало раскаяние.

Папирус уже засыпал, и Рэд постарался успокоить душу, подавляя всё нарастающее чувство вины. Он выдохнул так мягко, как мог, стараясь не разбудить Папируса. Что ж, в этот раз он хотя бы не плакал. Положив руку на грудную клетку, он с силой сжал рёбра, пытаясь заглушить ноющую боль.

Он не мог жалеть о том, что случилось. Ему было слишком хорошо. И, в конце концов, Босса здесь не было. Рэд ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Он изо всех сил сопротивлялся чувству раскаяния. Он извинится перед братом позже. За всё. За то, что изменил ему. За то, что оставил одного. За то, что позволил ему убить того ребёнка.

Может даже за свою любовь.


	11. Отвлечение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Блог автора оригинального текста в Tumblr: http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Дополнительные теги для этой главы: Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство (?), Диссоциативное расстройство, Мысли о самоубийстве, Куннилингус, Мастурбация, Магическая секс игрушка, Проникновение магической секс игрушкой, Вибрация, Небольшой кинк

Санс стоял у раковины, соскребая с тарелок остатки еды. Позади него за кухонным столом Ториэль помогала Фриск с домашней работой:

— Видишь ли, период вращения Луны полностью совпадает с периодом её орбитального вращения. Поэтому здесь ответом будет то, что к Земле всегда обращена только одна сторона Луны.

Хех. Санс вспомнил, как сам читал об этом в книгах по астрономии в Подземелье. В то время он с жадностью поглощал любую научную фантастику, которую только мог достать. Тогда это всё казалось бесконечно бесполезным: зачем изучать звёзды, если всё, что ты сможешь увидеть в своей жизни, — это пещерные сапфиры Водопадья?

А здесь, на Поверхности астрономия преподавалась детям в обычных школах. Одна эта мысль приносила Сансу искреннюю радость.

Он выдавил моющее средство из почти пустой бутылки на губку, и из горлышка появились несколько пузырей. Почувствовав подходящий момент для небольшого веселья, Санс развернулся к Фриск с Ториэль и направил в них струю мыльных пузырей из бутылки. Щёки Фриск растянулись в широкой улыбке, и через мгновение комнату заполнил смех.

— Санс, что за _чисто_ детская выходка, — Ториэль улыбнулась, сверкнув зубами.

В их сторону полетело ещё больше пузырьков.

— что я могу сказать? веселье — моя первосте _пенная_ потребность.

Ториэль встала со стула и подошла к раковине, её руки упёрлись в бока, а на лице заиграла хитрая улыбка.

— эй, тори, я вооружён, даже не вздумай делать ничего опрометчивого, — он выставил бутылку моющего средства перед собой, надеясь на спасение.

Ториэль едва ли взглянула на бутылку и продолжила ухмыляться:

— У меня тоже есть оружие, — она подняла свои лапы и демонстративно согнула пальцы.

Через секунду, но всё же слишком поздно, Санс понял, к чему она клонит. Ториэль внезапно наклонилась и начала щекотать его подмышки. Санс зашёлся смехом и, отбиваясь, снова сжал бутылку, целясь в мучительницу. Это только раззадорило её: под удар попали плечи и шея. Все его попытки увернуться были тщетны.

Вдруг Ториэль остановилась, захохотав ещё сильнее. Санс выглянул из-за её плеча и увидел Фриск, незаметно подкравшегося со спины и теперь уже щекочущего маму. Воспользовавшись возможностью нанести ответный удар, Санс отбросил бутылку пенной жидкости и сам стал щекотать Ториэль. Она взревела. В итоге игра продолжилась уже втроём.

Наконец, Санс отступил:

— хватит! хватит! вы двое победили!

Они расселись за столом, восстанавливая дыхание. Несмотря на одышку, Санс чувствовал прилив искрящейся энергии.

— что ж, это была _скользкая_ битва.

Фриск и Ториэль захихикали.

Санс посмотрел на часы — уже восемь? Ториэль проследила за его взглядом:

— Я не думала, что уже так поздно! — она повернулась к Фриск. — Я знаю, ты хочешь посидеть за компьютером, Фриск, но сильно не задерживайся. Завтра мы будем проходить сложный материал, поэтому я надеюсь, ты хорошо выспишься.

Подросток кивнул, встал со своего места и коротко обнял Ториэль перед уходом:

— Доброй ночи, мама. Доброй ночи, Санс.

— доброй, малой. хорошо отдохни.

Санс был рад, что ему удалось разделить момент непринуждённого веселья с ребёнком. Такое происходило нечасто, и он ненавидел себя за это. Фриск изо всех сил старался исправить то, что произошло в Подземелье. И всё же такое тяжело было забыть. Но сегодня они действительно повеселились, и это напомнило ему всё хорошее, что ассоциировалось у него с ребёнком.

Ториэль провела рукой по черепу Санса и поднялась со стула:

— Я собираюсь почитать, присоединишься?

Он кивнул и проследовал за Ториэль в гостиную. Так проходил каждый её вечер: за чтением книг на диване, чтобы лучше настроиться на сон. Иногда она читала вслух, и её завораживающий голос убаюкивал Санса.

Ториэль взяла книгу с ближайшей полки и села на диван. Санс устроился рядом с ней и уложил голову ей на колени. Она раскрыла книгу, позволяя ему разглядеть название на обложке — «25 Методик Современного Преподавания», и начала читать вслух. С этого ракурса ему открывался чарующий вид: глаза Ториэль сверкали, а лицо озарялось особым сиянием каждый раз, когда она доходила до особенно интересных абзацев. Боже, как же ему повезло с ней.

В любом случае, ему повезло больше, чем Рэду. Его мысли вернулись к их дневному разговору, и Санс почувствовал подступающую тошноту. Что это был за искажённый мир? Монстры убивают друг друга направо и налево, население на грани вымирания. А ведь он думал, что это их Подземелье было пустующим. Осталась лишь тысяча монстров — как вообще такое возможно? Сейчас это казалось ему немыслимым.

И та история. Он был осведомлён, что монстры иногда умирали от старости, болезней или депрессий. Но чтобы столь многие решали покончить с жизнью до того, как их души рассыплются сами собой? Ещё и таким способом? Ему было невыносимо думать об этом.

И теперь он не мог выкинуть из головы свои воспоминания о том водопаде, что описал Рэд. Сколько раз он сам стоял там, смотря вниз с обрыва и пытаясь избавиться от желания спрыгнуть, вырывающегося откуда-то из глубин его сознания? Когда Рэд рассказал эту историю, Санс почти слышал слова эхо-цветка у себя в голове: _«Мне так одиноко»_ , но он был уверен, что цветок говорил его собственным голосом.

Ему было одиноко, ему было одиноко так бесконечно долго. Сброс за сбросом он был единственным, кто помнил всё. Те несколько недель просто замкнулись временной петлёй, откуда не было выхода. Конечно, несколько раз он рассказывал обо всём Папирусу, Гриллби и Ториэль. Иногда они верили ему, и это становилось кратковременной передышкой. Но, в конце концов, всё это не имело значения. Сбросы не позволяли этому иметь значение. В итоге он снова был одинок.

И когда три года назад монстры покинули Подземелье, он замкнулся в этом состоянии. Он не доверял никому и ничему, зная, что всё будет сброшено снова. Это было неизбежно. Ему удавалось отмахиваться от друзей шутками, но несколько ближайших к нему монстров видели, что что-то было не так. Санс не замечал этого тогда, но они пристально наблюдали за ним. И даже это не помешало ему оказаться на грани гибели. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, насколько близко подобрался к смерти.

Он решил покинуть столицу, лечь на поляну цветов и смотреть на звёзды, до тех пор, пока его тело не обратится в прах. Тогда это звучало чудесно. Крепкий сон, из которого не придётся пробуждаться. Больше никаких сбросов. Никаких мучений.

— Санс? Санс?!

Его зрачки материализовались, и он увидел перед собой перепуганное лицо Ториэль. Её руки давили ему на грудную клетку, пытаясь подавить сильную дрожь его тела. О нет, приступ такой силы не сулил ничего хорошего. Как долго он был в отключке?

— Санс, ты в порядке?

Вопрос пробудил что-то глубоко внутри него.

— нет! — он закричал, и вместе с голосом наружу вырвались удушающие рыдания. Он скорчился на коленях Ториэль и стал захлёбываться в слезах, пряча лицо в складках её платья. Тёплая пушистая рука стала нежно гладить его череп, пытаясь успокоить.

— Санс, прошло три года, четыре месяца и, — она остановилась на мгновение, — двадцать три дня, с тех пор как мы покинули Подземелье. Больше никаких сбросов. Мы на Поверхности, и мы счастливы.

Санс кивнул, выдыхая воздух, скопившийся в лёгких:

— три года, четыре месяца и двадцать три дня. три года, четыре месяца и двадцать три дня... — он повторял заклинание снова и снова.

Это была идея Ториэль — проговаривать цифры вслух каждый раз, когда у него был приступ. Его лечащий врач также поддержал идею, однако обычно вспомнить дату сразу после выхода из болезненного транса было слишком сложно. Боже, спасибо Тори. Даже в самую трудную минуту она всегда держала нужные цифры в уме.

Он продолжал бормотать заветные слова, снова и снова вбивая их себе в голову. Это сработало, и постепенно слёзы начали отступать. Он оторвал голову от живота Ториэль и снова улёгся к ней на колени, расслабившись. Теперь он видел её взгляд — смесь беспокойства и облегчения.

— спасибо, тори.

Она наклонилась и мягко поцеловала его лоб.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом?

Санс прерывисто выдохнул:

— я просто… просто последняя пара недель измотала меня. я снова теряю контроль над собой. знаешь, такого не было уже давно, а теперь опять...

Ториэль снова положила руку ему на грудь и стала мягко гладить его кости через куртку:

— Пара недель? Должно быть, это как-то связано с Рэдом.

Санс поднял левую руку и положил её на свой лоб:

— тори, я как будто смотрю в зеркало и вижу себя в свои худшие дни. ты знаешь, он проспал всю прошлую неделю в своей комнате. это невыносимо — наблюдать за ним, потому что… — он остановился, не зная, как сформулировать мысли.

— Потому что это напоминает тебе прежнего себя?

Он кивнул.

— Санс, если тебя беспокоит это, ты можешь остаться здесь со мной, пока Рэд не найдёт путь домой.

— я не хочу, чтобы он возвращался к себе домой! тори, ты слышала, что он рассказывал про это место. как я могу позволить ему вернуться туда?

Ториэль вздохнула:

— Ты прав. Но Санс, мне больно смотреть, как ты страдаешь, — она надавила на его грудь чуть сильнее. — Я не хочу отпускать тебя домой, зная, что это так сильно ранит тебя.

— и это именно то, что я чувствую по отношению к нему.

Повисла пауза, и Ториэль погрузилась в свои мысли. Она продолжала гладить его, и он хотел рассказать ей больше. Но движения слишком отвлекали. Её рука была так близка к его душе, и концентрироваться на разговоре становилось всё труднее. В конце концов, Санс остановил её руку своей. Она посмотрела на него в недоумении, и он прошептал:

— мы с папсом переспали с ним.

Ториэль удивлённо откинула голову назад:

— Серьёзно? — в её голосе слышалось недоверие.

Санс кивнул:

— мы думали, ну знаешь, что он будет рад отвлечься. я знаю, каково это — быть запертым в комнате днями и неделями. это сводит с ума. ну и… возможность подвернулась сама собой.

— Санс, — голос Ториэль выражал напряжённую сдержанность. — Я знаю, что твоё восстановление началось с того, что Папирус разделил с тобой свою любовь, но почему ты думаешь, что это сработает на ком угодно?

— я не думаю, что это сработает на ком угодно. но если он — это тот же я, то я решил, что ему это поможет, знаешь? секс неплохо отвлекает от всего того дерьма, что скапливается у нас на душе.

Прежде чем Ториэль смогла ответить, он добавил, защищаясь:

— да и потом, это скорее была идея папируса.

Ториэль мягко вздохнула:

— Санс, Папирус чудесный монстр, но он никогда не отличался деликатностью.

Санс усмехнулся.

— И, должна сказать, я не думала, что ты расположен так просто вступать в случайные связи.

— я не стал бы назвать это случайными связями, — он неловко ёрзал у неё на коленях. — он мне нравится. я знаю, это странно, но это правда. он совсем не похож на меня, но в то же время… кажется таким знакомым.

— Но знает ли он об этом?

— что ты имеешь в виду? — Санс застыл в напряжении.

— Думает ли он, что это был случайный секс? Или нечто большее? — она отодвинула его руку и снова принялась мягко массировать грудную клетку. — Если у вас с ним есть хоть что-то общее, значит ему необходимо ощущение близости.

Санс не удержался от улыбки:

— и как ты это поняла?

— Санс, я знаю, что ты не будешь спать с каждым, кто проявит к тебе внимание. В противном случае, я полагаю, ты переспал бы с половиной сотрудников лаборатории.

Санс фыркнул в усмешке.

— Ты гораздо более разборчив. И я, конечно, не рассматриваю эту связь как случайную.

Санс кивнул. Она была права. Он размышлял о том, что Рэд чувствовал по отношению к нему и Папирусу. И он должен был признать это — он надеялся, что Рэд воспринял эту ночь как нечто большее, чем просто отвлекающий манёвр.

Ториэль наклонилась к нему с нежным поцелуем. Санс поддался её губам и мягко выдохнул:

— тори, почему ты так хорошо меня знаешь? ты и правда моя опора. не знаю, кем бы я был без тебя.

Ториэль широко улыбнулась:

— Уверена, с Папирусом и Гриллби ты был бы, как за _каменной_ стеной.

Санс засмеялся:

— ох, тори, ты недооцениваешь себя. ты — мой _драгоценный_ камень.

Ториэль открыто хихикнула:

— Санс, мне казалось, ты был _ка_...

Её слова оборвались, когда Санс прижался к её губам, просовывая внутрь наспех сформированный язык. Их языки прижались друг к другу, и он почувствовал её горячее дыхание.

Ториэль отстранилась от поцелуя, под её мехом проглядывался розовый румянец. Санс протянул руку к её лицу и нежно провёл пальцами по линии подбородка. Другой рукой он обнял её и стал гладить по спине. Её тело дрожало под прикосновениями, но лицо без сомнений выражало беспокойство.

— Санс, ты уверен?..

Он прижал пальцы к её губам, прерывая слова. Конечно же он был уверен. У него уже давно не было возможности провести с ней время, и он больше не мог ждать.

Без лишних слов он опустил руки и поднялся из лежачего положения. Повернувшись к ней лицом, он спешно задрал её фиолетовое платье, обнажая широкие бёдра и бельё чёрного цвета. Ториэль чуть сместилась, стянула с себя ткань и раздвинула ноги, открывая Сансу полный доступ.

Большим пальцем правой руки он нащупал её клитор и стал аккуратно массировать его круговыми движениями. Вытянув шею, он снова потянулся за поцелуем. Их языки переплетались, и рука ласкала её всё активнее. Вскоре её дыхание стало сопровождаться тихими стонами, и под прикосновениями своих пальцев Санс почувствовал волны тепла.

Он отстранился от её губ и сполз с дивана на пол. Расположившись между ног Ториэль, он задержал затуманенный взгляд на её влагалище, обрамлённом белым мехом. Ториэль немного придвинулась вперёд, позволяя Сансу беспрепятственно начать.

Санс осторожно провёл указательным пальцем по влажному месту, заставляя Ториэль трепетать. Он нежно скользнул пальцем внутрь между её половых губ и всё так же деликатно начал толкать его туда и обратно. Большой палец другой руки возобновил круговые движения на её клиторе. Ториэль ахнула. Она подалась тазом вперёд, извиваясь в нетерпении.

— Санс, не дразни, — она заскулила.

Ещё один палец скользнул внутрь, темп был быстрым, но устойчивым. Из губ Ториэль вырвался тяжёлый выдох удовольствия. Всего лишь выдох? Санс знал, что может лучше.

Он приблизился к ней ртом и на мгновение остановился, прислушавшись к непристойным звукам, что издавали его скользящие внутри пальцы. Прежде чем звуки успели слишком увлечь его, он погрузил туда и язык. Язык потянулся к верхним стенкам её нутра, пробуя её цитрусовый вкус.

Ториэль всем телом извивалась от прикосновений. Глаза и ноздри Санса в упор прижались к белому меху, когда он продолжил свои ласки. Рука на клиторе стала двигаться быстрее, и вместе со сдавленными стонами, наполнившими комнату, Санс чувствовал сильные вибрации, исходящие от её тела.

Третий палец вошёл в неё. Санс видел, что Ториэль уже была на грани, она вертелась под ним резко и хаотично, затрудняя движения языка внутри. Он чувствовал сильное, тёплое давление вокруг пальцев каждый раз, когда они проникали в неё. Понимая, что до оргазма ей осталось совсем немного, он дотянулся до особо чувствительной точки глубоко внутри.

Реакция была мгновенной. Ториэль сжалась вокруг его пальцев и издала длинный приглушённый стон. Она продолжала извиваться, на её белый мех вытекала жидкость.

Наконец, её тело расслабилось, и Санс отстранился. Он извлек из неё мокрые пальцы и облизал их языком. Ториэль тяжело дышала, её глаза были закрыты, а рот прикрывала рука. Санс понимал, что она всеми силами пыталась вести себя тише, чтобы не привлечь внимание Фриск. Хорошо, что его комната была на другой стороне дома.

Санс скрестил ноги и сел на полу. Он облокотился на колени, опустил подбородок на руки и молча смотрел, как Ториэль восстанавливает дыхание. Она была прекрасна в моменты такого волнения. Чёрт, она была прекрасна всегда.

Ториэль заметила на себе его взгляд и улыбнулась. Вот только её улыбка не была ласковой или нежной. Она выражала неприкрытое коварство.

Ох.

Ториэль наклонилась вперёд, подняла Санса с пола прямо к своему лицу и прошептала:

— Твоя очередь.

Она мягко уложила его на диван и стянула его шорты до колен, как только он приземлился на подушки. Приложив лапы к его обнажённым тазовым костям, она мягко провела по ним пальцем. Санс прогнулся вверх под прикосновением.

— А сейчас, стоит ли мне дразнить тебя? — игриво спросила она.

— боже, тори, пожалуйста, только не дразни.

— Что ж, раз уж ты просишь.

Она принялась энергично тереть его кости, и стимуляция начала отдаваться в теле Санса дрожью. Он посмотрел на неё снизу вверх — её брови были сосредоточенно нахмурены. Боже, ей было это к лицу. Санс был так заведён, что вскоре его отверстие уже было полностью сформировано.

Когда магия окончательно обрела форму, Ториэль убрала свою руку. Она посмотрела на Санса с всё той же лукавой улыбкой:

— Я хочу попробовать кое-что новое.

Санс сглотнул:

— ох, что ты задумала?

Ториэль вскочила с дивана, позволяя своему платью снова опуститься поверх её ног:

— Я сейчас принесу это, подожди минуту!

— стой, тори, почему я просто не могу пойти с тобой?

— Я не хочу, чтобы Фриск нас услышал! — как можно тише ответила она и покинула комнату.

Это не предвещало ничего хорошего. Всякий раз, когда Ториэль хотела попробовать что-то новое, он не мог ходить весь следующий день. И если она решила, что он будет шуметь слишком сильно, значит это определённо будет что-то, что полностью его разрушит. Он взглянул на свои влажные гениталии и выругался себе под нос. Это было так в её духе — убедиться, что он уже готов на всё, и только потом спрашивать разрешения.

Ториэль вернулась быстро, в руках у неё была деревянная коробочка. Она опустилась на диван и улыбнулась Сансу:

— Я сделала его пару недель назад, но у нас просто не было времени на это.

Санс опёрся на локти и наклонился вперёд, чтобы лучше разглядеть коробку. С очевидной тревогой он спросил:

— что это?

Ториэль открыла коробку, внутри находился белый фаллический объект.

— дилдо? — он ухмыльнулся.

Да, это определённо было что-то новое, но Санс не был уверен, почему Ториэль была так воодушевлена этой идеей.

— Да, — сказала она терпеливо. — Но я сделала его с помощью моей магии. — она аккуратно достала предмет из коробки. — Так что когда я использую его на тебе, я смогу всё почувствовать.

Ох.

Ториэль отложила коробочку в сторону и забралась на диван с ногами, нависая над Сансом. Она прижала головку предмета к его отверстию и вопросительно наклонила голову. Тот кивнул.

Она медленно стала вводить дилдо между его половыми губами, и Санс выгнулся от ощущений. Ториэль издала мягкий стон, и это возбудило Санса ещё сильнее. Он не мог оторвать глаз от того, как она начала двигать предметом внутрь и обратно. Санс хотел увидеть больше, но из его рук как будто выкачали всю силу. Он сдался и упал на спину, тихо постанывая.

Вскоре Ториэль обрела уверенность и начала наращивать темп. Предмет скользил всё глубже, и Санс стал извиваться от удовольствия.

— тори, это… ммм… правда приятно, — он сдерживал голос, как мог.

Глаза Ториэль были закрыты, она лишь быстро закивала ему в ответ. Её руки слегка дрожали.

Интересно, опробовала ли она эту штуку на себе, прежде чем использовать её на нём? Его магия сжалась от одной лишь этой мысли.

Ториэль продолжала свои равномерные движения, в её голосе уже не было сил:

— Я должна показать тебе ещё кое-что.

Санс задыхался, он с трудом нашёл голос:

— ч-что?

Он почувствовал знакомое покалывание магии Ториэль в воздухе, и мгновение спустя предмет внутри него начал вибрировать. Удовольствие резко усилилось, и двое громко застонали в унисон.

— тори! о боже!

Это было слишком. Он стонал и задыхался, вибрации сотрясали всё его тело.

— Санс, ти… тише! — сказала она, пытаясь сдерживаться.

Но он уже не мог остановиться. Он изо всех сил старался не выдать свой голос в полную силу. Он завёл свои дрожащие руки за голову, схватил подушку и прижал её к лицу. Ткань немного заглушила громкие стоны.

Ториэль вложила ещё больше магии в предмет и ввела его так глубоко, как это было возможно. Санс дёрнулся бёдрами изо всех сил, и Ториэль стала безжалостно нажимать на испробованную точку с новой и новой силой.

Он кричал в подушку и чувствовал приближение оргазма. Наконец, мышцы сократились вокруг предмета внутри, и его душа заискрилась от моментального освобождения. Санс не мог перестать извиваться, даже после того как Ториэль вынула из него дилдо с хлюпающим звуком.

Когда его разум вернулся к реальности, он убрал подушку от лица и посмотрел на Ториэль — её мех был пропитан потом, грудь вздымалась синхронно с его. Ох, она выглядела горячо.

Санс потянулся вперёд, всё ещё восстанавливая дыхание, и притянул её к себе. Он поцеловал её в макушку, и она улеглась у него на груди.

— тори, ты становишься всё _жёстче_ , — устало прошептал он.

Она хихикнула и ласково провела рукой по его грудной клетке. Они уснули почти сразу.


	12. Покинутый

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Блог автора оригинального текста в Tumblr: http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Дополнительные теги для этой главы: Насилие Флауи.

Рэд направился в дальний конец комнаты 2005, едва удерживая в руках бесчисленные папки. Сложив документы в выдвижной ящик, он разочарованно вздохнул. Прошло две недели с тех пор, как он стал разбирать весь этот старый хлам, и он ещё ни на шаг не продвинулся к основной цели — доставить сюда брата.

В этой вселенной Гастер документировал тонны бесполезной херни. Множество документов было посвящено подробным описаниям конструирования машины времени, которая теперь находилась у Санса в подвале. Записи детально описывали устройство каждой части машины. Не было ясно только одно — как заставить эту штуковину работать.

Когда Рэд впервые наткнулся на документы, описывающие машину, его душа замерла в предвкушении. Здесь было гораздо больше упоминаний о ней, нежели он смог найти во всей своей вселенной. Он был уверен, что скоро найдёт и инструкции по её запуску.

Но после тщательной проверки каждой коробки он не нашёл ничего. Десятки тысяч файлов были заполнены расчётами механизмов питания Ядра. Бесчисленные страницы описывали разработку оружия, способного влиять на душу человека. Без угрызений совести Гастер в ужасных подробностях описал эксперименты над людьми, которые он проводил во время войны.

Чёрт, да там был целый ящик, посвящённый одним лишь экспериментам над Сансом. Рэд быстро просматривал страницы с фотографиями инъекций решимости. Там же была запечатлена вся работа Гастера, обеспечившая Санса его бластерами. Записей было так много, и каждая детально описывала все те мучения, которые пришлось пережить его двойнику в лаборатории. Было очевидно, что местный Гастер был таким же ублюдком, как и Гастер, которого помнил Рэд. Он и так понимал это, раз тот использовал братьев-сирот для проведения своих экспериментов, но теперь перед ним предстали все доказательства. В журнале уточнялось, каким образом Гастер мог гарантировать, что Санс будет выполнять все его требования — как и в его вселенной, он угрожал ему, говоря, что в противном случае будет пытать Папируса.

От просмотра этих документов Рэд почувствовал тошноту. И всё же ему нужно было продолжать и быть особо внимательным, ведь записи о машине могли скрываться где-то в этих журналах, и он точно не хотел бы возвращаться к ним снова.

Но в конце концов всё это было напрасно! Рэд зарычал от разочарования. Даже в этой вселенной Гастер бросился в свою машину и не оставил за собой никаких доказательств этого. Тупой ублюдок!

Рэд начал пинать пустые коробки, лежащие на полу, разбрасывая их по комнате. Ему хотелось кричать. Ну и как он собирается вытаскивать сюда своего брата?

Пнув очередную коробку, он почувствовал волну боли, прокатившуюся от ступни до колена. Он взвыл и сел на пол, хватаясь за повреждённую ногу.

— какого, блядь, чёрта?!

Рэд взглянул на коробку и разорвал её в следующее же мгновение — коробка до краёв была заполнена бумагами. Его душа замерла. Это оно. Это должно быть оно.

Но восторг исчез, когда Рэд понял, что не узнаёт почерк. Эти записи точно не были сделаны Гастером. Он развернул коробку — на обратной стороне был ярлык с маленькой надписью «Материалы РШ — Не Выбрасывать».

Рэд вздохнул с раздражением. Всё равно, ему нужно было проверить здесь всё. Просто на всякий случай.

Вскоре стало понятно, что записи принадлежали руке Альфис. Подробности экспериментов совпадали с теми слухами, что он слышал о ней дома: монстрам была введена решимость, и они расплавились и срослись воедино. Фотографии были ужасающими: что это, сноудрейк, сросшийся с овощником? Рэд начал копать вглубь коробки, откладывая в сторону папки об амальгамах. Быть может, какие-то из документов Гастера затерялись здесь. Может, именно здесь он найдёт хотя бы что-то о путешествиях во времени.

Он замер, когда взял в руки последнюю папку. На лицевой стороне в верхнем правом углу был ярлык «Кандидат Цветок». Рэд открыл первую страницу и увидел фото золотого цветка, вырванного с корнями из земли. Чем дальше он вчитывался в записи, тем сильнее разрасталось ощущение, что он знает, о каком цветке идёт речь. К тому моменту, как он добрался до дна папки, ощущение переросло в абсолютную уверенность. Он прочитал последнюю запись: _«Цветок исчез»_.

Рэд с силой захлопнул папку. Может, всё это время он просто искал не там. Санс говорил, что в этой вселенной и Фриск, и Флауи обладали способностью сбросов. Ребёнок, кажется, не понимал, как всё это работало, но что если понимал цветок? Что если он смог бы объяснить это? Рэд не надеялся на чудо — конечно, Флауи не знал, как запустить машину, — но ему нужно было хотя бы что-то. Что угодно, что поможет ему понять, как работают путешествия во времени.

И теперь, когда он проверил все до единой записи Гастера, у него всё равно не осталось выбора, чем бы заняться.

Рэд притормозил на секунду. Где он будет искать цветок? Скорее всего, он поднялся на Поверхность вместе со всеми. Рэд вытащил телефон и проверил время — уже полдень. Фриск, должно быть, сейчас обедает с Сансом и Ториэль. Это был их выходной, и трое решили спланировать его вместе. Пикник или типа того, он точно не помнил. Рэд не стал беспокоить Санса для выяснения деталей. Он лишь знал, что его двойника сегодня не было в лаборатории.

И всё же с чего-то надо было начать. Он не мог просто подойти к случайному монстру и спросить, не встречал ли тот где-нибудь говорящий цветок.

* хей, малой. не хотел тебя беспокоить, но ты не виделся с флауи в последнее время?

Он поднялся с пола. Вероятно, ответ нужно было подождать какое-то время. Может, ему стоило пока пойти пообедать и...

Его мысли перебила вибрация телефона, ответ уже пришёл.

* Нет.

* может, ты знаешь, где он может быть?

* В Руинах. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

* просто интересуюсь, малой. хотел узнать побольше о различиях наших вселенных.

Ребёнку не нужно было знать причину. Он уже пытался узнать у Фриск о сбросах, и он явно был разочарован тем, что не смог помочь.

* Пожалуйста, не делай ничего опасного.

Хах. Это было странно.

* не беспокойся, малой. я просто интересуюсь.

Он положил телефон в карман и направился к выходу.

_***_

Рэд приземлился на снег Сноудина, ощутив приятный хруст под ногами. Он посмотрел направо и увидел пустующий участок земли, на котором когда-то стоял дом Санса с Папирусом. Воспоминания отозвались в его душе мучительными угрызениями совести, но он поспешно заглушил едкие чувства. И хотя Рэд мог бы телепортироваться в Руины напрямую, ему хотелось побывать в Сноудине. Он скучал по промёрзшему воздуху, по мягкому приглушённому свету, пронизывающему город, и, главное, по тишине.

Он пробирался сквозь снег, смотря на заброшенные здания. Все они были заколочены и оставлены гнить. Вокруг не было ни души — это было так похоже на возвращение домой. Рэд приблизился к центру города и увидел маленькую сосну, покрытую ржавыми украшениями. Странно. Он задумался, был ли у местных жителей какой-то повод наряжать её.

Внезапное движение где-то сбоку перебило его мысли — маленький монстр-мышь бежал между домами. Чёрт, он ведь не собирается нападать? Или... Прежде чем Рэд смог создать защиту, монстр исчез за другим зданием. Рэд помотал головой. Он уже должен был уяснить, что в этой вселенной никто не собирался нападать на него. Он размял плечи, пытаясь снять напряжение в костях, и продолжил свой путь.

Возможно, здесь было даже слишком тихо. Теперь тишина в городке казалась почти пугающей. В его вселенной монстры хотя бы ходили на работу, ели, в конце концов сражались. Но здесь всё вокруг замерло. Он слышал лишь хруст снега под своими ногами.

Добравшись до конца городка, Рэд обратил внимание на магазин у окраины. В отличие от остальных зданий, магазин и соседняя от него гостиница были не заколочены. Более того, они были покрашены свежей коричневой краской. Похоже, сёстры-крольчихи, жившие здесь, решили остаться. Но даже Рэд не мог вообразить, почему. Это место стало городом-призраком. Он решил подойти к магазину из любопытства, но как только он приблизился, дверь распахнулась, и воздух наполнила какофония звуков.

Группа из шести человек, возглавляемая высоким медведомонстром, вышла из магазина. Люди шумели, и их голоса отдавались эхом в пустынном городке. У каждого человека в руках был коричный зайка или дваскимо. Один из них сетовал на завышенные цены.

Когда Рэд осознал происходящее, всё его тело задрожало от ярости.

— вы что, блядь, издеваетесь?!

Группа замолчала, и они уставились на Рэда широко раскрытыми глазами. Бурый медведомонстр повернулся к нему с озадаченным видом.

— Могу я вам чем-то помочь?

Рэд сжал кулаки по сторонам и заорал:

— вы проводите для них экскурсию?!

Выражение лица монстра стало ещё более озадаченным. Позади него один человек поднял камеру и сделал снимок.

Рэд почувствовал, как его левый глаз наполняется магией. Используя её, он откинул камеру из рук человека, разбив её о витрину. Через мгновение группа людей завизжала и пустилась прочь вглубь городка. Медведомонстр закричал им вслед, умоляя успокоиться и вернуться. Когда люди полностью исчезли из виду, он повернулся к скелету с яростным взглядом. Рэд не стал задерживаться надолго, не желая знать, что этот парень намеревался делать или говорить. В мгновение ока он приземлился перед наблюдательным пунктом вблизи Руин.

Только его ноги вновь почувствовали землю, он взвыл от злости и начал пинать снег вокруг. Когда этого оказалось недостаточно для выплеска его гнева, он создал бластер и пустил заряд энергии в воздух.

Эти жалкие монстры просто так впустили людей в Подземелье для экскурсий? Века в заточении под землёй, необходимость перестроить всю социальную систему… И всё это время люди спокойно жили на Поверхности. А сейчас у них хватает наглости ошиваться здесь и делать блядские снимки? В Самом Новом Доме это было почти невыносимо, но здесь, в Сноудине, где он своими глазами видел все те страдания? Здесь этому не было оправдания. О чём, блядь, думал местный Король Азгор? Его волновало только одно — как впечатлить людей. Это было уже слишком.

Рэд выкрикнул в тишину ещё несколько ругательств, прежде чем направиться к Руинам. Это была идиотская затея. Ему с самого начала нужно было просто телепортироваться напрямую сюда. Весь Сноудин напоминал ему, чего он лишился и как наивен был мир, в котором он оказался.

Приблизившись к большой фиолетовой двери, Рэд увидел табличку: «ВХОД ТОЛЬКО ДЛЯ МЕСТНЫХ ЖИТЕЛЕЙ. ТУРИСТИЧЕСКИМ ГРУППАМ ПОСЕЩЕНИЕ ЗАПРЕЩЕНО». По крайней мере, он был не единственным, кого это бесило. Рэд толкнул дверь и зашёл внутрь.

После длинного коридора его ждала лестница вверх. Это было похоже на заброшенный дом. Стены украшали старые крючки для фоторамок, по углам висела паутина. Когда Рэд прошёл в соседнюю комнату, стало очевидно, что здесь уже точно никто не живёт. Всего лишь ещё одно безлюдное место Подземелья. Впрочем возможно, дом был оставлен ещё до того, как барьер был разрушен.

Рэд покинул здание и в течение следующих нескольких часов бродил по Руинам. Как ни странно, это место казалось более живым, чем Сноудин. Иногда краем глаза он замечал пауков, а иногда даже встречал фроггитов в залах. Он пытался заговорить с ними и спрашивал о местоположении Флауи, но монстры лишь мотали головами в недоумении и двигались дальше.

Он сомневался в своей затее всё больше и больше. Чёрт, Фриск ведь сказал, что уже давно не виделся с Флауи.

Когда Рэд уже был готов сдаться и телепортироваться домой, он услышал позади голос, зовущий нараспев:

— Приветик, Улыбчивый мешок с мусором!

Рэд резко развернулся и увидел, как в пяти шагах от него по земле скачет золотой цветок.

— флауи?

Улыбка Флауи мгновенно исчезла, а из голоса пропала вся слащавость:

— Кто ты такой?

— я рэ… — он прервал себя. Ох, да что он такое говорил? — я санс.

Цветок нахмурился:

— Нет, ты не он, — он осмотрел его сверху вниз. — Ты очень на него похож, но ты не он.

Рэд сел на землю, как он делал всегда, разговаривая с цветком. До того, как сбросы прекратились, их разговоры обычно длились часами. По правде говоря, Флауи хоть и отличался иногда излишней многословностью, но всегда был дружелюбным и отзывчивым. И кроме того, сейчас Рэд готов был оставаться здесь до тех пор, пока не получил бы всю нужную ему информацию.

— нет, мы — не одно и тоже, но я клянусь, я санс.

Ещё несколько мгновений Флауи изучал его взглядом, а затем на его лице вновь засияла широкая улыбка. Так же нараспев, как и до этого, он произнёс:

— Что ж, приветик, Санс! Прости за прозвище. Я не понял, что ты не _мой_ Санс! Хи-хи! У нас с Сансом много локальных шуток. Ну ты знаешь, как это бывает! — он подмигнул. — Так чем я могу быть полезен тебе?

— я подумал, может, ты сможешь ответить на несколько моих вопросов.

Цветок захихикал. Эта версия Флауи была до странного весёлой.

— Что ж, я сделаю всё, что в моих силах!

Флауи продолжал подпрыгивать на своём стебле, и это отвлекало Рэда. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями:

— ты понимаешь, каким образом ты путешествуешь сквозь время? ну знаешь, сбросами.

Цветок остановился.

— Ты имеешь в виду, каким образом я _путешествовал_ сквозь время? Я думаю, тебе уже известно, что я потерял способностью сбросов несколько лет назад!

— правда? когда?

Флауи нахмурился:

— Это должно быть очевидно. Когда Фриск впервые попал в Подземелье.

— но я не понимаю... как фриск мог повлиять на твои способности?

Флауи продолжал стоять неподвижно, задумавшись. Он перевёл взгляд из стороны в сторону и наклонился вперёд на своём стебле. Его голос затих до громкого шёпота:

— Могу я рассказать тебе один секрет? — Рэд кивнул. — Это всё были Чара!

Так это не было выдумкой Фриск. Или Флауи просто поддерживал его ложь.

— чара правда были тем самым ребёнком из королевской семьи?

— Хи-хи. Ага. Что ж, были в прошлом, по крайней мере! Поверь мне, сейчас они очень изменились!

— так они ещё живы?

Флауи нервно усмехнулся:

— Ну, я не уверен, что _живы_ — верное слово. Они всё ещё здесь. И это из-за них у меня была способность сбросов. Была… пока они не оставили меня, присоединившись к этому тупому человеку.

Рэд внимательно смотрел на Флауи: его печальное выражение лица резко сменилось очередной улыбкой:

— Но не переживай, Санс! Без них мы, монстры, не смогли бы выбраться на Поверхность и беспрепятственно позволять этим мясным мешкам фотографировать нас! Ой! — он прикрыл рот листом и захихикал. — Это было слишком грубо, да? Прости!

Рэд ухмыльнулся. Ему нравился этот парень. При всей своей странности он, кажется, хорошо понимал его.

— не беспокойся на этот счёт. меня они тоже раздражают.

Улыбка Флауи исчезла так же внезапно, как и появилась, и он спросил серьёзным тоном:

— Кто ты такой, серьёзно?

— я уже сказал тебе, я санс.

— Что ж, «Санс», мне правда интересно, почему ты спрашиваешь меня обо всём этом! Не связано ли это с теми прошлогодними загрузками и сохранениями?

— ну мне всего лишь… — Рэд моргнул. — стой. загрузки и сохранения?

Флауи вновь засмеялся:

— Да! Я пытался спросить об этом Фриск, но он не захотел говорить со мной, — он печально помотал головой. — Я думаю, он был расстроен потерей своих способностей и просто не знал, как вести беседу об этом. Я понимаю, когда я сам лишился своих сил, я чуть было не разрыдался!

— то есть... кто-то путешествовал во времени?

— Ну да, дурачок! Я удивлён, что ты не заметил! Обычно это довольно очевидно для тех, кто помнит такие вещи, — он подмигнул. — И ты ведь знаешь, что это означает?

Рэд помотал головой.

— Да ладно! Это означает, что Чара нашли кого-то ещё с достаточным уровнем решимости, чтобы продолжить своё дело!

Рэд выпрямился:

— то есть сейчас есть кто-то ещё, кто может сбрасывать и сохранять? — он чувствовал, как его душа заколотилась в панике. — флауи, ты встречал их? тебе известно, кто это?

Если сейчас кто-то обладал этой способностью, значит всё это может быть утрачено? Сможет ли он вообще доставить сюда Папируса? И если всё в этом мире будет сброшено, что станет с ним?

Цветок саркастически ухмыльнулся:

— Нет, не думаю! Но по правде говоря, разве об этом тебе стоит сейчас больше всего волноваться?

Рэд посмотрел на него в недоумении. Он пришёл сюда, чтобы спросить о том, что позволяло Флауи сбрасывать, и если всё сводилось к Чаре, то это был тупик. Но если эта вселенная будет сброшена, об этом точно стоило бы волноваться сильнее.

— я не понимаю, о чём...

Земля под его ногами внезапно раскололась, и несколько огромных зелёных лоз обвили его шею и руки. Он упал на спину. Боль пронзила всё его тело, когда череп ударился о землю. Боковым зрением Рэд увидел, как основное тело Флауи постепенно поднималось всё выше и выше над ним.

— флауи, что, блядь, ты… — он был прерван ещё одной лозой, которая обвила его грудь и с невероятной силой прижала его к земле. Рэд изо всех сил пытался схватить ртом воздух.

— Хи-хи. Ох, Улыбчивый мешок с мусором, — он улыбнулся во весь рот, обнажая острые, как бритва, зубы. — В этом мире есть лишь одно правило — «убей или будешь убит», и я и так уже ждал слишком долго, чтобы убить Санса. Но, думаю, и ты сойдёшь!

Рэда охватил абсолютный страх. Его магия вспыхнула вместе с внезапной паникой, и он почувствовал утечку жизненных сил, когда над ним появился бластер.

Флауи усмехнулся и ловко уклонился от потока энергии, исходящей из пасти бластера. С земли Рэду было трудно прицеливаться, особенно когда растение сдавливало каждую его конечность. Флауи усилил хватку, и Рэд уже не мог бороться. Ещё одна лоза поднялась из земли и просочилась к груди Рэда, туда, где находилась его душа.

В животном страхе Рэд сделал единственное, что пришло ему в голову — телепортировался в Сноудин.

Они рухнули на землю извилистой зелёной массой. Должно быть, внезапное перемещение сбило Флауи с толку, потому что Рэду удалось оторвать ползучие усики от своего тела. Но как только он попытался отползи прочь, цветок обвил очередную лозу вокруг его ноги.

Ему нужно было выбраться. Он не мог телепортироваться, пока Флауи держался за него.

Рэд ударил возвышающийся над ним цветок потоком магии, но вместо того, чтобы отцепиться, лоза потянула его за собой в воздух. Зелёный хлыст опрокинул Рэда в плотный снег. Он не глядя послал костяную атаку в сторону основного тела Флауи и отчаянно схватился за лозу, сжимавшую его ногу.

— Ей-богу, ты и впрямь идиот!

Рэд в спешке сформировал ещё один бластер, целясь в лозу, опутывавшую его ногу. Он почувствовал, как лоза начала лопаться и, наконец, взорвалась под потоком энергии. Он поднял голову и увидел, как Флауи запустил в него огромный клубок зелени и шипов. Они больше не были связаны, и Рэд как можно быстрее телепортировался прочь. Прежде чем пустота захватила его, он увидел лозы в нескольких сантиметрах от своего лица.

Рэд с шумом упал на пол своей спальни. Он быстро поднялся на колени, готовясь к следующей костяной атаке. Но Флауи нигде не было. Он был один.

Он упал на спину и позволил себе восстановить дыхание. Всё тело ныло от боли. Дрожащими руками он потрогал затылок. К нему было больно прикасаться, и Рэд почувствовал образующуюся в черепе трещину. Он крепко зажмурил глаза, но это не помогло ему удержать слёзы. Его душа пылала в абсолютном ужасе.

Не столько из-за предательства Флауи. И даже не из-за того, что он чуть не погиб.

Ему опять чуть было не пришлось совершить убийство.


	13. Гнев

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Блог автора оригинального текста в Tumblr: http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Дополнительные теги для этой главы: Физический контакт с душой, Секс душами, Сансби.

Солнце выглядывало из-за пушистых облаков, и лёгкий ветерок гулял по парку. Санс был счастлив. Он растянулся на клетчатом одеяле, позволяя солнечным лучам приятно греть его кости. Неподалёку над кустом жимолости монотонно жужжали пчёлы, летая от цветка к цветку. Справа от Санса сидела Ториэль — она замерла в одной позе, смотря в небо, и на её лице отражалось почти сонное спокойствие.

— Мам, а когда мы будем есть?

Санс поднял голову и посмотрел на Фриск, сидевшего у его ног. Ребёнок вытащил наушник из одного уха и смотрел на Ториэль в ожидании ответа.

— Мы можем поесть сейчас, если хочешь, дитя моё, — сладко ответила она. Фриск с энтузиазмом закивал, и Ториэль подвинула к себе приготовленные заранее контейнеры с едой и разложила овощные сэндвичи.

Фриск поморщился, выбор матери его явно разочаровал. Ториэль мягко парировала:

— Никаких возражений. Здоровое питание — ключ к счастливой жизни, — она перевела взгляд. — К тебе это тоже относится, Санс.

Санс ухмыльнулся:

— хех, никаких возражений, ты же знаешь, я очень ценю домашнюю еду, — он сделал один укус и улыбнулся. Нужно всего лишь осилить листья салата, а дальше будет уже не так плохо.

Ториэль улыбнулась в ответ и сама принялась есть свой сэндвич. Она посмотрела в небо и указала на облако вдалеке:

— Смотри, похоже на собаку!

Санс приподнялся и посмотрел туда, куда указывала её рука:

— хах. мне кажется, это скорее мышь. слишком большие уши.

Ториэль усмехнулась:

— А что ты видишь, Фриск?

Фриск оторвал глаза от телефона:

— Да, мам, выглядит круто, — его взгляд вновь обратился к экрану.

Ториэль уже открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать ребёнку, но Санс прервал её, положив руку на плечо:

— не волнуйся об этом, тори.

— Ему стоило бы провести этот день с нами, вместо того чтобы утыкаться в телефон, — неодобрительно заметила она.

— эй, это и его выходной тоже. пусть проведёт его так, как ему хочется.

По правде говоря, Санс просто не хотел, чтобы день был испорчен неловким молчанием и неудобными разговорами. И если Фриск хотел слушать музыку, его это полностью устраивало.

Ториэль вздохнула и покачала головой. Она расправилась с оставшимся куском сэндвича одним укусом и снова улеглась на одеяло, обращая взгляд в небо:

— Что скажешь о вон том?

Санс лёг на спину:

— ох, это точно овощник. посмотри на эту ухмылку.

Ториэль хихикнула.

Внезапно Санс почувствовал, как в его кармане завибрировал телефон. Пока он менял позу, чтобы достать его, вызов уже был сброшен. Но прежде чем он успел проверить звонившего абонента, экран засветился новым вызовом.

— Кто это?

— гриллби, — Санс сразу сбросил. — он знает, что сегодня я с тобой.

Обычно Гриллби уважал его планы побыть наедине с Ториэль или Папирусом, поэтому сейчас такая настойчивость казалась странной. Возможно, он просто забыл. Стоило признать, Санс уже давно не заходил в бар, и Гриллби вполне мог хотеть его видеть. Но даже если он забыл, после неотвеченного звонка он написал бы сообщение.

Санс положил телефон на одеяло и снова обратил взгляд к небу, выискивая глазами следующее интересное облако.

Очередная вибрация оповестила о новом уведомлении, и он нервно схватил телефон вновь.

— Если тебе нужно ответить, пожалуйста, не смущайся, — мягко сказала Ториэль.

Но на экране отображалось лишь время — полдень. Никаких вызовов и сообщений. Санс поднял глаза и увидел, как Фриск что-то быстро печатал на своём телефоне. Фух, просто кто-то из друзей ребёнка.

И в этот момент теперь уже его телефон запульсировал в его руках. Одно новое сообщение от Гриллби. Санс раздражённо вздохнул и открыл чат.

* Прости, не хотел беспокоить, но здесь офицер полиции ищет тебя.

Санс моргнул. Офицер полиции? Гриллби имел в виду Королевского стража? Он помотал головой. Нет, Гриллби всегда выражал свои мысли очень ясно.

* ты имеешь в виду человек?

Ответа не пришлось ждать долго.

* Да. Она находится здесь уже несколько часов и отказывается уходить, пока не поговорит с тобой. Посетители не очень ей рады.

Санс быстро принял сидячее положение. Постоянные клиенты бара были не особо благосклонны к людям. Некоторые из них открыто придерживались антилюдских идей. А что если из-за того, что офицер отказывалась уйти, кто-то из монстров спровоцировал бы конфликт…

— тори, мне очень жаль, но это срочно.

Ториэль посмотрела на него в замешательстве, и он кратко пересказал ей переписку.

— мне правда жаль, что приходится уходить так скоро.

Она нахмурилась:

— Не беспокойся об этом. И пожалуйста, держи нас в курсе.

Санс наспех поцеловал её в щёку и повернулся к Фриск. Он всё ещё копался в телефоне, на его лице читалась явная озабоченность.

— извини, малой. как-нибудь в другой раз, ладно?

Фриск кивнул, не поднимая взгляда и продолжая печатать сообщение кому-то.

Санс ступил в пустоту и переместился прямо в тускло освещённый бар. В воздухе пахло жареной едой. Он огляделся вокруг: Гриллби готовил напитки за барной стойкой, излучая яркий свет вокруг себя; на барных стульях, оживлённо разговаривая, расположились Догго и Пёс Побольше, а за ближайшим столом сидели Большой Рот и Пьяный Кролик с одной порцией картошки фри на двоих. В дальнем же углу помещения Санс заметил тех, кого он меньше всего хотел видеть сейчас в баре — Панка Хомяка и его антилюдскую шайку.

Компания состояла из двух ярких монстров-птиц, высокого, покрытого шрамами медведя и юного взволнованного сноудрейка. Они приходили сюда не каждый день, но когда такие дни случались, беседы за их столом всегда были пылкими. Часто в своих разговорах они упоминали своих друзей и членов семьи, переехавших за пределы территории горы Эботт. Они рассказывали свои версии новостей, снова и снова ругая человеческих репортёров за неверную информацию, передаваемую сми. Обычно это бесило простых посетителей, оказывавшихся в этот момент в баре. Как-то раз они даже обсуждали план по групповому нападению на пару случайных туристов в городе. К счастью, тогда Гриллби прервал сомнительный разговор, впрочем это не помешало им напиться и продолжить разглагольствовать в том же духе.

А сейчас они бросали злобные взгляды в сторону женщины в полицейской форме с длинными, заплетёнными в косу волосами, которая сидела за соседним столиком. Да, у Гриллби точно были все основания для звонка. Если с человеком что-то случится, и не просто с человеком, а с офицером полиции, человеческое правительство это так не оставит. Азгору придётся вмешаться, и далеко не все монстры поддержат мир. Многие слишком устали от того, как люди с ними обращаются, и тогда…

Санс помотал головой, отгоняя мысли прочь. Ему придётся разобраться с этим до того, как ситуация выйдет из-под контроля.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, натянул на лицо улыбку и направился к столику. Женщина сразу повернулась к нему, но её вид не выражал ни намёка на доброжелательность. Санс не был уверен, был ли этот хмурый взгляд навечно впечатан в черты её лица, или же она просто не была рада его видеть. Тем не менее, он продолжал лучезарно улыбаться и протянул офицеру руку.

— приятно познакомиться. я санс. санс скелет. слышал, вы меня искали?

Женщина бросила холодный взгляд на протянутую руку и предпочла проигнорировать приветственный жест. Она кивнула, указав на место напротив. Санс убрал руку и сел за столик, продолжая улыбаться, несмотря на растущее раздражение.

— ну так, эм, не уверен, что расслышал ваше имя.

— Офицер Ханси, — грубо сказала она, сверкнув значком.

— что ж, приятно.

Офицер внимательно смотрела на него, её руки аккуратно расположились на столе. Она не говорила ни слова, и Санс стал сомневаться, правильно ли Гриллби её понял. Быть может, она искала вовсе не его. Его улыбка сменилась странной неестественной гримасой, и когда он уже готов был спросить, чего ей нужно, офицер заговорила. Приглушённым, но твёрдым голосом она начала объяснять:

— Я занимаюсь расследованием недавних террористических атак. Вы наверняка о них слышали, — Санс кивнул. — Что ж, террористы осмелели и теперь под угрозой находятся более крупные города. На прошлой неделе один из наших оперативников внедрился в экстремистскую группу в столице. Нам удалось выяснить, что они используют магию.

Улыбка Санса исчезла:

— постойте, что?

Люди используют магию? Невозможно. Да, барьер, удерживающий монстров в Подземелье, был создан семью людьми, но это было страшной редкостью. Обычно для этого людям требовались долгие, интенсивные тренировки с монстром. Или же человек мог получить какой-то уровень владения магией, убив достаточно монстров. Так было в случае людей, создавших барьер. Но они убили очень много монстров. Бесчисленное количество монстров. Определённо больше, чем пропадало за последнее время. И даже им потребовалось с упорством оттачивать свои навыки, чтобы создать барьер. Люди и магия просто не ладили между собой.

— Активность группировки возросла, когда ваш вид начал иммигрировать с этой территории. Я не думаю, что это совпадение.

— простите? — в голосе Санса прозвучал намёк на злость.

— Когда наш сотрудник спросил у них, как они получили доступ к магии, они сказали, что им помог учёный. Монстр учёный, — она многозначительно посмотрела ему в глаза.

— и вы думаете, что это я? — на этот раз ему пришлось приложить много усилий, чтобы сдержать эмоции.

— Вы один из многих подозреваемых, да.

— слушайте, — Санс пытался оставаться спокойным, — это не я. у меня нет никаких причин делать это.

— Вы известны, как частый посетитель данного заведения, в котором ошиваются монстры различных антилюдских настроений, — она указала на компанию Панка Хомяка, которая в свою очередь открыто смотрела на разговаривающую пару и прислушивалась к их каждому слову.

— и что? вы собираетесь арестовать меня за то, что я ем здесь? — его голос снова зазвучал раздражённо. — только то, что некоторые монстры здесь слегка… перегибают палку, не значит, что я часть их компании, и точно не значит, что я состою в какой-то дурацкой человеческой террористической группировке.

— Если вы не работаете на группировку, то, возможно, вы согласитесь передавать нам нужную информацию?

Взвесив услышанное, Санс ответил:

— если я что-нибудь услышу или узнаю, я смогу передать это королевской гвардии, и я уверен, при необходимости они смогут передать это вам.

Офицер Ханси нахмурилась ещё сильнее:

— Мы стараемся не вовлекать власти монстров по… политическим причинам. Кроме того, — она ускорила темп речи, — наши агенты ожидают, что вы сможете дать нам куда больше, чем просто указать на возможных подозреваемых. Ваши знания в области магии могут помочь нам отследить террористов и положить конец их отвратительной тактике.

Санс прервался, осознавая её слова:

— так, давайте-ка я проясню, — его голос неосознанно повысился. — вы хотите, чтобы я шпионил за монстрами в лаборатории _и_ рассказал вам всё о магии, и всё это без ведома короля азгора или королевской гвардии?

Она кивнула, и Санс сжал кулаки на коленях:

— не знаю, за какого идиота вы меня принимаете, но я не собираюсь предавать короля только потому, что вы вздумали, что можете так просто запугать меня.

Она резко встала из-за стола, возвышаясь над скелетом:

— Уж поверьте, _это_ не угроза. Вы и так являетесь подозреваемым и мы будем следить за вами, — она наклонилась к нему и прошептала. — И если вы думаете, что вы единственный, за кем мы будем следить, то подумайте ещё раз. Так что если хотите, чтобы со всеми всё было хорошо, вам лучше начать сотрудничать с нами прямо сейчас.

Санс почувствовал, как его глаз наполняется циановой магией.

— у б и р а й т е с ь.

Когда офицер вновь выпрямилась, пушистая лапа схватила её за плечо и с силой развернула назад. Панк Хомяк и его команда окружили женщину. Её глаза расширились от удивления.

— Что ты только что сказала нашему приятелю Сансу, а, человек? — спросил Панк Хомяк. Его рука сжалась на её плече.

— панк, дай ей уйти, — когда реакции не последовало, он закричал, — сейчас же!

Санс держался, чтобы не выкинуть их всех из бара своей магией.

Панк Хомяк отпустил её. Несмотря на очевидный страх, она снова повернулась к Сансу и сказала еле слышно:

— Подумайте о том, что я сказала. Мы узнаем, если вы измените своё решение.

И она быстро вышла из бара, хлопнув дверью.

Молодой сноудрейк нервно встрепетнул крыльями, осыпая пол перьями:

— Не могу поверить наглости этой самодовольной, заумной, маленькой...

— отстаньте от меня, — Санс тяжело дышал и сжимал руками колени. Ему нужно было держать себя в руках. Он не должен был дать гневу взять над собой верх.

Панк Хомяк воскликнул:

— Эй! Мы здесь помочь пытаемся вообще-то. Ты не можешь просто так дать этим людишкам управлять тобой!

— просто заткнись, прямо сейчас, — выдавил Санс между тяжёлыми вздохами.

Откуда-то сзади донёсся вкрадчивый голос Гриллби:

— Может быть, вам стоит вернуться к напиткам? – обратился он к компании.

Группа пробормотала что-то невнятное, но всё же вернулась к бару, и Гриллби налил им очередной раунд. Одновременно с этим огненный монстр дал знак Сансу, поманив его к задней двери.

Санс прорычал в раздражении и направился в сторону барной стойки. Его всё ещё трясло от гнева, и он не мог усмирить магию, синим светом пылающую в его левой глазнице. Как только он добрался до задней стены бара, Гриллби открыл дверь и жестом пригласил его внутрь.

Только Санс ступил в кухонное помещение, он моментально начал потеть. Здесь всегда было невыносимо жарко. Вход был доступен только для самого Гриллби и его специальных гостей, и потому температура здесь никогда не регулировалась до уровня обычных монстров. Жара только добавила Сансу злости. Гриллби мог бы просто предложить ему встретиться сразу в своей спальне!

Гриллби мягко закрыл за собой дверь и рукой указал Сансу подниматься по лестнице, которая находилась в глубине комнаты. Вот только он не учёл полное отсутствие у Санса настроения забираться по чёртовым ступеням. В одно мгновение скелет воспользовался «коротким путём». Стоило сделать это сразу. Из-за двери комнаты донёсся громкий вздох Гриллби. Возможно, Сансу стоило телепортировать и его, но теперь, когда он уже был на месте, возвращаться он точно не собирался. Да и потом, Гриллби всё равно обожал жару.

Санс прошагал к кровати, стоящей в центре квартиры-студии. Он шёл аккуратно, чтобы не наступить на разбросанную по полу одежду. В отличие от бара, Гриллби не утруждался поддерживать порядок в своей спальне. Санс никогда не спрашивал, почему его личное пространство так отличалось от рабочего места, но скорее всего, ему просто не хватало времени.

Не то чтобы для Санса бардак был чем-то необычным. Кажется, это началось тогда, когда сбросы полностью изменили его жизнь. Годами он не утруждал себя ни стиркой, ни готовкой, ни вообще какой-либо работой по дому. Не удивительно, что без всегда готового помочь Папируса, квартира Гриллби так напоминала старую комнату Санса.

Санс упал на незастеленную кровать лицом вниз и фыркнул. Ему хотелось кричать. Или лучше высказать этой женщине всё, что он думал. А может даже показать ей всю свою силу.

Он услышал характерный звук отпирающейся двери. Гнев в нём не собирался затухать и лишь разгорелся ещё сильнее, когда Гриллби прошёл в комнату и бросил ключи куда-то в сторону. Он напрягся, выжидая, когда тот заговорит. Конечно, он попросит Санса излить ему душу. Извечная привычка барменов. Прямо как в старые добрые времена. Но сейчас он был не в настроении. Хотя бы раз в жизни ему хотелось просто лежать и представлять, как он размазывает лицо человека своим бластером в отместку за угрозы.

Но Гриллби не подавал голос. Вместо этого Санс услышал шум на кухне. Бормоча под нос ругательства, он перевернулся на спину и посмотрел в сторону входной двери. Бармен был у кухонного стола и наливал воду в чайник.

Санс громко проворчал:

— ты же знаешь, я ненавижу это.

Гриллби поставил чайник на плиту и выкрутил температуру.

— Тебе нужно успокоиться, — тихо сказал он.

Санс сжал кулаки и закричал:

— не знаю, слышал ли ты, что мне сказала та женщина, но думаю, у меня есть все основания для того, чтобы быть в бешенстве!

Гриллби быстро вышел из кухни и сел на край кровати:

— Санс, ты же знаешь, посетители слышат тебя отсюда. Тебе нужно успокоиться.

Это было предупреждением. Всем было известно, что гости заведения могли слышать всё, что происходило в спальне Гриллби. И если антилюдская шайка услышит его, они решат, что Санс передумал и теперь поддерживает их идею применения насилия по отношению к офицеру полиции.

Но сейчас ему было абсолютно плевать. Нужно было сразу дать им запугать её. Она заслужила это, запугивая Санса.

— гриллбз, если бы ты слышал… она даже не пыталась… если бы ты был там… — ему уже не хватало воздуха, но он никак не мог остановить свой гнев. — такая проблема не решится ромашковым чаем, гриллби! хотя бы иногда я имею право позлиться, знаешь!

Гриллби вздохнул:

— Задери футболку.

Санс молча смотрел на него пару секунд.

— нет! я не в настроении!

Он что, правда ожидал получить из этой ситуации выгоду в виде хорошего агрессивного секса или что? Да что, блять, было у него в голове?

— Доверься мне, — его очки слегка съехали на нос, когда он посмотрел на Санса сверху вниз. — Пожалуйста.

Санс сорвал с себя куртку, рывком снял футболку и в ярости закинул одежду в дальний угол комнаты.

— ну? доволен? — он скрестил руки на груди, отказываясь смотреть на бармена.

Гриллби наклонился к нему и прикоснулся к его лбу тёплым поцелуем:

— Да. Спасибо.

Огненная рука потянулась к его груди, и Санс почувствовал его жар. Осознание того, что произойдёт дальше, настигло его слишком поздно. Прежде чем он успел запротестовать, нежные языки пламени уже окутали его душу. Гриллби бережно взял маленький орган и осторожно вынул его из груди друга.

Санс резко вздохнул, его настигло лёгкое головокружение. Задержав дыхание, он пробормотал:

— да ладно, гриллбз, это не честн...ааа...

Последний слог превратился в приглушённый стон, когда Гриллби прошёлся мягкими пальцами по изгибам его души. Он дёрнулся от нежного прикосновения и стал медленно извиваться на простынях.

Огненный монстр направил мягкие, успокаивающие волны магии в его орган. По каждой кости Санса мурашками пробежались приятные покалывания. Он пытался удержаться за свой гнев, но магия была слишком сильна. С каждой волной чужой энергии он всё больше оттаивал. Магия медленно вытесняла всю злость, и вскоре напряжение полностью покинуло его тело. Он лежал с полузакрытыми глазами, обессиленный, и от уголка его рта ниточкой протянулась слюна.

Гриллби остановил поток магии и теперь просто осторожно держал душу в руках:

— Теперь, когда ты немного успокоился, как насчёт рассказать мне, что сказала тебе человек, когда поднялась из-за стола? Так я смогу позлиться вместе с тобой, — саркастически добавил он.

— пошёл ты, — устало сказал Санс между глубокими вдохами. — почему-то ты можешь выходить из себя тогда, когда тебе этого хочется.

Гриллби ухмыльнулся его словам. Это было правдой. Бармен не часто выказывал свой гнев, но когда это случалось, каждый монстр в радиусе тридцати метров был счастлив, что его не поджарило до хрустящей корочки. Два раза в жизни Санс видел истинный гнев Гриллби, и оба раза были связаны с его бывшей женой. Сансу удалось усмирить его гнев лишь однажды. Это была очень долгая ночь. К счастью, со временем следы ожогов на его теле окончательно исчезли.

Санс открыл рот, чтобы начать рассказ, но был застигнут врасплох свистом вскипевшего чайника. Как только он повернулся в сторону звука, в одно мгновение его зрение затуманилось, а всё тело охватило внезапное, непрошенное удовольствие. Рёбра, шейные позвонки, таз — каждую кость словно сжимали самым приятным способом из возможных. Ощущения были столь неожиданными, что его разум просто не был готов их принять. Он выгнулся, цепляясь пальцами за простыни, и издал громкий чувственный крик.

Когда последние судороги оргазма стихли, Санс медленно обмяк на кровати, совершенно ошеломлённый. По его челюсти беспрепятственно текла слюна. Полуоткрытыми глазами он вопросительно посмотрел на Гриллби — было очевидно, что тот не на шутку перепугался.

— Санс, я не хотел… Чайник испугал меня, и я сжал твою душу, — он наклонился к другу, аккуратно кладя орган на его грудную клетку, и направился на кухню.

Он явно был очень смущён. Санс хорошо знал его — обычно Гриллби не стал бы трогать душу другого монстра вот так просто. Это было слишком интимно. А сегодня он просто пытался помочь.

Санс протяжно зевнул. Если он и был уставшим раньше, то сейчас это было просто невыносимо. Он даже не мог положить на место свою душу, и она продолжала лежать на его груди, сочась стекающей по рёбрам магией. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами и слушал, как Гриллби заваривает чай. Стук кружек и звук льющейся воды успокаивали его.

Он резко проснулся, когда Гриллби переложил его голову на свои колени. Приоткрыв глаза, он посмотрел на монстра, который теперь медленно гладил его лоб. Тепло от прикосновений разносилось по всему телу. Кругом витал аромат ромашкового чая, и Сансу потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не уснуть снова.

Он втянул слюну, протянувшуюся от его рта:

— разве тебе не нужно возвращаться в бар?

Гриллби помотал головой:

— Они могут подождать. Они знают, что я занят здесь, с тобой.

— хех. что ж, сейчас уж точно знают, — Санс попытался поднять руки, чтобы дотянуться до лица Гриллби, но нестерпимая усталость давала о себе знать — он даже не смог оторвать их от кровати больше, чем на пару сантиметров. Гриллби заметил неудавшуюся попытку и взял его руки в свои. Санс скрепил их пальцы вместе и закрыл глаза. Ему хотелось уснуть вот так вот, прямо здесь, в приятном блаженстве.

— Санс, расскажи мне, что случилось.

Он вздохнул и начал в подробностях рассказывать об угрозах офицера.

Когда рассказ был окончен, Гриллби заговорил:

— Это звучит не так уж и плохо.

Глаза Санса расширились, а в душе снова завопил гнев. Увидев его реакцию, Гриллби спешно объяснил:

— Не пойми неправильно, твоя реакция оправдана. Но я имею в виду не это. Я уже давно не видел тебя _настолько_ злым. Это… не похоже на тебя, — он сделал нерешительную паузу. — С тобой всё нормально?

Второй раз за эти две недели ему задали этот вопрос. Похоже, он снова катился по наклонной. Он старался оставаться позитивным, старался каждым своим действием убедить окружающих, что всё было в порядке. Что всё было хорошо. Абсолютно всё.

Но никто не покупался на это.

— просто… мы можем просто посидеть здесь немного вот так? знаю, ты привык, что я выдаю тебе все тайны под выпивкой, но сейчас я трезв до мозга костей, хех, — он посмотрел Гриллби в глаза, но тот не был вдохновлён идеей. — пожалуйста… мне просто нужен небольшой перерыв.

Гриллби наклонился и поцеловал его лоб:

— Конечно, Санс.

Санс знал, что бармен поймёт его. Из всех его друзей и семьи Гриллби был тем единственным, кто знал цену дистанции, и всегда мог дать её Сансу, когда тот этого просил. Может потому, что он понимал, какого это — желать оставить некоторые вещи при себе. Гриллбз всегда был тихоней, и Санс знал, что он никогда не горел желанием выдавать свои мысли, если только в этом не было крайней необходимости.

Санс вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, слушая, как языки пламени Гриллби издают приятный треск. Это всегда было приятно — греться в его теплоте. В Подземелье, ещё до того, как Санс впервые почувствовал солнечный свет, он часто приходил к Гриллби, просто чтобы насладиться его теплом. Сколько раз он засыпал прямо за барной стойкой, окружённый аурой огненного монстра? Тогда это успокаивало его, как ничто другое, и со временем ничего не изменилось.

Он чувствовал, как таял на его коленях всё больше и больше. Он всегда мог рассчитывать на его защиту — это была последняя мысль Санса, прежде чем он провалился в забытье.


	14. Срыв

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Блог автора оригинального текста в Tumblr: http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Эта глава не имеет дополнительных тегов.

Монстры в лабораторных халатах спешили по своим делам, едва не сбивая Папируса с ног. Вот уже полчаса он торчал перед входом в лабораторию, слоняясь туда-сюда. Сейчас он уже должен был готовить обед дома, но нет, вместо этого он застрял здесь, дожидаясь, когда Рэд, наконец, спустится к нему и телепортирует домой. Несколько раз он пытался звонить ему, но ответа не было, и в душе Папируса нарастало беспокойство. Он боялся, что Рэд мог разозлиться на него по какой-то причине. Иначе как ещё можно было объяснить это неожиданное пренебрежение?

Папирус снова достал из кармана телефон и написал Альфис:

* АЛЬФИС, ПРИВЕТ! ТЫ НЕ ЗНАЕШЬ, РЭД СКОРО СОБИРАЕТСЯ СПУСКАТЬСЯ?

Ответ пришёл почти мгновенно:

* Я не видела его этим утром! Я уже дома, но могу вернуться и проверить, как он там ^^;

* НЕТ, НЕТ! Я СПРОШУ САНСА. ЭТО БУДЕТ КУДА БЫСТРЕЕ. НО СПАСИБО ЗА ПРЕДЛОЖЕНИЕ, ОЧЕНЬ МИЛО С ТВОЕЙ СТОРОНЫ!

* Окей! Напиши мне, если передумаешь ^u^

Папирус вздохнул. Неужели сегодня Рэд остался дома? Как он вообще мог забыть телепортировать его? Он надеялся, что Рэд хотя бы не проспал весь день. Безусловно, ему было непросто адаптироваться к рабочему ритму, но Папирус по-прежнему считал, что ему следует стараться изо всех сил!

Он набрал номер брата и подскочил на месте, когда в телефоне внезапно послышались чавкающие звуки.

— САНС, ТЫ ТАМ ЕШЬ?

Санс проворчал что-то в телефон и сонно ответил:

— не, бро. сплю.

— СПИШЬ? И ТЫ ТОЖЕ? СЕЙЧАС ТОЛЬКО ШЕСТЬ!

Санс зашевелился и громко зевнул в трубку:

— да, извини, потом объясню, — голос затих на мгновение. — почему ты сказал «тоже»? кто-то ещё спит?

— НУУ, Я НЕ ЗНАЮ, ЧЕМ ОН ЗАНЯТ. РЭД ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ ЗАБРАТЬ МЕНЯ, НО ЕГО ВСЁ НЕТ, И ТЕЛЕФОН НЕ ОТВЕЧАЕТ.

Санс вздохнул:

— значит, тебя всё ещё нужно забрать?

— ДА, БРАТЕЦ! Я МОГУ ДОЙТИ ПЕШКОМ, ЕСЛИ ЭТО НЕОБХОДИМО, НО ЕСЛИ ТЕБЯ НЕ СИЛЬНО ЗАТРУДНИТ...

— нет, нет, бро. я буду через пару минут. просто подожди, пока я оденусь, — он положил трубку.

Не слишком ли рано для Санса быть раздетым и спящим! Как вообще они с Ториэль смогли так надолго остаться без внимания Фриск? К тому же сейчас ведь время ужина. По крайней мере, Санс всегда просыпался ради домашней еды.

В этот раз Папирусу не пришлось ждать долго. Но первое, что бросилось ему в глаза при виде брата, — то, насколько потрёпанной была его одежда. Да и сам он выглядел крайне измотанным. Впрочем, Папирус ничего не сказал: если Санс захочет выговориться, он сделает это, и тогда его заботливый братец выслушает его и сделает всё, чтобы помочь.

Они шагнули в пустоту и приземлились в гостиной. В доме было темно. По крайней мере на кухне Папирус не заметил никаких признаков движения. Он посмотрел наверх, надеясь увидеть Рэда на втором этаже. Но и там никого не было, и тишина отдавалась в ушах неприятным звоном. Что-то было не так.

— думаешь, он здесь? — тихо спросил Санс, смотря на закрытую дверь своей старой спальни.

Папирус вздохнул и пошёл к лестнице:

— ЕСТЬ ТОЛЬКО ОДИН СПОСОБ ВЫЯСНИТЬ ЭТО.

Он добрался до комнаты и мягко постучал в дверь, дожидаясь так и не последовавшего ответа. Папирусу не хотелось вторгаться, но он должен был убедиться, что Рэд не просто так игнорировал его. Он подтолкнул дверь и собирался окликнуть друга, когда увидел его на полу, охваченного страшной дрожью.

— РЭД, ЧТО С ТОБОЙ?! — Папирус бросился к нему на пол. Рэд лежал с потухшими глазами. Высокий скелет помахал рукой перед его лицом, пытаясь вывести из транса, но тот не реагировал.

Он услышал, как за его спиной материализовался Санс и сразу подбежал к ним.

— что случилось?

Папирус поднял на брата глаза, тот с беспокойством осматривал Рэда. На мгновение ему показалось, что зрачки Санса тоже готовы были потухнуть. Всего на мгновение.

— Я НЕ ЗНАЮ! — Папирус мягко положил руку на плечо дрожащего скелета и потряс его. — РЭД? ТЫ МЕНЯ СЛЫШИШЬ, РЭД? — никакой реакции. Он продолжал трясти его с грохочущим звуком. — С-САНС? ЭТО Я, ПАПИРУС. ОЧНИСЬ, САНС!

Позади него Санс пробормотал:

— рэд, давай же. что бы ты сейчас ни видел, это не реальность. ты дома, — он слегка подтолкнул дрожащую руку. — прошло три года, пять месяцев и семь дней с последнего сброса. ты в безопасности.

Но Рэд не отвечал. В его глазах была лишь чернота.

Папирус не знал, что делать. Он посмотрел на брата, но тот был так же потерян. В душе нарастала паника, которую он старательно сдерживал. Нужно было разбудить Рэда, пока страх не взял над ним, Великим Папирусом, верх! Он не мог позволить себе отвлекаться на собственные переживания, когда кто-то рядом был в беде!

Папирус приподнял Рэда, придерживая его голову. Он прижал свой череп к его и стал тихо умолять его проснуться.

— Рэд, прошу, очнись! Мы здесь, мы тебе поможем! — он ещё крепче прижал его к себе.

— что это? — прошептал Санс.

— Ты о чём?

— у него что-то на шее. смотри.

Папирус потрогал шею Рэда и почувствовал что-то жёсткое и жилистое, обвитое вокруг позвонков. Потребовалась пара минут, чтобы распутать усик, и когда он оказался у Папируса в руках, он всё ещё не мог понять, что это. Он поднял его к лицу, всматриваясь. Объект был длинным, зелёным и покрыт шипами. Совершенно точно это была часть растения, но где Рэд мог это подцепить?

Он посмотрел на Санса, собираясь спросить, что всё это может значить, но зрачки его брата сузились от ужаса.

— флауи?

При упоминании этого имени душа Папируса провалилась куда-то вниз. Как Рэд вообще мог повстречать его? Но когда он уже был готов задать этот вопрос Сансу, его перебил резкий, удушливый вздох Рэда. Скелет дёрнулся на руках у Папируса, и тот переключил своё внимание обратно к нему. В глазах Рэда наконец-то начал появляться свет.

— Рэд, как ты? — спросил мягко Папирус.

Похоже, тот не слышал вопроса. Он судорожно вдыхал ртом воздух и хаотично мотал головой во все стороны, смотря куда угодно, но не на братьев.

— Рэд! — он попытался потрясти всё ещё дрожащего скелета, чтобы тот заметил их присутствие.

Но вместо того, чтобы ответить, Рэд сосредоточил взгляд на лозе в руках у Папируса. Свет в его глазницах оформился в маленькие зрачки, и через долю секунды его левый глаз запылал красным. Рука Папируса дёрнулась, когда растение мгновенно было сметено разрядом магии.

Рэд бормотал бессвязные фразы и отчаянно пытался вырваться из рук, державших его. Но хватка высокого скелета только крепчала. Рэд брыкался, как мог, и в конце концов Папирус почувствовал резкую боль в правой ладони.

— АУИ! — он попытался одёрнуть руку, но не смог. Рэд прочно впился зубами в его кости и теребил кровоточащую кисть, продолжая искать пути спасения из объятий высокого скелета. Папирусу оставалось лишь визжать от боли.

— рэд! хватит! — Санс присел на корточки и схватил голову Рэда руками, пытаясь остановить хаотичные движения. — посмотри, это же мы! это папирус и санс! мы здесь!

Рэд замер, и Папирус увидел проблеск осознания в его глазах. Скелет открыл рот и выпустил израненную ладонь из своей пасти. Его дрожь усилилась, когда он посмотрел сначала на Санса, потом на Папируса, постепенно осознавая всё произошедшее.

— Рэд, что случилось? — Папирус поймал его взгляд. — Ты был на полу, тебя всего трясло!

Рэд сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, прежде чем проговорить:

— н-ничего, всё хорошо.

— ну конечно, без сомнений, чтоб тебя!

— Санс, следи за языком!

Рэд снова попытался оттолкнуть Папируса, но тот обхватил его сильнее.

— я в порядке, п-просто плохой день, ну вы знаете, как это бывает, — он старался звучать непринуждённо. Он надавил на грудь Папируса правой рукой. — папирус, отпусти!

— Нет! Даже не думай! — он не собирался выпускать пленника, пока тот не заговорит. Он не желал слушать никаких оправданий!

— рэд, какого хрена ты вообще столкнулся с флауи? — в голосе Санса зазвучали нотки гнева.

При упоминании имени Флауи Рэд прекратил отталкивать Папируса и в ужасе посмотрел на Санса:

— я не… — он нервно сглотнул и продолжил, — я не понимаю, о чём т-ты говоришь.

Санс закрыл лицо руками и раздражённо прорычал.

Папирус опустился подбородком на макушку Рэда и мягко произнёс:

— Рэд, пожалуйста, не лги. Я знаю, что Флауи может быть довольно… груб, как Санс говорил мне, но я обещаю, мы не дадим ему обидеть тебя. Так что прошу, расскажи нам всё!

— м-мне нечего рассказывать! — Рэд выкрикнул дрожащим голосом. — я в порядке!

— Но мы нашли лозу, обвитую вокруг твоей шеи!

Рэд вздрогнул и инстинктивно схватился трясущейся рукой за шею:

— это не имеет значения!

— Имеет, если ты не расскажешь нам, что случилось! Когда нас что-то беспокоит, мы об этом говорим! Мы не держим это внутри!

Сдавленный всхлип прорезал воздух, и сначала Папирус подумал, что Рэд, наконец, сломался. Они оба удивлённо посмотрели друг другу в глаза, и после пары мгновений синхронно повернулись к Сансу. Его руки полностью закрывали лицо, и он дрожал почти так же сильно, как Рэд.

— Санс? — голос Папируса надломился.

Его брат медленно отнял ладони от лица: оно было залито слезами, а глаза мерцали так, словно он был близок к отрыву от реальности.

Папирус протянул ему руку, приглашая в свои объятия. Санс без промедления бросился вперёд и зарылся в одежде брата, громко всхлипывая.

— прости меня, я так жалок, — рыдал он на груди Папируса.

— Не говори так!

Рэд бросился к другой стороне его грудной клетки:

— я тоже! я просто бесполезен! — по его сдавленному голосу Папирус понял, что Рэд тоже дал волю слезам.

Высокий скелет с трудом держался, пока двое отчаянно цеплялись за него. Он крепко прижал их к себе и отвергал их самоуничижительные реплики, подбирая взамен слова похвалы:

— Вы не жалки и не бесполезны, ничего из этого! Вы двое — сильнейшие и добрейшие монстры, которых я знаю! — он чувствовал, как теперь уже и его собственные слёзы начинают образовываться в глазницах. — Даже в минуты слабости вы храбры и восхитительны! В вас есть даже больше храбрости, чем во мне, Великом Папирусе! — он потёрся щекой об оба дрожащих черепа. — Так что, пожалуйста, — его слёзы всё же вырвались наружу, перехватывая дыхание и мешая закончить фразу, — расскажите мне всё!

Рэд продолжал беспомощно всхлипывать у Папируса на груди, но Санс резко замер. Он поднял голову, обличая залитое слезами лицо:

— папс, у меня… было много плохих дней последнее время.

Папирус кивнул:

— Я знаю, братец, но ты был очень откровенен со мной!

— не всегда. я с трудом оставался на плаву. часто выпадал из реальности, — он отстранился от брата и, усевшись на корточки, обнял себя. — знаешь, я сам себя пугаю. не могу перестать думать о всякой чепухе… сегодня я так разозлился, папс! я чуть было не атаковал человека.

Папирус затаил дыхание, молча смотря на брата. Даже Рэд перестал плакать от неожиданности. Комната наполнилась тишиной, в которой была слышна лишь сильная дрожь костей Рэда.

Санс рассказал им, как днём человек угрожал ему и всем, кого он знает. Папирус не мог в это поверить. Офицер полиции угрожал Сансу? Полиции? Человеческого аналога престижнейшей Королевской Гвардии? Возмутительно! Его не волновало, что человек пытался добыть информацию любой ценой, — такое поведение было просто недопустимо для кого-то, занимающего столь уважаемую должность!

— просто… мне так страшно, бро, — Санс сжал свои плечи сильнее и с усилием сглотнул. — мне страшно, что я снова теряю контроль. я теряю себя, — он сделал дрожащий вдох через силу. — но самое страшное даже не это. знаешь, чего я боюсь больше всего, папс?

— Флауи? — это имя вывело его из себя сегодня не меньше, чем Рэда.

Санс помотал головой:

— нет, флауи — ещё не самое худшее. сейчас я больше всего боюсь потерять рэда, — его голос надломился. — прямо как ты почти потерял меня.

Настала очередь Папируса дрожать и задыхаться от слёз. Он не только боялся ровно того же самого всё это время, но и теперь он слишком ясно вспомнил тот день, когда Санс сказал ему, что собирается «исчезнуть» на какое-то время. Если бы он не заговорил тогда, Папирус никогда бы не узнал правды. И Санс мог с лёгкостью воплотить в жизнь то, что запланировал. Он мог уйти, и его брату оставалось бы лишь бесконечно искать его. Кто знает, смог бы он когда-нибудь найти его прах? Но Санс сказал, и это была его последняя мольба о помощи. Его самая последняя попытка, прежде чем для него всё бы закончилось.

И теперь Папирус не был уверен, что Рэд не мог сделать то же самое.

Рэд возобновил рыдания, и Папирус обнял его, что было сил. Он должен был показать, что ему было не всё равно! Что угодно, чтобы дать ему знать, что он готов был помочь ему, точно так же, как он когда-то помог Сансу!

Санс присоединился к брату и тоже обнял рыдающего Рэда. Папирус не мог даже предположить, как долго они сидели так — могли пройти часы, но никто не отпускал объятия.

Все трое насквозь промокли от пролитых слёз, когда Рэд, наконец, слабо пробормотал в грудь Папируса:

— простите меня.

— Пожалуйста, расскажи нам всё, что случилось сегодня. Пожалуйста, — голос Папируса был скрипучим от слёз.

Рэд заговорил так, словно каждый слог причинял ему боль:

— я пошёл в подземелье. я просто хотел поговорить с флауи о сбросах, — Рэд сел, обняв колени. — и он попытался убить меня. мне пришлось сражаться в ответ. но я не хотел убивать его, боже, я не хотел убивать его.

— ты убил флауи? — спросил Санс без тени эмоции в голосе.

Вопрос заставил Папируса вздрогнуть, по его позвоночнику волной пробежались мурашки.

— нет! нет, я сбежал! но я ненавижу это, — Рэд сломился на громкий вой. — я ненавижу драться. не хочу, чтобы кто-то опять пострадал от моих рук. не могу поверить, что я повёлся на такую херню!

Санс прижал его к себе сильнее:

— рэд, послушай. флауи — притворщик. здесь мне нечего добавить. он обманул стольких монстров за столько временных линий. я не знаю, каким он был там, откуда ты, но...

— в моей вселенной флауи безобиден! единственный из всех! он бы не причинил зла никому, и всё, что он делал — ходил за мной по пятам и твердил, как извращённа была идея убийств! как будто я сам не знал этого!

Пока Рэд безуспешно восстанавливал дыхание, комната погрузилась в тишину. Санс выглядел ошеломлённым, Папирус просто не знал, что сказать. Он никогда не был непосредственным свидетелем тех ужасов, что творил Флауи, но Санс в своё время рассказал ему об этом всё. О его манипулировании доверчивыми монстрами и об их убийствах на протяжении бесчисленных сбросов. Папирус содрогнулся. Если Рэд ожидал добросердечного Флауи, а встретил эту версию, то...

— санс, — неуверенно произнёс Рэд, — он сказал мне, что недавно кто-то воспользовался сохранениями и сбросами.

Санс отшатнулся от него:

— что?

Прежде чем Рэд смог ответить, Санс помотал головой:

— флауи лжец, рэд. он всего лишь хотел провести тебя.

— он рассказал об этом фриск! — Рэд с силой зажмурился, словно ему было физически больно. — я не смогу вынести это снова! не смогу пройти через сбросы!

Санс выпустил его из рук и упал на спину. Прижав дрожащую руку к лицу, он начал бормотать что-то бессвязное самому себе. Папирус пытался расслышать его слова, но смог распознать лишь обрывки фраз:

— флауи... не правда… лжёт… но я не помню… просто… ошибка… никаких сбросов.

Папирусу нужно было взять контроль над ситуацией. Он не мог допустить приступ Санса прямо здесь и сейчас, и у него не было времени на панику. Всё равно это должна была быть всего лишь очередная ложь Флауи!

— Мы спросим Фриск об этом завтра! Рэд, Санс, он наверняка лжёт! Мы не должны поддаваться его уловкам с такой лёгкостью!

Санс кивнул. Кажется, слова брата принесли ему хотя бы небольшое облегчение. Он сделал глубокий вдох:

— да, да, ты прав, бро. я не думаю, что сбросы действительно были, — Санс поднял руку ко лбу и мягко потёр его. — мы просто… поговорим завтра с фриск, чтобы убедиться, но да, ты прав. мы в порядке. мы на поверхности. в безопасности. прошло три года, пять месяцев и семь дней с последнего сброса. у всех всё хорошо. у нас всё хорошо.

— Слышишь, Рэд?

Рэд покивал несколько раз, но выражение его лица не соответствовало жесту. Он выглядел испуганным до смерти, и у Папируса уже не осталось слов, чтобы успокоить его.

— у нас всё хорошо, — уже не так уверенно повторил Санс. Казалось, он пытался убедить себя не меньше, чем Рэда. — у нас всё хорошо.

— может, пойдём спать? — слабым голосом проговорил Рэд. — я так устал. пожалуйста.

Папирус перевёл взгляд на Санса, и тот кивнул:

— да, я тоже чертовски устал.

Санс встал и протянул руку Папирусу, чтобы помочь ему с тем же. Папирус принял помощь и на непослушных дрожащих ногах поднялся с пола, всё ещё придерживая Рэда. Его кости ныли и протестовали против любых движений — он слишком долго сидел в неудобной позе на полу. Игнорируя боль, он аккуратно положил Рэда на кровать и без колебаний забрался на неё сам — прямо в пропитанной слезами дневной одежде.

Как только он почувствовал, как Санс прижался к его спине, Папирус присел, дотянулся до подножия кровати и накрыл всех одеялом. Он снова обвил руками Рэда, тот всё ещё дрожал так сильно, что вибрация отдавалась по всей поверхности матраса. Папирус сжал объятия сильнее, пытаясь выразить, как важен для него был Рэд. Лишь бы только он не потерялся в своих мыслях на всю ночь.

Папирус лежал, стараясь ни о чём не думать. Обычно у него не было проблем со сном, но сейчас новость о возможных сбросах не давала ему покоя. Если всё сбросится, будет ли он помнить? Он не помнил раньше, но теперь, когда Санс рассказал ему, быть может, он стал чувствительным к аномалиям. Он хотел помнить, хотел, чтобы Сансу не пришлось снова переживать всё это в одиночестве!

И как далеко мог зайти сброс? Может ли он, как и все другие монстры, снова оказаться в Подземелье, без тени воспоминаний о Поверхности? И сможет ли Фриск когда-нибудь разрушить барьер без своих способностей? Или они застрянут там навсегда?

Он прижал Рэда к груди. Что станет _с ним_?

Папирус не любил, когда другие врали ему. Он очень ценил честность! Но сейчас его самым заветным желанием на свете была ложь Флауи.

Он должен был лгать. Он просто должен был.


	15. Колючка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Блог автора оригинального текста в Tumblr: http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Эта глава не имеет дополнительных тегов.

Рэд резко проснулся. Что-то разбудило его, и он не понимал, что. Его тело напряглось, готовясь к атаке. За столько лет вынужденной самозащиты мгновенная реакция была у него на уровне инстинктов. Не говоря уже о том, что он всё ещё был на взводе после вчерашнего боя.

Он снова вздрогнул, когда сбоку от него громко просопел Папирус. Так вот что было причиной его пробуждения. Хех. Этот Папирус сопел прямо как его брат.

Рэд почувствовал подступающую тошноту. Папирус выглядел, как его брат, сопел, как его брат, и, чёрт, даже имел те же странности, что и его брат. Но он совершенно точно _не был_ его братом. И тем не менее, сейчас Рэд был здесь — лежал с ним в одной постели, позволяя так интимно обнимать себя.

Он лежал ещё несколько минут, пытаясь не думать о том, где он находится и что делает. На самом деле, ему просто хотелось спать. После вчерашнего он чувствовал себя страшно опустошённым и невыспавшимся.

С глубоким вздохом он выбрался из объятий Папируса и сполз с кровати, игнорируя появившуюся из ниоткуда резкую боль в спине. Он обернулся и увидел, как рука Папируса дёрнулась во сне, потеряв опору. От этой картины в душе Рэда зародилось странное чувство, но, по крайней мере, оно смогло заглушить физическую боль.

Санс, должно быть, уже проснулся, его не было в кровати. Полночи все трое провели, ворочась без сна, но Рэд всё же надеялся, что его двойнику удалось поспать хотя бы немного.

Рэд отвернулся от кровати и хотел размять затёкшие кости, но движение отдалось ужасной болью в верхней половине его тела. Он опустил руки и схватился за пульсирующие рёбра. Нужно было оценить масштаб трагедии, прежде чем покидать дом. Даже при том, что эта вселенная была безопаснее его родной, выходить на улицу к такому невероятному количеству монстров, не зная своих показателей здоровья, казалось Рэду ужасной идеей.

Он собрался с мыслями и медленно стянул куртку и футболку одним движением, зашипев, когда ткань прошлась по нижней части его грудкой клетки. Комочки грязи и ошмётки растения, оставшиеся на его одежде, посыпались на пол и сейчас же были подхвачены самоподдерживающимся торнадо.

Рэд посмотрел вниз: всю поверхность его грудной клетки украшали синие и пурпурные синяки от ветвей Флауи. В одном из нижних рёбер была трещина — попытка цветка добраться до его души. От этой мысли скелет вздрогнул и крепко сжал в руках грязную одежду. Нет, ему нужно было двигаться дальше. Если он зациклится на этом сейчас, то не сможет сделать ничего полезного.

Он бросил куртку с футболкой в дальний угол комнаты, отдавая их в объятия торнадо, взял сменную одежду из шкафа на потом и, закрыв за собой дверь максимально тихо, чтобы не разбудить Папируса, вышел из комнаты. Стараясь делать как можно меньше лишних движений, он стал осторожно спускаться по лестнице. Поначалу это было легко, но с каждой новой ступенькой боль в спине начала усиливаться. Последние три шага стали для него настоящим кошмаром. С ним всерьёз что-то было не так. Когда лестница, наконец, оказалась позади, Рэд, судорожно дыша, опёрся о стену гостиной, чтобы передохнуть. Давненько он не получал таких увечий в битве. Невероятно, как ему вообще удалось заснуть этой ночью.

Оттолкнувшись от стены, он пошёл на кухню, покачиваясь на ватных ногах. За столом сидел Санс, обхватив руками большую чашку кофе. По теням под его глазами было очевидно, что спал он ужасно мало, или же не спал вовсе. При виде Рэда зрачки Санса расширились, и он стал осматривать его сверху вниз.

— о боже, ты в порядке? — голос Санса был хриплым и сонным, но тон выдавал настороженность.

Рэд попытался кивнуть, но и это простое движение сразу же стрельнуло болью в нижнюю часть его спины. На долю секунды он потерял равновесие, и Санс вскочил со своего места, чтобы усадить его на диван. Почувствовав опору под собой, Рэд попытался дышать как можно более мелкими вздохами, чтобы не усугубить увечья. Санс осторожно осмотрел его грудную клетку и резко вдохнул, добравшись до спины. Он аккуратно потрогал несколько рёбер, и Рэд понял, что сзади урон был куда серьёзней.

Когда обследующие его пальцы коснулись позвоночника, Рэд вздрогнул от внезапной сильной боли. Он почувствовал слабость, и Санс поймал его за грудную клетку, предотвратив падение вперёд. И хотя это усугубило боль спереди, Рэд остался лежать на его руках. Что угодно, лишь бы не упасть назад на позвоночник. Вот же пиздец.

— я хотел дождаться, когда проснётся папирус, но сейчас, я думаю, мы должны показать твои раны тори немедленно.

— ториэль? — спросил Рэд усталым голосом, задыхаясь от нехватки воздуха.

Санс кивнул. Свободной рукой он уже начал печатать сообщение.

— она может излечивать раны. думаю, лучше мы пойдём к ней, чем будем отвечать на вопросы в больнице.

— ладно, — смягчился Рэд. Он был не в состоянии спорить и желал лишь, чтобы боль прекратилась. — просто пойдём уже.

Как только они услышали вибрацию телефона, уведомляющую об ответе, Санс взял Рэда под руки и телепортировал их прочь. Они приземлились на кровать в тёмной комнате, провалившись на несколько сантиметров, что отличали высоту кровати от их домашнего дивана. От новой волны боли у Рэда посыпались искры из глаз. Зажмурившись, он упал Сансу на колени.

Дальше всё происходило быстрее, чем помутнённое от всех манипуляций сознание Рэда способно было воспринимать. Откуда-то сзади раздался резкий вздох Ториэль, а затем матрас прогнулся под её весом. Она о чём-то говорила с Сансом, но Рэд не мог разобрать ни слова.

В конце концов Санс положил руку ему на плечо и прошептал что-то в бок его черепа. На следующие пару секунд комнату окутала тишина, а затем позвоночник Рэда проткнула ослепляющая раскалённая боль. Что бы это ни было, оно заставило его подскочить, как от удара током. Услышав свой пронзительный визг, будто доносящийся извне, Рэд потерял сознание.

***

Резко открыв глаза, Рэд попытался сесть на кровати, но чья-то рука вернула его в лежачее положение.

— эй, эй, всё хорошо, — успокаивающе сказал Санс. — не двигайся, пока мы не закончим с твоими ранами, ладно?

Рэду оставалось только лежать на коленях своего двойника, вдыхая через силу короткие глотки воздуха. Он зачарованно смотрел на стену напротив него — на ней переливались зелёные блики, будто бы от воды. Сейчас он заметил, что вся стена была украшена семейными портретами в фоторамках и неумелыми детскими рисунками.

Когда боль неожиданно отступила, Рэд облегчённо вздохнул. Ещё несколько минут он наблюдал за зелёным светом на стене, пока не понял, наконец, что он исходил от исцеляющей магии Ториэль. В последний раз он видел зелёную магию, когда ассистент Гастера лечил его между экспериментами. Как много лет прошло с тех пор? Рэд пытался учесть всё то время, что прибавили ему сбросы. В конце концов, он запутался в расчётах и уже даже не мог вспомнить, зачем ему было это нужно.

Чьи-то руки повернули Рэда на спину, и перед его лицом оказался Санс. Его силуэт расплывался перед глазами, но даже так было заметно вымотавшее его беспокойство.

— Как твоя спина? Всё ещё болит? — послышался сбоку голос Ториэль. Рэд взглянул на женщину: её мех взмок от пота, она выглядела крайне болезненно.

Рэд помотал головой и сейчас же застонал от головокружения. Ториэль поспешила вернуться к лечению: она прижала палец, окутанный магией, к его нижнему ребру, что сразу дало Рэду облегчение.

— посмотри на это.

Рэд сфокусировал расплывающееся зрение на изогнутом, заострённом на конце предмете перед ним. Это было похоже на какую-то часть растения.

— это было в твоём позвоночнике.

— что это? — неуверенно спросил Рэд. Диаметр предмета был равен половине его грудного позвонка. Неудивительно, что он испытывал столько боли.

— шип. он был прямо в твоём позвонке, — Санс сглотнул. — и он чуть не задел твою душу.

Рэд зажмурился. Он спал с этой штукой в спине. Что если бы шип проткнул его душу прямо во сне? Он не хотел даже думать об этом.

Постепенно его зрение обретало чёткость, проявляя лицо Санса и его глаза, полные слёз. Рэд почувствовал жар на лице и виновато отвернулся. Только он сам был виноват в своём необдуманном побеге — что за конченый придурок.

Ториэль прервала поток магии и дрожащим голосом объявила:

— Я закончила. Рэд, ты можешь двигаться?

Рэд осторожно пошевелил руками и свернулся на коленях у Санса. Движения отдались лишь слабой тупой болью, и он медленно сел. Голова всё ещё кружилась, и в спине чувствовалась пульсирующая боль, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он чувствовал до этого.

Он сказал об этом Ториэль, и она кивнула. Женщина была сильно измотана, почти больна.

— Хорошо. Я сделала всё возможное, чтобы вылечить повреждённое место, но у тебя в позвоночнике останется маленькое отверстие, — она сглотнула так, словно сдерживала позывы рвоты. — Прости, сейчас я должна восполнить свою магию, но, пожалуйста, дай мне знать, если твоя боль вернётся, — она медленно встала и неуверенно пошла к двери.

— тори, давай я помогу, — Санс поднялся с кровати.

Ториэль помотала головой:

— Нет, Санс, я в порядке. Мне просто нужно съесть что-нибудь, — она улыбнулась ему, впрочем, Санс не выглядел убеждённым. — Ты излишне беспокоишься.

Она открыла дверь — на полу перед входом с угрюмым видом в пижаме в горошек сидел Фриск.

— Всё в порядке, мам? — спросил он тихо.

— Да, дитя моё, — она повернулась к Сансу и неуверенно улыбнулась. — Возможно, ты сможешь проводить меня на кухню, чтобы Санс не волновался?

Фриск быстро закивал и протянул Ториэль руку.

Прежде чем они ушли, Санс кинул им вслед будничным тоном:

— эй, малой, когда закончишь, сможешь вернуться сюда на минутку? хотел кое о чём спросить.

Подросток побледнел, но согласился.

Когда двое скрылись за углом, Санс посмотрел на Рэда, хмуря брови в беспокойстве:

— ты правда в порядке?

— просто устал, — кивнул Рэд.

— поспи. ты почти не сомкнул глаз прошлой ночью.

Рэд отвернулся:

— говоришь так, будто ты сам спал больше меня. кроме того, я тоже хочу поговорить с фриск.

Санс вздохнул:

— может, хотя бы приляжешь? окажешь мне чертовское одолжение.

Рэд бросил взгляд на двойника и убедился, что тот снова был готов заплакать. Не стоит спорить с ним сейчас. Он покорно опустил голову на усыпанную шерстью подушку Ториэль. Приятная нега накрыла его с головой, и к моменту, когда человек вернулся, он уже почти спал. Вероятно, он заснул бы окончательно, если бы всё это время Санс не стучал ногой по основанию кровати от волнения.

Когда Фриск вошёл в комнату, на его лице было заметное беспокойство.

— Мама уснула на диване. Она сказала, что ей нужно отдохнуть, но просила разбудить её, если нам что-то понадобится. Мне позвать её?

— нет. закрой дверь, малой, — проинструктировал Санс. Фриск поёжился, но всё же выполнил указание. Прежде чем кто-то из скелетов успел сказать слово, Фриск повернулся к Рэду и воскликнул:

— Мне так жаль! Это всё из-за меня!

Рэд растерянно моргнул:

— как это может быть из-за тебя, малой?

— Это всё Флауи, так ведь? — спросил Фриск, указывая на грудь Рэда. Когда тот подтвердил догадку, ребёнок продолжил. — Мне нужно было предупредить тебя!

— откуда ты знал, что он пойдёт к флауи? — мрачно спросил Санс.

— я писал ему вчера, спрашивал, где можно найти флауи. и ты ведь предупредил меня, фриск, — внезапно ответил за ребёнка Рэд. — ты сказал мне быть осторожнее. что ж, мне просто стоило прислушаться.

Фриск шарахнулся от Рэда и быстро помотал головой:

— Мне нужно было быть конкретнее. Мне нужно было...

Раздражённый голос Санса прервал его:

— хватит. мы здесь не для этого. ты говорил с флауи после выхода на поверхность? как насчёт рассказать нам об этом?

Рэд резко повернулся к Сансу, наполняясь беспокойством.

— Я не хотел говорить с ним, — нервно выдавил Фриск. — Но он всё чаще преследовал меня и просил о сбросе, — он потянул край своей ночной сорочки. — Он не оставил меня в покое, пока я не сказал, что больше не могу сбрасывать!

— но ты разговаривал с ним? — Санс был в ярости. — мне ты говорил, что вы не поддерживали связь после подземелья. почему ты врал? — прежде чем Фриск смог ответить, зрачки Санса сузились до маленьких точек. — может, расскажешь нам всё, о чём ты врал? например, о твоих загрузках.

— Я не врал! Не об этом, по крайней мере! У меня правда больше нет этих способностей!

Наступила тишина, и Рэд отчётливо видел, что Санс не верит ни единому слову ребёнка.

— фриск, — вмешался Рэд, прежде чем разговор успел выйти из-под контроля, — как так вышло, что ты потерял свои способности?

Подросток переминался с ноги на ногу.

— Я не знаю, как. Это случилось где-то через месяц после того, как мы вышли из Подземелья. Я потерял сознание, и с тех пор способности исчезли.

— и ты просто понял это? как вообще это работает? у тебя ведь нет какой-нибудь машины времени, как у нас, так?

Санс стрельнул глазами в сторону Рэда, глаза Фриск расширились. Блядь. Похоже, ребёнок не знал об этой маленькой детали.

— Эм, нет, — спешно ответил Фриск, пытаясь игнорировать гнев Санса по поводу раскрытия его тайны. — Это сложно объяснить, — он опустил взгляд на ноги. — Когда я мог делать это, там были маленькие… парящие звёздочки. Точки сохранения. Сохраняясь, в дальнейшем я мог вернуться в то же место при желании или в случае смерти. Одновременно я мог иметь только одно сохранение, поэтому выбирать нужно было осторожно, — его голос стал скрипучим и высоким. — А сбросы… Это был не я. Только Чара могли сбрасывать, и они пользовались этим, когда хотели.

— Но сейчас я знаю, что больше не могу этого делать. Точки сохранения исчезли, больше я их не вижу. Я не пытался загружать, но вряд ли это будет возможно, — он замолчал на пару секунд, а затем добавил дрожащим голосом. — Вдобавок, Чара ушли.

— чара ушли? что это значит? это что, какой-то голос в твоей голове?

Возможно, у ребёнка было что-то не так с психикой, подумал Рэд. В конце концов, в этом мире даже у чёртового цветка были явные проблемы с головой.

— Я не… Не знаю, как объяснить, что такое Чара. Это было похоже на голос в голове, да. Но скорее они были ощущением. Как будто… Ты можешь всё на свете, и никто не в силах остановить тебя.

Рэд сглотнул. Это звучало знакомо. Те инъекции решимости много лет назад… Тогда он испытал странное чувство возбуждения, которое просто не в силах был описать. Он чувствовал зуд и неудобство, пока Гастер не принудил его вернуться назад во времени.

— Но было и другое чувство, — на мгновение глаза ребёнка стали безжизненными. — Иногда я не мог контролировать себя.

Он помотал головой, как бы отгоняя дурные мысли:

— Так что, когда они ушли, для меня это было очевидно. Я стал собой. Это было похоже на освобождение, — его голос слегка надломился на последнем слоге.

— а где ты был, когда это случилось?

— В Самом Новом Доме. Ну, тогда он так не назывался. Тогда мы только решали, куда переселить всех, монстры обследовали близлежащие районы. Меня они пригласили в качестве королевского посла. Мы шли по улице, и я потерял сознание. Мама тогда не на шутку перепугалась, — он нервно кусал губы. — Думаю, она переживала за моё здоровье или типа того. После этого мне нельзя было появляться в городе до получения официального разрешения.

— ладно, — Санс зажал переносицу двумя пальцами. — если ты и правда потерял способности, то кто тогда воспользовался загрузкой примерно год назад? об этом рассказал флауи. он соврал, да?

У Фриск были стеклянные глаза, он неловко переступал с ноги на ногу и выглядел так, словно мог разрыдаться в любой момент.

О нет.

— фриск? — спросил Рэд. — флауи сказал, ты можешь чувствовать временные скачки, как и мы, даже без способности влиять на них. это так? — он сглотнул. — ты что-нибудь видел?

— Я не знаю. Всё случилось так быстро, может, это было только моё воображение.

Душа Рэда сжалась.

— Как-то раз я был в школе, и мама вела у нас математику. Я ушёл в свои мысли, но пять минут спустя, клянусь, она сказала ровно то же самое, что и до этого. Сначала я не придал этому значения, но потом Флауи снова стал ходить за мной по пятам, и мне удалось спугнуть его лишь угрозой рассказать обо всём маме.

— почему ты ничего не сказал? — спросил Санс глухим и дрожащим голосом.

— Я не был уверен, что всё это случилось на самом деле! Если бы я увидел что-то подобное снова, я бы сразу рассказал об этом вам, честное слово! Но больше ничего не было!

— фриск, флауи тоже почувствовал это, — теперь Санс заметно дрожал всем телом. — почему ты ничего мне не сказал?

Ребёнок начал беззвучно плакать.

— Я думал, ты сам спросишь меня об этом случае, но ты молчал. Флауи мог солгать мне, так что я не знал, было ли это воображением или нет. К тому же, — он понизил голос, — я знаю, что ты не доверяешь мне. Я просто не видел смысла говорить об этом с тобой.

У Санса перехватило дыхание, и он стыдливо опустил взгляд.

— санс, ты что-нибудь видел?

Санс обнял свои колени:

— я не знаю. не помню ничего подобного. но ты знаешь меня. иногда я просто теряю чувство времени.

Если временной скачок случился во время одного из приступов Санса, он никак не смог бы заметить аномалию. Но если и Фриск, и Флауи оба испытали это, то Рэд просто не мог найти контраргументов. Где-то кто-то имел эту силу. Кто-то пользовался ей. И они не знали, кто это был.

— малой, — нетвёрдо начал Санс, — прости меня.

Глаза Фриск расширились, но он не сказал ни слова.

Санс поднял взгляд на ребёнка:

— прости за то, что ты не мог доверять мне. и за то, что думал, что я не доверяю тебе. знаю, у нас были нелёгкие моменты, но, малой, я думал, мы смогли пройти через них. по крайней мере, настолько, чтобы говорить о таких вещах.

Фриск вытер слёзы:

— Некоторые вещи не могут быть забыты. Думаю, мы оба понимаем это.

Что-то в этих словах показалось Рэду знакомым, но он не мог точно вспомнить, где он их слышал. В тот момент он понял, насколько непоправимо были испорчены отношения Санса и Фриск.

***

Рэд сидел на диване, закутанный в большое одеяло. Его тело всё ещё болело после всех манипуляций, перенесённых за последний день. Он старался не обращать на этот дискомфорт внимания и переключал каналы один за другим, не останавливаясь ни на чём, что не привлекло бы его внимание сразу. Он просто не мог выбрать, что посмотреть в первую очередь. Наверное, это всё равно не имело бы значения. Он сможет посмотреть другие передачи, когда случится сброс. И скоро он выучит наизусть их все. Он припомнил, как однажды во время одного из сбросов он цитировал целые диалоги своему брату. Тогда он напугал его до смерти. Потребовалось несколько сбросов, чтобы запомнить всё идеально, но результат превзошёл все ожидания. Папирус был убеждён, что его брат — телепат.

Рэду не терпелось сделать это снова.

Ох. Или нет.

Клик. Игровое шоу Меттатона. Клик. Следующее — документалка о странных отношениях жирафа и гиппопотама. Клик. Новости о самодельных бомбах в человеческой столице. Клик.

Перед ним материализовался Санс, его лицо отсвечивало ещё не высохшими дорожками слёз. Чуть ранее он остался в доме Ториэль, чтобы помочь ей. Рэд не понимал, почему он беспокоился за неё. Она всё равно всё забудет. Ничего в мире снова не имело никаких последствий. Всё будет сброшено. Вопрос был лишь один — когда. Нет смысла объяснять что-то кому-либо, Санс должен был хорошо это знать. Ему что, не хватило того, что он уже пережил?

Санс присоединился к нему на диване.

Клик. Футбольный матч. Клик. Снова игровое шоу, на этот раз все участники — люди. Клик. Клик. Клик. Клик.

Санс выхватил пульт из рук Рэда. Экран показывал яркий детский мультфильм о скелетах, сражающихся друг с другом воздушными шарами в форме мечей. Хех. Какой прекрасный выбор, с этого мы и начнём.

— рэд, — Санс тряс его руку, но тот не удостоил его своим вниманием. — рэд! — ещё тряска. — рэд, давай же, поговори со мной!

— что?! — выдавив голос наружу, Рэд почувствовал в горле душащие слёзы, готовые вырваться в любой момент. Хех. Так глупо. Он не мог прекратить плакать ни на секунду.

Санс вздохнул и прислонился к двойнику:

— пожалуйста, не мучай меня. я едва ли справляюсь с самим собой, — он громко всхлипнул. — послушай, мы не знаем, есть ли у кого-то эта сила на самом деле. мы лишь знаем, что человеку так показалось.

— санс, не неси херню!

Санс отстранился от него и усмехнулся:

— на самом деле, ты прав. мой док приобщил меня к позитивному мышлению, но не думаю, что в этот раз это сработает, — Санс сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил. — но мы не можем сдаться в этот раз. тогда мы были одиноки. никто не понимал, через что нам пришлось пройти, но рэд, только подумай — в этот раз мы здесь вместе. если время начнёт ломаться, мы сможем поддерживать рассудок друг друга. так что прошу, пожалуйста, соберись. пожалуйста!

Несколько секунд поразмыслив над его словами, Рэд обернул своё одеяло вокруг Санса.

— не могу обещать, что вынесу это. но как насчёт такого? обещаю, что вытащу тебя, если ты увязнешь в мыслях.

— хех. и я сделаю то же для тебя. так мы хотя бы будем в безопасности от приступов все эти сбросы. не могу поверить, что я снова спал на работе. папирус не обрадуется, когда узнает об этом.

Рэд положил свою голову на плечо Санса и смотрел в экран следующие несколько минут. Мультфильм был совершенно идиотским. Люди действительно думают, что у скелетов есть мозги? Он неодобрительно покачал головой и потёрся переносицей о руку Санса. И какого хрена у всех скелетов женского пола были человеческие волосы на черепах? И почему...

Санс взял его руку и крепко сжал её. Жест застал Рэда врасплох. Смутившись, он отстранился от двойника и посмотрел ему в глаза. Тот сразу же отпустил чужую руку. Он выглядел сонным.

— прости. я думал, ты… — Санс не закончил мысль, синий румянец быстро распространялся по его лицу. Он повернулся к телевизору, и Рэд увидел слёзы, дрожащие в уголках его глаз.

Рэд глубоко вдохнул и взял руку двойника в свою.

— извини. я просто не в настроении.

Санс снова повернулся к нему, озадаченный:

— не в настроении? для чего?

— ну знаешь, как там папирус называет это? весёлые игры? — Рэд усмехнулся, хотя в этом не было ничего смешного.

Санс поднял их сложенные вместе руки:

— что это для тебя? кто мы с папирусом для тебя?

Рэд был полностью сбит с толку вопросом. Как они вообще пришли к этому?

— я не знаю. думаю, для меня это нечто другое. я не могу относиться к этому так, как относитесь вы с папирусом, — признался он.

— и как мы к этому относимся? — кажется, это задело Санса.

Рэд пожал плечами:

— ну, как я уже сказал, папирус думает, что это весёлая игра, — Рэд посмотрел в сторону, отводя взгляд от Санса. — для меня это не игра.

Он был в ужасе от того, в чём признавался. Было очевидно, что здесь секс считался какой-то обыденностью. Эти двое вступали в интимные связи гораздо проще, чем кто-либо в его вселенной, особенно Санс. Рэд не мог даже представить, какого это — быть в отношениях сразу с тремя монстрами, а для Санса, похоже, в этом вообще не было проблемы.

Санс усмехнулся, и Рэда поразило, насколько искренне зазвучал его смех. Он посмотрел на двойника и увидел на его лице широкую улыбку. Его душа готова была рассыпаться от унижения.

— иди к чёрту! — Рэд попытался убрать свою руку, но Санс удержал её. — отпусти меня и прекрати, блядь, смеяться!

— хватит, хватит. я смеюсь не над тобой. я смеюсь, потому что я счастлив, — Санс схватил его вторую руку и скрестил их пальцы в замок. — для меня тоже это не игра. и я знаю, что папирус считает так же. не знаю, что это такое, но ты ведь тоже это чувствуешь? связь?

Сначала Рэд не понял, что он имел в виду. Связь? Но потом, припомянув свои первые дни в этой вселенной, он вспомнил то переполняющее его душу чувство. То же чувство, что он испытывал к своему брату. Пожалуй, «связь» — было хорошим словом. Он не мог подобрать другое.

— да, — сказал он тихо и почувствовал, как лицо заливает краска. Почему он так смущался? Потому что сказал Сансу идти к чёрту? Боже, да почему он опять...

Его мысли прервал поцелуй. Никакой спешки сформировать языки. Никакой безумной суеты раздеть друг друга. Лишь два черепа, соединённые вместе. Но в этот момент Рэд чувствовал, как всё его тело дрожало, а душа трепетала в груди. Он смотрел Сансу прямо в глаза и ощущал это — эту _связь_ , что они обсуждали несколько мгновений назад. Он не мог сопротивляться желанию прижаться к нему ближе, прося о большем. Санс мягко сжал свои пальцы, и Рэд сделал то же самое в ответ. Время остановилось. Он не хотел, чтобы это когда-нибудь кончалось. Не хотел, чтобы иллюзия, которую они создали, разрушилась.

Но моменту суждено было оборваться, когда Папирус резко открыл дверь своей комнаты и вышел на лестницу. Двое подскочили и ударились черепами друг о друга с громким стуком. Они оба завыли от боли и расцепили руки, потирая ушибленное место.

Когда Папирус спустился по лестнице, он прокричал:

— ПОЧЕМУ ВЫ НЕ РАЗБУДИЛИ МЕНЯ? УЖЕ ПОЛДЕНЬ! НЕ МОГУ ПОВЕРИТЬ, ЧТО ВЫ ПОЗВОЛИЛИ МНЕ ПРОСПАТЬ ТАК ДОЛГО! МЫ ДОЛЖНЫ ОТПРАВЛЯТЬСЯ К ФРИСК ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС!

Он остановился, когда, наконец, увидел скелетов. Рэд в ужасе понял, как близко друг к другу они сидели, замотанные в одно одеяло.

Высокий скелет сплёл вместе большие пальцы и тихо спросил:

— Я чему-то помешал?

Рэд почувствовал, как его лицо краснеет, когда до него постепенно дошло, насколько ужасно закончился этот поцелуй. Он закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь справиться с чувством стыда.

— мм, да, бро, типа того, — коротко ответил Санс.

— Оу, — его оранжевый румянец тоже поспешил проявиться на щеках. — В ТАКОМ СЛУЧАЕ Я ВОЗВРАЩАЮСЬ В СВОЮ КОМНАТУ, ЧТОБЫ ВЫ СМОГЛИ ПРОДОЛЖИТЬ СВОЮ… «ИНТИМНУЮ ДЕЯТЕЛЬНОСТЬ», — через пальцы Рэд увидел, как Папирус развернулся к лестнице, готовый исчезнуть прочь на полной скорости.

Но Санс схватил его за руку:

— нет, бро, всё нормально, ты можешь остаться.

— ВАУШКИ! СПАСИБО, САНС! НО Я ВЫНУЖДЕН СПРОСИТЬ, КОГДА МЫ СОБИРАЕМСЯ ПОЙТИ К ФРИСК? Я ХОТЕЛ БЫ СНАЧАЛА РАЗОБРАТЬСЯ СО ВСЕМ ЭТИМ, А ПОТОМ УЖЕ ОТВЛЕКАТЬСЯ НА ВСЁ ОСТАЛЬНОЕ.

— ну… мы вроде как бы уже сходили к фриск.

Папирус посмотрел сначала на Рэда, потом на Санса и засиял улыбкой:

— РАЗ ТАК, ТО ВЫ, ДОЛЖНО БЫТЬ, ЧУВСТВУЕТЕ СЕБЯ ПРЕКРАСНО! ТАК ФЛАУИ ГОВОРИЛ НЕПРАВДУ?

Воодушевление в его голосе нельзя было перепутать ни с чем, словно он был готов сейчас же пуститься в пляс.

Рэд подобрал колени к груди и крепко сжал лицо ладонями.

— хех, — голос Санса надломился, и он прочистил горло, прежде чем продолжить. — не совсем.

Санс рассказал всё, и когда история подошла к концу, Папирус тихо проговорил:

— Ох.

Следующие тридцать секунд никто не произнёс ни слова, лишь звуки детского шоу играли на заднем плане. Рэд подпрыгнул, когда Папирус снова заговорил своим обычным громким голосом:

— В ТАКОМ СЛУЧАЕ, Я ПОЙДУ ПРИГОТОВЛЮ ОБЕД. ОН НАСЫТИТ И СОГРЕЕТ ВАШИ ДУШИ. ТАК ЧТО ПРИГОТОВЬТЕ СВОИ ВКУСОВЫЕ РЕЦЕПТОРЫ! НЬЕ-ХЕ-ХЕ!

Папирус побежал на кухню, откуда сразу стал доноситься гром кастрюль и сковородок.

— хех. мы всегда можем рассчитывать на его способность поднимать настроение.

Рэд не ответил. Всё катилось к чертям. Кто, сука, знал, когда случится следующий сброс и что тогда станет с ним? Всё, на что он мог рассчитывать, — навечно застрять между вселенными, в абсолютном одиночестве.

И он всё ещё был подавлен тем провалом, каким обернулся их с Сансом поцелуй. Он даже не мог поверить, что его это волновало. Ёбаный стыд, это была всего лишь другая версия его самого. Целоваться с самим собой? Прекрасно. И это тогда, когда он должен был искать лазейку, чтобы попасть к своему брату. Но, похоже, даже это не имело теперь значения. Эта вселенная была так же проёбана, как и его собственная.

Ему хотелось кричать. Его снова начала бить дрожь. Блядь, блядь, блядь!

Санс положил руку ему на плечо, и прикосновение отдалось по телу Рэда мурашками.

— эй, ну же, рэд. ты всё ещё здесь со мной? — прошептал Санс.

Рэд отпрянул от рук двойника и посмотрел в его беспокойное лицо. Очевидно, Санс решил, что у него начался приступ. Он глубоко вздохнул и накрыл своей рукой руку Санса, кивая.

— да. я всё ещё здесь с тобой.


	16. Я всего лишь хотела проверить, заметит ли кто-нибудь, какое огромное название у этой главы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Блог автора оригинального текста в Tumblr: http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Дополнительные теги для этой главы: Секс втроём, Вуайеризм, Мастурбация, Слёзы во время секса, Чувствительные кости, Секс как эмоциональный костыль.

— Нье-хе-хе.

Вслед за хихиканьем Папируса слева от Рэда прогнулся матрас, а затем тишину комнаты нарушил мягкий стук костей друг о друга.

Рэд глубоко вздохнул, но не спешил открывать глаза. Он ещё спал и пока не был готов расставаться с блаженной негой. Скорее всего, у него в запасе оставался ещё час, прежде чем братья разбудят его к завтраку. Боже, сейчас сон казался самой желанной вещью на Земле. Рэд чувствовал себя таким уставшим.

Уже две недели подряд он не мог нормально выспаться. Постоянные кошмары преследовали его ровно с тех пор, как он узнал о вероятности сброса. Обычно он просыпался от того, что кто-то из братьев баюкал его, усмиряя дрожь. Ему оставалось только лежать без сна и пытаться забыть страшные картины, в которых братья снова и снова умирают ужасной смертью.

И хотя Санс с Папирусом помогали ему справляться с кошмарами, рассчитывать на их помощь в восстановлении режима сна Рэд точно не мог. Он не понимал, что случилось с этими двумя, но последние две недели они просто не переставали _трахаться_. Каждое утро Рэд просыпался от разнообразных интимных действий братьев под боком. Конечно, они предлагали ему присоединиться сразу, как замечали, что он не спит. Наверняка они пригласили бы его и сейчас, открой он глаза. Но Рэду действительно было интересно, что на них нашло. Это был их способ справиться с мыслями о сбросах? В его родном мире монстры убивали друг друга, чтобы снять стресс. Возможно, здесь они просто слали проблемы нахер в прямом и переносном смысле.

Матрас зашевелился сильнее, когда двое задвигались на кровати. Они старались не шуметь, но иной раз из уст кого-нибудь доносились сдавленные смешки или стоны. Вздохнув, Рэд открыл глаза и повернулся к паре. Санс лежал на брате и обхаживал его шею языком. Лицо Папируса заливала краска, а рот был предусмотрительно прикрыт рукой.

Младший брат повернул голову и сейчас же убрал от лица руку:

— О! Доброе утро, Рэд! Прости, если мы разбудили тебя!

Санс особенно увлечённо впился в его шею, и он издал громкое «Нье-хех!»

— вы же можете уйти в другую комнату, — хрипло ответил Рэд.

Санс отстранился от шеи, ухмыляясь:

— а смысл? если мы уйдём, тебе сразу станет одиноко, — подмигнул он. — но ты и сам можешь уйти в свою комнату, если мы мешаем, — он вернулся к ласкам, и Папирус ответил на его возвращение низким стоном.

Рэд был раздражён. Папирус точно не был бы против переместиться в другую комнату, Санс же вёл себя как настоящий мудак. Впрочем, похоже, в этой ситуации Рэду и правда бы стоило просто уйти. Он ужасно устал, и, к тому же, его уход точно стёр бы эту мерзкую ухмылку с лица Санса.

Но чем дольше Рэд наблюдал, как циановый язык Санса медленно ползёт по позвонкам Папируса, тем больше он убеждался, что его двойник был прав. Рэду действительно не хотелось уходить.

Папирус заскулил, когда Санс осторожно провёл пальцами по его грудной клетке, рисуя узоры на чувствительных костях. Каждый раз, когда язык старшего брата проникал в тонкие щели между его шейными позвонками, Папирус издавал резкий писк. Рэд не мог отвести глаз от того, как Папирус всё больше и больше терял самообладание под ласками Санса. Вскоре он уже извивался под телом брата, прося о большем.

Санс приподнялся, чтобы оседлать Папируса. Он снова повернулся к Рэду со всё той же самодовольной улыбкой:

— точно уверен, что не хочешь присоединиться? — его взгляд остановился на нижней половине тела Рэда.

Рэд опустил взгляд — из-под одеяла проглядывало слабое алое свечение. Он мгновенно покраснел и бросился прикрывать себя руками, но свет магии было не так просто спрятать.

— да, я в порядке, — прорычал Рэд. С одной стороны, он просто продолжал упрямиться, отлично понимая это сам, но с другой — усталость и вправду мешала ему поднять свою задницу.

Санс ухмыльнулся и начал тереться тазом об интимные кости Папируса. Руки высокого скелета сразу же переместились на спину брата, а таз потянулся вверх, усиливая трение.

— САНС! — выкрикнул Папирус скрипучим голосом. Рэд еле сдержал свой стон, наблюдая за ними полузакрытыми глазами. Он знал, что Папирус обращался не к нему, но каждый раз, когда тот звал своего брата по имени, это заставляло душу Рэда содрогнуться. Он скользнул рукой к своему сформировавшемуся члену, наблюдая, как братья отчаянно трутся друг о друга. Вскоре и их гениталии были готовы. Санс прошёлся своими половыми губами по стволу члена Папируса, и они оба издали громкий стон.

Санс не спешил двигаться дальше, он приостановил свои движения и обхватил руками бёдра Папируса, чтобы сдержать его нетерпеливые толчки вверх. Папирус умоляюще заскулил и попытался оттолкнуть руки, но хватка Санса оказалась крепче, чем он думал. Не выпуская брата из томительного плена, Санс поднял свой таз и опустился на головку Папируса на несколько секунд, после чего стал медленно садиться вниз. Тело Папируса начало извиваться, а пальцы рук сжали простыни, но Санс не спешил. Когда он, наконец, дошёл до низа, полностью обхватив член своей плотью, он остановился — его глаза были закрыты, а на лице сияла широкая улыбка.

— Санс, пожалуйста! — взмолился Папирус, пытаясь толкать бёдра вверх. Рэд проронил непрошеный стон, продолжая трогать себя под одеялом. Санс распахнул глаза и усмехнулся:

— рэд, ты такой упрямый.

Прежде чем Рэд успел что-либо возразить, Санс поднял себя и одним движением проскользил во всю длину члена под ним. Рэду оставалось только завороженно смотреть в точку слияния их тел и на орган Папируса, светящийся сквозь полупрозрачную магическую плоть Санса. Каждый раз, когда Санс поднимался вверх, член его младшего брата блестел следами голубой жидкости, пока вновь не скрывался в теле старшего. Вскоре Санс уже стонал так же громко, как Папирус. Рэд представил, что это он был тем, кто снова и снова погружается глубоко в синюю магию. Он обхватил свой член крепче и начал двигать рукой ещё быстрее.

Рэд вздрогнул, когда чья-то рука присоединилась к его ласкам. Он перевёл взгляд с гениталий братьев на свой сияющий орган и увидел на нём тонкую руку Папируса. Когда рука высокого скелета потянула плоть вверх, Рэд застонал и отпустил свою хватку. Он посмотрел на Папируса, и их взгляды встретились. Папирус смотрел на него не отрываясь, его рот был открыт, и он шумно дышал, в то время как Санс продолжал двигаться на нём вверх и вниз.

Папирус сжал пальцы вместе и аккуратно провёл ладонью по головке Рэда. Тот застонал и подался вверх, заставляя пальцы Папируса проскользить вниз по стволу. Он вернулся взглядом к гениталиям братьев и позволил воображению делать свою работу, пока Папирус мастурбировал ему сильными короткими рывками. Было видно, что Папирус старался совпадать с ритмом движений Санса, но Рэду было этого недостаточно.

— прошу, быстрее!

Санс отпустил бёдра брата и опёрся руками на кровать. Он ускорился, и Папирус сымитировал его темп своей рукой, одновременно начав двигать бёдрами, освобождённый от ограничивающей его хватки. Скорость была сумасшедшей, и точка, в которой соединялись братья, теперь казалась Рэду одним размытым пятном голубого и оранжевого. Рэд подался бёдрами вверх, пытаясь подстроиться под движения Папируса, но не смог двигаться так быстро.

Тем не менее, вскоре все трое достигли пика. Папирус был первым, подавшись вверх, задыхаясь и крича «САНС!». Рэд наблюдал, как его оранжевая жидкость разлилась внутри полупрозрачной синей магии. Эта возбуждающая картина вместе с резкой крепкой хваткой руки Папируса вокруг основания его члена подвели Рэда к краю прямо вслед за высоким скелетом. Он громко застонал, и его сверкающая жидкость с силой выстрелила на простыни. Через несколько толчков Санс замер и выгнулся спиной, его рот был открыт в беззвучном стоне. Он стоял в этой позе несколько секунд, его кости слегка дрожали, а потом подался вперёд и обрушился на грудь брата.

Они лежали так пару минут, восстанавливая дыхание, пока Санс не начал двигаться первым: он потянулся к лицу Папируса за поцелуем, а затем повернулся к Рэду и прижался своим лбом к его:

— рад, что в итоге ты присоединился, — дразняще прошептал он, прежде чем спрыгнуть с кровати и потянуться. — я в душ. хлопья на завтрак всех устроят?

Папирус сел на кровати и кивнул, лучезарно улыбаясь. Санс ответил ему своей улыбкой и собрал свою одежду, прежде чем выйти из комнаты. Взгляд Папируса задержался на захлопнувшейся двери, и его улыбка стала медленно сползать.

Рэд коснулся руки Папируса:

— эй, что-то не так?

Высокий скелет подскочил от неожиданности. Похоже, он только сейчас вспомнил, что был в комнате не один.

— С ЧЕГО ТЫ РЕШИЛ, ЧТО ЧТО-ТО МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ НЕ ТАК? — он снова улыбнулся. Прежде чем Рэд смог ответить, высокий скелет спрыгнул с кровати. — ДАВАЙ, РЭД, МЫ ДОЛЖНЫ ПОТОРАПЛИВАТЬСЯ, А НЕ ТО ОПОЗДАЕМ НА РАБОТУ!

Папирус сгрёб свою одежду и стремительно покинул комнату, оставив Рэда смотреть ему вслед.

\---  
Рэд сидел за компьютером, проматывая длинную статью о путешествиях во времени. Он вздохнул. Последние две недели его работа в лаборатории шла очень медленно. Он проверил все записи Гастера, и о машине времени там не было ничего. Он даже телепортировался в подвал дома братьев и возился с машиной, пытаясь завести её случайно. Но всё было бесполезно. Случайный подбор нужной комбинации занял бы годы. К тому же, что, если он снова оказался бы в другой вселенной? Это было бы слишком рискованно.

Так что он решил пока не трогать машину, перейдя к другим вариантам. Он взялся за чтение научных статей о путешествиях во времени. Где-то должен был быть способ попасть к его брату. Может, он даже смог бы построить свою собственную машину.

Но чем больше он читал эти статьи, тем больше раздражался. Открытый доступ к столь многим человеческим знаниям давал ему огромные возможности для поиска. Но проблема заключалась в том, что все статьи концентрировались на исключительно теоретических моделях путешествий во времени. Рэду нужны были практические знания, а ими владели, похоже, только Санс, Фриск, Флауи и он сам.

Он закрыл статью. Очередная бесполезная туфта. Он приложил руку к лицу и зарычал от разочарования.

Внезапно он услышал, как дверь во внешнюю комнату открылась с громким щелчком. Рэд развернулся на стуле и увидел Санса: он тащил к столу в центре комнаты две большие картонные коробки. Выйдя из своего кабинета, Рэд направился к двойнику, чтобы помочь. Однако ещё прежде чем он успел предложить свою помощь, Санс подобрал одну из коробок и сам вручил её Рэду.

— альфис наконец-то доделала их, — весело сказал Санс.

Рэд посмотрел на коробку в своих руках — она была наполнена маленькими кубическими объектами с антеннами. Эти две недели Санс с нетерпением ждал, когда Альфис соберёт этих маленьких ублюдков. Они были спроектированы по старым чертежам Гастера. По-видимому, в этой вселенной Гастер устанавливал их в Подземелье. Они предназначались для вычисления временных аномалий и установления личности того, кто путешествовал во времени. Санс уверял, что приборы работали, но предположительно сломались, когда Флауи и Фриск стали пользоваться сбросами постоянно.

— она сказала, что подключила камеры друг к другу, — продолжил Санс. — и мы сможем наблюдать за результатами прямо из лаборатории. она также смогла увеличить радиус их действия, однако нам всё равно нужно будет разместить их максимально далеко друг от друга, чтобы покрыть как можно большую площадь.

— насколько большую?

— мм, думаю… только район горы эботт, — он тяжело сглотнул. Он смотрел вниз, и его зрачки заметно уменьшились. — не знаю, как далеко может произойти сброс, но за территорией монстров мы мало что можем.

Рэд нервно переместил коробку в руках:

— ты правда думаешь, что эти ублюдки следят за тобой?

— да. знаешь, их страна объята войной не без причины. по-видимому, они занимаются подобной провокацией уже не первый год. преследуют нас, угрожают. по крайней мере монстры в баре так говорят, — Санс пожал плечами. — но я не знаю, правда это или нет. та компания в баре поднимает шум, только заслышав о любой несправедливости по отношению к нам, и всё время поливает дерьмом человеческое правительство по поводу и без.

— а ты? — Санс бросил на Рэда взгляд, полный беспокойства. — эти тупые людишки вытирают о тебя ноги, и азгор _позволяет_ им! какого вообще хрена! вы даже не можете покинуть район горы без их официального разрешения. монстры даже не могут иметь собственное правительство!

Санс смотрел на Рэда ещё несколько мгновений, прежде чем подхватить свою коробку с детекторами:

— нужно распределить их по территории, — Санс решил полностью проигнорировать возмущение Рэда. — я хорошо знаком с пригородом и сельской местностью, так что тебе достаётся город, окей? убедись, что расстояние между ними не составляет больше пятидесяти метров и постарайся поместить их в наиболее незаметные места.

— окей, — огрызнулся Рэд. Если Санс хочет игнорировать его проблему, то и ладно. Раз так, он мог бы и сам справиться со своей работой. Рэд покинул комнату, не произнося больше ни слова, и на выходе из здания сразу же телепортировался ко дверям в Гриллбиз. Ему не хотелось снова встречаться с Сансом. Сейчас ему нужно было побыть одному.

Своим возникновением в центре города он напугал проходящих мимо туристов. Не обращая внимания на их крики, он сразу же телепортировался на крышу и, убедившись, что камера направлена на улицу, установил там девайс. Он перемещался с крыши на крышу и размещал приборы примерно в каждом квартале. Работа была изнурительной. В городе было так много зданий, и Рэд отлично понимал, что даже если эти девайсы обнаружат аномалию, на камерах они её вряд ли увидят. Территория была слишком большой, а улицы слишком многолюдными.

Спустя несколько часов у Рэда кончились детекторы. Он покрыл ими лишь центральные и западные районы города. Им придётся запросить у Альфис больше приборов, и чёрт знает, сколько времени это займёт.

Он вернулся в лабораторию и бросил пустую коробку на пол. Теперь ему оставалось проверить, все ли камеры работают корректно, но было уже так поздно. Он вздохнул и направился в свой кабинет, когда какое-то едва заметное движение привлекло его внимание. Он обернулся и увидел Санса, сидящего возле шкафа с документами у противоположной стены комнаты. Он сидел спиной к Рэду, сгорбившись. Без всяких сомнений Санс был пронизан той самой дрожью, что ассоциировалась у Рэда с приступами.

Рэд подошёл к нему и только тогда увидел груды документов, вывалившихся из папок на пол. Внезапное волнение сковало душу Рэда, когда среди этих документов он увидел фотографии бластеров и ёмкостей с решимостью. Он поднял взгляд на открытый ящик. О нет. Это был тот самый ящик с записями Гастера об экспериментах над Сансом.

Рэд повернулся к двойнику и увидел, что одна его рука застыла на лице, прикрывая рот, а в другой была его детская фотография, на которой он был привязан к кровати-каталке. Гастер держал душу Санса, а в углу снимка виднелась игла, наполненная жидкой решимостью. И хотя Санс смотрел на фотографию, его зрачки полностью отсутствовали. Рэд боялся даже подумать, сколько времени он уже провёл в таком состоянии.

Рэд наклонился к нему и осторожно потряс за плечо:

— санс? — никакой реакции. — санс, давай же, проснись. я здесь.

Пальцы скелета разжались, и снимок выпал из рук на пол. Рэд взял его за плечи, отчего Санс чуть не упал назад. Рэд сел на пол и положил двойника себе на колени, обнимая. И тогда Санс резко проснулся. Он сделал глубокий дрожащий вдох, прежде чем выдать судорожный всхлип и зарыться лицом в плечо Рэда.

— санс, что ты здесь делал?

— я не… мне не… это не было… о боже мой, — каждое слово прерывалось спазматическим вдохом.

— шшш, всё нормально. всё хорошо, — Рэд окинул взглядом комнату. — как долго ты был здесь?

— о господи, я не знаю. который час? — Санс резко вдохнул. — о чёрт, о чёрт, какой сейчас день?

Рэд достал из кармана телефон и показал ему дату и время. Санс тупо уставился в экран, бормоча неразборчивые слова себе под нос. Его бормотание продолжилось, даже когда экран потух, и Рэд немного подтолкнул его, чтобы вывести из транса.

В итоге это сработало.

— рэд, прости меня. ох, что со мной не так, чёрт возьми? — его голос был ужасно слаб.

Рэд крепко обнял его:

— ничего. абсолютно ничего, — он всмотрелся в его детское, до смерти напуганное лицо на упавшем фото. — ты не виноват ни в чём, что делал с тобой гастер.

От упоминания этого имени Санс прижался лицом к груди Рэда, всхлипывая. Рэд опустился подбородком на его макушку, обнимая дрожащего скелета.

— знаешь, он делал всё это и со мной, — Рэд нервно сглотнул. — годами я был в заточении в этих лабораториях. я и папс, мы оба. я думал, для нас так будет лучше. тяжело расти на улицах, особенно когда каждому монстру в округе нечего терять, — он прижал Санса крепче к своей груди.

Санс поднял голову и посмотрел на него снизу вверх, по его лицу стекали слёзы:

— и он угрожал твоему брату, чтобы подобраться к тебе, да?

Рэд кивнул:

— чёртов ублюдок. где бы он сейчас ни был, надеюсь, он получил сполна за всё то дерьмо, что он проделал с нами. бластеры, эксперименты с душой, грёбаная решимость — за всё.

Санс кивнул и обвил Рэда руками. Несколько минут они просто сидели в тишине, Рэд лишь иногда проверял, чтобы Санс не отключился снова.

Тишина дала Рэду погрузиться в свои воспоминания — в то время, когда он был маленьким личным экспериментом Гастера. Он вспомнил, как убедил ублюдка оставить Папируса контрольным субъектом и не трогать его. _пожалуйста, я сделаю всё, что вы хотите, если он будет в безопасности._ Но если подумать об этом сейчас, похоже, Гастер и так не собирался использовать Папируса, по крайней мере пока Санс оставался жив. Его брат был резервной копией на случай беды. Как сам доктор всегда любил говорить, он всегда просчитывал все возможные варианты исхода событий наперёд.

_Когда мы выберемся из этой дыры, ты будешь идеальным маленьким оружием против людишек, Санс. Когда мы закончим эксперимент, у них не будет ни единого шанса на победу. Они смогут остановить тебя, только если поймают. И с моими планами, у них никогда это не выйдет._

Хех. Да что он знал? Ублюдок исчез навсегда благодаря собственному проёбу. Похоже, он всё же спланировал не всё.

Санс задвигался в его руках и протянул ладонь к лицу Рэда:

— спасибо, — сказал он тихо.

Рэд нагнулся и поцеловал его в рот. Когда Санс ответил ему, прижавшись своими зубами к его, Рэд почувствовал уже знакомый трепет в груди. Каждый раз, когда Санс делился с ним частичкой своей нежности, это чувство разрасталось всё сильнее и сильнее. Ему это нравилось, очень. Рэд знал, что он не должен был — это чувство должно было принадлежать только его брату и никому больше, — но он просто ничего не мог поделать.

Санс отстранился от поцелуя и переместился так, чтобы оказаться с Рэдом лицом к лицу. Он подался вперёд и начал целовать скулы Рэда короткими скелепоцелуями, перемещаясь вниз к его шее. Рэд покрылся мурашками от прикосновений и издал низкий стон. Но прижавшись к лицу Санса, он почувствовал, насколько мокрым оно было. Он отстранился и зажал череп двойника в своих руках, всматриваясь в дорожки слёз на его щеках.

— что такое? — спросил Санс.

— думаю, нам не стоит этого делать.

— почему? — в голосе Санса слышалась с трудом скрываемая боль.

Большим пальцем Рэд провёл по его щеке, стирая слёзы.

— потому что ты плачешь.

Санс невесело усмехнулся:

— всё в порядке. я всё равно хочу.

— почему?..

— потому что я… видишь ли, секс помогает. очень, — циановая краска залила его щёки.

— помогает с чем?

— со всем, — свет в его глазах мигнул на мгновение. — пожалуйста. я правда хочу. честно.

Рэд продолжал всматриваться в его лицо ещё какое-то время. Видимо, это и было объяснением, почему эти две недели каждое утро Рэд просыпался от секса под боком. Чёрт, теперь это также объясняло, почему Санс с самого начала не был против близости с ним. Неприятное чувство заныло у Рэда в груди, когда он вспомнил случай в гостиной две недели назад. Что это было? Санс просто пытался решить свои проблемы? Или может, он пытался решить проблемы Рэда тем же способом?

Возможно ли, что каждый интимный акт, что они разделили, был всего лишь механизмом решения проблем?

Нет. Он воссоздал в памяти тот разговор с Сансом две недели назад. Это было что-то большее.

— пожалуйста, — снова попросил его Санс. Рэд знал, что его двойник не будет идти против его воли, если он откажет. И Санс не двигался ни на дюйм: он позволил Рэду самому принять решение.

Рэд наклонился вперёд и мягко прижался сформированным наспех языком к зубам Санса, прося о входе. Санс заметно расслабился в его руках и открыл рот, давая Рэду проникнуть внутрь. Он вдохнул, когда язык Рэда начал исследовать его рот, и тоже сформировал свой язык. Языки сплелись, и Рэд почувствовал, как отчаянно Санс прижимался к нему.

Санс слегка потянул резинку шорт Рэда, но практически сразу отпустил её, ударяя по тазовым костям. Рэд знал, что это был его способ попросить разрешения. Видимо, Санс волновался из-за неуверенности двойника и не решался взять инициативу в свои руки.

Рэд прервал поцелуй. Его душа запульсировала желанием, когда он увидел, как тяжело дышит Санс и как его высунутый язык был покрыт разводами алой слюны. Боже, как кто-то так похожий на него самого мог выглядеть так чертовски сексуально? И всё равно лабораторные лампы по-прежнему отсвечивали его блестящие слёзы. Рэд не хотел видеть их на этом прекрасном лице. Он хотел лишь одного — сделать Санса счастливым.

— санс, мы можем попробовать кое-что новое?

Санс выдал свою искреннюю улыбку:

— лаборатории для того и созданы. для экспериментов.

Рэд неуверенно засмеялся. В другой ситуации он оценил бы хорошую шутку, но сейчас нервы просто не позволяли ему расслабиться.

— это не такой уж и эксперимент. просто кое-что, что я хотел попробовать после сегодняшнего утра.

— хех, конечно. я дам тебе знать, если мне что-то не понравится.

Рэд уже знал, каким будет его ответ.

Он мягко уложил Санса на пол и навис сверху, нервно сглотнув. Тот смотрел на него выжидающе, готовый к любому развитию событий. Рэд сделал глубокий вдох и дрожащей рукой потянул шорты Санса вниз, спуская их до колен. Он положил руку на лобковую дугу двойника и посмотрел ему в лицо. Санс встретил его взгляд ободряющей улыбкой и кивком. Получив согласие, Рэд грубо надавил на его кости, и Санс сделал резкий вдох.

Воодушевлённый реакцией, Рэд стал трогать его более решительно, и Санс подался вверх навстречу прикосновениям. Параллельно с этим голова Рэда скользнула вниз к груди Санса, он начал облизывать его рёбра. Санс тихо стонал, и вскоре Рэд почувствовал под своими пальцами разряды энергии. Он убрал пальцы, наблюдая, как между ног Санса формируется влажное отверстие.

Рэд сделал глубокий вдох и стянул свои шорты, обнажая алый член. Он расположился между ног Санса и посмотрел вниз на их гениталии. Они оба были готовы, Рэду оставалось только сделать это.

— ты в порядке? — Рэд поднял глаза и столкнулся с взволнованным взглядом Санса.

— да, — Рэд сглотнул. — я никогда не делал этого раньше, — он почувствовал жар на лице от своих же слов.

Санс приподнялся на локтях и нахмурил брови:

— никогда не делал чего?

— не был сверху, — признался Рэд. Он чувствовал, как весь его череп заливается краской, а руки начинают дрожать ещё сильнее. Не похоже, чтобы у Санса были подобные проблемы: он мог спокойно доминировать, если ситуация того требовала. Блядь, ну почему это было так сложно?

Санс положил руку на его член, и Рэд подскочил от неожиданного прикосновения.

— ты справишься, — Санс направил головку Рэда к своим складкам. Рэд затаил дыхание, но Санс не пошёл дальше. Он ободряюще улыбнулся, отчего душа Рэда замерла в груди.

Рэд взял себя в руки и начал медленно входить в него, и под низкий, томный стон Санса погрузился в него целиком, выгнувшись в позвоночнике на последних сантиметрах. Боже, как же приятно Санс окутывал его. Рэд ещё раз поднял на него взгляд: Санс снова лежал на спине и предплечьем одной руки закрывал нижнюю половину лица. При виде этой картины Рэд снова ощутил то _чувство_ , ставшее ему таким знакомым две недели назад.

Рэд достал член наполовину и сделал экспериментальный толчок. Шумный выдох Санса пробудил в нём невиданную похоть, сейчас же выразившуюся в его собственном несдержанном стоне. Почувствовав уверенность, Рэд начал набирать темп, и его рука скользнула к клитору Санса.

— рэд, — мягкий стон Санса обрёл очертания, формируя слова. — это чудесно, ммм! — Рэд сделал особо сильный толчок, и почувствовал, как приятно Санс сжался вокруг него от внезапной смены темпа.

— это ведь не просто слова, да? — спросил Рэд, перемежая слова с короткими вдохами, вдалбливаясь в Санса всё сильней и сильней.

— ах! нет, это… аах! — Санс ахнул, когда Рэд добрался до особенно глубокой точки у него внутри. — да, прямо сюда!

Рэд толкнул член в ту же точку, и Санс выгнулся тазом вверх. Нет, он ещё не нашёл ту самую, настоящую точку. Он знал, что может лучше. Но не с этого угла. Он вспомнил, как какую-то вечность назад, ещё до сбросов, его брат столкнулся с той же проблемой и в итоге нашёл отличную позу. Папирус заставил его кричать в абсолютном блаженстве, и именно этого Рэд хотел сейчас для Санса. Он нервно сглотнул.

Рэд немного переместился и встал на колени. Он взял ноги Санса и жёстко поднял их так, чтобы они оказались у Санса над головой.

— п-подержи их, пожалуйста, — выдавил Рэд. Санс, тяжело дыша, обхватил свои ноги в коленях и кивнул, давая сигнал Рэду продолжать.

Рэд приподнялся на коленях и вошёл в Санса вертикально сверху, удостоверяясь, что он достаёт до нужной точки. Санс закричал, и его пальцы бездумно впились в бедренные кости. Рэд продолжал трение о скользкие стенки магической плоти, с каждым ударом набирая темп, и уже вскоре Санс выкрикивал бессвязные слова через сбившееся дыхание. Его ноги угрожали вырваться из хватки с каждым толчком, а руки дрожали, пытаясь удержать неудобную позицию.

— рэд, это... я сейчас… ааах...

Рэд сделал исключительно грубый удар, и Санс издал резкий громкий крик. Стенки его гениталий сократились, сжимая член сильнее Рэда при последнем толчке, и он тоже достиг оргазма. Он расправил плечи и издал длинный стон, чувствуя, как его жидкость разливается внутри Санса.

Санс медленно выпустил свои ноги из рук, давая им упасть по обе стороны от Рэда. Его таз со стуком приземлился на пол, и из магического отверстия вытекла красная жидкость. Комната погрузилась в тишину, в которой слышался только звук их восстанавливающегося тяжёлого дыхания.

Рэд сглотнул ком в горле:

— ну как? не очень плохо вышло? — тревожно спросил он, так и не доставая из Санса свой орган.

Санс накрыл дрожащей рукой лицо и быстро закивал:

— это было чудесно, рэд, — он наверняка даже не подозревал, какое удовольствие доставил Рэду этот простой комплимент.

Прежде чем кто-то из них успел добавить хоть слово, в противоположной стороне комнаты раздался громкий шум. Рэд моментально повернулся в сторону шума и увидел в дверях размытое жёлтое пятно.

— В-всё в порядке?! Я услышала крик и побежала сюда, но потом я поняла, что вы наверняка ранены, так что я вернулась за аптечкой и… о господи! — Альфис с коробочкой в руках замерла на месте сразу, как только обогнула стол. Всё лицо Рэда разом окатило жаром, когда он осознал, какая картина открылась взору рептилии.

Рот Альфис приоткрылся и закрылся обратно, прежде чем она пропищала громкое «Простите!» и выбежала из комнаты прочь, выронив по пути аптечку.

Ещё несколько минут Рэд не отводил взгляд от захлопнувшейся двери. Вероятно, весь его череп, нет, чёрт возьми, всё его тело было абсолютно красным от стыда. Санс громко зарычал, и Рэд переключил своё внимание на него. Его двойник лежал, закрывая лицо ладонями, впрочем это не мешало видеть его синее сияние между пальцами.

Рэд посмотрел вниз — от пережитого унижения гениталии обоих исчезли. Он вздохнул и стал подниматься с пола, но Санс перехватил его руку.

— спасибо, — прошептал он. Рэд уставился на него и увидел на его лице свежие слёзы. Не было причин думать, что Санс не получил удовольствия, однако теперь Рэд почувствовал болезненный укол разочарования. Он так и не смог остановить слёзы Санса полностью.

Рэд кивнул, отворачиваясь. Санс молча отпустил его руку, позволяя ему встать. Поднявшись на него, Рэд всё ещё не смотрел на двойника, заламывая руки и пытаясь справиться с захватившим его чувством стыда и разочарования. Нужно было срочно отвлечься, прежде чем он сам дал бы волю слезам, которые он теперь ощущал в горле. Санс ни за что не должен был узнать, насколько он был расстроен.

Рэд взглянул на рассыпанные на полу фотографии.

— санс? — он повернулся к двойнику. Тот натягивал шорты на ходу, подходя к столу в центре комнаты. — прости, что снова поднимаю эту тему, но зачем ты рассматривал эти снимки?

Санс облокотился на стол:

— мне не стоило. я знал, что нужно было дождаться тебя, но не выдержал, — он скрестил руки на груди и вздохнул. — я кое-что понял, пока размещал детекторы.

Он подозвал Рэда к себе. На столе лежала толстая стопка документов с различными графиками и диаграммами.

— альфис много занималась решимостью, прежде чем мы покинули подземелье.

— да, знаю, — коротко ответил Рэд. Сейчас ему совершенно не хотелось вспоминать его фиаско в истории с Флауи.

Санс тревожно посмотрел Рэду в глаза, но продолжил:

— ну так вот, она просканировала множество душ, чтобы измерить в них уровень решимости. она продолжала это даже после выхода на поверхность. особенно много работы было проделано с амальгамами, поскольку им требовались регулярные медицинские осмотры, но в исследованиях альфис были задействованы и другие монстры, а также, эм, фриск.

— тот ребёнок? для чего?

— не знаю, если честно. альфис оказывала медицинскую помощь монстрам, прежде чем мы смогли открыть настоящую больницу на поверхности. я думаю, так она добралась и до фриск. ну и вот, все монстры, которым альфис оказывала помощь в то время, проверялись также на показатели души, — Санс перемешал листы на столе. — но взгляни на эти показатели. сразу после выхода на поверхность уровень решимости фриск был крайне высок. год спустя — гораздо ниже, но всё же существенный. впрочем его показатели всё равно были самыми высокими за всё время исследований.

— допустим, но как это связано с этим? — он указал на фотографии на полу.

— подожди, я дойду до этого. амальгамам также были введены большие дозы решимости. такие большие, что их тела почти полностью растаяли. и знаешь, что сказал мне один из них однажды? что они тоже запоминали сбросы. они проживали одно и то же неделю за неделей, пока фриск был в подземелье.

Душа Рэда замерла.

— есть кто-то ещё, кто может воспринимать сбросы?

— ну, они были. в общем-то, я знал это и тогда, — Санс поморщился. — сейчас все они мертвы. монстры не могут прожить долго с таким уровнем решимости. они продержались ещё несколько месяцев после окончания сбросов, прежде чем их тела растаяли окончательно, — Санс вздохнул. — но сейчас мы не об этом. разумеется, инъекции решимости позволили нам чувствовать сбросы, но что если с нужным уровнем решимости мы можем путешествовать во времени?

— ну да, скорее всего. гастер пичкал нас этим дерьмом перед тем, как запихнуть в машину. но для чего тебе нужны были фотографии?

— я хотел проверить, понизился ли мой уровень решимости за это время. я пытался найти результаты моих измерений после первой инъекции и сравнить с нынешними показателями, — Санс указал на файлы на полу. — ты не мог бы посмотреть? я мог бы сам, но...

— не волнуйся об этом, — Рэд присел на пол и прошерстил ближайшую папку. — думаю, это оно.

Санс взял из его рук отчёт и мрачно улыбнулся.

— да, ну вот и подтверждение. за это время мой уровень сильно упал, — он перелистнул страницу. — и смотри! он даже измерял рш после использования машины, — Санс взял карандаш и начеркал что-то на бумаге. — так, мой начальный уровень равнялся около 4.5 мм рш, затем от опустился до 3.12 мм, сейчас же он составляет 2.65 мм.

— какой уровень считается нормой?

— у всех по-разному. но у среднестатистического монстра это где-то 0.5 мм. а вот у людей обычный уровень — 2 мм, впрочем он тоже сильно колеблется в зависимости от человека. амальгамам в ходе опытов было введено аж 5 мм. и кстати уровень фриск сейчас находится на 7 мм рш.

Зрачки Рэда расширились.

— _семь_? и ты сказал, раньше у него было даже больше?

— до потери способностей у него было около десяти, — кивнул Санс.

Рэд присвистнул:

— и какого же хрена он не растаял? да даже сейчас, почему он не тает сейчас?

— человеческая реакция на решимость сильно отлична от нашей. ну, я думаю, даже у монстров разные лимиты. подумай сам: гастер ввёл мне 4.5 мм. я чувствовал себя странно, но я не растаял. впрочем, когда он ввёл себе то же количество и воспользовался машиной, его тело превратилось в расплавленную мешанину, — Санс пожал плечами. — на его правом глазу появился здоровенный шрам, который потом только увеличивался со временем.

— да, с моим гастером было то же самое. но я не знаю, сколько решимости он вкалывал в меня. думаю, теперь мы уже никак не сможем это выяснить.

— но ты ведь понимаешь, к чему я веду? это оно! после исчезновения гастера мой уровень решимости должен был остаться стабильным. но он продолжил падать. должно быть, это случилось из-за сбросов. то есть даже если не я был их причиной, я всё равно путешествовал во времени, так?

— да, но разве это не значит, что уровень рш остальных монстров тоже должен был понижаться?

Санс сделал паузу.

— путешествия во времени субъективны, всё дело в восприятии, верно? так что возможно… уровень решимости не падает, если ты не замечаешь сбросы... — его голос зазвучал не очень убедительно.

— я не знаю, санс, возможно. уверен, какой-нибудь теоретик согласился бы сейчас с тобой. конечно, если бы он знал, что такое эта грёбаная решимость.

Но даже несмотря на то, что в рассуждениях были логические дыры, душа Рэда затрепетала в приятном волнении. Неужели это и был ключ? Если они смогут осуществить небольшие манипуляции с решимостью, чтобы получить возможность путешествовать во времени, то, возможно, они смогут переместиться и в другую вселенную. Он всегда подозревал, что решимость была связана с его восприятием сбросов. В конце концов, его брат, никогда не получавший дозу РШ, не мог ощущать временные аномалии. Ну или по крайней мере не мог ощущать их сильнее, чем простой эффект дежавю.

Его брат. Рэд слегка надавил рукой на грудину, чтобы заглушить появившуюся из ниоткуда душевную боль.

Нет, он просто обманывал себя. Как они собираются манипулировать решимостью? Допустим, они даже перепрограммируют машину времени, но это не решит проблему незнания, как, чёрт возьми, её запустить! Не говоря уже о том, что потом они, возможно, не смогут вернуть её в первоначальное состояние. Им придётся начинать с нуля, а это займёт столько же времени, сколько подбор комбинации вручную.

— всё равно ничего из этого не имеет значения, — удручённо сказал Рэд.

— что ты имеешь в виду?

— даже если решимость — это ключ, мы всё равно не знаем нужной последовательности для машины времени.

Несколько секунд Санс просто молча смотрел на него.

— ты вообще о чём?

— как я смогу доставить сюда своего бро? даже если у меня будет достаточно решимости, чтобы использовать машину, я не могу тупо подбирать нужную последовательность снова и снова. я уже потратил годы на тестирование каждой, а их осталось ещё хренова туча!

— серьёзно? — огрызнулся Санс. — я даже не говорил о машине. я пытаюсь найти способ вычислить того, у кого есть способность к сбросам, а не возвращать тебя в мир, где каждый монстр готов убить тебя, а ты то и дело ждёшь, когда же твой братец опять изобьёт тебя.

Рэд отдёрнулся назад, как если бы Санс собирался его ударить:

— что ты сейчас сказал? — сказал он тихо.

— ничего, не важно. извини, — коротко выдал Санс.

Рэд сжал кулаки. Санс ведь уже извинялся за эту хуйню. Их отношения с братом никак, блядь, его не касались! И более того, Санс всё ещё считал, что Папирус избивал его, прекрасно. У Рэда просто не было слов. Он сделал глубокий вдох. Не было никакого смысла продолжать этот спор. Санс всё равно не смог бы его понять.

— не тебе решать, — сказал Рэд, изо всех сил пытаясь спрятать гнев. — если я хочу вернуть моего брата, я это сделаю.

Санс кивнул, не смотря на него. Рэд вздохнул и наклонился к полу, чтобы собрать фотографии. Подняв перепутанные бумаги, он сложил их в папку, не заботясь о порядке, а затем остановился, пытаясь сдержаться, чтобы не повернуться и не высказать Сансу всё, что он думал. Он сделал глубокий вдох. Пожалуй, ему стоило бы проверить, работают ли установленные сегодня камеры, прежде чем направляться домой.

Он повернулся и столкнулся с виноватым взглядом Санса, который стоял теперь за столом.

— прости меня, правда, — проговорил Санс, обнимая себя за плечи. В этот раз его слова хотя бы прозвучали искренне.

Рэд закрыл рукой лицо и вздохнул:

— ты же понимаешь, что я не могу бросить его? я обязан вытащить его из того ада.

Он правда был обязан. Вся та ссора с его бро казалась сейчас такой глупой. Он не мог поверить, что просто сбежал, оставив Папируса одного. Ну и каким же старшим братом он был после этого?

Рэд захныкал. Заметив это, Санс сейчас же подошёл к нему, чтобы обнять.

— всё хорошо, всё хорошо. я понимаю.

Нет, ничего он не понимал.


	17. А теперь что-то совершенно иное

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Блог автора оригинального текста в Tumblr: http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Дополнительные теги к этой главе: Насилие, Смерть, Боль, Суицид, Горе.

Одно Папирус знал наверняка: он был живым трупом. И никакие скелеты здесь были ни при чём! Он уже не жилец, потому что через несколько минут Капитан Андайн убьёт его. Этой участи он никак не смог бы избежать.

Он ходил туда-сюда перед её домом в Водопадье, его рваный красный шарф развевался за ним вслед. Нужно было постучать в дверь и покончить со всем этим. Папирус думал, что уже смирился со своей смертью, но по какой-то причине необходимость посмотреть капитану в лицо вводила его в ужас. Всё его существо протестовало сейчас против стука. Когда дверь откроется, он превратится в кучку пепла.

Папирус остановился и повернулся к двери. Как бы он хотел получить мирную отставку, как тогда, несколько лет назад, когда он ввязался в конфликт с тупым волкомонстром, пока не появился Санс и не...

Папирус помотал головой. Нет. Сейчас он не должен был думать о брате. Ему нужно было сконцентрироваться на текущей проблеме.

Он набрал в лёгкие воздуха, сделал шаг к двери и приготовился стучать, но прежде чем его кулак успел коснуться деревянной поверхности, дверь распахнулась, заставив Папируса отлететь назад. Он ударился спиной о землю, жёсткая броня впилась в кости. Привстав на локтях, он стал молча наблюдать за приближающейся Капитаном Андайн. На её лице появился пугающий оскал.

— Кто дал тебе разрешение лежать здесь в грязи, жалкий кусок дерьма?

Папирус быстро поднялся на ноги, выпрямился и прижал кулак к грудине в стандартном приветствии Королевской Гвардии.

— МОИ ИЗВИНЕНИЯ, МЭМ!

Капитан обошла его, разглядывая с отвращением.

— Никаких ранений. Ясно, — выплюнула она. — Впрочем, это не новость. Несколько монстров доложили мне о том, что видели тебя шляющимся по Подземелью в целости и сохранности.

Папирус смотрел ровно перед собой, не произнося ни слова. Капитан Андайн схватила его за шарф и дёрнула на себя. Он вздрогнул, но продолжил смотреть вперёд. Запах гниющей рыбы резко ударил в нос, и скелет с трудом сдержал рвотный позыв.

— Ты что, блядь, думаешь, что это какая-то шутка, страж?! Думаешь, что можешь просто так не ходить на работу две недели без всякого предупреждения вышестоящих?!

— НЕТ, МЭМ!

— Тогда я жду объяснений! — она откинула его назад, заставив споткнуться о свои ноги. Папирус поднялся так быстро, как смог, и снова принял гвардейскую стойку. — Часовые доложили мне о твоих скитаниях по Подземелью без выполнения надлежащих обязанностей. Надеюсь, твои оправдания будут достойны, или же...

— У МЕНЯ НЕТ ОПРАВДАНИЙ, — прервал её Папирус, его голос слегка выдал эмоции.

Неприкрытый повязкой глаз капитана расширился, а острые зубы оголились, придав ей почти сумасшедший вид.

— Думаешь, я оставлю такое поведение безнаказанным? Думаешь, что сможешь отделаться блядским увольнением?

— НЕТ, МЭМ. Я ГОТОВ СТЕРПЕТЬ ЛЮБОЕ НАКАЗАНИЕ, КОТОРЫЕ ВЫ ИЛИ КОРОЛЕВСКАЯ СЕМЬЯ ПОСЧИТАЕТЕ СПРАВЕДЛИВЫМ.

В руках у Капитана Андайн появилось магическое копьё. Папирус рефлекторно сжал кулаки, впрочем остальное его тело не выдало реакции. Если ему суждено было умереть так, то он готов был принять свою участь.

Но амфибия лишь взяла копьё за острый конец и провела им между своих зубов.

— А Санс? Ты знаешь, что это ленивое ничтожество тоже не показывалось на часовом посту всё это время? Он решил, что может делать всё, что вздумается, раз его брат служит в Гвардии?

Папирус резко почувствовал себя дурно. Он коротко выдохнул сквозь зубы, справляясь с болью. Тело атаковала дрожь. Сосредоточься. Не дай ей заметить. Главное, чего капитан никогда не выносила, — недисциплинированные стражи. Он надавил на грудь поднятой рукой ещё сильнее, чтобы унять боль.

— УКЛОНЕНИЕ... — его голос надломился и, прочистив горло, он продолжил. — УКЛОНЕНИЕ ОТ ОБЯЗАННОСТЕЙ МОЕГО БРАТА ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ ТАКЖЕ ПОЛНОСТЬЮ МОЕЙ ВИНОЙ. Я СМЕЮ ПРОСИТЬ ВАС НАКАЗАТЬ ТОЛЬКО МЕНЯ.

Капитан Андайн молчала несколько секунд, ковыряясь своим копьём в зубах. Продолжая смотреть перед собой в пустоту, Папирус почувствовал на своих костях каплю рыбьей слюны. Он всей душой надеялся, что капитан примет его просьбу. На случай, если Санс не...

Нет. Сконцентрируйся.

— Вот как? — она вытащила копьё изо рта и взяла магическое оружие двумя руками. — Знаешь, никто не докладывал мне, что видел _его_ где-либо в Подземелье. Быть может...

Папирус сглотнул и сильнее вдавил кулак в свою грудину. Такими темпами рано или поздно его грудная кость должна будет надломиться, но сейчас его мало волновало это. Нужно было сделать всё, чтобы капитан не заметила его эмоций.

Она облизала зубы.

— Ладно. Я накажу тебя. Но если твой брат не вернётся к своим обязанностям завтра же, он должен будет предстать перед королём и королевой. Ты же понимаешь, что это значит?

Душа Папируса ушла в пятки. Ничто на свете не заставит Санса вернуться к своим обязанностям завтра. Но он не мог сказать этого. Если он скажет ей, это будет означать, что он смирился. Принял тот факт, что его брат действительно мёртв.

СКОНЦЕНТРИРУЙСЯ, ЧТОБ ТЕБЯ.

— ДА, МЭМ. Я ПРОИНФОРМИРУЮ ЕГО.

Она скрестила руки на груди.

— Проинформируешь, серьёзно? А ты уверен, что будешь в состоянии после твоего наказания?

Папирус сглотнул. И всё-таки ему суждено было умереть. Боль в его груди немного стихла.

За какую-то долю секунды Капитан Андайн выставила копьё вперёд и проткнула им левую щёку Папируса. Скелет вздрогнул, когда магия опалила его лицо. Он отшатнулся вправо и ещё не успел оправиться, как острие полоснуло правую часть его лица. Голубая магия вторглась в старый шрам. Папирус подавил крик, но внутренности его черепа словно объял огонь.

Капитан не собиралась смягчаться. Она била его копьём по обеим щекам снова и снова, с каждым ударом всё больше входя в раж. Он видел отлетающие кусочки своих скул, а она всё продолжала кромсать его кости. Вскоре ноги Папируса подкосились, и он обрушился на землю.

Капитан остановилась и посмотрела на неудавшегося стража сверху вниз, хмуря брови. На мгновение ему показалось, что пытка подошла к концу, как в следующий момент она резко вонзила копьё в его правую щёку и начала проворачивать острие, глубоко врываясь в твёрдую кость и принося скелету нестерпимую боль. Папирус истошно закричал. Магия сжигала его изнутри до самого мозга.

Это было невыносимо.

Капитан Андайн отпрыгнула назад, когда из земли поднялся шквал костей. Папирус сел, наспех сформировав костяное оружие в руке, и приготовился к бою. Амфибия всё равно собиралась атаковать его снова, и он просто не мог сидеть сложа руки. Лучше он примет храбрую смерть в битве, чем умрёт от медленной пытки.

Но капитан не спешила. Она взяла копьё двумя руками в боевой стойке, но на её лице появилась ухмылка.

— То-то же. Я уже начала сомневаться, что в тебе остался боевой дух. Не могу поверить, что ты просто бездействовал столько времени.

Папирус сжал кость в руке крепче. Если она собиралась атаковать его, он был готов. Его не волновало, что их силы были не равны.

Но Капитан Андайн отпустила копьё и положила руки на бёдра.

— Вставай и убирай своё оружие! — приказала она. Папирус поднялся на ноги и нерешительно отбросил кость в сторону. Он сосредоточился на своём дыхании, всеми силами пытаясь игнорировать жжение в черепе. Он мог вынести эту боль. Нужно было только сконцентрироваться.

— Мне не нужны стражи, которые даже не могут ударить в ответ, — она вскинула голову, и под её глазами легли тени. — Но в тебе ещё остались какие-то силы. Пока что твоё наказание окончено.

Она сунула руку в задний карман и достала стопку свёрнутых бумаг. Подойдя к скелету вплотную, она всучила бумаги в его дрожащие руки.

— А сейчас у тебя есть грёбаная куча работы, и если облажаешься снова, я уже не смогу помиловать тебя. Можешь быть уверен, король и королева не будут к тебе столь добры.

Скелет кивнул и развернул бумаги. Королевские указы о выплате налогов. Он разочарованно выдохнул. Папирус ненавидел сбор налогов. Обычно у должников не было денег, и конфликты никогда не заканчивались мирно. И кроме того, никто не знал, как королевская семья распоряжалась собранными деньгами. Жизнь в Подземелье они уж точно не улучшали. Королевство представляло собой гнилую кучу навоза, а короля с королевой это нисколько не заботило.

— Никаких, блядь, возражений, Папирус, — сказала капитан серьёзно. Папирус поднял на неё глаза и увидел, что от её улыбки не осталось и следа. — Если бы на твоём месте был кто-то другой, он бы уже лишился головы, ты понимаешь это?

Особое обращение. Снова. И всё из-за убийства человека годы назад. Он нервно сглотнул.

— Да, мэм, — сказал он тихо.

— Тогда пошевеливайся. И тебе стоит собрать хотя бы какое-то золото до конца дня, уж поверь мне.

Она развернулась к своему дому и громко хлопнула за собой дверью. Папирус расслабил позу, но его душу не покидало напряжение. По какой-то причине он не мог избавиться от чувства… разочарования.

Он пролистал королевские указы — все должники находились в Хотленде. Прекрасно. Конечно, сейчас для полного счастья ему не хватало разве что провести день среди конвейерных лент в адском пекле. Он вздохнул и покинул пещеру.

***

— ХОТЛЕНД, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, — сказал он монотонным голосом, протягивая золотую монету фигуре в балахоне. Лодочник принял плату и указал скелету садиться в судно.

Папирус аккуратно вытянул руки над водой и сел на колени, пытаясь поместиться в маленькую лодочку. Он посмотрел за борт и вздрогнул, столкнувшись с мрачным отражением, смотрящим на него в ответ. Глубокие, вздувшиеся ожоги украшали его щёки, придавая лицу растерзанный вид. От копья Андайн его старый шрам стал длиннее, из раны свободно капала кровь. Вид этих увечий вызывал ужас. Лодочник толкнул лодку, и рябь воды милосердно размыла отвратительное отражение.

Папирус пытался игнорировать боль. Он знал, что ожогам необходимо лечение, но если он собирался успеть собрать налоги до вечера, с травмами придётся подождать. К тому же он не был уверен, позволит ли капитан излечить раны. По негласному правилу Гвардии стражи всегда должны были принимать свои увечья как ценные уроки. Если страж получал травму, в этом была только его вина. Ему нужно было научиться на своих ошибках и не допустить их в будущем.

Скелет поднял дрожащую руку к шраму и аккуратно потрогал его. Резкая боль прошла через глаз, заставив Папируса зашипеть. На мгновение взгляд скелета затуманился. Непроизвольные слёзы потекли по его щекам, обжигая раны. Каждая кость в теле напряглась, пытаясь унять новый прилив страшной боли.

От тяжёлых удушливых вдохов у него закружилась голова. Нужно было успокоиться. Слёзы сделали только больнее, а он не умел терпеть боль. Никогда не умел. Это всегда было прерогативой Санса.

Душа Папируса яростно запульсировала. Он приложил ладонь ко рту, чтобы заглушить громкий всхлип, вырвавшийся из груди. Свежие слёзы пронзили раны, но резкая боль была ничем по сравнению с невыносимой тоской, охватившей всё его существо.

Санс был мёртв. И с этим ничего уже нельзя было поделать.

Когда пару недель назад Папирус покинул сарай, он ушёл в свою комнату и лёг спать. Он знал, что Санс не посмеет войти к нему в тот вечер. Не после того, как Папирус ясно показал ему, что его атака была абсолютно недопустимой. Так что той ночью он уснул в одиночестве. На следующий день он не увидел брата за завтраком и решил, что тот провёл всю ночь в своём отвратительном баре. Тогда возможность провести какое-то время одному в доме показалась ему заманчивой.

И когда Санс не появился к вечеру, Папирус опять оставил это без внимания. Было ясно, что брат просто обижался, как это обычно бывало. Он вёл себя так каждый раз после особенно неприятного наказания.

Но на третий день Папирус больше не мог игнорировать пропажу. Он знал, что облажался, что пересёк невидимую грань. И теперь ему нужно было разыскать его и всё исправить. Поэтому он забросил обязанности стража и отправился на поиски. Он проверил все привычные для брата места: пост часового, его стенд продажи хот-догов и, чёрт возьми, даже грёбаный Гриллбиз. Но Санса никто не видел. И тогда он отправился искать дальше. В конце концов он прочесал все, даже самые опасные уголки Подземелья. Следов его брата не было нигде.

Спустя неделю поисков Папирус знал, что Санс был мёртв. _Кто угодно_ , кто пропал бы на такой срок, был бы мёртв. В этом не было никаких сомнений.

Вот только нигде не было его праха. Папирус обыскал всё. _Всё_. Успехом не увенчались даже многодневные поиски в полуразрушенных Руинах.

Сидя в лодке, Папирус всхлипнул в ладонь, вспоминая сейчас то ощущение абсолютной беспомощности. Он всего лишь хотел похоронить своего брата достойно. Но казалось, что Санс просто исчез с лица Земли.

Или… спрыгнул с водопада.

Папирус согнулся, обняв себя руками. Ему не хотелось признавать это, но Санс... выглядел подавленным, когда он оставил его в сарае в тот вечер. И Папирус наговорил ему слова, которые он хотел бы забрать назад.

Праха не было нигде, и на это могли быть только две причины: либо другой монстр забрал его в качестве трофея, либо Санс спрыгнул с Последнего Водопада. Вряд ли кто-то мог забрать себе его прах и при этом не растрезвонить об этом на всё Подземелье, так что оставался лишь один вариант. Санс сделал это. Он спрыгнул.

Папирус проверял Последний Шёпот каждый день, просто чтобы удостовериться, что Санс не говорил с ним перед смертью. Каждое утро и вечер приходя к цветку, он наполнялся какой-то отвратительной смесью облегчения и разочарования, когда голос его брата не отвечал ему. Он проверял его каждый день, кроме тех трёх первых суток. Тогда он просто не думал об этом. А сейчас у него не осталось сомнений, что это произошло именно тогда, за те короткие три дня. Последний Водопад стал популярным местом, и эхо-цветок не мог удержать все голоса.

— Тра-ла-ла… Будь осторожен.

Папирус поднял взгляд — они уже прибыли в Хотленд. Он быстро стёр слёзы шарфом, игнорируя боль от прикосновения ткани. Никто не должен был узнать, что он плакал. Если кто-то узнает, скелет сейчас же станет их добычей.

Но пульсирующая боль в его груди никак не хотела утихать.

***

Папирус приготовил в руке кость, прежде чем подойти ближе к зелёному монстру в одном из уединённых мест Хотленда. Он по-прежнему надеялся, что оружие не понадобится и монстр заплатит свой долг мирно, но в Подземелье едва ли осталось хоть одно существо без излишней склонности к насилию. Он проглотил ком в горле и морально приготовился к неизбежному нападению.

— УКАЗОМ КОРОЛЯ АЗГОРА И КОРОЛЕВЫ ТОРИЭЛЬ ВЫ ОБЯЗУЕТЕСЬ ВЫПЛАТИТЬ ДВЕСТИ ЗОЛОТЫХ МОНЕТ ДОЛГА ЗА ПРОПУЩЕННЫЕ НАЛОГОВЫЕ СБОРЫ, ИЛИ ВАМ ПРИДЁТСЯ ПРЕДСТАТЬ ПЕРЕД КОРОЛЕВСКОЙ СЕМЬЁЙ ДЛЯ ВЫНЕСЕНИЯ ПРИГОВОРА, — прокричал он специально завышенным тоном.

Ящерица моментально обернулась, принимая боевую стойку, и свирепо зашипела. Папирус согнул колени и приготовился к встречной атаке, но ничего не произошло. Ящеромонстр наклонил голову, и на его лице появилась любопытная ухмылка. Ящерица оценивала его силы.

— ДАЖЕ НЕ СМЕЙ. ЗАПЛАТИ И РАЗОЙДЁМСЯ МИРНО.

Ну давай же. Не вздумай нападать. Просто оплати свой блядский долг.

В воздухе послышался разряд энергии, и Папирус почувствовал _что-то_ , сформировавшееся над его головой. Он кинулся вперёд, уклоняясь, и услышал, как магический объект с шумом упал на землю. Обернувшись, он увидел огромное яйцо, окрашенное светящейся зелёной магией. Оно разбилось там, где Папирус только что стоял.

Сзади послышался скрежет когтей о металл, и Папирус снова повернулся к монстру. Ящерица оттолкнулась ногами от земли и бросилась на него. Папирус окрасил душу противника в синий, чтобы задержать, но было уже поздно. Монстр прыгнул на него сверху, и они оба упали назад, приземлившись в липкую массу магического яйца. Ящерица в ярости начала размахивать когтями, разрывая руки и шею скелета. Папирус пытался унять противника, несколько раз ударив его по голове своим оружием, но монстр не отступал. Внезапный всплеск боли пронзил череп скелета, когда он понял, что ящерица вцепилась в его свежую воспалённую рану на щеке.

Он пронзительно закричал и изо всех сил оттолкнул монстра. Ящер отлетел назад и приземлился в нескольких шагах от него. Скелет попытался подняться на ноги, но поскользнулся и упал лицом вниз.

Папирус снова почувствовал магию в воздухе, но никак не мог найти равновесие, чтобы встать. Он сел и запустил волну костей с сторону монстра, когда сверху на него обрушилось ещё одно магическое яйцо. Он взвизгнул, почувствовав оглушающую боль в верхней половине черепа. Сила удара заставила яйцо расколоться надвое, и магическая жидкость вылилась на него. Раскалённая магия просачивалась в раны. Скелет упал назад в лужу зелёной жидкости, охваченный судорогами ослепляющей боли. Он не мог думать. Не мог двигаться. Он мог лишь чувствовать обжигающую боль, режущую его череп на живую.

Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Если он не встанет сейчас, монстр убьёт его. Ему нужно было преодолеть боль. Нужно было напасть. СЕЙЧАС.

Папирус заставил себя подняться. Держа оружие в руке, он был готов принять следующий удар. Но ящерица не нападала.

Она была прибита в стене костями, небрежно брошенными в её направлении. Её конечности бились в судорогах, из ран хлестала кровь, а влажные глаза были широко распахнуты в застывшем страхе.

Нет. НЕТ.

Папирус заставил кости исчезнуть, но было уже поздно. Как только кости растворились в воздухе, монстр рассыпался пылью.

Душа Папируса отозвалась болью. Он не мог… не хотел… ОН НЕ СОБИРАЛСЯ УБИВАТЬ ЕГО!

Его грудь разрывалась от тяжёлых вздохов, и он, наконец, ясно осознал, что натворил. Прошло так много времени, с тех пор как Папирус в последний раз убивал. Он потратил годы, чтобы отточить свою магию, посвятил всего себя практике, чтобы в конце концов научиться полностью контролировать её форму и силу. Контроль означал всё. Он должен был контролировать её, ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ. И должен был сделать всё, чтобы предотвратить свои прошлые ошибки.

Папирус уставился на кучку пыли перед ним. Он не мог выкинуть из головы вид умирающего монстра. То, как его тело съёжилось под неестественными углами. Лужу горячей красной крови на земле. Выражение лица ящерицы. Это так напоминало его первое убийство. Оно было слишком мерзким, слишком жестоким. Он едва смог вынести это.

Папирус попытался успокоиться, восстанавливая ритм дыхания. Нужно было взять себя в руки. Капитан будет ждать его возвращения вечером с деньгами. Он больше не мог позволить себе промедлений. Вставай. ВСТАВАЙ ЖЕ, ЧЁРТ ВОЗЬМИ.

Но вместо этого его ноги подкосились, и он упал на землю не в силах справиться с удушьем. Какой в этом всём был смысл? Куда он мог вернуться? В тёмный пустой дом. Без единой души. Без идиотских шуток. Без перепалок. Без «наказаний». Без Санса.

Горе поглотило его душу целиком, затмевая боль от физических травм. Санс был мёртв, и это была его вина. САНС БЫЛ МЁРТВ. И ЭТО БЫЛА ЕГО ВИНА.

Осознание накрыло его, словно волной.

Внезапно его душа замерла в груди. Он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Обычно она пылала постоянной энергией, непрерывно разнося волны эмоций по его телу. Сейчас же… Сейчас он не чувствовал ничего. Ничего, кроме ужасного истощения. Каждая кость в его теле умоляла его закрыть глаза и провалиться в сон.

И несмотря на то, что он был на улице, несмотря на то, что был уязвим и не было никого, кто мог бы его защитить, несмотря на то, что ему нужно было возвращаться к работе прямо сейчас, он закрыл глаза.

И в тот момент вся боль от ран полностью испарилась. Он чувствовал лишь неестественно безжизненную душу, парящую в его грудной клетке. Папирус понимал, что такие странные ощущения должны были насторожить его, но он просто не мог найти на это сил.

Просто он.

Так.

Устал.

За всю свою жизнь Папирус никогда ещё не чувствовал такую усталость. Она просочилась в каждую его кость. Он хотел дотронуться до груди, чтобы проверить, сможет ли он почувствовать свою душу, но рука не хотела подниматься. Кости были слишком тяжелы.

Его дыхание стало таким медленным, и его окутала странная безмятежность. Лежать было так тепло и приятно. Обычно жара Хотленда была невыносимой, но сейчас она казалась Папирусу идеальной для хорошего, долгого сна. Он не знал, что засыпать можно так легко. Его всегда переполняла энергия, и часто ему требовалось несколько часов, чтобы заснуть. Вот как, наверное, засыпали другие монстры. Они просто закрывали глаза и отключались. Теперь было ясно, почему Санс спал так часто. Это было приятно.

Папирус смутно осознавал, что не чувствует больше свои кости. Как если бы он слился с землёй. Он чувствовал лишь приятную теплоту в неподвижной душе. Когда последний раз он чувствовал себя так хорошо? Его не волновало ничего в мире. Никакой ответственности. Просто сладкий, блаженный сон.

В полудрёме в его голове возник вопрос. Так ли умирали монстры? Тепло внутри усилилось. Ему понравилась идея. Он надеялся, что да. Возможно, и его брат чувствовал то же самое, когда умирал. Хорошо, если так. Он даже не мог винить Санса за смерть, если она была столь приятной. Мир был слишком жесток, а это чувство — таким спокойным.

Он расслабленно выдохнул. Просто небольшой перерыв. Капитан Андайн не сможет обвинить его в этом. Может быть, когда он проснётся, он разыщет всех должников до последнего. А может, ему стоит просто скрыться в Руинах на какое-то время.

А может быть, всего лишь может быть, проснувшись, он снова увидит своего брата.


	18. Пушистый Кролик всё равно был переоценён

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Небольшое разъяснение хронологии: события 17 главы разворачиваются через 2 недели с небольшим после того, как Рэд попал в другую вселенную. В 18 главе Рэд находится там уже около 6.5 недель.
> 
> Блог автора оригинального текста в Tumblr: http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Дополнительные теги для этой главы: боль как удовольствие, секс душами (в каком-то роде), "эротические" прикосновения с плохим концом, выкрикивание чужого имени во время секса.

Папирус стоял у плиты, рассеянно помешивая кипящий суп в кастрюле. В воздухе уже вовсю витали ароматы чеснока и базилика. Позади него раздавались клацающие звуки — Санс сидел за кухонным столом с телефоном и был увлечён перепиской, вероятно, с Ториэль или Гриллби.

Папирус вздохнул, уставившись в стену, совершенно потерянный в своих мыслях.

Была суббота, но его обычное воодушевление перед выходными куда-то испарилось. У братьев не было планов на эти два дня, и, конечно, Папирус был расстроен. Впрочем, в свете последних событий это всё равно ни на что бы не повлияло. Три дня назад Рэд заболел, и Папирус ни за что не оставил бы его одного. И всё же в душе он надеялся, что Санс хотя бы предложит ему провести время вместе.

Он продолжал помешивать суп, пытаясь унять неприятное чувство. В последнее время Санс сильно отдалился от него. Не физически, конечно, в этом плане его брат ещё никогда не был к нему так близок. Он баловал Папируса вниманием при каждом удобном случае — от маленьких поцелуев до куда более серьёзных проявлений любви. Но Папирус всё больше замечал, насколько сильно Санс замкнулся в себе. Он больше не рассказывал младшему брату о своих страхах, мечтах или желаниях. За последние три недели комфортное чувство полной честности между ними испарилось, и Папируса всё больше это волновало. В конце концов, он пришёл к выводу, что сексом Санс заменяет их прежние откровенные разговоры, и он не был уверен, что это не навредит ему.

Папирус сглотнул ком в горле. Его брат стал таким озабоченным именно после того, когда они узнали о возможности сброса — это просто не могло быть совпадением. Он уже давно знал, что Санс привык справляться со стрессом не самым обычным способом. Но только сейчас Папирус понял — всё это было на его совести. В тот самый день, когда Санс чуть было не погиб, Папирус постарался показать ему, как сильно он дорожит им. Он сделал первый шаг. А сейчас высокий скелет всё чаще задумывался о том, что ему стоило выбрать другой способ. Может, случись всё по-другому, Санс не привык бы так сильно полагаться на секс как на лёгкий способ забыться.

Но он не мог поднять эту тему сейчас. Последнее, чего он хотел, — чтобы Санс усомнился в его любви. Это стало особенно опасно теперь, когда страх перед очередным сбросом буквально витал в воздухе.

Папирус дотронулся до своей грудной клетки и с силой надавил на грудину. Он с трудом терпел мучительное напряжение, не покидавшее его уже долгое время. Сначала вероятность сброса. Затем отдаление Санса. А теперь и болезнь Рэда. Папирус не был уверен, сколько ещё он сможет выдержать.

— эм, бро, что-то горит?

Голос брата отвлёк от его мыслей. Гренки!

Папирус схватил перчатку и открыл духовку. Подхваченным со стола кухонным полотенцем он рассеял окутавшие его клубы густого дыма и поставил противень с тлеющими остатками хлеба на плиту. Как глупо! Как он мог забыть про гренки? Он раздражённо топнул, и быстро проглотил подступившие слёзы.

Санс торопливо встал из-за стола и подошёл к нему сзади:

— эй, бро, всё нормально. это не проблема.

— ЭТО ОПРЕДЕЛЁННО ПРОБЛЕМА! ТЕПЕРЬ У НАС НЕ ОСТАЛОСЬ ХЛЕБА ДЛЯ СУПА!

Рука Санса мягко коснулась его плеча.

— бро, у нас остались тосты с прошлого вечера. и с позапрошлого. и скорее всего с позапозапрошлого тоже.

— НО Я ХОТЕЛ _ЭТОТ_ ХЛЕБ! Я ХОТЕЛ СДЕЛАТЬ ГРЕНКИ ДЛЯ СУПА!

Санс начал осторожно гладить его:

— я знаю, папс, но не переживай, у нас много еды. в холодильнике много чего осталось, так что это всё пустяки.

Папирус скрестил руки на груди. Конечно же, Санс был прав. У них было много еды, в том числе и оставшийся хлеб. Последние пару недель Папирус ушёл с головой в готовку, так что сейчас весь холодильник был забит остатками блюд, которые они просто не успевали съесть. Возможно, ему стоило просто подать к обеду вчерашний суп, вместо того чтобы готовить новый. Но он не хотел признаваться Сансу в своей ошибке. Сейчас ему просто нужно было позлиться на себя.

— папс, с тобой всё в порядке?

Папирус повернулся к брату и увидел, насколько обеспокоенным было его лицо.

— КОНЕЧНО! ВСЁ В ПОЛНОМ ПОРЯДКЕ! — он широко улыбнулся и отвернулся, возвращаясь к плите. — Я ПРОСТО… НЕМНОГО ОТВЛЁКСЯ!

— на что? — невразумительная ложь не сработала, и теперь Санс смотрел на него с подозрением.

— ЭЭ… Я БЕСПОКОЮСЬ О РЭДЕ!

Вот оно. Это звучало достаточно убедительно. Рэд болел уже несколько дней, и Санс вполне мог поверить, что Папирус был озабочен этим. Так ему не придётся рассказывать об истинных постыдных причинах своей рассеянности.

Санс убрал руку с его плеча и ответил ещё более взволнованным голосом:

— с ним всё будет хорошо.

Папирус вновь повернулся к брату: его плечи были сгорблены, а зрачки сузились до маленьких точек.

— НЕ БЕСПОКОЙСЯ! РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ, ВСЁ БУДЕТ ХОРОШО! — он ведь не хотел расстраивать его ещё сильнее! Что же он наделал?

Санс печально улыбнулся:

— да, ты прав.

В этот момент в его руках снова завибрировал телефон, заставляя возобновить переписку. Как только Санс опустил взгляд на экран, его вымученная улыбка сразу исчезла.

Папирусу оставалось только вернуться к готовке. Он выключил плиту и помешал суп в последний раз, прежде чем вытащить из шкафчика половник и три тарелки.

— эй, мм, папс, — беспокойно окликнул его Санс.

— ДА, БРАТЕЦ? — отозвался Папирус, наполняя супом первую тарелку.

— ты не возражаешь, если я поем позже? ториэль хотела видеть меня сегодня и я, ох... не видел её довольно давно, — краем глаза Папирус мог видеть, как виновато выглядел Санс. — знаешь, думаю, она беспокоится обо мне.

Папирус улыбнулся:

— ВСЁ ХОРОШО, БРАТЕЦ! Я НЕ ПРОТИВ!

Он надеялся, что хотя бы Ториэль удастся разговорить его брата. Она всегда находила способ достучаться до него даже в те моменты, когда Папирус был бессилен.

Санс улыбнулся в ответ, впрочем его улыбка исчезла так же быстро, как и предыдущая.

— и, ох, ты не мог бы присмотреть за рэдом? просто хочу убедиться, что он не… ну знаешь, не потеряется в себе, пока меня нет дома.

Папирус ободряюще погладил брата по голове:

— САНС, С РЭДОМ ВСЁ БУДЕТ ХОРОШО.

— да, знаю. но я… просто не хочу, чтобы он остался один во время приступа.

— ОН НЕ ОСТАНЕТСЯ ОДИН! — Папирус выпятил грудь и магией развил плащ по несуществующему ветру. — У НЕГО БУДУ Я, ВЕЛИКИЙ ПАПИРУС!

Санс искренне усмехнулся:

— да, ты прав, — он приподнялся на цыпочках и поцеловал Папируса в щёку. — я всегда могу положиться на тебя.

— НЬЕ-ХЕХ! — Папирус слегка покраснел. — Я ТОЖЕ МОГУ ВСЕГДА ПОЛОЖИТЬСЯ НА ТЕБЯ! — он игриво подтолкнул Санса. — НУ, НЕ ТРАТЬ ВРЕМЯ ЗРЯ!

Санс подмигнул ему:

— я люблю тебя, папс! — и с негромким хлопком он исчезнул в ту же секунду.

Ещё какое-то время Папирус продолжал смотреть на пустое место, где только что стоял его брат. Он пытался удержать внутри чувство нежности от поцелуя, но привычная тревога вскоре вернулась. Он вздохнул и налил суп во вторую тарелку, стараясь зачерпнуть как можно больше кабачков и моркови. Взяв обе тарелки, он пошёл наверх, стараясь не разлить ничего на лестнице.

Он осторожно подтолкнул дверь и проскользнул внутрь. Рэд лежал на кровати, смотря в потолок суженными зрачками. Маленькие сгустки красной жидкости в уголках его глаз придавали ему особенно жуткий вид. На нём были лишь его чёрно-жёлтые шорты, в обнажённой грудной клетке ярко светилась душа. И хотя всё его тело покрывал красноватый сияющий пот, скелету явно было холодно, он едва заметно дрожал.

Похоже, бедняга был на пике своей болезни. По собственному опыту Папирус мог сказать, что в своём нынешнем состоянии Рэд вряд ли заметил его появление. Он поставил тарелки супа на прикроватную тумбочку и тяжело вздохнул.

Жалость сдавила его душу. Благодаря отсутствию плоти и органов, скелеты были невосприимчивы к большинству болезней, однако те некоторые свойственные им недуги они переносили очень тяжело. Очевидно, у Рэда было то, что они называют «каменной лихорадкой». Детская болезнь, которой болели каменные монстры, скелеты и цундерепланы. Папирус с Сансом тоже переболели ей в детстве, и это было нелегко. Но чем старше монстр становился, тем тяжелее он переносил лихорадку.

Папирус сел на кровать. Как и ожидалось, Рэд вздрогнул, только сейчас осознав, что был в комнате не один.

— Иди сюда, — ласково сказал высокий скелет, взяв с тумбочки полотенце и уложив голову Рэда себе на колени. Он прижал полотенце к его лицу и чуть наклонил его голову, позволяя жидкости вытечь из глазниц. Когда излишки магии покинули глазницы, Папирус аккуратно протёр блестящие красные тени под глазами Рэда, но ожидаемо не смог стереть их — они не сойдут, пока болезнь не начнёт ослабевать. Он аккуратно положил голову друга обратно на подушку и вытер пот с его лба другим концом полотенца.

— спасибо, — слабо подал голос Рэд, как только Папирус убрал испачканную ткань.

— Я принёс овощной суп.

— я не хочу есть, — он перешёл на шёпот.

— Вчера ты говорил то же самое, — Папирус провёл кончиками пальцев по его черепу. — Тебе нужно поесть, иначе болезнь не отступит.

Рэд перекатился на бок, отворачиваясь. Из его глаз снова потекла магия, оставляя на подушке красные разводы.

Папирус со вздохом погладил его по спине. Он отлично помнил, как они с братом болели каменной лихорадкой. Папирус заболел первым. Поначалу его усилившееся потоотделение легко можно было объяснить долгими уличными пробежками. Но когда им полностью овладели постоянная дрожь и усталость, Папирус почти перестал двигаться. Он помнил, как Санс отыскал на свалке потрёпанное одеяло, чтобы соорудить брату мягкую кровать, и приносил газеты для их крошечного картонного жилища в пустынном закоулке Нового Дома. Папирус сворачивался в клубок в своей маленькой крепости, но всё равно никак не мог согреться. И, так же как Рэд, он не мог заставить себя есть. Один раз Санс даже достал его любимую еду — призрачный фрукт, но обессиливший маленький скелет отказался и от него.

— _ну давай же, папирус, тебе нужно поесть_.

Тогда он проигнорировал мольбу брата и просто заснул. А проснувшись, он обнаружил себя на кровати-каталке в ярко освещённой медицинской комнате. Его брат лежал на соседней кровати, под его глазами залегли синие тени. Санс искренне улыбнулся ему:

— _я нашёл место, где мы можем остановиться ненадолго, папс_ , — он был так воодушевлён. — _всего лишь на время болезни_.

Но они пробыли там гораздо дольше.

Папирус отмахнулся от тяжёлых воспоминаний. Не было никакого смысла зацикливаться на прошлом, его всё равно нельзя было изменить. Он продолжал гладить верхнюю часть спины Рэда, надеясь, что ему полегчает.

Внезапно Рэд дёрнулся. Из-за неожиданного движения палец Папируса скользнул ниже и зацепил маленькое отверстие в позвоночнике, оставленное Флауи.

Рэд громко застонал от боли, напрягшись всем телом, и Папирус сейчас же убрал палец:

— Прости! Ты в порядке?!

— да. это было приятно. сделай так ещё раз, — дыхание Рэда было быстрым и отрывистым.

На секунду Папирус замер, молча уставившись в спину друга, но затем всё же исполнил странную просьбу, медленно погружая палец в углубление снова. Как только он коснулся внутренних стенок отверстия, Рэд снова издал стон и сжал руками простыни. Но Папирус слышал в этом стоне только боль.

— Не похоже, что это приятно! — румянец быстро залил лицо высокого скелета.

— просто поверь мне.

Папирус решился надавить на шрам ещё сильнее, вызвав у друга пронзительный крик. Он не мог точно понять, почему, но реакция Рэда вызывала в нём отторжение. Может быть, потому что Рэд был болен. Папирусу оставалось только гадать, почему в своём ужасном состоянии он просил о чём-то столь интимном. Все эти стоны звучали так болезненно. Но Рэд ведь сказал, что ему было приятно.

Папирус нежно помассировал внутренности раны, пытаясь действовать максимально деликатно.

Рэд заскулил:

— да, б-босс, прямо там. чуть сильнее, прошу.

Он снова назвал его этим странным прозвищем. Папирус понятия не имел, почему Рэд так называет его. Он ведь уж точно не был ничьим боссом.

Папирус нажал на повреждённую кость ещё сильнее, и под прикосновениями тело скелета начало извиваться. Его лицо исказилось от боли, а пальцы ещё сильнее зарылись в простыни.

— Рэд, я не думаю, что...

Рэд вздрогнул особенно резко, и палец Папируса соскользнул в отверстие глубже, грубо уткнувшись во что-то скользкое и влажное. И внезапно за одно мгновение Папирус погрузился в оглушительный шквал эмоций: боль, удовольствие и в первую очередь страшное, переполняющее чувство вины. Рэд пронзительно закричал, изгибаясь позвоночником, и Папирус сейчас же ощутил прилив невероятного удовольствия во всём своём теле. Он зажмурился, пытаясь прервать поток эмоций, но тщетно.

А затем его грубо оттолкнули. Рука соскользнула с души, и поток эмоций прервался. Волна горячего, красного стыда обрушилась на Папируса в то же мгновение. Он открыл глаза и наткнулся на взгляд Рэда — его рука слабо давила высокому скелету на грудь, на лице была неподдельная ярость, а левый глаз угрожающе светился магией.

Папирус машинально одёрнул руку и оказался на полу у кровати, больно приземлившись на спину.

— _какого хрена_ ты тронул меня там? — ядовито выплюнул Рэд.

Папирус привстал, чувствуя, как всё его тело окатил жар унижения:

— П-прости меня!

— _никогда_ больше не трогай мою душу без разрешения, — в воздухе послышался треск сдерживаемой магии. — _никогда!_

И в этот момент Папирус почувствовал, как что-то внутри него надломилось.

— Это была случайность! — вина и стыд болезненно ныли в его душе. — Прости меня! Мне очень, очень жаль! — закричал он, сдавшись слезам на последнем слове. Он ни за что не посмел бы тронуть его душу. Это было непростительно. Дрожащей рукой он прикрыл лицо, пытаясь справиться со стыдом.

Он услышал скрип кровати, и почувствовал, как ноги Рэда приземлились на пол рядом с ним. Он собирался атаковать? Папирус поспешно убрал руки от лица и увидел Рэда возле себя, виновато смотрящего в ответ. Он снова прибегнул к своей плохой привычке: в комнате раздавались тихие щелчки его нервно заламывающихся рук.

— извини, — хрипло сказал Рэд. — я просто жалкий кусок дерьма.

Папирус даже не обратил внимания на ругательство. Он скрестил руки на груди, продолжая плакать:

— Я правда не хотел, честно, — теперь его голос выдавал всю боль, что скопилась в нём за долгое время.

— знаю. я повёл себя как идиот. так что… прости за это.

Извинения Рэда были такими искренними, да и Папирус просто не умел обижаться. Он протянул к нему руки, приглашая в объятия. Рэд опустился на колени и сам обвил руками шею Папируса. Высокий скелет плакал у него на плече, выпуская все эмоции, мучившие его последние две недели.

— папирус, пожалуйста, прости.

— Дело даже не в этом! — выговорил Папирус, захлебываясь в судорожных рыданиях.

— ч-что? что случилось? — Рэд мягко потирал его спину.

— Просто я т-т-так волнуюсь за тебя и Санса и… _за всех_! — он закопался лицом в плечо скелета, чувствуя жар на лице от высокой температуры тела Рэда.

— о чём ты?

Папирус быстро помотал головой. Он и так уже сказал достаточно на сегодня, ему не хотелось расстраивать кого-то ещё.

— папирус, пожалуйста, — Рэд чуть отстранился, заставляя высокого скелета оторваться от его плеча и посмотреть ему в глаза. — что случилось?

— Я не хочу забывать тебя, и Санса, и всё это! — Папирус показал рукой вокруг. — Вы с Сансом будете вместе, н-но даже так это будет слишком тяжело! Если я обо всём забуду, вы останетесь только вдвоём!

И он боялся оказаться ненужным.

Рэд наклонился к нему, обнимая снова. Кажется, он видел его насквозь:

— если ты когда-нибудь забудешь, я расскажу тебе всё.

Папирус шмыгнул носом, но его душе стало заметно легче.

— Обещаешь?

— знаешь, я тот ещё ублюдок, но я не собираюсь лгать тебе, — сказал он серьёзно. — обещаю.

Папирус сжал объятия сильнее, прошептав в плечо Рэда короткое «спасибо».

Впервые за несколько недель Папирус почувствовал, что он счастлив. По-настоящему счастлив. Без поддельных улыбок и лжи. Он был так рад, что не останется в неведении, если произойдёт сброс. Он очень боялся забыть. Он не хотел, чтобы с ним обращались как с ребёнком. Это обещание дало Папирусу почувствовать себя как никогда прежде живым.

Они сидели в объятиях ещё пару минут, прежде чем Папирус, наконец, отпустил друга и поцеловал в лоб. Рэд залился краской и нервно сцепил слегка дрожащие ладони, снова возвращаясь к вредной привычке, но Папирус остановил его.

— Я так благодарен тебе, спасибо.

Рэд кивнул, и на следующие несколько мгновений они замерли, просто смотря друг на друга, абсолютно счастливые.

Внезапно Рэд побледнел. Он вскочил на ноги и побежал в сторону кровати. Наклонившись над большим ведром, он начал кашлять и кряхтеть, позволяя избыткам магии покинуть его тело. Папирус поднялся с пола, подошёл к скелету и стал успокаивающе поглаживать его по спине, стараясь поддержать. Приторный запах магии ударил ему в нос, но он сохранил самообладание. Рэд не должен был стыдился собственной болезни.

Когда Рэд, наконец, обмяк на полу, Папирус спросил:

— Ты закончил?

Тот кивнул, и высокий скелет взял его под руки, аккуратно возвращая на кровать. Он прислонил его подушки к стене так, чтобы Рэд мог сесть.

— Тебе нужно поесть, — настоял Папирус.

Скелет сглотнул, словно снова был на грани рвоты, но за этим всё-таки последовал робкий кивок. Папирус вручил ему тарелку тёплого супа и проследил, чтобы тот начал есть. С каждой ложкой Рэд кривил лицо так, словно находился под пыткой. Но Папирус даже не думал отворачиваться. Бедняга терял много магии, и ему просто необходимо было восстанавливать её запасы.

Съев половину, Рэд откинулся на подушку и вернул тарелку Папирусу.

— я правда больше не могу, папс.

Папс? Рэд ещё никогда не называл его этим прозвищем. От неожиданной радости в уголках глаз Папируса образовались слёзы, но он быстро смахнул их, прежде чем Рэд смог бы заметить.

— Всё в порядке. Ты постарался, спасибо и за это!

Рэд слабо улыбнулся, но его веки опускались в полном изнеможении. Блестящий пот снова выступил на его лбу, в тело вернулась дрожь. Он выглядел неважно.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, Рэд, — сладким голосом сказал Папирус.

Рэд медленно кивнул:

— останешься со мной?

Это было неожиданно. Последние три дня он только и делал, что просил оставить его в покое на время болезни.

— Разумеется! Ты же не думаешь, что я, Великий Папирус, оставлю тебя в трудный час?

Папирус забрался на кровать. Устроившись рядом, он переложил подушки так, чтобы Рэду было удобно спать, и накрыл его одеялом. Он нежно поцеловал друга в лоб, не обращая внимания на скопившийся пот. Из глазниц Рэда по-прежнему текла жидкость, но, отстранившись, Папирус понял, что на этот раз это была не избыточная магия.

— Почему ты плачешь?

Рэд шмыгнул носом:

— я… скучаю по нему, — в его голосе слышался стыд.

— По Сансу? Он скоро вернётся! Он пошёл к Ториэль всего на день!

— нет, не санс, — Рэд горько зажмурился. — мой брат.

— Ох, — Папирус даже не знал, что сказать. Брат Рэда не казался ему добрейшим монстром на свете. Однако он понимал эту боль. Он не мог представить, что было бы, если бы его самого разлучили с Сансом. Рэд тихо плакал рядом, и Папирус опустил руку ему на лоб, слегка поглаживая череп. — Не волнуйся! Я уверен, что очень скоро мы найдём способ добраться до него! Нам нужно просто… оставаться решительными!

Рэд открыл глаза и просто смотрел на него несколько мгновений, прежде чем кивнуть:

— да, я знаю. но это так тяжело. ваш мир гораздо безопаснее нашего, и… мой брат — королевский страж. он всё время подвергает себя опасности.

— Но если бы ты был там с ним, многое бы изменилось?

— вряд ли, — нерешительно ответил Рэд после небольшой паузы.

— Ну тогда тебе не о чем беспокоиться! Если он хоть немного похож на меня, в чём я не сомневаюсь, ведь он такой же Великий Папирус, то можешь быть уверен, с ним всё будет в порядке! У нас обоих настоящий талант заботиться о себе! — он игриво потёр Рэда по макушке. — Даже без наших потрясающих братьев!

Рэд слабо усмехнулся:

— и всё-таки между вами много различий, — он вытер слёзы с лица. — но да, ты прав. он сильный. я просто расстраиваюсь по пустякам.

Папирус широко улыбнулся и поцеловал его в макушку:

— Именно.

С тихим вздохом Рэд закрыл глаза и заёрзал под одеялом:

— папс, можешь рассказать мне историю?

— ПРАВДА?! — душа Папируса загудела от волнения.

Рэд вздрогнул от резкого шума, но кивнул:

— да, пожалуйста. в детстве мы с папирусом… с моим папирусом рассказывали друг другу истории каждую ночь, — он улыбнулся. — мы спорили: кто первый уснёт, тот пойдёт добывать нам еду утром.

— Это… так мило!

— хех, ага. он всегда побеждал, — Рэд приоткрыл один глаз, изображая хитрое подмигивание. — но только потому что я поддавался. не хотел, чтобы он бродил по улицам в одиночку.

Папирус игриво потёр его череп. Это было так похоже на его Санса.

— Жди здесь. У меня есть идеальная история для тебя! — он спрыгнул с кровати, взял свою любимую книгу и вернулся так быстро, как мог.

Он раскрыл книгу на первой странице и положил свободную руку Рэду на макушку, начиная ласково гладить его череп. Рэд прижался к груди высокого скелета, пытаясь найти такой ракурс, чтобы и он мог смотреть в книгу.

— Это моя любимая история — Игра в Прятки с Пушистым Кроликом!

На первой странице изображался светло-коричневый кролик, прикрывающий лапами глаза.

— Пушистый Кролик был очень странным маленьким кроликом. Ему совсем не нравилась морковка, и у него было мало друзей!

Он перелистнул на следующую страницу — кролик был окружён другими кроликами с хмурыми лицами.

— Любимой игрой Пушистого Кролика были прятки! Ему нравилось прятаться и пугать других кроликов! Но они смеялись над ним, и вскоре Пушистый Кролик стал грустить.

Он открыл следующую страницу. Кролик плакал, на спине у него был рюкзак.

— Пушистый Кролик не любил морковную ферму и не любил других кроликов, и потому он ускакал далеко-далеко.

На следующей картинке кролик скакал по полю, заполненному репами и другими счастливыми кроликами.

— И однажды Пушистый Кролик нашёл новую ферму! Пушистому Кролику нравились репы, и кролики, которых он там повстречал, любили игру в прятки!

На следующей странице все кролики танцевали на поле.

— Пушистый Кролик и его новые друзья резвились весь день, они были так рады своей компании! Вот она — идеальная жизнь!

Очередная картинка показывала человека, одетого в комбинезон и клетчатую рубашку. Его руки были упёрты по бокам. Он выглядел сердитым.

— Но Пушистый Кролик и его друзья не знали, что Фермер был очень рассержен! Кролики съели весь его урожай!

Следующая страница — Фермер держал за уши всех кроликов, кроме Пушистого Кролика.

— Так что на следующий день Фермер поймал всех кроликов! Пушистый Кролик чудом смог сбежать, но он был так напуган! Фермер не был похож на доброго человека, и Пушистый Кролик не знал, что он собирался делать с его новыми друзьями! «Помоги нам», — кричали они!

На следующей странице Пушистый Кролик съёжился в страхе.

— Пушистый Кролик был не самым храбрым кроликом, но он должен был спасти своих друзей! Что же ему было делать?

Рэд свернулся клубком на груди Папируса. Высокий скелет посмотрел вниз — тот уже спал. Папирус осторожно закрыл книгу и положил её на тумбочку. Если Рэд захочет узнать концовку, Папирус прочитает её ему потом. Хорошо, что он заснул на этом моменте. Конец всегда заставлял Папируса плакать, а на сегодня его слёз уже было достаточно.

Он взял с тумбочки тарелку и начал есть суп. Он уже остыл, но аромат был хорош, и Папирус не хотел будить Рэда, просто чтобы налить себе новую тарелку.

Мыслями он вернулся к рассказу Рэда о его детстве, о том, как они читали друг другу истории. Он посмотрел вниз на шрамы, украшавшие обнажённое плечо скелета. Что сказал ему Санс? _его брат мучает его. ты должен взглянуть на шрамы_.

Но Папирус сомневался, что их история была так проста. Он не мог не заметить как Рэд… наслаждался болью. Он всегда просил братьев быть с ним жёстче. К тому же, сегодняшние манипуляции с его повреждённым позвоночником явно были болезненны. Возможно… Рэд сам просил брата делать всё это? Санс сказал, что Рэд просто не понимал своего положения, но… у Санса есть свои причины для предубеждений.

Папирус пожал плечами и решил пока не думать об этом. Он спросит об этом Рэда, когда ему станет лучше. Он не представлял, как поднять эту тему, но он так устал полагаться на чьи-то догадки и осуждать альтернативного себя, не зная о нём ничего. Ему было крайне неприятно думать о себе так плохо!

Он перевёл взгляд на Рэда и позволил себе всмотреться в его лицо. Вид мирно спящего скелета вызывал в нём какую-то приятную, лёгкую слабость. Папирус вдруг осознал, насколько он полюбил его за это время. Конечно, не так сильно, как Санса, но, по крайней мере, он сильно привязался к нему. Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Рэда, Папирус наклонился и поцеловал его в макушку. Тот заёрзал и прижался к высокому скелету ещё сильней.

Папирус спокойно выдохнул. Он надеялся, что Рэд тоже по-своему любит его, но даже если нет, по крайней мере ему было комфортно спать рядом. Папирус поставил суп на тумбочку и свернулся в клубок, обнимая болеющего друга. Он совсем не устал, но когда Рэд проснётся, ему хотелось быть рядом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Игра Peek-a-Boo — это не совсем привычные нам прятки. В варианте, который любит Пушистый Кролик, смысл забавы — спрятаться и в подходящий момент напугать ничего не подозревающих прохожих или членов семьи.


	19. Как долго я ещё буду обещать Сансби, прежде чем мои читатели не выдержат?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Блог автора оригинального текста в Tumblr: http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Дополнительные теги для этой главы: элементы нон-кона, укусы, чувствительные кости.

Санс только проснулся, его сознание ещё было размыто. Где-то на задворках его разума ещё сохранились обрывки сновидений, но он никак не мог ухватиться за них, чтобы вспомнить хоть что-то. Он мысленно вздохнул, позволив себе окончательно забыть упущенный сон. Рядом с собой он чувствовал присутствие брата — тот ещё спал, дыша глубоко и ровно. Если Папирус был ещё не на ногах, это означало, что и у Санса есть дополнительное время на сон.

Он продолжал лежать, прислушиваясь к признакам утра. Это было странно — ни пения птиц, ни тепла утреннего солнца. В воздухе чувствовался лишь пронзительный холод. Подождите, но ведь уже почти лето.

Санс распахнул глаза и столкнулся с кромешной тьмой, пронизывающей комнату. Он метнул взгляд на окно, и его душа замерла в ужасе: на подоконнике лежал толстый слой свежего снега, а стекло покрывал ледяной узор.

Всё сбросилось. О боже, это был сброс.

Санс подогнул колени к груди и свернулся в клубок. Его дыхание было частым и отрывистым. Он снова был в Сноудине. От жизни на Поверхности ничего не осталось. Или вся эта жизнь была всего лишь долгим приятным сном? А теперь он снова был совсем один. Что делать? Сказать кому-нибудь? Как будто ему кто-то поверит. Он даже не был уверен, что Папирус...

Папирус!

Он перевернулся и увидел изящный силуэт брата под тонкими покрывалами. Напряжение в груди частично ослабло. Если Папирус лежал с ним в одной постели, значит никакого сброса не было. Или?.. Сознание Санса было слишком мутным. Всё казалось полной бессмыслицей. Почему на окнах был снег?

Он что… застрял в своих мыслях? Сколько времени он потерял?

Санс сжал плечо Папируса и с силой затряс его.

— папирус, проснись! пожалуйста, какой сейчас день?! прошу, скажи мне!

Матрас прогнулся к центру кровати, и его брат стал медленно перекатываться к нему лицом. Но чем больше Санс всматривался в его черты, тем яснее понимал, что рядом с ним лежал не Папирус. Этот скелет был слишком высоким, а руки слишком длинными. Наконец, Санс увидел лицо, и всё его существо закричало в абсолютном ужасе. Пустые, украшенные расплавленными шрамами глаза, широкая чернильная улыбка...

— нет! нет, оставь меня в покое!

Гастер. О боже, Гастер.

Санс попятился назад, надеясь сбежать, но Гастер был быстрее. Он схватил свою жертву за запястья и приблизился вплотную, обдавая лицо Санса горячим дыханием.

— И ТЕБЕ ДОБРОГО УТРА, САНС, — его голос был до омерзения приторным. Этот голос. Он вгрызался в череп, разрывая его изнутри. Нужно было бежать. Нужно было вырваться из рук доктора, пока… пока...

Санс начал отчаянно брыкаться, но хватка Гастера была железной. Он схватил вырывающегося скелета и с силой прижал его к своей груди.

— КАК МИЛО, САНС, — усмехнулся Гастер, — ТЫ ВИДИШЬ МЕНЯ ДАЖЕ ВО СНАХ.

Он широко открыл свой омерзительный рот, обнажая ряд острых зубов, по которым стекала фиолетовая слюна. Санс пинался, брыкался, делал _всё_ , чтобы не дать произойти неизбежному, но Гастер не отпускал его. Рассудок скелета помутился от страха, он даже не мог вызвать магию, чтобы защитить себя. От столь жалкого зрелища Гастер захохотал, обдавая шею Санса горячим дыханием. В следующий момент доктор прикусил его нежные шейные позвонки, и на простыни потекла кровь.

— нет, нет, нет!

Гастер отстранился и улыбнулся, обнажая зубы, красные от крови. Почему там было столько крови? Как сильно он укусил его?!

Внезапно Санс осознал, что не чувствует боли от раны. Стоп. Что сказал Гастер? Сон? О боже, это сон!

Его глаза распахнулись, и он вскочил на кровати. Взгляд в окно — на подоконнике не было снега, ранние лучи солнца падали в комнату сквозь стёкла. Взгляд направо — на своём обычном месте спал Папирус, широко развалившись на кровати. Его тихое сопение заполняло комнату, посылая мерные волны расслабления в бешено бьющуюся душу Санса.

Санс медленно опустил голову обратно на подушку. Всего лишь кошмар. Они всё ещё на Поверхности. Папирус рядом. Тот монстр давно сгинул в неизвестности. Санс был в безопасности — свободен и...

Он почувствовал подступающие слёзы. Он взял глубокий, предательски дрожащий глоток воздуха и медленно выдохнул. Нужно было успокоиться, прежде чем Папирус проснётся. Санс не хотел снова обременять брата своими кошмарами. Он был уверен, что разобрался с этой проблемой раз и навсегда. Скелет спешно вытер покатившиеся из глазниц слёзы и заставил себя дышать ровнее.

Он пытался не думать о случившемся, но его руки всё ещё слишком явно ощущали пальцы Гастера на себе. Прямо как тогда, когда он находился под его бдительным надзором. Санс никак не мог забыть, как доктор привязывал его к медицинскому столу и подвергал всем этим бесчисленным пыткам. Каждый эксперимент был испытанием его стойкости, испытанием его преданности брату. Но под конец он почти сдался. Он смертельно устал. Этот монстр очернил его и полностью разрушил, и… и...

Санс почувствовал, что теряется во всех этих мыслях. Ему нельзя было зацикливаться на прошлом. Нужно было отвлечься. Сейчас же.

Он перевернулся на бок и протянул дрожащую руку к позвоночнику Папируса. Так нежно, как мог, он провёл пальцем по изгибам позвонков брата. Папирус содрогнулся во сне, и Санс прижался к его спине вплотную. Он проник пальцем под его лопатку, зная, что прикосновение в этой чувствительной точке наверняка разбудит его.

Как Санс и рассчитывал, Папирус тихо пропищал от прикосновения. Сформировав язык, Санс потянулся ртом к его нежным рёбрам, готовый погрузиться в ежедневную утреннюю рутину.

Папирус громко вздохнул:

— Не сейчас, Санс, — грубо сказал он, отмахиваясь от брата. — Я не в настроении.

Санс сразу отступил, опешив, но его душа словно треснула в груди. Не в настроении? С каких пор Папирус отказывает ему в сексе? Его брат _всегда_ был в настроении. И почему, _ну почему_ у него пропало настроение именно _сейчас_?

Санс лёг на спину и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Он сделал что-то не так? Голос Папируса звучал так раздражённо. Если он действительно был зол на Санса, то он был не единственным недовольным. В последнее время Ториэль тоже злилась. За эти четыре недели Санс стал таким рассеянным, что забыл о нескольких свиданиях с ней. Могло ли то же самое произойти с Папирусом? Было не так уж и много вещей, способных разозлить его. Если только Санс не забыл про его день рождения, или...

О боже, его день рождения!

Не глядя Санс соскочил с кровати на пол и схватил свой телефон. Он разблокировал экран и проверил дату — до дня рождения Папируса оставалось ещё три дня. Фух. Всё правильно. Они с Андайн уже давно запланировали для Папируса сюрприз-вечеринку. Оставалось ещё несколько вещей, которые он должен был купить к празднику, и сделать это нужно было сегодня, но, по крайней мере, он не пропустил заветную дату. Слава богу.

Но тогда почему Папирус злился на него?

Он осмелился взглянуть на брата. Папирус не спал, но и не собирался вставать. Он просто лежал неподвижно, повернувшись к Сансу спиной.

— ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя? — осторожно спросил Санс.

Папирус перевернулся к нему лицом, некстати напомнив сцену из только что отзвучавшего сна. Санс быстро отогнал мысль и вместо этого сосредоточился на виноватом лице брата.

— Конечно, Санс, — сказал Папирус с какой-то тревогой. — Я тоже люблю тебя.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга какое-то время, пока Папирус не решился продолжить:

— Прости, Санс. Мы можем… заняться этим, если ты хочешь, — он нервно отвёл взгляд в сторону, виновато сведя брови.

Санс протянул руки к его мучительно печальному лицу и мягко обхватил его подбородок:

— всё в порядке, бро. это нормально, если ты не хочешь.

Папирус улыбнулся своей красивейшей улыбкой и заключил его в объятия. Санс прижался к его груди, обхватывая ногами талию. Его не волновал секс. Он просто не хотел, чтобы Папирус злился на него. Он знал, что не вынесет этого сейчас.

— Санс, с тобой всё хорошо в последнее время?

Внутренне Санс вздрогнул от вопроса. Всего три дня назад Ториэль задала ему точно такой же вопрос. Он и в самом деле вёл себя странно?

Он поднял взгляд на брата, уголки его рта поднялись в натянутой улыбке:

— не хуже, чем обычно, папс.

Папирус нахмурился:

— Ты регулярно посещал доктора?

Санс быстро отвёл взгляд, но сохранил фальшивую улыбку:

— хех, сейчас, когда ты напомнил об этом, думаю, я пропустил несколько сеансов.

— Что?!

Санс снова украдкой взглянул на брата, виня себя за то, насколько сильно эта новость встревожила его.

— но не беспокойся, папс. у меня приём сегодня. я пойду!

Прекрасно. Ещё одно дело на сегодня. Он очень надеялся, что сможет удержать всё в голове.

Папирус сжал его плечо:

— Санс, пообещай мне, что пойдёшь.

— что? да брось, всё в порядке, не беспокойся.

— Пообещай мне! — он сжал руку сильнее, его тон выражал абсолютную серьёзность.

— да, обещаю. успокойся, папс!

Папирус отпустил его руку и заметно расслабился. Санс почувствовал, как он выпустил сдерживаемое какое-то время дыхание ему в плечо. Насколько же сильно Папирус… волновался за него? Он почувствовал укол совести. Они лежали так ещё какое-то время в тишине, пока Санс безуспешно пытался подавить в душе чувство вины.

Наконец, Папирус поцеловал его в макушку, выпутался из объятий и вылез из постели.

— Встречаемся внизу через десять минут? — спросил он, одеваясь второпях. — Перед тем как начать готовить завтрак, я хочу проведать Рэда.

Санс сглотнул комок в горле и кивнул. Как только дверь за братом захлопнулась, он перевернулся и зарылся лицом в подушку. Теперь стало понятно, почему Папирус был зол. Эти полторы недели Санс старательно избегал посещения Рэда, и его брат, должно быть, заметил это. Иначе почему сейчас он просто не попросил Санса заглянуть к двойнику вместо себя? Ну конечно, а чем ещё Санс мог его расстроить? И к чему были эти вопросы, не забывал ли он посещать терапевта?

Потеряв терпение, Санс закричал в подушку. Он не мог выносить болезнь Рэда. Каждый раз, когда он заходит к нему в комнату, приторный запах излишек магии пробуждал в нём старые воспоминания, принося почти физическую боль. Это слишком напоминало ему те роковые дни многие годы назад, когда каменной лихорадкой заболел Папирус. Тогда они были всего лишь детьми, брошенными на улице и предоставленными самим себе.

Санс делал всё, чтобы позаботиться о младшем брате, но Папирус нуждался в гораздо большем, чем временное убежище и украденная гнилая пища. Ему становилось всё хуже и хуже, он потел, и его организм терял такое количество магии, что Санс просто не понимал, что делать. За пять дней болезни кости Папируса полностью иссушились. В нём почти не осталось магии. Санс никогда не сможет забыть, как он кричал имя брата и тряс его безжизненное тело в попытках разбудить. Но ничего не помогало. Папирус не просыпался.

И тогда он отчаялся. Он почти никогда не плакал в детстве. Это отнимало слишком много энергии, а он был слишком слаб. К тому же такое поведение привлекло бы внимание других монстров, а братья пытались жить максимально незаметно. Но в тот момент он потерял всякую надежду. Им некуда было идти. Детский приют отказался бы от них при первом же взгляде. Кто в здравом уме согласился бы приютить двух монстров, один из которых был серьёзно болен? И даже если бы кто-то и согласился, он точно не дал бы им уйти спокойно после выздоровления.

Так что Санс просто отчаянно рыдал в никуда, изливая накопившуюся обиду. Его брат несомненно находился на краю гибели, и это было его виной. Он подвёл его.

— _ВСЁ В ПОРЯДКЕ, МИЛОЕ ДИТЯ?_ — этот голос, теперь преследующий его в кошмарах, звучал тогда приторно любезно.

Санс обернулся на голос и сейчас же замолчал, мысленно проклиная свою глупость. Он плакал так громко, что привлёк чьё-то внимание.

Взрослый скелет заглянул в картонную коробку и увидел Папируса. Не церемонясь, он сразу зачерпнул его в свои руки. В тот момент его брат выглядел таким крошечным.

— _прекратите! оставьте его в покое!_ — закричал Санс, цепляясь за рукава незнакомца, когда тот понёс его прочь.

— _ТВОЙ БРАТ ОЧЕНЬ БОЛЕН._

— _я знаю, но я могу о нём позаботиться! не забирайте его!_

Скелет посмотрел на него сверху вниз пустыми глазами. Уже тогда этот взгляд заставил Санса содрогнуться.

— _Я ДОКТОР. Я ОБЕСПЕЧУ ЕМУ ДОЛЖНЫЙ УХОД._

— _пожалуйста,_ — кричал Санс сквозь снова пробившиеся слёзы, — _у нас нет денег, чтобы заплатить вам. просто оставьте нас в покое! мы справимся сами!_

Несколько секунд доктор размышлял над словами ребёнка, а затем его лицо расплылось в широкой улыбке:

— _НЕ БЕСПОКОЙСЯ, МИЛОЕ ДИТЯ. ВЫ ОБА МОЖЕТЕ ПОЙТИ СО МНОЙ, А КОГДА БОЛЕЗНЬ ОТСТУПИТ, ПОРАБОТАТЬ АССИСТЕНТАМИ В МОИХ ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТАХ. ЭТОГО БУДЕТ БОЛЕЕ ЧЕМ ДОСТАТОЧНО, ЧТОБЫ ПОКРЫТЬ РАСХОДЫ._

Каждый инстинкт кричал Сансу выхватить Папируса и бежать. Но его брат был так болен, что подросток просто не знал, что ещё им оставалось делать. Так что вместо благоразумного побега он решил принять помощь. Несколько часов работы ассистентом взамен на здоровье брата? С виду сделка была отличной.

Каким же идиотом он был. Ну почему он так противился жизни в приюте? Почему доверился незнакомцу? Почему не послушал свой внутренний голос? Почему, почему, почему, почему...

Санс прокричал в подушку в последний раз и заставил свой разум переключиться. Ему нужно было встать с кровати и жить дальше. Гастер остался всего лишь далёким воспоминанием.

Когда он, наконец, спустился на кухню, Папирус уже готовил завтрак. Где-то глубоко в его сознании возник вопрос, как долго он пребывал в своих мыслях там наверху. Он рассеянно сел за кухонный стол и стал потирать ладонями глазницы, пытаясь снять усталость. День ещё даже не начался, а он уже был так вымотан.

— РЭД ГОВОРИТ, ЧТО ОН ЕЩЁ БОЛЕН, — из-за плиты подал голос Папирус.

Санс раздражённо выдохнул. Это означало, что ему снова придётся ухаживать за двойником, пока Папирус будет на работе. Его планов на этот день уже и так хватало с лихвой, а сейчас ещё и Рэд. От одной мысли об этом Сансу стало дурно.

Папирус поставил перед братом тарелку с яичницей и присоединился к нему за столом. Со вздохом Санс сложил пальцы домиком, позволив взять себе минуту, чтобы успокоиться. Через какое-то время он поднял взгляд на скелета напротив — на лице Папируса было то же изнеможение, что чувствовал он сам.

Наконец, Санс проткнул желток вилкой и стал лениво наблюдать, как он вытекает на тарелку.

— САНС, ТЫ НЕ МОГ БЫ ВЗЯТЬ РЭДА С СОБОЙ В ГОРОД СЕГОДНЯ?

Санс поднял на брата удивлённый взгляд:

— что? ты же только что сказал, что он болен.

— НЕТ, Я СКАЗАЛ, ЧТО РЭД ГОВОРИТ, ЧТО ОН БОЛЕН. Я ДУМАЮ, ЕМУ УЖЕ ЛУЧШЕ.

Санс озадаченно моргнул:

— ты думаешь, он врёт?

— Я ДУМАЮ, ОН БОЛЕН, — медленно проговорил Папирус, — НО НЕ КАМЕННОЙ ЛИХОРАДКОЙ.

Что это значило? Папирус многозначительно посмотрел ему в глаза, и тогда он всё понял.

Санс мрачно вздохнул. Для него не было новостью, что Рэд страдал депрессией. В его поведении он узнавал все свои симптомы. И, несмотря на то, что за последние два месяца его двойнику стало гораздо лучше, двухнедельное заточение в комнате могло довести до подавленного состояния кого угодно. Не говоря уже о том, что Санс отлично помнил свой опыт выхода из депрессии — ему пришлось пережить множество кошмарных дней. Часами он лежал в кровати, уставившись в пустоту и размышляя, почему время продолжает идти, позабыв его позади. Чёрт, у него до сих пор бывало такое.

— ты уверен, что ему лучше? я не хочу выводить его в город, если он всё ещё заразен.

— УВЕРЕН, БРАТЕЦ. У НЕГО НЕ БЫЛО ВЫБРОСОВ МАГИИ УЖЕ ТРИ ДНЯ, И ПОД ГЛАЗАМИ НЕ ОСТАЛОСЬ СЛЕДОВ БОЛЕЗНИ.

Санс опёрся черепом о ладони. Да, похоже, он и правда выздоровел. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы вместо лежания в кровати круглыми сутками Рэд просто поговорил с ним хотя бы раз. Впрочем, Санс и сам был не лучше. Он ведь обещал ему, что всегда будет рядом, а сам едва ли заходил во вторую спальню. Как он мог так поступить?

— да, идёт, я возьму его с собой, папс, — тихо сказал Санс. Он протянул через стол руку и ласково погладил предплечье Папируса. — не беспокойся.

Папирус улыбнулся:

— СПАСИБО! — поднявшись со своего места, он вернулся к плите.

Санс прикрыл глаза. У него было столько дел. Он должен был уговорить Рэда пойти на прогулку, купить реквизит для вечеринки Папируса и успеть к доктору. Глубокий вдох. Он справится. Нужно только сосредоточиться.

Санс подскочил, когда в кармане его шорт завибрировал телефон. Он проверил уведомление — одно сообщение от Гриллби. В груди кольнуло. Вот же чёрт.

* Здравствуй, Санс. Хотел спросить, не зайдёшь ли ты сегодня ненадолго. Я хочу кое о чём поговорить.

Санс быстро пролистал предыдущие сообщения — последнее письмо от Гриллби приходило около месяца назад. Чёрт, последний раз он говорил с ним в тот день, когда в бар пришла офицер. Куда подевалось столько времени?

Боже, сможет ли он справиться с ещё одним обязательством сегодня? На несколько секунд он прижался лбом к кулаку, обдумывая ответное сообщение.

* привет, гриллбз! извини, что давно не писал. может, в другой раз? немного занят сегодня.

Гриллби ответил почти моментально:

* Нет. Это важно.

Что это, чёрт возьми, значит? Он раздражённо прорычал. Ладно. Ещё одно дело. Он может сводить туда Рэда. Чёрт, возможно, это хорошая идея. Они смогут познакомиться с Гриллби и пообедать вместе, затем пойти за реквизитом для вечеринки и подарками Папирусу, и, наконец, заглянуть к доктору. И ещё, раз уж они будут в клинике, может быть, Санс сможет записать на приём и Рэда. Раз уж Рэд был так похож на него самого, ему это будет просто необходимо. Да, не самый худший план. Нужно просто успокоиться и постараться ничего не забыть.

Он быстро напечатал сообщение Гриллби:

* окей, без проблем. заскочу на обед. увидимся!

Ну всё. Готово. Он сможет. Если он будет сконцентрирован, то всё пройдёт по плану.


	20. Хотя с другой стороны, пожалуй, член и огонь не очень-то подходят друг другу

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Блог автора оригинального текста в Tumblr: http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Дополнительные теги для этой главы: Огненный анальный секс, оральный секс, несколько грубый секс, непреднамеренный вуайеризм.

Санс осторожно подтолкнул дверь своей старой спальни, и его тот час обдало приторным запахом магии, оживляя непрошенные воспоминания о пугающей фигуре доктора в безлюдном переулке. На секунду он остановился и позволил себе привыкнуть, прежде чем зайти в комнату и закрыть за собой дверь.

Рэд лежал под одеялом, смотря невидящими чёрными глазницами в потолок. Санс тяжело сглотнул и сел на край кровати. Едва ощутимо он подтолкнул двойника, заставив его молниеносно вернуться из раздумий к реальности.

— санс? — прохрипел Рэд, вглядываясь в облик скелета едва сформированными зрачками.

— ага, он самый, — ответил Санс непривычно высоким голосом. Он мягко похлопал друга по плечу, стараясь успокоить. — ты как?

Рэд отвернулся от него и свернулся клубком на боку:

— устал.

Санс сдержал вздох и потёр лопатку двойника. Он не мог осуждать Рэда. В конце концов, он и сам едва держал глаза открытыми. Трудно было сказать, когда в последний раз ему удавалось полноценно поспать. Просто Санс умел скрывать свои кошмары в разы лучше Рэда. Но, несмотря на всё это, сейчас ему нужно было заставить двойника выйти на улицу. Он дал Папирусу обещание.

— я думал, может, ты захотел бы прогуляться по городу со мной сегодня? ну знаешь, свежий воздух, всё такое.

— я болен, санс, — прорычал Рэд, закутываясь глубже в одеяло.

— я знаю, но... пожалуйста. я хочу познакомить тебя с гриллби! и, эм, гриллби и сам уже давно ждал встречи с тобой, — соврал Санс. На самом деле, он упоминал обстоятельства появления у них в доме своего двойника несколько недель назад, но огненный монстр никогда не выражал желания встретиться с Рэдом. Гриллби лишь внимательно слушал рассказ Санса об ином мире и о его чувствах к новому гостю. Это было его лучшей чертой: бармен всегда был прекрасным слушателем.

— санс, я так устал, — слабо пробормотал Рэд.

Санс притянул его на плечо, вынуждая двойника снова повернуться к нему лицом. Рэд виновато остановился взглядом на дальней стене, давая время Сансу вглядеться в его лицо. Как и сказал Папирус, красные пятна под его глазами полностью исчезли. Он явно шёл на поправку, оставалось лишь уговорить его встать с постели.

— я знаю, это непросто, — он медленно приник к его рту поцелуем, чувствуя знакомый прилив беспредельной нежности в душе. — но пожалуйста. ради меня, — добавил он с мягкой улыбкой, отстраняясь. Рэд сильно покраснел и нервно заёрзал под ним.

— ладно, — сдался Рэд едва слышно. Он посмотрел другу в глаза и неуверенно улыбнулся. — ради тебя.

Санс крепко сжал двойника в объятиях и прошептал:

— спасибо.

***

Санс телепортировал их к бару. Внезапный шум города оглушил скелетов: вся улица стояла в пробке, машины сигналили и гудели, а на тротуарах было особенно многолюдно — толпа монстров, казалось, заполняла всё близлежащее пространство. Здесь же были и большие группы людей с камерами. Похоже, всеобщее внимание было приковано к происходящему на другой стороне улицы, переполненной машинами.

Санс проследил за взглядом толпы и увидел очередь из монстров на входе в здание Посольства. Слева от входа перед камерами вели репортаж несколько журналистов — как монстров, так и людей. По другую сторону группа монстров скандировала какие-то лозунги, впрочем, Санс всё равно не мог расслышать их слова. Кажется, в руках у них было что-то вроде транспарантов, но толпа на переднем плане закрывала обзор. Санс встал на цыпочки, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит, но это не помогло.

Рэд положил руку ему на плечо. Санс повернулся к двойнику и сразу же обратил внимание на его болезненный вид. Весь его череп был покрыт каплями пота.

— эй, ты как?

— просто давай зайдём внутрь, пожалуйста, — он сильнее сжал плечо Санса и прижался к нему вплотную. — слишком много монстров. пошли, пошли, пошли, — отчаянно повторял Рэд, вжимаясь в руку друга всё сильней, пока тот чуть было не потерял равновесие. Такая очевидная паника была почти заразна.

— успокойся, всё хорошо, — Санс обхватил его за талию. — я тебя понял.

Он повёл Рэда через толпу монстров и людей ко входу в бар и открыл дверь. В нос сразу ударили резкие запахи жареной еды и алкоголя. Сейчас заведение казалось мирным убежищем от того хаоса, что происходил снаружи. Здесь было лишь несколько монстров, и, к счастью, среди них не было никого из обычных подстрекателей беспорядков, кроме Панка Хомяка.

Санс взглянул на Рэда — казалось, тот едва стоит на ногах. Сжав его руку в своей, он медленно повёл его к столикам и помог сесть на диван, а затем сам сел напротив.

— ты в порядке? — Санс вытащил салфетку из подставки у стены и вытер череп Рэда. Одного движения хватило, чтобы материя насквозь промокла.

Рэд быстро закивал:

— извини, дай мне минутку, — устало ответил он.

Санс достал больше салфеток и продолжил вытирать пот с черепа другого скелета, пока тот положил голову на стол и наполовину спрятал лицо в согнутых в локтях руках. В груди Санс ощущал дрожь. Он боялся, что его принуждение пошло Рэду во вред. Он ещё раз внимательно всмотрелся в его лицо — в каплях пота не было следов магии, как и в его глазницах. И всё же теперь Санс не мог избавиться от чувства вины.

Появление у столика Гриллби оказалось незамеченным для обоих скелетов. Когда боковым зрением Санс заметил мерцание огня, бармен уже выжидающе возвышался над ними.

— оу, привет, гриллбз! — Санс улыбнулся широкой, напряжённой улыбкой. Его рука продолжала тереть череп друга. — эм, прости, это, мм, это рэд. ты помнишь, я рассказывал про него?

— привет, — подал слабый голос Рэд.

Гриллби молча смотрел на него пару секунд, прежде чем сухо ответить:

— Рад знакомству.

Санс нервно усмехнулся:

— рэд болел последние несколько недель, и он пока сильно измотан. но не беспокойся, это не заразно, — спешно добавил он. — вот только, похоже, вся эта заварушка на улице повлияла на его состояние. ты не в курсе, что там происходит в посольстве?

— Нет, — Гриллби скрестил руки на груди.

— там просто толпы народу! мы еле пробрались в бар.

— Кошмар.

Гриллби был исключительно неразговорчив, даже по своим меркам.

— эм, гриллбз, всё нор..?

— Что будете заказывать? Как обычно?

— эм, да, как обычно, — Санс был совсем сбит с толку. — двойную порцию бургера.

Прежде чем Санс успел сказать что-то ещё, Гриллби уже удалился. Он направился прямо на кухню, громко хлопнув дверью за собой. Чёрт. Почему его лицо было так сложно прочесть? Санс не понимал, был ли он расстроен, рассержен или… Что-то точно было не так, но не было ясно, как вести себя дальше.

Рука, продолжавшая протирать череп Рэда в течение всего разговора, внезапно остановилась на полпути. Санс посмотрел на друга — тот мягко сжимал запястье своего двойника, сдерживая от движения.

— я могу справиться сам, — Рэд взял из рук Санса салфетки и откинулся на спинку дивана.

Санс снова протянул к нему руку:

— я просто пытаюсь помочь. мне кажется, я недооценил твою болезнь.

— это не бо... — Рэд оборвал себя на полуслове раздражённым низким рыком. — просто я ненавижу толпы, и ты прекрасно это знаешь.

— да, но я никогда не видел тебя в таком плохом состоянии.

— что ж, тогда просто отъебись от меня, окей? — Рэд отодвинулся на своём диване как можно дальше. — я не виноват, что сейчас на улице больше монстров, чем во всём подземелье!

Санс вздохнул:

— извини. иногда я забываю.

Рэд проворчал что-то под нос и свёл руки на груди.

— как думаешь, что там вообще происходит? — спросил Санс, пытаясь сменить тему.

— какая разница? наверняка какой-то человек сделал какую-нибудь хуйню, из-за которой вся наша раса ещё настрадается сполна.

Теперь ворчать себе под нос начал Санс. Почему каждый раз, когда они с Рэдом поднимали тему людей, разговор скатывался в пустые оскорбления? Похоже, из всех людей у Рэда была возможность пообщаться только с Фриск, и тем не менее он то и дело поливал грязью всю человеческую расу за действия меньшинства. Это становилось уже просто смешно.

Санс подскочил, когда у стола из ниоткуда снова возник Гриллби и поставил перед ними две тарелки с потрясающе пахнущими бургерами.

— о, эм, спасибо, гриллбз! — сказал Санс с нервной улыбкой. — как насчёт присоединиться к нам? сделаешь небольшой перерыв.

— Вообще-то, — начал Гриллби, бросив быстрый взгляд на Рэда, который уже выдавливал горчицу на свою тарелку, — я хотел бы поговорить с тобой лично. Наедине.

— ох, ээ, конечно.

Чёрт, да что с ним сегодня случилось?

— подождёшь здесь минутку, рэд? — Санс слабо улыбнулся ему. Рэд кивнул и отвлёкся на бургер, откусывая большой кусок. По краям булочки потекла горчица.

Быстрым шагом Санс последовал за Гриллби на кухню. От ужасной жары внутри помещения на лбу скелета сразу же выступил пот. Он хотел скорее оказаться в спальне наверху, но бармен почему-то не пошёл дальше, остановившись прямо у кухонных столов, заваленных тарелками и сковородами. Огненным монстр развернулся к нему лицом, языки пламени вспыхнули сильней от резкого движения. Столь непредсказуемое поведение заставило Санса отпрянуть.

— ну так, эм, — Санс засунул руки в карманы своей куртки, несмотря на жару. — ты хотел поговорить?

Гриллби подозвал его ближе. Санс осторожно шагнул вперёд, смотря скорее на свои ноги, нежели в лицо огненному монстру. Скорее всего, бармен просто злился на него. Последние два месяца Санс был настоящим мудаком. Конечно, Гриллби было за что держать на него обиду.

— гриллбз, прости, что мы не виделись так давно. я был занят… столько всего навалилось разом. я знаю, это не оправдание, но...

Гриллби прервал его, схватив за подбородок и спешно засунув язык в его открытый рот. Пустую полость обдало сильным жаром, огненный язык извивался внутри в поисках ответного голубого органа. Придя в себя через мгновение, Санс оттолкнул Гриллби, пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание. Огненные руки захватили его в объятия, посылая в кости приятный прилив тепла.

— подожди, не так быстро. не то чтобы я против, но ты разве не хотел погово…аа! — последнее слово оборвалось на крике, когда Гриллби протянул тёплую руку Сансу в шорты и сдавил его копчик уверенной хваткой. Твёрдая рука начала двигаться вверх и вниз, побуждая Санса издать протяжный тихий стон. Скелет прижался к груди бармена, навалившись на неё почти всем весом, и поддался ласкам. Прикосновения размеренно разносили приятную пульсацию вверх по его позвоночнику.

— аах! если ты пригласил меня за этим, мог бы так и сказать, — он чувствовал, как жар в его копчике разрастается. — ммм, ааах!

Ох чёрт, он совсем не был против такого развития событий. Спонтанный секс вместо нравоучительной лекции? Это казалось куда более привлекательной перспективой, к тому же он всегда был рад повеселиться с барменом.

К его разочарованию, рука на копчике вскоре разжала хватку, но уже через секунду обе руки огненного монстра подняли скелета вверх. Санс ещё не успел привыкнуть к отсутствию опоры под ногами, как Гриллби накинулся на его шею грубыми поцелуями. Скелет попытался ответить ему тем же, но прежде чем он смог дотянуться до пылающей шеи, Гриллби повалил его на кухонный стол, одним движением смахнув с поверхности все тарелки и сковородки.

Едва прохладная поверхность стола привела Санса в чувство, как через секунду его шорты уже были грубо стянуты с ног. Он подался наверх, прислоняясь к стене сзади для лучшего вида, но был сейчас же возвращён в лежачее положение сильными руками бармена. Не успев запротестовать, Санс почувствовал, как что-то нестерпимо горячее и влажное заскользило по его подвздошной кости. Он резко вдохнул, мелкая дрожь прокатилась по всему телу. Момент спустя таз Санса уже был полностью захвачен непредсказуемым, извивающимся языком, плавящий жар распространялся вниз по его ногам.

— гриллбз, о боже мой! — закричал Санс, зажмуривая глаза в блаженстве.

Вскоре он почувствовал знакомое покалывание магии вокруг таза. Гриллби прервался на мгновение, позволив скелету привстать на локтях и посмотреть на свой новосформированнный сияющий орган. Со столь редкой для него улыбкой огненный монстр плотно сжал основание члена любовника. Санс не смог сдержать крик, когда Гриллби наклонился и стал ласкать его головку языком, иногда осторожно погружаясь в маленькую щёлку. Дорожки обжигающей слюны скатывались вниз по голубому органу, язык ещё раз нежно обвёл головку и стал спускаться по основанию. Дразнящее тепло и наслаждение уже сводили Санса с ума.

Он накрыл рот ладонью, пытаясь заглушить громкие непроизвольные стоны, но Гриллби отдёрнул его руку. С хитрой ухмылкой бармен наклонился ниже и взял сияющую головку Санса в рот. Крики скелета заполнили тяжёлый воздух душной комнаты, пьянящая жара овладела всеми его чувствами. Его ноги судорожно сгибались и извивались, пока огненный монстр скользил губами по его длине вверх и вниз, оставляя за собой следы горячей слюны. Очень скоро Санс погрузился в нескончаемую волну удовольствия, когда Гриллби ускорил темп и стал погружать его член ещё глубже в горло, крепко обхватив пальцами основание магической плоти. Возбуждение становилось почти невыносимым, пока, наконец, рот его любовника не заполнила горячая голубая жидкость.

Когда последние волны удовольствия стихли, Санс откинулся на спину, тяжело дыша. Он пытался оправиться от переизбытка ощущений, но сейчас же чуть не подскочил от неожиданности, почувствовав обжигающий рот, снова спускающийся по его длине. Гриллби продолжил упиваться магическим органом, снова и снова скользя по нему губами, ручейки его обжигающей слюны стекали по стволу вниз, смешиваясь с голубоватой жидкостью. Огненный монстр проскользил вверх и снова обвил языком головку, заставляя скелета снова издать громкий крик.

— гриллбз, что за?!..

Гриллби отпрянул и мягко проговорил:

— Я знаю, что в тебе есть больше.

Его язык вернулся к ласкам и жадно вторгся в чувствительное отверстие. Пылающая рука ходила туда-сюда по стержню, размазывая жидкость по всей его длине. Санс извивался и скулил, и вскоре его член снова стал полностью эрегирован.

Гриллби отстранился от органа и выпрямился. Воспользовавшись заминкой, Санс опёрся головой о стену, принимая полулежащее положение. Бармен спешно снял брюки, обнажая свой ярко горящий эрегированный член и аккуратно забрался на стол, оседлав любовника. Тёплое пламя прижалось к сияющему голубому органу. У Санса перехватило дыхание.

Встав на колени, Гриллби прижался жадным поцелуем к закрытому рту Санса. Он завис над коленями скелета и переместился так, чтобы сочащийся и ослепительно сияющий член оказался напротив его ягодиц, и начал медленно опускаться вниз, насаживаясь на орган. Санс подался вперёд и обвил любовника руками.

Это было гораздо теснее, чем всё, что он испытывал за последнее время, и, _гори всё синим пламенем_ , это было просто охренительно. Санс спрятал лицо на тёплом плече и издал приглушённый вскрик, когда очаг жара обхватил его орган целиком. Гриллби оттолкнул его от своего плеча обратно к стене и коварно улыбнулся.

— Давай же, выдай всё наружу, — сказал он напряжённым голосом. — Я хочу услышать твои крики.

С этими словами он поднялся почти на всю длину органа и опустился со всей силы. Вскоре темп стал головокружительным, и Санс почувствовал, что скользит по стене вниз, его кости дрожали от интенсивности толчков. Он вытянул обессиленную руку, чтобы схватиться за плечи Гриллби, его бёдра, одежду, _что угодно_ , чтобы получить точку опоры, но преграждающие путь огненные руки мешали ему. Тогда он попытался удержаться хотя бы за стену, продолжая оседать всё ниже и ниже.

— гриллбз! аах! гриллбз, это слишком! — он прокричал, снова и снова подскакивая вверх, тщетно пытаясь подстроиться под ритм.

Гриллби продолжал свой торопливый темп, его глаза были закрыты, и Санс чувствовал, как плотное пекло ещё сильнее сжимается вокруг него. Санс кричал что-то бессвязное в полный голос. Он продолжал толкать себя в самые глубины огненного монстра, языки пламени облизывали его чувствительный орган.

— гриллби, нет, я не могу… я больше не могу!

— Кричи моё имя, Санс, — выговорил Гриллби между прерывистыми стонами. Он жёстко схватил скелета за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть ему прямо в глаза.

Санс не мог сконцентрироваться на словах или действиях Гриллби: его разум был слишком поглощён удовольствием. Он мог лишь бездумно следовать его указаниям.

Гриллби объял его _ещё теснее_ , и Санс закричал так громко, как мог:

— ГРИЛЛБЗ! ГРИЛЛБЗ, Я СЕЙЧАС…! АААА!

Он вжался в бармена так глубоко, как мог, когда оргазм сотряс всё его тело. Огненный монстр сделал последнее погружение, полностью опустившись на скользкий член, и его шипящая обжигающая сперма выстрелила в воздух и на грудь Сансу. Следующие пару минут комнату заполняли лишь звуки ритмичного дыхания, пока двое устало пытались восстановить силы.

— охренеть, гриллби, — Санс всё ещё глубоко дышал, на его лице сияла улыбка. — это было _горячо_.

Гриллби посмотрел на него из-под очков с очевидным презрением:

— Санс, серьёзно? Каламбуры?

То ли из-за постоянного стресса последних двух недель, то ли от головокружения после использования магии, почему-то такая реакция Гриллби заставила Санса залиться истерическим хохотом. Сквозь собственный голос он услышал громкий вздох Гриллби, когда тот опустился на пол и стал приводить себя в порядок. Скелет продолжал смеяться, пока его любовник надевал брюки, но резко остановился, когда бармен уверенным шагом направился к двери обратно в зал.

— эй, подожди, ты куда?

Обычно Гриллби не оставлял его сразу после секса.

— У меня есть дела, Санс, — напряжённо проговорил бармен, остановившись и рассматривая теперь своё отражение в кастрюле из нержавеющей стали. Он вздёрнул подбородок вверх, чтобы поправить свою чёрную бабочку.

— с каких пор тебя это волнует? — Санс наморщил лоб. — там только постоянные гости, они могут и подождать.

— Возможно, тебя это и не волнует, — Гриллби повернулся к нему лицом, — но так я зарабатываю себе на жизнь.

Санс попытался прочитать еле уловимые эмоции на огненном лице, но всё бесполезно. Решив действовать наугад, он спросил:

— ты… злишься на что-то?

Гриллби свёл руки на груди:

— И что же заставило тебя так думать?

— ох, твои перемены в поведении? с каких пор тебя раздражают мои шутки? твоя бывшая сегодня в городе или что?

— Моя бывшая? — Гриллби безучастно смотрел на него.

— да, — Санс раздражённо махнул рукой. — ты всегда бесишься, когда она приезжает.

Гриллби издевательски засмеялся:

— Действительно, так значит, проблема здесь в моей бывшей.

Санс моргнул в полном замешательстве, ошеломлённый очевидными насмешками в голосе бармена:

— подожди, ты злишься _на меня?_

Пламя Гриллби резко полыхнуло:

— Ну и что же заставило тебя так думать на этот раз?

— ты сам! эй, это ты прыгнул на меня сразу, как мы оказались здесь! если тебя что-то беспокоит, почему бы просто не поговорить со мной?

— Здесь ты один думаешь, что меня что-то беспокоит.

Санс зажал пальцами переносицу:

— может прекратим игры в догадки, гриллбз? я не в настроении.

— Да, это немного обидно, когда кто-то, кто тебе не безразличен, не хочет разговаривать с тобой.

— так всё-таки это из-за того, что я не писал тебе? — его душу прорезала смесь злости и вины. — слушай, я уже пытался объяснить, я был очень занят и...

— Мне казалось, ты сказал, что это не оправдание?

Санс спрыгнул со стола на пол:

— это не оправдание, но…!

— Нет, ты можешь закончить на этом, — Гриллби сделал шаг к скелету. — Мы не общались _неделями_ , и когда ты, наконец, появляешься в моём баре, ты выглядишь вот так.

— как?

— Дерьмово, Санс. Ты выглядешь дерьмово, — его тон смягчился. — Ты выглядишь так, словно не спал несколько дней подряд. Что с тобой происходит?

— что со мной происходит? ничего! это я должен спросить у тебя, что происходит с тобой! с каких пор ты так агрессивен в сексе, гриллбз? что это вообще было?

Гриллби вздохнул и приложил ладонь к лицу:

— Хватить увиливать, Санс. Что случилось?

Санс засунул руки в карманы куртки и отвёл взгляд:

— ничего не случилось, — кратко ответил он.

Возникла короткая пауза, прежде чем ласковая рука подняла подбородок скелета так, чтобы их глаза встретились:

— Санс, я знаю, что ты не честен со мной. Раньше ты рассказывал мне всё, так почему сейчас что-то изменилось?

Чувство вины переполнило Санса до краёв, и он почувствовал собирающиеся слёзы в уголках глазниц.

— я просто… — он мягко отвёл руку Гриллби от своего лица и опустил взгляд себе под ноги, — просто много всего навалилось, вот и всё.

Какое-то время никто не говорил ни слова, Санс лишь нервно переминался с ноги на ногу. Он боялся, что Гриллби настоит на подробностях. Сейчас он совсем не хотел поднимать тему сбросов. У него просто не осталось на это никаких эмоциональных сил.

Он был выхвачен из своих мыслей тёплыми руками, обвившимися вокруг него. Гриллби со вздохом прижал его к своей груди. Санс прижался к нему крепче и сделал глубокий ровный вдох. Он не хотел плакать сейчас.

— прости меня. я правда не был с тобой откровенен, я знаю, — Гриллби сжал его плечи сильнее, — я буду проводить с тобой больше времени, обещаю. хорошо?

После длинной паузы Гриллби ответил:

— Хорошо.

Про себя Санс размышлял, были ли у Гриллби другие причины для взрыва, но в конце концов он решил оставить эти мысли. Бармен ведь не стал выпытывать у него больше деталей — если он захотел бы поговорить, он не стал бы скрывать это, Санс знал это наверняка. Так было всегда. Гриллби никогда не настаивал на разговоре, но всегда был тем, что выслушает его в любое время — это было лучшей частью их отношений.

С глубоким вздохом грудь Гриллби сдавила скелета в последний раз, и огненный монстр разжал объятия.

— Мне нужно прибраться здесь, — сказал он, поднимая упавшие подносы и ставя их обратно на стол. — Одевайся, я подойду в бар через пару минут.

Санс кивнул и стал натягивать шорты, размышляя, как такой удивительный секс мог закончиться так печально.

***

Рэд откусил большой кусок бургера и проводил Санса до кухонной двери взглядом. Он откинулся на спинку дивана, смакуя вкус специй и горчицы. Он даже не помнил, когда ел её в последний раз, и чёрт возьми, паника от толпы на улице почти окупила себя. Скелет бросил взгляд на бутылку горчицы на столе и задумался, заметит ли кто-нибудь, если он стащит её себе на будущее. Никто точно не расстроится слишком сильно, к тому же его всё ещё трясло после инцидента снаружи — сегодня он точно заслужил немного приятных бонусов.

Рэд потянулся за бутылкой и сейчас же подскочил на месте — кто-то совсем рядом с ним прочистил горло. Скелет быстро повернул голову к источнику шума и увидел высокого зелёноволосого пушистого монстра, которого ему уже приходилось встречать пару месяцев назад. Как там его звали? Грязный Крыс? Хомяк Рок-н-рольщик? Блядь, он никак не мог вспомнить имя, а в его родной вселенной точно не было аналогичного монстра.

— ох, хей, — Рэд убрал руку от бутылки, в ужасе думая, как долго этот тип наблюдал за ним.

— Здарова, Рэд! Как делишки? — весело обратился к нему мохнатый монстр, зачёсывая волосы назад чёрным гребнем.

— охх, лучше. а у тебя?

— Очень даже ничего! — оживлённо ответил монстр. — Не против, если я присяду?

— да нет… — неуверенно сказал Рэд. — но только, эм, санс скоро вернётся.

— Ох, да нет, не скоро, — хомяк уже пропихивался в тесное пространство между диваном и столом. — У нас полно времени.

— что ты имеешь в ви?..

С кухни донёсся звук падающей посуды. Секунду спустя весь бар услышал восторженные крики Санса:

— гриллбз, о боже мой!

Рэд моментально покраснел и утопил голову в вороте куртки. Тем временем зеленоволосый монстр вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет и зажигалку.

— Нда, из всех, кого Гриллби приглашает за эту дверь, Санс самый шумный. Мне кажется, _любой_ может заставить этого скелета кричать, — он зажёг сигарету и прикурил.

Рэд заёрзал на своём месте. Его страшно бесило, как этот тип говорил о Сансе, но почему-то он был просто не в состоянии послать его. К тому же когда какофония стонов заполнила комнату, Рэд понял, что всё равно не сможет защитить доброе имя своего двойника. Он и в правду был ужасно шумным.

Его собеседник, казалось, был равнодушен к звукам. Он выдохнул облако дыма и улыбнулся Рэду:

— Ну как, твой кузен уже показал тебе все достопримечательности Поверхности?

Его кузен? Ох, точно. По легенде, он был кузеном Санса, приехавшим погостить из Подземелья.

— эм, да. на самом деле, теперь я живу на поверхности. здесь у вас довольно мило.

— Хмм. Не уверен, что я бы назвал «милым» то, как все эти людишки бегают вокруг, словно это их территория.

Стоны Санса резко усилились до полноценного крика. Рэд попытался мысленно блокировать шум и сфокусироваться на разговоре.

— д-да, чёртовы туристы. они устраивают свои идиотские туры даже в подземелье.

— Да не говори! И ты можешь поверить в то, что случилось сегодня?

— а ч-что случилось сегодня?

На заднем плане Санс издал резкий крик, без сомнений оповещая о своём оргазме. Рэд облегчённо вздохнул. Ему не хотелось продолжать этот неловкий разговор с незнакомцем, параллельно выслушивая стоны друга.

Его собеседник выдохнул очередное облако дыма, и запах табака заставил Рэда закашлять.

— Чувак, группа монстров наконец-то решилась выступить с заявлением! Ну, конечно, они делают это совершенно неправильно, но тем не менее, мы наконец-то получим грёбаное признание.

Рэд отмахнулся от дыма, летящего в его сторону, пытаясь сдержать слёзы от ядовитого запаха:

— о чём ты?

— Монстры из человеческих городов пропадают без вести уже несколько месяцев, и их семьи...

Голос Санса из соседней комнаты прервал его:

— гриллбз, что за…?!

—… наконец-то объединились в группу и сделали официальное заявление. Нет, конечно, это ни на что не повлияет. Посольство нихрена не будет делать, а Азгор просто тряпка, чтобы что-то кому-то доказать. Но эй, наконец-то хоть кто-то из монстров стал замечать всё то дерьмо, что происходит вокруг.

Бутылки вдоль задней стены начали раскачиваться с громким звоном, когда Санс закричал ещё громче. Рэд закрыл лицо руками. Его румянец уже освещал близлежащее пространство. Монстр напротив него продолжал что-то болтать, но Рэд мог слышать только бессвязные крики Санса. Ему хотелось уйти отсюда прямо сейчас. Блядь, возможно, стоит просто телепортироваться домой. Плевать, насколько грубым он покажется этому парню. Лишь бы свалить подальше от этих стонов.

— ГРИЛЛБЗ! ГРИЛЛБЗ, Я СЕЙЧАС…! АААА!

— Охренеть, — посмеялся монстр. — Неплохо они там развлекаются. Ты в порядке, приятель?

— д-да. о чём ты там говорил?

— Я говорю, тебе стоит прийти на одну из наших встреч. Мы делаем реальные вещи, чтобы остановить людишек, а не вот эту вот бюрократическую ерунду, которую глупцы устроили сегодня в Посольстве.

— ага, пожалуй, — проговорил Рэд, всё ещё прокручивая в голове, что он только что услышал из-за двери.

— Отлично! Дай мне свой номер, и мы сможем написать тебе дату следующей встречи. Нам всегда пригодится запасная пара рук, лап или крыльев.

Рэд дал ему свой номер телефона, и его собеседник сразу же встал из-за стола и похлопал его по плечу:

— Мы всегда рады новичкам. И давай оставим это между нами, окей? Никогда точно не знаешь, кто там подслушивает твоего кузена. Понимаешь, о чём я?

Рэд моргнул. Этот парень что, только что сказал, что Санса преследуют?

Монстр помахал Рэду на прощание и покинул бар, оставив за собой мутный след табачного дыма. Рэд с отвращением посмотрел на еду перед ним. До этого ему страшно хотелось есть, но всё произошедшее полностью подавило его чувство голода. Он хотел вернуться домой в постель. Подъём с кровати утром уже достаточно утомил его, а все эти толпы на улице забрали его последние крупицы энергии. Сейчас же стоны Санса просто измучили его вусмерть. Он не хотел больше никаких охуительных приключений сегодня.

Рэд помотал головой. Как из всех грёбанных монстров Санс мог встречаться с Гриллби? В его вселенной этот тип был тем ещё жмотом. Он просил за горчицу золото, не разрешал открыть свой счёт, даже при том, что скелет был завсегдатаем его бара годами, и вообще обращался со всеми, как с дерьмом. В этой вселенной он наверняка был душкой, как и все вокруг, но Рэд всё равно не мог выкинуть из головы картину, в которой Санса трахает мерзкий фиолетовый монстр.

Возможно, ему действительно стоит просто пойти домой. Можно написать Сансу, что ему поплохело. Наверняка он даже поверит в это. Если, конечно, ему вообще будет какое-то дело до него. Может, сейчас Санс уже пошёл на третий раунд и совершенно о нём забыл. Ну и к чёрту. Он не собирался сидеть здесь и выслушивать это снова.

Когда он уже был готов телепортироваться домой, задняя дверь распахнулась, и из неё неровной походкой вышел Санс. Он выглядел помятым и полностью промокшим от пота. Рэд посмотрел вниз на свою тарелку, концентрируясь на том, чтобы выглядеть так, будто ничего не случилось.

Санс проскользнул на место напротив него, взял со стола свой бургер и моментально вгрызся в него с удивительным энтузиазмом.

С набитым ртом он начал:

— извини. гриллби хотел поговорить со мной кое о чём.

Рэд поднял на него глаза и увидел ни намёка на стыд или вину от очевидной лжи. Серьёзно? _Поговорить?_

Санс продолжал жадно есть свою порцию:

— в любом случае, после этого нам нужно будет захватить пару вещей для дня рождения папируса. я вспомнил об этом только сегодня утром, но, эм, в понедельник нам нужно будет устроить для него вечеринку-сюрприз, хех.

— ох. д-да, конечно.

Рэд неосознанно разорвал пальцами булочку на бургере. Он не понимал, как это было возможно, но сейчас ему стало ещё хуже. День рождения Папируса. Он тоже забыл про него. И сейчас ему _действительно_ больше всего на свете хотелось оказаться в постели.

А ещё больше он хотел, чтобы его брат был здесь.

Санс расправился с бургером и начал облизывать пальцы от жира и крошек:

— на свете нет ничего лучше этих бургеров, скажу я тебе, — он посмотрел на тарелку Рэда и нахмурился. — тебе не понравилось?

Рэд пожал плечами:

— был не голоден.

Санс открыл рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но в этот момент к столу подошёл Гриллби.

— о, а вот и ты, гриллбз, — тембр Санса стал неестественно высоким, и Рэд заметил повисшее между ними напряжение.

— Да, — сказал он тихо. — Вы уже уходите?

— ага, нужно разобраться с другими делами. но я позвоню тебе позже, окей?

Гриллби кивнул и перевёл взгляд на Рэда:

— я надеялся поговорить с тобой наедине пару минут.

Санс явно не ожидал такого развития событий:

— о чём ты хочешь с ним поговорить?

— Я хотел бы познакомиться с ним, Санс, — в голосе Гриллби ощущалось едва заметное напряжение. — Если он собирается встречаться с тобой, мне важно узнать о нём больше.

— д-да без проблем, мы можем поговорить, — сказал Рэд, когда Гриллби уже садился за стол. Почему-то этот монстр внушал ему страх. Возможно, он мог бы обвинить в этом своего старого знакомого из родной вселенной, но тот Гриллби даже близко не пугал его так сильно, как этот. По крайней мере, _его_ Гриллби открыто выражал свои чувства.

— ну ладно. но я должен идти. ты не против, если я закуплюсь без тебя?

— не против, — Рэду было абсолютно наплевать на покупки для грёбаной вечеринки. Ему хотелось лишь укутаться в одеяло и забыть обо всём на свете. Если подумать, он даже мог бы поблагодарить Гриллби за удачное оправдание отказаться от похода по магазинам с Сансом.

— окей, я быстро. андайн уже заказала всё заранее, так что мне осталось только забрать готовые покупки. вы, ребята, хорошо проведите время, — закончив объяснения, Санс сразу же телепортировался прочь.

Рэд повернулся к огненному монстру с натянутой улыбкой. Гриллби сложил руки на столе перед лицом и уставился на скелета в упор. Никто не начинал разговор. Напряжение нарастало, и Рэд уже начать потеть.

Когда разумное время для паузы истекло, скелет прочистил горло и начал сам:

— эм, ну так что?

— Тебе понравилось шоу? — негромко спросил Гриллби.

— чего?

— Я спрашиваю, понравилось ли тебе шоу. Я знаю, что ты всё прекрасно слышал. Я лишь хочу узнать, получил ли ты от этого какое-то удовольствие.

Вместо ответа Рэд прошипел что-то бессвязное. Что за хуйню нёс этот тип? Как вообще ему пришло в голову что-то подобное? Это что, какой-то больной фетиш?

— Извини, что ты сказал? Я ничего не понял. Надеюсь, в постели ты лучше, чем в разговоре.

Ярость закипела в Рэде почти мгновенно.

— у тебя какие-то проблемы или что?! — закричал он. Скорее всего, весь бар смотрел сейчас на него, но ему было плевать.

— _Ты_ моя проблема.

— что я, блядь, сделал?!

— Ты трахаешься с Сансом, верно?

— это то, что он тебе сказал? что мы _трахаемся?_ — он думал, это было чем-то большим, чем секс, но раз Санс назвал это так, то, видимо, Рэд просто ошибался.

— Нет, об этом знает весь город после вашей маленькой шалости в лаборатории.

Рэд застыл на мгновение, сбитый с толку. Как, блядь, Гриллби узнал об этом? Внезапное прозрение озарило его — _ёбаная Альфис, чтоб её_.

— Я приму твоё молчание за подтверждение. Позволь мне быть с тобой честным — у тебя нет никакого права быть с Сансом.

— и почему же это?

— Санс плохо справляется с четырьмя отношениями одновременно, понимает он это или нет.

— так значит ториэль и папирус тебя тоже беспокоят?

— Нет. Только ты.

— так, ещё раз. чем я, блядь, тебе не угодил?

Огонь Гриллби вспыхнул на мгновение:

— Во-первых, какого чёрта тебе вздумалось трахаться с самим собой? Это просто мерзко. Надеюсь, здесь мне не нужно вдаваться в подробности и объяснять причины?

Рэд сильно покраснел. Нет, не нужно.

— Во-вторых, и вот это куда важнее, ты создаёшь Сансу множество проблем, даже несмотря на то, что он сам не хочет этого признавать.

— каких проблем? я нихрена ему не сделал!

— А ты видел его в последнее время? Я не виделся с ним неделями, и даже при этом я могу сказать, что он не спал несколько последних дней. Он выглядит так, словно может рассыпаться в любой момент.

— с чего ты взял, что это из-за меня?

— А из-за кого? По странному стечению обстоятельств сразу после того, как ты попал сюда, у Санса начался затяжной период сильной депрессии. Я где-то вру?

Рэд ссутулился. Этот тип методично подтверждал все его сомнения обо всех этих… трудностях с Сансом. Почему он вообще был здесь? И почему вообще начал трахать _себя самого?_

— Хочешь, дам тебе совет? Уходи. Возвращайся в свой мир и оставь Санса в покое.

— или что?

— Или ничего. Но эй, это всего лишь покажет, насколько ты заботишься о его психическом здоровье. Но, похоже, ты бы осмелился уйти, только если бы что-то угрожало твоей собственной шкуре.

— да пошёл ты! Это не то, что я имел в виду, и ты… совершенно не знаешь, о чём говоришь!

— Поверь мне, я могу читать Санса, как открытую книгу. Он начал приходить ко мне в бар и говорить со мной _задолго_ до того, как признался в чём-то Ториэль или Папирусу. Можешь быть уверен, я знаю, о чём говорю. Так что проваливай, пока окончательно всё не испортишь.

Позади скелета раздался негромкий хлопок — очевидно, Санс вернулся. Рэд продолжал смотреть на Гриллби с открытым ртом, когда тот поднялся из-за стола, улыбнулся и помахал ему на прощание.

— О, Санс, это и правда было быстро, — ласково обратился он к другу. — Ты купил всё, что нужно?

Санс подошёл к столу, нервно улыбаясь и держа руки в карманах:

— да, я же говорил, плёвое дело. сложнее всего было спрятать всё это, — он посмотрел на обоих монстров с тревогой. — вы уже закончили?

Прежде чем Рэд успел сказать хоть слово, Гриллби ответил:

— О да. Это был прекрасный разговор. Я знаю, что собеседник из меня так себе, Рэд, но у нас действительно вышла отличная беседа.

Рэд смотрел на него стеклянным взглядом, даже не зная, что ответить. Ему хотелось разорвать этого уёбка на части каждым своим бластером по-очереди, но, возможно, делать это перед своим двойником было не лучшей идеей.

— ну что, ты готов? — спросил Санс. — приём у врача уже скоро, и я хотел прийти чуть пораньше, спросить кое о чём.

Рэд оторвал взгляд от Гриллби, чтобы посмотреть на Санса. Он не замечал этого раньше, но теперь сразу обратил внимание на тёмные круги под его глазами и ссутуленные плечи. Он выглядел измотанным до предела. Неужели ублюдок был прав? Неужели Рэд и вправду стал причиной возвращения к Сансу депрессии? Он мог бы обвинить в этом страх перед сбросом, но… Санс стал впадать в свои приступы задолго до истории с Флауи. Возможно, ему просто стоило прекратить обманывать себя.

— рэд, с тобой всё нормально? — прошептал над его ухом Санс, тряся за плечо. — у тебя приступ?

Рэд помотал головой и стал немедля выбираться из-за стола:

— нет, пойдём.

Санс сжал его руку сильнее и улыбнулся Гриллби:

— спасибо за обед и… за всё, гриллбз. мы ещё поговорим позже, хорошо?

Гриллби кивнул, на его лице тоже застыла улыбка. Рэд бросил на бармена озлобленный взгляд. Он ненавидел этого ублюдка всей душой, просто хотел врезать ему по роже и…

Его мысли прервала телепортация Санса. Их подбросило в пустоту и выкинуло в пустом коридоре. Прямо перед ними была дверь с табличкой «Гарри Дж. Смит, Врач-психиатр». Санс толкнул дверь, и они с Рэдом вошли в тесную комнатку с несколькими креслами в ряд. На одном кресле сидела зелёная ящерица с человеческим журналом о секретах макияжа. Напротив неё располагалось окошко регистрации с человеческим доктором по другую сторону.

— эй, джесси! — радостно поприветствовал человека Санс.

Она оторвала взгляд от газеты и широко улыбнулась:

— Санс! Надо же, как же я рада тебя видеть! Как поживаешь?

— хех, вполне неплохо, — его улыбка заметно дёрнулась. — я договорился о времени с доком, он передал тебе?

Секретарь добродушно улыбнулась и кивнула:

— Да, в прошлый раз ты пропустил… ого, ничего себе, сколько приёмов ты уже пропустил?

Санс засунул руки в карманы:

— семь или типа того? я, ох, уже сбился со счёту, — свет в его зрачках мигнул.

— Ну что же, всякое бывает. Мы рады, что ты вернулся! А это Папирус? Никогда не думала, что вы с ним близнецы!

— ох, хех, нет, мы с ним не близнецы. это мой кузен, рэд. а это джесси, она та ещё чудачка, а ещё она готовит лучшее в мире шоколадное печение. даже лучше, чем у тори.

— Ой, да прекрати!

Женщина перевела весёлый взгляд на Рэда:

— Очень приятно познакомиться. Я даже не знала, что у Санса есть кузены.

— ага, — вяло ответил ей Рэд. — до недавнего времени мы почти не общались, — он пожал плечами. — ну знаете, так бывает.

— Ну что ж, воссоединение семей — это чудесно, — сказала она, сияя улыбкой. — Сейчас я скажу доктору Смиту, что вы пришли. Только как-то вы немного рановато.

— да, насчёт этого. я думал, может, мы смогли бы записать рэда на короткий приём здесь? ему нужно поговорить с кем-нибудь, и мне кажется, док будет отличным шансом.

Рэд сделал шаг назад:

— что?

Санс повернулся к нему, его улыбка дрогнула:

— ну, ты знаешь, разговор с кем-нибудь всегда идёт на пользу.

— с какого перепугу ты решил, что я захочу говорить с каким-то блядским человеческим доктором? я могу поговорить с тобой, или с папсом, или с кем угодно ещё.

— ну, — Санс бездумно пнул ногой воздух. — о некоторых вещах трудно говорить с теми, кого знаешь.

— о каких таких вещах?

— ну например… о твоём брате?

Слова Санса рухнули на него каменной глыбой. Вот оно. Это был его предел.

— пошёл ты на хуй, санс! — Санс отпрянул назад. — пошёл на хуй ты, и твой ёбаный дружок, и твой блядский доктор, и никчёмные дни рождения, и все вы, пошли вы все на хуй!

Рэд пнул кресло, повредив ногу. Он чувствовал на себе взгляды всех присутствующих в комнате, и ему было на это совершенно насрать. Он телепортировался прямо в свою комнату и свалился на кровать. Он просто будет спать. Похуй, если кто-то будет пытаться вытащить его из постели. Он не сдвинется с места, пока не захочет этого сам. И вряд ли это случится в ближайшем будущем.


	21. Бургерпентс — самый нормальный персонаж в этой истории

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дополнительные теги для этой главы: Краткое упоминание суицидальных мыслей, краткое упоминание игр с ножами, краткое упоминание хлыстов, укусов и царапин.

Папирус задумчиво рассматривал содержимое холодильника. Ему нужно было приготовить завтрак или разогреть один из бесчисленных контейнеров с оставшейся едой. Наверное, стоило разогреть готовое: в холодильнике уже не осталось места под ещё один контейнер. Но Папирус слишком сильно хотел заняться полноценной готовкой. Он аккуратно достал коробку яиц, стараясь не потревожить шаткие горы контейнеров с едой. Упаковка была слишком лёгкой, и скелет ожидаемо обнаружил в ней единственное оставшееся яйцо.

Он разочарованно вздохнул. Этого не хватит, чтобы накормить всех. Наверное, тогда стоило разогреть готовое, но он просто поставил яйца обратно и захлопнул дверцу, решив, что не так уж и голоден.

За окном раздался раскат грома. Всё утро по крыше монотонно барабанил дождь, и весь дом скрипел под порывами ветра. В такую погоду Папирусу сегодня предстояло работать. Сейчас он предпочёл бы просто лежать на диване с Сансом и Рэдом — бездумно смотреть телевизор или играть в игры.

Но у Санса не было настроения, а Рэд не выходил из своей комнаты уже три дня.

В пятницу вечером Санс как обычно забрал брата из города. На его лице были следы слёз, но когда Папирус спросил его об этом, он просто промолчал. Вскоре стало ясно, что Рэд с Сансом поссорились: когда Папирус попробовал зайти к Рэду в спальню, дверь оказалась заперта. Когда же он попросил брата телепортировать его внутрь, Санс отказался:

_— если он не хочет меня видеть, то я не собираюсь настаивать._

Выходные прошли просто ужасно. Папирус снова и снова стучал к Рэду, но все его усилия были напрасны. Даже Санс игнорировал его, предпочитая замкнуться в своих обидах. Все эти два дня он лежал на диване в гостиной и бубнил себе что-то под нос, Папирус же сидел в своей комнате и смотрел милые видео с животными в интернете. Он никак не мог дождаться, когда же двое скелетов оставят своё инфантильное поведение.

Папирус вошёл в гостиную. Санс сидел на своём обычном месте на диване, бездумно уставившись в экран телевизора — там на сцене, окружённый микрофонами, стоял Король Азгор.

—… отнеслись к этому вопросу со всей серьёзностью, — говорил он успокаивающим тоном. — Я прошу, чтобы монстры позволили Королевской гвардии и Национальной полиции расследовать эти случаи без вмешательства общественности, дабы ускорить процесс.

Кадр сменился на толпу протестующую, размахивающих плакатами у стен Посольства. Диктор начал говорить:

— Король Азгор произнёс свою речь сразу через несколько дней после того, как монстры обратились в Посольство с официальной жалобой, касающейся пропавших. Протестующие утверждают, что все они пропадали после общения с офицерами человеческой полиции за пределами территории, контролируемой монстрами.

Сюжет сменился прогнозом погоды, и Папирус отвернулся от экрана, чтобы посмотреть на брата. Санс сидел, скрестив руки на груди, под его глазами залегли густые тени. За звуками грозы и шторма было отчётливо слышно, как он постукивал пятками по обивке дивана.

— САНС.

Его брат хмыкнул в ответ, всё ещё не смотря в его сторону.

— САНС, Я БЕСПОКОЮСЬ О РЭДЕ.

Скелет продолжал смотреть в экран телевизора, за окном прогремел оглушительный раскат грома. Папирус разочарованно переступил с ноги на ногу. Он больше не мог это терпеть — ему хотелось прямо сейчас разобраться с той неразберихой, которая творилась между этими двумя, но уже скоро ему нужно было быть на работе. После мучительных раздумий он вытащил из кармана телефон и набрал сообщение Андайн:

* Я ДУМАЮ, МНЕ НУЖНО ВЗЯТЬ ВЫХОДНОЙ ПО БОЛЕЗНИ, НАДЕЮСЬ, ЭТО НЕ СТАНЕТ БОЛЬШОЙ ПРОБЛЕМОЙ. ПРОШУ ПРОЩЕНИЯ ЗА ПОЗДНЕЕ ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ!

Папирус сел на диван рядом с братом и тяжело вздохнул. Он терпеть не мог лишние выходные. Ему нравилось проводить время вне дома, и он просто обожал свою работу. Конечно, сегодня погода была не самой подходящей, и он сомневался, что много туристов придут на его экскурсию, но раз уж ему всё равно не удастся насладиться выходным с теми, кого он любит, было бы здорово отвлечься от этой глупой ссоры за работой. Однако рано или поздно проблему надо было решать, и чем позднее он займётся этим, тем сложнее будет задача.

Его телефон в руке завибрировал:

* Я бы удивилась, если бы хоть кто-то притащился на экскурсию в такую погоду! С днём рождения, зануда! Наслаждайся законным выходным! Чуть позже мы придём на вечеринку!

Папирус замер, уставившись в телефон, пока на экране не высветились ещё два сообщения:

* Забудь про то, что я написала! Я имела в виду, что просто закину тебе подарок!!! Только подарок! Никаких вечеринок!!!

* ЧЁРТ!!!! Не дай своему брату узнать, что ты знаешь, идёт??

Папирус продолжал смотреть на телефон, не зная, что ответить. Он забыл о своём дне рождения. Последнее время он плохо следил за ходом времени, и Санс не напомнил ему. На самом деле, его брат не обменялся с ним ни словом сегодня.

И это точно не было попыткой Санса удивить его неожиданной вечеринкой. Они с Андайн устраивали для него вечеринки-сюрпризы уже пять лет подряд. В каком-то роде это стало традицией. Каждый год Санс будил его поздравлениями и подарками, прежде чем отвести на прогулку в город, а ближе к полудню они возвращались в дом, полный гостей. Это всегда было невероятно, даже если он и знал о вечеринке заранее.

Но сегодня от Санса не было ни поздравлений, ни подарков.

Видимо, он просто забыл.

Папирус подтянул ноги к груди, борясь со слезами, и напечатал ответ:

* ПОНЯТИЯ НЕ ИМЕЮ, О ЧЁМ ТЫ! НО СПАСИБО ЗА ПОЗДРАВЛЕНИЯ.

Он бросил телефон на диван и положил подбородок на колени. На глаза наворачивались слёзы, но он не хотел, чтобы Санс заметил это. Теперь ему захотелось уйти на работу. Может быть, стоило написать Андайн, что он передумал.

Нет. Это только заставит её беспокоиться. Андайн знала, что каждый год в этот день Папирус выбирался с братом в город. Она точно заподозрит неладное, и если ей станет известно, что Санс забыл о дне рождения… Он не хотел бы быть свидетелем её ярости.

От этой мысли Папирус почти улыбнулся. Как же он скучал по Андайн. Когда они переехали на Поверхность, обязанности капитана гвардии захватили её с головой. Тогда Папирус ещё приходил к ним с Альфис в гости на «тренировки» по воскресеньям. Тренировки представляли собой продолжительные спарринг-сессии, которые потом плавно перетекали в уроки готовки и просмотр аниме с едой и напитками.

Но годы шли, и Андайн всё меньше удавалось проводить со скелетом хоть сколько-то времени. У неё стало слишком много дел — быстро растущая популяция монстров, поиски пропавших и управление всей Королевской гвардией. И потому воскресные тренировки стали проходить уже без неё. Альфис всеми силами поддерживала традицию вместо капитана, на плечах которой находился весь город. Но в конце концов последние несколько недель Папирус перестал приходить вовсе.

Андайн просто не могла уделить ему время при всём желании. И Папирус понимал, сколь многим она жертвовала, чтобы оказаться на сегодняшней вечеринке. Как же ему не терпелось увидеться с ней.

— бро?

Папирус повернулся на голос. Санс смотрел на него с беспокойством.

— разве я не должен сейчас подбросить тебя до работы?

— Я ВЗЯЛ ВЫХОДНОЙ, — сухо ответил Папирус.

— оу, — Санс на секунду задумался. — из-за дождя?

— НЕТ. ЧТОБЫ ПОМИРИТЬ ВАС С РЭДОМ.

— почему бы тебе просто не забить на это? — он помрачнел ещё сильнее.

Папирус отпустил колени и спрыгнул с дивана:

— ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЫ ПРОСТО СМЕХОТВОРНО УПРЯМ! ТЕБЕ НУЖНО ИЗВИНИТЬСЯ ПЕРЕД НИМ, ЧТОБЫ ВСЁ, НАКОНЕЦ, ВСТАЛО НА СВОИ МЕСТА.

— он наорал на меня, папс!

— И ЧТО С ТОГО?!

— он сам сказал мне отвалить!

— МНЕ ВСЁ РАВНО!

— если уж я упрям, то он точно не лучше!

— ТЫ ПРАВ! ТАК И ЕСТЬ! НО, ВОЗМОЖНО, ТЕБЕ СТОИТ БЫТЬ ЛУЧШЕ НЕГО! В КОНЦЕ КОНЦОВ, ЭТО ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ ПОМОЧЬ ЕМУ В ПЯТНИЦУ! ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ ВЗЯТЬ ЕГО В ГОРОД, ЧТОБЫ ОН ВСТАЛ С ПОСТЕЛИ И НАЧАЛ СПРАВЛЯТЬСЯ С ДЕПРЕССИЕЙ!

— я пытался! мы пошли в гриллбиз, а потом к моему доктору! я хотел записать его на приём, но он просто взбесился!

Папирус замер:

— ТЫ ПРОСТО ПРИВЁЛ ЕГО ТУДА?

— что ты имеешь в виду?

— ТЫ ДАЖЕ НЕ ПОСОВЕТОВАЛСЯ С НИМ ЗАРАНЕЕ?

— нет! но ведь ты сделал то же самое со мной, помнишь? и я до сих пор благодарен тебе за это! это было лучшим решением, какое ты за меня принимал!

— Санс, — голос Папируса понизился почти до шёпота, — ты был… на грани самоубийства. У меня просто не было выбора.

Ещё один выбор прошлого лежал теперь на его совести.

— а откуда ты знаешь, что рэд сейчас не на грани самоубийства?

— Я знаю это, — Папирус был уверен. Рэд был в депрессии, но он добился больших улучшений с тех пор, как только оказался в этом мире. Он хорошо держался, даже после того, как они узнали об угрозе сброса.

Высокий скелет невольно взглянул на дверь спальни Рэда, и в его мысли сейчас же закрались сомнения.

— По крайней мере до недавнего времени. Не представляю, что с ним творится сейчас, он всё ещё не выходит из комнаты, — Папирус снова повернулся к брату — тот держал руки в карманах и не отводил взгляда от своих колен. — Санс, почему ты решил, что для Рэда так будет лучше?

Санс пожал плечами:

— потому что это сработало со мной.

— НЕ ВСЁ ТО, ЧТО СРАБОТАЛО С ТОБОЙ, СРАБОТАЕТ И С НИМ! — Папирус нетерпеливо топнул ногой.

— что ж, видимо, я просто идиот!

— ТЫ НЕ ИДИОТ! — прорычал младший брат. — ТЫ ПРОСТО ТАК… НЕДАЛЬНОВИДЕН!

— ладно-ладно, хорошо! я недальновиден! прости! — Санс перешёл на крик.

— СКАЖИ ЭТО ЕМУ, А НЕ МНЕ!

— хорошо! я скажу ему! — он встал и грубо схватил брата за руку. Папирус не успел моргнуть, как они уже оказались рядом с кроватью Рэда.

Дезориентированный после неожиданной телепортации, Папирус споткнулся и ударился о подоконник. Он посмотрел на Санса — тот просто стоял, смотря в пустоту со скрещенными на груди руками.

— Это точно было необходимо, Санс?! — прошептал высокий скелет. Старший брат проигнорировал слова, отказываясь даже взглянуть в его сторону. Папирус шумно выдохнул, в нём всё сильней закипала злость.

Он посмотрел на кровать — её состояние было просто ужасным. Простыни съехали, обнажив рельефный матрас, подушки без наволочек криво лежали у стены, из их швов торчали перья, а в центре постели лежала дрожащая куча из одеял, окрашенных красноватыми пятнами и разводами.

— Рэд? — тихо окликнул Папирус, осторожно садясь на кровать. Комнату озарила вспышка молнии, и вслед за ней последовал сильный раскат грома. Куча одеял вскрикнула и задрожала с новой силой.

Папирус положил руку на плотную материю и ласковым тоном начал успокаивать друга:

— Всё хорошо! Это просто молния! Знаю, она может сбить с толку, но это совершенно нормальное природное явление и...

— я знаю, что такое молния, — отозвался приглушённый голос.

— Оу, — Папирус сделал паузу и перевёл взгляд на брата — тот всё ещё смотрел куда угодно, но не на него. Как бы он хотел, чтобы Санс сейчас сказал что-нибудь, вместо того чтобы продолжать упрямиться. — Что ж, тогда ты также должен знать, что бояться молнии — совершенно нормально! Впервые столкнувшись с грозой на Поверхности, я, Великий Папирус, тоже был напуган! Но после того, как Санс объяснил мне, насколько мала вероятность попасть под удал молнии в помещении, я понял, что...

— я не боюсь.

Папирус хмыкнул. Эти двое намеренно хотели всё усложнить!

— Рэд, пожалуйста, вылезай из своего убежища. Я очень беспокоюсь за тебя!

Ком одеял не двигался.

— Когда ты в последний раз ел?

— не важно.

— Разумеется, важно! Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты хотя бы телепортировался из комнаты и ел!

В комнате повисла тишина, заполненная лишь мерным шумом дождя.

— Рэд, — раздражённо продолжил Папирус, — ты знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне обо всём, что тебя беспокоит.

— это не важно.

— если это так расстраивает тебя, значит это важно, — подал голос Санс, наконец-то смотря в их сторону, в его глазах отражалось чувство вины.

Одеяла отчаянно задрожали и громкое, но приглушённое материей рыдание пронзило тишину. Папирус бросился раскапывать одеяла, пока, наконец, не нашёл голову Рэда — его лицо было в следах многодневных слёз, а кости громко дрожали от плача. Папирус потянул ослабевшего скелета к себе на колени и стал успокаивающе гладить его затылок.

— Расскажи нам, что случилось, прошу. Мы здесь, чтобы выслушать тебя!

Через удушливый всхлип Рэд виновато проговорил:

— это его день рождения.

Боковым зрением Папирус заметил, как Санс подпрыгнул на месте от внезапного осознания.

— Обещаю, что я, Великий Папирус, буду готов выслушать всё, что тебе нужно сказать, пусть даже в свой день рождения! Что бы ни случилось, я с тобой!

Рэд снова зарыл лицо в одеяла:

— нет, это день рождения _моего_ папируса.

Оу. Папирус быстро избавился от секундного укола разочарования в душе.

— я просто ублюдок! — Рэд прокричал в ткань.

— Что? Нет, ты не ублюдок!

— ты не понимаешь! — Рэд посмотрел на друга заплаканными глазами. — я оставил его! я _бросил_ его там! в свой день рождения он совершенно один, и всё потому что я оказался настолько дерьмовым братом!

— ты не дерьмовый брат, — вмешался Санс, опускаясь на колени, чтобы сравняться с кроватью. — рэд, ты наименее дерьмовый брат, которого заслужил другой папирус. ты так долго терпел его насилие и...

Рэд вскочил с колен высокого скелета:

— какое ещё насилие? он не мучает меня! — он задрал рукав своей куртки, обнажая глубокие шрамы на предплечье. — я просил его об этом! мне это нравится! это приятно! меня это заводит, ёбаный ж ты в рот!

Так значит, Папирус всё понял правильно. Рэд наслаждался болью. Что ж, это стало облегчением. Он искренне надеялся, что его двойник не был жестоким отморозком, и теперь у него были на то все доказательства.

— и что с того?

Душа Папируса ушла в пятки. Он повернулся к брату. Нет, он не может… он же не будет…

— это не даёт ему никакого права творить всё это.

— Санс, нет, — Папирус помотал головой. Он должен был остановить своего брата, прежде чем он продолжит.

— это омерзительно, — лицо Санса исказил гнев. — абсолютно омерзительно делать это после всего того, что вы пережили.

— Санс, остановись, сейчас же, — тихо взмолился Папирус.

— нет! если он собирается опускаться до такого, пережив…

— какая же ты мразь, — тихо сказал Рэд, окончательно отстраняясь от Папируса. В следующую секунду он уже испарился в воздухе.

Папирус вскочил на ноги, сжимая кулаки. Он знал, почему его брат сказал всё это. Он знал, что он чувствовал. Но это не давало ему никакого права, абсолютно никакого права перекладывать свои проблемы на Рэда.

— бро, — позвал его Санс, виновато сводя брови. — я…

— ТЫ ТАКОЙ ПРИДУРОК! — перебил его брат. Он вылетел из комнаты, хлопнув за собой дверью, оставляя Санса хорошо обдумать свой поступок.

***

Рэд завороженно смотрел на кроны деревьев, закрывающие пасмурное небо. Россыпь зелёных листьев колыхалась под шквальным ветром, осыпая каплями дождя его и так уже мокрое от слёз лицо. Он лежал на земле в лесу, и, хоть от дождя его защищало одеяло, мокрая холодная грязь уже вовсю просачивалась через плотную материю. В небе мелькнула молния, и Рэд завернулся в свой кокон, прячась от неизбежного раската грома. Он бы очень хотел быть под крышей в такую погоду, но ему нужно было побыть одному. Ему нужно было время, чтобы подумать.

Рэд потёр глазницы. Он не хотел рассказывать Сансу о своих пристрастиях к боли. Откровенно говоря, он стыдился этого. Осуждающие взгляды братьев при виде глубоких шрамов раз за разом заставляли его усомниться в своей нормальности. Но сегодня ему не оставили выбора. Он должен был сказать правду — не ради себя, а ради Босса. Он больше не мог терпеть эти нападки на своего брата, когда того даже не было здесь, чтобы защититься. Это Рэд был виноват во всём. Даже сейчас он ужасно скучал по тому приливу удовольствия, что давали ему зубы и хлысты Папируса, а в самые смелые дни и ножи.

Но больше всего он скучал по его тёплым объятиям, по их коротким нежным моментам любви. Даже при том, что в последний раз они разделяли что-то подобное уже очень давно.

Но какая, к чёрту, разница? Это не давало Сансу права говорить такие вещи. Что он вообще понимал в этом? Санс лишь знал, что у Рэда были шрамы и что он наслаждается болью. И за это он назвал его Папируса _омерзительным_. Это было просто нечестно.

Рэд продолжал размышлять обо всём, что случилось, пока нить мыслей не привела его к простому вопросу: зачем он был здесь? Чтобы время от времени трахаться с Сансом и Папирусом до конца своей жизни? Он не посещал лабораторию уже несколько недель. Да, он долго болел, но что мешало ему вернуться туда сейчас? Ему нужно было доставить в этот мир брата или, на худой конец, вернуться и остаться там с ним.

Быть может, Гриллби был прав. Быть может, он действительно был всего лишь эгоцентричной занозой в заднице. Он снова выбешивал Санса, вгоняя его в новые круги депрессии. Всё, о чём беспокоился Рэд — это удачно подвернувшийся секс и безопасность, которую могла предложить эта вселенная.

Нет. Неправда. Несмотря на разногласия с Сансом, с братьями его связывало нечто куда большее, чем секс. Ему были безумно важны они оба, и ничего не изменилось бы, встреть он их в своей пропащей родной вселенной. Этот мир баловал его не только безопасностью, но и любовью братьев.

Любовью.

Небо над ним ещё не прояснилось от серых зловещих туч, но шторм заметно ослаб. Теперь дождь моросил мелкими каплями, и листья мягко шелестели на лёгком ветру.

Эта связь, что была у него с Сансом, Папирусом и его братом. Это была… любовь?

Его душа загудела в груди, смесь тепла и сожаления распространилась по всему его телу.

Он зарычал, уткнувшись в одеяло. Что он творил? Лежать здесь посреди леса — какой в этом был смысл? Его Папируса не было здесь, он не мог быть здесь, а Рэд плакал по тому, что всё равно никак не смог бы изменить. Ему нужно было перестать упиваться своим горем и вернуть разум в нужное русло. Если сейчас он не мог воссоединиться с братом, значит ему стоило позаботиться о том Папирусе, который был рядом с ним. В конце концов, это и его день рождения тоже, и он совсем не заслужил того, как с ним обращались двойники все последние дни.

Рэд вывернул карманы своей куртки. Его телефон разрядился вчера. За два выходных дня он получил сообщения только от обеспокоенного Папируса и того странного типа из бара, который приглашал его в свой античеловеческий клуб, или как это там называлось? Кроме телефона в карманах лежала его пропускная карта в лабораторию и 30G.

Чёрт, тридцать? Ну и какой же подарок можно купить на эти деньги? Но возвращаться домой и просить взаймы он не собирался — он справится и сам.

Рэд выпутался из промокших одеял. Помедлив пару минут, чтобы собраться с мыслями, он телепортировался в центр города. Дождь здесь ещё не ослаб, на тротуарах люди и монстры под зонтами спешили по своим делам. Рэд почувствовал, как последние остатки сухого тепла оставляют его — ливень заливал его одежду и пронизывал холодной влагой до костей.

Он огляделся по сторонам. Обычно вдоль улицы стояли торговцы, продававшие мелкие сувениры, цветы и другие подарки, но сегодня их не было из-за дождя. На другой стороне дороги располагался ансамбль высоких зданий, Посольство во всей своей красе и дорогущий с виду отель. На этой стороне был бар Гриллби (он вряд ли захочет зайти туда в ближайшее время), супермаркет электроники и тематический магазин МТТ. Гаджеты были ему не по карману, а вот в тематическом магазине, возможно, он смог бы что-нибудь подыскать. И кстати, Папирус ведь смотрел эти шоу. Кажется, он попал точно по адресу.

Рэд ворвался в магазин и сразу же был застигнул врасплох интерьером в ярко-розовых тонах внутри. От модной одежды до красочных игрушек и униформы рыжего сотрудника-кота — всё здесь чествовало самолюбивого робота-телезвезду.

Рэд подошёл к полке с игрушками и проверил цену плюшевого Меттатона размером с его ладонь, украшенного розовыми стразами. 150G за такую поебень? Он бросил безделушку обратно на полку. Спешно прошерстив стеллажи, он понял, что с 30G в этом магазине делать нечего.

Он стал отходить от полки и чуть не врезался в монстра со шваброй позади себя. Бубня что-то себе под нос, сотрудник сердито протирал мокрые следы от входа в магазин до полки с игрушками. Посмотрев на себя, Рэд понял, что все эти лужи были от его насквозь промокшей одежды.

— ох, извини, приятель.

Кот широко улыбнулся:

— Это не проблема, сэр! Я просто выполняю свою работу! — его глаз задёргался. — Возможно, вам уместно будет предложить наш элитный брендовый МТТ-зонт?

— ох, он ведь явно стоит больше 30g?

Улыбка кота дёрнулась.

— Вот там в углу товары по распродаже, — сказал он, указывая вглубь магазина. В этот момент раздался звон колокольчика на входе, и в магазин зашла большая шумная группа туристов. Они разошлись по помещению, и каждый оставлял за собой мокрый след. Кот со злостью поставил швабру обратно в ведро и направился к кассе. — Я сдаюсь.

Рэд направился вглубь магазина к маленькому стенду распродажи. Почти на всех товарах по скидке были трещины, разрывы или пятна, но даже при этом цены всё равно были неподъёмными. Скелет уже был готов сдаться и отправиться на поиски другого магазина, когда его взгляд зацепился за оборванный розовый шарф с ценником в «скромные» 25G. Он облегчённо вздохнул, взял шарф и сразу понёс его на кассу, где его уже ждала длинная очередь из туристов.

Встав в очередь, он посмотрел в окно — погода налаживалась. Небо уже почти прояснилось, дождь стих, здание Посольства впечатляюще сияло в лучах солнца, пробивающихся сквозь тучи, и…

Это что… Грязный Крыс?

Как бы там его не звали, это точно был он. Он стоял там с группой монстров и одним человеком. Странно. Он разве не говорил, что ненавидит людей?

Высокий человек с грязными волосами, казалось, показывал им дорогу. Он указывал на переулок между высокими домами и зданием Посольства. Один из монстров — сноудрейк — полетел в переулок, оставляя за собой перья. Человек повернулся к группе лицом, и душа Рэда замерла в груди. Это был тот самый тип, который когда-то фотографировал их с Сансом у входа в лабораторию. Он не мог не узнать эти тёмные глаза и пугающе расширенные зрачки. Странное чувство дежавю снова сковало его. Откуда он мог его знать?

Рэд продолжал наблюдать: было видно, что Грязный Крыс был чем-то раздражён. Он показывал пальцем на переулок, где только что скрылся из виду сноудрейк, и, казалось, кричал на человека. В следующую секунду человек заломил руку монстра назад и на какой-то момент Рэду показалось, что его окружила чёрная и красная магия. Скелет моргнул, и видение исчезло. Грязный Крыс был на земле и пытался отползти назад, его солнечные очки съехали с носа. Человек взмахнул рукой в сторону Посольства и сердито уставился на монстров.

— СЭР!

Рэд отвёл взгляд от окна. Очередь перед ним уже растворилась, и кассир смотрел на него с фальшивой улыбкой. Позади нетерпеливо ворчали люди. Скелет подошёл к кассе, протянул коту шарф и 30G и снова посмотрел в сторону окна — с этой точки вид на Посольство перекрывала дверь.

Рыжий кот быстро пробил покупку и вернул Рэду сдачу и чек. Скелет взял пакет с покупкой и спешно направился к двери.

— Спасибочки! Желаю ПОТРЯ-САЮЩЕГО дня! — выкрикнул вслед сотрудник.

Рэд вышел на мокрый тротуар и посмотрел в сторону Посольства. От Грязного Крыса и его компании не осталось и следа. Возможно, если Рэд напишет ему сообщение, тот скажет, где они и чем занимаются. Но как только скелет вытащил телефон и попытался его разблокировать, он вспомнил, что тот был разряжен.

— Да, я видела их у здания, — слева от него прозвучал женский голос, — но я точно не знаю, куда они пропали, — Рэд обернулся к источнику звука и увидел женщину в униформе с заплетёнными в косу волосами. Она говорила по рации, нахмурив лоб.

Если за ними следила полиция, то Рэд точно не хотел бы оказаться рядом с той кучкой монстров. За эти несколько недель он и так натерпелся сполна, чтобы наживать себе лишние проблемы или втягивать в них других скелетов, связываясь с группой, к которой он не имел никакого отношения. Да и потом, редкие капли дождя всё ещё падали с неба, и Рэд не хотел, чтобы его подарок промок. Он убрал телефон обратно в карман, решив связаться с зеленоволосым монстром после того, как зарядит девайс. Ему хотелось узнать, кем был тот человек и откуда он может его знать. После чего он забудет об этой кучке идиотов и никогда не свяжется с ними снова.

Мысленно подготовившись к конфликту, он телепортировался домой.

***

Папирус сидел на диване, сложив руки на груди, и безучастно смотрел игровое шоу МТТ. Его взгляд невольно опустился на телефон. Он отправил Рэду сообщение около часа назад, прося поговорить с ним наедине, но ответа по-прежнему не было. Папирус даже не был уверен, что у скелета был с собой телефон, но он точно не собирался возвращаться в комнату Рэда, чтобы проверить это. Насколько ему было известно, Санс всё ещё был там, и у Папируса не было никакого желания говорить с ним.

В этот момент дверь в спальню Рэда приоткрылась, и через щель Папирус увидел голову Санса. Их взгляды встретились, прежде чем Папирус отвёл глаза, вновь обращаясь к экрану телевизора, решительно отказываясь смотреть на брата.

С тихим хлопком Санс возник перед телевизором — его плечи были ссутулены, а руки скрывались в карманах куртки.

Папирус смотрел на него несколько секунд, прежде чем грубо спросить:

— ЧТО?

Санс немного съёжился и тихо проговорил:

— с днём рождения, папс.

— Я СМОТРЮ ТЕЛЕВИЗОР. ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, НЕ МЕШАЙ.

Санс развернулся к экрану и нажал кнопку выключения. Папирус отвёл взгляд, его брат всё ещё не сдвигался с места.

— прости, бро. я… не знаю, как я мог забыть.

— ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ДУМАЕШЬ, ЧТО МНЕ НЕ ВСЁ РАВНО?

Ему было не всё равно. Гораздо больше, чем он мог признаться даже себе. Но он не хотел, чтобы Санс увидел, как он плачет по столь глупому поводу. И к тому же, то, как Санс поступил с Рэдом, сейчас волновало Папируса сильнее.

— я… — Санс кашлянул. — я знаю, тебе не всё равно. и я правда прошу прощения.

— ЭТИ ИЗВИНЕНИЯ НИКАК НЕ ОПРАВДЫВАЮТ ТВОЁ СЕГОДНЯШНЕЕ ПОВЕДЕНИЕ, — Папирус повернулся к брату. — И Я ГОВОРЮ НЕ О ТВОЕЙ ЗАБЫВЧИВОСТИ.

Голос Санса стал выше:

— если ты о рэде, то…

— РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ, Я О РЭДЕ! — закричал Папирус, махнув рукой. — ПОЧЕМУ, НУ ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ТАК ГОВОРИШЬ О ЕГО БРАТЕ?

— папирус, ты серьёзно? а как он мог делать всё это с ним? это просто…

— ОН — НЕ ТЫ! — Папирус уже кричал во весь голос. — ХВАТИТ ПРОЕЦИРОВАТЬ СВОИ ПРОБЛЕМЫ И СВОЙ ОПЫТ НА НЕГО!

Санс не говорил ни слова, и Папирус засомневался, не перегнул ли он палку. В нём накопилось столько гнева, что теперь он действительно был груб. Но если Санс собирался и дальше так вести себя, то холодная, жестокая правда была единственным способом решить проблему.

— Санс, — сказал он мягко. — Я знаю, что ты не терпишь такие вещи по отношению к себе, но ты не можешь — совершенно, ни под каким предлогом не можешь — судить о Рэде по себе. Пусть он и выглядит, как ты, но он — не ты. Вероятно, он справляется со своим прошлым… по-другому.

Санс сжал своё предплечье и теперь выглядел ещё более неуверенно:

— это слишком нездоровые способы, — ответил он напряжённым голосом.

— Здоровые или нет, это его выбор, и я ни за что не поверю, что его брата можно винить в этой ситуации. Особенно учитывая всё, что Рэд говорил о нём и его ужасной вселенной.

Зрачки Санса затуманились на мгновение:

— его брат вообще _знает?_ — он перешёл почти на шёпот.

Папирус не знал, что сказать. У него сложилось впечатление, что Рэд почти не рассказывал брату о своём прошлом — ни о сбросах, ни о Гастере. И вот это было по-настоящему ужасно.

Из мыслей Папируса вывел внезапно материализовавшийся у входной двери Рэд. Увидев братьев здесь же в гостиной, он слегка подпрыгнул и смущённо отвернулся. Он положил фирменный бумажный пакет МТТ на стол у двери и пробормотал тихое «с днём рождения», уткнувшись в пол.

Внезапно Санс сорвался с места и подбежал к двойнику, заключая его в крепкие объятия. Из его глазниц покатились слёзы, и, всхлипывая, он начал бормотать извинения:

— прости меня! за то, что я так обращался с тобой, что назвал твоего брата отвратительным, что повёл тебя к доктору! прости, прости, прости!..

Рэд стоял на месте, как вкопанный. Только когда Санс положил свой дрожащий череп на насквозь промокшую от дождя грудь скелета, тот нежно похлопал его по спине.

— в-всё нормально, — сказал Рэд, прерывая бесконечный поток извинений.

Картина была совершенно не смешной, но Папирус не смог сдержаться от громкого «нье-хе-хе», видя, как Рэд изо всех сил пытается справиться с плачущим скелетом. Сколько раз высокий скелет был на его месте, не зная, что делать и как помочь? Выражение полной растерянности на лице Рэда было настолько ему знакомо, что вскоре короткий смешок превратился в дикую смесь слёз и истерического хохота, которые Папирус просто не мог остановить.

— хех, — отозвался Санс, отстраняясь от груди Рэда со слезами на глазах и улыбкой. — может, хватит просто сидеть там и смеяться над нами, бро?

Папирус подбежал к двум скелетам и подхватил их обоих на руки, целуя в макушки.

— да что здесь вообще случилось, пока меня не было?!


	22. Любить себя не так-то просто (если вы понимаете, о чём я)

Рэд почувствовал приятное тепло, распространяющееся по его костям, когда Папирус крепко обнял обоих скелетов. Он не понимал, почему поведение Санса так резко изменилось и почему братья плакали. Однако он просто был рад тому, что все распри наконец-то закончились. Когда Папирус, наконец, опустил их на пол, Санс вытер свои слёзы и тихо усмехнулся:

— кажется, здесь у кого-то день рождения.

Папирус засмеялся, захлёбываясь слезами, а Рэд улыбнулся впервые за долгое-долгое время.

Они стояли так ещё минуту, то и дело всхлипывая, пока Санс не пробормотал:

— слушайте, мне правда жаль, простите за всё, вы оба. последние пару недель я был… настоящим уродом, по отношению ко всем.

Рэд обхватил плечо своего двойника:

— точно, ты был той ещё сволочью, но знаешь что? это одна из причин, почему я люблю тебя, — он ухмыльнулся.

Санс удивлённо уставился на него, на его щеках появился голубой румянец. Лишь сейчас осознав свои собственные слова, Рэд почувствовал, как его лицо тоже обдало жаром.

Он прокашлялся и спешно проговорил:

— ну, эм, не хочу показаться бесчувственной сволочью, но я не ел уже несколько дней. у вас не найдётся чего-нибудь перекусить?

Папирус окинул взглядом обоих скелетов, и его улыбка растянулась ещё шире. Он громко объявил:

— Я РАЗОГРЕЮ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ! ЖДИТЕ ЗДЕСЬ!

При упоминании еды душу Рэда скрутило от голода. Он указал Сансу в сторону дивана, и они уселись на него, рука Рэда не отпускала талию двойника. Вскоре с кухни стало доноситься весёлое пение Папируса. Санс всё ещё всхлипывал и вытирал свежие слёзы, но теперь на его лице была мягкая улыбка.

— санс, прости, тогда, в тот день я поступил ужасно.

— нет, это была моя вина. я должен был сначала спросить тебя. и… я просто хочу сказать, что… — на мгновение Санс замолчал, его улыбка дрогнула, — если твой брат хотя бы немного похож на моего, он сделает _всё_ ради тебя. мои слова были просто… неуместны.

Рэд не знал, что ответить. Он был рад, что Санс изменил мнение о его брате, но не знал, как сказать ему об этом, не выглядя при этом язвительным мудаком. И в то же время, как бы он ни любил брата, он не был уверен, что Папирус… сделает _всё_ ради него. От воспоминания об их последнем дне вместе его грудь кольнул стыд.

Рэд опустил плечо двойника и взял его руки в свои, кладя их себе на колени:

— санс, мой брат… он…

Санс мягко похлопал его по коленям:

— послушай, мы вернём его тебе, идёт? завтра мы пойдём в лабораторию и начнём работать над этим. или будем разбирать машину в подвале. начнём делать хоть что-нибудь, а это уже больше, чем всё, что мы сделали до этого.

Рэд виновато поёрзал на месте:

— да.

— но сейчас, — тихо сказал Санс, — давай сосредоточимся на дне рождения папируса.

Рэд кивнул.

— мне нужно закончить приготовления к вечеринке-сюрпризу, — он почесал затылок. — ну знаешь, украсить комнату, принести торт… — едва слышным шёпотом он добавил, — купить ему подарки.

— и тебе нужно, чтобы я отвлёк его?

— да, нужно, чтобы он побыл пока вне дома, — Санс повысил голос, чтобы докричаться до соседней комнаты, — эй, папс!

Папирус показался из дверного проёма, его лицо выглядело взволнованно:

— ДА?

— рэд тут спрашивает, не хочешь ли ты взять какую-нибудь еду на улицу, чтобы пообедать там.

— НА УЛИЦУ? — его глаза сузились в замешательстве. — РАЗВЕ ТАМ НЕ ИДЁТ ДОЖДЬ? ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ВДРУГ ЗАХОТЕЛ НА УЛИЦУ?

Рэд прокашлялся:

— ну, ээ, просто захотелось выйти из дома. и, эм, дождь уже кончился.

Ещё несколько секунд Папирус продолжал смотреть на двойников с прежним замешательством, после чего его взгляд внезапно прояснился, и он воодушевлённо закричал:

— НУ КОНЕЧНО! ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ, ЧТОБЫ Я, ВЕЛИКИЙ ПАПИРУС, ПОКАЗАЛ ТЕБЕ ОКРЕСТНОСТИ, КАК ЭТО МОЖЕТ СДЕЛАТЬ ТОЛЬКО КОРОЛЕВСКИЙ СТРАЖ!

— да, именно так, — с энтузиазмом отозвался Рэд.

— НЕ БЕСПОКОЙСЯ! Я СДЕЛАЮ ВСЁ ПО ВЫСШЕМУ РАЗРЯДУ!

***

Рэд с Папирусом вышли из дома, и Санс радостно помахал им рукой на прощание. Дождь уже кончился, из-за большой серой тучи выглядывало солнце. Двое скелетов шли по влажной долине, и Папирус радостно рассказывал о месте недалеко отсюда, где они могут поесть. Его энтузиазм, казалось, лился через край: даже с контейнерами с разогретым супом в руках он кружился и пританцовывал всю дорогу.

Рэд же, напротив, чувствовал слабость и ужасный голод. Он отстал, еле передвигая ноги по мокрой траве, и когда Папирус заметил, как далеко впереди он оказался, тот настоял, чтобы Рэд забрался к нему на спину. Он аккуратно обвил свои руки вокруг шеи и плеч Папируса и обхватил ногами его талию. Когда высокий скелет убедился в безопасности Рэда, он продолжил путь с такой же неизменной энергией, невзирая на дополнительный груз.

Рэд положил подбородок на его плечо и мысленно удивился тому, насколько удобной была его поза, даже при том, что его тело подпрыгивало вверх и вниз от бега Папируса. Его мысли вернулись к далёким временам, когда он сам носил брата на спине на улицах Нового дома. Они были детьми и пытались избегать столкновений со злобными торговцами и бандами других сирот, не желавших видеть их на своей территории. Папирус постоянно просил брата понести его, жалуясь на усталость, и Рэд был только рад. На секунду он задумался, были ли эти поездки для Босса так же приятны, как и для него сейчас. Он закрыл глаза и полностью отдался чувству комфорта.

Он не заметил, как заснул, но спустя какое-то время Папирус разбудил его, положив на большой камень. Рэд огляделся по сторонам — они сидели на поляне возле озера. Он протёр сонные глаза и посмотрел на большой водоём. Вокруг не было ни души. Единственным признаком жизни была стая птиц, скользящих вдалеке над поверхностью озера. Повсюду виднелись следы прошедшего шторма: поваленные деревья, разбросанные поломанные ветки и разлетевшиеся куски почвы. Но внимание Рэда привлекло не это. Над озером открывался невероятный вид на ясное чистое небо, солнце весело озаряло лучами безжизненный берег. Рэд глубоко вздохнул, упиваясь запахами дождя и сосны. В такие моменты он вдруг понимал, насколько прекрасна была Поверхность и как ему повезло выбраться из Подземелья.

Из размышлений его вывел Папирус — он протянул ему большой контейнер супа и ложку. Немедленно открыв крышку, Рэд спешно зачерпнул полную ложку овощей и тёплого бульона и проглотил содержимое, не пробуя вкус. Его душа загудела от удовольствия, когда еда стала превращаться в магическую энергию.

Папирус сидел на сыром бревне напротив и медленно ел свою порцию. Он посмотрел на озеро и улыбнулся:

— ТЕБЕ ЗДЕСЬ НРАВИТСЯ?

— да, милое местечко, — ответил Рэд с набитым ртом.

— МЫ С САНСОМ ИНОГДА ПРИХОДИМ СЮДА, ЧТОБЫ ПОСМОТРЕТЬ НА ЗВЁЗДЫ, — на его щеках засиял оранжевый румянец. — ЗДЕСЬ ОЧЕНЬ ТИХО, И НИКТО НЕ БЕСПОКОИТ НАС. Я ДУМАЮ, ЭТО МОЁ САМОЕ ЛЮБИМОЕ МЕСТО НА ВСЕЙ ПОВЕРХНОСТИ.

Рэд ещё раз оглядел пейзаж:

— ага, здесь красиво, — он сделал паузу. — тебе нравится космос?

— Я ДУМАЮ, САНСУ ОН НРАВИТСЯ БОЛЬШЕ. НО, КАК И ВСЕ, Я ЛЮБЛЮ СМОТРЕТЬ НА ЗВЁЗДЫ.

Хах. Как ни странно, Рэд был с ним солидарен. В его вселенной звёзды всегда были объектом обожания его брата. Папирус запирался в своей комнате в лаборатории Гастера и поглощал книгу за книгой о космосе и астрономии. А когда он узнал о библиотеке доктора, Рэд с удовольствием стал регулярно слушать его болтовню об всём этом. Он был счастлив, что им удалось найти убежище от всех тех зверств, что творились на улице, а Папирус смог найти свою страсть.

Но время шло, и эксперименты Гастера становились всё хуже и хуже. Рэд стал уделять рассказам брата меньше времени. У него просто не было энергии или силы воли, чтобы изображать любопытство по поводу чего-то, что они никогда не смогут увидеть. В конце концов Папирус забросил свой интерес. Полуночные чтения прекратились вовсе. Он не упоминал книги в разговорах. Наверное, оно ему просто наскучило.

Рэд задумался, продолжал ли Босс следить за научной фантастикой спустя столько лет.

Он отставил пустой контейнер в сторону и только тогда понял, как сильно замёрз. Он стянул с себя промокшую куртку и повернулся к солнечным лучам. Тепло начало просачиваться сквозь его кости, и вскоре, почувствовав себя лучше, он стал подбирать с земли камни и бросать их в озеро, с наслаждением наблюдая за кругами на воде.

— Рэд, — мягко обратился к нему Папирус, — ты любишь себя?

Рэд повернулся к нему и столкнулся с серьёзным взглядом друга. Его лицо сейчас же вспыхнуло.

— в смысле… санса?

— Нет! — Папирус указал на него рукой. — Я имею в виду тебя! Тебя самого!

Рэд даже не знал, что на это ответить. Это был странный вопрос.

— наверное, — неуверенно произнёс он.

На лице Папируса отразилось беспокойство:

— Ты когда-нибудь… испытывал ненависть к себе? — выговорил он, осматривая друга сверху вниз.

Рэд сложил руки на груди:

— да, иногда.

— Например… когда?

Рэд пожал плечами. Как они вообще пришли к этой теме?

— я не знаю, — он не знал точно, когда именно и почему он ненавидел себя, он лишь знал, что такое случалось.

— Например, сегодня?

Рэд подобрал очередной камень и бросил его в воду:

— я не знаю. сегодня утром я по-настоящему ненавидел себя, но прямо сейчас… — он пожал плечами, не отводя глаз от водной глади.

Внезапно ещё один камень с брызгами упал в воду. Рэд повернулся к Папирусу, его рука ещё была вытянута в броске. Сейчас Рэд заметил, насколько _уставшим_ выглядел Папирус. Под его глазами не было синяков, как у Санса, но его поза и взгляд говорили о полном истощении.

— Иногда я тоже ненавижу себя.

Рэд уставился на него в полном шоке:

— почему? в смысле… что ты можешь ненавидеть в себе?

Папирус слегка улыбнулся, но улыбка вскоре растаяла:

— Иногда… я вижу лишь свои промахи. Как сегодня утром.

— что? ты не сделал _ничего_ неправильного сегодня утром.

Папирус наклонился и бросил в воду ещё один камень:

— Возможно. Но это не то, почему… — он прервался, явно пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. — Сегодня утром, когда я понял, что Санс забыл о моём дне рождения… — он остановил свою мысль. — Иногда мне кажется, что я слишком зависим от других.

— я не понимаю, — теперь Рэд был по-настоящему встревожен. Одно дело — справляться с депрессией Санса, но совершенно другое дело — слышать такие слова от Папируса.

Папирус обнял себя руками:

— Это правда. Я думаю, это одна из моих главных ошибок. Я хочу, чтобы люди замечали меня, хвалили, становились моими друзьями, — он сжал руки крепче. — А когда этого не происходит, я правда начинаю ненавидеть себя. Я начинаю думать, что я не заслуживаю ничего.

Рэд молчал. У него не было слов: сейчас ему хотелось лишь подойти и обнять скелета.

Когда он уже собрался встать, Папирус тепло улыбнулся:

— Но в другие моменты я горжусь теми же своими качествами, которые прежде ненавидел, — он повернулся к Рэду, слёзы в его глазницах сверкали на солнце. — Когда я делаю своего брата счастливым, когда человек решает головоломки, когда мои друзья наслаждаются моей кухней! Все те, от кого я так зависим… они заставляют меня по-настоящему гордиться собой!

— это… чудесно! — проговорил Рэд, радуясь, что этот разговор перешёл в хорошее русло. Впрочем он всё ещё был озадачен.

— Я говорю это не для того, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание! Я говорю это, потому что иногда это _нормально_ не любить себя, Рэд. Нелюбовь к себе настоящему естественна. Но нельзя позволять этому чувству поглощать тебя! Ты должен помнить и те моменты, когда ты любишь себя!

— пожалуй, — Рэд смотрел себе под ноги.

— Так что скажи мне, когда ты _любишь_ себя?

— я… не знаю, — он никогда по-настоящему не задумывался о подобных вещах. В своей вселенной он просто пытался выжить. У него не было времени на рефлексию, о которой говорил Папирус. Он просто проживал день за днём.

Но Папирус нетерпеливо смотрел на него в ожидании ответа, и Рэд не хотел его расстраивать. Только не после того, как он открыл ему свою душу и рассказал о себе настоящем.

Когда он любил себя?

— я думаю… я нравлюсь себе, когда шучу идиотские шутки.

— Да! Я думаю, вы с моим братом разделяете эту… черту! — его улыбка чуть исказилась.

— и… мне нравится, когда я делаю тебя или санса… или моего брата счастливыми.

— Ты часто делаешь меня счастливым! — просиял Папирус.

Рэд покраснел, но тут же задался вопросом, насколько были преувеличены эти слова. Он определённо не делал Папируса счастливым последнее время. К тому же… он совсем не делал счастливым Санса. Гриллби ясно дал понять ему это, и при всей его сволочной натуре, он был прав. За последние два месяца Рэд сильно нарушил жизнь своего двойника.

Папирус продолжал смотреть на него выжидающе. Что ещё он мог сказать? Что ему нравилось в себе? Теперь его разум был так наводнён сомнениями, что ничего просто не приходило в голову.

— папс, я не знаю, — произнёс он, вновь поворачиваясь к озеру. — я не могу придумать что-то ещё.

— Что ж, — мягко сказал Папирус, — с этого момента задумывайся об этом. Когда ты будешь гордиться собой или просто чувствовать себя счастливым, запомни это, и тогда ты сможешь сделать это снова! Я хочу, чтобы ты любил себя так часто, как это возможно!

— ладно, — мягко сказал Рэд, бросая очередной камень. — я надеюсь… — он посмотрел на Папируса. — ты ведь счастлив, да?

Высокий скелет широко улыбнулся:

— Я ОЧЕНЬ СЧАСТЛИВ!

Не было никаких признаков того, что Папирус говорил неправду, но душа Рэда всё равно неприятно ёкнула при взгляде на друга.

Неожиданный звук вибрации пронзил тишину, и Папирус достал из кармана телефон.

— ОУ! САНС ГОВОРИТ, ЧТО ОН ПЫТАЛСЯ СВЯЗАТЬСЯ С ТОБОЙ. ТВОЙ ТЕЛЕФОН С СОБОЙ?

— ох, он разрядился, прости.

— ЧТО Ж, ОН ХОЧЕТ, ЧТОБЫ МЫ ПОШЛИ ДОМОЙ, — Папирус убрал телефон. — ОН НАВЕРНЯКА УЖЕ ПРИГОТОВИЛ ВСЁ ДЛЯ ВЕЧЕРИНКИ.

— да, навер… — Рэд моргнул в замешательстве. — погоди, ты знаешь про вечеринку?

Папирус беспокойно заёрзал на месте:

— ЭЭЭ, ДА, НО ДАВАЙ ОСТАВИМ ЭТО МЕЖДУ НАМИ, ЛАДНО?

— хех, хорошо, — Рэд поднялся с камня. Он вытянул руки и натянул свою куртку обратно. Она не успела высохнуть, но он точно не собирался явиться на вечеринку полуголым. Он взял Папируса за руку, и они телепортировались ко крыльцу их дома.

Рэд спрятался за спиной высокого скелета и подал ему знак входить первым. Папирус воодушевлённо открыл дверь и был встречен хором голосов:

— СЮРПРИЗ!

Его лицо растянулось в широкой улыбке, и он закричал:

— ВАУШКИ! ВЫ СДЕЛАЛИ ВСЁ ЭТО ДЛЯ МЕНЯ?! ЭТО НЕВЕРОЯТНО!

И хотя Рэд знал, что удивление было фальшивым, он заметил, насколько искренним выглядел Папирус.


	23. Слон в посудной лавке

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дополнительные теги для этой главы:обсуждение изнасилования в прошлом, обсуждение причинения боли и увечий во время секса, агорафобия, алкоголь, подразумеваемый алкоголизм, обсуждение насилия.

Рэд зашёл в дом следом за Папирусом, который буквально прыгал от радости. Вся гостиная была заполнена гостями. Рядом со столом, ломящимся от подарков и угощений, в свойственной ей скованной позе стояла Альфис. Слева от неё широкой зубастой улыбкой их приветствовала, как предположил Рэд, местная версия капитана королевской гвардии Андайн. По позвоночнику скелета пробежали мурашки, и он ещё сильнее прижался к Папирусу, прячась от посторонних глаз. Ториэль, Фриск и Санс стояли у входа на кухню, все трое счастливо улыбались. Всю остальную комнату занимали самые разные монстры — кого-то Рэд смог узнать, а кого-то он видел впервые. Среди них был Догго, не потерявший руки; Пёс Побольше, куда более умилительный без своей гвардейской брони; и двое других собак, которых скелет не признал, хотя отметил, что они держались за руки.

Рэд ещё никогда не находился в одной комнате с таким огромным количеством монстров. Ну, не считая одного вечера в Гриллбиз в его родной вселенной, но даже там толпа не была такой плотной. Он чувствовал себя так, будто снова оказался на многолюдных улицах Нового дома в детстве. Нечем дышать и некуда скрыться.

Папирус, восторженный обилием подарков, двинулся вперёд и выдал присутствие Рэда. Несколько пар глаз сразу же уставились на низкого скелета, осматривая его с головы до ног. К счастью, именинник отвлекал на себя основное внимание толпы своей всепоглощающей аурой.

— ВАУШКИ! ВЫ ТОЛЬКО ПОСМОТРИТЕ НА ЭТИ ПОДАРКИ! И ВЫ САМИ ПРИГОТОВИЛИ ВСЮ ЕДУ?!

Капитан схватила Папируса в удушающие объятия:

— ХА! Не ожидал такого, да?!

— НИ В КОЕМ СЛУЧАЕ, ЭТО ПРОСТО ПОТРЯСАЮЩЕ!

Кто-то включил музыку, и комнату заполнила приедающаяся попсовая песенка, усиливая чувство праздника. Толпа незнакомых Рэду монстров распалась на небольшие группы, повсюду слышались оживлённые разговоры. Скелет неловко стоял в стороне, не зная, примкнуть ли к одной из групп или остаться на месте. Не найдя решения лучше, он сел на пустой диван и глубоко вздохнул.

Через пару минут к нему подсела Альфис с тарелкой крекеров в руках.

— Э-эм, привет, — она осторожно улыбнулась.

Рэд уставился на неё ледяным взглядом, размышляя, стоит ли ему послать её к чёрту за распространение слухов об инциденте в лаборатории или поприветствовать, будто ничего не случилось.

— привет.

Альфис залилась краской:

— Я-я уже давно не в-видела в лаборатории ни тебя, ни С-санса.

— да, я болел, — ответил он так, словно это был самый очевидный факт на свете.

— Д-да, Санс говорил. Н-но я хотела тебе кое-что сказать! Я сделала для вас б-больше этих д-девайсов! Гораздо больше! — гордость, проскользнувшая на миг в её голосе, снова уступила место неуверенности, когда Рэд встретил её непонимающим взглядом. — Ну т-те штуки, к-которые… отслеживают временные аномалии?

— а, да, эти… — его душа снова заныла от мысли о сбросе. — это круто. спасибо.

На мгновение лицо Альфис застыло, выражая что-то среднее между смущением и жалостью. Наконец, она открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но сейчас же была прервана подошедшей к ним капитаном Андайн, та протягивала ей стакан пива. Ящерица посмотрела на него с отвращением.

Капитан отпила из своего стакана и заговорила:

— А ты, должно быть, и есть тот «второй Санс», — правой рукой она показала кавычки. — В последнее время только об этом и слышу!

— эээ… да, — высоким скрипучим голосом ответил Рэд.

— Андайн, м-мы не должны называть его так! — почти прошептала Альфис. — Они в-вроде как должны быть кузенами, помнишь?

— Целующиеся кузены, хах?! — она подмигнула Рэду и сделала ещё один глоток напитка.

Скелета бросило в жар. Даже чёртова капитан Гвардии знала, что он трахается с самим собой. Блядь. Он отсел подальше от Альфис и скрестил руки на груди.

Лицо ящерицы уже было полностью красным. Она схватила руку Андайн и потянула на себя:

— Тсс!

— Да что за бред, Альфс? — она вернула себе руку. — В смысле, все и так уже знают!

— Ч-что?! Т-тебе нельзя было никому рассказывать!

— Ох, Альфс, говоришь так, будто это моя вина! — она схватила ящерицу за талию и стала щекотать. От резкого движения часть пива из стакана пролилась на пол.

— О чём ты?! — раздражённо спросила Альфис.

— Делаешь вид, что это была не ты, — в голосе капитана Андайн проскользнуло раздражение, и Рэд вздрогнул от ужаса.

— ладно, эм, вы не против, если м-мы отложим эту тему? — он нервно сглотнул.

— Не возражаю, — ответила Альфис со злостью.

Капитан Андайн усмехнулась и сделала ещё один большой глоток, опустошив стакан до дна. Она удовлетворённо причмокнула губами и улыбнулась скелету.

— Ну и как тебе здесь вообще?

— очень д-даже ничего, — Рэд инстинктивно вцепился в свои колени.

— Чего ты так нервничаешь? — она уже почти перешла на крик. — Потеешь больше, чем Альфс, когда та смотрит одно из своих «спортивных» аниме, — она выхватила из рук Альфис нетронутый стакан пива и принялась и за него.

— Э-эй! — воскликнула ящерица.

Проигнорировав её, Андайн продолжила:

— Я серьёзно, Санс. Из-за чего ты так волнуешься?

— я не в-волнуюсь, мэм.

— О. Боже. Мой! «Мэм»?! Вот чёрт, так это из-за меня?! — она захихикала. — Я что… совсем отмороженная там, откуда ты родом?!

— н-никак нет! — вот чёрт, последнее, чего бы он сейчас хотел, это чтобы Капитан Андайн думала, что он оскорбляет её. — в-вы просто… в-вы капитан гвардии!

— Да ладно! — её голос стал серьёзным, и она рявкнула. — И я не могу поверить, что ты сидишь передо мной в такой позе, солдат! Выпрямись!

Рэд выпрямился и положил руки на колени:

— я н-не заметил…

Улыбка капитана полностью испарилась.

— Эй, успокойся. Не надо формальностей. Мне хватает этого дерьма на работе, — она перевернула стакан и выпила разом половину. Отстранившись от напитка, она вздохнула и размяла плечи. — Чёрт, давно я так не расслаблялась, — она повернулась к группе собак, собравшихся у лестницы. — Эй, Догго! Спасибо за выпивку! — пёс слабо махнул ей рукой в ответ и вернулся к беседе.

Капитан Андайн быстро осушила стакан до дна и громко рыгнула.

— Ох блин, выпивка что надо! Пойду, принесу ещё! — она развернулась и направилась прямиком на кухню.

Внимание Альфис всё ещё было приковано к собакам, и она среагировала не сразу. В ужасе обернувшись, она выкрикнула «н-нет, подожди!» и помчалась вслед за капитаном на кухню.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Рэд вздохнул и расслабил плечи. Столкнуться с капитаном Андайн в обычный день уже было кошмаром. Он не мог и представить, насколько жестокой она могла бы быть под алкоголем. Как только оба монстра скрылись из виду, скелет поднялся с дивана. Он не хотел быть здесь, когда капитан вернётся. Оставалось надеяться, что, не найдя его, она просто отвлечётся на кого-нибудь другого.

Скелет окинул взглядом комнату. Все вокруг были увлечены разговорами, и он совершенно не хотел вмешиваться ни в один из них, особенно учитывая, что ему неизбежно придётся представиться и говорить о себе. Ему не хотелось общаться. Он стал искать взглядом свободное место в комнате, где он мог бы просто посидеть. На полу в углу он увидел Фриск — вокруг ребёнка были разбросаны листы бумаги и цветные карандаши.

Он направился туда, засунув руки во влажные карманы.

— приветик, малой.

Фриск поднял голову и улыбнулся:

— Привет, Рэд.

— делаешь домашку?

Ребёнок помотал головой:

— Рисую.

— а-а, — он попытался заглянуть в блокнот у Фриск в руках, но тот был почти прижат к груди. — не против моей компании?

Ребёнок улыбнулся и указал скелету присесть. Рэд опустился на пол и стянул раздражающую отсыревшую куртку, забросив её на диван. Фриск дал ему лист и подвинул карандаши.

— хех. спасибо, малой, — он посмотрел на чистый лист бумаги перед ним. Когда он в последний раз рисовал? Видимо, в лаборатории Гастера. Ни до, ни после этого периода его жизни у него просто не было времени. С тех пор прошла уже целая вечность. Но как только он поднёс карандаш к бумаге, он словно поприветствовал старого друга.

— Ты тоже не любишь вечеринки? — тихо спросил Фриск.

— кажется, не особо. это моя первая вечеринка, и пока что я не впечатлён, — он пожал плечами.

Они продолжили рисовать в приятном молчании, в то время как вечеринка продолжалась где-то позади. Рэд слышал Папируса с капитаном Андайн, кричащих что-то, и дружный смех толпы. Кто-то сделал музыку громче, и комната наполнилась физически ощутимыми волнами басов.

— Рэд? — голос Фриск был еле слышен за грохотом вечеринки.

— что?

— Ты… нашёл того, кто способен сделать сброс? — тревожно спросил ребёнок.

— я заболел, так что на две недели пришлось забыть про лабораторию, но… нет.

— Ох.

Рэд оторвал взгляд от своего листа и увидел обеспокоенное лицо Фриск, продолжавшего чиркать карандашом по блокноту.

— слушай, фриск, не волнуйся об этом.

Ребёнок поднял на него встревоженный взгляд.

— мы выслеживаем его, и если что-то подобное случится снова, мы его поймаем, — Рэд пожал плечами. — не стоит беспокоиться о чём-то, что тебе неподвластно, так ведь?

— Пожалуй, — прозвучал напряжённый голос. Взгляд Фриск снова опустился на рисунок, но руки лежали неподвижно. Выдержав паузу, он спросил:

— Ты злишься на меня?

— что? нет, малой! — взгляд ребёнка всё ещё был прикован к скелету. Глазами Рэд разыскал в толпе Санса — тот держался за живот, хохоча над какой-то шуткой рядом с Ториэль. — знаешь, фриск, если ты беспокоишься об этом из-за санса, то не стоит, — он снова повернул голову на недоверчиво хмурящегося подростка. — мы с ним… не одно и то же, неважно, как мы выглядим.

— Я знаю, но...

— никаких «но», я не злюсь на тебя. если бы я злился, ты бы уже об этом знал. я точно не сидел бы с тобой на полу, рисуя картинки.

Лицо ребёнка прояснилось, и он вернулся к блокноту. Рэд тоже продолжил работать над рисунком, абстрагировавшись от вечеринки. Они сидели так несколько минут, пока Фриск не показал свой рисунок, нервно улыбаясь:

— Ну как тебе?

На рисунке была гора Эботт, усыпанная зелёными деревьями. Небо позади горы было раскрашено мазками розового, оранжевого и жёлтого, и это придавало картине тёплое сияние. У Фриск был необычный стиль: вместо того, чтобы давить на бумагу кончиком стержня, он рисовал широкой боковой стороной карандаша, короткими штрихами разных цветов. Рэд припоминал что-то подобное в человеческих книгах со свалки. Может быть, у людей просто был талант к таким вещам.

— мм, у тебя отлично получается!

— Спасибо! — ребёнок радостно улыбнулся. — Покажешь свою?

— хех. у меня ничего особенного. я не брал в руки карандаш уже лет сто, — он опустил свой лист на пол. На нём были грубо нарисованные Санс с Папирусом, обнимающие друг друга, а позади них стоял его брат со скрещенными руками. Рисунок был одноцветным, и по сравнению с творением Фриск казался детскими каракулями.

— О, это твой брат?

— да, это он, хотя догадаться непросто. хех.

— Ещё как просто! Отличный рисунок! — улыбка Фриск чуть померкла. — Только почему он так рассержен?

— рассержен? — Рэд посмотрел на набросок ещё раз и только сейчас заметил, что он нарисовал брата хмурящим брови. Это выглядело так, словно Папирус смотрел на Санса с Папирусом со злостью. — просто… пожалуй, он просто так выглядит.

Почему он нарисовал его таким злым?

— О, — Фриск снова улыбнулся, — мне нравится эта пряжка, — он указал на пояс скелета, украшенный злобным черепом.

— хех. только не говори это ему, иначе я больше никогда не смогу жить спокойно. я уже слышу это, — он сымитировал высокий голос брата. — вот видишь, санс? в отличие от тебя, у людей есть _вкус_!

Фриск захихикал, и Рэд тоже не смог сдержать свой смех, впрочем момент продолжался недолго. Скелет снова посмотрел на свой рисунок и почувствовал ком в горле.

— вот, — он отодвинул лист ещё дальше от себя, — можешь оставить это себе, — он стал подниматься с пола. — я думаю… сходить за едой. спасибо за компанию, малой.

Фриск кивнул и снова уткнулся в блокнот, открывая новую страницу.

Рэд направился к столу, стараясь смотреть в пол и избегать зрительного контакта с другими монстрами. Добравшись до цели, он зачерпнул полную ладонь крекеров и спешно запихал их себе в рот. Продолжая жевать всё новые и новые горсти, он сконцентрировался на упакованных в разноцветные обёртки подарках перед ним. Шум на заднем плане не затихал ни на секунду, заставляя череп скелета разрываться от боли.

Рэд больше не хотел здесь находиться. Ему хотелось укутаться в одеяло и хорошо вздремнуть.

Съев последнюю горсть, он развернулся и сейчас же отскочил назад, наткнувшись на стол спиной. Капитан Андайн стояла в полуметре от него. Она уставилась на него рассеянным взглядом, от её дыхания несло алкоголем.

— эм, здравствуйте опять, — колеблющимся голосом проговорил Рэд.

— НИ ХРЕНА СЕБЕ! — внезапно закричала она.

Скелет отскочил назад, опрокинув тарелку крекеров. Все гости разом повернулись на него с вытаращенными глазами.

— ч-что?!

— Да вы только посмотрите на это… вы двое! — её речь была сбитой. — Вы и правда как две капли воды! Санс, иди сюда! — она быстро выхватила Санса из толпы и потащила его через комнату.

— андайн, что за чёрт! — скелет тщетно сопротивлялся, упираясь ногами в пол.

— Чувак! Без ваших тупых курток вас вообще не отличить!

— хех. да, мы сильно похожи, андайн, — Санс посмотрел на неё многозначительным взглядом. — но, эм, не стоит кричать об этом. лучше лишний раз не предавать это огласке, знаешь.

Но капитан зашла уже слишком далеко, чтобы понять намёк. Она схватила Рэда и грубо приставила его к Сансу спина к спине.

— Ты ниже! Чуть-чуть, — поспешно сказала она заплетающимся языком, — но ты его на дюйм уделываешь, Санс!

Рэд покраснел и напрягся. Теперь он лишь хотел, чтобы все в комнате перестали пялиться на него. Когда капитан, наконец, отпустила его, он отскочил от двойника в надежде, что толпа потеряет интерес.

— Так, чем ещё вы отличаетесь?!

В этот момент вмешалась Альфис — схватив руку капитана, она стала тихо умолять её отойти в сторону и поговорить. Но та лишь отмахнулась.

— Санс! В смысле, короткий Санс, ха! Где ты достал этот зуб? Это просто крышесносно!

Душа Рэда провалилась куда-то вниз. Он коротко усмехнулся и сцепил вместе ладони:

— видимо, мне стоило чаще чистить зубы, — пробормотал он.

— Нет, да брось! У тебя должна быть ШИКАРНАЯ история об этом!

— андайн, хватит, — проговорил Санс так, чтобы его слышали только монстры, стоящие рядом.

Папирус с Ториэль смотрели на него со смесью жалости и страха. Все остальные — с нарастающим интересом. И _музыка_. Она въедалась в его череп.

Грудь Рэда вздымалась всё чаще, его дыхание сократилось до коротких, неглубоких вздохов, и с черепа начал стекать пот. Он зажмурился и сосредоточил все силы на том, чтобы прийти в себя.

— О БОЖЕ МОЙ, АНДАЙН! ЭТО ТВОЙ ПОДАРОК?

— А? — капитан была сбита с толку.

Рэд открыл глаза — Андайн с открытым ртом смотрела на то, как Папирус хлопает по гигантскому завёрнутому в фольгу подарку в форме меча.

— ОН ОГРОМНЫЙ! ЭТО ПРАВДА МНЕ?!

— КРУТО, ДА?! Мы что, уже открываем подарки?!

— ДУМАЮ, ЭТО ОТЛИЧНАЯ ИДЕЯ!

— Наш с Альфс чур первый!

Рэд почувствовал, как всеобщее внимание переключилось с него на Папируса и его подарки. На ватных ногах он отошёл от стола.

Прежде чем он смог уйти, Санс схватил его за руку. Он выглядел взволнованно.

— ты в порядке?

Рэд кивнул и выдохнул:

— я… пойду прилягу ненадолго, ладно?

Санс положил вторую руку на другое плечо двойника и посмотрел ему в глаза:

— ты справишься в одиночку?

— да, — проскрипел Рэд, стараясь не дышать, — я… я ненадолго.

Санс кивнул и позволил рукам соскользнуть с плеч двойника. Как только физический контакт был прерван, Рэд телепортировался в комнату братьев и свалился на кровать. Из него словно выкачали весь воздух — его штормило, всё тело била мелкая дрожь, зрение расфокусировалось, а кости тряслись с характерным стуком. Даже в этой пустой комнате ему казалось, словно все монстры с вечеринки смотрят на него и осуждают за такую потерю самоконтроля. Он дышал коротко и отрывисто, пытаясь не потерять связь с реальностью.

Такое поведение никуда не годилось. Кто стал бы так волноваться из-за двухсекундного внимания толпы? Никто, кроме него. Слабак.

Внезапно Рэд почувствовал грубую тряску. Он резко открыл глаза, и его зрение вернулось. Когда он потерял его? Рядом с кроватью на коленях стояла Ториэль, её обеспокоенное лицо было в нескольких сантиметрах от его. Через мгновение Рэд понял, что она звала его по имени.

Скелет сделал глубокий вдох. Как надолго он отлучился от реальности? Он посмотрел в окно — был всё ещё день, а с первого этажа по-прежнему доносились музыка и голоса гостей.

— Всё хорошо, Рэд. Всё хорошо, — мягко сказала Ториэль. Она достала свой телефон и посмотрела на экран. — Повторяй за мной: прошло уже три года, шесть месяцев и пять дней с последнего сброса. Ты в другой вселенной, куда более безопасной вселенной, ты на поверхности, и тебе ничего не угрожает.

— что? я знаю… это всё тот же день. я просто… это не… когда?.. — Рэд говорил между глубокими отрывистыми вздохами. Ему нужно было привести мысли в порядок. — который час?

Ториэль снова посмотрела в телефон:

— Сейчас четыре часа дня.

— так, ладно, четыре часа, хорошо. я не пробыл там долго, — стал успокаивать он самого себя.

— Да, прошло совсем немного времени, — Ториэль нежно хлопала его по руке. — Папирус успел только распаковать подарки.

Рэд сделал ещё несколько грубых вдохов. Совсем немного. Хорошо. Он посмотрел на королеву, её взгляд скользил по его лицу с нескрываемым беспокойством.

— что вы вообще здесь делаете?

— Санс попросил меня. Он сильно переволновался, — она убрала руки и положила их себе на колени. — Он хотел прийти сам, но Андайн и Папирус устроили битву мечом, который она подарила ему, и Санс… не доверяет этим играм настолько, чтобы оставить их без присмотра.

Рэд кивнул и сел на кровати. В глазах всё поплыло, похоже, он всё ещё чувствовал себя неважно. Дрожащей рукой он схватился за голову и сглотнул ком в горле.

— ч-что ж, спасибо. мне жаль, что вам пришлось наблюдать это.

— Тебе не нужно извиняться. Я понимаю, — она вздохнула. — Мне жаль, что из-за Андайн ты так пострадал. Она может быть довольно… грубой под алкоголем.

Рэд слабо отмахнулся:

— да нет, если честно, это не из-за неё. просто много всего свалилось разом, ничего нового.

— Я понимаю.

Рэд откинулся к стене и продолжал восстанавливать ровное дыхание. Как же он был рад, что не отключился в гостиной. Испортить день рождения Папируса своим приступом — это было бы идеальной кульминацией и без того прекрасного дня.

Ториэль прокашлялась и тревожно посмотрела на него:

— Пожалуйста, не постесняйся сказать, если это не моё дело, но могу ли я узнать, всё ли хорошо у вас с Сансом?

Рэд пожал плечами:

— всё нормально. мы были в ссоре, но помирились сегодня утром. ничего особенного.

— Ах, я очень рада, что вы помирились. Я беспокоилась о его поведении в последнее время.

Рэд почувствовал угрызение совести — ещё один монстр подтвердил, как много проблем он доставляет своему двойнику.

— Опять же прошу прощения, что вмешиваюсь, но почему вы с ним ссорились?

— я не знаю. одно наложилось на другое, — он взял себя за плечи. — наверное, последней каплей стало то, что он отвёл меня к своему тупому доктору, думая, что мой брат меня бьёт, или типа того.

— Да, — коротко ответила она, — он говорил мне о своих опасениях насчёт твоего брата.

Рэд покраснел:

— но это не важно, сейчас всё в порядке.

Ториэль окинула его взглядом — тем самым, _осуждающим_ взглядом.

— Просто я не могу не заметить, насколько глубоки некоторые твои шрамы, и…

— слушайте, не хочу показаться грубым, но… — его щёки засияли ярче. — скажу всё, как есть. я сам просил своего бро делать всё это. мне это нравится.

Ториэль отшатнулась, однако выражение её лица заметно смягчилось.

— Ясно. На самом деле, я полностью понимаю твою ситуацию, — она кивнула ему.

Рэд выдохнул, часть напряжения покинула его тело. Он был рад, что хотя бы кто-то его понял.

— Ты… — она запнулась и продолжила, прочистив горло, — ты ведь не делал такое с Сансом, правильно?

— не делал что?

— Не кусал его? Не царапал? Ничего подобного?

— н-нет, а что?..

— Я… — она отвела взгляд. — Что ж, если я могу быть с тобой откровенна, то у меня есть к тебе просьба. Пожалуйста, никогда не делай ничего подобного с ним.

— но почему?

— Я… Возможно… — Ториэль вздохнула и ссутулилась. — Ты ведь видел, что у Санса бывают приступы, верно?

Рэд кивнул:

— в этом плане мы помогаем друг другу.

— Это… хорошо. Должно быть, легче помогать кому-то, если знаешь что именно происходит, — она вытянула руку и снова отвела взгляд. — Мне было тяжело научиться справляться с его приступами. И я думаю, если после приступа ты в состоянии понять, какой сейчас день, то твои дела обстоят гораздо лучше, чем у Санса, когда мы с ним только сближались.

— что вы имеете в виду? — в груди у Рэда отозвалось что-то неприятное.

— Когда монстры только покинули Подземелье, мы с Сансом были хорошими друзьями. Мы едва ли знали друг друга, но между нами была определённая химия, которую никто из нас не мог отрицать, — она улыбнулась. — Он был настоящим джентльменом. Несколько раз он приглашал меня на свидания, и это было чудесно, — улыбка померкла, и её сменило смущение. — Первый раз, когда я увидела его… в таком состоянии, был довольно… шокирующим, если говорить честно. Мы с ним… обнимались, — она нервно кашлянула. — И я немного увлеклась со своими зубами, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Она снова посмотрела на Рэда, к этому моменту его лицо уже горело ярче солнца. Он определённо не хотел обсуждать подробности личной жизни чёртовой королевы с Сансом. Это было мерзко. И среди всех монстров от Ториэль он ожидал такого меньше всего.

Она прочистила горло и продолжила:

— Так вот… когда мы впервые занимались такими вещами, я прикусила его шею и он… просто обезумел. Я больше никогда не видела его таким — ни до, ни после того инцидента.

— что случилось?

— Своей магией он отшвырнул меня через всю комнату, — её голос дрожал.

Рэд ахнул. Санс швырнул Королеву — одного из самых могущественных монстров? В его вселенной это было бы смертным приговором.

— Когда я пришла в себя, я была готова к бою. Я не из тех, кто просто так прощает нападение. Но затем я поняла, что Санса там уже не было.

— он телепортировался?

Если бы Рэд атаковал её, он смылся бы так далеко, как мог, и никогда бы не возвращался.

— Нет, физически он был там, но… только физически. Я ещё никогда не видела у него такого приступа. Его зрачки исчезли, и он просто сидел там, сотрясаемый ужасной дрожью. Я попыталась разбудить его, но, должна признать, тогда я не понимала, что делаю. Я кричала, трясла его, била, делала всё, что только приходило мне в голову, но ничего не действовало. В конце концов я позвонила Папирусу, но и он никогда не видел такого прежде. По крайней мере, в таких масштабах. Папирус тоже не смог ничего сделать. И Санс провёл в этом состоянии… много часов. А наконец проснувшись, он решил, что опаздывает на свою работу в Подземелье.

Рэд смотрел на неё с широко раскрытыми глазами:

— и вы говорите, всё это случилось из-за того, что вы укусили его?

Она медленно кивнула:

— После этого случая мы с Сансом не виделись какое-то время. Пока… Папирус не помог ему. В нашу следующую встречу он извинился и рассказал о своих проблемах с любыми укусами, царапаньем и увечьями.

— я не понимаю. почему?

Глаза Ториэль расширились. Её голос напрягся, и она явно сомневалась в своих словах:

— В твоей вселенной ведь был Гастер, верно?

Рэд вздрогнул от внезапного упоминания доктора:

— д-да.

— Что ж, — она теребила ладони, нервно смотря на него, — ему… нравилось кусать Санса.

— _кусать?_

— Да, во время… секса.

Рэд помотал головой, совершенно сбитый с толку. Ему, наверное, послышалось.

— санс занимался _сексом_ с гастером?

— Не по своей воле, — коротко сказала она.

Рэд приложил руку ко рту. Его душа заколотилась в груди так сильно, что ему казалось, его сейчас стошнит.

— вот же чёрт. о господи.

— А твой Гастер… Он не?.. Или?.. Он делал с тобой что-то подобное?

— блядь, конечно же нет! — теперь его кости дрожали _гораздо_ громче, чем когда Ториэль только вывела его из транса. Звук резонировал по всей комнате, перекрывая собой шум вечеринки внизу. Он просто не мог в это поверить. Он не хотел этого знать. Чёрт возьми. — на кой чёрт вы мне это рассказали?

Ториэль выглядела испуганной. Куда более испуганной, чем это позволено королеве.

— Мне не стоило… Я лишь предположила…

Осознание свалилось на него, словно бетонная плита:

— вы предположили… что то же самое случилось со мной?

Она медленно кивнула:

— Вероятно, Санс с Папирусом думают так же. По крайней мере, Санс точно. Он больше всех волнуется о тебе. И я подозреваю, что он думает… что твой брат… — она указала на шрамы. — Что твой брат делал то же с тобой...

— мой брат, — Рэд повысил голос, — _никогда_ не сделает ничего подобного. ёбаный ж ты в рот!

— Я рада это слышать…

— и _какого же хрена_ вы все осуждаете его за это, — он наклонился вперёд, указывая на свои шрамы, — когда у вас здесь бродил по улицам монстр, который творил такие вещи?!

Она сглотнула:

— Мы не позволяем монстрам просто так бродить по улицам и…

— нет, это именно то, что вы делаете! если гастер смог вытворять всё это, то это ваша вина! в моём родном мире никто не занимается чем-то подобным!

— я уверена, что это неправда, — голос Ториэль был полон скептицизма.

— это правда! никто! блядь, зачем творить такое, когда ты можешь просто убить и получить трофей?! в этом просто нет никакого смысла! к тому же, наша королева обезглавила бы любого, кто посмеет даже подумать о таком!

Ториэль скрестила руки на груди и удостоила Рэда суровым, но гордым взглядом:

— Я не знаю насчёт обезглавливания, но если бы Гастер всё ещё был жив, для него нашлось бы достаточно суровое наказание.

Рэд спрятал лицо в ладонях:

— блядь, _блядь!_

Гастер из его мира тоже был жестоким, но это было уже слишком. Рэд попытался успокоиться, но чем больше он об этом думал, тем больше его трясло. Боже, теперь он не мог вспомнить, делал ли он что-либо Сансу, что напомнило бы ему этот кошмар. Абсолютно все продолжали твердить, что ему становится всё хуже и хуже с тех пор, как Рэд появился в этом доме. Что, если всему виной его шрамы? Что, если при каждом взгляде на них Санс возвращался к своим воспоминаниям?

Чёрт, возможно, Санс рассказал об этом Гриллби. Вот почему ублюдок был так озлоблен. И Рэд даже не мог винить его за это. Санс не заслуживал такого.

Он отскочил от испуга, когда лапа Ториэль мягко похлопала по его предплечью. Убрав руки от лица, он посмотрел на королеву — она сама едва заметно дрожала.

— Я сильно расстроила тебя. Прости меня за это.

Рэд прошептал:

— я просто не могу поверить… что такое вообще может… произойти. это всё кажется таким нереальным. а особенно с сансом.

— Пожалуйста, не дай этому знанию повлиять на твоё отношение к нему. Он сделал большие успехи, пытаясь оставить всё это в прошлом. И мне не стоило рассказывать это тебе. Я влезла не в своё дело. Я лишь думала… что с твоим братом…

— мой брат _идеален!_ — со злостью процедил Рэд.

Ториэль сидела в молчании несколько мгновений, прежде чем прошептать:

— Ты уверен?

Он был готов закричать о своей уверенности в ту же секунду: его брат был просто, сука, идеален и не имел ничего общего с этим вселенским убожеством Гастером, но, увидев взволнованное лицо Ториэль, он понял, что она искренне о нём волновалась. А ещё он понял… что, возможно, он мыслит иррационально. Тот их последний день… Нет, конечно, с их ролевыми играми его брат мог просто не понять, что Рэд действительно хотел, чтобы он прекратил. Однако ведь это именно он был против стоп-слова. И это он отверг все просьбы брата вернуться и развязать его. И это он перестал целовать его, быть с ним, любить его…

И когда осознание настигло его, внутри него что-то надломилось.

Неестественно высоким голосом он ответил:

— я… я люблю своего брата, но нет… он не идеален, — он болезненно зажмурился от собственного признания.

— Никто не идеален, Рэд, — успокаивающе сказала Ториэль.

К его горлу подступили слёзы:

— я просто… я так скучаю по тому, кем он был, — Рэд открыл глаза и слёзы покатились по его щекам. — когда я впервые признался ему в своих чувствах, я думал, что он высмеет меня и оттолкнёт на землю. но он лишь ответил… что чувствует то же самое.

С тех пор прошло так много лет. После того как Рэд убил того проклятого монстра, им обоим требовалось время на восстановление. Но у него не было времени: ему нужны были деньги, иначе в один прекрасный день братья не смогли бы оплатить свои счета. Поэтому он продолжал работать изо всех сил, пока его брат отдыхал дома, восстанавливая раненый глаз и униженную гордость.

Однажды, когда Рэд вернулся с той ужасной работы на Последнем водопаде, Папирус прижал его к стене и спросил, что случилось. Рэд пытался уйти от вопроса и не напрягать младшего брата бесполезными историями, но тот не отпустил его. Папирус крепко обнял его и продолжал требовать ответа. И тогда Рэд сломился прямо у него на руках — всё его тело трясло от горя и усталости. А когда он выплакался, то признался брату с своих чувствах — чувствах, формировавшихся годами. Он так боялся, что потеряет Папируса навсегда, но тот ответил ему своей любовью.

— но сейчас, — продолжил Рэд, — я не знаю… он так изменился. я даже не помню, когда мы в последний раз целовались, — он выдал смешок через спазм в горле, и горячие слёзы свободно полились из его глазниц ручьями. Ториэль поднялась с пола, присела на кровать и осторожно обняла скелета одной рукой, позволив ему спрятать лицо в изгибе рукава её платья.

Рэд отлично понимал, что он ведёт себя как идиот. Его ситуация была смехотворной по сравнению с тем, что пережил Санс. И как вообще этот разговор перешёл на его брата? Даже если Папирус не любил его и не уважал… он и близко не был похож на этого отвратительного психопата. Гастер, особенно Гастер этого мира, заслужил участи хуже, чем смерть.

— Должна признаться, — начала Ториэль, когда Рэд немного успокоился, — я размышляла о том, нет ли у вас с твоим братом… сложностей. Однако теперь они кажутся мне куда более решаемыми, чем я думала.

Рэд вытер лицо одной рукой:

— я не знаю. может быть.

— Ты всё ещё хочешь доставить его сюда, правильно?

— конечно! думаете, я могу позволить ему умирать в одиночестве в этом аду? не могу поверить, что я просто… бросил его из-за какой-то тупой ссоры. и что оставил его так надолго. словно мне на него плевать.

Он был худшим братом. Почему он просто не _поговорил_ с Папирусом, прежде чем сбегать?

— Знаешь, что я думаю?

Рэд помотал головой. Ториэль посмотрела на него серьёзно:

— Я думаю, тебе стоит рассказать всё это Сансу с Папирусом. И если у тебя получится доставить сюда твоего брата, скажи это и ему. Не стоит оставлять в неведении тех, кто тебе дорог. Тебе ведь они не безразличны, не так ли?

Душу Рэда пронзила резкая боль:

— я _люблю_ их.

Какое-то время Ториэль смотрела на него молча.

— Я думаю, наверное… тебе стоит сказать им всем и это тоже.

Скелет медленно кивнул. Судя по шуму, вечеринка на первом этаже подходила к своей кульминации: до спальни доносились радостные крики разных монстров, и кто-то выключил музыку. Рэд вздохнул и выбрался из материнских объятий королевы.

— пожалуй… нам стоит спуститься вниз.

— Ты уверен? Я не думаю, что Папирус станет винить тебя за эту передышку. Он очень понимающий монстр.

— нет, я хочу быть там.

И особенно он хотел быть вдали от своих мыслей.

Ториэль мягко кивнула и встала с кровати.

— Очень хорошо. Если ты желаешь, мы можем воспользоваться «коротким путём», как это любит называть Санс.

Рэд взял её за руку, и они телепортировались к входной двери. Все гости столпились в тёмной гостиной у торта с зажжёнными свечами. В центре суеты радостно прыгал Папирус. Санс, стоявший с краю толпы, должно быть, заметил их появление: он повернулся и, ухмыляясь, помахал им. Рэд ответил ему неуверенным движением.

Ториэль подошла к Сансу и наклонилась, чтобы нежно поцеловать его макушку. Скелет тепло улыбнулся ей, а затем переключил внимание на гостей, запевших «с днём рождения».

Рэд остался стоять на месте, загипнотизированный тем, насколько всё казалось нормальным. Как они все могут вести себя так обычно? Как Санс может жить в согласии с собой?


	24. Вы всё спрашиваете, а когда они начнут искать UF!Папса? Ха, он умирает в следующей главе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6481708
> 
> Дополнительные теги для этой главы: Обсуждение изнасилования в прошлом, Секс на день рождения, лёгкий вуайеризм, чувствительные кости, секс втроём, поза 69, оральный секс, кунилингус, минет, эктоязык, экточлен, эктовагина.

Как только поздравительная песня закончилась и Папирус задул свечи, Рэд воспользовался моментом и схватил свою куртку с дивана. Она всё ещё была влажной, но скелету необходимо было убедиться, что каждый сантиметр его покрытых шрамами костей был скрыт от глаз. Теперь, когда он знал, что Санс переживает по этому поводу, он не позволит себе быть таким беспечным.

Папирус, вокруг шеи которого теперь был обмотан новый розовый шарф, разрезал праздничный торт и отошёл в сторону от основной толпы вместе с Сансом, Ториэль и Рэдом, у каждого из них в руках уже было по куску угощения. Компания приложила немалые усилия, чтобы увлечь Рэда беседой, но он всё равно едва ли обращал внимание на то, о чём они говорили. Скелет не мог перестать обдумывать разговор в спальне и теперь был не в силах оторвать взгляд от шеи Санса. Как же он не замечал шрамы всё это время? От них остались лишь бледные следы, но за последние два месяца у него было столько поводов увидеть их. Как он мог быть таким эгоистом?

Рука Санса осторожно сжала его ладонь, отвлекая от мыслей.

— эй, ты в порядке?

Рэд кивнул и сжал ладонь двойника в ответ, прежде чем снова вернуться к беседе. Ему трудно было вникнуть в тему: троица обсуждала новый проект Меттатона, где он был приглашённым гостем в каком-то идиотском человеческом танцевальном шоу или типа того. И всё же Рэд старался выглядеть заинтересованным, лишь бы не давать Сансу новых поводов для беспокойства.

Весь оставшийся вечер его не оставляло напряжение. Разговоры были неинтересными, и он то и дело уходил в свои мысли. Капитан Андайн делала ситуацию только хуже: периодически она врывалась в их компанию, воодушевлённо крича о чём-то. Каждый раз Рэд боялся снова стать объектом её внимания, а это неизбежно повлекло бы за собой внимание и всех остальных. Пристальные взгляды незнакомцев заставляли его чувствовать себя слабым, ни на что не годным невеждой.

Около восьми вечеринка подошла к концу. Папирус настоял, чтобы гости забрали себе остатки угощений, после чего Санс телепортировал всех по домам. Капитан Андайн была особо воодушевлена своим огромным куском торта — она обещала засечь время, за которое ей удастся его съесть, и прислать Папирусу результаты. Её пьяные крики резко рассеялись в воздухе, когда Санс телепортировал их со смущённой Альфис прочь.

Наконец, они с Папирусом остались одни. Рэд вздохнул и плюхнулся на диван, разминая плечи.

— Я ПОЗАБОЧУСЬ ОБ УБОРКЕ, — уставшим голосом сказал Папирус, уходя на кухню.

Рэд рассеянно кивнул. Он будет готов помочь Папирусу всего через минуту, но сейчас ему нужно было перевести дух после тяжёлого дня. Он потёр череп. В голове одно за другим пробуждались мрачные воспоминания. Боль, пронизывающая его душу с каждым новым обретённым бластером, агония от закаченной в него решимости… Ощущение беспомощности и, в конце концов, почти безумие, когда он понял, что на самом деле у него никогда не было выбора. Вместо работы, которую обещал ему Гастер, он стал объектом экспериментов, замученным до полного подчинения. Ему всего лишь хотелось забрать Папируса с улицы и дать ему дом. Он не знал, что они застрянут там без возможности выбраться, пока не стало уже слишком поздно.

А теперь он узнал, что его пытки были ничем по сравнению с тем, что пережил Санс. Гастер в этой вселенной принудил его ко всему тому же и не только, так ведь? В сравнении с ним, Гастер Рэда был хотя бы _милосерден._

Негромкий хлопок телепортации пресёк его мысли. Санс устало улыбнулся двойнику и присоединился к нему на диване. Рэд невольно сжался, пытаясь скрыть отметины на шее, когда Санс со вздохом опустил голову ему на плечо.

Рэд даже не успел отреагировать, как Санс сразу отпрянул:

— почему ты всё ещё в этой куртке? она вся мокрая!

Санс моментально расстегнул его куртку и стащил её, обнажая усеянные шрамами кости, и Рэд попятился от него прочь, пытаясь прикрыться руками.

— оу, у тебя всё нормально?

Рэд прижал колени к груди:

— да, всё нормально, извини.

В комнате повисла тишина. Наконец, Санс осторожно начал:

— послушай, рэд, если ты всё ещё злишься из-за того, что случилось утром, я полностью понимаю тебя.

Рэд продолжал смотреть в пустоту перед собой:

— нет, вовсе нет. не беспокойся об этом.

— тогда… это из-за вечеринки? извини за андайн, она сегодня была не в себе. я пытался её остановить, но…

— санс, нет, не волнуйся. со мной всё хорошо.

— уверен? ты выглядишь…

— я в порядке.

Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем Санс выдавил тихое «ладно». Рэд осмелился поднять взгляд, и слёзы в глазницах двойника пробудили его совесть. Рэд закрыл глаза и уронил голову на колени. Это не сработает. Он не сможет вечно избегать этой темы с Сансом. Но с чего начать? Он вздохнул и опустил ноги на пол. Нужно было начать с простого.

— слушай, санс, я просто… я не хочу, чтобы ты видел всё это.

— что — это? — хрипло пробормотал Санс.

— вот это, — он потёр особо глубокую выемку на запястье. — я не хочу, чтобы ты видел мои шрамы.

— мм? почему?

— потому что… — Рэд зажмурился и выпустил глубокий вздох. — потому что я знаю, они напоминают тебе вещи, о которых тебе не хотелось бы думать. — он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Санса — тот непонимающе уставился на него. — ну знаешь… гастер?

Замешательство на лице его двойника сменилось пустым взглядом.

— я просто… не хочу, чтобы у тебя случился приступ, просто потому что я не в состоянии прикрыться…

Санс вытянул вперёд руку, приказывая ему остановиться:

— у меня… нет с этим проблем. и никогда не было, — он окинул Рэда взглядом сверху вниз. — слушай, раньше я беспокоился о твоих шрамах, потому что думал, что твой бро… ну знаешь, использовал тебя… как это делал гастер, — его зрачки коротко мигнули, но он спешно продолжил. — но… это не так, верно? ты сказал, что сам попросил его делать всё это с тобой, ведь так?

Рэд кивнул:

— да, но… — он замешкал, не зная, что конкретно ему хотелось сказать. Как рассказать обо всём? Как признаться, что в его жизни не было того, через что прошёл его двойник?

Санс вздохнул и рассеянно почесал руку:

— рэд, я не уверен, что одобряю то, как ты поступаешь со своим бро.

Рэд непонимающе моргнул:

— а?

Он точно услышал всё правильно? Как он поступает с братом?

— в смысле… — Санс замешкал, продолжая бездумно потирать руку. По тому, как он отводил взгляд, было видно, что ему не хотелось продолжать этот разговор. Вздохнув, он, наконец, продолжил. — он вообще хотя бы знает, что ты используешь его? — Санс поднял глаза. Весь вид Рэда теперь наверняка выражал полное недоумение. — ну знаешь, чтобы как-то справляться с прошлым.

— справляться… с прошлым?

Санс уложил руки на колени и начал нервно тереть ладони. Он снова избегал зрительного контакта.

— ну знаешь, просить его кусать тебя, и о чём там ты его ещё просишь… мы с папсом говорили об этом сегодня утром, и я… я не знаю, как к этому относиться, — он снова едва ли осмелился коротко взглянуть на двойника. Рэд ещё никогда не видел Санса таким нервничающим. — у меня сложилось впечатление, что ты не рассказывал своему бро многое, особенно что касается гастера, — он сделал глубокий вдох. — я знаю, что лезу не в своё дело, но… я думаю, тебе стоит поговорить с ним об этом, прежде чем принуждать делать _такие_ вещи. всё это… не совсем нормально.

У Рэда перехватило дыхание, когда слова Санса дошли до него.

— о боже, да нет же.

— нет?

— это не… нет! я бы никогда так не поступил.

— ох, — Санс снова перевёл взгляд на свои колени. — я не знал, что ты рассказал ему о гастере.

Рэд нервно сглотнул:

— санс, мне… мне нужно кое-что сказать тебе. я думаю, между нами произошло… недоразумение.

— какое?

Рэд заломил руки и сделал глубокий вздох:

— гастер… никогда не кусал меня.

— нет? — удивился Санс.

— нет. и он никогда… не делал чего-либо ещё, — спешно добавил Рэд. — в смысле, гастер взял нас к себе в лабораторию с улицы, там мы прошли через ад с этими экспериментами с душой, решимостью и прочим дерьмом, но… он никогда не…

Санс молча смотрел на него с приоткрытым ртом.

— подожди… что? он никогда не трогал тебя? — наконец, спросил он тихо.

Когда Рэд помотал головой, Санс тихо пробормотал:

— но ты сказал… тогда, в лаборатории… ты сказал, что он делал с тобой то же самое…

— что бы я ни говорил тогда, этого не было. я только сегодня узнал, что гастер делал с тобой. до этого я не имел понятия, вообще не догадывался.

Санс поморщился, но выдал слабую улыбку:

— хех. ну и денёк у тебя выдался, да? — горький сарказм слышался в каждом слове.

— санс…

— не надо, — рявкнул скелет. Должно быть, осознав свой слишком резкий тон, он кашлянул и добавил гораздо мягче. — в это трудно поверить, но с тех пор прошло уже, сколько, шестнадцать лет? я сыт по горло сочувствием. без обид.

— прости, — Рэд посмотрел на свои ладони, которые он продолжал нервно сжимать. Внезапно он осознал:

— подожди, шестнадцать лет? — он снова посмотрел на двойника.

Санс замер, а затем вытащил из кармана телефон. Проверив дату, он тихо проговорил:

— ну да, шестнадцать лет назад, — он снова взглянул на оцепеневшего двойника. — подожди, сколько лет прошло для тебя?

— восемнадцать, — сказал он неуверенно. — с-сколько тебе было, когда?..

— когда он подобрал нас? мне было четырнадцать, а папсу восемь. когда гастер исчез в той чёртовой машине и мы наконец-то выбрались оттуда, мне было… сколько?.. девятнадцать?

Рэд резко вздохнул:

— он держал вас там пять лет? какого чёрта, санс, о господи!

— а вы пробыли там меньше или?..

— мне только исполнилось пятнадцать, а папсу… было девять, когда гастер предложил мне работу. мы выбрались, когда мне было семнадцать.

Санс уставился на него, казалось, без каких-либо эмоций на лице. Тишина затянулась, и когда Рэд уже готов был что-то сказать, Санс улыбнулся пустой улыбкой:

— хех. два года значит? похоже, без отвлекающих факторов работа дока шла куда быстрее.

— санс, прости, — Рэд не мог подобрать других слов.

— не стоит, — вздохнул Санс, фальшивая улыбка исчезла с его лица. — рэд, я так… рад… что тебе не пришлось пройти через это.

Рэд опустил взгляд на свои колени, пытаясь подобрать слова. Ничего не приходило на ум, и чем дольше он продолжал молчать, тем более неловкой становилась ситуация. Но он просто не знал, что сказать. Что вообще говорить в такой ситуации?

Его мысли прервал Санс, наклонившись и притянув двойника себе на колени. Он обнял его и прижался к нему так тесно, как это было возможно. Упёршись подбородком в плечо Рэда, он прошептал:

— я правда так… рад.

Рэд прижался к его груди, пытаясь этим движением передать ему всё своё раскаяние, сожаление и любовь. Кажется, хотя бы что-то из этого ему удалось: Санс чуть отстранился от него и посмотрел скелету в глаза с мягкой улыбкой — на его лице не было ни тени сомнения или печали, которые ожидал увидеть Рэд. Он улыбнулся в ответ, переполненный счастьем. Отныне между ними не осталось ни секретов, ни недосказанностей. Санс подался вперёд и прижался к его рту своим. Рэд без остатка растворился в этом поцелуе.

Внезапно с кухни раздался громкий протяжный зевок, заставив обоих подпрыгнуть и удариться лбами. Папирус зашёл в комнату, потягиваясь с зажмуренными глазами.

— Я ПОМЫЛ ПОСУДУ И УБРАЛ В ХОЛОДИЛЬНИК ОСТАТКИ, НЕ БЛАГОДАРЯ ВАМ, ЛЕНТЯИ, — добродушно проговорил он сквозь зевоту. Он открыл глаза в следующую секунду и задумчиво уставился на скелетов. — ОУ! ВЫ ДВОЕ ЧТО… РАЗГОВАРИВАЛИ?

Рэд моментально покраснел, осознав свою позу — он сидел на Сансе, оседлав его.

Его двойник тоже залился краской, но его улыбка стала только шире.

— хех. да, бро, мы неплохо поговорили, — он повернулся к Рэду и провёл ладонью по его скуле. — но иногда разговоры переоценивают, да, рэд? — он задрал голову с лукавой усмешкой, словно прося у двойника разрешение на большее.

Но душу Рэда что-то неприятно кольнуло. Он всё ещё боялся напугать Санса шрамами? Но ведь тот заверил его, что всё в порядке. Эта навязчивая идея не покидала его, пока он не подавил её насильно, убедив себя, что это просто глупость. Наконец, он ответил Сансу кивком.

Санс взглянул на брата с хитрой улыбкой, прежде чем мягко дотронуться до затылка Рэда и притянуть его к себе, вовлекая в поцелуй. Рэд сразу же раскрыл рот и сформировал язык, ощущая, как его двойник сделал то же самое. Их языки соприкоснулись, вызвав разряд магической энергии. Сладкая истома растекалась по телу Рэда, пока они продолжали самозабвенно целоваться.

Не разрывая поцелуй и всё ещё ласково поддерживая череп двойника, Санс наклонился вперёд и потянул Рэда со своих колен на диван, оказавшись теперь между его ног. Прижатый к спинке дивана, Рэд обвил ноги вокруг талии скелета, пытаясь стать к нему ещё ближе. Он почувствовал дыхание Санса на своём языке, когда тот ехидно усмехнулся. Прежде чем Рэд смог спросить, что случилось, Санс начал медленно тереться своим тазом о его. Ощущения вскружили Рэду голову. Издав тихий стон, он подался бёдрами вверх, отчаянно желая большего.

Рэд почти заскулил от разочарования, когда Санс разорвал их поцелуй. Двойник ухмыльнулся, от его рта вела ниточка красноватой слюны. Он снова подался бёдрами вперёд, вынуждая Рэда издать ещё один низкий стон.

Санс повернулся через правое плечо, его ухмылка стала ещё шире. Рэд проследовал за его взглядом и увидел в углу комнаты Папируса, его лицо сияло ярко-оранжевым. Он смотрел на двойников с приоткрытым ртом и очевидным возбуждением.

— ну как, папс, что думаешь? хочешь присоединиться к нашей маленькой «беседе»?

Папирус издал низкий стон, его глаза переходили с одного скелета на другого. На его лице отражалось сомнение, однако по его нетерпеливой, беспокойной позе было очевидно, что он хотел присоединиться. Момент нерешительности оказался коротким: высокий скелет добрался до дивана почти бегом. Санс схватил его за розовый шарф и притянул к себе. Проскользнув в рот брата циановым языком, Санс возобновил трения о таз Рэда, его движения стали быстрее и грубее.

Теперь поцелуй не заглушал громкие стоны Рэда, и он неприкрыто наслаждался нарастающими ощущениями в тазу. Санс продолжил вдавливать его в диванные подушки, постепенно ускоряясь, и Рэд уже не мог нормально дышать от переполняющих его чувств. Его магия начала материализоваться. Однако, прежде чем она смогла обрести форму, Санс остановился — Папирус резко разорвал их поцелуй с громким чавкающим звуком.

— БРАТЕЦ, ТОЛЬКО НЕ ЗДЕСЬ.

Не успев перевести дыхание, Санс с трудом проговорил:

— что? почему?

— ТОЛЬКО НЕ НА ДИВАНЕ, — Папирус покраснел.

Санс громко засмеялся, и Рэд не смог сдержать собственную широкую улыбку.

— НЕ СМЕЙТЕСЬ! Я НЕ ХОЧУ ЗАМАРАТЬ ЕГО! ЧТО ПОДУМАЮТ ЛЮДИ?

— бро, какая разница, что они подумают? это наш дом, — начал Санс, но смягчился, увидев выражение лица брата. — ладно, ладно, мистер именинник. твой праздник — твои правила. но пообещай, что мы сделаем это на диване в мой день рождения.

Папирус ответил мягким «ньех», и Санс отстранился от Рэда и спрыгнул с дивана. Он взял Папируса за руку и, подмигнув двойнику, испарился в воздухе. Улыбнувшись себе под нос, Рэд воспользовался коротким путём в спальню братьев. Он материализовался в лежачем положении у изголовья кровати, голова Папируса оказалась у его ног. Санс с лукавой улыбкой забрался на брата и стал осыпать поцелуями его шею:

— ммм, — клак. — папс, — клак. — ты такой красивый, — клак.

Папирус постанывал и извивался под его прикосновениями. Пока Санс опускался по телу брата всё ниже и ниже, Рэд сел и наклонился над головой высокого скелета.

— с днём рождения, — ухмыляясь, прошептал он и поцеловал его. Перевёрнутое положение окончательно вскружило ему голову. После нескольких неловких моментов поиска, он, наконец, нашёл язык Папируса своим. Они отчаянно вцепились друг в друга, пока их языки продолжали чувственные ласки. Рэд полностью растворился в ощущениях, возбуждение отдавалось в нём приятной щекоткой.

В поцелуе Рэд почувствовал, как у Папируса судорожно перехватило дыхание, и с тихим стоном он замер. Движимый любопытством, Рэд поднял голову и, переводя дух, посмотрел на тело высокого скелета. Санс, голова которого лежала между дрожащих ног Папируса, уже спустил штаны брата и нежно лизал изгибы его тазовых костей. Папирус выгнулся дугой, его руки раскинулись по обе стороны от тела. Хитро улыбаясь, Рэд осторожно заполз на Папируса и, достигнув таза, присоединился к Сансу, принявшись облизывать края подвздошной кости высокого скелета.

— МММ! — громко заскулил сзади Папирус.

Воодушевлённый таким одобрением, Рэд стал работать языком ещё увереннее. Папирус скулил и извивался, очевидно, наслаждаясь каждой секундой. Санс, всего в нескольких сантиметрах от Рэда, улыбнулся ему и двинулся языком к лобковой арке брата. Он приподнял его таз одной рукой, давая им с Рэдом лучший угол для продолжения ласк. В то время как Санс начал жадно лизать лобковую арку, Рэд двинулся от подвздошной кости к крестцу и стал аккуратно забираться языком в каждое отверстие.

Неожиданно он почувствовал руки на своих бёдрах. Заглянув меж своих ног, он увидел, как Папирус стягивает с него шорты. Прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, высокий скелет уже припал языком к его лобковой арке.

— ммм, чёрт, — простонал Рэд, волны удовольствия нарастали в его теле, а бессильные конечности сотрясала дрожь. Язык Папируса ускорялся. Рэд медленно опал на тело скелета под ним и позволил своей голове оказаться у его таза. Пока он отвлёкся, Папирус уже сформировал сияющее оранжевое отверстие, над которым Санс теперь ласково работал языком.

Рэд подался бёдрами назад, жадный до ласк Папируса, продолжавшего двигаться языком по его костям. Немного задыхаясь, он прильнул ртом к клитору высокого скелета, а то время как Санс лениво скользил языком между его половых губ. Громкие стоны Папируса отдавались приятной вибрацией о тазовые кости Рэда.

Возбуждённый ответной реакцией, Рэд ускорился, массируя языком чувствительный бугорок во всех направлениях. Он обхватил руками череп Санса, прижал его ближе к складкам Папируса и стал с наслаждением наблюдать, как циановый язык углубился внутрь и начал извиваться внутри полупрозрачной оранжевой магии, погружаясь всё глубже и глубже. На мгновение Папирус отпрянул от тазовых костей Рэда, не в силах справиться с удовольствием, но отдышавшись, он вернулся к ласкам с удвоенным рвением. Вскоре Рэд почувствовал, как и его гениталии обрели форму, и влажный язык сразу вошёл внутрь узкого отверстия.

С громким хлюпом Санс вытащил язык из Папируса и опустил его таз обратно на кровать. Рэд быстро занял его место, приблизившись ближе и погрузив свой собственный язык внутрь. Опьяняющий цитрусовый вкус вскружил ему голову. Он погружался в магический орган и возвращался обратно, ворочась и постанывая, в то время как Папирус делал то же самое ему.

Внезапно дрожащая рука приподняла его голову. В паре сантиметров от его лица возвышалась ярко сияющая циановая эрекция, сочащаяся блестящей жидкостью. Рэд посмотрел вверх на Санса, чей взгляд был затуманен желанием, разводы красной и оранжевой магии украшали его подбородок. Рэд чуть привстал и приблизил к себе светящийся орган. Слегка сжав основание, он взял его в рот. Когда член погрузился в горло на всю длину, Санс вяло застонал, выгибаясь в спине. Рэд двигался вверх и вниз по длине, упиваясь сладостью своего двойника, капли предэякулята стекали вниз по его языку в горло. Боже, Санс был просто потрясающим на вкус. Вдобавок ко всему, сзади Папирус продолжал дразнить его своим восхитительно длинным языком — Рэд едва мог справиться со всеми ощущениями разом.

Санс застонал громче и резко отстранился от Рэда, оставив того временно дезориентированным. Он пришёл в себя почти сразу — Санс снова приподнял таз брата, и светящиеся оранжевым светом гениталии снова оказались у Рэда перед лицом, дав полный доступ его действиям. Головка Санса начала ласково гладить влажные складки, едва касаясь магической плоти, и Рэд почувствовал, как язык Папируса оставил его.

— Санс… — томно застонал Папирус.

Санс не терял времени даром: он нежно скользнул своим органом внутрь, его голубая головка сияла сквозь оранжевую магию. Рэд просто смотрел, заворожённый этим зрелищем.

— САНС! — Папирус дёрнулся бёдрами вперёд, заставив Санса погрузиться в плоть глубже, а Рэда — чуть толкнуться вперёд, его череп слегка коснулся открытой части члена его двойника.

Пока Санс продвигался всё глубже и глубже, Рэд высунул язык и нежно коснулся им места, где голубая и оранжевая магия сливалась воедино. Братья ответили на ласку синхронным стоном. Распалившись, Рэд погрузился языком внутрь, в то время как Санс ускорился и начал толкаться в брата со всей силы. Каждый раз, когда Санс двигался назад, Рэд отчаянно прижимался к стенкам Папируса, а с каждым очередным толчком вперёд его язык продвигался вглубь вместе с голубым органом.

Папирус тоже возобновил ласки, однако на этот раз он не просто раздразнивал Рэда — его язык вошёл в него максимально глубоко, касаясь самой чувствительной точки. От внезапного проникновения таз Рэда резко дёрнулся, скелет громко застонал, почти вскрикнул, а его собственный язык изогнулся внутри магии Папируса, одаривая ласками Санса.

— ааахх, — Санс проскулил сверху.

Рэд был близок. То, насколько хорошо длинный язык Папируса знал его чувствительные точки, доводило его до беспамятства. Он едва ли мог дышать, гудящее удовольствие завладело всем его телом. Продолжая вращать тазом в попытках увернуться от блаженных ласк, которые он не мог выдержать, Рэд положил дрожащую ладонь на чувствительный бугорок Папируса, и стал массировать его кругами.

Его усилия оправдались. Он почувствовал, как Папирус сжался вокруг его языка. Санс же не останавливал свои толчки. Язык Папируса резко вторгся в Рэда на всю длину, и тот дёрнулся бёдрами вверх. После ещё нескольких толчков Рэд тоже был не в силах больше терпеть.

— ммм! — только и смог промычать он, его язык всё ещё скользил между органами братьев. Его свела судорога, всё тело начало извиваться, а магические стенки тесно сковали язык Папируса. Когда волны оргазма стихли, а разум вернулся, он почувствовал, как Санс с силой толкнулся в брата ещё один раз, прежде чем сладкая, терпкая жидкость залила язык Рэда.

— ааах! — прокричал Санс, и всё его тело сотрясалось в оргазме.

Прошло немного времени, прежде чем Санс вытащил из Папируса свой орган, позволив Рэду сделать то же самое. Тяжело дыша, Рэд скатился с тела высокого скелета на кровать и закрыл глаза, чтобы прийти в себя. Матрас слегка прогнулся, и, открыв глаза, Рэд увидел склонившегося над ним Папируса. Ещё не до конца отдышавшись, Папирус прислонился лбом ко лбу Рэда и приоткрыл рот. Рэд встретил его язык на полпути, и когда их магия соединилась в воздухе, он смог почувствовать, как его собственный вкус смешался с жидкостями на его языке. Сочетание трёх ароматов было опьяняющим, и по его позвоночнику снова прокатилась дрожь. Когда они прервали поцелуй, Рэд был счастлив увидеть выражение абсолютного блаженства на лице у его друга.

С тихим «ньех» Папирус отстранился. Рэд приподнял голову ему вслед и увидел, как Папирус ласково обнимает брата. Санс, чьи глаза были закрыты, вздрогнул от неожиданности на секунду, но сразу же вновь расслабился и приник к Папирусу, на его лице появилось удовлетворение. Папирус поцеловал его в макушку:

— Спасибо, — прошептал он.

Санс обвил его руками и широко улыбнулся.

— ммм, конечно, папс. с днём рождения, — он открыл один глаз и посмотрел на брата. — прости, что этот день вышел таким отстойным.

Папирус сжал его в объятиях ещё крепче.

— Он вышел чудесным! Ты проделал невероятную работу, чтобы организовать эту вечеринку! А продолжение вечера получилось ещё лучше! Я, Великий Папирус, провёл этот день просто волшебно!

Санс тихо усмехнулся и прижался к брату. Рэд лёжа смотрел, как они молча обнимаются, и его душа наполнялась счастьем. Где-то на краю его сознания зарождалась мысль поднять свою ленивую задницу и присоединиться к ним. Однако когда он, наконец, собрался это сделать, Папирус разжал объятия и громко зевнул.

— Думаю, Великому Папирусу пора спать! — сказал он, потягиваясь.

Рэд сонно пробормотал слова в поддержку, поднялся со своего места и пополз к изголовью кровати. Санс улёгся посередине и натянул одеяло на всех троих. Рэд закрыл глаза, кровать была такой тёплой и уютной. Он был ужасно рад снова спать с братьями. Последние две недели длились целую вечность — беспокойные ночи в пустой комнате, одна за другой. Наконец-то это закончилось.

Тихое сопение Папируса наполнило комнату, и столь знакомая смесь удовлетворённости и болезненной ностальгии стянула Рэду грудь. Звук был в точности, как сопение его брата, но этот Папирус… этот Папирус был другим. Он тихо вздохнул и отвёл мысли прочь.

Должно быть, Папирус действительно устал, раз он заснул первым. И это было неудивительно. Для Рэда этот день стал самым насыщенным с тех пор, как он попал в этот мир, а ведь он даже не продержался всю вечеринку. Впрочем, возможно, за сегодня Папирусу не пришлось испытать столько же стресса, сколько им с Сансом.

Рэд приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел налево. Он ожидал увидеть своего двойника счастливо спящим, однако Санс не спал. Он неотрывно смотрел в потолок, его зрачки опасно мерцали. Насторожившись, Рэд открыл оба глаза и пригляделся к двойнику внимательнее. Похоже, Санс даже не понимал, что он смотрел на него в упор.

— санс, ты в порядке? — тихо спросил Рэд.

Санс кивнул, но ничего не сказал. Неприятное чувство из прошлого вернулось и заныло в душе Рэда, но он опять не понимал, почему. То, как Санс просто лежал там и смотрел в потолок, просто… беспокоило его.

Он отыскал руку двойника под одеялом, и тот чуть вздрогнул, а затем повернулся к Рэду, его лицо выражало чувство вины.

— прости, — прошептал он.

— тебе не за что извиняться.

Услышав эти слова, Санс неловко заёрзал, и грудь Рэда снова отозвалась острой болью. Он что-то скрывал от него? Рэд сделал что-то не так? Или он просто выдумал конфликт на пустом месте? Он не мог понять, почему поведение Санса так беспокоило его, но ему хотелось это прекратить. Больше никаких барьеров между ними.

Глубоко вздохнув, он сплёл пальцы с другим скелетом, вытащил их руки из-под одеяла и протянул их к своему лицу.

Легко прикоснувшись ртом к сцепленным ладоням, он прошептал:

— с-санс, ты ведь знаешь… ты же знаешь, что я л-люблю тебя?

На мгновение Санс просто уставился на него — молча и неподвижно. За эту кратковременную паузу Рэд почувствовал боль, чувство вины и стыда. Как он мог сказать такое? С чего он решил, что Санс чувствует то же, что и он? О чём он вообще думал?

Но Санс прервал все его мысли, мягко сжав его руку своей:

— я тоже тебя люблю.

Душа Рэда бешено запульсировала. В один миг он словно преобразился. Томительные мысли о неискренности его двойника развеялись в пыль. Санс _любил_ его. Как давно он не слышал этих слов. Очень, очень давно. Его зрение начало затуманиваться, безудержная радость наполнила всё его существо. Он снова поцеловал их скреплённые руки. Санс устало улыбнулся ему, протянул другую руку к Рэду и начал успокаивающе гладить его череп. Лёгкие прикосновения были щекотными, и по всему телу Рэда пробежали приятные мурашки.

— правда. я очень тебя люблю, — голос Санса слегка дрожал.

Рэд улыбнулся и прижался ближе, соединяя вместе их черепа. Он хотел поделиться с Сансом согревающим всё его тело счастьем. Ему нужно было показать двойнику, какие чувства тот пробуждал в нём.

Санс тихо усмехнулся:

— давай-ка спать, а то мы разбудим папса, мм? — он продолжал гладить череп Рэда. — мы можем поговорить завтра.

Грудь Рэда гудела от удовольствия. Спать — это звучало так заманчиво. Он не мог понять, как этот день из плохого превратился в ужасный, а потом и в самый ужасный, а в конце концов сделал Рэда таким счастливым, каким он не был долгие годы.

Он чувствовал себя непобедимым. Сейчас ничто не могло остановить его. Возможно, утром он почувствует себя иначе. В конце концов, его чувства заметно улеглись на следующий день, после того как он и его брат поделились друг с другом своей любовью многие годы назад. Но сейчас, Рэд просто упивался этим ощущением.

Под мерную вибрацию своей души он уснул, пока Санс продолжал ласково поглаживать его череп.

***

Внезапный громкий взрыв разбудил Рэда. Высокий гул сирены ударил по ушам. Глубокие вибрации сотрясали всё его тело, не давая вздохнуть. Всё это пробуждало на задворках его сознания какие-то смутные, забытые воспоминания.

_нет, нет, прошу, я не хочу туда! я видел, что случилось с остальными. пожалуйста, не надо!_

Внезапно шум закончился, и воздух наполнился гулкой тишиной. Вибрации стихли, но ужасная слабость не оставила Рэда, его душу словно держали в тисках. Он разлепил заспанные глаза, и когда зрение вернулось, он понял, что лежит на кровати, свернувшись клубком и обхватив дрожащими руками голову. Всё его тело ныло от боли, а вздохи выходили слишком глубокими и удушающими — словно его держали под водой слишком долго. Впрочем, с каждым таким вздохом он постепенно приходил в себя.

Рядом с ним прозвучал задыхающийся голос Санса:

— вы… вы в порядке?

Рэд убрал руки от черепа и осмотрелся. Санс лежал, крепко обнимая себя руками, его зрачки мигали с ужасающей частотой. Папирус сидел, его грудь поднималась и опускалась с частыми, мелкими вздохами.

— д-да. что это было?

Папирус повернулся к ним:

— Братец, неужели это…

Санс кивнул и быстро принял сидячее положение. Соскочив с кровати, он поднял с пола шорты и кинул их Рэду.

— одевайтесь, вы оба, — скомандовал Санс, второпях собирая свою одежду.

Рэд спрыгнул с кровати и начал одеваться, Папирус был занят тем же.

— ч-что прои...

Не успел он договорить, как Санс схватил его за руку и телепортировал всех троих. Зрение Рэда застлал плотный слой пара, наполнявший комнату, в которой они оказались. Санс отпустил его руку и вошёл в туман. Раздалось несколько щелчков, и дымка стала рассеиваться — клубы пара втянула вытяжка, улучшая видимость.

Они были в подвале. Машина времени в дальнем конце комнаты слабо вибрировала и выпускала потоки плотного пара. Санс был прямо у устройства, его рука лежала на переключателе с надписью «ВЕНТИЛЯЦИЯ», его зрачки слегка мерцали. Не теряя времени, он бросился к передней стенке машины и нажал на кнопку. Стальная дверь распахнулась, и из машины на пол обрушилась высокая фигура в одежде красно-чёрных тонов.

Душа Рэда замерла в груди. Он бездумно телепортировался к дверям устройства и упал на колени. Новоприбывшего бешено трясло. Его кости громко стучали о пол, все конечности бились в конвульсиях. Когда Рэд перевернул его к себе лицом, он едва ли не зарыдал от счастья. Это был он. _Это был он!_

— папирус!


	25. Всегда смотри на жизнь с хорошей стороны!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта и 17 главы происходят спустя две недели с небольшим после того, как Рэд попал в UT вселенную. В 24 главе Рэд находится там уже примерно 9,5 недель.
> 
> Дополнительные теги для этой главы: медицинские процедуры по принуждению, прикосновения к душе без согласия, медицинские эксперименты.

Блаженное тепло. Папирус не чувствовал ничего другого.

Впрочем, он и не хотел чувствовать ничего другого.

Как долго он здесь лежал?

Не так уж и важно. Для него не осталось ничего важного. Даже он сам.

Что, если Санс найдёт его здесь в таком виде?

Его брата больше нет. По его вине. Во всём этом был виноват только он сам. А теперь Санса уже ничего не вернёт.

Его душа медленно увядала.

Всё нормально. Ему было приятно. Ему было тепло.

Чей-то голос? Санс? Неужели, он снова увидит его?

Нет. Голос принадлежал женщине. Она кричала.

Он не стал слушать. Он не будет говорить ни с кем, кроме Санса. Зачем?

Что если она будет атаковать его?

Тогда она получит все почести за убийство, а он умрёт гораздо быстрее.

Отдалённо он чувствовал, как что-то происходит с его телом. Кто-то схватил его за руки и потянул куда-то. Его кости царапались о землю. Он был в движении.

Они собираются бросить его в лаву?

По крайней мере, там будет так же тепло.

Он игнорировал внешние ощущения. Он просто хотел спать. Что бы ни делал другой монстр, ему было всё равно.

Душа продолжала ускользать. В груди не было движения. Энергия внутри него быстро истощалась. Тепло начало отступать. Папирус не хотел, чтобы оно отступало. Ему было так хорошо и спокойно.

Там был и другой голос — гораздо выше. Он звучал совсем рядом с ним.

Неужели они не видят, что он спит? Зачем они пытаются говорить с ним? Он хотел, чтобы они скорее оставили его в покое.

Что-то обернулось вокруг его груди, его рук и ног.

Возможно, это наконец-то убьёт его.

Хорошо.  
.  
.  
.  
Внезапный поток эмоций просочился в его сознание: тревога, решительность, отчаяние, любопытство, обожание... Всё это высасывало из него тепло.

Нет. Верните его. Ему хотелось покоя. Он не хотел снова чувствовать что-либо ещё.

Он мог прекратить это. Это даже было не так трудно. Ему всего лишь нужно было приложить небольшое усилие. И совсем немного энергии.

Энергии у него не было. Впрочем, и ладно.

Он остановил поток эмоций.

Душа потухла.

Он чувствовал это. Он готов был окончательно исчезнуть в любой момент.

Наконец-то.

В этом ощущении он растворялся. Душа ослабевала, теряла вес, словно пыль.

Он больше ничего не чувствовал. Ничего, кроме… кроме…

БОЛИ.

О ГОСПОДИ, КАК ЖЕ БОЛЬНО.

Что-то пронзило его. Кололо снова и снова. Грызло его душу, всё его существо. Как же это было больно. Как больно. Хватит. Дайте ему заснуть. Пожалуйста. ПОЖАЛУЙСТА.

Боль нарастала. Он СГОРАЛ ЗАЖИВО.

Все ощущения и осознание окружающего мира внезапно вернулись. Всё его тело била яростная дрожь, и он отчаянно пытался выбраться. Но что-то удерживало его. Он не мог двигаться, не мог дышать, не мог ничего.

Огонь пожирал его душу. В него что-то закачивали. Он чувствовал поток внутри, этот поток захватывал всё. Крошечные раскалённые уколы пронзали каждую его кость. Всё болело. Всё горело. Его разум не мог выдержать этого. ЭТО БЫЛО СЛИШКОМ.

Громкий, пронзительный звук оглушил его, отчего череп заболел ещё сильнее. Его собственный крик. Он кричал. Боже, он вообще когда-нибудь раньше кричал?

Внезапно он понял.

Его душа. Её не было у него в груди. ГДЕ ЕГО ДУША?

Он открыл глаза.

Было светло. Слишком светло. Белые лампы светили сверху прямо ему в глаза, ослепив его на короткое время.

И боль бушевала всё сильнее.

Нужно было найти душу. Почему её не было в его грудной клетке, в безопасности? Он огляделся вокруг, пытаясь найти её. Зрение было размыто. Если он найдёт душу, возможно, он сможет остановить это. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть это прекратится.

Он понял, что привязан к каталке. Кожаные ремни врезались в его обнажённую грудь и конечности, его позвоночник был выгнут дугой в попытке уйти от боли. Бушующий огонь продолжал мучить его разум, кости, всё.

А затем он увидел её.

Его душу.

Справа от каталки стояла низкая зубастая ящерица-монстр в чистом белом халате и красных тонированных очках. Папирус смутно признал в ней Королевского Учёного. Но ни её звание, ни внешность не имели никакого значения. Было важно только одно: в своих лапах она осторожно держала его душу, сияющую красной магией.

ЧТО ОНА ДЕЛАЛА С НЕЙ?

В центр души была воткнута толстая игла. Учёная медленно давила на поршень, и в пульсирующий орган закачивалась яркая красная жидкость. Она сжигала его. Убивала его. ОН ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ ОСТАНОВИТЬ ЭТО.

Волна костей полетела к ногам ящерицы. Душа Папируса у неё в лапах засияла ещё ярче. Учёная громко пискнула и запнулась, но в последний момент всё же удержалась от падения. Оклемавшись и бормоча что-то себе под нос, она посмотрела Папирусу прямо в глаза и со всей силы впилась в его душу когтями.

БОЛЬ.

Вместо медленного тления, что он ощущал раньше, теперь в него словно вонзили нож. Папирус подавился криком и судорожно дёрнулся вверх, когда жгучая и колющая боль смешались в нечто нестерпимое. На мгновение все его мысли заглушила агония. Это была пытка, настоящая пытка!

Через какое-то неопределённое время боль от когтей стихла, оставив Папируса дрожать на медицинском столе. Скелет хныкнул, осознав, что полностью находится во власти этого монстра. Он не хотел больше применять магию. Ему нужно было сконцентрироваться на том крохотном запасе энергии, что остался у него для выживания.

Тёмная тень упала на него, загородив огни — Капитан Андайн, её лицо искажала ярость.

— Только посмей атаковать её ещё раз и в следующий раз ты не отделаешься лишь сожжённым лицом, Папирус!

Он отвернулся от капитана и снова посмотрел на ящерицу — она вытащила шприц из его души. Но боль не прекратилась. Он резко ахнул и застонал от волны агонии, прокатившейся по его телу. Учёная вернула его пульсирующую душу в грудную клетку и подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на Капитана Андайн, на её лице читалось беспокойство.

Капитан улыбнулась ей:

— Спасибо, Альфис. Ты хорошо справилась, — она посмотрела вниз на Папируса, и выражение её лица сменилось отвращением. — Не могу сказать того же тебе, идиот! Жалкое зрелище. Не могу поверить, что из всех монстров я возложила надежды именно на тебя.

Папирус снова всхлипнул и повернул голову на бок, не в состоянии смотреть на неё. Она издевательски усмехнулась, и тень над скелетом исчезла. Стыд вместе с невыносимой болью выжигали его изнутри. Непрошеные слёзы потекли по его скуле на медицинскую простынь. Он зажмурился, пытаясь восстановить контроль над собой и над этими уродливыми эмоциями. Никто бы не потерпел такого отвратительного зрелища, и он не мог их винить. Это было жалко. Он был жалок.

— Отвези его вниз и положи вместе с остальными.

Ослепляющий свет, к счастью, исчез. Папирус был рад этому даже несмотря на то, что его глаза всё ещё были закрыты. Каталка пришла в движение. Шум скрипучих колёс отдавался в комнате эхом. На секунду скелет почувствовал тяжёлое хриплое дыхание учёной на своём лице, а затем услышал громкие шаги когтистых лап по плиточному полу. От сильных химических запахов Папирус чувствовал болезненную слабость.

И хотя неожиданный спазм заставил его снова дёрнуться, с каждой секундой боль понемногу отступала. Но чем слабее была боль, тем быстрее к нему возвращались чувства, сильные как никогда прежде. Теперь такое далёкое блаженное тепло сменила едкая смесь скорби, вины, стыда и чувства одиночества.

Но было что-то ещё. Оно пульсировало в его душе и покалывало его кости. Кажется, Папирус ещё никогда в жизни не испытывал это чувство так сильно. Даже когда он был ребёнком и верил, что сможет завоевать весь мир. Даже когда он встретил человека и совершил своё первое в жизни убийство. Даже когда… он рассказал брату о своих чувствах. Тогда мир ещё не полетел к чертям. Тогда Папирус ещё был самим собой.

Скелет лежал на носилках, его везли в неизвестном направлении, боль всё ещё пульсировала в его костях. Он тщетно пытался осознать всё, что с ним случилось, но одно новое чувство в нём превосходило все остальные.

Он был полон решимости.


	26. Расслабьтесь, Андерфелл Папирус ещё покажет вам средний палец

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дополнительные теги для этой главы: Дабкон, БДСМ зашёл не туда, отсутствие стоп-слова, депрессия, ангст, кандалы.

Радость Рэда мгновенно улетучилась от одного только взгляда на брата.

_Что с ним случилось?!_

Даже когда он взял Папируса на руки, голова и конечности высокого скелета продолжали судорожно трястись. Его глаза были плотно зажмурены, а через сжатые зубы были слышны слабые стоны.

А его лицо…

Его словно окунули в тлеющие угли. Щёки обуглились от старых ожогов, и почерневшая, раздробившаяся кость уродовала его лицо до неузнаваемости. И его шрам. Он увеличился на несколько сантиметров, и теперь его нижний край почти доходил до рта. Рэд осторожно провёл дрожащей рукой по обожжённому лицу, и Папирус слабо вскрикнул. От одного этого звука по спине скелета пробежался мороз. Последний раз он слышал, чтобы его брат так страдал от боли только… только когда давным-давно его чуть не убил тот монстр.

— папирус! — снова позвал его Рэд, тряся бесчувственное тело в своих руках, чтобы привести в сознание.

Но он не отвечал.

Рэд снова встряхнул его, на этот раз куда сильнее:

— босс, я здесь! давай же! т-ты нашёл меня! проснись! — он не заметил, как перешёл на крик.

Внезапно кто-то сжал его плечо, заставив подскочить. Рэд обернулся — Санс стоял над ним, беспокойно сведя брови.

— эй, всё нормально.

— нормально?! ничего не нормально! — Рэд изо всех сил сдерживал слёзы, скопившиеся у него в глазницах. — посмотри на него!

Второй Папирус тоже подошёл к ним:

— Рэд, не волнуйся. Ты сам был не в лучшем состоянии, когда мы нашли тебя здесь.

Это было правдой. Рэд смутно припомнил тот день. Его голова раскалывалась от невыносимой боли, и сильная дрожь колотила всё тело — он продержался совсем недолго и отключился, едва увидев двойника. Когда же Гастер впервые испробовал на нём машину, скелет пришёл в сознание только на следующий день, на его медицинской кровати сидел Папирус, терпеливо ожидая его пробуждения.

— видишь, дрожь уже ослабла, — сказал Санс.

Конвульсии Папируса действительно медленно стихали. Когда от них осталась лишь слабая дрожь, Рэд попытался снова расшевелить его:

— бро!

Ответа по прежнему не было. Он посмотрел брату в лицо — оно всё ещё было искажено болью.

— давайте перенесём его в дом, — тихо предложил Санс.

Рэд кивнул, и все они телепортировались в гостиную. С недюжинной силой, ставшей для Рэда полной неожиданностью, Папирус взял всё ещё дрожащего скелета на руки и с лёгкостью донёс его до дивана. Как только голова скелета коснулась подушек, а длинные ноги свесились через подлокотник, Рэд вскочил с пола и бросился к нему. Он упал на колени у дивана и ласково сжал руку брата в своих руках. Тот ответил низким стоном.

— босс, — прошептал Рэд.

За его спиной братья негромко разговаривали, но Рэд не вслушивался. Сейчас для него был важен только Босс.

Череп его брата был липким от пота, а лицо таким напряжённым, что Рэда начало подташнивать. Но по крайней мере теперь конвульсии полностью прекратились.  
Рэд продолжал неотрывно смотреть на него, ему не терпелось выяснить у брата всё. Где он получил эти ожоги? Что за боль его так мучила? И как, _как_ ему удалось попасть сюда?

Папирус снова застонал, и Рэд крепче сжал его руку в перчатке, надеясь, что он почувствует этот успокаивающий жест. Это не сработало: скелет лишь дёрнулся от прикосновения.

Внезапно сзади раздался грохот. Рэд обернулся и увидел, что Папирус уронил несколько тарелок на лестнице. Напуганный шумом, из своей старой комнаты сейчас же выбежал Санс, в руках у него был свежий набор постельного белья. Похоже, братья наводили порядок в комнате наверху. Рэд снова отвернулся к дивану, борясь с раздражением от неуместной суматохи.

Он не знал, сколько он так просидел, игнорируя всё остальное в мире и наблюдая за братом, но к тому моменту, как шум позади него прекратился, лицо Папируса расслабилось, больше не изуродованное болью. Он дышал глубоко и спокойно, однако Рэду это покоя не принесло.

Тихий голос прямо позади него заставил его подпрыгнуть.

— Рэд, ты хочешь есть? Уже почти утро.

Утро? Да, похоже на то, первые лучи солнца уже проникали в комнату сквозь передние окна. Сколько прошло времени?

— нет, спасибо, — и хотя его спина ныла от неудобной позы, он не хотел уходить, а еда была последним, о чём он мог сейчас думать.

Кажется, Папирус всё понял. Он лишь успокаивающе сжал его плечо, прежде чем уйти.

Рэд вздохнул и прижал руку брата к своему лицу. Стеснение в груди мешало ему дышать. Может, это было глупо, но он хотел быть здесь, когда Папирус очнётся. Понять, что произошло, позаботиться о нём и попросить, наконец, прощения.

Грудь сдавило от сдерживаемых слёз. Рэд помотал головой и сделал глубокий, дрожащий вдох. Он не мог расплакаться при Боссе. Тот никогда не простил бы его за такую жалкую демонстрацию эмоций. Скелет спешно стёр ладонью назойливые слёзы. Именно в этот момент Папирус издал низкий стон. Рэд сразу же убрал руки от лица, его душа забилась быстрее.

— папирус! — он снова схватил правую руку брата, и его прикосновение вызвало ещё один болезненный вскрик. Рэд замер на секунду, а затем приподнял руку в перчатке, заставив Папируса скорчиться. То ли ему показалось, то ли рука чувствовалась как-то иначе. Легче.

Сглотнув комок в горле, Рэд медленно стянул красную перчатку, Папирус скулил и мучительно извивался на диване со всей присущей его телу силой. Когда рука, наконец, обнажилась, душа скелета провалилась куда-то вниз. Фаланги безымянного пальца и мизинца Папируса были отрублены до нижнего сустава. Теперь о них напоминали лишь ошмётки губчатой кости.

Рэд выругался шёпотом. Что, чёрт возьми, произошло за эти несколько недель, что Папирус провёл там один?

Скелет дёрнулся от неожиданности, когда рядом с ним на пол присел Санс. Резкое движение снова причинило боль изуродованной ладони в руках Рэда. Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на двойника, и только сейчас понял, что его зрение полностью застилали слёзы. Он дышал учащённо, пытаясь не дать слезам волю, но когда рука Санса коснулась его плеча, Рэд сорвался. Осторожно отпустив руку Папируса, он набросился на двойника с объятиями и всхлипнул, зарываясь в его груди.

— эй, эй, — пробормотал Санс, прижимаясь к нему черепом и гладя его по спине. — всё нормально. с твоим бро всё будет хорошо.

— посмотри на него! на лицо, на руку! это я во всём виноват!

— нет, ты ни в чём не виноват, рэд.

Рэд отстранился от объятий и обернулся к дивану, чтобы снова взглянуть на раны брата.

— это моя вина! если бы я был там…

— то что? смог бы этому помешать?

— именно, блядь, так!

— рэд…

Как бы по-детски это ни звучало, он был ужасно зол на самого себя. Он должен был быть там. Любой ублюдок, посмевший сделать такое с его братом, молил бы его о быстрой смерти.

Санс коснулся щеки Рэда, и тот подался навстречу прикосновению, сопротивляясь назойливому чувству вины. Он снова повернулся к двойнику, тот смотрел на него со слабой улыбкой:

— слушай, если твой бро здесь, значит он действительно хотел увидеть тебя снова. так что не бери на себя слишком много. что сделано, то сделано, как любит повторять мой доктор, — зрачки Санса мигнули, а голос чуть дрогнул. — не стоит зацикливаться на вещах, на которые ты не можешь повлиять. и потом, твой бро ведь сейчас здесь. вот что действительно важно.

Напряжение в душе Рэда смешалось с порывом нежности. Он опустил голову на плечо двойника и глубоко вздохнул.

— спасибо, — прошептал он.

Санс осторожно наклонился своим черепом на его. Желая выразить свою благодарность и опереться о что-то твёрдое, Рэд сжал его левую руку. Он закрыл глаза и растворился в чувственном объятии, пытаясь заглушить страх, что его брат так и не проснётся, и тревогу перед теми неизвестными ужасами, через которые тот прошёл.

Для этого он сосредоточился на том, что происходило прямо здесь и сейчас. Звуки с кухни, где Папирус готовил завтрак, тепло дыхания Санса, шекотка от его прикосновений, протянувшего руку через его спину к плечу и ласкающего щёку Рэда своей. Медленно, но верно его дыхание успокаивалось, а слёзы отступали. Напряжение в груди понемногу ослабевало. Когда из соседней комнаты донеслось громкое «НЬЕХ», Рэд даже позволил себе чуть улыбнуться.

— Какого, блядь, чёрта, — прозвучал хриплый высокий голос.

Рэд распахнул глаза — его брат привстал на локтях и смотрел теперь на двойников с широко раскрытыми глазами. Переполненный внезапной радостью, Рэд оттолкнул от себя Санса и забрался на диван, бездумно схватив Папируса за руки.

— папирус! — с облегчением выкрикнул он. Его брат очнулся. Он был здесь. Он был жив! И он был...

Зол.

Папирус оттолкнул Рэда прочь, заставив того упасть вниз на двойника. Череп скелета ударился о пол, и на мгновение его зрение поплыло.

— КАКОГО, БЛЯДЬ, ЧЁРТА?!

Рэд помотал головой, пытаясь восстановить зрение, и почувствовал, как громкий треск магии брата наполнил комнату. Он поспешно выпутался из конечностей Санса и обернулся к двоящейся фигуре Папируса, стоявшего теперь рядом с диваном в боевой стойке. Когда зрение настроилось, Рэд увидел в глазнице брата алое свечение, его непонимающий взгляд метался между двойниками, а грудь вздымалась с короткими, неглубокими вздохами.

Санс тоже принял стойку, готовясь атаковать, его магия уже циркулировала вокруг него.

Надеясь уберечь обоих от необдуманных действий, Рэд подался вперёд:

— всё хорошо! это я!

Его брат повернулся на голос, и Рэд посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, наткнувшись на непонимание, гнев и боль.

— б-босс…

Алый глаз продолжал угрожающе сиять, и Рэд не был уверен, что Папирус не станет атаковать. Раньше он точно не стал бы, но сейчас… что-то в нём изменилось.

— П-ПРЕКРАТИТЕ!

Все трое обернулись к кухонному проёму, в котором стоял Папирус, его руки были упёрты в бока. Он сильно покраснел, но выглядел решительно. Рэд снова перевёл взгляд на брата — тот застыл на месте, не в силах отвести глаз от второго Папируса. Магия в его глазах постепенно гасла, и вскоре от неё осталось лишь слабое свечение.

Рэд сделал шаг вперёд, воспользовавшись заминкой.

— папирус? — прошептал он, медленно подходя всё ближе. Тот не отвечал. — босс, это я. твой бро.

Наконец, Папирус перевёл на него взгляд, но гнев в его глазах сменился чем-то другим. Он заметно задрожал, а затем испустил громкий вопль, испугав Рэда настолько, что тот замер на месте. С широко раскрытыми глазами Рэд смотрел, как его брат сорвался на мучительные рыдания.

В последний раз он видел Папируса таким очень давно. По крайней мере при нём тот не плакал по-настоящему с самого детства. С раннего детства. На самом деле, в последний раз это было сразу после того, как Гастер предложил Рэду работу «ассистента-лаборанта». Изначально это и было одной из причин, почему он принял то предложение. Его брат был слишком громким для жизни на улице. Для выживания им просто необходимо было убежище.

Рэд бросился вперёд, протягивая к Папирусу руки. Он хотел обнять его, но тот схватил его предплечья и оттолкнул назад, хоть и гораздо мягче, чем в прошлый раз.

— НЕ ТРОГАЙ МЕНЯ!

Рэд сразу же отступил:

— б-босс, это я.

— Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ЭТО ТЫ! — Папирус материализовал кость в руке и стал размахивать ей, впрочем настоящей угрозы в этом жесте не было. — НЕ ТРОГАЙ МЕНЯ!

Высокий скелет сполз на пол и притянул колени к груди, трясясь от всхлипов. Рэд стоял над ним и лишь бессильно сжимал ладони. Его душа изнывала от желания утешить брата, укачать его на руках, как он делал в детстве. В те времена Папирус принял бы его ласку с радостью.

Но ведь сейчас он был другим. Для него эта эмоциональная вспышка была всего лишь очередным проявлением слабости. Чёрт, до недавнего времени Рэд и сам был таким же. Кажется, сейчас он осознал нечто совершенно безумное. Быть может, в долгосрочной перспективе их подавленные эмоции лишь вызывали новые и новые проблемы.

Они стояли так несколько минут — никто не двигался и не говорил, и лишь его брат тихо плакал на полу. И хотя рыдания в конце концов утихли, Папирус не поднял голову. Вместо этого он опал на пол всем телом. Тяжёлая тишина повисла в воздухе, пока не прервалась притворным кашлем второго Папируса. Рэд обернулся к нему: Папирус сильно вспотел, на его лице была неуверенная улыбка.

— БРАТЕЦ, МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ… НАМ СТОИТ ОСТАВИТЬ ИХ ОДНИХ НЕНАДОЛГО?

Санс посмотрел на него с сомнением:

— не знаю, папс, — он перевёл взгляд на Рэда, слабый свет в его глазах передавал всё нежелание оставлять двойника одного.

Рэд свёл вместе дрожащие ладони, подошёл к Сансу и тихо пробормотал:

— он прав, санс, я не смогу сделать это, если вы будете стоять у меня над душой.

Санс бросил короткий взгляд через плечо двойника:

— ты справишься с ним наедине?

— я могу постоять за себя, представь себе, — проскрежетал Рэд. Его тон явно задел Санса. Чуть смягчившись, Рэд взял его ладонь и ласково сжал её в своих:

— прости, прости. я просто… если бы это был твой бро, тебе ведь тоже не хотелось бы, чтобы тебя беспокоили.

Санс слабо улыбнулся:

— да, точно. просто… — он снова посмотрел ему через плечо. — просто… пообещай, что с тобой всё будет хорошо.

Как только Рэд уверенно закивал, Санс тихо вздохнул и отступил, направившись на кухню. Папирус слегка улыбнулся и проследовал за ним.

Рэд обернулся и увидел, что его брата больше нет на полу. Он поднимался по лестнице, перешагивая через ступеньку, в его движениях чувствовалось напряжение.

— босс, подожди!

Тот лишь ускорил шаг. Ворча себе под нос, Рэд телепортировался на второй этаж и закрыл собой вход в спальню братьев. С этого места он мог разглядеть ярость на лице Папируса. Рэд попытался что-то сказать, попросить поговорить, не убегать, хотя бы посмотреть на него, но его брат быстро пронёсся мимо и зашёл в старую комнату Санса, громко захлопнув за собой дверь.

Рэд остался наедине со своим разочарованием. Он глубоко вздохнул и посчитал до десяти, чтобы хоть как-то расслабиться. Конечно же, это не помогло. Его бросало в жар лишь от одной мысли о предстоящем разговоре, но он знал, что не сможет отложить его. Он должен будет рассказать о причинах своего исчезновения.

Отпустив сдерживаемое дыхание, Рэд воспользовался коротким путём в спальню. На кровати были постелены свежие простыни, и в комнате не было никаких свидетельств его болезни двухнедельной давности. Там было темнее, чем обычно: окна были единственным источником света, и Папирус стоял прямо напротив них, прижавшись лицом к стеклу. Внезапно Рэд понял, что его брат впервые видит Поверхность.

Он кашлянул, чтобы показать своё присутствие, но Папирус не среагировал.

— знаешь, мы на поверхности, — проговорил Рэд в никуда.

— Я ВИЖУ, — коротко ответил Папирус.

Рэд сжал ладони и попытался улыбнуться.

— здесь… довольно светло. к этому нужно привыкнуть, — он невесело усмехнулся. — и солнце… ну знаешь, большой шар на небе. это…

— Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ТАКОЕ СОЛНЦЕ, САНС.

Рэд переступил с ноги на ногу.

— ну д-да, точно. забыл, что ты увлекался всякими космическими штуками в детстве. наверное, знаешь об этом больше, чем я.

Папирус раздражённо прорычал и повернулся к скелету лицом, складывая руки на груди. На его лице было знакомое отсутствие эмоций, но Рэд мог разглядеть в его глазницах остатки слёз.

— КАКОГО ХРЕНА ПРОИСХОДИТ, САНС?

Рэд прижал сжатые вместе ладони к груди:

— я думал, это ты мне расскажешь.

— НЕТ, Я ИМЕЮ В ВИДУ… КТО ЭТИ БЛЯДСКИЕ ПРИТВОРЩИКИ?

— ох, они… — лицо обдало жаром. — они… эм… — чёрт, как он может объяснить это? — ммм… они как бы другие версии нас с тобой?

— ДРУГИЕ ВЕРСИИ? — холодно повторил Папирус.

— д-да, мы, как бы так выразиться… в другой вселенной. машина, которой ты воспользовался, она может прыгать по вселенным. она вообще-то должна была быть машиной времени.

— ДУМАЮ, МНЕ УДАЛОСЬ ПОНЯТЬ ЭТО ПО НАДПИСИ НА ЭКРАНЕ «МАШИНА ВРЕМЕНИ», САНС.

— что ж, прости! — раздражённо выпалил он.

— ВОТ ТОЛЬКО КАКОГО ЧЁРТА ОНА ДЕЛАЕТ В НАШЕМ ПОДВАЛЕ?! — он не стал ждать ответа. — А ВПРОЧЕМ ЗНАЕШЬ, ЧТО? НЕВАЖНО. ЧТО МНЕ _ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО_ ИНТЕРЕСНО УЗНАТЬ, ТАК ЭТО ТО, ЧТО ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ ДЕЛАЕШЬ.

— я… живу здесь? но…

— ЖИВЁШЬ ЗДЕСЬ? _АХ ВОТ ОНО ЧТО?_

— я… я не знал, как вернуться! — защищаясь, закричал Рэд. — блядь, да как ты сам смог сюда попасть?! мне понадобились годы, чтобы понять, как завести грёбаную машину, а ты справился за несколько недель?! блядь, папирус, я знал, что ты не глуп, но…

— НЕСКОЛЬКО НЕДЕЛЬ?! — Папирус сжал кулаки. — А МОЖЕТ, МЕСЯЦЕВ? САНС, ПРОШЁЛ ПОЧТИ ЦЕЛЫЙ, БЛЯДЬ, ГОД!

— год?

Папирус ходил туда-сюда по комнате, опустив глаза в пол:

— Я ЖДАЛ, Я ИСКАЛ, И Я… Я… — он остановился и посмотрел на Рэда, его лицо было искажено с трудом сдерживаемыми эмоциями. — ЧТО ВООБЩЕ ПРОИЗОШЛО?!

— я… использовал машину. я не думал, что попаду в другую вселенную без возможности вернуться назад, но…

— ЭТО И ТАК ПОНЯТНО, САНС! — закричал Папирус. — _ЗАЧЕМ_ ТЫ ЭТО СДЕЛАЛ.

— зачем?

— ДА, ПОЧЕМУ?! ЧТО НА ТЕБЯ НАШЛО, ЧТО ТЫ ПОЛЕЗ В МАШИНУ ВРЕМЕНИ?

Зачем? Что ж, он задавал себе этот вопрос все эти недели. Как он мог просто так бросить брата? Но теперь, когда Папирус был здесь и кричал на него, кажется, он стал припоминать, почему всё это произошло, почему он не нашёл другого выхода.

— ты вообще помнишь, что случилось в тот последний, блядь, раз, когда мы видели друг друга?.. ты не хотел меня слушать! я просил тебя остановиться, освободить меня, послушать меня, но ты и глазом не повёл!

— КАК, БЛЯДЬ, Я ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ ПОНЯТЬ, ЧТО ТЕБЕ ЭТО НЕ НРАВИТСЯ? — закричал Папирус, отводя взгляд.

— не неси чушь, папирус! — Рэд сжал кулаки. — сколько раз я просил тебя о стоп-слове?

— СНОВА ЭТО? ТЫ ВСЕГДА МОГ СТЕРПЕТЬ ЧТО У…

— что угодно, что взбредёт тебе в голову? — усмехнулся Рэд. — нихуя подобного! но, ох, давай не будем притворяться, что в тот день ты сделал только это? помнишь, что ты сказал мне, когда вернулся в комнату спустя _несколько часов?_ ты говорил, каким я был никчёмным, раз сорвался на слёзы! и ты припомнил моё первое убийство, чёрт возьми! — он отвернулся, вспоминая один из самых постыдных срывов в своей жизни. — ты сказал, что тогда я тоже был слаб.

— И ЭТО ВСЁ?

Рэд сжал челюсти, еле сдерживая агрессию. Как же ему хотелось наброситься на Папируса и хорошенько встряхнуть его за плечи.

— и это всё? _и это всё?_ нет, блядь, это не всё! сколько лет подряд ты обращался со мной как с дерьмом? по-твоему, я ленивый, тупой и… совершенно никчёмный! — слёзы копились в его глазницах. — последние три года единственное, что мы делали вместе — это трахались! пошёл ты на хуй, папирус! прости, что я устал быть для тебя мусором!

Рэд снова стиснул зубы, позволяя гневу утихнуть. Высказать всё оказалось так приятно. Выпустить все многолетние обиды наружу, всё то, что разъедало его изнутри. Он размеренно дышал, наблюдая за братом в ожидании неизбежного взрыва.

Но он не ожидал, что Папирус лишь сядет на кровать и ответит почти шёпотом:

— Пошёл ты.

Он закрыл лицо руками:

— Ты хоть знаешь, через какой ад я прошёл?

Гнев в душе Рэда быстро сменился свежей волной чувства вины. Ожоги Папируса, его пальцы… Рэд быстро помотал головой, словно это могло помочь ему избавиться от навалившегося раскаяния.

— знаешь что, нет, я понятия не имею! это вообще не важно!

Он не заслужил всё то дерьмо, что Папирус обрушивал на него снова и снова. Он не заслужил такого обращения, просто потому что его брат прошёл через ад после его исчезновения. Он заслуживал лучшего.

***

Папирус не отводил глаз от брата, в его душе кипела ярость.

— Не важно? НЕ ВАЖНО?! — он топнул ногой. Он понимал, что снова теряет контроль над собой, что вновь возвращался к детским привычкам, ну да и пусть. Слова Санса задевали за живое и подтверждали все его страхи. Все недостатки их отношений обнажились теперь перед ними. И он знал, что Санс был прав. Всё это было не важно. Вся его боль, все страдания последних десяти месяцев не значили ничего. Ничего для Папируса и уж тем более для его брата.

Но как же это было больно. Он хотел просто убедиться, что Санс понимает, о чём говорит.

— Я УМЕР, САНС!

Папирус покраснел от своего откровения. Убрав руки от лица, он увидел мигающие зрачки его брата.

После нескольких мгновений тишины, Санс, наконец, смог выговорить:

— ч-что?

— А ЧЕГО ТЫ ОЖИДАЛ?! — слёзы потекли по его щекам, обжигая старые раны, но Папирус уже давно научился справляться с болью. — Я ДУМАЛ, ТЫ ПОГИБ! НЕТ, НЕ ПРОСТО ПОГИБ. Я ДУМАЛ, ТЫ СБРОСИЛСЯ С ВОДОПАДА!

Санс смотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза. Хорошо. Папирус хотел, чтобы ему было стыдно, потому что… потому что из-за него он столько всего пережил. От этих мыслей он и сам испытал стыд, но он быстро подавил это чувство и продолжил кричать:

— НО НЕ ВОЛНУЙСЯ, САНС! КАПИТАН АНДАЙН И ТА СУКА-ЯЩЕРИЦА ВСЁ ИСПРАВИЛИ. МЕНЯ И ВСЁ ЁБАНОЕ ПОДЗЕМЕЛЬЕ! РАЗ, И НИКТО БОЛЬШЕ НЕ УМИРАЕТ! ВАУШКИ! ЖАЛЬ ТОЛЬКО, ЧТО ПО ОЩУЩЕНИЯМ ТЕБЯ СЛОВНО СЖИГАЮТ ЗАЖИВО!

Санс ахнул:

— они… они накачали решимостью _всех?_ — смог произнести он после нескольких попыток.

Папирус хотел продолжить, но остановился сразу же, как до него дошли слова брата. Он знал о решимости? Откуда он… Папирус сжал кулаки, травмированная правая рука откликнулась болью. Это лишь подтверждало, что Санс хранил от него секреты. Как будто машина не сказала об этом достаточно.

— как… откуда она достала так много?

— ЧЕГО?

— решимости… ты не можешь просто так получить её. в смысле, она была в человеческих душах, но рано или поздно они должны были истощиться, ведь так? ты говоришь, что всё подземелье получило свою дозу, а я просто не понимаю, как...

Санс всегда обращал внимание не на то, что нужно. Папирус раздражённо вздохнул.

— ЭТО НИХРЕНА НЕ ВАЖНО, НО ЧЁРТОВ ЦВЕТОК ПОМОГ ЕЙ В ЭТОМ.

— что?! _флауи?!_

Похоже, Санс знал и про Флауи. Значит, хренов цветок говорил правду. Больше секретов.

— ДА, МНЕ ДОВОДИЛОСЬ МИЛО БЕСЕДОВАТЬ С ФЛАУИ, ПОКА Я ТОРЧАЛ В ЛАБОРАТОРИИ.

Впервые столкнувшись с этим цветком после своего «возвращения к жизни», Папирус чуть было не атаковал его от ужаса. Скелет почти не успел разглядеть его в тот день, когда тот украл человеческие души, но можно было точно сказать, что за это время он значительно вырос. Его посадили в цветочный горшок размером с кровать, но даже этого ему было не достаточно. Его толстые извилистые корни торчали по краям горшка и доходили до пола, а вокруг его огромного тела мерцало красное сияние.

И что ещё хуже, цветок взялся доканывать Папируса бесконечными вопросами и обсуждать с ним каждую мелочь в утомительных деталях. Насколько ужасной была жизнь в Подземелье, его дальнейшие планы и, худшая пытка из всех, мистическое исчезновение Санса. Эти недели в лаборатории с пытками Андайн и весёлым оптимизмом Флауи чуть не свели его с ума.

— я вообще нихрена не понимаю, — Санс вытер дрожащей рукой пот со лба. — как флауи оказался в лаборатории?

— КАПИТАН АНДАЙН, — Папирус выплюнул её имя с отвращением, — НАШЛА ЕГО… И УБЕДИЛА БЫТЬ ЕЁ ГРЁБАНЫМ РАБОМ.

Ох, но Флауи и не подозревал, что он попал в рабство. Нет, он убеждал Папируса, что у него всё было под контролем. У него и «Чары». Он говорил, что в обмен на решимость Капитан Андайн будет использовать вещество только на падших монстрах. _И так никто не будет умирать! Мы сможем спасти всех и помочь всей нашей расе!_

Чёртов цветок нёс какую-то чушь, словно он спятил. Возможно, так оно и было. Решимость производила странный эффект на монстров, и Папирус стал непосредственным свидетелем этого эффекта. Вещество усиливало определённые черты характера каждого отдельного монстра. У одного из его коллег по Гвардии начались приступы неконтролируемого смеха. Другие становились вялыми и подавленными, но никто из них не мог умереть. Даже Капитан Андайн, настоявшая на инъекции для самой себя, испытала побочные эффекты. Её жажда власти совершенно вышла из-под контроля.

Он и сам получил неприятные последствия. Его блестящий контроль над собой — то, что он пытался совершенствовать каждый день с тех пор, как убил человека, — стал ускользать. К его отвращению, после введения решимости эмоции стали управлять им.

Так что если цветок и сошёл с ума после поглощения этой субстанции в таких дозах, это никого бы не удивило.

— ИДИОТСКИЙ ЦВЕТОК! ОН ВСЁ ИСПОРТИЛ! — Папирус пнул ногой пол, его гнев закипал в полную силу. Он никак не мог понять, почему цветок так доверял Капитану Андайн. От этой доверчивости пострадали все. Разумеется, капитан не выполнила свою часть сделки. После инъекции себя, она решила вводить решимость только верным ей монстрам — живым или мёртвым. Флауи точно рассчитывал не на это.

— НО, СУДЯ ПО ТВОИМ СЛОВАМ, ЭТО ВСЁ НЕ ВАЖНО. НЕ ВАЖНО, ЧТО ФЛАУИ ПОЗВОЛИЛ АНДАЙН СВЕРГНУТЬ КОРОЛЯ И КОРОЛЕВУ.

— _что?_ — Санс помотал головой.

— ДА, САНС, — съязвил он. — ЕЙ НАДОЕЛО СЛЕДОВАТЬ ПРИКАЗАМ, ПОЭТОМУ ОНА СОБРАЛА НАС ВСЕХ, НАКАЧАЛА РЕШИМОСТЬЮ, ЧТОБЫ МЫ НЕ ПОГИБЛИ, И СТАЛА ТРЕНИРОВАТЬ СРАЖАТЬСЯ С МОНСТРАМИ-БОССАМИ.

Папирус содрогнулся, вспомнив, как она держала их под замком, чтобы никто не сбежал. Он и многие из его приятелей-стражей мечтали сброситься с водопада все те долгие изнурительные месяцы, но капитан не дала бы им такой возможности. После инъекции она стала особо жестока.

— ОНА ОТРАВИЛА ЧАЙ КОРОЛЯ, И НАЧАЛСЯ НАСТОЯЩИЙ АД. ПЯТЕРО ИЗ НАС ПОГИБЛИ, ПЫТАЯСЬ УБИТЬ КОРОЛЕВУ, НО В ИТОГЕ… МЫ ПОБЕДИЛИ, — с горечью сказал он.

Королева Ториэль была сильнее их всех, но она не смогла противостоять объединённым силам синей магии Папируса и зелёной магии Андайн.

— мать твою, папирус! то есть капитан андайн теперь управляет подземельем?!

— НЕТ, НИЧЕМ ОНА НЕ УПРАВЛЯЕТ! ОНА МЕРТВА! — отвратительная смесь облегчения и печали заныла в нём от этих слов. — ТЫ ДУМАЕШЬ, МОНСТРЫ, КОТОРЫХ ОНА МУЧИЛА, ОСТАВИЛИ ВСЁ КАК ЕСТЬ?! ЕЁ УБИЛИ В ПЕРВУЮ ЖЕ НЕДЕЛЮ.

Они были в Новом Доме, провозглашали принятие военного положения. Двое из самых преданных Капитану стражей — все просто зовут их 01 и 02 — обезглавили её своей магией. Папирус ещё долго не сможет забыть испуганное выражение лица на летящей в воздухе голове, прежде чем та развеялась в пыль.

— Я САМ ЕДВА ЛИ СМОГ ПОКИНУТЬ НОВЫЙ ДОМ! ВСЁ ПОДЗЕМЕЛЬЕ ОХВАТИЛ ХАОС. СОМНЕВАЮСЬ, ЧТО МНОГИЕ ИЗ ТЕХ, КТО БЫЛ ТАМ, ПЕРЕЖИЛИ ЭТУ БОЙНЮ.

Он вспомнил, как пытался убежать, когда толпа горожан начала беспорядки. Каждый монстр пытался отхватить себе часть славы. Папирус прорывался сквозь толпу, бездумно бросая кости во все стороны и пытаясь избежать реального сражения. Всё Подземелье сошло с ума после новости о гибели королевской семьи. Лишь чудом он смог вернуться в Сноудин. А потом… он задумался, почему он просто не спрыгнул в водопад? Какая-то его часть всё ещё надеялась, что его брат окажется дома.

— чёрт возьми, папирус! — с протянутыми руками Санс попытался приблизиться к нему, но Папирус предостерёг его взглядом, остановив уже на середине комнаты. Если его брат обнимет его… если он обнимет Санса… он всё ему простит.

— НО ПО ТВОИМ СЛОВАМ, ВСЁ ЭТО СОВЕРШЕННО НЕ ВАЖНО.

— босс, — тихо начал Санс, и привычное прозвище больно кольнуло Папируса. — ты знаешь, что это не то, что я…

— ПОШЁЛ ТЫ, САНС! — слёзы свободно текли по его щекам, и он ненавидел себя за это. Ненавидел, как ему было не всё равно. — Я ДУМАЛ, ТЫ МЁРТВ! _МЁРТВ!_ А ПОТОМ… ПОСЛЕ ВСЕГО ЭТОГО Я ВЕРНУЛСЯ ДОМОЙ И… Я НАШЁЛ ПОДВАЛ, В КОТОРОМ ТЫ ПРЯТАЛ ГРЁБАНУЮ _МАШИНУ ВРЕМЕНИ?_ Я НЕ ПРОТИВ СЕКРЕТОВ, НО НЕ МОГУ ПОВЕРИТЬ, ЧТО ТЫ СКРЫВАЛ ОТ МЕНЯ ТАК МНОГО.

Папирус зажмурился, пытаясь скрыться от правды. Санс не доверил ему эту тайну… и не доверял ещё очень многое, судя по тому, что он сказал ранее. Нет, всё это звучало так, словно его брат _ненавидел_ его. Это рвало душу Папируса на части, как ничто другое.

— НО НИЧЕГО ИЗ ЭТОГО НЕ БЫЛО БЫ ВАЖНО, ЕСЛИ БЫ Я СМОГ ПРОСТО НАЙТИ ТЕБЯ, — он приоткрыл один глаз и увидел, что Санса трясло. — И КОГДА Я УВИДЕЛ ИНСТРУКЦИИ К МАШИНЕ, Я ПОНАДЕЯЛСЯ… Я ПОНАДЕЯЛСЯ, ЧТО СМОГУ НАЙТИ ТЕБЯ, — он сделал паузу и вздохнул, осознав, что он прокричал всё это на одном дыхании. — МНЕ ПОНАДОБИЛОСЬ НЕСКОЛЬКО МЕСЯЦЕВ, ЧТОБЫ ПОНЯТЬ, КАК РАБОТАЕТ ЭТА ШТУКА. НО Я ЗНАЛ, ЧТО, ЕСЛИ Я СМОГУ РАЗОБРАТЬСЯ С НЕЙ, У МЕНЯ ХОТЯ БЫ БУДЕТ ШАНС ВЕРНУТЬСЯ ОБРАТНО И СПАСТИ ТЕБЯ, ПРЕЖДЕ ЧЕМ ТЫ СВЁЛ БЫ СЧЁТЫ С ЖИЗНЬЮ.

Он не мог вспомнить точную дату исчезновения Санса, и потому ввёл день своего рождения. Он понял, что может возвращаться во времени дальше и дальше, пока не найдёт то, что ему нужно.

Но разве это имело какое-то значение? Его брат ненавидел его и нашёл для себя место получше. На Поверхности. С другими версиями себя самого. И, судя по всему, он сильно сблизился с этими двумя. Санс ни с кем никогда не был так близок. Разве что когда они…

Папирус попытался отвлечься, но грудь уже стянуло до боли. Он знал это чувство — сейчас он снова заплачет в полную силу и ничего не сможет с этим поделать. Как и с тем фактом, что его брату он больше был не нужен.

— папирус… — Санс снова стал подходить ближе, но Папирус был не в настроении для его оправданий, его извинений, его… да чего угодно.

— ПОШЁЛ ТЫ! МНЕ НЕЧЕГО ТЕБЕ СКАЗАТЬ! «ЭТО НЕ ВАЖНО!» ЭТО ОЧЕНЬ ВАЖНО, САНС! ТЫ БРОСИЛ МЕНЯ ТАМ! — он всхлипнул, не в силах больше сдерживать накопившиеся в груди рыдания. — Я БЫЛ ОДИН! СОВСЕМ ОДИН, А ТЫ БЫЛ ЗДЕСЬ… ТЫ БЫЛ ЗДЕСЬ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЫ… — Папирус не мог подобрать слов, не мог выразить всё, что он чувствовал. И он решил оставить это. Не говорить ничего, пока его самообладание не придёт в норму. Он выдохнул в шумом. — УБИРАЙСЯ!

— босс, прошу, — едва слышно произнёс Санс.

— ПРОСТО УБИРАЙСЯ! ОСТАВЬ МЕНЯ В ПОКОЕ!

Санс стоял на месте, не зная, что ему делать. Папирус хотел заставить его уйти силой, бросить в него магией, показать, насколько он был серьёзен. Но он просто не мог. Где-то глубоко, под всей той яростью он чувствовал, что любит брата больше, чем что-либо на свете. Он никогда не смог бы атаковать его.

Вместо этого он сжал кулаки и посмотрел на Санса, пытаясь показать ему всю боль от предательства и ненависти, всю свою злобу. За все те вещи, которые его брат наговорил ему. За все те чувства, что накопились в нём с момента их последней встречи. За всю свою жизнь. Он надеялся, что этот взгляд покажет, как сильно он хотел, чтобы Санс ушёл, пока он не потеряет контроль окончательно.

Его брат смотрел на него в ответ несколько коротких мгновений, прежде чем подчиниться и уйти из комнаты с поникшими плечами. Когда дверь тихо закрылась, Папирус откинулся на кровать и стал бить по матрасу, снова и снова травмируя руку. Вместе с пульсирующими от залитых слезами ожогами это заставляло скелета трястись от боли. Но он был рад этому. Так он мог не думать обо всём остальном. Физическую боль можно было стерпеть, чего не скажешь о ране в его душе от ненависти и отвращения, которые испытывал к нему Санс.

И виноват в этом был только он сам.

***

Как только Рэд закрыл за собой дверь, он скатился по двери вниз, не в силах справиться со всем, что рассказал ему Папирус. Упав на пол, он бесшумно заплакал, всё реальнее осознавая ситуацию: в его вселенной настала анархия. Он бы всё равно не хотел туда возвращаться, но только подумать… Все, кого он когда-то встречал там, всё Подземелье просто развалилось на части…

И он никогда не сможет простить себя за то, что его брату пришлось столкнуться со всем этим в одиночку. Он и в правду был самым ужасным братом на свете. Папирус заслуживал лучшего. И тот его взгляд… конечно же, Папирус и сам знал это.

Он продолжал плакать, пока не заснул, снова и снова думая о том, что он уже никак не исправит всё то, что случилось.


	27. Мучают сомнения? На хуй это!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дополнительные теги для этой главы: секс душами, секс в офисе, сверхстимуляция, слюна?, секс на стуле, экточлен, эктовагина

Рэд неподвижно лежал на кровати, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. После целой ночи, проведённой в такой позе, ему был ужасно жарко. По тому, как матрас под ним заходил ходуном, Рэд понял — Папирус и Санс уже выбирались из постели. Их шёпот нарушил тишину. Впрочем, Рэд всё равно не мог различить их слов. Честно говоря, ему было совершенно насрать. Он просто хотел снова заснуть.

Вообще-то за весь последний день сон был единственным его занятием. После того, как вчера он выплакался под дверью Босса до беспамятства, он просыпался лишь раз, и то на пару минут, оттого что кто-то поднял его с пола и унёс в комнату. В том состоянии сонного бреда у него зародилась мысль, или, скорее, надежда, что это был брат — сильные руки осторожно уложили его на кровать, и Босс в своём стиле дал ему понять, что их ссора осталась в прошлом и он всё простил. Но грёзы разбились о горькую реальность, стоило Рэду услышать голос Санса, бормочущий что-то скелету, державшему его на руках. Даже в бреду ему всё стало ясно — это был другой Папирус. В груди больно заклокотало разочарование.

Тогда братья пытались поговорить с ним, просили проснуться и присоединиться к ним за обедом, но Рэд лишь делал вид, что крепко спит. Они быстро сдались и уложили его в кровать, плотно закутав в одеяло. Сон пришёл к нему практически мгновенно.

Но сейчас он больше не спал. Братья слишком шумели: каждое слово, произнесённое шёпотом, возвращало его назад к реальности. Он плотно вжался черепом в подушку, пытаясь перекрыть весь этот шум.

Как же он не хотел просыпаться.

— Рэд?

Он ещё сильнее прижал подушку к голове.

— Пожалуйста, Рэд, тебе нужно встать. Хотя бы позавтракай.

Скелет помотал головой и сонно застонал в ткань. Папирус вздохнул, но, к счастью, больше не сказал ни слова. На минуту Рэд поверил, что в комнате наконец-то настанет тишина, но, конечно же, братья не могли оставить его в покое так просто. Кровать прогнулась под добавившимся весом, и нежные пальцы начали ласкать спину Рэда, задерживаясь на углублениях в его рёбрах. Ощущения пробирали до совершенно непрошенных мурашек.

— пора вставать, — прошептал Санс прямо у его черепа. Ответом было сердитое бормотание в подушку. — что ты сказал? я не услышал.

Рэд перевернулся лицом к двойнику, продолжая ворчать под нос. Под глазницами Санса он увидел уродливые тёмные круги. Его двойник выглядел совершенно измотанным, но всё же поприветствовал Рэда слабой улыбкой.

— я сказал, что не хочу, — прохрипел Рэд.

— а это неважно. тебе придётся встать.

В качестве ответа Рэд потянул на себя одеяло и закрыл глаза. Прикосновения Санса на его спине стали более настойчивыми, и вес на кровати снова начал перераспределяться. Скелет приоткрыл глаза и увидел, что Санс лёг прямо напротив него и теперь смотрел на него сонным взглядом полузакрытых глазниц. Он что, решил последовать его примеру и тоже провести весь день в кровати? Эта мысль была до странного приятной, и, несмотря на безутешные угрызения совести, душу Рэда объяло ласковое тепло.

Санс продолжил водить рукой вниз и вверх по его рёбрам:

— ты помнишь, что мы пообещали друг другу несколько недель назад? — тихо спросил он. Рэд помотал головой. — мы пообещали, что всегда будем возвращать друг друга к реальности. если вдруг случится приступ, помнишь?

Его чуткие пальцы перебрались от спины и стали осторожно гладить виски. Прикосновения будоражили, и Рэд нетерпеливо подался навстречу двойнику.

— если я позволю тебе проспать здесь весь день, я нарушу своё обещание.

Санс поцеловал его в лоб, и всё тело Рэда загудело от жара. От висков ласковые пальцы прошлись вниз по скуле, чуть задержались на шейных позвонках и перешли на спину, чувственно обхватив лопатки на пару мгновений, прежде чем оставить его тело. Санс поднялся с кровати.

— так что вставай ради меня, ладно?

Рэд вздохнул. Недавно он уже выбирался из постели только ради Санса, и это обернулось кошмаром для них обоих. Ссоры, хаос и все выходные в пустой запертой комнате. Но он просто не мог найти в себе силы, чтобы отказать двойнику. Особенно после того, как они открыли перед друг другом все тайны и чувства. Особенно, когда Босс… Нет, он решил пока не думать об этом.

Рэд медленно сел на кровати, его кости казались неподъёмными. Папирус, молча стоявший всё это время у двери, коротко улыбнулся ему и вышел из комнаты. Похоже, он был полон своей обычной безграничной энергии. Рэд был рад этому. По крайней мере, Папирус заслуживал счастья. Оставалось надеяться, что никто не испортит ему настроение в ближайшее время.

Санс сбил его с мысли, бросив на кровать одежду.

— одевайся. сегодня мы идём в лабораторию.

— в лабораторию? — он совершенно не понимал, что хорошего это может дать.

Рэд стащил с себя грязную голубую футболку и взял новую красную. Просунув голову в воротник, он почувствовал цветочный аромат кондиционера для белья. Этот аромат всегда ассоциировался у него с Сансом и Папирусом — их одежда всегда приятно пахла. Всего на короткое мгновение он остановился, чтобы вдохнуть запах поглубже.

— ага, есть работа.

— и что за работа? — Рэд встал с кровати и переоделся в новые шорты. — не похоже, что мы занимаемся чем-то важным.

— ну, — Санс чуть остановился, — мы не проверяли детекторы временных аномалий уже несколько недель.

Рэд вздрогнул от свалившегося из ниоткуда напоминания о возможности сброса:

— _ты их не проверял?_

— нет, я присматривал за тобой, пока ты болел, — виновато сказал он. — но ты ведь не чувствовал ничего странного? то есть я сам не чувствовал, но… — Санс пожал плечами, словно просто не потрудился закончить предложение, но слишком многое в нём выдало плохо скрываемое беспокойство.

— нет, — ответил Рэд, и его двойник выдохнул с облегчением, — но это же… лишь подтверждает то, что мы не работаем сейчас ни над чем конкретным.

Санс обдумывал его слова несколько секунд, сложив руки на груди.

— слушай, я уверен, альфс пригодится какая-нибудь помощь. её роботы сами себя не построят.

Рэд недоверчиво посмотрел на него, сбитый с толку такой настойчивостью.

— немного работы пойдёт на пользу нам обоим. и это точно лучше, чем запереться в доме на весь день, — неохотно объяснил Санс.

Всё понятно. Он просто хотел вытащить его из дома. Поход в лабораторию не значил ничего. Почему-то Рэда это задело. Возможно, потому что это было абсолютно бессмысленно, а возможно, потому что он понимал — от него в этой вселенной не было никакой пользы. Он не помогал ни в чём и лишь напрягал всех собой. Проблема без решения. Вздохнув, он натянул куртку и быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты, надеясь скорее оставить её и свои мысли позади.

Как только в поле зрения Рэда попала дверь соседней спальни, его душа замерла. Его брат был прямо там, за этой дверью. Наверное, сидит там на кровати и ненавидит своего тупого старшего брата за всё, что тот натворил. И имеет на это полное право. Скорее всего. Однако сейчас Рэду хотелось просто попросить у него прощения и проверить его состояние.

Он вышел из транса, лишь когда Санс мягко сжал его ладонь.

— пошли есть, — нервно улыбнулся ему двойник.

Рэд сглотнул ком в горле и бросил взгляд на гостиную внизу. После нескольких мгновений нерешительности он высвободил ладонь из пальцев Санса и посмотрел ему в глаза, ища спасение от нарастающего волнения.

— просто… просто дай мне секунду, ладно?

Он быстрым шагом прошёл к двери старой спальни Санса и один раз стукнул костяшками пальцев о дерево. Душа сжалась в предвкушении. Но ответа не было, и потому он постучался ещё раз, сиплым голосом прошептав имя Папируса в закрытую дверь. Затянувшаяся тишина в спальне звучала сейчас громче всего на свете.

Рэд продолжал смотреть на дверь в ожидании ответа, который он теперь уже никогда не получит. Нет, он в любой момент мог бы воспользоваться телепортацией, но какой в этом был смысл, если брат не хотел его видеть? Он прислонился лбом к деревянной поверхности и постучался в последний раз, чувствуя вибрации двери черепом и горечь на душе.

Резкий стук по двери с другой стороны заставил его отскочить.

— УХОДИ!

Рэд не двигался с места, тупо уставившись на дверь. Его переполняли стыд, злость и невыносимое чувство поражения. Наверно, ему просто стоит вернуться в постель. Вся эта жизнь была совершенно бессмысленной, а сон — так заманчив. Когда он уже принял окончательное решение, слева к нему подошёл Санс и приобнял его одной рукой.

— пойдём, — прошептал он. — тебе надо поесть. после завтрака ты сможешь попытаться снова.

Рэд вздохнул и молча кивнул, смирившись с упорством Санса. Они спустились на первый этаж, где Папирус уже всё приготовил. Впрочем, еда казалась Рэду совершенно безвкусной. На протяжении завтрака братья несколько раз пытались заговорить с ним. Сначала они рассказали ему, что Папирус взял дополнительный выходной на работе, «чтобы убраться в доме», а затем попытались обсудить последний выпуск новостей.

***

Рэд и Санс молча стояли в лифте, медленно поднимаясь на двадцатый этаж лаборатории. Лифт был переполнен монстрами, и к тому времени, как половина из них вышла на своих этажах, Рэд уже обливался потом. Его тревожность усугублялась двусмысленными взглядами, которые монстры бросали на скелетов. Бурый кролик даже имел наглость усмехнуться и подмигнуть им прямо перед своим выходом на четырнадцатом этаже. Рэд догадывался о причинах такого поведения, и поэтому чувствовал себя даже хуже, чем раньше. Когда они, наконец, прибыли на двадцатый этаж, стыд и чувство вины разрослись в нём настолько, что уже могли составить конкуренцию другим его проблемам.

Пока Рэд тщетно пытался подавить вышедшие из-под контроля эмоции, они с Сансом прошли через массивные двери и вошли в парадную лаборатории. В комнате творился полный бардак: по всему полу были разбросаны яркие корпуса роботов, на столе Альфис стояло ещё больше контейнеров из-под еды и открытых банок газировки, чем обычно, а мусорное ведро было переполнено. Поверх всего мусора в ведре лежал букет изломанных роз, пол вокруг был усыпан их опавшими лепестками.

В центре комнаты на полу сидела Альфис, возясь с очередным роботом. Подняв глаза на вошедших и столкнувшись взглядом с Рэдом, она мгновенно покраснела и сжала в ладонях рукава своего лабораторного халата. Рэд только что натерпелся плодов её сплетен в лифте, и сейчас её нервозность просто выбешивала его к чертям.

— Д-доброе утро, Санс. Рэд.

— доброе утро, — весело ответил Санс.

Проигнорировав её приветствие, Рэд сразу направился к двери, ведущей в коридор, пытаясь держаться от ящерицы подальше, чтобы просто не наброситься на неё.

Когда он уже взялся за дверную ручку, Альфис окрикнула его из-за спины дрожащим голосом:

— Эм, Р-рэд?

Он раздражённо вздохнул и повернулся к ящерице. На её лице не было ни намёка на вечную неуверенную улыбку.

— Я, эм, п-просто хотела извиниться з-за то, как Андайн обращалась с тобой на в-вечеринке. Она с-сильно напилась, т-т-так что я не думаю, что она понимала, что д-доставляет тебе неудобства, — Альфис потянула рукава халата. — Н-но я не считаю это оправданием! Т-так что п-прости за неё! — она опустила голову.

Рэд смотрел на неё, и с каждой секундой в его душе всё больше вскипала ярость. Он не смог сдержаться от крика:

— извиняешься за андайн?! может быть, сперва извинишься за себя?!

Альфис покраснела ещё сильнее и пробормотала что-то бессвязное в ответ.

Санс посмотрел на двойника расширившимися глазами:

— погоди, о чём ты во…

— она рассказала всем… о нас, — его лицо горело. — теперь весь город знает о… нас… на полу… здесь, в лаборатории, помнишь?

Лицо Санса быстро окрасилось ярко-голубым:

— погоди, что? альфс, какого чёрта?

Альфис наконец-то нашла в себе голос:

— Это б-была не я, честное слово! То есть… Мне кажется, это т-тоже сделала Андайн… Мне так жаль, я не думала, что она расскажет…

— а нахера ты рассказала ей? с какого хрена это теперь её дело?

— Я… Просто она обещала, что ничего не расскажет!

— ах, ну раз она обещала, то конечно! мне что-то с трудом верится, что ты _случайно_ рассказала об этом капитану королевской гвардии и никому больше. думаешь, мы здесь такие тупые…

— Она… она моя жена, конечно, я не… — в глазах Альфис появились слёзы. — Я не думала, что она не выполнит обещание, — она приподняла очки и вытерла слёзы рукавом, громко всхлипнув. — Мне п-правда очень жаль, правда.

У Рэда не было слов. Он и понятия не имел, что они с Андайн пара. Совесть медленно просыпалась в нём, давая о себе знать тянущей болью в груди. Кажется, он понимал Альфис. Она облажалась точно так же, как он со своим братом.

Санс вздохнул и потёр лицо:

— всё нормально, альфс, но… это правда, что весь город знает?

Альфис опустила голову:

— Я не думаю, что прямо _все,_ это почти невозможно, но…

— чудесно, — проворчал Санс. — отличные новости, ничего не скажешь. может быть… не будешь рассказывать андайн в следующий раз, ладно?

Альфис быстро закивала, продолжая бормотать извинения себе под нос. Санс не двигался с места ещё какое-то время, медленно мотая головой. Наконец, он тоже направился к двери в коридор и указал Рэду проследовать за ним. Прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь, Рэд ещё раз посмотрел на ящерицу — та вернулась к работе, но по её щекам всё ещё текли слёзы. Тяжесть в груди Рэда усилилась.

Когда дверь закрылась, Санс пробурчал вполголоса:

— я принесу нам работу, окей? сможешь пока проверить результаты работы сенсоров?

Рэд кивнул, и они разошлись по разным комнатам.

Рэд сел за стол в каморке при своём кабинете, запустил компьютер и со вздохом закрыл ладонями лицо. Каким-то чудом он чувствовал себя ещё хуже, чем утром. Он правда не знал, что Альфис и Андайн пара. Почему-то теперь его очень беспокоило это. Хотя он даже не знал, почему. Может быть, потому что он был чертовски груб и по сути обвинил Альфис в том, что она делилась тайнами со своей _женой_. Рэд и сам рассказал бы о чём-то подобном монстрам, которых любил, будь они и не такими болтунами, как Андайн.

Интересно, а были ли эти двое вместе в его вселенной? У Рэда не было шансов познакомиться с ними поближе. Капитан Андайн говорила с ним лишь во время инспекций его станций в Сноудине, и то их разговоры ограничивались лишь нравоучительными лекциями. Что же насчёт Доктора Альфис, та почти всегда молчала, работая на Гастера. Однако Рэду всё равно было любопытно, нашли ли они друг друга. Возможно, их отношения тоже были константой для всех вселенных.

А потом он вспомнил — всё это было уже совершенно неважно. Сошлись Андайн с Альфис или нет, о его вселенной уже можно было не строить никаких догадок. Капитан Андайн была мертва. Подземелье превратилось в хаос. У него не осталось дома, в который можно было вернуться. Но единственный монстр оттуда, который был по настоящему важен, был здесь, в безопасности. И даже при этом они были так далеки друг от друга, словно их по-прежнему разделяла чёртова машина времени.

Горячие слёзы намочили его ладони. Он был один. Полностью изолирован от того, с кем он делил все тяготы жизни долгие-долгие годы. И всё из-за того, что Рэд променял его на других.

— рэд?

Он подскочил от звука тихого голоса Санса в комнате, но не решился обернуться к нему, стыдясь своих несдержанных эмоций. Сжав своё лицо ладонями ещё сильнее, он судорожно всхлипнул. Его двойник с грохотом поставил на пол что-то тяжёлое и закрыл дверь. Через пару секунд стул под Рэдом пришёл в движение, и скелет почувствовал руки, крепко обнявшие его.

— нет, прошу… скажи мне, что случилось, — Рэд помотал головой, но Санс настаивал. — давай же, ты можешь рассказать мне. это всё твой бро, да?

Он оторвал руки от лица с ещё одним удушливым всхлипом. Санс положил подбородок на его плечо.

— папирус _ненавидит_ меня!

— спорим, это не пра…

— это чистая правда! он ненавидит меня, и правильно делает! я просто мерзкое ничтожество! не могу поверить… не могу поверить, что я просто… — он раздражённо зарычал, не зная, как сформулировать то, что ему хотелось сказать. — как же я, блядь, это ненавижу! всё, что я натворил! ну почему я такой конченый идиот?!

— хватит, хватит, — Санс чуть отстранился и сжал его лицо в ладонях. — ты не можешь ненавидеть себя так сильно.

— ты так думаешь?!

— ты не заслужил всего этого, поверь мне. не знаю, что наговорил тебе вчера твой бро, но…

— вот именно, ты и понятия не имеешь! если бы ты знал, ты бы возненавидел меня ещё больше его!

— сомневаюсь, — он провёл кончиком пальца по щеке двойника, но тот уклонился от щекотки. Санс вздохнул и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, его взгляд был непроницаем. — может, расскажешь мне, что случилось?

От озвученных вслух слов кости Рэда задрожали:

— моя вселенная… там все погибли. король, королева, капитан андайн… там теперь анархия, и, похоже, у них нет никакой надежды, — он снова всхлипнул. — знаешь, это ведь мой дом, каким бы конченым он ни был, а теперь он разрушен.

Глаза Санса расширились, он не ответил сразу. Рэд тихо захлёбывался слезами.

— стоп-стоп-стоп, я не понимаю…

— чего ты не понимаешь, санс? всё кончено, там ничего не осталось!

— нет, нет, я не понимаю, почему это должно быть на твоей совести.

Рэд посмотрел на него:

— я не зна… — он сделал глубокий вздох. — я мог предотвратить это!

— _как?_

— как-нибудь я мог бы! — он вытер слёзы, чтобы посмотреть на двойника — тот хмурился и упрямо мотал головой.

— не представляю, что ты мог бы сделать.

— я мог хотя бы помочь папирусу! санс, он там умер, ёбаный ж ты в рот! — его душа содрогнулась на этих словах.

— что? — зрачки Санса опасно замерцали.

— что слышал! он умер, а затем его накачали решимостью! прямо как нас с тобой! — Рэд вздрогнул, вдруг по-настоящему осознав, как сильно он облажался. Давным-давно он поклялся защищать Папируса от экспериментов Гастера, а теперь он просто позволил этому случиться, позволил его брату пройти через все те страдания. — пиздец, да как я мог просто оставить его там! — он всхлипнул. — не удивительно, что теперь он ненавидит меня!

Санс легонько встряхнул его голову в своих руках, заставляя его открыть глаза.

— он так сказал? что он ненавидит тебя?

— ему не нужно было говорить это! то, как он смотрел на меня — всё было понятно и без слов, и я не виню его!

Санс немного поколебался, сжав зубы, а затем, наконец, выплюнул:

— если это правда, то это просто какая-то ебучая ересь.

Рэд оцепенел от неожиданности. Он не мог вспомнить, чтобы Санс когда-нибудь ругался при нём.

— ты не заслужил ненависти. как от других, так и от себя самого. особенно, если взвесить все факты. ты оказался здесь по чистой случайности, — Санс ласково стёр слёзы с лица Рэда. — откуда ты знал, что попадёшь сюда?

Чем больше Рэд вдумывался в слова двойника, тем слабее становилась тяжесть в его груди. Он ведь и вправду не хотел оказаться здесь. Чёрт, да он вообще не ожидал, что машина сработает. И он ввёл настоящее время — всего на каких-то пять минут вперёд. Если бы Рэд на самом деле хотел сбежать от брата, его тактика была бы другой. А он лишь повозился с машиной на скорую руку, чтобы хоть как-то совладать со своим печальным существованием в родной вселенной.

Внезапно Санс встал и стащил с себя куртку, отбросив её в сторону. Его дыхание немного участилось. Он задрал край своей футболки и залез под неё рукой. Рэд в ужасе наблюдал за тем, как его двойник медленно достал из грудной клетки душу. Санс посмотрел на свою дрожащую руку, сделал глубокий вздох и протянул душу Рэду.

— вот, — произнёс он неуверенным голосом.

Рэд уставился на протянутый белый орган:

— что?

— просто… — Санс нервно сглотнул. — просто возьми её на секунду.

Он немного поколебался, прежде чем аккуратно взять душу в правую ладонь. Как только его кости коснулись тёплой субстанции, в тело просочилась тонкая струйка эмоций — он отдалённо почувствовал взволнованную энергию, исходящую от хрупкого вибрирующего органа в его руке.

— почему ты?..

Прежде чем Рэд смог закончить вопрос, Санс сел ему на колени, расположив ноги по обе стороны кресла. Он наклонился вперёд, так, чтобы их грудные клетки касались друг друга. Рэду пришлось быстро убрать руку с душой двойника в сторону, чтобы она не оказалась зажата посередине. Он почувствовал телом, как сильно Санс дрожал, его неровное дыхание обжигало лицо Рэда.

— просто… просто почувствуй, — прошептал Санс.

Рэд закрыл глаза, и резкий прилив чувств захлестнул его. Неуверенная струйка энергии сменилась мягким, блаженным теплом. Оно вливалось в него, опьяняя и возбуждая. Контраст между его состоянием сейчас и секунду назад был колоссальным — казалось, такая резкая смена настроения была невозможна в природе. Сосредоточившись на вливающихся в него чувствах, с крохотным уколом совести Рэд узнал их — он испытал то же самое в ту ночь, когда они признались друг другу в любви. И прямо как тогда, он преобразился: уголки его рта приподнялись, а тело и душу объяла сладостная дрожь.

Когда он позволил себе целиком утонуть в ощущениях, чувства Санса в нём расслоились на что-то более сложное. Там было всё то же взволнованное возбуждение, еле уловимая печаль, скрывающаяся за теплом, покалывание сожаления, сдерживающееся волнами любовной привязанности. И на самом краю всего этого крохотным тёмным пятном, оттеняющим всё остальное, обитала уродливая ревность.

Рэд открыл глаза и посмотрел на Санса — взгляд его двойника был полон тёплой привязанности, хоть и коленями Рэд чувствовал, как сильно тот дрожит. Ревность? Почему среди его чувств была ревность?

Санс коснулся его щеки и успокаивающе погладил её, посылая знакомые мурашки вниз по позвоночнику:

— ты чувствуешь это? это все мои чувства к тебе, — он прижался к его лбу своим, от интенсивности его взгляда захватывало дух. — если твой бро ненавидит тебя, в чём я сильно сомневаюсь, но пусть даже это так… помни, что я люблю тебя, — он приник к нему поцелуем. — я очень тебя люблю.

Головокружительная нежность накрыла Рэда с головой, вытеснив все другие эмоции из его души. В его глазах появились слёзы, затуманив обзор. Это словно дало ему безграничные силы. Он обвил Санса левой рукой и притянул его к себе так крепко, как это было возможно, пытаясь передать всю свою благодарность. Трудно было поверить, что вся та любовь в душе Санса была направлена на него. Как кто-то мог чувствовать к нему что-то подобное?

Но в то же время он знал, что сам испытывал к Сансу те же самые чувства.

— погоди секунду, — прошептал Рэд.

Он мягко надавил Сансу на грудную клетку, немного отстранив от себя. Свободной рукой он забрался себе под одежду, но притормозил на крохотную долю секунды. Он что, действительно сможет сделать это? Никто вот так просто не доверял свою душу другому монстру. Это было равнозначно смерти. Санс буквально возьмёт в руки всю его жизнь.

Но он так хотел, чтобы Санс знал, что именно он значит для него.

Он сделал глубокий вздох и обхватил пальцами свою душу. Это было так странно. Новые ощущения ошарашили его почти до головокружения, но он всё равно вытащил орган из грудной клетки.

Еле удерживая душу в крупно дрожащей руке, он протянул её двойнику:

— в-возьми.

Санс посмотрел на него, нахмурившись:

— уверен?

Когда он кивнул, Санс осторожно обхватил душу рукой. Лишь его тонкие пальцы коснулись её краёв, Рэда словно прошиб разряд тока, и через все кости пробежала крупная дрожь. Санс ласково положил душу на раскрытую ладонь. Дыхание Рэда участилось, на черепе проявился пот. Чувствовать свою душу вне тела было так странно, но ещё страннее было доверять кому-то столь безоговорочно.

Адаптировавшись к новым ощущениям, Рэд посмотрел на Санса и позволил всем своим чувствам к нему раскрыться. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что он сможет передать свою беспредельную любовь и головокружительное счастье, которое тот в нём пробуждал, в полной мере.

Он подался вперёд и прошептал Сансу в боковую часть черепа:

— я тоже люблю тебя.

Когда еле слышные слова отдались в комнате эхом, зрение Рэда затуманилось. Все его кости одновременно затрепетали от невыразимого наслаждения. Словно их искусно ласкали десятки рук, задерживаясь на каждом чувствительном углублении. Воздуха стало не хватать. Рэд не смог сдержать низкий, протяжный стон.

Когда странное чувство начало утихать, он отдалённо почувствовал прикосновения прохладных костей по всему периметру своей души. Чуть отстранившись от двойника для лучшего обзора, он увидел, что Санс аккуратно обхватил душу ладонью. Казалось, он едва ли касается органа, однако в местах соприкосновения души с его пальцами уже образовались маленькие лужицы блестящей красной магии.

Рэд подскочил, расфокусировавшись, когда пальцы Санса внезапно прошлись по его скуле. Когда он поднял взгляд, его двойник был, кажется, напуган не меньше его самого.

— прости, пожалуйста, — Санс оставлял крохотные поцелуи на его щеках. — я не хотел, честное слово.

Санс потянул за края его красной футболки, чтобы вернуть слегка сочащийся магией орган на место. Но как только Рэд понял, что его двойник собирается сделать, он мягко обхватил его руку своей. Санс посмотрел ему в глаза и чуть прищурился.

— не надо, — Рэд чувствовал румянец на своих щеках, но он был решителен. — давай… давай продолжим.

Санс замер, одна его рука всё ещё держала край футболки, а другая зависла между их телами.

— рэд, тебе не обяза…

Рэд крепко сжал его руку своей:

— я хочу этого. правда.

Санс широко улыбнулся, а затем прикоснулся к его рту поцелуем. Он едва заметно сжал душу в своих руках, заставив Рэда вздрогнуть от новой волны нежности. С ещё одним глубокий стоном его рот приоткрылся, предоставив Сансу шанс проникнуть наспех сформированным языком внутрь. Санс неторопливо изучал его изнутри, прежде чем Рэд опомнился и запоздало сформировал свой собственный язык. Их магия переплелась, и Рэд сжал двойника в объятиях, пытаясь слиться с ним воедино.

Искры наэлектризованной энергии начали покалывать его кости, когда Санс надавил на душу ещё увереннее. Медленный, томный массаж не давал Рэду сконцентрироваться, окутывая ощущениями и сужая круг его действий до тихих стонов и цепкой хватки свободной рукой на спине Санса. Он пытался не потерять голову окончательно, чтобы не выронить душу, гудящую вибрацией на его ладони.

Санс слегка отстранился и красная слюна длинной ниточкой протянулась за ним, пока не капнула им на колени. Прервавшийся поцелуй однако не прервал пьянящие ощущения от пальцев двойника, продолжавших растирать его душу. С ватной головой Рэд мог лишь тяжело дышать и беспомощно извиваться. Он в ужасе понял, что совсем потерял контроль над своей магией. Он даже не заметил, как слюна скопилась в его рту и теперь стекала струйкой по подбородку. Чувства Санса вливались в него непрерывным потоком, с каждым поглаживанием всё сильнее захватывая над ним контроль. Рэд попытался остановить поток, но это было бесполезно, его собственная магия податливо уступала чужой.

— ты ведь не оставишь меня без внимания? — дразняще ухмыльнулся Санс.

Рэду понадобилось время, чтобы понять его слова. Перед глазами всё было как в тумане, мысли окутывала сладкая пелена. Он заставил себя сосредоточиться и проговорил слова ещё раз про себя. Осознав их смысл, он чуть было не подскочил на месте.

Сглотнув слюну, скопившуюся во рту, Рэд опустил взгляд на руку двойника и стал наблюдать, как тот массирует теперь уже блестящий от влаги орган. Несмотря на интенсивность удовольствия, Санс лишь слегка касался его души. Рэд повторил за ним, мягко проведя кончиками пальцев по обеим сторонам души в его руке. Реакция последовала незамедлительно: Санс резко наклонился вперёд, их с Рэдом рёбра сцепились через одежду.

— ммм, — простонал Санс. Притянув Рэда к себе за затылок, он прошептал. — ты можешь надавить чуть грубее.

Движения Рэда стали энергичнее и увереннее, его рука стала скользкой от соков, стекающих с органа. Санс глухо застонал и начал ритмично тереться о двойника, посылая по его позвоночнику мурашки. Вдобавок к этому, он увеличил темп массажа души настолько, что у Рэда закружилась голова. Магия внутри него становилась всё крепче, бёдра сами подались вперёд. Он закрыл глаза и отдался ощущениям полностью.

А потом внезапно удовольствие исчезло. Рэд открыл глаза, почти рассердившись. Он хотел попросить Санса продолжить, но слова застыли в горле, стоило ему увидеть, что тот делал.

Его душа, теперь во всю истекающая красной магией, была у рта Санса. Он почувствовал на ней горячее дыхание, и его кости загудели от жара. Со сладким предвкушением он обмяк на стуле.

— хех, — ухмылка Санса была теперь такой нахальной. — не расслабляйся слишком сильно.

— ч-что? — разум Рэда уже не мог обрабатывать слова.

В качестве ответа его двойник вытащил язык и мягко лизнул душу, заставив Рэда судорожно выгнуться от внезапной неодолимой дрожи. Вскоре Санс уже уверенно погружался языком в орган, крутя и проворачивая его в самом центре души — в самом сердце его существа. Рэд не мог думать, почти не мог дышать. Его магия прорывалась сквозь него, невольно реагируя на ласки, и когда их тазовые кости соприкоснулись через шорты, в воздухе почувствовались разряды энергии. Внизу его магия уже обрела форму.

Ощущения вновь прекратились, и на этот раз Рэд не вытерпел:

— хватит дразнить меня!

Санс усмехнулся:

— ты тоже, — он кивнул, указав на руку Рэда.

Рэд проследил за взглядом и понял, что в муках удовольствия он бессознательно остановил свои ласки. Жар прилил к его щекам. Чёрт, он вообще не осознавал, что делает. Но опомнившись, он быстро засунул свои негативные мысли куда подальше — должно быть, Санс до сих пор мог чувствовать все его эмоции. Вновь сконцентрировавшись на душе в своей руке, он надавил на её середину. Санс дёрнулся ему навстречу, и Рэд ахнул, почувствовав давление на своём только что сформировавшемся члене.

С мягким смехом Санс приподнялся с его колен, пошатываясь на дрожащих ногах. Магия снова заискрилась в воздухе, и очень скоро сквозь шорты Санса стало пробиваться голубоватое сияние. Он медленно стянул с себя шорты лишь настолько, чтобы открыть вход, влажный от циановой магии. Затем он потянулся свободной рукой вниз и стянул красные с золотым шорты Рэда до колен, обнажив сверкающий красный орган. Крепко обхватив член рукой, Санс начал опускаться на него — мучительно медленно он дошёл до самого конца.

Рэду пришлось сдерживать себя от почти животного инстинкта начать толкаться вперёд, когда влажные стенки плотно сжали его член. Тяжело дыша, он продолжал врываться пальцами в душу Санса, надеясь свести его с ума так же, как он сводил Рэда. И кажется, ему это удавалось — он чувствовал, как сильно Санс дрожал над ним, как крепко сжималась его магия, сокращаясь и пульсируя. Это всё приносило Рэду сладостное, самодовольное удовлетворение.

— хех, не зазнавайся слишком сильно.

Сжав плечо Рэда левой рукой, Санс приподнялся на его члене до самой головки, едва не дав ей выскользнуть, а потом резко опустился на всю длину. Рэд стонал, задыхаясь от невыносимого тепла, мучающего его в своей сладости. Свободной рукой он схватил подвздошную кость Санса и вторгся в его таз так глубоко, как он мог. Звуки безумных хлопков кости о кость наполнили комнату. Движения ускорялись, и вскоре спинка стула столкнулась со столом, за их спинами на пол полетели бумаги и другие совершенно неважные вещи.

Судорожно хватая воздух, Санс глухо выкрикнул:

— сожми её!

— ч-что? — прохрипел Рэд, продолжая толкаться вверх.

— сожми мою душу! со всей силы!

Рэд послушался и со всей силы надавил на орган пальцами. Санс истошно закричал и ответил двойнику тем же. В этот же момент на Рэда обрушился целый каскад новых ощущений. Теперь он чувствовал не только свой член, гуляющий в томительно горячей магии двойника, но и всё то, что чувствовал Санс. С каждым толчком он ощущал, как толстый орган пронзает его до самой чувствительной точки, как сладко Санс трётся о него клитором каждый раз, когда их кости соприкасаются. Он чувствовал обжигающую энергию, освещающую кости Санса голубым, и каждый её отклик на прикосновения к душе.

Рэд чуть не сошёл с ума от всего этого удовольствия разом. Он не мог видеть, не мог думать, не мог дышать. Лишь следовать самому базовому инстинкту самой природы, бесконтрольно пробиваясь внутрь Санса, чувствуя _всё_. В его глазах были слёзы — нет, у них обоих были слёзы — когда он закричал бессвязные проклятия и отдался ослепительному экстазу.

Оргазм настиг их одновременно — Рэд содрогнулся в бешеной судороге двойной разрядки. Его душа разлилась горячей жидкостью на его череп и одежду. Судорога продолжалась так долго и бешено, что когда ощущения стихли, Рэд чуть не потерял сознание от напряжения.

Санс упал ему на грудь, он дышал так же тяжело, как и Рэд.

— чёрт возьми, — он прижался ртом ко рту Рэда. — я люблю тебя.

Рэд ответил на поцелуй и прошептал:

— я тоже тебя люблю.

Всё ещё держа душу в руке, Рэд чувствовал, насколько вымотанным был теперь Санс. Со всей осторожностью он медленно вернул орган в грудную клетку двойника. Санс сделал то же самое, но лишь после того, как поднёс душу ко рту и нежно поцеловал, заставив Рэда выгнуться от чрезмерной стимуляции.

Когда обе души были упрятаны в свои естественные убежища, Рэд понял, в каком состоянии теперь находилась их одежда и они сами. Всё его тело было покрыто беловатой жидкостью, отсвечивающей красным сиянием. Если кто-нибудь увидит их в таком виде, он всё поймёт. Стыд запылал в его груди. Что, блядь, они натворили? Только недавно весь город узнал об инциденте на полу, и вот опять… Он бросил взгляд на дверь — закрыто. Но Альфис могла услышать их истошные крики. Он очень надеялся, что на этот раз Альфис хватит благоразумия, чтобы промолчать. Хотя какая теперь уже нахрен разница? О том, что они трахаются, знал весь город.

Кроме его брата.

Всё его тело парализовало чувство вины. _Вот чёрт, он что, совсем свихнулся?_

Санс сбил его с мыслей, наклонившись и поцеловав его в лоб. На этот раз Рэд не смог поцеловать его в ответ — он был просто в ужасе.

Кажется, Санс этого не заметил: довольно мыча, он встал, жидкости с его костей перетекли на шорты Рэда. Наблюдая, как они впитываются в ткань, Рэд выругался и резко встал с кресла. Ему нужно было очистить всё, пока кто-нибудь бы не заметил.

— хех, ты как? — окликнул его Санс, садясь за стул.

— нормально! блядь! — он схватил со стола коробку салфеток и, вытащив одну, приложил к мокрому пятну на шортах. — блядь, блядь, блядь!

Санс рассмеялся:

— без паники, мы разберёмся с этим позже.

Рэд проворчал в ответ, вытаскивая горсть салфеток, отчаянно пытаясь стереть ими все красноватые и голубоватые следы с его одежды и костей. Санс посмеялся и повернулся на кресле к компьютеру.

Рэд сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, чтобы успокоиться. Это не сработает. Следы на одежде сойдут только после полноценной стирки. А почему это вообще так сильно его волновало? Потому что об этом может узнать Папирус? Он же забаррикадировался в своей комнате, не желая даже взглянуть на старшего брата. Да и потом, когда-нибудь он всё равно узнает об этом. И когда это произойдёт, Рэд не будет ничего менять: Санс с Папирусом значили для него слишком много.

Кроме этого, брат ненавидел его, так что попытки аккуратно приспособить его к этому миру всё равно были бы бессмысленны.

Если же Санс был прав и ненависть Босса была не более, чем плодом его воображения… Как тогда он отреагирует на новость об их отношениях с братьями? Рэд надеялся, что это всё-таки окажется правдой. Иначе ситуация слишком сильно усложнится…

Одни только мысли об этом причиняли скелету боль. Его брату придётся смириться.

Со вздохом он бросил использованные салфетки в мусорную корзину у двери и повернулся к Сансу — тот молча сидел лицом с компьютеру. Рэд обошёлся с ним грубо. Вся эта истерика по поводу следов на одежде с руганью и паникой была просто не уместна. А теперь и Санс чувствовал вину за случившееся. Он это не заслужил, особенно после того, что между ними только что произошло.

— санс, — тихо начал он. — прости меня.

Санс ничего не отвечал, и Рэд решил всё объяснить:

— я просто… сильно переживаю о том, как босс сможет привыкнуть к жизни здесь… и к нам. но я не должен был наводить такую панику и грубить тебе. прости за это.

Санс молчал, его кресло оставалось неподвижным. Тишина затянулась, и Рэд решил подойти к столу сам. Увиденное повергло его в ужас: Санс замер в одной позе и слепо смотрел в экран компьютера пустыми глазницами.

— санс? — Рэд мягко потряс его за плечо и, кажется, это сработало. С судорожными вдохами его двойник вернулся к реальности. — что такое? что случилось?

— это всё-таки произошло, — задыхаясь, выговорил Санс.

— что?

— смотри, — он указал на экран, в углу которого отображалось небольшое уведомление:

ОБНАРУЖЕНЫ ВРЕМЕННЫЕ АНОМАЛИИ  
7 НОВЫХ РЕЗУЛЬТАТОВ  
ЗАРЕГИСТРИРОВАНО:  
[ОТНОСИТЕЛЬНОЕ ВРЕМЯ // МАКСИМАЛЬНОЕ ЧИСЛО ТАХИОНОВ // ЗАФИКСИРОВАННОЕ ВРЕМЯ // МЕСТО ОБНАРУЖЕНИЯ]  
[9 ЧАСОВ НАЗАД // 450чт // 01:21 // ЛОК: 085]  
[9 ЧАСОВ НАЗАД // 200чт // 01:15 // ЛОК: 085]  
[2 ДНЯ НАЗАД // 5620чт // 23:59 // ЛОК: 003]  
[5 ДНЕЙ НАЗАД // 480чт // 00:25 // ЛОК: 085]  
[5 ДНЕЙ НАЗАД // 190чт // 00:23 // ЛОК: 085]  
[8 ДНЕЙ НАЗАД // 440чт // 00:57 // ЛОК: 085]  
[8 ДНЕЙ НАЗАД // 210чт // 00:23 // ЛОК: 085]

— что это за хрень?— Рэд уставился на монитор с недоумением.

— это наши детекторы! — его голос был слаб от дрожи. — кто-то путешествует во времени!

— этого не может быть, — Рэд схватился за спинку кресла и начал быстро мотать головой. — я ничего не чувствовал! как это вообще возможно?! это просто какая-то ошибка!

— нет. смотри, — Санс показал на третью строку выдачи. — здесь самый большое число тахионов. догадываешься, что вызвало эту аномалию?

Рэд посмотрел на зафиксированное время, и что-то внутри него замерло.

— мой бро.

— точно. это как раз то время, когда он появился в этой вселенной, — Санс дважды кликнул на последнюю запись, и на экране открылась программа с более подробным отчётом и несколькими графиками. — а это значит, что остальные записи показывают путешествия во времени _кого-то ещё_.

— ты уверен? может, это какие-то остаточные эффекты?

Санс помотал головой:

— ещё когда флауи и фриск блуждали по подземелью, играя со временем, эти детекторы всегда регистрировали каждый инцидент. их сбросы всегда показывали высокие числа тахионов, а сохранения и загрузки — низкие. прямо как здесь.

— но как тогда мы умудрились нихрена не заметить?!

Санс обхватил ладонями лицо, его пальцы впились в щёки:

— я не знаю… может, у нас недостаточно решимости? я не знаю! — он с силой ударил рукой по столу.

Рэд снова посмотрел на экран, пытаясь найти зацепку или хотя бы что-нибудь, что указало бы, почему они не чувствовали знакомых вспышек и временных перепадов.

— все инциденты произошли поздно ночью.

Санс убрал руки от лица, его зрачки еле светились:

— то есть когда мы уже спали? — в его голосе появился проблеск надежды.

— да. все записи после полуночи, — Рэд нажал на иконку рядом с последней записью, и на экране появилось видео с камеры в деловом центре города. Прямо по центру кадра располагалось монументальное здание посольства, его стены из белого мрамора подсвечивались в темноте. Яркие огни ближайших вывесок также добавляли в кадр света, и благодаря им было не трудно разглядеть внизу компании людей и монстров, прогуливавшихся по улицам. И хотя время в углу изображения показывало поздний час, похоже, город совсем не спал. Рэд с отвращением представил, какого это — жить там и терпеть толпы днём и ночью.

Они посмотрели минуту видео, когда Санс внезапно подскочил с кресла, отобрал у Рэда мышку и перемотал на несколько секунд назад:

— посмотри на флаг справа.

Знамя с эмблемой человеческого правительства развевалось на ветру, отбрасывая длинную тень на дорогу. Внезапно колышущаяся ткань флага оказалась в другом положении, словно плёнку на секунду зажевало.

— что это за хрень?

— ищи другие признаки. любые мелочи. возможно, так мы обнаружим тех, кто за этим стоит. я уже поймал так флауи однажды.

Санс снова и снова воспроизводил видео, но ни он, ни Рэд не могли ничего приметить. Тогда они принялись открывать и пересматривать видео других записей, пока не убедились, что ничего нового они уже не смогут обнаружить. В одном видео единственным признаком было секундное мерцание фонаря. В остальных же — вообще ничего. Особенно на самой первой записи, где всё изображение было удачно перекрыто блядским голубем.

Санс резко встал, опрокинув кресло:

— проклятие, это все камеры, что у нас были?!

— их было мало. ох, блядь…

Санс сел на пол и обнял себя, пытаясь унять крупную дрожь. Он дышал слишком учащённо, слишком мелко. Это было опасно. Надеясь помочь, Рэд сел рядом и, обняв его одной рукой, начал осторожно гладить его спину, возвращая долг за утренние ласки.

— всё хорошо, с нами всё будет хорошо, слышишь? — он бросил короткий взгляд на монитор, на экране всё ещё был голубь. — мы установим больше камер, ладно? и выясним, что происходит, обещаю, — он обвил вокруг двойника и вторую руку, обняв его так крепко, как он мог. — мы их поймаем, а потом поговорим с ними. может, они просто не понимают, что делают? мы их остановим, любой ценой.

Санс кивнул и прижался к Рэду, полностью отдавшись его объятиям:

— да… да, ты прав. спасибо.

Они сидели так ещё пару минут, успокаивая друг друга. Наконец, Санс встал и направился к двери, где стояла большая коробка. Вскрыв её, он достал оттуда камеру.

— хех. в любом случае, я и так собирался заняться этим. мы ведь ещё даже не покрыли детекторами восточную часть города. я думал, мы могли бы сделать это сегодня, — его улыбка была до боли неискренней. — и нам нужно больше видеоматериалов, так что придётся установить больше камер в многолюдных частях города. и начнём мы, — он указал на монитор, — с делового центра, — натянутая улыбка погасла вместе с на секунду померкшими зрачками.

Рэд подошёл к нему и аккуратно положил руку на его плечо:

— тебе нужна передышка, прежде чем мы?..

— нет, нет, я в порядке, — он встал и глубоко вздохнул. — давай просто… давай уже покончим с этим.

За всей болезненной усталостью в его глазах сияла решительность.

Они взяли камеры, покинули лабораторию и телепортировались ко входу в Гриллбиз. Расставляя устройства, двойники старались распределить их равномерно вдоль всех витрин и переулков, чтобы потом иметь возможность проверить по камерам каждый угол, если на то появится необходимость. Они оба немного нервничали, устанавливая незарегистрированные девайсы прямо под носом у властей в посольстве. Однако охранялась эта территория на удивление слабо: лишь спустя час их интенсивной работы Королевская Гвардия вышла проверить, чем они занимались. И даже тогда скелетам потребовалось лишь упомянуть о разрешении от Доктора Альфис, чтобы стражи ушли, указав лишь «ничего не сломать».

На установку всех камер в деловом центре понадобилось куда больше времени, чем предполагал Рэд. Закончив с этим районом, скелеты перенеслись в восточную часть города, чтобы расставить там оставшиеся детекторы, не оснащённые камерами. Работа была такой же утомительной, как и в прошлый раз. Под конец Рэд был выжат, как лимон, и, хотя на часах ещё не было и двух, он уже еле держался на ногах. Санс, должно быть, сжалился над ним, предложив вернуться домой вместо лаборатории:

— за сегодня мы многое сделали, — пожал он плечами. — к тому же, не знаю, как ты, а я умираю с голоду.

Рэд поддержал идею, и они телепортировались домой в гостиную. Первым, что заметил Рэд, оказавшись в привычной обстановке, была ваза с белыми и жёлтыми тюльпанами. Она стояла на столе вместе с открыткой, на которой небрежным почерком было написано его имя. Скелет подошёл к столу, с каждым шагом волнение в его душе нарастало. Вдохнув пьянящий запах цветов, он взял открытку в дрожащие руки.

Хей, Рэд,  
Знаю-знаю, ты наверняка всё ещё злишься на меня, и правильно делаешь!! Я определённо заслужила парочку пиздюлей за ту дичь, что творила на вечеринке. Так что, надеюсь, цветы хоть как-то исправят положение! Я честно хотела передать их лично, но Папирус (не твой Папирус, кстати, ну он и чудак, просто жесть!!!) сказал, что ты вернёшься поздно. А мне, в отличие от этих придурков, нужно возвращаться на работу!

Короче, я НИХРЕНА не умею извиняться, прости!! Но эй, дай мне знать, если тебе от меня что-то понадобится. Можешь обращаться в любое время!

Ну, бывай, зануда!  
Андайн.

Открытка выпала у Рэда из рук. Он явно хотел прочитать в ней не это. Хотя чего, чего он ожидал? Знака любви от брата? Или прощения. Во рту появилась горечь. Ещё одно доказательство того, что Папирусу не было до него никакого дела. Он никогда бы не стал дарить ему цветы. По крайней мере теперь. Слишком сентиментально.

Чувствуя себя прескверно, Рэд собрался на кухню, но тут же замер на месте, неспособный даже на вздох — его брат стоял в дверном проёме и смотрел на него со сложенными на груди руками. Как же пугающе выглядело его обожжённое, изуродованное лицо. Однако сегодня его черты казались мягче — не такими суровыми и не такими печальными. На секунду Рэд даже подумал, что он вышел поговорить с ним.

— ЭДЖ! — послышался с кухни голос другого Папируса. — ТАК ТЫ БУДЕШЬ ДАРИТЬ ЦВЕТЫ ИЛИ НЕТ?

Его брат посмотрел на вазу, а затем снова на Рэда. — ДАРИ ИХ САМ!

— ЧТО?

Так и не ответив двойнику, Босс пару раз окинул старшего брата взглядом сверху вниз и цокнул языком. Это взбесило Рэда настолько, что он даже не нашёл, что сказать, хотя несколько раз пытался, безмолвно открывая рот. Папирус не стал ждать его слов — широкими, громкими шагами он просто ушёл по лестнице наверх. Он был уже у двери своей спальни, когда Рэд, наконец, нашёл в себе голос:

— ну и пошёл ты, папирус!

Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась, и внутри у Рэда всё вскипело от гнева. Он промчался в кухню, напугав Папируса, стоявшего у плиты в ажурном фартуке и с лопаточкой в руках, схватил с тарелки на столе одно ещё тёплое шоколадное пирожное и закинул его себе в рот. Вытерев с лица назойливые слёзы, он сосредоточился на магии, чтобы телепортироваться в спальню.

Но внезапно за рукав куртки его схватил Санс:

— эй, не надо…

Рэд вырвался из его хватки, захлёбываясь слезами:

— я иду спать.

Но не успел он воззвать к своей магии, как длинные руки обняли его сзади. Рэд скрутился и попробовал расцепить крепкие объятия — распутаться и сбежать, — но хватка была слишком сильной. Он почувствовал, как подбородок Папируса мягко лёг на его макушку, и в этот же самый момент другая пара рук обвилась вокруг него. Это было слишком. Крупные, горячие слёзы подступили к его горлу, не оставив ему выбора заплакать по-настоящему. Злость, чувство вины, разочарование — на него разом обрушился такой сокрушительный груз, с которым он совсем не готов был справиться.

Двое скелетов продолжали обнимать его, и он таял в их руках. Всего на какой-то короткий миг он задумался: а что, если он просто забудет о брате и останется с этими двумя?


	28. Мы стражи, которые говорят «НЬЕХ»

Папирус быстро моргал.

Он был парализован и едва ли мог дышать.

И по какой-то причине его, привязанного к каталке, везли по улицам Нового дома. Когда каталка внезапно остановилась, над ним склонилась Доктор Альфис. Она зловеще улыбнулась и в следующую секунду перевернула каталку, свалив скелета на каменистую дорогу. Тошнотворная паника охватила Папируса, пока со всех сторон его обступала неуправляемая толпа монстров.

— Заставьте его заплатить!

— УБЕЙТЕ ЕГО!

— Оторвите ему ноги!

— Лучше медленно опустите его в Ядро, по сантиметру в минуту!

Что он сделал? Он никак не мог вспомнить. Однако по насмешкам толпы было ясно одно: он здорово вляпался.

Папирус попытался вызвать волну костей на Королевского учёного, чтобы отвлечь хотя бы её и попробовать сбежать, найти _хоть какой-то_ выход. Но каждая попытка призыва магии отзывалась лишь страшной, слепящей болью. Доктор Альфис захихикала, от её обычного неуверенного поведения не осталось и следа.

— ПРОШУ, ОТПУСТИТЕ МЕНЯ! ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!

— С какой стати, мразь? — отозвался голос откуда-то сверху.

Папирус задрал голову. Когда они успели оказаться у входа в дом королевской семьи? Капитан Андайн, одетая в свои гвардейские регалии, усмехнулась, обнажив острый оскал.

— КАПИТАН, ЧТО…?

Её кулак ударил по носилкам, отчего одна их сторона подскочила в воздух, прежде чем снова обрушиться на землю. В руках у капитана появилось копьё, гудящее мощной магией.

Она подняла голову и окинула взглядом толпу — Папирус чувствовал, как вокруг него неумолимо смыкается кольцо из монстров. Его дыхание участилось, по лбу уже стекал пот. Присутствие толпы душило его. Он начал брыкаться, рвать на себе оковы, пока… пока…

— Гвардейский страж Папирус, — громогласно объявила Андайн перед полчищем монстров, — как новопровозглашённый Главнокомандующий Подземелья, я приговариваю вас к смертной казни за ложь старшему офицеру, смерть без должного разрешения капитана и измену. У вас есть последнее слово?

Папирус открыл рот, чтобы опротестовать обвинения, но Доктор Альфис с горящими злорадством глазами зажала ему рот своими когтистыми лапами. Когда Андайн подняла копьё над грудью скелета, толпа одобрительно взревела. Папирус изо всех сил метался под кожаными ремнями, отчаянно пытаясь воззвать к магии, _сделать хотя бы что-нибудь._ Не придумав ничего лучше, он посмотрел в красные от решимости глаза Андайн, молча моля о пощаде. Она не сможет отказать. Ведь это Папирус убил человека! Он это заслужил, разве не так?

Но капитан лишь жадно улыбнулась.

А затем её шею прорезал длинный белоснежный клинок.

Время словно остановилось, и за следующие считанные секунды случилось слишком много. Голова Главнокомандующей Андайн упала на носилки прямо рядом с Папирусом, его череп забрызгала ярко-синяя кровь. Доктор Альфис взвизгнула и упала на землю, и как только её лапа разжала челюсть скелета, воздух заполнил его оглушительный крик. Мёртвое тело обратилось пылью, и Папирус в ужасе смотрел, как почему-то не исчезнувшее вместе с хозяйкой магическое копьё начало падать острым концом ему на грудь. Он рефлекторно попытался выбросить свою магию наружу, чтобы защититься, но какой-то невидимый барьер помешал ему. Кажется, ему оставалось лишь умереть.

Но внезапно копьё просто зависло в воздухе.

Магия сработала? Или… Папирус заметил костяную руку, держащую основание копья.

Санс. Радость озарила душу скелета. Его брат выкинул копьё прочь.

— БРАТ! ТЫ ЖИВ! — он просто не мог поверить. После стольких месяцев Санс был жив! — СЛАВА БОГУ! НУ ДАВАЙ ЖЕ, ВЫТАЩИ МЕНЯ ОТСЮДА!

— с чего это? — Санс усмехнулся, и его зрачки потухли, оставив чёрные глазницы абсолютно пустыми.

— Ч-ЧТО?!

— ты ещё не получил своё наказание, _босс,_ — Санс схватил правую руку младшего брата и прижал её к каталке в развёрнутом виде.

— САНС, ЭТО НЕ СМЕШНО!

Должно быть, всё это было ужасным розыгрышем. Может, даже одним из самых жестоких его розыгрышей. Он ведь не мог говорить это серьёзно? Папирус в панике оглянулся по сторонам, пытаясь найти в гудящей толпе кого-то, кто закричит «Сюрприз! Всего лишь шутка!». Что-то должно было хотя бы намекнуть на нереальность происходящего.

— Не волнуйся, — отозвался женский голос справа. Папирус обернулся и встретился взглядом с отрезанной головой Главнокомандующей Андайн, она улыбалась ему. — Это будет быстро!

— ДА, ПАПИРУС, — прозвучал неестественно скрипучий, словно помехи, голос позади. Папирус поднял голову и увидел возвышающегося над ним высокого скелета, облачённого во всё чёрное. В его глазах была первобытная пустота. Что-то в этом монстре было абсолютно неправильным, и его вид зародил в Папирусе такой страх, какого он не мог припомнить за всю свою жизнь. Он забрыкался в оковах, грубая кожа впивалась и натирала его кости. Это было бесполезно, он знал это. Но ему нужно было сбежать, как можно дальше, _ему нужно было сбежать от этого монстра как можно дальше! Сейчас же!_

— НЕ СОПРОТИВЛЯЙСЯ, ПАПИРУС, — ухмылка монстра растягивалась всё шире.

Папирус снова повернулся к брату. Переполненный садистским весельем, Санс посмотрел ему в глаза, а затем поднёс копьё к его обездвиженной ладони.

— САНС, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА! — Папирус безуспешно пытался вырвать руку из стальной хватки брата.

— это за всё то дерьмо, что ты делал со мной все эти годы.

И лёгким движением руки Санс отрезал две крайние фаланги на руке Папируса. Ужасная боль затуманила скелету разум. Он кричал, его душу жгла переполняющая его неизрасходованная магия. Санс, голова Главнокомандующей Андайн, зловещий скелет и даже безликая толпа монстров – все смеялись в унисон, наблюдая за тем, как он корчился на каталке. Ему нужно было вырваться из этого кошмара.

Кошмара.

Он проснулся и рывком откинул одеяло с мокрого от пота тела, готовый к бою, несмотря на боль в руке. Он огляделся вокруг – воздух в комнате звенел от неоформившейся магии. Папирус никак не мог понять, куда спрятались все его враги.

Подождите. Почему он был в комнате Санса?

Спустя пару секунд беспорядочного поиска Папирус заметил непривычный яркий свет, исходящий от окна. Его тревогу и страх быстро сменили собой воспоминания о прошедшем дне.

Теперь он был в другой вселенной. Его брат был жив. Он был жив, но…

Он его ненавидел.

Вздохнув, скелет откинулся на кровать и уставился в потолок. Едкая горечь щемила всё его нутро до самых глубин, выместив печаль от потери брата и волнительную надежду на путешествие во времени к нему.

На потолке Папирус заметил наклеенные в случайном порядке звёздочки, светящиеся в темноте. Сейчас, при свете дня, они почти не были видны. Это так напоминало пещерные сапфиры Подземелья — всего лишь жалкая попытка заменить настоящие звёзды.

И прошлой ночью он видел настоящие звёзды. Весь день Папирус провёл в одиночестве, снова и снова обдумывая их с братом ссору. Но как только на город опустилась густая тёмная ночь, он не смог удержаться от соблазна — открыв окно, высунуть голову в тёплый летний воздух, чтобы в полной мере насладиться видом на далёкие лампочки звёзд. Это навевало далёкие воспоминания: он, ещё ребёнок почти по всем признакам, часами изучал схемы созвездий и вопреки здравому смыслу искренне надеялся когда-нибудь увидеть их вживую и больше никогда не возвращаться в чёртово Подземелье.

Но теперь, когда его детская мечта осуществилась, даже звёзды оставляли горький привкус во рту. По крайней мере, в Подземелье Санс хотел быть с ним, хотел посвящать ему своё свободное время. Там всё было куда проще.

А сейчас остались лишь обломки былого.

Слова его брата снова и снова звучали в его голове, усиливая уродливую смесь чувства вины и злости в душе. Тот факт, что для Санса их отношения свелись к банальному, утомительному сексу… ох, это было нестерпимо унизительно. В голове невольно всплывали картины всех тех ужасов, которые он пережил за последние месяцы в Подземелье, с тогда ещё Капитаном Андайн. Каждый день он желал смерти.

А Санс всё это время был здесь — спокойно жил с их другими версиями. Папирус обнял себя, сильно сдавив грудь и пытаясь унять ревность. Когда он впервые проснулся здесь, он ясно видел, _как_ местный Санс обнимал его Санса.

Внезапный стук в дверь испугал Папируса, сбив с мыслей и заставив душу подскочить. Он молча уставился на источник шума.

В следующий раз вместе со стуком последовал тихий голос его брата:

— папирус.

Первым желанием Папируса было ринуться к двери и сжать брата в объятиях. Он хотел этого так сильно, что уже спрыгнул с кровати, но внезапное осознание остановило его порыв. Сансу было похуй на него всё то время, что они были в разлуке. Прошли месяцы, а он вёл себя так, словно ничего не случилось. С его слов, «это вообще было неважно».

Папирус сжал кулаки, упиваясь болью в правой руке. Он не был готов простить брата. Пока нет. Скелет поднял с пола красный сапог и молча позволил Сансу постучать ещё раз. После нескольких секунд почти разочаровывающего молчания Папирус решил, что его брат сдался. Он наклонился, чтобы вернуть сапог на место, но как раз в этот момент раздался долгожданный стук.

Сапог полетел в дверь. Мишень Папируса была настоящей — она стояла прямо там, за дверью, и это приносило душе скелета яростное удовлетворение.

— УБИРАЙСЯ!

В ожидании следующего стука он собрался поднять с пола и второй сапог, но ничто больше не нарушало тишину. Папирус смотрел на дверь ещё минуту, чувствуя, как его бешено колотящаяся душа успокаивалась, уступая место разочарованию и вине. С болезненным стоном он опустил голову на руки, пряча лицо в ладонях. Ну почему он был таким уродом? Как же он скучал по Сансу. И по его голосу за дверью казалось, он тоже скучал. Папирус мог закончить эту тупую, бесполезную ссору здесь и сейчас, но он не смог сделать даже этого. Его упрямство вновь одержало победу.

И всё же он злился не на пустом месте.

Он поднялся с кровати и принялся ходить туда-сюда по комнате. Его эмоции снова просыпались в нём, раскручиваясь по спирали. Решимость горела в душе, обжигая. Соберись же, чёрт тебя дери! Потерять контроль над эмоциями, магией, телом, да над чем угодно, было хуже всего. Это всегда вело к ошибкам, к безрассудным убийствам. Он с содроганием вспомнил своё первое убийство: как человеческое тело пронзили его небрежно брошенные кости, как прямо у его ног пролилась красная кровь…

Слишком много ошибок.

Когда Папирус в очередной раз прошёлся от окна к стене, его внимание привлекла стопка книг на старом полуразрушенном комоде. Не медля, он бросился к книгам и, схватив их все, сел на пол прямо там.

Книги всегда отлично отвлекали его от тяжёлых мыслей и сдерживали злость. Капитан Андайн призывала его принять побочные эффекты решимости и позволить эмоциям овладеть им. Но когда он, отдавшись ярости, ранил другого гвардейца, что-то в нём не выдержало. Нет, лучше он сосредоточится на чём-то безобидном, чем причинит кому-то вред по неосторожности.

Он схватил верхнюю книгу из стопки. «Игра в Прятки с Пушистым Кроликом». Книга была старой, изрядно потрёпанной и явно предназначалась для детей. Язык был простым, и половину страниц занимали иллюстрации. Однако закончилась история на удивление мрачно. Дочитав последнюю страницу, Папирус отложил книгу в гнетущих чувствах. Она лишь усугубила хаос в его душе.

Он взял следующую книгу, намного толще предыдущей, и почти сразу узнал в ней роман, прочтённый им ещё в подростковом возрасте. Это была история о человеческом ребёнке, которого отправили на космическую станцию для подготовки к войне с инопланетной расой жуков. Он вспомнил, как сильно любил эту книгу, когда жил… эм, ну, где бы они с братом ни жили в то время. Тогда он часами зачитывался этим романом и многими другими научно-фантастическими историями, хранившимися в его коллекции.

А потом однажды он просто… остановился. Словно кто-то нажал на переключатель — его интерес исчез моментально. Вот только он никак не мог вспомнить, почему.

Как и не мог вспомнить, как у него вообще появились все эти книги. Он получил их ещё ребёнком, вот только откуда и при каких обстоятельствах… В памяти словно был провал. Он помотал головой. Какая, к чёрту, разница?

Посмотрев на знакомую книгу ещё раз, Папирус понял, что не помнит её концовку. Что ж, хотя бы это можно было исправить достаточно просто.

Скелет открыл первую страницу и начал сосредоточенно читать. Он словно ступил в другой мир — история затянула его с головой: он упивался знакомыми героями, сюжетом и художественным языком. Отвлечься от реальности и утонуть в воображаемом мире было сейчас как нельзя кстати.

Прочитав несколько глав, Папирус почувствовал сильный голод. С неохотой он отложил книгу и потянулся. С тяжёлым вздохом скелет посмотрел на дверь. После экспериментов с решительностью технически он больше не нуждался в еде. Он больше не мог умереть в традиционном понимании этого слова — его мог убить только экстремальный физический урон. Но отсутствие регулярного питания делало его вялым, а спустя значительное время Папирус даже терял способность двигаться. Несколько месяцев назад он пытался отказаться от еды. Тогда он тренировался в элитном подразделении Капитана Андайн, и это была одна из многих попыток закончить его жалкое существование. Но когда он стал слишком медлительным и чуть было не умер, капитан немедленно заставила его прекратить. Немедленно и жестоко. После того случая Капитан Андайн кормила его насильно, пока в нём не выработалась привычка есть регулярно.

Но сейчас, если он спустится за едой, то наверняка столкнётся лицом к лицу с братом.

Папирус ещё раз вздохнул, поднялся с пола и подошёл к двери. Босой ногой он пнул свой сапог, убрав его с прохода. Пытаясь быть как можно тише, он медленно открыл дверь и посмотрел в коридор. В доме стояла гробовая тишина. На цыпочках скелет подошёл к перилам, чтобы посмотреть на гостиную сверху. Комната была пуста.

Он тихо спустился по лестнице, стараясь не наступить на скрипучее место на последних ступенях. Папирус никак не мог расслабиться и перестать оглядываться по сторонам в поисках затаившегося где-нибудь в углу Санса, поджидавшего его для продолжения их ссоры. Изучая взглядом каждый угол гостиной, Папирус почувствовал, насколько чужим он был в этом мире. И хотя мебель и её расположение в комнате были привычны ему, в деталях всё сильно отличалось от их с Сансом дома. От резкого диссонанса у скелета закружилась голова. Он задумался, насколько вообще эта вселенная отличалась от их собственной? Если здесь монстры были на поверхности, то они либо одержали победу в войне с людьми, либо истребили их, выйдя из Подземелья. В любом случае, ему надо было быть настороже, местные жители могли быть далеко не так просты.

Он тихо прошёлся до кухни, стараясь не выдать себя на случай, если именно сегодня Санс решил поднять свою ленивую задницу и освоить азы кулинарии. Но, заглянув за угол, Папирус не нашёл на кухне брата — вместо него за столом сидел его собственный двойник. Похоже, он уже был настороже, потому что прежде чем Папирус успел сбежать, двойник вздрогнул, обернулся и ахнул от неожиданности, когда их взгляды пересеклись.

— О! ПРИВЕТ! — воскликнул двойник. Папирус определённо не хотел говорить с самим собой, но прежде чем он успел сделать второй спасительный шаг назад, другой Папирус вскочил из-за стола, уронив стул. — НЕТ, НЕ УБЕГАЙ! Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО Я, ВЕЛИКИЙ ПАПИРУС, ИНОГДА МОГУ БЫТЬ УСТРАШАЮЩИМ, НО ТЕБЕ НЕ СТОИТ БОЯТЬСЯ! Я БЫ НИКОГДА НЕ ОБИДЕЛ ГОСТЯ! ОСОБЕННО ТАКОГО ЖЕ ВЕЛИКОГО, КАК Я САМ! НЬЕ-ХЕ-ХЕ! — посмеиваясь над своей шуткой, он положил руки на бёдра и выпятил грудь.

Папирус сложил руки на груди и осмотрел скелета сверху-вниз:

— Я НЕ… НАПУГАН, — он помотал головой. — НО Я ВОЗВРАЩАЮСЬ НАВЕРХ.

Стоило ему отвернуться, как другой он закричал:

— П-ПОДОЖДИ!

Папирус обернулся — его двойник стоял у стола, нервно сводя пальцы вместе.

— ТЫ РАЗВЕ НЕ ГОЛОДЕН? Я, ВЕЛИКИЙ ПАПИРУС, ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО НАЙДУ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ ТЕБЕ ПО ВКУСУ.

— ЗАЧЕМ МНЕ ЭТО?

— ЧТО ЗНАЧИТ «ЗАЧЕМ»? Я БУДУ УЖАСНЫМ ХОЗЯИНОМ, ЕСЛИ ОСТАВЛЮ ТЕБЯ ГОЛОДНЫМ! ПРОШУ, УСАЖИВАЙСЯ ЗА СТОЛ!

Папирус ещё раз обвёл взглядом гостиную, всё ещё нервничая из-за возможного появления брата. Но ни его, ни другого Санса там не было. Какова была вероятность, что сейчас они вдвоём были во второй спальне? От одного неосторожного предположения душа больно сжалась.

И как будто прочитав его мысли, другой Папирус продолжил с лучезарной улыбкой:

— ЕСЛИ ТЫ БЕСПОКОИШЬСЯ О СВОЁМ БРАТЕ, ТО НЕ СТОИТ! ОНИ ВМЕСТЕ С МОИМ БРАТОМ СЕГОДНЯ РАБОТАЮТ В ЛАБОРАТОРИИ!

В лаборатории? С каких пор Санс интересовался чем-то подобным? Насколько он знал, его брат любыми путями избегал всего, что было хоть как-то связано с наукой. А тут — работа в лаборатории? Неужели и здесь королевским учёным была Доктор Альфис? Чем они вообще там занимались?

Другой Папирус продолжал улыбаться, даже не пытаясь скрыть надежду и волнение. Пожалуй, если Санса всё равно не было дома, то остаться внизу и поесть было не такой уж и плохой идеей. Но если это всё окажется какой-то ловушкой, ноги его здесь больше не будет. Обсуждать с братом их личные проблемы при свидетелях было совершенно немыслимо. Вчера он и так уже потерял контроль над собой прямо в гостиной, на виду у всех. Одного раза было вполне достаточно.

Но пока он мог сохранять самообладание, пообедать внизу казалось посильной задачей.

Когда Папирус переступил порог кухни и сел за стол, его двойник чуть было не запрыгал от радости:

— ЗАМЕЧАТЕЛЬНО! ЧЕГО БЫ ТЕБЕ ХОТЕЛОСЬ СЪЕСТЬ? Я МОГУ ПРИГОТОВИТЬ ЯИЧНИЦУ! ИЛИ МЫ МОЖЕМ РАЗОГРЕТЬ ВЧЕРАШНИЙ СУП ИЗ ХОЛОДИЛЬНИКА! А ЕСЛИ ТЕБЕ ЗАХОЧЕТСЯ ЧЕГО-ТО БОЛЕЕ СЫТНОГО, В ХОЛОДИЛЬНИКЕ ТАКЖЕ ОСТАЛИСЬ СПАГЕТТИ! — он торопливо тараторил слова, словно перспектива покормить двойника была для него самой захватывающей в мире. — Я УВЕРЕН, ТЫ ОЦЕНИШЬ МОИ СПАГЕТТИ! В КОНЦЕ КОНЦОВ, ЭТО ОДНО ИЗ НАШИХ ЛЮБИМЫХ БЛЮД ЗДЕСЬ!

Папирус склонил голову:

— СЕРЬЁЗНО? Я ДАЖЕ НЕ ВСПОМНЮ, КОГДА ПОСЛЕДНИЙ РАЗ ЕЛ ИХ.

Его двойник ахнул:

— ТОГДА РЕШЕНО! СПАГЕТТИ!

Он отвернулся за порцией и кастрюлей для разогрева. Папирус молча наблюдал за тем, как тот открывал шкафчики и холодильник — кухня в этом доме была переполнена едой, приправами и разнообразной посудой. Это было так не похоже на его дом, где уже давно хранились только минимальные запасы еды. Похоже, в этой вселенной у населения не было недостатка в пропитании. Эти скелеты точно не добывали еду так, как приходилось ему в течении последних месяцев.

Осматривая кухню, он заметил большую раскрытую книгу на столе с той стороны, где минуту назад сидел его двойник. Он вытянул шею и вгляделся в заголовок — «Шоколадные брауни». Справа от заголовка был наклеен стикер с пометкой «ТОРИЭЛЬ ГОВОРИТ ДОБАВИТЬ КАРАМЕЛЬНЫЙ СИРОП!». Папирус непонимающе уставился на слова. Ториэль? Королева?

— А! — воскликнул другой Папирус, сбив его с мысли. — ВОСХИЩАЕШЬСЯ МОЕЙ КУЛИНАРНОЙ КНИГОЙ? ДОЛЖНО БЫТЬ, ЭТО САМАЯ УДИВИТЕЛЬНАЯ ВЕЩЬ, КОТОРУЮ ТЫ ТОЛЬКО ВИДЕЛ, НЕ ПРАВДА ЛИ? ТОРИЭЛЬ И ФРИСК ПОДАРИЛИ МНЕ ЕЁ НА ДЕНЬ РОЖДЕНИЯ ПАРУ ЛЕТ НАЗАД, И ОНА ПОТРЯСАЮЩАЯ! Я СТАРАЮСЬ ПРОБОВАТЬ НОВЫЕ РЕЦЕПТЫ ОТСЮДА ХОТЯ БЫ РАЗ В НЕДЕЛЮ!

Папирус удивлённо смотрел на гордого собой двойника:

— ЭТО… ОЧЕНЬ ЗДОРОВО.

Как у него вообще хватало на это времени? У него что, не было обязанностей Королевского стража?

— Я НАДЕЯЛСЯ ПОПРОБОВАТЬ ЭТОТ РЕЦЕПТ СЕГОДНЯ! БРАУНИ УЖЕ ДАВНО ЖДАЛИ СВОЕЙ ОЧЕРЕДИ В МОЁМ СПИСКЕ ДЕЛ. К ТОМУ ЖЕ, Я ПОДУМАЛ, ЧТО ТЕБЕ ЗАХОТЕЛОСЬ БЫ УГОСТИТЬСЯ ДЕСЕРТОМ!

Он собирался приготовить их для _него?_ Папирус с подозрением посмотрел на второго себя. Что этот монстр задумал? Решил отравить его? Его интерес к спагетти резко пропал, хотя аппетитный аромат итальянских специй уже пронизывал комнату.

Видимо, все эти сомнения отразились на его лице, потому что двойник посмотрел на него с тревогой:

— НО ЕСЛИ ТЫ НЕ ХОЧЕШЬ БРАУНИ, НИЧЕГО СТРАШНОГО. Я И САМ ЛЮБЛЮ ДЕСЕРТЫ ТОЛЬКО В УМЕРЕННЫХ КОЛИЧЕСТВАХ. МНЕ КАЖЕТСЯ, ИМИ СЛИШКОМ БЫСТРО НАЕДАЕШЬСЯ. ТАК ЧТО ЕСЛИ ТЫ НЕ ЛЮБИШЬ ИХ… — он потерял нить фразы и остановился, не зная, как закончить.

Папирус почувствовал укол вины. Почему-то ему было грустно видеть своего двойника таким растерянным.

— ПОНЯТИЯ НЕ ИМЕЮ, НРАВЯТСЯ ОНИ МНЕ ИЛИ НЕТ. Я НИКОГДА ИХ НЕ ПРОБОВАЛ.

— ВАУШКИ! _НИКОГДА?!_ — когда Папирус помотал головой в ответ, скелет продолжил. — НУ, ТОГДА ТЫ ПОПАЛ ПО АДРЕСУ!

Папирус чувствовал, как уголки его рта невольно поднимаются вверх. По правде говоря, его двойник был забавным, а его искрящаяся весёлость — почти заразительной. Папирус уже забыл, что значит улыбаться. Последние несколько месяцев он даже толком ни с кем не общался. После того, как Капитан Андайн…

Скелет невольно вздрогнул, вспомнив, как отрубленная голова предводительницы упала прямо перед его лицом. Эх, сейчас не было смысла думать об этом, всё осталось позади. Он выкинул мысль куда подальше, но это всё равно не помогло ему вернуть уже исчезнувшую улыбку.

Внезапно на стол перед ним приземлилась тарелка спагетти. Папирус поднял глаза на двойника и встретился с его широкой улыбкой:

— БОН АППЕТИТ!

Папирус завис:

— ЭТО ЧТО… КАЛАМБУР? — он уже не помнил, когда он в последний раз слышал эти идиотские шутки.

Его двойник округлил глаза:

— ЧТО?! НЕТ! ЭТО НЕ КАЛАМБУР, ЭТО ФРАНЦУЗСКИЙ! — фыркнул он.

Папирус почувствовал, как улыбка снова вернулась к нему. После долгих лет взросления в компании Санса, его шуток и издёвок он вынужден был признать, что находиться по другую сторону было весьма забавно.

Пытаясь не выдать своё веселье, Папирус накрутил на вилку спагетти и отправил себе в рот. Пряный вкус ошеломил его моментально. Аромат специй, томатный соус, идеально дополнявший лапшу. Это было… это было…

Он стал жадно поглощать свою порцию, вилку за вилкой, постепенно ускоряясь. Теперь голод проснулся в нём в полную силу.

— ТЕБЕ НРАВИТСЯ?

Папирус коротко взглянул на двойника и кивнул с энтузиазмом. Он не хотел проявлять грубость, говоря с набитым ртом, да и слова вряд ли могли выразить весь его восторг. Не сбавляя темп, он потянулся за салфеткой, переживая, что его манера приёма пищи была недостойной.

— ЭТО ЖЕ ПРОСТО ЧУДЕСНО! — шире прежнего заулыбался другой Папирус. — ПОСТИЖЕНИЕ МАСТЕРСТВА ПРИГОТОВЛЕНИЯ ПАСТЫ ЗАНЯЛО У МЕНЯ НЕМАЛО ВРЕМЕНИ, НО ОНО ТОГО СТОИЛО!

— ПОЛНОСТЬЮ СОГЛАСЕН, — сглотнув, ответил Папирус.

Похоже, другой Папирус был поражён комплиментом. Его глаза заблестели, а на щеках появился — Папирус с трудом поверил в это — _оранжевый_ румянец. Всё было таким странным.

— НУ ЧТО Ж, ПАПИРУС, — его двойник усмехнулся. — Я БЕЗУМНО РАД, ЧТО ТЫ ПО ДОСТОИНСТВУ ОЦЕНИЛ ВСЁ ВЕЛИЧИЕ СПАГЕТТИ.

— ПОХОЖЕ, ЧТО ТАК, _ПАПИРУС,_ — поддразнил он.

— НЬЕ-ХЕХ! ЭТО ТАК… НЕПРИВЫЧНО! ДОЛЖЕН ПРИЗНАТЬ, ПРИВЫКНУТЬ К РЭДУ БЫЛО НЕ ТАК-ТО ПРОСТО, НО САНС УБЕДИЛ МЕНЯ, ЧТО ИМЕТЬ В ДОМЕ ВТОРОГО САНСА НИ РАЗУ НЕ СТРАННО! НО… ТЕПЕРЬ, КОГДА ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ, Я НЕ МОГУ ПОНЯТЬ, КАК МОЙ БРАТ БЫЛ ТАК СПОКОЕН ВСЁ ЭТО ВРЕМЯ! ЭТО ТАК УДИВИТЕЛЬНО!

Папирус проглотил последнюю вилку спагетти и кивнул. Только потом он обдумал слова двойника тщательнее.

— ПОДОЖДИ… КАКОЙ ЕЩЁ «РЭД»?

— ТВОЙ БРАТ, РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ!

Папирус не смог удержаться от смеха.

— ЧТО В ЭТОМ СМЕШНОГО?

— ПОЧЕМУ РЭД?! ЧТО ЗА СТРАННОЕ ИМЯ.

— ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЕГО МАГИЯ КРАСНАЯ! — второй Папирус сказал это так, будто в мире не было ничего очевиднее.

— ХЕХ, МОЯ ТОЖЕ! БУДЕШЬ И МЕНЯ НАЗЫВАТЬ РЭДОМ?

— НО У ТЕБЯ УЖЕ ЕСТЬ ПРОЗВИЩЕ! РЭД ВЕДЬ ЗОВЁТ ТЕБЯ «БОССОМ», ДА? МЫ ТОЖЕ МОЖЕМ ЗВАТЬ ТЕБЯ ТАК!

— Не называй меня так, — тихо процедил Папирус. Вся его радость моментально испарилась. Это имя было только для Санса. Его выражение привязанности к Папирусу, его нежности. Знак уважения, преданности и близости их отношений. Из уст этого Папируса оно прозвучало до скрежета зубов мерзко.

А ещё это напомнило ему, как же одинок он был теперь.

— П-ПРОСТИ! — двойник выглядел встревоженным и смущённым, он начал рассеянно потирать своё предплечье. — МЫ МОЖЕМ ПРИДУМАТЬ ДРУГОЕ ИМЯ! КАК НАСЧЁТ ЛАРРИ?

Папирус переключил внимание с внутреннего диалога на слова двойника:

— ЛАРРИ? ЧЕГО?! С ЧЕГО БЫ ЭТО ВООБЩЕ… — он начал быстро мотать головой. — НЕТ, ДАЖЕ НЕ ДУМАЙ. ЗАЧЕМ МНЕ ВООБЩЕ НОВОЕ ИМЯ?

— ЗАТЕМ, ЧТО ДВА ПАПИРУСА — ЭТО СЛИШКОМ СЛОЖНО! И РАЗ УЖ ТЫ ОКАЗАЛСЯ В _МОЕЙ_ ВСЕЛЕННОЙ, РАЗУМНЫМ БЫЛО БЫ ДАТЬ ПРОЗВИЩЕ ТЕБЕ. И К ТОМУ ЖЕ, МЕНЯ ВСЕГДА НАЗЫВАЮТ НЕ ИНАЧЕ КАК «ВЕЛИКИМ ПАПИРУСОМ». РАЗВЕ МНЕ ПОДОЙДУТ ДРУГИЕ ИМЕНА?

— Я МОГУ ПОДБРОСИТЬ ПАРОЧКУ, — усмехнулся Папирус.

— И КАКИЕ ЖЕ?! — двойник просиял и наклонился к нему через стол. Он словно на иголках ждал своё новое прозвище.

— КАК НАСЧЁТ «ВАНИЛЬНЫЙ ПИРОЖОК»?

На пару секунд в комнате воцарила тишина, нарушившаяся громким сердитым криком:

— ТЫ НЕ БУДЕШЬ НАЗЫВАТЬ МЕНЯ «ВАНИЛЬНЫМ ПИРОЖКОМ»! Я, ВЕЛИКИЙ ПАПИРУС, СЛИШКОМ СИЛЁН, СЛИШКОМ МУЖЕСТВЕН, СЛИШКОМ…

Приступ смеха Папируса прервал его тираду. Второй скелет выглядел оскорблённым, но Папирус просто не мог остановиться. Его двойник был просто уморительным. От смеха у него уже болела грудь, а вскоре к нему присоединился и двойник. Кухня заполнилась громкими «НЬЕ-ХЕ-ХЕ».

Когда они, наконец, успокоились, Папирус заметил, какой урон это нанесло его щекам. Он не смеялся так сильно уже очень давно. И, несмотря на жгучую боль, он чувствовал себя… хорошо.

Его клон щёлкнул пальцами:

— Я ЗНАЮ, КАК ТЕБЯ НАЗЫВАТЬ!

— ЧТО, ЛАРРИ УЖЕ УСТАРЕЛ?

— НЕТ, — отмахнулся тот, — Я ВСПОМНИЛ, ЧТО ЗНАЮ ОДНОГО СТРАЖА ПО ИМЕНИ ЛАРРИ. КАК НАСЧЁТ… ЭДЖА?

— ЭДЖ?

— ДА, КАК ТВОЙ КОСТЮМ! — его двойник указал пальцем на заострённые наплечники Папируса. Папирус окинул взглядом свою одежду и одежду клона.   
Не поспоришь, он определённо выглядел «острее» своей альтернативной версии.

— ДУМАЮ, МЫ МОЖЕМ СОЙТИСЬ НА ТОМ, ЧТО ЭТО… АДЕКВАТНОЕ ИМЯ, — на самом деле, имя ему действительно понравилось, но признавать это было унизительно. — НО Я ВСЁ РАВНО БУДУ ЗВАТЬ ТЕБЯ ВАНИЛЬНЫМ ПИРОЖКОМ.

— ТЫ НЕ ПОСМЕЕШЬ! БРАТЕЦ ПОТОМ НЕ ОТСТАНЕТ ОТ МЕНЯ И БУДЕТ ЗВАТЬ ТАК ВСЮ ОСТАВШУЮСЯ ЖИЗНЬ!

— НЬЕХ, ЛАДНО, ТОГДА ТОЛЬКО КОГДА МЫ БУДЕМ С ТОБОЙ НАЕДИНЕ.

Папирус залился краской, и только спустя пару секунд Эдж понял, в чём было дело. В такие моменты он мысленно благодарил Капитана Андайн за шрамы на щеках, хоть как-то прикрывающие проявившийся алый румянец.

Его двойник вёл себя так смущающе. Это напомнило Эджу его брата… и другого Санса. Каждый раз, когда он думал о них, грудь сводило мерзкой болью. Но ему нужно было понять, насколько далеко зашли их… отношения.

— ТАК… — начал Эдж, не совсем понимая, как продолжить. Ему вообще не больно-то хотелось говорить об этом. — ТЫ И ТВОЙ БРАТ, КАЖЕТСЯ, СОШЛИСЬ С… МОИМ БРАТОМ.

— ОУ, ЭММ, ДА! ОН ОЧЕНЬ МИЛЫЙ, И ЗАБОТЛИВЫЙ, И ДОБРЫЙ! — заулыбался Папирус. — ПОНАЧАЛУ ОН БЫЛ ДОВОЛЬНО КУСАЧИМ, НО Я ДУМАЮ, МЫ СМОГЛИ ЕГО ПРИРУЧИТЬ.

Эдж снова покраснел, не совсем понимая, что Папирус имеет под этим в виду. Да, он знал, что его брату палец в рот не положишь — с его неуместными ругательствами через слово и привычками в постели. Но Эдж хотел знать, трахают ли его эти двое. Вот только спросить об этом так, чтобы не показаться грубым, было сложно.

— ТАК ВЫ… СБЛИЗИЛИСЬ С НИМ?

— ДА, ЕЩЁ КАК! — просиял ему Папирус.

Эдж неловко кашлянул:

— ТВОЙ БРАТ ТОЖЕ?

Двойник замер, и, казалось, его уверенность немного пошатнулась от внезапного осознания.

— Ох, — пробормотал он. — Я… эээ… ты про?.. — несколько секунд он молча смотрел на Эджа, но так и не дождавшись ответа, тихо продолжил. — Да, эмм… мы с твоим братом… сблизились очень тесно.

Эдж опустил голову, разочарование болезненно омыло все его кости. Так значит, это было правдой. Пока он страдал в руках у Капитана Андайн, его брат жил здесь с этими двумя. Санс должен был понимать, что Эдж будет зол. Чёрт, любой в Подземелье поставил бы на то, что за такое признание их прославленный Королевский страж убьёт этого Папируса прямо здесь и сейчас. Но Эдж не мог. Он чувствовал себя слишком… неадекватным. Скелет снова взглянул на двойника, и этого хватило, чтобы в его глазницах навернулись слёзы. Он не мог не чувствовать, что этот Папирус со столь гладкими углами имел что-то, чего не имел он сам.

— Но… эээ… не волнуйся, Эдж, — Папирус свёл вместе большие пальцы и отвёл взгляд. — Это был просто… просто секс для Рэда. На самом деле, он скучал именно по тебе.

— В смысле? — прохрипел Эдж, стирая раздражающие слёзы.

— Он… он не любит меня в том же смысле, в котором он любит тебя, — его голос звучал почти разочарованно. — Он правда любит тебя, Эдж.

— Я не знаю, как секс с тобой и твоим братом доказывает это.

— Для него это был просто секс, — Папирус рассеянно потёр руку. — Каждый раз, когда мы… разделяли с ним интимный момент, он, эмм, кричал твоё имя. «Босс». Сначала я думал, что так он называл меня, но потом понял, что он… просто хотел тебя всё это время.

Эдж молчал. При всей его обиде и всём его страхе, слова Папируса принесли небольшое облегчение. Так значит, Санс скучал по нему?

Если да, то Эдж, кажется, крупно облажался.

Он спрятал лицо в ладонях, разжигая боль сразу и в обожжённых щеках, и в травмированных обрубках пальцев. Ему не стоило кидаться обувью сегодня утром, как и не стоило давать Сансу уйти, не поговорив с ним. Он же так сильно любил его, так почему он не мог просто позволить их проблемам разрешиться?

Папирус неловко прочистил горло:

— Я не мог не заметить, что между вами есть некоторые… трудности.

— Можно сказать и так, — пробормотал Эдж в свои ладони.

— Что-то… случилось?

Тяжело вздохнув, Эдж отнял руки от лица и столкнулся с взволнованным взглядом Папируса.

— По его словам, я неудачник, который никогда не слушал его. И он думает, что мне на него плевать.

— Я очень сомневаюсь, что он так сказал!

Эдж закивал:

— Он ненавидит меня. И я… я очень сильно злюсь на него из-за всего того, что случилось. Я думал, что мы… что мы были… — он никак не мог подобрать слова, способные описать их отношения. — Настоящими. Единственным лучом света в этом тёмном мире. А он просто… — Эдж остановился. Зачем он рассказывал Папирусу всё это? Это не его дело. Он совсем не знал этого монстра — почему же тогда он так доверял ему?

Хотя с другой стороны, если кому-то Эдж и мог довериться, так это самому себе.

Папирус прокашлялся и начал серьёзным, авторитетным тоном:

— Эдж, ты должен мне поверить — твой брат любит тебя. Очень сильно. Пусть ты и злишься, возможно… тебе стоит быть выше его и извиниться?

Эдж открыл рот, чтобы вставить своё слово, но Папирус продолжил:

— И не пойми меня неправильно! Я не на стороне Рэда. Из того, что мне пока понятно, он тот ещё идиот! Но знаешь, иногда я и сам ругаюсь со своим Сансом. Он может быть невыносимо упрям и тупоголов! — Папирус натянуто улыбнулся. — Но я люблю его, и я… во многом зависим от него. Так что иногда я прошу прощения, даже если считаю себя правым.

Эдж вцепился в стол и уставился на шрамы на своих руках. Он знал, что Папирус был прав. Он ненавидел это признавать, но… он правда очень скучал по Сансу. И как выразился его двойник, он был зависим от него. Санс был для него _всем._ Единственный источник радости во всём чокнутом мире. И если бы Эдж заставил себя извиниться, то, может быть, они смогли бы поговорить. Нормально поговорить. Без криков, оскорблений и боли. Им это было нужно — им нужно было всё обсудить. Чем бы ни было это _всё._

— Если ты не против, могу я дать тебе совет? — хмуря брови, произнёс Папирус. Эдж поднял на него глаза. — Может… ты приготовишь брауни вместе со мной сегодня? Так ты сможешь подарить их Рэду в качестве извинения. Я всегда считал, что извинения с прилагающимся подарком работают лучше.

— Я… не против. Но я никогда в жизни не готовил их.

Голос Папируса вернул себе полную громкость:

— НУ ЧТО Ж, ЗДЕСЬ ТЕБЕ ПОВЕЗЛО, ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я, ВЕЛИКИЙ ПАПИРУС, ПОМОГУ ТЕБЕ! — его сияющая улыбка волшебным образом успокаивала Эджа. Это было так странно: другой Папирус был совсем не похож на него и в то же время похож, как никто другой.

Внезапный стук в дверь моментально вывел его из мыслей. Эдж инстинктивно создал в руке костяное оружие и вскочил на ноги, готовый к бою.

— Ньех! Убери свою магию! — прошептал ему Папирус. Когда тот не прореагировал, Папирус объяснил. — Никто не собирается атаковать тебя, так что не надо пугать монстров, размахивая костями направо и налево!

Дождавшись, когда его двойник с неохотой опустил оружие, Папирус пошёл к входной двери. Эдж остался на кухне, чтобы наблюдать из-за стены и при случае помочь Пирожку справиться с врагом. Но когда Папирус открыл дверь, его высокая фигура заслонила вошедшего в дом монстра. Эдж напрягся. Он очень не любил ситуации, в которых он не видел противника в лицо.

— АНДАЙН! КАКИМИ СУДЬБАМИ?! — восторженно воскликнул Папирус.

Душа Эджа ушла в пятки. Андайн? В смысле… Капитан Андайн? Она была жива?

— Хей, Папирус! — в сравнении с привычным Эджу, её голос был почти мягким. — Я, эм, хотела узнать, Рэд дома?

— ЭТО ДЛЯ НЕГО?

— Ага, — Эдж увидел букет цветов, выглядывающий из-за фигуры Папируса. — Я решила извиниться за тот вечер. Альфис говорит, я… немного перебрала.

— ЭХ, МОЖЕТ ДАЖЕ ЧУТЬ БОЛЬШЕ, ЧЕМ НЕМНОГО.

— Агх! Да знаю я! Облажалась по полной программе! Альфис ужасно злится на меня. Перед вечеринкой я обещала ей, что не буду пить.

Папирус понимающе вздохнул и упёр руки в бока.

— Ой, да ладно тебе! Ты понятия не имеешь, какие стрессы я переживаю в штаб-квартире, Папирус! Мне нужен был всего один вечер, чтобы расслабиться и…

Скелет протянул ей руку, но капитан остановила его:

— Извини, извини! Я всё понимаю, в тот день я была не в лучшей форме. Так что, эм… где этот придурок?

— РЭД СЕЙЧАС В ЛАБОРАТОРИИ.

— В лаборатории?! Но я сама же только что оттуда! РРААА! — её неожиданный рёв заставил обоих Папирусов подскочить. — Не против, если я оставлю это здесь? Мне правда нужно возвращаться на работу. Вот же чёрт!

— КОНЕЧНО, ОСТАВЛЯЙ! Я МОГУ НАЙТИ КАКОЙ-НИБУДЬ ЛИСТОЧЕК, ЧТОБЫ ТЫ НАПИСАЛА ЕМУ ЗАПИСКУ! — Папирус сделал шаг в сторону, приглашая гостью войти, и Эдж наконец смог её увидеть. Не считая стандартного металлического цвета доспехов, Капитан Андайн выглядела точно такой же, какой он её помнил.

Вспышка тревоги резанула его душу, когда капитан, целая и невредимая, прошла в гостиную.

— Спасибо, Папирус! — она хлопнула скелета по спине и улыбнулась, оскалив острые зубы. — Всегда знала, что смогу на тебя положиться!

— НЬЕХ! — Папирус гордо улыбнулся ей в ответ. — Я ВЕРНУСЬ ЧЕРЕЗ МИНУТУ! ТЫ ПОКА МОЖЕШЬ ПОЛОЖИТЬ ЦВЕТЫ НА СТОЛ. И ЧУВСТВУЙ СЕБЯ КАК ДОМА!

— Спасибо! Отличный план!

Эдж прижался к стене. От страха его дыхание участилось. Если Капитан Андайн найдёт его здесь, что она с ним сделает? И что она сделает с другим Папирусом? Оставалось надеяться, что кухня ей не понадобится.

Словно прочитав его мысли, амфибия прошла на кухню к плите. Она заглянула в кастрюлю со спагетти и рукой зачерпнула горсть лапши в соусе себе прямо в рот, даже не удосужившись взять тарелку. На секунду страх Эджа перекрыли непреодолимое отвращение и позыв рвоты.

— АНДАЙН! — капитан и Эдж одновременно подпрыгнули от неожиданного крика Папируса. Он стоял в дверях, и его лицо выражало не меньшее отвращение, чем то, что чувствовал Эдж. — ЭТО ЖЕ ПРОСТО… ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНО! У НАС ДОСТАТОЧНО ТАРЕЛОК! — он указал на сушилку с расставленными тарелками у раковины.

Капитан обернулась к нему с улыбкой на лице:

— Зачем мне марать тарелку, если я могу просто… ААА! — заметив в углу Эджа, она отскочила назад и сейчас же сформировала в руке копьё. — Какого хрена?!

Эдж выпрямился, сжал раненую руку в кулак и прижал её к грудине в традиционном приветствии Королевской Гвардии. Пытаясь не думать о ручейках пота, стекающих по его лбу, он выкрикнул:

— ДОБРЫЙ ДЕНЬ, МЭМ!

— ОУ, ЭЭ, АНДАЙН, ЭТО ЭДЖ! — Папирус небрежно махнул рукой, указывая на угол. — ЭДЖ, ЭТО АНДАЙН!

Капитан Андайн посмотрела на Папируса, как на сумасшедшего.

— В смысле «Это Эдж»? Это же… какая-то неправильная версия тебя, Папирус! Какого чёрта здесь вообще происходит?!

— НУ, ДА, ОН ТОЛЬКО ВЧЕРА ПОПАЛ СЮДА, ТАК ЧТО ПОКА ЕМУ ЗДЕСЬ ВСЁ В НОВИ…

— Почему ты так спокоен, Папирус?! И _ты!_ — перебила его амфибия.

Эдж отпрянул назад, когда капитан указала на него копьём.

— ДА, МЭМ! — он надеялся лишь на то, что эта Андайн не вкачивала в себя решимость. Возможно, тогда она утолит своё любопытство… более мягкими способами, чем та Капитан Андайн, которую он знал.

— Никаких мне тут «да, мэм»!

— Д-ДА, МЭМ?.. — он выругался у себя в голове. Спокойно. Нужно отвечать спокойно.

— И хватит… отдавать мне честь.

Скелет сейчас же подчинился, и капитан, покачав головой, заставила своё копьё исчезнуть.

— Да что с тобой не так? И с Рэдом тоже. Полагаю, вы с ним из одной вселенной?

Папирус кивнул.

— Там что, все так помешаны на формальностях?

— Я… ЭЭ…

Что он мог ответить на это? Конечно, они были помешаны на формальностях. Капитан Андайн могла убить, если кто-то не отдал ей честь должным образом.

— ЭМ… АНДАЙН? — капитан посмотрела на Папируса. — ЭДЖ ПРОСТО… КАК И РЭД… ВИДИШЬ ЛИ, ИХ ВСЕЛЕННАЯ НЕСКОЛЬКО ОТЛИЧАЕТСЯ ОТ НАШЕЙ.

— Да ну? А по его полусожжённому лицу так ведь и не догадаешься! — она вздохнула и хлопнула себя ладонью по лицу. — Прости, прости, это было грубо.

— ОБ ЭТОМ Я И ГОВОРЮ. ИХ ВСЕЛЕННАЯ НЕ ТАКАЯ… МИЛАЯ, КАК НАША.

Эдж посмотрел на Папируса, не совсем понимая, что он имеет в виду.

— В смысле, она полный отстой? Если судить по его физиономии, то я охотно верю.

— МММ, НЕТ… Я О ТОМ, ЧТО… МОНСТРЫ ТАМ НЕ ТАКИЕ… ДОБРОДУШНЫЕ, КАК МЫ.

— Да? Рэд мне не показался таким уж ублюдком. Может, конечно, новый парень — тот ещё злодейский хрен, я не знаю.

— СЛЕДИ ЗА ЯЗЫКОМ!

Она хмыкнула в ответ:

— Что ж, тогда закругляемся с допросами. Но если и _вы_ двое начнёте трахаться, то мне придётся вмешаться, Папирус!

Папирус пустился в гневную бессвязную речь, пока Эдж просто стоял там со всё больше краснеющим лицом. Капитан Андайн — монстр, которая тренировала его с самого вступления в Королевскую Гвардию, которая пытала его в течение нескольких месяцев и которая отрубила ему пальцы — дразнила его пошлыми шутками о сексе с самим собой… Это совершенно сбивало с толку. Его начало подташнивать.

— НУ ТАК… ЭЭ… ВОТ ТВОЙ ЛИСТИК, — он бросил ей ручку и листок бумаги. — МОЖЕШЬ ПОЛОЖИТЬ ЕГО РЯДОМ С ЦВЕТАМИ, КОГДА ЗАКОНЧИШЬ.

Капитан Андайн обвела их обоих взглядом и коварно улыбнулась:

— Ох, окей, — она коротко посмеялась и наклонилась над столом, чтобы написать записку. Закончив с текстом, амфибия свернула бумажку пополам и оставила на столе.

— Ну что ж, мне пора. Но слушай, Папирус, нам надо обязательно потусить снова! Твоя вечеринка была чумовой, я не веселилась так уже несколько месяцев. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько Азгор и эти тупые полицейские загрузили меня работой!

— Я ОТЛИЧНО ТЕБЯ ПОНИМАЮ, АНДАЙН! РАБОТА ПРЕВЫШЕ ВСЕГО! МЫ, КОРОЛЕВСКИЕ СТРАЖИ, ДОЛЖНЫ ОТДАВАТЬСЯ ЕЙ ПОЛНОСТЬЮ! — он упёр руки в бедренные кости и встал в позу, гордо выкатив грудь вперёд, пока не заметил, насколько измождённым было лицо капитана. — НО! ВЫХОДНОЙ — ЭТО ОТЛИЧНАЯ ИДЕЯ! ЭТО ТОЧНО БУДЕТ ВЕСЕЛО!

Она вытянула вперёд кулак:

— Определённо! Мне он тааааак нужен! И эй, Эджик-Хуеджик, ты тоже можешь присоединиться. Только сильно не нуди, окей? — она улыбнулась ему широкой клыкастой улыбкой.

Эдж всё ещё не мог отойти от её предыдущего комментария. Да и от её расслабленного поведения в целом. Так что в ответ он лишь едва заметно кивнул. Она посмеялась и поспешила к выходу, прощаясь на ходу. Когда дверь за ней захлопнулась, дом заметно опустел.

Папирус потёр затылок и посмотрел на Эджа с извиняющейся улыбкой:

— П-ПРОСТИ ЗА ВСЁ ЭТО! АНДАЙН МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ НЕМНОГО… ПРЯМОЛИНЕЙНОЙ. НО В ТВОЕЙ ВСЕЛЕННОЙ ОНА НАВЕРНЯКА ТАКАЯ ЖЕ?

Это был вопрос, а не утверждение.

Эдж просто кивнул. Ему не хватало духу сказать это: помимо того, что его Андайн была прямолинейной, она ещё и была вполне себе мертвой. Почему-то он сомневался, что Ванильный пирожок хорошо воспримет эти новости. Он даже не был уверен, что сам не хотел бы видеть её живой.

— НУ ТАК… ТЫ ВСЁ ЕЩЁ ХОЧЕШЬ ПРИГОТОВИТЬ БРАУНИ?

Эдж снова кивнул, и скелеты сразу приступили к делу. Это было странно — он всегда твердил брату (особенно когда тот возвращался из этой помойки, Гриллбиз), что еда — это лишь средство выживания. Но сейчас, помогая Папирусу, он то и дело ловил себя на мысли, что ему было… весело.

Когда ему вообще в последний раз было весело?

Если не считать ту мрачную, полусумасшедшую радость от обнаружения в их подвале машины времени, последним разом был их с братом последний секс. И то, веселье быстро оборвалось, когда Санс атаковал его.

Но да, сейчас ему было совсем не скучно. Он никак не мог понять, почему чрезвычайно простые задачи доставляли ему такое удовольствие.

— НЕТ, НЕТ! ЯЙЦА ПОКА НЕ ДОБАВЛЯЙ, ЭДЖ!

— НО ВСЁ ЭТО ВСЁ РАВНО ОКАЖЕТСЯ В ОДНОЙ МИСКЕ!

— НО ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ ПРОСТО ТАК СМЕШАТЬ ВСЕ ИНГРЕДИЕНТЫ РАЗОМ! ЭТО ТАК НЕ РАБОТАЕТ! ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН ЧЁТКО СЛЕДОВАТЬ РЕЦЕПТУ!

Возможно, «чрезвычайно простые» было не совсем верным словом.

Когда всё необходимое было добавлено в миску, Папирус дал двойнику миксер и попросил смешать ингредиенты, пока он подготовит бумагу для выпечки. Скелет включил машину, и его палец случайно соскочил с рычага, сменив скорость на максимальную. Уже погруженные в миску венчики мгновенно разметали жидкую массу во все стороны. Некоторые ошмётки ингредиентов попали и на его обрубленные фаланги пальцев на правой руке.

— АУЧ! — прошипел Эдж. Он быстро выключил машину и бросил её Папирусу. Пальцы начало щипать, когда топлёный шоколад начал впитываться в губчатую кость.

— ТЫ В ПОРЯДКЕ? — крикнул Папирус. Эдж кивнул, но всё же присел за стол, вцепившись в колени, чтобы попытаться сосредоточить боль в другом месте. Папирус дал ему полотенце, и, хотя это помогло вытереть грязь, теперь его пальцы ныли от прикосновений ткани.

— КАК ЭТО ВООБЩЕ СЛУЧИЛОСЬ?

Эдж продолжал вытирать руку, старательно игнорируя вопрос двойника. У него не было никакого желания обсуждать наказания Капитана Андайн. Особенно это наказание. К тому же, он только что видел, как близки были эти Папирус и Андайн.

Тишина затянулась.

— ПРОСТИ. Я НЕ ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ СПРАШИВАТЬ. ЭТО БЫЛО ГРУБО, — Папирус отвернулся и начал раскладывать листы для запекания на противене.

— ВСЁ НОРМАЛЬНО.

Хотя Эдж всё же задумался, зачем Папирус вообще спросил об этом? Да, это правда было грубо. Разве у него не было чувства такта, позволившего бы воздержаться от столь личных вопросов? Может… в этой вселенной такие вещи воспринимались проще? И та фраза, которую Папирус сказал Андайн немногим ранее…

— ЧТО ТЫ ИМЕЛ В ВИДУ, КОГДА ГОВОРИЛ, ЧТО МОЯ ВСЕЛЕННАЯ НЕ ТАКАЯ МИЛАЯ?

Папирус поставил противень в духовку и повернулся к нему с неловкой улыбкой. Эдж сразу заметил на его лбу капли пота.

— НУ… ПРОСТО У НАС ЗДЕСЬ ВСЁ НЕМНОЖКО ПО-ДРУГОМУ.

— ЭТО Я И ТАК ПОНЯЛ, РАЗ ВЫ НА ПОВЕРХНОСТИ. КАК ВЫ ВООБЩЕ ПРОВЕРНУЛИ ЭТО? ВЫИГРАЛИ ВОЙНУ? ИЛИ ПРОСТО СОБРАЛИ ВСЕ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИЕ ДУШИ И РАЗРУШИЛИ БАРЬЕР?

— ЭМ, ВТОРОЕ, — уже без улыбки проговорил Папирус. — Н-НО ПОЗВОЛЬ МНЕ СРАЗУ ПРЕДУПРЕДИТЬ ТЕБЯ, ЧТО ЗДЕСЬ МЫ НЕ УБИВАЕМ ЛЮДЕЙ. И… ЭЭЭ… ЛЮБЫХ МОНСТРОВ ТОЖЕ. ЭТО ВНЕ ЗАКОНА.

— НЕ УБИВАЕТЕ? ДАЖЕ РАДИ СЛАВЫ?

Как тогда они определяли лидера, без проверки силы? Это поэтому Королева Ториэль здесь раздаёт рецепты? Она не правит королевством?

— НЕТ, ЭЭЭ… ЭТО СЛОЖНО ОБЪЯСНИТЬ, НО МЫ ДУМАЕМ, ЧТО УБИЙСТВА — ЭТО… НЕ ХОРОШО. ВООБЩЕ НЕ ХОРОШО.

Эдж не мог не рассмеяться. Конечно, убийства — это не хорошо. После них он чувствовал себя в лучшем случае отвратительно. Но такова была жизнь. Убей или будешь убит. И это было почти немыслимо — чтобы кто-то в его возрасте обошёлся без цифр подсчёта убийств рядом со своим именем. И… подождите-ка… неужели это значит, что…

— ТЫ НИКОГДА НИКОГО НЕ УБИВАЛ?

— КОНЕЧНО, НЕТ! — Папирус округлил глаза. — УБИВАТЬ — НЕПРАВИЛЬНО!

Эдж молча уставился на него. Этот мир и правда был странным.

— ЗНАЧИТ ЛИ ЭТО, ЧТО… ВЫ, МОНСТРЫ, ЕЩЁ НЕ ИСТРЕБИЛИ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКУЮ РАСУ?

— НИКАКИХ «ЕЩЁ»! МЫ НЕ ПЛАНИРУЕМ УБИВАТЬ ЛЮДЕЙ. ОНИ НАШИ ДРУЗЬЯ… В КАКОЙ-ТО СТЕПЕНИ.

—… ДРУЗЬЯ? ТЫ ЖЕ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО СКАЗАЛ, ЧТО ВЫ СОБИРАЛИ ИХ ДУШИ.

— ДА, НО…

— И ОНИ ЗАТОЧИЛИ ВАС В ПОДЗЕМЕЛЬЕ.

— ДА, ПОКА ТРИ ГОДА НАЗАД МЫ НЕ…

— ТОГДА Я НЕ ПОНИМАЮ, КАК ОНИ МОГУТ БЫТЬ ВАШИМИ ДРУЗЬЯМИ, — хмыкнул Эдж. — ПОЧЕМУ ВЫ ЕЩЁ НЕ РАЗОЖГЛИ ВОЙНУ?

— ЗДЕСЬ ВСЁ РАБОТАЕТ НЕ ТАК. ЭТО Я И ИМЕЛ В ВИДУ.

— ЛАДНО, ЧЁРТ С НЕЙ СО СЛАВОЙ, НО РАЗВЕ ВЫ НЕ ХОТИТЕ… ОТМЩЕНИЯ?

— ЧТО?! НЕТ! КАК НЕВЕЖЛИВО!

Эдж посмотрел на него с немым вопросом на лице. Он словно снова оказался в лаборатории и говорил с Флауи. Здесь что, все были такие, как он? И им всем было плевать, что люди насильно заперли их в Подземелье?

А затем он вспомнил все убийства, приписываемые его имени. От человека до королевы, каждое из них забирало у него частичку того, кто он есть и кем он был когда-то. Он уже никогда не сможет вернуть всё то, что утратил. А здесь монстры избежали такой участи? И никто из них не чувствовал пустоту внутри?

Возможно, месть была переоценена.

Время запекания подошло к концу, и Папирус вытащил противень из духовки. Внезапный сладкий аромат пронизал воздух, и Эдж почувствовал сильный голод.

Вернувшись на свое место за столом, Папирус нашёл глаза двойника своими и заглянул в них непривычно серьёзным, глубоким взглядом:

— С ТОБОЙ ВСЁ ХОРОШО?

Вопрос застал Эджа врасплох:

— О ЧЁМ ТЫ?

— Я УВЕРЕН, ЧТО ТЕБЕ СЕЙЧАС НЕ ПРОСТО — СТОЛЬКО ВСЕГО НАВАЛИЛОСЬ РАЗОМ. Я ХОЧУ УБЕДИТЬСЯ, ЧТО ТЫ В ПОРЯДКЕ.

Эдж покраснел. Необычно было принимать чью-то заботу. Конечно, раньше Санс задавал ему подобные вопросы, даже слишком часто, но это было так давно, считай в прошлой жизни. А сейчас его самочувствием интересовался почти незнакомец. Это было очень странно.

Хотя, может, с «почти незнакомцем» он погорячился. Это же был он сам.

— Я… ПРИВЫКАЮ.

— ЗНАЕШЬ, Я УВЕРЕН, ЧТО КАК ТОЛЬКО РЭД УВИДИТ ЭТИ БРАУНИ, ОН БУДЕТ НА СЕДЬМОМ НЕБЕ ОТ СЧАСТЬЯ. ЕСЛИ Я И ЗНАЮ ЧТО-ТО О САНСАХ, ТАК ЭТО ТО, ЧТО ЕДА ПОДКУПАЕТ ИХ ВО МГНОВЕНИЕ ОКА. И ТВОЙ РЭД ТОЧНО НЕ ИСКЛЮЧЕНИЕ.

Эдж покивал. Папирус был прав: путь к душе его брата действительно лежал через несуществующий желудок. Но его всё ещё начинало мутить от одной мысли заговорить с ним снова. И всё же он был благодарен Папирусу за добрые слова.

— СПАСИБО.

— ЗА ЧТО?

— ЗА… ДОБРОТУ. ТЫ ВЕДЁШЬ СЕБЯ ОЧЕНЬ СТРАННО, НО Я БЛАГОДАРЕН ЗА ЭТО.

— НЬЕХ! — просиял Папирус. — АБСОЛЮТНО НЕ ЗА ЧТО! КОНЕЧНО, Я БУДУ ДОБР С ТОБОЙ! — он зевнул, вытянув руки по сторонам. — ЧТО Ж, МОЖЕТ, ВЫЛОЖИМ ПИРОЖНЫЕ НА ТАРЕЛКУ И ПОСМОТРИМ ТЕЛЕВИЗОР?

— ТЕЛЕВИЗОР? В СМЫСЛЕ МТТ? — Эдж уже не помнил, когда он в последний раз видел по телевизору что-то кроме серого экрана отсутствия вещания.

— ОУ, У НАС ЕСТЬ МНОГО РАЗНЫХ ПРОГРАММ МТТ, НО, НАДО ПРИЗНАТЬСЯ, ПОСЛЕ ВЫХОДА НА ПОВЕРХНОСТЬ Я ПОЛЮБИЛ И МНОГИЕ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИЕ КАНАЛЫ! У НИХ ИХ ПРОСТО КУЧА! — Папирус вскочил со стула и, подойдя к плите, принялся резать пирожные и перекладывать их на тарелку. Почти закончив, он обернулся к Эджу и воскликнул. — О! А ЗНАЕШЬ, ЧТО ПРЕКРАСНО ПОДОЙДЁТ К ПИРОЖНЫМ? — Эдж помотал головой. — ЦВЕТЫ АНДАЙН. МЫ МОЖЕМ ПОЛОЖИТЬ ИХ НА СТОЛ РЯДОМ С ТАРЕЛКОЙ. СХОДИШЬ ЗА НИМИ В ГОСТИНУЮ?

Эдж кивнул, вышел из кухни и… замер на месте. Его брат и другой Санс стояли прямо там, перед ним. Другой Санс уставился на него в ответ тревожным взглядом. Его брат же пока даже не заметил его присутствия — он читал записку, которую на столе оставила Андайн. Эдж скрестил руки на груди, продолжая молча смотреть на брата. Что если он просто бросится на него, обнимет, попросит прощения и пошлёт их тупую ссору ко всем чертям? Как же сильно он хотел этого…

…Пока не заметил голубые следы на руках, черепе и одежде брата.

Эдж не забыл цвет магии другого Санса. Он перевёл на него взгляд. Ну конечно, как он и думал, местный Санс был с ног до головы покрыт красными пятнами.

Острая боль уколола его душу. Его брат ушёл на весь день, чтобы спокойно трахаться с другим собой? После всего, через что они с Эджем прошли, Сансу было мало одних только слов, чтобы вдоволь унизить младшего брата? Выходит, что так, да? Он просто хотел заставить его чувствовать себя мусором в отместку на былые обиды.

Наконец, его брат бросил записку на стол и повернулся к нему. Шок исказил его лицо, когда их с Эджем взгляды столкнулись.

Должен ли он что-то сказать? Будет ли в этом хоть какой-то смысл?

— ЭДЖ! — послышался за его спиной голос Папируса. — ТАК ТЫ ВОЗЬМЁШЬ ЦВЕТЫ ИЛИ НЕТ?

Он перевёл взгляд на вазу и снова на Рэда. К чёрту извинения. Заебало. И к чёрту доброту. Чем она ему поможет? Он просто был пятым колесом в телеге.

— БЕРИ ИХ САМ! — крикнул он Папирусу.

— ЧТО?

Так и не ответив двойнику, Эдж пару раз окинул старшего брата взглядом сверху вниз и громко цокнул языком. Он предпочёл не видеть реакцию Санса, а вернуться в свою комнату. Широкими шагами он поднялся по лестнице, и, немного не дойдя до спальни, услышал, как его брат наконец нашёл в себе голос:

— ну и пошёл ты, папирус!

Проигнорировав пассаж, Эдж с силой захлопнул за собой дверь. Оказавшись снова наедине с собой, он скатился по двери на пол и обнял колени. Чувства захватили его с головой.

Папирус говорил неправду. Его брат ушёл из дома, чтобы потрахаться с другим Сансом. Он точно не любил его. Ну кто стал бы так поступать? Все эти слова о том, как Санс не любил братьев из этой вселенной. Всё полная чушь! Каждое грёбаное слово.

Эдж простонал себе в колени. Он не хотел злиться. Он не хотел обижаться. Не хотел чувствовать себя преданным. И уж точно не хотел ревновать. Он не хотел чувствовать вообще ничего.

Но разве его желания когда-то сбывались? Он сидел под дверью на полу своей спальни и чувствовал всё.

А может, ему внезапно просто стало всё равно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мини-комикс по мотивам главы: https://venallie.tumblr.com/post/149231550359/when-he-said-creampuff-i-just-flipped-xd-this


	29. Смотри не порежься об этот острый угол

Папирус застыл в дверном проёме, когда мимо него на кухню пронёсся разъярённый Рэд. Он понятия не имел, что только что произошло: Эдж весело помогал ему с пирожными, а через минуту гневно накричал и сбежал наверх. Надеясь получить ответы, он исподлобья посмотрел на Санса, но тот лишь вздохнул и покачал головой.

С нарастающей тревогой Папирус обернулся к кухне и молча уставился на печальную картину: Рэд стоял у стола и тянул в рот целое пирожное. Его лицо искажала мучительная гримаса, по щекам текли слёзы. Когда скелет громко шмыгнул и вытер лицо рукавом, душу Папируса уколола резкая боль.

Но он не понимал, что делать и что говорить.

В воздухе почувствовался еле заметный треск магии, и по вспышке в глазнице Рэда Папирус понял его намерение телепортироваться. В эту же секунду чуть не снеся высокого скелета с ног, из гостиной на кухню вбежал Санс и схватил двойника за рукав куртки:

— эй. не надо…

— я иду спать, — давясь слезами, едва выговорил Рэд, вырвавшись из хватки.

Папирус воспользовался моментом и, подойдя к Рэду сзади, крепко обнял его. Как бы тот ни брыкался, высокий скелет лишь крепче сжимал его кости в своих руках. Прямо сейчас Рэду нужна была помощь, и если он сбежит, кто знает, когда они увидят его снова? Папирус наклонился и уткнулся носовой костью в его макушку. Как раз в этот момент Санс тоже присоединился к объятию.

Рэд прижался к братьям и издал судорожный всхлип. Папирус стиснул его ещё сильнее, прислушиваясь, как грудь Рэда вздымается напротив его. Троица стояла так ещё пару минут, пока Рэд не выплакал всё, что было у него на душе. То ли Эдж сказал ему что-то особенно грубое, то ли он просто сдерживал свои чувства слишком долго.

Папирус устало вздохнул. Он искренне не понимал, почему Эдж так внезапно разозлился. Он же согласился извиниться перед братом и даже готовил для него брауни. Так что случилось?

К счастью, мучительные рыдания Рэда вскоре перешли в тихое хныканье и постепенно стихли окончательно. Когда всё осталось позади, Папирус поцеловал его в макушку и слегка отстранился, чтобы положить обе руки на спины Рэда и своего брата. Он начал нежно поглаживать их, рисуя на рёбрах маленькие круги, успокаивающие своим устойчивым ритмом. Санс и Рэд значили для него всё, и сейчас Папирусу было очень важно напомнить им об этом. Наконец, Санс отвернулся от двойника и ободряюще похлопал брата по руке.

С громким всхлипом Рэд стёр с лица остатки слёз. Пробормотав братьям «спасибо», он прошёл к кухонному столу и упал на стул.

Санс кашлянул, привлекая внимание Папируса:

— так, эм, как насчёт раннего ужина, бро? — он невесело улыбнулся.

Чем больше Папирус присматривался к нему, чем больше в его душе разрасталась тревога. По всем признакам Санс мог просто потерять сознание от усталости в любую секунду. Под его глазницами залегли тёмные круги, а зрачки чуть заметно дрожали. Папирус невольно вспомнил, как ещё детьми они жили в Хотленде. Тогда Санс тоже всегда выглядел так, будто вообще никогда не спал. Наверное, потому что так оно и было. И если бы Папирус заметил это тогда, если бы хотя бы постарался… Эх, винить себя за то, что уже не изменишь, было больнее всего.

— папс? — Санс смотрел на него с тревогой.

О нет, всё это время Папирус просто стоял на месте, зависнув и так ничего и не ответив. Как же глупо он, наверное, выглядел.

— РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ! САДИСЬ, СЕЙЧАС Я ЧТО-НИБУДЬ РАЗОГРЕЮ!

Санс слабо улыбнулся и сел за стол, пока Папирус вытаскивал из холодильника кастрюлю недоеденного пару дней назад супа. Понюхав его на предмет съедобности, Папирус поставил суп на плиту, помешал один раз и повернулся к столу, чтобы присоединиться к двойникам. Вот тогда-то он и заметил голубые и красные брызги на их одежде и костях.

Нет. Они же не могли…

— ЭЭЭ, А ЧЕМ ВЫ ЗАНИМАЛИСЬ СЕГОДНЯ В ЛАБОРАТОРИИ? — спросил он, и так прекрасно зная, чем они там занимались.

Санс опёрся локтями о стол и закрыл ладонями лицо.

— ох… ты не поверишь, какой день у нас был.

Рэд глубоко вздохнул и хриплым голосом добавил:

— не то слово. сначала альфис, потом аномалии и… — он остановился на полуслове и сжал вместе руки, — и… вообще всё. просто какой-то пиздец.

— СЛЕДИ ЗА ЯЗЫКОМ, — машинально ответил Папирус, обдумывая при этом слова Рэда. Он ожидал другой реакции на свой вопрос, но, похоже, день их был куда более насыщен событиями. Папирус положил руку на плечо брату и почувствовал, как тот вздрогнул от прикосновения.

Подняв глаза на младшего брата и столкнувшись с его вопросительным взглядом, Санс рассказал, как они обнаружили доказательства путешествий во времени (слава богу, хотя бы без сбросов) и весь день устанавливали на улицах камеры. Душу Папируса словно скрутило в тугой узел. Путешественники во времени могли легко сбросить всю их жизнь. Никаких воспоминаний, никакой жизни на поверхности — всё могло просто закончиться в любой момент.

Он даже мог забыть о своих отношениях с Сансом.

Папирус просто надеялся, что ни одно из его опасений не сбудется. Санс и Рэд еле держались на плаву, а значит, ему нужно было оставаться сильным. За них всех. А уж в этом он был просто мастером! Не было времени на жалость к себе, когда кто-то нуждался в помощи Великого Папируса!

Он аккуратно сжал ладонь на плече Санса, стараясь передать брату всю свою любовь и оптимизм. Он мало чего мог сказать или сделать, чтобы показать ему, что всё было в порядке (возможно, потому что всё не было в порядке), но была надежда, что это поможет. В последнее время Папирус мог достучаться до него только так.

Однако, видя следы сегодняшней деятельности двойников, Папирус задумался, приносили ли эти нынешние методы помощи хоть какую-то пользу. Ему никак не верилось, что у Санса с Рэдом хватило наглости заниматься подобными вещами, когда Эджу так нужна была поддержка! Он посмотрел на брата — тот пялился в пустоту перед собой, сжимая себя за плечи. Папирус знал, что это была его идея. В последнее время Санс просто помешался на сексе. Это вредило его здоровью! И скелет надеялся, что хотя бы его отказ от участия в подобной деятельности на протяжении последних нескольких недель заставит брата задуматься.

Хотя, стоило признать, его отказ был не таким строгим, как он рассчитывал. Папирус покраснел, вспомнив вечер своего дня рождения. У него было праздничное настроение, и Рэд с Сансом раздразнили его. Перспектива немного развлечься была слишком привлекательной, да и потом...

Он помотал головой. Сейчас было не самое подходящее время. Ему нужно было срочно вразумить безрассудных двойников.

Папирус прочистил горло:

— УЖИН ПОЧТИ ГОТОВ. МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ, ВАМ ОБОИМ СНАЧАЛА СТОИТ ПРИВЕСТИ СЕБЯ В ПОРЯДОК? — он окинул взглядом Рэда.

Под взглядом Папируса Рэд резко выпрямился и посмотрел вниз на свою одежду. Потрогав перед своей куртки и заметив голубые следы, он оцепенел от ужаса. Санс тоже посмотрел на свою одежду и, увидев красные разводы на футболке, гулко застонал и ударил себя по голове ладонью.

— проклятье, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

— ДА, ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО, — Папирус скрестил руки на груди. — БЫЛО БЫ НЕ ОЧЕНЬ ГИГИЕНИЧНО ЕСТЬ ПРЯМО ТАК, — он многозначительно посмотрел на Рэда — цвет его лица теперь соответствовал имени.

— блядь, какой же я идиот.

— Я ДУМАЮ, МЫ ВСЕ СОВЕРШИЛИ СЕГОДНЯ ОШИБКИ, — Папирус внимательно посмотрел на брата, и Санс, казалось, сжался под его взглядом.

— да, наверное, ты прав, бро…

***

Ужин прошёл в полном молчании. Папирус был уверен, что двойники были заняты своими мыслями: Санс временными аномалиями, а Рэд — своим братом. Папируса же волновало всё разом. Его старший братик был не в лучшей форме, и непростые отношения Рэда и Эджа никак не помогали его здоровью. Папирус ничего не мог поделать с временными аномалиями, так что ему нужно было разрешить хотя бы те проблемы, которые были ему под силу. Нужно было как-то помирить Эджа с Рэдом.

Проблема заключалась в том, что он не знал, с какой стороны подойти. Из сегодняшнего разговора с Эджем Папирус понял, что тот не поддерживал ни отношений Рэда с Сансом, ни тот факт, что он спал с обоими братьями. И конечно, его до глубины души должны были задеть столь очевидные доказательства случившейся сегодня близости.

Но Великий Папирус не был неразумным монстром, как и не был таким его двойник. Решение было принято: он поговорит с Эджем и посмотрит, к чему это приведёт. Оставалось надеяться, что Рэд с Сансом оставят его одного на достаточное для этого разговора время.

Когда ужин подошёл к концу, Папирус объявил, что хочет посмотреть телевизор сегодня вечером. Санс немало удивился и уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но строгим и максимально выразительным взглядом младший брат, кажется, смог передать ему свою идею. Рэд же лишь рассеяно кивнул. Папирус был уверен, что он не услышал ни единого его слова.

Рэд с Сансом уселись на диван и включили новостной канал. Когда на экране замелькали кадры объятой войной страны и террористической деятельности в человеческой столице, Папирус воспользовался шансом.

— ЕСЛИ ВЫ НЕ ВОЗРАЖАЕТЕ, Я БЫ ХОТЕЛ… ЗАКОНЧИТЬ КОЕ-КАКИЕ ДЕЛА НАВЕРХУ. Я СКОРО ВЕРНУСЬ! — он надеялся, что расплывчатость формулировки никого не насторожит. Но Рэд снова просто кивнул, не сводя глаз с телевизора.

Санс тоже кивнул, но его взгляд был осознанным:

— хорошо, папс.

Папирус быстро поднялся по лестнице и сразу пошёл к старой спальне Санса. Его стук в дверь прозвучал негромко, но уверенно.

Ответ был почти моментальным:

— ОТЪЕБИСЬ, САНС.

Папирус замер, оскорблённый столь бестактными словами из уст Эджа. Он думал, что такие скелеты, как они, никогда не опускаются до таких грубостей! У Эджа ведь было много других способов выразить злость. Папирус был о нём лучшего мнения.

Обиженный руганью и отчаявшийся стучать снова, высокий скелет просто с силой толкнул дверь и вошёл внутрь.

Когда дверь захлопнулась, комната погрузилась в полумрак. Окно было единственным источником слабого света, солнце уже скрылось за линией деревьев на горизонте. Папирусу понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы привыкнуть к темноте душной спальни Санса после светлой гостиной. Скелет мысленно сделал пометку накупить лампочек при следующем походе в магазин. Эта комната повидала уже достаточно мрака.

Когда зрение, наконец, адаптировалось, он посмотрел на кровать, но, к его ужасу, Эджа на ней не было.

— ЧТО ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ ДЕЛАЕШЬ?

Папирус повернулся налево и увидел двойника сидящим со скрещёнными ногами на полу; в его руках была толстая книга.

— О, ПРИВЕТ, ЭДЖ! — просиял ему Папирус своей самой дружелюбной улыбкой. — Я ПОЧТИ НЕ ЗАМЕТИЛ ТЕБЯ!

Эдж захлопнул книгу и Папирус увидел обложку — одна из старых научно-фантастических книг Санса. Эдж любил читать? Как здорово! Великий Папирус тоже! Они могли сдружиться, обсуждая разные книги. Это всегда было…

— Я СПРОСИЛ, — Эдж зарычал, из его правого глаза тянулась дымка свежей магии. — ЧТО ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ ДЕЛАЕШЬ? — казалось, голосом он пытался показать всю освою озлобленность, весь яд, переполняющий его душу. Он стиснул зубы, но Папирус видел на его лице скорее боль, чем злобу.

— ЭЭ… Я… Я…

Эдж разочарованно простонал и ударил кулаком по полу:

— ТЫ НЕ ВИДИШЬ, ЧТО Я ПРОСТО ХОЧУ ПОБЫТЬ ОДИН? ИДИ ВНИЗ, ЕБИ МОЕГО БРАТА, ДЕЛАЙ ВСЁ, ЧТО ВЗДУМАЕТСЯ, А МЕНЯ ОСТАВЬ В ПОКОЕ, ЧЁРТ ВОЗЬМИ!

Папирус помахал рукой, указав двойнику понизить голос:

— Эдж, пожалуйста, не…

— НЕ НАЗЫВАЙ МЕНЯ ТАК! МЕНЯ ЗОВУТ ПАПИРУС. ПА-ПИ-РУС.

— Хорошо, Папирус! — скелет хмыкнул, чувствуя, как сам начинает злиться, даже несмотря на усилия держать себя в руках.

— НУ И? ЧТО ТЕБЕ НУЖНО?

— Я хотел извиниться и сказать, что я понимаю, почему ты сбежал!

В комнате повисла тишина, но вскоре сочащаяся из глаза Эджа магия рассеялась. Наконец, еле слышно он прошептал:

— Чего?

Папирус кивнул:

— Что слышал. Я, Великий Папирус, прошу прощения за поведение Рэда и моего брата. В особенности моего брата. Они повели себя ужасно глупо, и я разочарован ими обоими.

Эдж нахмурился:

— Не притворяйся, что виноваты только они! Ты соврал мне!

— Соврал? Великий Папирус никогда не врёт!

— Да неужели?! Ты сказал, что Рэд не любит ни тебя, ни Санса. А в это самое время они трахались где-то в лаборатории! От любви ли или… из мести, — с выдохом на последнем слове его плечи поникли, он отвернулся от Папируса.

Папирус тяжело вздохнул:

— Я сказал, что Рэд не любит меня. Я ничего не говорил о Сансе, — Эдж бросил на него озлобленный взгляд. — И я не думаю, что сегодня они сделали это из мести. Они… очень сильно сблизились за это время.

— Сблизились? Они же просто копии друг друга! Каким хе–?

Папирус перебил его прежде, чем в комнате успело прозвучать вульгарное слово:

— А мы с тобой тоже просто копии друг друга? — он заглянул Эджу в глаза. Несмотря на их внешнее сходство, манеры и голоса, одно было совершенно очевидно: они были разными. Так же, как и Рэд с Сансом.

— Полагаю, нет, — признал оппонент. — Но даже если так, неважно! Как Санс мог так поступить со мной? Он должен был быть моим!

— Твоим? Не слишком ли опрометчиво считать кого-то своей собственностью?

— _Прости?_

Папирус положил руки на бёдра:

— Я не знаю, как это работало там, откуда ты родом, но здесь монстры не обладают другими монстрами. Мы свободны быть с теми, с кем мы хотим и когда мы хотим.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду!

— Нет, — Папирус скрестил руки на груди. — Не знаю.

— Я… Я… — Эдж растерянно пытался подобрать слова, и когда он, наконец, нашёл, что сказать, его голос звучал мягче. — Здесь что, никто не понимает, что такое преданность? Ты бы не злился, если бы твой Санс спал с другими монстрами?

Теперь наступила очередь Папируса быть в замешательстве:

— О чём ты? Санс спит с другими монстрами постоянно.

Эдж округлил глаза, на этот раз у него действительно не осталось аргументов. Тишина затянулась на добрых пару минут. Может, поэтому Эдж и был так опечален всей ситуацией — он не знал местных правил. Что ж, Великий Папирус всегда умел объяснять правила!

— Возможно, в твоей вселенной всё по-другому, — мягко начал Папирус. — Но здесь, если монстр желает встречаться только с одним монстром, это его право. Однако если он хочет быть с несколькими монстрами одновременно, с этим тоже не будет никаких проблем.

— А если один из монстров в отношениях не согласен на это?

— У всех по-разному. Я, например, не беспокоюсь о том, с кем встречается Санс, до тех пор, пока он счастлив.

«И всё ещё любит меня», — прошептала где-то глубоко в его голове невысказанная вслух мысль.

— Однако я знаю, что Гриллби всегда настаивает, чтобы Санс докладывал ему о всех своих пасси…

— ГРИЛЛБИ?! — Эдж вскочил на ноги, его глаз мгновенно загорелся красной магией. — САНС И С ГРИЛЛБИ ТРАХАЕТСЯ?! С КЕМ ЕЩЁ ЭТОТ –?

— Нет, нет! Не твой Санс! Шшш! — Папирус боялся, что кто-нибудь услышит их. Этот разговор должен был быть только между ними двумя. — Рэд был только с Сансом и со мной. Прошу, _прошу,_ сядь!

Магия рассеялась, и Эдж снова сел на пол, хотя было очевидно, что беспокойство не отпускало его так просто. Он шумно дышал сквозь сомкнутые зубы.

После пары минут тишины, он прошептал:

— Так это просто секс или?..

— Как я и сказал, все монстры разные. Но для Рэда с Сансом… это больше, чем секс.

Эдж склонил голову. Он выглядел совершенно разбитым.

Папирус прочистил горло:

— Это не значит, что он не любит тебя.

Эдж посмотрел на него, вскинув бровь:

— В смысле?

— Санс любит меня. И Рэда тоже. И Гриллби, и Ториэль, и, может быть, других монстров, которые предпочли не быть с ним. Он не может по-другому… понимает он это или нет, — вздохнул Папирус. — И Рэд похож на него в этом.

Папирус подошёл ближе, встал на одно колено и взял ладонь Эджа в свои руки. Его двойник испугался контакта и осторожно посмотрел на него.

Поймав его глаза своими, Папирус констатировал:

— Рэд _любит_ тебя. Возможно, по нему это не видно, но я уверяю, он любит тебя.

Внезапно лицо Эджа исказилось, и из его груди вырвался тихий всхлип. Когда по его щекам потекли слёзы, Папирус сел на пол рядом и заключил его в объятия.

— Если он любит меня, то почему он так поступает со мной? Почему он ушёл с Сансом сегодня? Или здесь это _нормально?_

Папирус разочарованно вздохнул:

— Нет. Он поступил ужасно. Рэд должен извиниться перед тобой.

— Что, теперь уже не мне нужно просить прощения? Я думал, я должен быть выше его.

— Да, ему нужно будет извиниться. Но тебе всё равно придётся быть выше его, предоставив ему такую возможность, — Папирус взял Эджа за плечи и повернул к себе лицом. — Хватит убегать от него. Хватит запирать двери. Дай ему возможность извиниться.

Эдж подавился дрожащим рыданием и стёр слёзы с лица. Его ожоги, очевидно, всё ещё болели — каждый раз он вздрагивал, касаясь изувеченных участков.

— Возможно.

— Это будет непросто, но… раз ты — это тот же я, то я уверен, у тебя хватит сил сделать это!

Эдж усмехнулся и отвёл глаза в сторону:

— Я не ребёнок, я и так знаю, что у меня хватит сил, — уголки его рта дёрнулись вверх. — Но всё равно спасибо. За то, что… ты рассказал мне. И за то, что объяснил всё это… безумие, — он выплюнул последнее слово.

Папирус просиял:

— Конечно! Великий Папирус никогда не бросит друга в неведении!

— Друга?

— Да, у Великого Папируса много друзей, и тебе посчастливилось быть одним из них, Эдж! — он ахнул, поняв ошибку. — В смысле «Папирус», прости! — он не хотел обидеть двойника прозвищем.

Эдж фыркнул:

— Ты можешь звать меня Эджем. Так ведь будет гораздо проще.

— Нье-хех! Конечно! К тому же, это очень крутое имя! — подмигнул он.

Рот Эджа всё больше походил на улыбку:

— Не такое крутое, как Папирус, но, думаю, мне сойдёт. В конце концов, это твоя территория.

Папирус не сопротивлялся заразительной улыбке двойника, и его рот тоже растянулся шире прежнего. Эдж подшучивал над ним. Кажется, его настроение налаживалось! Так что скелет с неохотой задал следующий вопрос:

— Так мне… пойти позвать Рэда?

Эдж нахмурился и вздохнул:

— Нет, не сейчас. Дай мне поспать. Пожалуйста.

Папирус кивнул. Этот разговор и так превзошёл все его ожидания. Он был просто рад, что Эдж был готов сделать так много.

— Может, хотя бы поужинаешь?

Двойник помотал головой:

— На сегодня мне вполне достаточно, — услышав это, Папирус чуть склонил голову. Он съел полную тарелку спагетти, но для целого дня этого точно было недостаточно! Но прежде чем он смог возразить, Эдж продолжил. — Думаю, я сейчас уже лягу спать, — двойник посмотрел в сторону окна, и Папирус проследовал за его взглядом. На улице уже были видны первые проблески звёзд, ночь вступала в свои права. — Но… спасибо, что поинтересовался. Так странно снова полагаться в еде на других.

— Н-не за что! — Папирус не имел понятия, о чём говорил Эдж, но его благодарность звучала искренне, и это было главным. — Если тебе будет что-то нужно — что угодно, — не стесняйся просить!

Эдж кивнул в знак благодарности, и когда Папирус покинул спальню. Его душа была переполнена гордостью. Он понимал, что помог двойнику так, как не мог помочь никто другой. Скелет был так рад, что пронёсся по лестнице и гостиной, почти не заметив, что Рэд с Сансом оба крепко спали на диване, свернувшись рядом друг с другом.

Хотя нет, не оба. Рэд сопел на плече Санса, но, подойдя ближе, Папирус разглядел, что глаза его брата были едва заметно приоткрыты. Он смотрел на Папируса, на его лице застыл намёк на улыбку.

— как всё прошло? — прошептал он.

— Замечательно, — улыбнулся Папирус.

— хех. я знал, что мой супер крутой бро сможет справиться.

Папирус выпрямился и шуточно поклонился, мягко посмеиваясь:

— Нье-хе-хех! Конечно, Санс! Я же Великий Папирус!


	30. Если тебя не задушат слёзы, это сделаю я

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Теги для этой главы: обсуждение стоп-слова, обсуждение садизма, обсуждение убийства, примиряющий секс, грубый секс, паника во время секса, БДСМ-переговоры, лёгкое связывание, чувствительные кости, мазохизм, асфиксия, удушение, петтинг, секс у стены, секс на улице, болезненный, но приятный секс, проникновение, намёки на дабкон (но секс всё равно по взаимному согласию), фетиш тишины.

**5**

11010000 10010010 11010000 10010000 11010000 10011100 100000 11010000 10011101 11010000 10010101 100000 11010000 10011010 11010000 10010000 11010000 10010110 11010000 10010101 11010000 10100010 11010000 10100001 11010000 10101111 101100 100000 11010000 10100111 11010000 10100010 11010000 10011110 100000 11010000 10011010 11010000 10100010 11010000 10011110 101101 11010000 10100010 11010000 10011110 100000 11010000 10011101 11010000 10010000 11010000 10010001 11010000 10011011 11010000 10101110 11010000 10010100 11010000 10010000 11010000 10010101 11010000 10100010 111111

Рэд только возвращался к реальности после приятного забвения во сне, а в его теле уже не было никаких сил. Не торопясь открывать глаза, он сосредоточился на тепле своего одеяла, пении птиц вдалеке и тошнотворном грузе, обременявшем его душу.

Через какое-то время он всё-таки разлепил веки и на короткий миг дезориентировался от неожиданной обстановки — разве он заснул не на диване? Должно быть, Папирус перенёс его наверх, потому что сейчас он лежал в кровати-спорткаре, свернувшись в клубок рядом с Сансом. Скелет повернулся к окну и зажмурился от яркого солнечного света. По его оттенку Рэд понял, что было уже далеко не утро, а значит, они проспали слишком долго.

Он посмотрел на Санса: тот тоже уже не спал, равнодушно смотря в потолок над собой. На его лице были все признаки измождённости, и Рэд задумался, засыпал ли он вообще этой ночью.

Папирус, похоже, тоже только проснулся — видимо, как раз собираясь уходить, он сел на кровати и опустил ноги на пол. Но прежде чем долговязый скелет успел встать, Санс схватил его за руку и потянул обратно на кровать.

— Что? — прошептал Папирус.

Старший брат обвил руками подвздошные кости младшего, притягивая его к себе.

— доброе утро, — хрипло промурчал он, расплывшись в хитрой ухмылке.

Рот Папируса дёрнулся, и на его скулах появился лёгкий оранжевый румянец. Рэд уже было подумал, что он вернётся в постель, и они с Сансом займутся тем, чем всегда. Но внезапно Папирус нахмурился.

— Уже никакое не «утро», Санс. Мы уже проспали добрую половину дня, и я голоден. К тому же… — он покачал головой и вздохнул. — У меня просто нет настроения для этого.

Санс одёрнул руку, словно от раскалённого металла, и Папирус сейчас же вскочил с кровати. Он подошёл к шкафу почти бегом, схватил одежду и, даже не надев её, вышел из комнаты.

— он злится на тебя или что?

Санс вздрогнул и обернулся к Рэду почти в ужасе. После пары секунд шока, его лицо вновь расслабилось (если «расслабилось» было подходящим словом). Скорее, он был готов провалиться в сон в любой момент. И, возможно, именно это ему и стоило сделать.

— доброе утро, — усмехнулся Санс и ласково погладил Рэда по плечу.

Нет, он не собирался поддаваться. Рэд продолжал внимательно смотреть на него, угрюмо сдвинув брови, и вскоре улыбка Санса исчезла под стать двойнику. Он убрал руку и обернулся в сторону двери.

— да нет, он не злится. просто не в настроении последнее время.

Но Санс продолжал смотреть на дверь так, словно даже сам он не был уверен в своих словах. Рэд постарался сильно об этом не думать. Что бы ни происходило между братьями, это его не касалось. Особенно учитывая его собственные проблемы со своим братом.

Он тяжело вздохнул. Нда, уж он-то точно был по горло в проблемах.

Видимо, отреагировав на вздох, Санс снова протянул руку к его плечу и прижал скелета к себе в объятии. Рэд напрягся. Нет, это было приятно. Чёрт, да будь его воля, он бы пролежал так весь день в этих нежных объятиях. Но в соседней комнате был его брат, и после того, что случилось вчера, Рэд просто не мог дать истории повториться. Выставлять напоказ его отношения с двойником было сейчас как минимум нечестно.

Если Санс и заметил его сомнения, то не подал виду. Он продолжал обнимать его, водя рукой вверх и вниз по его плечу. При всём нежелании, его прикосновения вызывали приятный трепет.

Рэд вздохнул и сильнее вжался черепом в подушку:

— боже, как я устал.

— хех, понимаю.

— ты вообще спал? — Рэд снова перевёл взгляд на двойника.

— немного, ага, — Санс снова уставился в потолок, медленно моргая.

— выглядишь дерьмово.

— хех, спасибо.

— серьёзно. нихрена ты не спал, я же вижу. что случилось?

Санс посмотрел на него, не поворачивая головы. В его глазах было чувство вины и… что-то ещё. Страх? Злость? Рэд не мог сказать наверняка.

— просто кошмары. они иногда мешают спать.

— мне жаль.

— не стоит.

Между ними снова повисла тишина, и Рэд продолжал лежать, чувствуя себя вконец измотанным мешком дерьма. Его веки тяжелели.

— думаешь, сегодня мы можем остаться в постели?

Он ожидал услышать от Санса «нет», сопровождаемое очередной бесполезной лекцией о том, как важна дневная активность, но вместо этого ответом была лишь затянувшаяся тишина. С неприятным, тревожным чувством Рэд перевернулся на бок, чтобы заглянуть двойнику в глаза. Но Санс, казалось, потерялся в мыслях, его взгляд был полностью сосредоточен на потолке. И хотя зрачки в его глазницах были всё ещё на месте, его странное поведение всё равно вызывало у Рэда большие опасения.

— санс?

Санс моргнул и повернулся к нему.

— прости, просто задумался над тем, что ты сказал, — он тяжело вздохнул. — как бы мне этого ни хотелось, уже очень поздно, а нам нужно многое сделать сегодня. по крайней мере мне, — на вопросительный взгляд Рэда он уточнил. — у меня запись к психотерапевту на сегодня. и кроме того, я обещал гриллби, что буду приходить чаще, так что я надеялся заглянуть к нему сегодня.

— ох, — Рэд не имел ни малейшего желания приближаться к Гриллби сегодня или вообще когда-нибудь, так что это лишь усугубило его желание вернуться ко сну.

— и… мы с тобой должны проверить сенсоры, — Санс бессильно простонал. — мне очень хотелось бы просто забить на них, потому что смысла в проверках я всё равно не вижу, но если ты считаешь, что мы могли бы поговорить с тем, кто всё это делает, то, видимо, у нас нет выбора.

— да я и сам не знаю, — пожал плечами Рэд. — то, что они путешествуют во времени, не значит, что у них есть конкретные намерения. я очень сомневаюсь, что они знают о нашей чувствительности к временнным аномалиям, да и к тому же за всё это время они ведь не сделали ничего особенного, ведь так?

— насколько мы знаем.

— да, насколько мы знаем. и всё равно, если мы поговорим с ними, расскажем о возможных последствиях их действий, то…

— а ты думаешь, я не пытался говорить с ребёнком? — с горечью выдавил Санс. — я дал ему все возможности на свете, но он всё равно продолжал убивать нас раз за разом.

— да, но это были чара.

Санс продолжал неотрывно смотреть на него:

— что ж, если «чара» дают путешественнику во времени его способности, то мы заведомо проиграли. ребёнок рассказывал мне, что это они были причиной всех сбросов.

Рэд чувствовал, что начинает поддаваться панике, но всё равно пытался внушить двойнику оптимизм:

— в любом случае, нам стоит попробовать.

Санс кивнул:

— но тогда мы уж точно не должны валяться к кровати, — он выдохнул с шумом. — да и папс всё равно не позволил бы нам. он беспокоится о нас. и обо мне особенно.

Рэд внимательно смотрел на лицо двойника, изучая все его признаки усталости.

— я тоже беспокоюсь о тебе.

Санс бросил на него виноватый взгляд:

— не надо. у тебя и так достаточно своих проблем.

Но Рэд не мог оставить его справляться с тревогой в одиночку, хоть тот и был прав. Они ведь пообещали друг другу.

Забыв обо всём на свете на этот короткий миг, Рэд обнял двойника и притянул его к себе, кладя голову ему на плечо и зарываясь в него лицом. Санс, казалось, расслабился в его руках, его тело обмякло, и он поцеловал Рэда в боковую часть черепа. Они лежали так несколько минут, прижавшись друг к другу, и Рэд чувствовал, как засыпает. Именно этого он и хотел — проспать весь оставшийся день с Сансом, позабыв обо всём.

Но когда он уже был готов отдаться сну окончательно, дверь в комнату резко открылась, испугав обоих. В дверном проёме стоял Папирус, полный энергии и отличного настроения. Рэд вздохнул, прекрасно понимая, что скелет пришёл вытащить их из постели. Что ж, видимо, время пришло.

— мм, что такое, бро? — пробормотал Санс на зевке.

Папирус смотрел на двойников, и с каждой секундой его воодушевление растворялось :

— САНС, ТЫ СПАЛ?

Санс протёр кистями глазницы:

— нет, бро. мы как раз собирались вставать, — он ещё раз громко зевнул. — мы спустимся через минуту, так что нет смысла вытаскивать нас силой.

Папирус прочистил горло:

— НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ, Я ЗДЕСЬ НЕ ДЛЯ ЭТОГО. ЭЭ… Я ХОТЕЛ СПРОСИТЬ РЭДА, СОГЛАСИТСЯ ЛИ ОН ПОГОВОРИТЬ С ЭДЖЕМ? ЭДЖ САМ ПОПРОСИЛ МЕНЯ УЗНАТЬ.

Рэд замер:

— эдж?

— ТВОЙ БРАТ.

— ты уж прости, но... — Санс сел на кровати и всё ещё тёр глаза, — как ты его назвал? эдж?

Папирус раздражённо вздохнул:

— ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ ПОСМЕЯТЬСЯ НАД МОИМ ВЫБОРОМ ПОЗЖЕ, САНС, — он бросил взгляд на Рэда и осторожно улыбнулся ему. — НУ ТАК ЧТО?

На долю секунды Рэд просто завис. Когда он, наконец, осознал, что только что сказал Папирус, он бросился с кровати, накинул на себя один из комплектов одежды Санса и немедля выбежал в коридор. Но прежде чем он успел ворваться в спальню брата, Папирус поймал его за руку. От неожиданной тяги Рэд споткнулся и едва не упал прямо на задницу. Восстановив равновесие, он посмотрел на Папируса снизу вверх.

Папирус нагнулся так, что их с Рэдом лица разделяли теперь какие-то сантиметры, и прошептал:

— Когда ты зайдёшь туда, тебе нужно будет попросить прощения, — они смотрели прямо друг другу в глаза, Рэд несколько раз моргнул. — Ты знаешь, _за что_ тебе нужно извиниться.

От его многозначительного взгляда к лицу Рэда прилил жар, он снова в ярких красках вспомнил вчерашний провал. Да, ему нужно будет извиниться. Однако это не помешало его душе почувствовать пульсирующую злость. Почему Папирус вдруг занял сторону его брата?

— не знаю, что он наговорил тебе, но ему тоже следовало бы извиниться за многое.

Если Папирус думает, что его брат — невинный ангел, то ему придётся развеять это заблуждение.

— Это не моё дело. Но то, что ты сделал вчера, было неприемлемо.

Под тяжестью взгляда Папируса Рэд невольно отвёл глаза, молча кивая. Наконец, долговязый скелет отпустил его, позволив преодолеть последние шаги до двери. Душа Рэда забилась в груди чаще, предвкушая скорый разговор, который, возможно, сможет облегчить бремя его совести. Он собирался войти в логово льва, и злость этого льва была оправдана. У Босса были все причины на то, чтобы злиться. Рэд пошоркал ногой по разноцветному ковру и попытался собраться.

— Рэд?

Он резко повернулся — Папирус стоял у лестницы с ободряющей улыбкой.

— Ты справишься, я уверен. Вы оба очень любите друг друга.

Рэд сильно сомневался, что Босс продолжал любить его после всего того дерьма, что на него обрушилось, но он всё равно кивнул, не желая разочаровывать друга. Сделав глубокий вдох, повернулся к двери и постучал.

— это я, бро.

За те последующие мгновенья тишины душа Рэда чуть не вырвалась из груди, отчаянно стуча. Его брат что, уже передумал? Решил поиграть в молчанку?

Наконец, из-за двери раздался его голос:

— ЗАХОДИ.

Рэд внутренне приготовился и подтолкнул дверь от себя. В комнате был мрак. Его брат сидел на кровати, свесив ноги. Он был одет во всё своё обмундирование, включая сапоги, словно с минуты на минуту он должен был приступить к своим обязанностям стража.

— хей, — пробурчал Рэд, засовывая руки в карманы куртки.

— Здравствуй, — Босс ритмично стучал пальцами о край кровати.

Шаркая ногами об пол, Рэд тщетно подбирал слова. Он должен был попросить прощения, но он не понимал, как не быть при этом ублюдком. К тому же, брат не должен был подумать, что он говорит это в из одолжения.

Краем глаза Рэд увидел, как Босс сложил руки на груди и глубоко вздохнул:

— Санс, это так выматывает.

Рэд натянуто ухмыльнулся:

— ты вымотан? я, если честно, тоже. может, просто заляжем спать?

— Просто уморительно, Санс.

— прости, — Рэд пожал плечами, его голос сквозил сарказмом. Краем глаза от увидел, как брат повернулся к нему, его подбородок заметно дрожал. Чёрт.

— нет, правда, прости, — на этот раз слова звучали серьёзно. — за всё. я облажался. я ужасно облажался.

Босс приоткрыл рот и снова закрыл его, и Рэд уже внутренне сжался в ожидании гневного крика. Но когда слова его брата, наконец, обрели форму, они звучали до боли мягко, словно Босс раскрыл ему сокровенный секрет:

— Ты ненавидишь меня?

— нет, — моментально ответил Рэд. — а ты меня?

— Нет.

Рэд почувствовал, как груз начал спадать с его плеч, а тесный узел в душе — развязываться. Сбылось то, о чём он мог только мечтать.

— Если ты не ненавидишь меня, то почему ты меня оставил? — Босс нетерпеливо ёрзал на месте. — Почему ты зашёл в машину времени?

Как он мог ответить ему, если и сам не знал ответа? А точного ответа и не было. Просто наложилось одно на другое: вся его вселенная, то, как его брат обращался с ним, то, как его жизнь катилась в никуда.

— я был рассерженным тупицей, бро, — он пожал плечами. — и я правда не думал, что машина заработает. просто страдал какой-то хернёй.

— И ты был настолько рассержен, что решился попробовать? Машина не так проста в обращении, завести её не получилось бы быстро.

— да уж, видимо, меня так сильно всё заебало, — вздохнул Рэд.

— Но почему, Санс? Что я сделал?

В отличие от их последнего раза, теперь его брат задавал вопросы. В его голосе даже не было злобы, только любопытство.

— ты не слушал меня.

Босс задумался над его словами, а потом заявил, как ни в чём не бывало:

— Я не слушал тебя, потому что там нечего было слушать.

— что это, ёбаный в рот, значит? — взорвался Рэд.

Его брат вздохнул и зажал пальцами переносицу:

— Ты сказал, что тебе разонравилось заниматься со мной сексом. Как давно?

Столь резкая смена темы дезориентировала Рэда.

— не знаю. то есть, я не говорю, что с тех пор всегда было плохо. но ты просто… иногда стал перегибать палку, — сейчас он вспоминал то время, когда он только начал замечать нехватку духовной близости с братом. — где-то пару лет назад.

— Но тогда почему ты держал всё в себе? Ты же мог сказать мне.

— я говорил, босс, я говорил, — Рэд провёл рукой по лицу. — или, по крайней мере, пытался. я просил стоп-слово. думал, что ты догадаешься, что мне было не так уж и хорошо, раз я продолжал просить его.

— Санс, я не могу читать твои мысли. Когда я перегибал палку, ты мог сказать мне об этом.

— и ты мог разрешить мне взять стоп-слово. но нет же. почему?

Его брат расцепил руки и уложил их себе на колени.

— Я думал что… ты делал это ради меня, — он отвёл взгляд, его скулы залились багровым румянцем.

— подожди, что?

Босс не мог сидеть спокойно. Он елозил на кровати и перебирал пальцами, снова и снова сводя их в замок.

— Иногда… я боялся, что делаю тебе слишком больно. Но тебе, казалось, это так нравилось, и… поэтому нравилось и мне, — он осторожно поднял взгляд, его лоб блестел от пота. — Делать тебе больно, я имею в виду. Это… возбуждает меня, — он сглотнул. — Но иногда я делал и то, что меня пугало. А тебе это нравилось. И ты всегда просил о большем. Так что я продолжал.

Дыхание Рэда замерло в груди, он в ужасе уставился на Босса:

— что, например?

Его брат пожал плечами:

— Например, когда мы играли с ножами. Это не важно, на самом деле. Но… — он смотрел на свои колени, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Я знал, что тебе это нравится, а я просто был слаб. И я знал, что тебе не нужно стоп-слово, что ты просто просил его для меня. Ты просто пытался защитить своего маленького брата, — с горечью добавил он.

Рэд сглотнул ком в горле:

— я не знал. я думал, тебе это нравится, — он ни на минуту не задумывался, мог ли его брат не получать удовольствия от времени, проведённого ими вместе. Это у Рэда одного всегда были какие-то проблемы.

Медленно кивая, Босс ответил:

— Я тоже думал, что тебе нравилось всё, что мы делали. И был уверен, что смогу понять, если тебе что-то не понравится. Поэтому я и удивился, когда увидел тебя в ужасном настроении после нашего последнего раза.

— это поэтому ты припомнил мне моё первое убийство? потому что _удивился?_

Босс заглянул ему прямо в глаза:

— Я прошу у тебя прощения, — его голос едва заметно дрожал.

Как затишье перед бурей, в комнате воцарилась полная тишина, чтобы через пару мгновений нарушиться протяжным громким всхлипом. Босс уткнулся лицом в ладони, его плечи содрогались от рыданий. Между всхлипами Рэд мог разобрать только одно слово, повторяемое раз за разом: «прости».

Рэд стоял неподвижно, оцепенев. Его первый инстинкт — подбежать к братику, обнять его и уверить, что всё хорошо. Но нет, ему нельзя было поддаваться, в прошлый раз он уже совершил эту ошибку. Тогда это закончилось плохо для них обоих. Разумнее было остаться на месте и дать брату успокоиться.

— босс?

Тот выглянул из-за пальцев и выдавил:

— Я жалок. Совершенно жалок.

Рэду были знакомы эти слова.

— ты не… жалок, босс. да ладно тебе, расскажи мне, что не так.

— Я. Со мной всё не так. Зачем я наговорил тебе всё это тогда? Я ведь знал… Я знал…

— знал что?

Босс поднял голову, открыв лицо:

— Каково это.

Рэд всё ещё не понимал.

— Чувства после первого убийства. Да после _любого_ убийства, чёрт бы всё это побрал! Я не знаю, зачем я обвинил тебя тогда, — он снова начал задыхаться судорожными всхлипами.

Рэд больше не мог держаться. Это было рискованно, но он не мог видеть своего братика таким. С глубоким вздохом он подошёл к кровати и сел рядом с Боссом, кладя дрожащую ладонь на руку брата. К его удивлению, тот не отстранился и не послал его ко всем чертям. Босс податливо положил голову на его плечо, продолжая плакать.

Это ощущение напомнило Рэду Новый дом — их позапрошлую жизнь, когда они, будучи детьми, жили на улице и старались держаться подальше от неприятностей. Тогда они были вынуждены красть еду и укрываться, где придётся, и иногда это было не так просто, как хотелось бы. Они часто голодали. И Папирус всегда был таким плаксой. Так Санс его и называл — маленькие плаксивые косточки. Ему часто приходилось затыкать брата, просто чтобы не привлечь внимание недружелюбных монстров. Выживание означало тишину. Но Папирус усвоил этот урок только уже после того, как они покинули лабораторию Гастера.

— Зачем я убил их, Санс? Человек не заслужил такой участи. Никто не заслужил, — он судорожно хватал ртом воздух. — А я теперь никогда не смогу забыть их предсмертные лица.

Услышав это, Рэд вздохнул с облегчением. Значит, не он один. Тот убитый им волкомонстр всё ещё преследовал его в ночных кошмарах. Он помнил их бой во всех деталях. И его выражение лица…

До того как попасть в эту вселенную, он никогда ни с кем не говорил об этом убийстве по-настоящему. Прошлые убийства упоминались лишь в новых схватках с врагами. Всё Подземелье всё равно уже знало о его заслугах, так что в этом не было особого смысла. Почести были получены, монстр был мёртв. Выживший уже одержал победу.

Да, _победу._

Но теперь Рэд узнал, что его брат испытывал те же чувства, те же сомнения по поводу своих убийств. Чёрт, почему он не говорил об этом раньше?

Потому что там об этом не говорил никто.

— я тоже, бро, я тоже. после того первого убийства я как будто чего-то лишился, — Рэд невесело усмехнулся. — мы долбанные идиоты. вся наша вселенная, — он потёр глаза. — ты знаешь, что здесь они вообще не убивают друг друга?

Босс кивнул и сделал глубокий вдох, успокаивая ритм дыхания:

— Другой Я проинформировал меня. Даже не верится.

— придётся поверить, приятель, — поддразнил его Рэд. — и знаешь что? мы _никогда_ больше не вернёмся в эту сраную дыру, я тебе обещаю. по сравнению с ней, здесь у них просто хренов рай.

— Я успел увидеть не так много, но, кажется, здесь и вправду неплохо, хоть и несколько своеобразно, — Босс потёр лицо, морщась от болезненных ран. — Но… ты не скучал по дому?

— только по тебе.

Босс оторвался от его плеча и посмотрел на него строгим взглядом:

— Не говори так, если действительно не имеешь это ввиду.

— это правда, босс, — вздохнул Рэд. — я пытался вернуться за тобой, но не смог заставить машину работать. я не знал нужную комбинацию. даже не удосужился её запомнить, как последний идиот.

Чуть выпрямившись, Босс сунул руку в карман, вытащил оттуда сложенный лист бумаги и передал его Рэду. Чувствуя гулкий стук свой души, тот развернул бумажку — на ней были размашисто начерканные комбинации, те самые, что он написал в спешке несколько месяцев назад.

— Ты оставил их в подвале, — объяснил Босс. — Мне понадобилось время, чтобы разобраться, что всё это значит. Впрочем, нужно было лишь понять основной принцип, а дальше работа пошла гораздо быстрее, — Рэд кивнул и свернул листок обратно, чтобы положить в карман своей куртки. — А сейчас, может, расскажешь мне, откуда у нас в подвале взялась машина времени?

Рэд резко повернулся к брату, чтобы столкнуться с его пронзительным взглядом. Волнение, на грани паники, охватило его молниеносно. Он отлично понимал, что означал этот вопрос. Рассказать всё. О Гастере, об экспериментах, о Флауи, о сбросах…

— бро, я расскажу тебе, но сначала ты должен мне кое-что пообещать.

— И что же?

— ты не будешь злиться на меня за то, что я не рассказывал тебе этого раньше.

После нескольких секунд сомнений, Босс согласился.

Сжав ладони вместе, Рэд сделал глубокий вздох и рассказал брату всё. Он начал с Гастера и поведал, как доктор предложил ему работу «ассистента» и в итоге сделал своим подопытным. Но при упоминании имени доктора Босса словно пробило током.

— воу, ты в порядке?

Его брат надавил рукой на грудину:

— Я _знаю_ это имя. Но во всей этой истории как будто… что-то пропущено, — он зажмурился и содрогнулся всем телом. — Или… или… что-то ещё, — внезапно он широко распахнул глаза. — Мне не нравится это имя.

Рэд кивнул:

— это нормально. я тоже его не люблю. он был полнейшим ублюдком.

Он рассказал, как они прожили в лаборатории несколько лет и как Рэд разрешал подвергать себя научным экспериментам в обмен на еду и крышу над головой. Но при каждом упоминании имени Гастера реакция Босса была чересчур болезненной, и после шестого раза подряд Рэд стал называть его просто «доктором». Кажется, это помогло.

После того, как Рэд рассказал о своих способностях, Флауи, сбросах и всём, что они за собой повлекли, Боссу понадобилось время, чтобы всё осмыслить. Минуту он сидел молча, уставившись на свои сжатые кулаки.

— Всё это произошло… и ты даже не говорил мне? — в его голосе не было злости, только разочарование.

— ты бы всё равно ничего не смог с этим сделать. я просто не хотел обременять тебя.

— Обременять меня? Санс, ты бы не обременил меня, рассказав всё это. И я думал, мы с тобой были достаточно близки, чтобы рассказывать друг другу _о чём угодно._

— это как с нашими первыми убийствами, бро. не так уж и просто говорить об этом.

— Нет, понятно, что когда… — Босс помотал головой. — Нет, всё, с меня довольно. Никаких больше тайн. Особенно таких вселенских масштабов! Если… если мы не можем довериться даже друг другу, то кому же мы тогда сможем?

Тихий голос в голове Рэда прошептал, что он мог бы довериться Сансу или Папирусу, но его рот оставался на замке.

Они продолжали сидеть в тишине, но когда Рэд взглянул в окно, он внезапно осознал, что их разговор длился несколько часов. Последние лучи солнца уже скрывались за горизонтом, и небо отливало золотистыми, розовыми и фиолетовыми оттенками. Перистые облака впитывали насыщенные цвета и светились изнутри. Пейзаж словно вышел из-под руки художника.

Осознав поздний час, Рэда настигло сильное чувство голода. С его последнего приёма пищи прошли минимум сутки, и хотя большую часть этого времени он спал, сейчас голод одолевал его до тошноты.

— бро, пошли вниз, съедим что-нибудь. я устал торчать взаперти в этой комнате, да и папс с сансом наверняка беспокоятся.

Босс неуверенно кивнул, и Рэд заметил его тревогу. Да, им ещё предстояло обсудить отношения Рэда с братьями. Но сейчас ему определённо нужен был перерыв от всего этого сложного дерьма.

Они вышли из тёмной комнаты, и Рэд сразу почувствовал насыщенный запах томатов и базилика. Еле справляясь с ещё больше усилившимся чувством голода, он ринулся вниз почти бегом. Давно он так не радовался предстоящему ужину. На кухне их с братом уже ждали Санс с Папирусом, с энтузиазмом приглашая к столу. На плите кипела кастрюля с каким-то овощным варевом, и Рэд едва удержался от того, чтобы зачерпнуть себе порцию прямо оттуда, не дождавшись готовности.

Они сели за стол, и в комнате повисла гнетущая тишина. Рэд искоса взглянул на брата — тот пристально смотрел на Санса, страшное напряжение искажало его лицо. Боже, Рэд надеялся, что он не станет говорить ничего про вчера. Но время шло, а тишина никем не нарушалась. Однако напряжённая атмосфера, всё сильнее накаляющаяся с каждой секундой, явно давила на всех четверых.

Наконец, Рэд не выдержал и повернулся к Сансу:

— ну так… как прошёл день? ты проверил сенсоры?

Санс вздрогнул:

— нет. только сходил на приём к доктору. после этого я уже не нашёл сил на лабораторию, — он взглянул на телефон в руке и сглотнул. — гриллбиз тоже пришлось отменить. уверен, он поймёт, — тяжело вздохнув, он закрыл ладонями лицо. — никак не могу избавиться от ощущения, что день прошёл зря.

Рэд дотянулся до плеча Санса и крепко сжал его:

— хей, ты увиделся с доком. это уже хорошо, — он лишь надеялся, что человек действительно помог ему так, как Санс рассказывал про его помощь в прошлом. Судя по тому, как его двойник выглядел последние пару дней, квалифицированная помощь ему была просто необходима.

Папирус хлопнул по другому плечу Санса и ласково улыбнулся:

— Я ГОРЖУСЬ ТОБОЙ, БРАТЕЦ. Я ЗНАЮ, КАК СИЛЬНО ТЫ ХОТЕЛ ПРОПУСТИТЬ СЕГОДНЯШНИЙ ПРИЁМ.

Санс провёл руками по лицу и слабо улыбнулся им в ответ:

— спасибо. и хей, рад, что хотя бы _что-то_ прошло хорошо сегодня, — он посмотрел на Босса и Рэда, его улыбка расплылась шире.

Босс ответил ему своей улыбкой, но она исчезла уже в следующую секунду. Рэд лишь продолжал пытаться не думать о плохом.

— да, мы поговорили. Всё прошло отлично, да, босс?

— ДА , — коротко ответил Босс. — ПРЕКРАСНО.

Рэд бросил тревожный взгляд на брата. Он не мог выведать у него, что не так, окольными путями, а прямому вопросу при свидетелях Босс вряд ли был бы рад. Так что старший брат лишь попытался поддержать младшего улыбкой, но и её тот проигнорировал или не заметил.

— ЭТО ЖЕ ЗАМЕЧАТЕЛЬНО! — просиял Папирус. — Я ВЕРИЛ, ЧТО ВЫ СМОЖЕТЕ ПОГОВОРИТЬ И–! — его прервал писк таймера. — О! ПРОШУ ПРОЩЕНИЯ! — он вскочил со стула и кинулся к плите.

Сегодняшнее блюдо на ужин выглядело потрясающе. Папирус сказал, что оно называется «рататуй». Кабачки, томаты и баклажаны были нарезаны тонкими кругами, смешаны с ярко-красным томатным соусом и поданы на рисе. Рэд без памяти набросился на свою тарелку сразу же, как Папирус поставил её на стол. На вкус этот шедевр кулинарии был ничуть не хуже, чем на вид. Трудно было поверить, насколько хорошо Папирус отточил свой талант.

Уже приближаясь ко дну глубокой тарелки, краем глаза Рэд увидел, как есть его брат: точно, как и он сам, Босс спешно набивал рот, громко чавкая, вся его челюсть уже была в томатном соусе. Рэд не был уверен, видел ли он когда-либо в жизни, как тот предаёт свои манеры. Может быть, разве что в детстве, на улицах, когда они голодали.

— хех. да ты просто лютуешь, босс.

Его брат закончил с тарелкой и откинулся на спинку стула, его глаза устремились на Папируса с Сансом. Рэд проследовал за взглядом и сам столкнулся с выражением лица Папируса: тот смотрел на других братьев с карикатурным отвращением. Санса же ситуация скорее позабавила, он играючи посмотрел на Босса:

— хех, я думал, блюдо называется «рататуй», а не «ротохрюк» — выдал Санс, ухмыляясь.

Рэд поймал его взгляд:

— если мы о боссе, то скорее «ратахуй».

— АГХ! — зарычал Папирус, почти не пытаясь скрыть свою улыбку. — НУ ХВАТИТ! НИКАКИХ КАЛАМБУРОВ ЗА СТОЛОМ!

Санс проигнорировал брата и подмигнул Рэду:

— не хотел _рат_ овать против тебя, рэд, но ты и сам ничем не лучше.

Рэд поспешно вытер рот рукавом куртки:

— а я уж думал, что смогу у _лизнуть_ от твоего чуткого взгляда.

— ЭТО ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНО! — закричал Папирус.

— что ж, похоже, я поймал вас обоих _за хвосты_ , — Санс взглянул на Босса, который всё это время смотрел на них обоих с разинутым ртом.

— хех. смотри не выведи босса из себя, а то он нам такой рататуй устроит, — Рэд погмигнул Сансу.

— ДОСТАТОЧНО! — Босс ударил кулаком по столу, резко прервав болтовню. Рэд вытаращил на него глаза:

— какого чёрта, босс?

Его брат встал, откинув стул куда подальше, и вышел из кухни. В воцарившейся тишине троица отлично слышала звуки его громких шагов и грохот захлопнувшейся парадной двери. Рэд посмотрел на братьев: те всё ещё не могли отвести глаз от дверного проёма.

— Я… ЭЭЭ… ОН НАСТОЛЬКО НЕНАВИДИТ КАЛАМБУРЫ?

Душа Рэда сжалась. Нет, дело было точно не в каламбурах. Да, брат их не любил (или хотя бы делал вид, что не любит), но он никогда бы не отреагировал на простые шутки _так._

Он встал из-за стола и пробормотал:

— скоро вернусь.

Когда Рэд вышел на улицу, по верхушкам близлежащих сосен пронёсся тёплый летний ветерок. Деревья с треском закачались, и листва зашумела приятным, но до странного жутким звуком. По позвоночнику скелета пробежались мурашки. Было уже темно, и на небе нигде не было видно луны. Чернильное небо, казалось, полностью окутало лес, и их дом был единственным источником света на многие мили вокруг. Рэда сковал страх. Если его брат забрёл далеко, он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как разыскать его в кромешной тьме. Возможно, стоило воспользоваться телепортами, но…

Но, к счастью, ему не пришлось идти далеко. Он нашёл брата, просто повернувшись направо — тот сидел на земле под передним окном дома. Свет из окна лился на него сверху, освещая сутулый силуэт. Лицо Босса было зарыто в ладонях, и по тому, как судорожно сотрясались его плечи, Рэд понял, что он снова плакал. Скелет приблизился к нему и просто встал рядом, смотря на то, как тело его брата дрожит в безмолвном рыдании.

— бро? — тихо позвал он.

Босс чуть вздрогнул и медленно убрал руки от лица, обнажая уродливые шрамы, мокрые от свежих слёз. Громко фыркнув, он скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся от Рэда.

— слушай, босс, прости за тупые шутки. я не знал, что они так сильно тебя бесят.

— ДЕЛО НЕ В ШУТКАХ, — стиснув зубы, его брат тщетно пытался стереть непрекращающиеся слёзы, лившиеся во его щекам.

Ну, Рэд и так знал, что дело было не в них.

— тогда в чём? ты обещал, что будешь со мной откровенен, так что давай же, расскажи мне всё. что тебя так расстоило?

— ТЫ. Я, — Босс внезапно ударил кулаком в стену. — ПРОСТО ВСЁ, — он вздохнул. — Я ТАК УСТАЛ ТЕРЯТЬ КОНТРОЛЬ НАД СВОИМИ ЭМОЦИЯМИ.

— босс, все иногда плачут.

Хотя стоило признать, видеть плачущим Босса было как минимум странно. Он всегда имел совершенный контроль над собой и своими действиями. И если другие монстры вдруг проявляли эмоции публично, его брат смеялся над ними, конечно же не позволяя такие слабости себе.

— ТЫ НЕ ПОНИМАЕШЬ, — застонал Босс. — ИЗ-ЗА РЕШИМОСТИ, — Рэд содрогнулся от столь знакомого ему слова, — Я НЕ МОГУ МЫСЛИТЬ ТРЕЗВО. ЕСЛИ ЧТО-ТО ВЫВОДИТ МЕНЯ ИЗ СЕБЯ, ТО МНЕ ОСТАЁТСЯ ЛИШЬ СБЕЖАТЬ, ИЛИ Я ПРОСТО… ПОТЕРЯЮ КОНТРОЛЬ.

— а почему ты думаешь, что это из-за решимости?

— ПОТОМУ ЧТО У ДРУГИХ МОНСТРОВ БЫЛО ТОЧНО ТАК ЖЕ. ДА И ПОТОМ, Я НЕ ИДИОТ, САНС, — он бросил косой взгляд на брата. — В ОДИН ДЕНЬ Я КОНТРОЛИРОВАЛ СЕБЯ ПРЕВОСХОДНО, А НА СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ — ВЫБИЛ В СТЕНЕ ДЫРУ ОТ НЕУПРАВЛЯЕМОЙ ЗЛОСТИ.

Теперь Рэд задумался. После того, как он сам получил дозу чёртовой решимости, из него словно высосали всю энергию. Как будто ему постоянно не хватало сна. Он валил всё на депрессию из-за медицинского рабства у Гастера, которая усугубилась его первым убийством. Но, возможно, причиной всему была решимость.

Но он всё ещё не получил ответ на свой первоначальный вопрос.

— так почему ты разозлился? ты сам сказал, что дело не в каламбурах, так что…

— ВЫ СМЕЯЛИСЬ НАДО МНОЙ. ВЫ ОБА.

— босс, мы не смеялись над тобой. мы просто смеялись, нам было весело.

— ДА. КОНЕЧНО, БЫЛО ВЕСЕЛО. С МОНСТРОМ, КОТОРОГО ТЫ ЕБЁШЬ.

Ох.

— босс, ты правда хочешь обсудить это сейчас?

— ДА, ХОЧУ! ПРОСТО НЕ МОГУ ПОВЕРИТЬ, ЧТО ТЫ ТРАХАЕШЬСЯ С НИМИ. С НИМИ ОБОИМИ! — он сжал кулаки. — ТЫ ИХ ЛЮБИШЬ?

Рэд вздохнул и сел на землю рядом с братом, чувствуя, как влажная грязь начала впитываться в ткань его шорт.

— да.

— Я ДУМАЛ, ТЫ ЛЮБИШЬ _МЕНЯ,_ — проскулил Босс, задыхаясь слезами.

— босс, то, что я люблю их, не означает, что я не люблю тебя, — он не ждал, что брат сможет понять его, но нужно было хотя бы попытаться заставить его поверить в то, что он ему дорог не меньше, чем Санс и Папирус.

— ДРУГОЙ Я ТАК И ГОВОРИЛ.

Рэд замер. Когда Папирус успел поговорить с ним об этом?

— НО… Я ДУМАЛ, ЧТО КОГДА МЫ ПОМИРИМСЯ, ТЫ… ПОЙМЁШЬ, ЧТО ОШИБАЛСЯ.

— это не ошибка, босс, — он потянулся к плечу брата, и тот не увернулся от прикосновения, позволив потянуть себя вниз до уровня глаз Рэда. — дай мне быть с тобой честным. я люблю их обоих. так же сильно, как и тебя.

— И ТЫ… — Босс увёл взгляд, его голос дрожал. — ТЫ ПРАВДА ВСЁ ЕЩЁ ЛЮБИШЬ МЕНЯ?

— спрашиваешь, — одним пальцем Рэд ласково поднял подбородок брата, чтобы тот снова посмотрел ему в глаза. — я чертовски люблю тебя, босс. по-другому просто не может быть.

Повисла тишина, в которой так хорошо был слышен шум деревьев на ветру. Но чем дольше братья смотрели друг другу в глаза, тем ярче становился их взгляд. Между ними искрила энергия, и Рэд знал, что Босс тоже чувствует это.

Босс сделал первый шаг и прижался к его рту своим. Их зубы грубо лязгали, языки сформировались одновременно. Рэд открыл рот сразу и впустил брата внутрь, язык Босса яростно прижался к его собственному. Его магия была тёплой и пряной, Рэд закрыл глаза, упиваясь знакомым вкусом.

Босс разорвал поцелуй, и в следующую секунду Рэд был грубо впечатан спиной в стену, от удара перед его глазами всё поплыло. Пока он ещё не успел оправиться от шока, Босс стянул с его плеч куртку и отбросил её в сторону. Рэд попытался дотянуться до тела брата, чтобы помочь ему избавиться от одежды, но тот снова оттолкнул его назад, схватил за подол футболки и потянул её через голову. Движение заставило Рэда поднять руки, и прежде чем рукава одежды покинули его запястья, Рэд почувствовал, как его брат стал орудовать с тканью. С мутной головой Рэд посмотрел наверх и увидел, как Босс плотно скрутил футболку в узел, связывающий теперь руки скелета.

Несмотря на теплоту летнего воздуха, он задрожал.

— чёрт возьми, босс, — промурлыкал Рэд, его душа уже вопила в ожидании.

Босс прижался ртом к шее брата, его язык закрутился вдоль позвонков, скручиваясь и проникая в каждую щёлку, огибая каждый изгиб. Другая его рука опустилась на позвоночник и начала жёстко массировать его вверх и вниз. Возбуждение накатывало на Рэда волнами. Он мучительно извивался под грубыми прикосновениями, непроизвольные стоны вырвались из его рта.

— босс, блять, я хочу… я хочу почувствовать тебя… всего… на мне… во мне… блять, босс, прошу, — умолял Рэд и нетерпеливо толкался тазом в воздух.

Но его брат внезапно остановил все ласки. Для Рэда это затишье было сейчас самой худшей пыткой. Разве они ждали этого не достаточно долго? Блять, он хотел лишь, чтобы Босс выбил всю дурь из своей головы и из его заодно!

И в этот момент он почувствовал дыхание брата прямо у боковой части своего черепа.

— Разве я давал тебе разрешение говорить? — прошептал Босс.

Он сжал и сильно изогнул позвоночник Рэда, вызывая сладостную боль, потянувшуюся по костям скелета вверх. Удовольствие от боли пьянило его разум. Боже, как же он по этому скучал. До этого момента он не осознавал, как сильно ему не хватало этой жгучей смеси ощущений, в которой его брат был непревзойдённым мастером.

Но тем не менее, Рэд не мог забыть, как кошмарно всё закончилось, когда они трахались последний раз. Точнее, когда брат трахал его.

Рэд запаниковал:

— п-подожди! Стой-стой- _стой!_ — практически закричал он, но Босс продолжал ласкать его позвонки. На мгновение Рэд испугался, что тот проигнорирует его, и уже приготовился бороться с тканью, что связывала его руки. На этот раз он не позволит Боссу просто ебать его, как ему хочется, если тот не будет его слушать.

Но его тревога была напрасной: в следующий же момент хватка на его позвоночнике ослабла, и Босс отстранился, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. Его глаза были широко распахнуты то ли в страхе, то ли в панике, то ли в… беспокойстве?

— ЧТО-ТО НЕ ТАК? — сложа ладони вместе и скрестив пальцы, он Рэда взглядом сверху вниз. — ТЫ… НЕ ХОЧЕШЬ? — на его лице отражалась почти физическая боль.

Напряжение оставило Рэда. Его брат был готов слушать. Похоже, их диалог в комнате действительно привёл к чему-то. Скелет облегчённо вздохнул и откинулся к стене, опустив связанные руки на колени.

— нет, я хочу, я ужасно хочу.

— ТОГДА ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ПОПРОСИЛ МЕНЯ ОСТАНОВИТЬСЯ?

— потому что на этот раз мы сделаем всё правильно. никаких больше потрахушек без стоп-слова, папирус.

Его брат присел рядом, гулко плюхнувшись на землю.

— ХОРОШО… КАК ОНО РАБОТАЕТ? МЫ ПРОСТО… ОСТАНОВИМСЯ, КОГДА ТЫ ЕГО ВЫКРИКНЕШЬ?

Рэд вздохнул:

— я знаю не больше тебя, бро. будем действовать по интуиции. но вообще да, думаю, так всё и должно быть. и ещё, помни, что ты тоже можешь использовать его, — он припомнил разговор в комнате.

— ЛАДНО, ТАК КАКОЕ СЛОВО?

— ох, не знаю. как насчёт, мм… — он пытался придумать что-то легко запоминающееся.

— КАК НАСЧЁТ «ТАЙМ АУТ»?

— да, да, супер, — он улыбнулся брату. — отличная идея, босс.

Босс тоже улыбнулся — слабо и очень коротко.

— И… ЭТО ВСЁ? — он потупил взгляд. — ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ ЧЕГО-ТО ЕЩЁ ПЕРЕД ТЕМ, КАК МЫ НАЧНЁМ?

— ну, мм.. дай подумать. тебе ведь не нравятся ножи, так? давай больше их не использовать.

— НЕ ВСЕГДА, — Босс продолжал смотреть под ноги. — МНЕ НЕ НРАВИТСЯ, ТОЛЬКО КОГДА ТЫ ПРОСИШЬ МЕНЯ ТЕБЯ ИМИ РЕЗАТЬ. ОТ ЭТОГО МНЕ… НЕКОМФОРТНО.

Рэд почувствовал стыд, припомнив все те разы, когда он заставлял брата резать его ножами. Для него самого это всегда было наслаждением. Лезвия вонзались в его рёбра, позвонки, в каждый сантиметр его тела, вытягивая из него крики экстаза. Но ничего из этого не стоило того, если его брату это не нравилось. Жаль только, что он не узнал об этом раньше.

— договорились, больше никаких порезов. что-то ещё?

Его брат помотал головой и поднял на него взгляд:

— А ТЫ?

Настала очередь Рэда отводить взгляд. Теперь он понял, как стыдно было Боссу говорить о таком, признавая все свои слабости, выставляя их на обсуждение всё то, на что у него не хватало смелости.

— ну, — начал он, нервно сглотнув. — мне правда не понравился, мм, наш последний секс. честно, каждая его минута была просто ужасна.

— КАЖДАЯ МИНУТА… — он в ужасе посмотрел вниз на связанные запястья Рэда.

— нет, нет, против этого я ничего не имею, — приподняв руки с колен, уточнил Рэд. — это мне нравится, хех, — жар прилил к его лицу, стоило ему признать это вслух. — ужасно было другое: когда ты… начал трахать меня, прежде чем моя магия сформировалась, — он неуверенно заёрзал. — это вообще не приятно.

— Я ПОНЯЛ, — голос его брата звучал немного разочарованно. — БОЛЬШЕ ТАКОГО НЕ БУДЕТ.

— и, мм, если ты снова будешь использовать верёвки, можешь убедиться, что они затянуты достаточно сильно, чтобы не тереть? иногда это сильно раздражает запястья.

Босс выпрямился:

— КОНЕЧНО, ЭТО НЕ СЛОЖНО.

Повисло неловкое молчание, Рэд продолжал вспоминать их прежние ночи вместе. Он хотел сказать ещё кое-что, но только не знал… как.

— ЭТО ВСЁ?

— нет. есть… есть ещё кое-что, — Рэд медлил. — когда всё закончится, ты можешь просто… убедиться, что обнял меня?

— ОБНЯЛ ТЕБЯ? — он чуть наклонил голову.

Рэд кивнул, и ещё больше залился краской.

— и, знаешь, спроси, как я себя чувствую. как в те времена, когда мы только начали заниматься этим, — он заглянул в взволнованные глаза брата. — раньше ты всегда спрашивал меня, всё ли было в порядке, и мне ужасно это нравилось.

Они смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, по лицу Босса казалось, что он вёл какую-то внутреннюю борьбу с самим собой.

— Хорошо, — наконец, ответил он.

— тогда это всё. у тебя что-то осталось?

Младший брат помотал головой.

— ну тогда ты можешь, эм… — Рэд улыбнулся и попытался сделать приглашающий жест связанными руками, — продолжить оттуда, где мы закончили.

Босс кивнул и вернулся в прежнее положение, прижав язык к его шейным позвонкам. Но, хотя это и было приятно, в его действиях больше не было прежнего огня. Прикосновения были скорее нежными, чем страстными. К тому же, он больше не массировал его позвоночник. Всё это чувствовалось совершенно неправильно.

Рэд изогнул шею, чтобы лучше видеть брата: тот слегка хмурился, его лицо было напряжено, а движения его языка казались неуклюжими.

Он колебался?

Ну уж нет, Рэд хотел не этого.

— хех. это приятно и всё такое, босс, но мне казалось, ты способен на _большее,_ — Босс вскинул голову, и Рэд лукаво улыбнулся, прикрыв один глаз. — я думал, что получу полноценное наказание. неужто я не заслужил –

Он не закончил фразу, потому что Босс снова прижал его спиной к стене, выбивая из него весь воздух. Три тонких пальца обхватили его челюсть и подняли голову так, чтобы он смотрел прямо брату в глаза.

— _НЕ РАЗГОВАРИВАЙ,_ — тон его голоса не допускал никаких возражений.

Но Рэд просто не мог устоять.

— почему бы тебе не попробовать меня заткнуть, ублюдок?

Глаза его брата сузились, он продолжал смотреть на Рэда в упор. На мгновение Рэд уж было подумал, что тот пытается запугать его, просто глядя на его уродливую рожу. Скелет открыл рот, чтобы сказать Боссу, насколько это всё было смешно, но затем почувствовал, как пальцы брата спустились с подбородка и обхватили его шею.

— О, НЕ БЕСПОКОЙСЯ ОБ ЭТОМ, — на лице его брата растянулась злобная улыбка.

Он усилил хватку на шее, перекрывая поток воздуха. Рэд инстинктивно попытался вдохнуть, и его душа зарделась животным страхом. Технически скелетам не нужно было дышать, по крайней мере, не в традиционном понимании этого слова, но привычка делала своё дело. Брат сжал пальцы ещё сильнее — у Рэда закружилась голова, всё его тело кричало в панике. Они давным-давно не делали ничего подобного, и инстинкты молили его дотянуться до шеи связанными руками и впиться фалангами в пальцы брата.

Но Босс прижался к нему ещё сильнее, сдерживая его руки всем своим весом. Лопатки и рёбра Рэда скользили о деревянный рельеф стены, от ни с чем не сравнимого удовольствия он терял связь с реальностью. Но он не отрывал глаз от лица Босса — его обозлённый, доминирующий взгляд пробирал его до дрожи.

— ДАВАЙ-КА ПОСМОТРИМ, ЧТО МЫ МОЖЕМ СДЕЛАТЬ ЗДЕСЬ ВНИЗУ.

Босс сорвал с него шорты, и когда прохладный воздух коснулся сверхчувствительных костей, Рэд невольно подался вперёд, прижимаясь тазом к руке брата. Раскрытая ладонь принялась грубо растирать его копчик, как он этого и хотел. Рэд выгибался под настойчивой рукой, хотя вес его брата не позволял ему делать больше, чем слегка толкаться вперёд тазом. Эйфория усиливала все ощущения, боль и удовольствие смешались воедино, чтобы свести его с ума раз и навсегда.

Но ему всё ещё нужно было больше. Он нуждался в брате, ему нужно было почувствовать его внутри, иначе он погибнет. Ему _нужно_ было сказать Боссу, что он с ним делает, как разрывает его на части, рушит в прах, и как ему хочется больше. Но его глаза невольно закатывались, а голова не могла сформулировать ни слова. Без воздуха его разум затуманивался с каждой секундой. Изо рта вырвался задыхающийся хрип и брызнула слюна, медленно стекая теперь по подбородку мокрыми струйками.

Внезапно давление вокруг его шеи ослабло, и Рэд подавился огромным и таким желанным вдохом. К зрению возвращалась чёткость, и головокружение медленно отступало. Он возвращался к реальности. Но его гиперчувствительность осталась на какое-то время, делая жёсткие ласки Босса внизу почти невыносимыми. Корчась, он терял себя от переизбытка ощущений, его стоны чередовались со сдавленными криками:

— блять, блять, блять! пожалуйста, босс! ещё! ах!

Босс ухмыльнулся и наклонился к брату, соединяя их лбы вместе, пока его рука продолжала ходить по костям его таза.

— УЖЕ УМОЛЯЕШЬ? — посмеялся он, и его тёплое дыхание проникло в приоткрытый рот Рэда. — ТЕБЕ ПРАВДА НРАВИТСЯ, КОГДА Я ДЕЛАЮ _ТАК?_

На последнем слове он свернул копчик так, что этого усилия хватило бы, чтобы сломать его. Рэд инстинктивно дёрнулся вперёд и столкнулся с братом лбами. Это стало последней каплей — магия отреагировала мгновенно, сформировав внизу красное отверстие.

Босс отстранился, уставившись на Рэда со злобной усмешкой на лице:

— ПОХОЖЕ, Я БЫЛ ПРАВ.

Его брат больше не давил ему на грудь, и у Рэда появилась возможность сделать несколько глубоких размеренных вдохов и потянуть затёкшие конечности. Но передышка была короткой. Босс схватил его бёдра и принудил Рэда раскрыться для него, широко раздвинув его ноги прямо на улице, прямо на всеобщее обозрение.

Он едва ли успел привыкнуть к этой открытой позиции, а три пальца Босса были уже у него внутри, о боже, они проникали в него жёстко и неуклонно, не меняя уверенный темп. Бессвязный бред срывался со рта скелета, он сосредоточил всё внимание на ощущениях: кончики длинных и ловких пальцев его брата доставали до самых глубин, а затем тянулись назад. Скользкие, непристойные звуки завораживали его. Отчаянно желая большего, он начал двигать бёдрами вперёд, пытаясь побудить брата ускориться. Но Босс лишь схватил его таз и стал удерживать его неподвижно, продолжая проникать в него пальцами в ровном темпе, игнорируя все мольбы.

— б-босс, — просил он. — ну давай же. мне не достаточно. нужно… больше… босс, прошу тебя!

Связанными руками от обхватил запястье брата и потянул его, пытаясь загнать пальцы в себя ещё глубже. Он смертельно нуждался в большем, а Босс не слушал. Но как только фаланги коснулись его плоти и проникли внутрь не больше, чем на пару сантиметров, брат остановился и вытащил их с громким чмоком.

— нет, пожалуйста, не останавливайся, — задыхался Рэд.

— ТСС! — его брат взял руки скелета и прижал их к стене высоко над головой. — БУДЕШЬ ГОВОРИТЬ МНЕ, ЧТО ДЕЛАТЬ — ТОЧНО НЕ ПОЛУЧИШЬ ЖЕЛАЕМОГО, — его улыбка теперь была широкой, как никогда. Он поднялся с земли, продолжая удерживать руки Рэда.

Отчаяние достигло максимальной точки, Рэд пытался вырваться.

— прошу, мне нужно это. мне нужен ты.

— ТОГДА ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ, ЧТО ГОВОРИТЬ.

— прости, прости! ну же, босс, войди в меня пальцами, я прошу у тебя прощения, я ужасно провинился, — тихо стонал Рэд.

— БОЛЬШЕ НИКАКИХ ТЕБЕ ПАЛЬЦЕВ, САНС, — издевался его брат.

Рэд открыл рот, чтобы продолжить извинения, но прежде чем он успел сказать хоть слово, младший брат отпустил руки старшего, позволив им снова упасть на его колени. Опередив любую реакцию, в следующую долю секунды Босс наклонился и взял скелета под руки, одним плавным движением подняв его с земли. Растерявшись, Рэд вцепился в одежду брата связанными руками и поспешно обернул ноги вокруг его позвоночника, изо всех сил стараясь не упасть.

Пока он был занят тем, чтобы удержаться в таком положении, его снова впечатали спиной в стену. Послышался звук металла — Босс торопливо расстёгивал свой ремень — все его действия отдавались настоящим отчаянием. Когда ткань, наконец, поддалась, Рэд почувствовал, как кончик эрекции брата прижался к его складкам. Это возбуждало до мурашек.

— хех. никаких пальцев, да? я не ПРОТИВ! — предложение закончилось резким криком, когда Босс вошёл в него сразу на всю длину, упершись своими костями о его.

Темп его брата был неумолим, он врезался в податливую магию снова и снова, не давая шанса приспособиться. Рэд снова чувствовал, как деревянная поверхность трётся об его спину. Босс трахал его беспощадно, пальцы были ничем по сравнению с этим. Его член заполнял его именно так, как Рэд этого жаждал — безжалостно, с неустанной скоростью. Он задвигал бёдрами, пытаясь вторить ритму Босса, но поза позволяла его лишь тереться клитором о нижний шов боевого тела брата. Чёрт, ему всё ещё не хватало.

А потом он почувствовал, как член Босса надавил на его самую чувствительную точку, проникнув, казалось, ещё глубже, чем прежде.

— да, босс, прямо туда, блять!

В ответ Босс опустил рот на его шею и прикусил хрупкие позвонки.

Когда его зубы нажали сильнее, волна мучительного удовольствия омыла кости Рэда. Он взвизгнул, и его магия напряглась, скручивая член внутри, пока Босс продолжал безжалостно пронзать его тело. Наконец, Босс разжал зубы, и Рэд упал головой на грудь брату. Запах кожи заполнил его носовую полость, и он прижался к доспехам ещё сильнее, упиваясь им. Связанными руками он по-прежнему пытался цепляться за одежду, чтобы не потерять равновесие.

По тому, как лихорадочно Босс стучал теперь о его лобковую кость своей и как зверски глубоко проникал внутрь, Рэд мог сказать, что он был близок к пику. Рэд тоже был близок. Теперь каждый раз член его брата стимулировал найденную заветную точку, и Рэд в беспамятстве отдавался наэлектризованному удовольствию. Он запрокинул голову и звал Босса снова и снова в отчаянной мантре, крепко сжимая ноги вокруг позвоночника брата.

Потребовалось ещё всего несколько толчков, чтобы он достиг оргазма, потеряв на короткий миг все чувства разом. Пока ослепляющая судорога продолжала скручивать его тело, Босс всё ещё жестоко врывался в него, и Рэд закричал, не в силах терпеть трение о сверхчувствительные стенки. Когда его оргазм отступил, настала очередь Босса достичь апогея: он издал тихий продолжительный стон и забился внутри Рэда в агонии.

Рэд почувствовал, как брат излился в нём, и уронил голову ему на грудь. Он не сразу вернулся к реальности, всё его тело крупно дрожало от только что пережитого. Но он понимал, что Босс не будет держать его так вечно. Убедившись, что руки держатся за грудь брата достаточно прочно, он медленно расцепил ноги и мягко приземлился на землю. Член Босса выскользнул из него, и Рэд почувствовал, как горячая сперма потекла по его бёдрам. Тяжело было стоять на ватных ногах, так что он отпустил грудки брата не сразу, пытаясь найти равновесие.

Он сделал шаг назад, сконцентрировавшись на узле на своих запястьях, и через несколько секунд ему удалось его развязать, но внезапно брат схватил его за плечевую кость сзади и притянул к себе.

— ч-что? — Рэд поднял голову и опешил, увидев мягкую улыбку брата.

— ТЫ ПРОСИЛ ОБНЯТЬ ТЕБЯ ПОСЛЕ, Я ПРАВИЛЬНО ПОМНЮ?

И с этими словами он заключил его в тесные объятия. На мгновение Рэд просто оцепенел. Он не ожидал, что Босс запомнит. Чёрт, даже он сам уже забыл об этом. Но когда ветер прошёл по его обнажённым костям, он обвил руками грудную клетку брата в ответном объятии и прижался к нему теснее, упиваясь его теплом. Они не делали этого уже целую вечность. Это было так странно: он давно перестал ассоциировать брата с такой любовью. Но боже, сейчас, когда он почувствовал её снова, он понял, что никогда не сможет ей насытиться.

— НУ ТАК… ВСЁ В ПОРЯДКЕ, ВЕРНО? — Рэд поднял голову, и их взгляды встретились, Босс немного хмурил лоб. — Я НЕ БЫЛ УВЕРЕН, ЧТО ТЕБЕ ВСЁ ЕЩЁ НРАВИТСЯ УДУШЕНИЕ.

— это было круто. всё было просто невероятно. блять, даже лучше невероятного, — он прижался к брату ещё сильнее. — боже, как я по этому скучал.

И это было правдой. Секс с Сансом и Папирусом был хорош, особенно то, что Санс проделал с ним вчера. Но это было другое. Их страсть с Боссом была первобытна, брат точно знал, как его трахать. Что ни говори, а он всё-таки был грубее по краям, и это чувствовалось по всём.

Это напомнило ему прозвище, о котором говорил Папирус. Он ухмыльнулся:

— что ж, _эдж,_ — шутливо начал он. — я думаю, нам пора возвращаться в дом, а то его хозяева пустятся искать нас.

Брат отпустил его и упёр руки по бокам:

— ЧЕГО? ТЫ ТОЖЕ ТЕПЕРЬ БУДЕШЬ МЕНЯ ТАК НАЗЫВАТЬ? А МНЕ ЧТО, НАЧИНАТЬ ЗВАТЬ ТЕБЯ «РЭДОМ»?

— если хочешь, бро, — Рэд стал подбирать с земли свои вещи и одеваться.

— ХМ. Я НЕ БУДУ ТАК ТЕБЯ НАЗЫВАТЬ.

— ну тогда очень скоро мы все здесь просто запутаемся, — дразнил он.

Его брат закатил глаза и фыркнул:

— КАК БУДТО СЕЙЧАС ВСЁ СОВСЕМ НЕ ЗАПУТАНО.

Одевшись, они вошли в дом, где всё ещё стоял аппетитный запах рататуя. Рэд задумался, ушли ли уже братья спать, так что он махнул рукой Боссу, приглашая проследовать за ним. Войдя на кухню, Рэд увидел Папируса — тот собирал со стола использованную посуду. На его щеках сиял оранжевый румянец, и завидев Рэда с Боссом, он неуверенно улыбнулся, уголки его рта заметно подрагивали.

— О, привет, — прошептал он. — Надеюсь, вы хорошо провели время… занимаясь чем бы то ни было!

Папирус наверняка слышал их. Но как ни странно, Рэду было всё равно. На самом деле, он был даже рад, что Папирус знал. В конце концов, только благодаря ему они с братом возродили свои отношения.

— ДА, ЭТО БЫЛО –

Папирус цыкнул Боссу, указывая ему быть тише, и показал на стол. Рэд тоже повернулся и увидел заснувшего Санса: он лежа головой на согнутых на столе руках.

— Ему нужно поспать, — с тревогой, которую было трудно скрыть, сказал Папирус.

Рэд кивнул, зевая:

— мне б тоже не помешало, — он бросил взгляд на Босса и улыбнулся. — думаю, сегодня я посплю в другой спальне, если ты не возражаешь, папс.

— Конечно. Я не ожидал ничего другого! Вы идёте сейчас?

— Да, — ответил Босс. — Пожалуй, вот прямо сейчас.

— Отлично, я тоже скоро пойду наверх. Спокойной ночи!

Братья пожелали ему спокойного сна и направились во вторую спальню. Зайдя в комнату, Рэд сразу же начал стаскивать с себя одежду на пол. Но когда он спустил свои шорты, скелет чуть не подпрыгнул, почувствовав на внутренней стороне бёдер скользящие руки.

— Ох, а это что у нас здесь? — прошептал ему брат прямо у черепа. Он поднял одну руку к лицу Рэда. На кончиках его пальцев была тянущаяся красноватая жидкость.

— босс, что ты де –?

Другой рукой его брат схватил лобковую арку Рэда снизу, и тот издал томный стон.

— Хммм. Я не знаю, с чего ты решил, что сегодня мы будем спать. Я ещё не наказал тебя так, как ты того заслуживаешь.

Душа Рэда пульсировала новым желанием. Чёрт, ещё больше наказаний? Он был полностью «за». Вот только…

— бро, мы не можем, санс с папсом собираются спать.

Босс начал рисовать круги на его чувствительных костях, заставляя Рэда ёрзать по его руке.

— Тогда нам нельзя шуметь, верно?

Рэду уже не хватало воздуха от предвкушения. Боже, он никогда не умел вести себя тихо. Когда кто-то доставлял ему удовольствие, сдерживаться было невыносимо. Но чёрт, он хотел этого. Он хотел этого так сильно.

— д-да, верно.

— Хорошо, потому что, — он прошептал и протянул пальцы, покрытые спермой, в рот Рэда, — мы не хотим разбудить их.

Рэд быстро сформировал язык, чтобы попробовать брата на вкус. В голове у него была только одна мысль:

Ночь обещала быть долгой.


	31. Что значит «секс — не лекарство от всех проблем»?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дополнительные теги для этой главы:
> 
> Первая сцена (феллцест): секс душами, грубый секс, слюна, "наказания"???, царапания;
> 
> Вторая сцена (сориэль): секс как механизм преодоления, петтинг, мастурбация, минет, доминирующая Ториэль, неприятный секс, секс зашёл не туда, паническая атака;
> 
> Третья сцена (феллцест): непредумышленный вуайеризм, секс душами, кусание, использование стоп-слова, проникновение, связывание??, паническая атака, отсылки к изнасилованию в прошлом;
> 
> В промежутках: панические атаки, отсылки к изнасилованию в прошлом, КТО-ТО НАКОНЕЦ-ТО НАЧИНАЕТ ГОВОРИТЬ.

**4**  
  
0E2C2D0E2C1E140E2C2F0E2C2E0E2C2D0E2C210E2C2C0E2C190E2D2E0E1B2C140E2C2F0E  
2C2E0E2D200E2C1E0E2C2C0E2D1C140E2C2E0E2C2D140E2C1F0E2C190E2C2B0E2D1C0E2C1  
E0E2D1B0E2D1A0E2D2F17140E2D2F140E2C1F0E2C1E140E2C200E2C2D0E2C190E2D2E0E1B  
2C140E2C1E0E2C2C0E2D1C140E2D2D0E2D1B0E2C2E140E2C2D0E2D190E2C190E2C1B0E2C2  
10E2C2B0E2C2E0E2D1A0E2D2C17

 

Рэд был счастлив, ему было так тепло.  
  
И ко всему прочему липко.  
  
Это была та ещё ночка. Его тщательно оттрахали всеми возможными способами: раком, у стены, сбоку, вверх ногами. И Босс не был нежен. С помощью магических костей его брату удалось сделать всё, что только было возможно в этой спальне. Теперь Рэд надеялся, что дыры в стене удастся хотя бы закрасить. А вот с его новой коллекцией следов от укусов и царапин уже вряд ли получится что-нибудь сделать. Он наслаждался тупой болью от каждого из этих шрамов — они все будут напоминать ему о любви его брата.  
  
Рэд лежал на боку, крепко обнимая Босса. Он заглянул в его спящее лицо и не смог сдержать улыбки. Грудь его брата мерно вздымалась при каждом вздохе и клацала о его рёбра; тихий, такой родной храп сопровождал его дыхание, согревая душу Рэда. Они уже давным-давно не устраивали секс-марафонов на всю ночь, и уж тем более его брат не оставался спать с ним после этого в одной постели. Поэтому сейчас Рэду было по-детски радостно видеть Босса крепко спящим.  
  
И всё же он не мог устоять.  
  
Ухмыляясь, он щёлкнул брата по черепу:  
  
— эй, просыпайся!  
  
Глаза Босса распахнулись, и его лицо мгновенно приняло паническое выражение, которое, впрочем, быстро растворилось в недоумении, когда скелет увидел перед собой Рэда.  
  
— САНС? ЗАЧЕМ ТЫ ЭТО СДЕЛАЛ?  
  
— ты храпел. не мог позволить тебе разбудить весь дом, — хихикнул Рэд.  
  
К недовольству старшего, младший разорвал объятия и поднялся в сидячее положение. Он сладко потянулся, и лёгкое одеяло соскользнуло с его плеч, открывая взору обнажённое тело.  
  
— МНЕ КАЖЕТСЯ, ЭТОЙ НОЧЬЮ ТЫ И ТАК РАЗБУДИЛ ИХ НЕСКОЛЬКО РАЗ, — съязвил Босс. — ТАК ЧТО СЕЙЧАС УЖЕ МОЖНО НЕ ВОЛНОВАТЬСЯ.  
  
Рэд покраснел:  
  
— ой, да пошёл ты, я вёл себя тихо!  
  
Ну почти. Конечно, несколько раз Босс всё же вызывал у него выкрики из отборных ругательств, но вряд ли они могли разбудить братьев в соседней комнате.  
  
Босс насмешливо покосился на старшего брата, но воздержался от комментария. Его взгляд переместился куда-то за спину Рэда.  
  
— НА УЛИЦЕ ТАК СВЕТЛО. СЕЙЧАС ТОЧНО УТРО?  
  
Рэд перевернулся к окну. Стекло покрывали крохотные капли росы, и ранний утренний свет освещал окружающий дом пейзаж, особенно оттеняя группу из нескольких сосен совсем вблизи. Над деревьями кружила стая птиц, и по форме их крыльев и чёрному оперению Рэд узнал в них воронов, хоть и видел их до этого всего несколько раз. На фоне белых пушистых облаков их было отлично видно.  
  
Вспомнив, что он так не ответил на вопрос, Рэд поспешил исправиться:  
  
— о, это да, здесь бывает невероятно светло, особенно по утрам, — он повернулся обратно к брату, в глазах которого теперь сияло любопытство. — а ты ведь даже там не был, да?  
  
Босс помотал головой:  
  
— ТОЛЬКО ВЧЕРА ВЕЧЕРОМ.  
  
Рэд расплылся в улыбке:  
  
— охренительное знакомство.  
  
— ХМ, — хмыкнул его брат, скрещивая руки на груди. — ЗДЕСЬ ЖЕ ВСЁ ПОЧТИ ТАК ЖЕ, КАК В ПОДЗЕМЕЛЬЕ. РАЗВЕ ЧТО СВЕТЛЕЕ.  
  
— да не, здесь совсем не так же. особенно в городе, — город он сам вспоминал с ужасом. — но знаешь, даже леса здесь другие. пространства просто необъятные.  
  
— Я ДОЛЖЕН ПРИЗНАТЬ, ЗВЁЗДЫ КРАСИВЫ.  
  
Рэд чуть не подскочил на месте, вспомнив про это. Он так часто представлял, как сильно Боссу понравятся звёзды, когда он окажется здесь.  
  
— да, как-нибудь обязательно понаблюдаем за ними ночью. ты знаешь, санс даже –  
  
Стук в дверь перебил его.  
  
— да-да, входите.  
  
— ЧТО?! НЕТ! — боковым зрением Рэд видел, как его брат спрятался под одеяло.  
  
Дверь открылась, и в комнату, улыбаясь, зашёл Санс. Под его глазами по-прежнему были безобразные синяки.  
  
— утречка вам обоим, — промямлил Санс на протяжном зевке.  
  
— утречка, санс, — Рэд приподнялся на локте.  
  
Из-под одеяла донеслось приглушённое «ДОБРОЕ УТРО», заставившее Рэда прыснуть.  
  
Санс невозмутимо продолжил:  
  
— надеюсь, вы хорошо провели вечер, — он снова зевнул. — просто зашёл предупредить, что я загляну к тори, после того как закину папса на работу. она на больничном, так что я решил, что неплохо бы было проведать её и занести суп.  
  
— ох, окей. передавай ей привет.  
  
— вы двое можете присоединиться, если хотите.  
  
— мм… — он приподнял край одеяла слева от себя, открывая свету взволнованное лицо брата. — бро, ты хочешь познакомиться с ториэль?  
  
— К-КОРОЛЕВА? — Босс округлил глаза.  
  
— эм, да, но как бы и не совсем…  
  
— НЕТ, — закричал его брат, яростно мотая головой. — НЕТ, НЕТ, НЕТ.  
  
Вот чёрт, Рэд совсем забыл. Ну конечно же он не хотел видеть Ториэль. Он, чёрт возьми, _убил_ её не так давно в другой вселенной.  
  
Скелет отпустил одеяло и снова повернулся к двойнику:  
  
— н-нет, спасибо. думаю, мы пас.  
  
Плечи Санса заметно поникли на протяжном вздохе, и Рэда кольнуло чувство вины. Похоже, его двойник очень надеялся на его компанию. Но он правда не мог поступить так со своим братом.  
  
— конечно, без проблем, — ответил, наконец, Санс. — я, может быть, ещё заскочу в лабораторию сегодня, проверить сенсоры. а потом мы можем зайти в гриллбиз перекусить. если ты захочешь присоединиться.  
  
Ох. Гриллбиз, временные сенсоры? Воистину чудесный денёчек. Но чёрт, если для Санса это было так важно…  
  
— мм, да, почему бы и нет. ты тогда просто зайди ко мне в комнату, когда разберёшься с тори, ну или спишемся.  
  
— да, хорошо, — Санс пожал плечами. — там внизу папс готовит завтрак, если кто-то из вас голоден.  
  
После бессонной ночи Рэд и правда был голоден, но прежде чем он успел открыть рот, его брат выкрикнул из-под одеяла:  
  
— СПАСИБО, НЕ НАДО.  
  
— окей, тогда оставляю вас наедине.  
  
Рэд так и не успел ничего сказать, а его двойник уже ушёл.  
  
Как только дверь закрылась, Босс откинул с себя одеяло и повернулся к брату:  
  
— ЗАЧЕМ ТЫ ЭТО СДЕЛАЛ? — закричал он, сжав кулаки.  
  
— сделал что? — недоумевал Рэд.  
  
— РАЗРЕШИЛ ЕМУ ВОЙТИ ВОТ ТАК ПРОСТО. МЫ ЖЕ… — он посмотрел на своё тело и поморщился. — В НЕПОЛОЖЕННОМ ВИДЕ.  
  
— ой, да сансу похуй…  
  
— _МНЕ_ НЕ ПОХУЙ! МНЕ И ТАК ДОСТАТОЧНО НЕЛОВКОСТИ, ЧТОБЫ ОНИ ЕЩЁ И ВИДЕЛИ НАС ГОЛЫМИ!  
  
Непрошенная, но очень настойчивая мысль возникла в голове у Рэда: они уже видели его голым, так что это не имело значения.  
  
Он виновато засуетился. Разумеется, он не стал бы озвучивать подобное вслух. Так что нужно было увести ход мыслей в более подходящее русло.  
  
Но в этот момент в тишине комнаты раздался вопрос:  
  
— ТЫ БУДЕШЬ ПО-ПРЕЖНЕМУ ВСТРЕЧАТЬСЯ С НИМИ, НЕ ТАК ЛИ?  
  
Рэд вгляделся в хмурящее лицо брата.  
  
— именно, — тихо пробормотал он.  
  
Босс откинулся на подушку затылком и молча уставился в потолок. Рэд чувствовал, как на его лбу образуется испарина. Ему хотелось сжать руки, но нужно было вести себя спокойно.  
  
— ПОЧЕМУ? — после пары минут тишины, наконец, спросил его брат.  
  
— ты знаешь ответ.  
  
Босс сел, чтобы их взгляды встретились, эмоции брали над ним верх:  
  
— ЧТО ЕСТЬ У НИХ, ЧЕГО НЕТ У МЕНЯ?  
  
— ничего, дело не в этом, — Рэд приложил руку к черепу и вздохнул. — я люблю их. они просто… милые монстры. рядом с ними я чувствую теплоту внутри. чёрт, я уверен, что они понравились бы и тебе, если бы ты дал им хоть один шанс.  
  
— ПРЕДЛАГАЕШЬ И МНЕ ИХ ТРАХНУТЬ?  
  
Рэд опустил руку и посмотрел на брата:  
  
— чего? об этом я даже не –  
  
— ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я _НИКОГДА_ НЕ СДЕЛАЮ НИЧЕГО ПОДОБНОГО, — его глаза сузились, а переносица сморщилась, выказывая отвращение.  
  
— пфф, да ладно тебе, вот прямо никогда? — поддразнил Рэд. — глупо отрицать, что они те ещё привлекательные ублю –  
  
— НИКОГДА! — закричал Босс, и Рэд заметил, что в его глазницах уже появились слёзы. — ЗАЧЕМ МНЕ ДЕЛАТЬ ЭТО, КОГДА С ТОБОЙ У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ ВСЁ, ЧЕГО Я ТОЛЬКО МОГУ ЖЕЛАТЬ?  
  
Рэд почувствовал жар на лице.  
  
— хех, да вы джентльмен.  
  
— ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ ХОТЬ РАЗ ОТНЕСТИСЬ К ЧЕМУ-ТО СЕРЬЁЗНО? — фыркнул его брат. — ПРОСТО ОБЪЯСНИ, ПОЧЕМУ МЕНЯ ТЕБЕ НЕ ДОСТАТОЧНО!  
  
Рэд тяжело вздохнул и попытался подобрать нужные слова, но это было совсем не так просто.  
  
— не будь таким, босс, — он взял израненную руку брата в свою и осторожно прижал её к лицу. — я ведь уже сказал, я люблю вас всех. и тебя ни капли не меньше, чем их.  
  
— ХМ, — Босс выдернул свою руку и вместе со второй сложил их на груди.  
  
Он ему не верил. А может, просто был в настроении упрямиться. В любом случае, его отторжение пугало Рэда. Когда он признался в любви Сансу, тому хватило одного его слова. Но Босс ничему не доверял так просто, и у него было на это полное право. Рэду самому потребовалось достаточно времени, чтобы раскрыться кому-нибудь в этой вселенной, а его брат пережил гораздо больше, чем он. После всей той боли это было оправданно.  
  
И всё же Рэд хотел, чтобы он поверил. Показать, что он чувствует на самом деле. И одних только слов было недостаточно.  
  
Был лишь один способ заставить его понять. Душа.  
  
Рэд сглотнул ком в горле. Его трясло от одной только мысли об этом. Был ли он готов? Нет, конечно, он доверял брату, особенно после их вчерашнего разговора — он чувствовал, будто они вдвоём могут свернуть горы и захватить мир, и никто не смог бы их остановить! Но… передать ему свою душу было не так-то просто. В этом маленьком органе помещалась вся его жизнь.  
  
Впрочем, он ведь сделал это с Сансом. Сделал бы и с Папирусом, если бы ему предоставилась возможность. И уж родного брата он любил точно не меньше, так ведь?  
  
Он глубоко вздохнул, чтобы собраться с духом, и залез рукой в грудную клетку, аккуратно сжав душу. Когда хрупкий орган был изъят, поместившись на ладони, его кости мелко задрожали. Рэд молча проклинал себя: он не должен был бояться, он доверял Боссу. И в этот момент его брат повернулся к нему — его глаза моментально расширились:  
  
— КАКОГО ЧЁРТА ТЫ ДЕЛАЕШЬ?!  
  
Рэд протянул свободную руку к его руке:  
  
— иди сюда, — неуверенно сказал он, чуть потянув брата на себя.  
  
— ТЫ С УМА СОШЁЛ? СПРЯЧЬ СВОЮ ДУШУ!  
  
— я хочу показать тебе кое-что, дай мне руку.  
  
Но его брат мешкал.  
  
— босс, пожалуйста.  
  
Не без колебаний высокий скелет вытянул травмированную руку. Тщетно борясь с дрожью, Рэд ухватился за неё и передал ему в ладонь свою душу. Когда белый орган коснулся кости Босса, беспокойство внутри Рэда усилилось многократно. Он дёрнулся вперёд, ошарашенный эмоциями брата: страх, смятение и гнев теперь неуклонно перетекали в него. Его начало трясти — так сильно, что он мог сорваться с кровати в любой момент.  
  
— б-блять, босс, успокойся.  
  
— УСПОКОИТЬСЯ? ТЫ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ПЕРЕДАЛ МНЕ В РУКИ СВОЮ ЧЁРТОВУ ДУШУ, КАК Я МОГУ БЫТЬ СПОКОЕН?!  
  
Его эмоции снова обросли шипами. Рэду казалось, что его душа сейчас взорвётся под натиском всего того, что обрушилось на неё в одно мгновение. Он упал на подушку, дрожь продолжала усиливаться. Ещё немного, и его стошнит.  
  
— ёбаный в рот, т-тебе надо успокоиться! — как мог, прокричал он. — или заблокируй свои эмоции! что угодно, потому что, блять, я всё это чувствую. это к-какой-то пиздец!  
  
— ЭТО И ТАК ДОСТАТОЧНО СЛОЖНО БЕЗ ТВОЕЙ РУГАНИ!  
  
Рэд сжал зубы. Если его брат не возьмёт себя в руки, то они оба просто застрянут в цикле этих ощущений и вообще не смогут сделать нихрена больше. Он сделал глубокий вдох и сосредоточился на успокаивающих мыслях, пытаясь заглушить инородные обострённые чувства. Это было трудно, но в итоге Рэду удалось заставить Босса расслабиться хотя бы настолько, чтобы у него самого не началась с минуты на минуту грозящая ему паническая атака.  
  
— ЭТО… СТРАННО, — выговорил Босс, с тревогой уставившись на душу в своей руке. — И Я ВСЁ ЕЩЁ НЕ ПОНИМАЮ, ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ РЕШИЛ СДЕЛАТЬ ЭТО.  
  
— потому что… потому что я хотел, чтобы ты понял, что я чувствую к тебе.  
  
— И ТЫ _ТАК_ СИЛЬНО БОИШЬСЯ МЕНЯ?  
  
Рэд замотал головой:  
  
— нет, нет, не это. блять…  
  
Он поднёс дрожащую руку к лицу и потёр глазницы. Всё шло не по плану. Как ему удалось сделать это так просто в прошлый раз? Эмоции Санса в его душе точно не были так интенсивны. А сейчас чувства брата просто пожирали его живьём.  
  
— ТОГДА ЧТО ЖЕ? — через их связь Рэд почувствовал вспышку горькой злости.  
  
— я хотел рассказать тебе, как сильно я тебя люблю, козёл!  
  
Брат посмотрел на него с непониманием:  
  
— ТЫ УЖЕ СКАЗАЛ МНЕ ОБ ЭТОМ. ИЛИ ТЕБЕ НУЖНО, ЧТОБЫ Я ДЕРЖАЛ ПРИ ЭТОМ ТВОЮ ДУШУ?  
  
Идея провалилась с треском. Рэд пытался восстановить самообладание. Он сосредоточился на Боссе, обращая всю свою любовь к нему в мысли. Он воссоздал в голове тот вечер, когда они признались друг другу и получили взаимность. Все те бесчисленные разы, когда они находили утешение и спасение в объятиях друг друга. Все невзгоды и все счастливые моменты. Его брат ахнул:  
  
— ЧТО ЗА–?  
  
— в-видишь? я безумно люблю тебя, бро. я говорил правду.  
  
Босс замер, глядя вниз на душу в своей ладони:  
  
— С-Санс.  
  
— тебе придётся поверить мне, босс, — в его душу начала проникать неожиданная грусть. — лишь то, что я люблю и их тоже, не означает, что я не люблю тебя.  
  
По щекам Рэда потекли слёзы, но он не понимал, почему. Это было так нелепо.  
  
К неоправданной грусти прибавилось чувство вины, Босс обхватил его плечо:  
  
— Санс, я не хотел… — его брат пытался найти слова. — Я знаю, что ты любишь меня. Я просто… — Рэд почувствовал в своей душе его едкую ревность. — Я не хотел расстраивать тебя. Пожалуйста, не плачь.  
  
Рэду понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы остановить поток слёз, всё это время Босс не сводил с него беспокойных глаз. Наконец, старший брат сделал глубокий вздох и сел, прислонившись к спинке кровати. Его больше не потряхивало, только стыд Босса продолжал пульсировать через их связь. Он не ожидал, что эмоции его брата будут настолько сильными. Это было так странно. И ведь Рэд даже не прикасался к его душе.  
  
— знаешь, мне понадобились месяцы, чтобы поделиться своей душой с другим монстром. а с тобой — всего каких-то пару дней.  
  
Взгляд Босса мог испепелить, его чувства пронизывала ревность:  
  
— Ты уже делал это с ними?  
  
Рэд молча кивнул.  
  
— но сейчас речь не об этом. я говорю, что тебе я смог полностью довериться гораздо раньше. всего через несколько дней. я люблю тебя, бро, — вместе со словами через маленький орган он старался донести брату все чувства.  
  
— Но… какие ещё несколько дней? — с горечью пробормотал его брат.  
  
— ты ведь попал сюда всего… сколько? три дня назад? ну сейчас уже почти четыре, да?  
  
— Санс, ты знаешь меня всю мою жизнь, и ты доверился мне только сейчас. А здесь ты был… восемь месяцев? Нет, подожди… ты сказал, что всего два месяца, так? И к одному из _них_ ты уже насколько привязался?  
  
Рэд положил брату руку на колено и успокаивающе сжал его:  
  
— но я не знал, что души можно использовать так, пока не попал сюда. а ты? — Босс помотал головой. — если бы я знал…  
  
Но, произнеся это вслух, он понял, что вряд ли бы дал брату свою душу, если бы действительно знал об этом раньше. Разве что в первое время… Но точно не последние пару лет. К тому моменту Босс стал слишком жестоким. Хотя теперь он знал, что опасения были необоснованными. Эта мысль сняла неожиданный груз с его плеч. Его брат был груб, но осторожен. И если бы они завели этот разговор раньше, Рэд бы узнал это гораздо быстрее.  
  
— я пытаюсь сказать, — он широко улыбнулся, — что я полностью тебе доверяю.  
  
Последовавшая за этим волна любви и привязанности застала Рэда врасплох, и он резко дёрнулся вперёд, дезориентировавшись. Его брат поймал его и аккуратно усадил себе на колени. Головой Рэд облокотился назад на его грудь, и Босс наклонился вниз, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб.  
  
— Я знаю, — прошептал он. — Спасибо тебе.  
  
Рэд поднял на него взгляд, мечтательно улыбаясь. Внутри него разливалось тепло, делая тело невесомым и затуманивая разум. Это было почти нестерпимо.  
  
Но вскоре приятное чувство смешалось с нервозностью его брата, образовав очень странную смесь. Босс ласково сжал тремя сохранившимися пальцами душу в своей ладони, заставив Рэда дрожать. Искра любопытства пробежала между ними, и Рэд начал ждать следующего шага его брата, затаив дыхание.  
  
Но Босс лишь еле заметно мотнул головой и потянулся к его грудной клетке, чтобы вернуть орган на место. Однако прежде чем он успел отпустить её, старший брат с негодованием перехватил его руку:  
  
— стой, — приказным тоном прокричал он. — давай продолжим.  
  
Босс нахмурился и посмотрел Рэду прямо в глаза:  
  
— Санс, я не… — он с трудом сглотнул. — Я не думаю, что готов на такое.  
  
— что? почему нет?  
  
— Я просто не… люблю делиться своими эмоциями, — признался он, отводя взгляд.  
  
Ох, и это всё?  
  
Посмеявшись, Рэд ответил:  
  
— мы можем сделать гораздо больше, чем просто обменяться эмоциями. блять, это как… лучший оргазм в мире, — он потянул руку брата вниз, направляя снова достать душу из грудной клетки. — погладь её, и ты увидишь.  
  
Босс всё ещё смотрел на него с недоверием, слегка хмурясь, но всё же поддался. Большим пальцем он медленно очертил круг прямо в центре поверхности белого органа. Рэд вскрикнул от внезапного удовольствия и вжался в грудь брата сильнее. Боже, даже легчайшее касание уже сводило его с ума, это было потрясающе. И так долго он упускал это наслаждение. Было просто смешно, как он ни за что не соглашался на это последние два месяца, даже когда братья открыто предложили ему такую возможность.  
  
Босс фыркнул, и, посмотрев наверх, Рэд увидел на его лице скептицизм.  
  
— Серьёзно? _Это_ было приятно?  
  
— о да, чёрт возьми, это было нечто, — уголок рта скелета приподнялся в пошловатую улыбку.  
  
— Я не понимаю, как, — пробормотал его брат, уставившись на орган. — Я никогда не слышал, чтобы душу использовали таким образом.  
  
— босс, а ты правда думаешь, что в нашей вселенной кто-то стал бы заниматься подобным? — Рэд подавился смешком, представив, как эти кровожадные монстры делились бы душами друг с другом. — впрочем, очень жаль, они многое упускают.  
  
Босс чуть склонил голову:  
  
— Что ты чувствуешь при этом?  
  
— это как… даже не знаю, — Рэду пришлось поднапрячься, но верные слова так и не находились. — как будто всё твоё тело — это член, который дрочат, но только ещё лучше.  
  
— Как грубо!  
  
Рэд пожал плечами и подмигнул:  
  
— я вообще грубый парень. так что давай уже, продолжай! ну пожалуйста! ты меня убиваешь этой болтовнёй!  
  
Рот Босса скривился в коварной усмешке, и Рэд уже чувствовал его сочащуюся похоть. Лицо старшего брата раскраснелось от жара, от возбуждения он заёрзал на коленях у Босса, а его душа заметно пульсировала в изящной руке.  
  
Его брат склонил голову так, чтобы их щёки соприкоснулись и прошептал:  
  
— Это правда так приятно?  
  
Когда его слова коснулись рта Рэда, большой палец грубо надавил на изогнутую поверхность души. Кости старшего брата застучали, и скелет вскрикнул непривычно высоким голосом, не в силах справиться с удовольствием.  
  
— Хм. А ты, как всегда, такой чувствительный.  
  
Рэд выгнул шею, чтобы посмотреть на мучителя:  
  
— это моя хренова душа, естественно, она чувствительна!  
  
Босс ухмыльнулся и поднёс к душе вторую руку:  
  
— Уже огрызаешься?  
  
Рэд предательски дрожал, но был готов к любому наказанию брата. И Босс не стал терять времени даром: он взял орган в обе свои ладони и плотно сжал его пальцами. Стон Рэда быстро перерос в вой, когда оба больших пальца надавили на душу с гораздо большей силой, чем он ожидал. Удовольствие ударило скелета, словно разряд тока, его сознание уже ускользало.  
  
— б-блять, босс! — закричал он, его рёбра скользили по рёбрам брата, он неистово корчился на его коленях.  
  
Босс хихикнул и начал растирать орган ещё тщательнее всеми пальцами, водя по нему круговыми движениями. Душа сочилась влагой, красноватая жидкость стекала по запястьям его брата. Рэд терял себя, его покалывающая магия уже слышалась в воздухе. Трудно было сосредоточиться хотя бы на чём-нибудь, и во рту Рэда без его воли сформировался язык, истекающий теперь тёплой слюной.  
  
Пока он отвлёкся, пытаясь удержать контроль над собой, его брат зарылся острыми кончиками пальцев прямо глубоко внутрь податливого органа.  
  
Рэд бездумно подался вперёд к рукам Босса, пока восхитительная боль продолжала терзать его изнутри. Блять, он обожал то, каким грубым, необузданным и диким был его брат. Даже сейчас, несмотря на абсолютную неопытность, в его движениях была вся уверенность в мире. И, чёрт возьми, это было охрененно. Каждое грубое прикосновение приближало Рэда к моменту, когда время переставало существовать вовсе. Всё ближе и ближе.  
  
Задыхаясь от собственной слюны, скапливающейся у него во рту, он вслепую потянулся руками назад, карабкаясь и пытаясь ухватиться за Босса. Когда кончики его пальцев наконец зацепились за изгибы черепа брата, он яростно схватился за него, выгибая позвоночник вперёд и толкаясь тазом вверх. Он тихо скулил, всё ближе приближаясь к краю пропасти. Ещё совсем немного, о боже, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста–  
  
Его брат сжал верхушку души большим и указательным пальцами, и этого было достаточно. С последним визгом Рэд окончательно потерял себя, его душа взорвалась брызгами вязкой красноватой жидкости. Медленно опустившись, скелет вжался в грудь брата и позволил своей руке упасть на его плечи. Чёрт, это было так хорошо. Так чертовски хорошо –  
  
— ааах! — закричал он, когда Босс снова нажал пальцами на его орган.  
  
Его брат рассмеялся:  
  
— Санс, только подумай обо всех тех вещах, которые мы можем с этим сделать, — он склонился рядом с черепом Рэда и прошептал. — Как насчёт попробовать что-нибудь уже сейчас?  
  
По спине Рэда прошёлся холодок. Они не спали всю ночь, а сейчас Босс уже снова хотел пойти ещё на несколько раундов. У него действительно была бесконечная энергия. И конечно, Рэд не жаловался. Что бы ни приготовил для него брат, он был чертовски готов.  
  
***  
  
Сказать, что Санс был уставшим, было бы гигантским преуменьшением.  
  
Даже сейчас, когда он медленно помешивал овощной суп, любовно приготовленный Папирусом, он чувствовал, как засыпает. Пар согревал его лицо, и приятные запахи розмарина и тимьяна заполняли его носовую полость. Провалиться в сон было так просто — прямо здесь, прямо стоя. В Подземелье он ведь делал это постоянно: засыпал в любое время и в любом месте.  
  
Но не сейчас. Сейчас он не мог. Он пришёл сюда, чтобы помочь Тори, а не дремать.  
  
Да и потом, последнее время у него всё равно не получалось спать. Он _мог бы_ обвинить в своей изнеможённости Рэда и Эджа: они наделали много шума этой ночью, но причина была не в них, он это прекрасно понимал. Казалось, каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза, его преследовали кошмары из прошлого. Повторения худших сбросов или детство в лаборатории. Слишком часто он просыпался от вида Гастера, медленно тянущего свои руки вверх по его бёдрам, впиваясь пальцами глубоко в его душу, нависая над ним, его дыхание обжигает его –  
  
Санс сжал ложку в руках что было сил и сделал несколько глубоких, успокаивающих вздохов. Зачем он возвращался к этому снова и снова, зачем мусолил былое ещё и днём? Одних бессонных ночей было и так достаточно. Каким-то образом последние несколько дней он с успехом избегал приступов, а такие мысли могли испортить эту хорошую тенденцию.  
  
И в его бессоннице не было никакой необъяснимой мистики. Самая что ни на есть реальная возможность повторения сбросов пугала его до смерти, даже хуже, он просто не мог сформулировать, насколько. Но никто вокруг этого не понимал. Им было не трудно объяснить, как это работает: всего лишь пара недель, повторяющаяся снова и снова до тошноты. Но действительно _прожить_ это всё было совсем другим делом.  
  
Даже Рэд не мог понять этого.  
  
Да, его двойник тоже прошёл через сбросы. Но, судя по всему, он не сталкивался со всем тем дерьмом, с чем пришлось столкнуться Сансу. Его версия Флауи казалась гораздо безобиднее, и Санс очень сомневался, что цветок пытал брата _Рэда_ до полусмерти во всех этих сбросах.  
  
Не говоря уже о том, что его двойнику не пришлось взаимодействовать с Фриск. Сколько раз Фриск (или Чара, что, в общем-то, совершенно не важно) перерезал всё Подземелье? И сколько раз Санс убивал ребёнка в Последнем коридоре? Только он испытал всё это, не Рэд. Рэд вообще не знал очень многого из всего, что познал Санс.  
  
Всё это были мелочи, да-да, он знал это, но… когда Рэд только появился здесь, Санс был счастлив, что нашёлся кто-то, кто сможет разделить его кошмарные воспоминания. Наконец-то кто-то _поймёт_ его. Но он ошибся. Даже тот же Санс, но из другого мира, не страдал так, как страдал он все эти долгие годы.  
  
Так что он и вправду был _совершенно_ один.  
  
Он глубоко вздохнул. Хорошо, что Рэд не пошёл с ним сегодня. Сансу правда нужен был перерыв, а не то он мог ляпнуть что-нибудь очень глупое. Рэд не был виноват. Ему просто нужно было немного отдохнуть от него.  
  
И к тому же было приятно провести немного времени с Ториэль, даже несмотря на её болезнь. Последнее время Санс пренебрегал ею, и по её текстовым сообщениям было очевидно — её это расстраивало. И, конечно, она была права. В последние месяцы он был ужасным любовником, причём для всех. Гриллби больше не отвечал на его сообщения. Папирус отказывался с ним спать. А от Рэда ему самому нужен был перерыв.  
  
Так что он был по-настоящему рад узнать, что Тори взяла сегодня выходной по случаю болезни. По крайней мере, он может попытаться помириться хотя бы с ней.  
  
Он проверил бульон и, убедившись, что он достаточно разогрелся, налил порцию в тарелку и направился в спальню. Ториэль сидела на своей кровати в очках для чтения и с книгой в руках. Завидев его, она тепло улыбнулась:  
  
— Ах, спасибо, Санс, — её голос выдавал общую слабость. — Можешь поставить его на тумбочку.  
  
Санс убрал тарелку, и Ториэль наклонилась к нему через матрас, чтобы нежно чмокнуть скелета в щёку.  
  
— Правда, Санс. Спасибо за то, что делаешь всё это, — сказала она, отстраняясь. — Тебе не стоило так утруждаться ради меня.  
  
— хех, не скажу, что я утруждался. папс сделал большую часть работы, — неловко улыбнулся Санс.  
  
Она отложила книгу туда же на тумбочку и слегка похлопала по месту рядом с собой, приглашая присоединиться к ней на кровати.  
  
Санс принял приглашение и уселся рядом.  
  
— И всё же не было нужды специально навещать меня. Тем более, что твои гости требуют не меньшего внимания, я уверена.  
  
— хах, они-то? да нет, они сами могут позаботиться о себе. к тому же я скучал по тебе, — он широко улыбнулся.  
  
Она ответила ему своей мягкой улыбкой и, положив руку на его плечи, притянула к себе:  
  
— Я тоже скучала. Как ты?  
  
— мм, ты знаешь меня. всегда расслаблен. а ты? как я понял из сообщений, ты была сильно занята в последнее время. как там твой сад?  
  
Ториэль улыбнулась ещё шире и начала воодушевлённо описывать, какие фрукты и овощи она посадила у школы. Пока она подробно рассказывала про вклад в этот сад каждого из её учеников, Санс облокотился на неё всем весом, упиваясь теплотой её тела. Это было именно то, чего он так хотел: расслабленный, ленивый день. Никаких обязанностей, никаких сбросов, никаких упрёков, никаких кошмаров. Просто отдыхать с Ториэль на её кровати, не волнуясь ни о чём на свете.  
  
Внезапно Санс заметил, что в комнате стало тихо. Он повернулся к Ториэль и встретился с её тревожным взглядом.  
  
— Ты выглядишь очень уставшим. Может быть, ты тоже заболеваешь?  
  
Не волноваться ни о чём на свете, говорите? Нет, такого просто не бывает.  
  
— хех, не переживай об этом, — он попытался выдать уверенную улыбку. — наши гости не давали мне спать всю ночь. ну ты знаешь, как _это_ бывает.  
  
Кажется, Ториэль это не убедило, она всё ещё хмурилась:  
  
— Не уверена, что знаю. Однако, если у тебя проблемы со сном или желание отдохнуть от остальных, пожалуйста, помни, что мой дом для тебя всегда открыт.  
  
— хех, скоро он и так будет открыт, — он подмигнул.  
  
Ториэль смутилась, но сдержалась от реакции:  
  
— Я серьёзно, Санс.  
  
Улыбка скелета чуть померкла, но он быстро пришёл в себя. Потянувшись к плечу Ториэль, он медленно провёл рукой по её мягкому меху на загривке вдоль шеи.  
  
— и я. смотри, а твоя шерсть уже _встала колом._  
  
Она замерла, прежде чем залиться истеричным смехом, который вскоре перешёл в удушливый кашель. Санс поглаживал её по спине всё время, пока приступ не прошёл.  
  
Наконец, когда дыхание Ториэль восстановилось, она прижалась носом к его черепу и вкрадчиво пробормотала:  
  
— Санс! Только не говори, твоя кость тоже _встала колом!_ Я же болею!  
  
— хех, и что же мне сказать? — он провёл рукой по её плечам, задерживаясь на лямках ночной рубашки. — твой мех просто наэлектризовывает меня.  
  
Она хихикнула, но уже не так энергично:  
  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? Выглядишь слишком измотанным.  
  
Санс провёл дорожку из поцелуев от её плеча к щеке. Зная, что ей это нравится, он протянул руку, чтобы почесать у неё за ушком. Она тихо застонала, лениво выгибая плечи.  
  
— тори, не беспокойся обо мне, — непринуждённо сказал он, продолжая поглаживать её чувствительное место. — мои кости всегда твёрдые, — он чуть приподнял её лицо за подбородок. — но если ты сама чувствуешь, что не в состоянии…  
  
— Нет, нет. Я просто хотела убедиться, что ты делаешь это не только ради меня.  
  
— конечно нет, — улыбнулся скелет. — ты, наверное, сильно соскучилась по мне, мм?  
  
Вместо ответа она коснулась его руки на своём лице и потянула её вниз, а затем резко откинула опешившего скелета на спину. Прежде чем он успел сориентироваться, Ториэль нависла над ним с хитрой улыбкой. Его душа бешено застучала в груди, когда он почувствовал, как лапы стянули его шорты до колен. Как только его таз остался без одежды, она, не теряя времени, приступила ласкать его лобковую арку.  
  
— ааах! я, ах, не думал, что ты… — запаниковал он. — то есть, я думал, что раз уж ты болеешь, то я возьму всё в свои руки.  
  
— И заберёшь всё веселье себе? — она хихикнула и подмигнула. — К тому же ты задолжал мне за то, что пропустил все наши запланированные встречи.  
  
— да, пожалуй.  
  
Санс выдал натянутый смешок, но чёрт, почему-то его душу стягивала мучительная тревога. Ториэль продолжила массировать его кости — её вторая рука уже двигалась по его позвоночнику. Мягкие волоски на её лапе щекотали его чувствительные позвонки, распространяя по всему телу приятную дрожь. И хотя он нетерпеливо подался навстречу её прикосновениям, тяжёлое чувство в груди слишком мешало ему расслабиться, капли пота проявились на его веках. Но Ториэль продолжала ровный темп как ни в чём не бывало.  
  
Он молча приказал себе успокоиться. Эти чувства были глупы и совершенно безосновательны. Это же был не Гастер. Просто секс. Секс с Тори. Весёлый, отличный секс с Тори. Ничего пугающего, ничего неприятного. Просто старый добрый –  
  
Он резко ахнул и выгнулся позвоночником, когда кончик когтя Тори подцепил его лобковую арку. Чёрт, это было приятно — правда приятно — но… но…  
  
Магия, скопившаяся у него внизу, вырвалась на свободу, сформировав эрекцию. Ториэль прекратила ласки и устроилась между его ног, коварно ухмыляясь. Эта пауза позволила Сансу немного отдышаться и вытереть пот со лба.  
  
С преднамеренной медлительностью она провела лапой по нижней стороне его члена, легко, еле касаясь плоти. Он дёрнулся вперёд от нестерпимой щекотки её меха. Всё было так мучительно.  
  
— Как насчёт того, чтобы начать с тебя, а потом уже я, м?  
  
Она просто дрочила ему. Он мог это вытерпеть. А потом очередь дойдёт до него, и всё будет под контролем, всё будет просто отлично.  
  
— д-да, конечно.  
  
Лапа Ториэль сжалась вокруг основания его члена и стала не спеша водить вверх и вниз. Санс изо всех сил держался, едва не крича, чтобы она остановилась. Его душа стучала так яростно, что готова была разорвать его грудную клетку вдребезги, а приятные щекотки сводили с ума в самом неприятном смысле. Скелет подался навстречу её движениям и сам отчаянно задвигал тазом, больше не сдерживаясь. Ему хотелось, чтобы это просто поскорее закончилось.  
  
Но как только Ториэль увидела его рвение, она сверкнула плутоватой усмешкой и отползла немного назад. Всё ещё держа его член в своей хватке, она стала опускать голову между его ног. И, когда она была уже почти у цели, её белые зубы сверкнули при свете магии.  
  
Зубы. Впивающиеся, прорывающиеся глубоко внутрь, откусывающие его магическую плоть. Нет, нет, нет.  
  
Задыхаясь, он оттолкнул её назад и вырвался из лап.  
  
— хааа, подожди секунду! — закричал он, невольно выдавая свой внутренний ужас. — давай, ээ… начнём с тебя, на самом деле. я просто, мм… — он попытался придумать каламбур, что-то, чтобы разрядить обстановку, но ничего не шло на ум.  
  
Она смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами:  
  
— Санс, что случилось? Я сделала тебе больно?  
  
— что? — прохрипел Санс и сразу прочистил горло, но это не сильно помогло. — нет, конечно. ты золото, тори. я просто, мм, хочу прошерстить тебя, — глупо закончил он.  
  
Ториэль протянула руку к его плечу и несильно сжала:  
  
— Не лги мне. Тебя что-то беспокоит.  
  
Санс вывернулся из её хватки и прижался спиной к спинке кровати:  
  
— в-всё в порядке. я просто хотел развлечься, вот и всё. н-не мог позволить тебе забрать всё веселье себе, хех.  
  
Он не хотел говорить ей, что происходит. То, что она знала, уже было достаточно глупо и унизительно, так что лишние подробности сделали бы только хуже. Они уже проходили это и смогли восстановить отношения только каким-то чудом. Но конечно, Тори была не виновата за свои зубы. Она не сделала ничего плохого.  
  
— Санс, — строго сказала она, — если ты сейчас же не скажешь мне, что происходит, то можешь уходить. Не нужно лгать мне.  
  
Санс смотрел на неё в ступоре. Его грудь вздымалась, и паника продолжала рвать душу. Он плохо справлялся с ультиматумами. И выливать всё это дерьмо на Тори снова было не лучшей идеей. Возможно, ему действительно просто стоило уйти.  
  
— ладно, — он спрыгнул с кровати, наспех натягивая штаны.  
  
Ториэль в ужасе схватила его за плечо:  
  
— Стой! Я не это имела в виду, я просто –  
  
Но Санс отмахнул её руку и телепортировался прежде, чем она успела закончить предложение, приземлившись в гостиной. Было тихо — никаких признаков того, что кто-то был дома. Он свалился на диван, сжимая грудную клетку, вдыхая и выдыхая, вдыхая и выдыхая.  
  
Всё закончилось. Он был в порядке. Никаких поводов для паники.  
  
У него и так с самого начала не было никаких поводов для паники.  
  
Он закрыл лицо руками и застонал от стыда. В чём, чёрт побери, была его проблема? Вероятно, он просто напугал Тори до смерти, и всё это случилось только из-за него. Она не заслужила такого обращения.  
  
Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, он вытащил телефон, чтобы позвонить ей. Ему нужно было извиниться, прямо сейчас. За весь тот пиздец, что ей пришлось перенести из-за него. И вот же чёрт, она ведь болеет. Это было просто ужасающе нечестно.  
  
Казалось, телефонные гудки шли бесконечно, но Ториэль всё никак не отвечала.  
  
Выругавшись себе под нос, Санс открыл текстовые сообщения. Нажав на последний контакт, он начал печатать длинное сообщение, извиняясь за всю свою тупоголовость последних недель. Но когда скелет уже был готов нажать «отправить», он понял, что печатал это сообщение вообще не Тори. Он в ступоре прочитал название контакта.  
  
Альфис?  
  
Последнее сообщение от неё было получено этим утром.  
  
* Привет, Санс! Эм… прости, если ты всё ещё на меня злишься. (ﾟωﾟ；) Ты имеешь на это полное право! Так что, если тебе нужно немного остыть, я понимаю! x_x Но я хотела спросить, ты устанавливал в лаборатории какие-нибудь камеры? Мы осматривали помещения с бригадой техобслуживания, и я просто хочу убедиться, что они не твои, прежде чем снять их.  
(๑•﹏•);  
  
Он уставился в экран, пытаясь разобраться во всём написанном. Она имела в виду камеры, которые они развешали по городу? Нет, в этом не было никакого смысла. Он отправил ей ответ:  
  
* нет, что ты имела в виду, когда писала «в лаборатории?»  
  
Он открыл чат с Ториэль, но не успел он набрать и пары слов, Альфис прислала новое сообщение:  
  
* Здесь в каждой комнате минимум по одной камере. (・へ・) Мы ещё не сняли их на случай, если они твои.  
  
* снимите их. кто нахрен установил их?  
  
* Как только мы их снимем, я постараюсь отследить сигнал. ^^;  
  
* спасибо, альфс. напиши мне сразу, когда что-то станет понятно.  
  
Он вздохнул, всё ещё смотря в телефон. Кто смог поставить в лаборатории незарегистрированные камеры? И _как?_ Никто, кроме Альфис, Рэда и его самого не были внутри уже целую вечность. Чёрт, даже уборщикам не разрешалось заходить внутрь — им самим всегда приходилось вытаскивать весь свой мусор в коридор. Санс не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз двери открывали какому-нибудь гостю. Из-за человеческих душ ограничение доступа стало первоочередной задачей. Особенно после того давнего взлома лаборатории журналистами.  
  
Стоп. Журналисты!  
  
Он снова разблокировал телефон и начал искать свои сообщения, когда совершенно внезапно в доме раздался пронзительный крик. Санс в ужасе вскочил с дивана, его телефон полетел в другой угол комнаты. Это был Рэд, и крик был таким, словно его двойник испытывал самую сильную боль в своей жизни. Без единой мысли в голове, Санс мгновенно телепортировался в отданную им когда-то спальню, готовый помочь Рэду, что бы там ни случилось.  
  
Он оказался в тусклой комнате, и теперь крик двойника слышался прямо за его спиной. Он был настолько громким, что в эту же секунду у Санса разболелась голова. Он обернулся, и время, казалось, остановилось.  
  
Рэд подпрыгивал вверх и вниз на коленях у Гастера (нет, нет, у Эджа), их тазовые кости соединялись ярко-красными светящимися гениталиями. Одна рука Эджа обвивала его шею и держала его голову запрокинутой так, чтобы он смотрел в потолок. Высокий скелет нависал над своим братом — череп над черепом. Его глаза были плотно закрыты, а лицо было искажено выражением абсолютного наслаждения, он двигался бёдрами в ровном темпе.  
  
Но внимание Санса привлёк объект у Эджа в зубах.  
  
Душа Рэда.  
  
Страшные образы вспыхнули у него в голове, не желая уходить прочь. Его душа вопила. Воспоминания о бесконечной агонии вытеснили из его сознания всё остальное. Гастер царапает, кусает, _насилует_ его душу.  
  
Он не мог двигаться. Ему нужно было сражаться. Но боже, он просто застрял. Застыл без движения, как и всегда. Он был так бесполезен. Почему он не мог ничего сделать?  
  
Бессвязный крик Рэда перешёл в какофонию наполовину сформированных слов:  
  
— н-нет! хва–! бо–! с-стоп! — голова Рэда наклонилась вперёд, в его глазницах была чернота. — т-тайм! тайм а–! тайм аут! тайм аут! ааааа!  
  
Вокруг Санса вспыхнула магия — он взывал к своим бластерам. Ему нужно было разнести это отвратительное чудовище в клочья, чтобы спасти Рэда. Он уже чувствовал знакомое напряжение в груди, и это значило, что магические конструкции уже обретали форму позади него.  
  
Нет, нет, нет. Ему надо было уходить. Это был не Гастер. Он лез не в свои дела. Рэду это нравилось, помнишь? Его мучительные крики были просто… просто у него в голове. Они были… они были…  
  
Прежде чем оружие полностью материализовалось, он телепортировался в другую спальню, споткнувшись при появлении о свои ноги. Он всё ещё слышал отчаянные вопли двойника через стену, и ему пришлось постараться, чтобы не вернуться. Его душа продолжала призывать бластеры, и теперь они окружали его, их пасти капали яркой циановой магией. У Санса ушли все силы на то, чтобы не дать им взорвать комнату ко всем чертям.  
  
Его душа не переставала стучать в груди. Напряжение мешало сосредоточиться на чём-либо другом, кроме подавления своей магии. Чёрт, он едва ли мог дышать. Скелет начал падать вперёд, его зрение затуманилось, и комната размылась перед глазами. Он потянулся к кровати, пытаясь остановить падение, но ухватиться не получилось. Его пальцы схватили одеяло, и он упал на пол. Подушка с кровати приземлилась куда-то рядом, с грохотом уронив что-то, чего Санс не мог видеть.  
  
Его лицо врезалось в пол, и он тщетно пытался ухватить ртом воздух, задыхаясь, запах грязного ковра заполнил его носовую полость. Ему нужно было не сойти с ума окончательно. Сконцентрироваться на чём-нибудь. На чём угодно.  
  
Но он не мог.  
  
Почему он не мог восстановить дыхание?  
  
Почему не мог выкинуть эти образы из головы?  
  
Это был не Гастер. Не было никакой опасности. Никто не трогал его душу. Он был один.  
   
Рядом с ним никого не было. Один. Пожалуйста, боже, он был один.  
  
Он слышал рыдания Рэда в соседней комнате.  
  
Нет, возможно, это он сам ревел у себя в голове.  
  
Одеяло упало сверху, накрыв его с головой, окутав целиком. Он тонул в нём. Он не мог дышать.  
  
Он не мог дышать.  
  
Не мог ды…  
  
Не мог…  
  
Н е  м о г…  
  
Н… м о…  
  
***  
  
Папирус не был рад. И это мягко сказано.  
  
Он шёл по грязной размытой дороге к их дому, сжимая кулаки. Уже наступила ночь, и последние полчаса под ногами было совсем ничего не видно.  
  
Он был вымотан — как физически, так и морально. И он знал, что от этого он злился. Но это было не важно! Он простоял несколько часов, дожидаясь, что Санс телепортирует его домой. Но ни Санс, ни Рэд не отвечали на его звонки! И когда он написал Андайн, та сказала, что тоже не может забрать его: какая-то встреча с Азгором по поводу угрозы безопасности или похожей чепухе.  
  
Так что когда он, наконец, перестал верить в чудо, он пошёл домой сам. Это заняло три часа. Три! Часа! Ему пришлось ловить машины весь путь от города. И всё потому, что Санс и Рэд решили, будто сегодня отличный день для полного игнорирования его. Снова!  
  
Может, они были заняты, развлекаясь друг с другом. Это было нормально, но почему они совсем забыли про него? Могли хотя бы ответить на сообщения!  
  
Он с силой толкнул входную дверь и прошёл внутрь дома. В гостиной работал телевизор — на экране танцевал Меттатон, выкрикивая как всегда уморительные комментарии о том о сём. Но Папируса это не волновало. Вместо этого он уставился на диван, где сидели Рэд и Эдж. Рэд устроился под одеялом, жадно поедая мороженое прямо из коробки. Эдж пристально смотрел в экран телевизора, хмурясь.  
  
Они просто смотрели телевизор?! Серьёзно?!  
  
Папирус прошёл в центр комнаты и встал перед экраном, закрывая обзор на шоу.  
  
— ЧЕМ ВЫ ЗАНИМАЕТЕСЬ? — требовательно спросил он у братьев.  
  
— эм, едим, — хрипло ответил Рэд и приподнял свою ложку.  
  
В отчаянии Папирус топнул ногой по полу:  
  
— ПОЧЕМУ ВЫ ИГНОРИРОВАЛИ МОИ ЗВОНКИ? Я ЧАСАМИ ПЫТАЛСЯ ДОЗВОНИТЬСЯ ДО ВАС С САНСОМ!  
  
Эдж сел ровно и нахмурился сильнее:  
  
— ХВАТИТ. ОРАТЬ. УСПОКОЙСЯ.  
  
В его голосе был намёк на угрозу, что разозлило Папируса ещё больше.  
  
Но прежде чем он смог возразить, Рэд издал громкий шмыгающий звук и отвлёк внимание на себя. Папирус вгляделся в его лицо: на щеках были явные следы от слёз. Рэд продолжал смотреть на коробку мороженого, но его зрачки заметно задрожали.  
  
— прости, — сдавленно пробормотал он Папирусу. — думаю, я оставил телефон наверху.  
  
Неистовый гнев внутри скелета быстро утих, пока он всё внимательнее приглядывался к обстановке в комнате. Братья сидели по разные стороны дивана: руки Эджа были сложены на груди, а плечи сильно напряжены. Его неспокойные глаза время от времени метались в сторону Рэда. А Рэд, казалось, избегал зрительного контакта со всеми вовсе.  
  
Напряжение в воздухе можно было пощупать.  
  
Теперь Папирус чувствовал себя глупо за свою вспышку гнева. Было очевидно, что что-то произошло, а он просто вломился в дом и опозорил сам себя.  
  
— ВСЁ… НОРМАЛЬНО? — спокойно сказал он, сводя пальцы в замок.  
  
Рэд снова всхлипнул, не отводя взгляда от своих колен:  
  
— да, нормально.  
  
Он отложил коробку мороженого на подушку и подобрал колени к груди. Вся злость на лице Эджа растворилась, сменившись беспокойством, когда он посмотрел на брата.  
  
— ТЫ УВЕРЕН? — снова спросил Папирус.  
  
Краснея, Рэд поднял на него глаза и коротко кивнул:  
  
— просто плохой день. ты знаешь, как это бывает, — он повернулся к Эджу и слабо улыбнулся. — но я уже чувствую себя лучше. босс хорошо позаботился обо мне.  
  
Его брат ответил ему улыбкой, хотя она совсем не выглядела непринуждённо. Он продолжал взволнованно потирать свои предплечья скрещенными руками.  
  
— ЭТО… ХОРОШО, — проговорил Папирус, хотя он никак не мог избавиться от дискомфорта. Он взглянул в сторону кухни — свет там был выключен. Наверху тоже не было никаких признаков активности.  
  
— А КТО-НИБУДЬ ИЗ ВАС ВИДЕЛ САНСА?  
  
Они помотали головами. Плохое предчувствие усилилось, в душу Папируса словно все глубже и глубже втыкали длинную иголку. Если Санса не было здесь, то где он был? Глаза скелета метнулись к двери их спальни.  
  
— ТОРИЭЛЬ СКАЗАЛА, ЧТО ОН УШЁЛ ОТ НЕЁ НЕСКОЛЬКО ЧАСОВ НАЗАД, — тревожно припомнил он. — ВОЗМОЖНО, ВЫ С НИМ ПРОСТО НЕ ПЕРЕСЕКЛИСЬ?  
  
Рэд поёрзал на месте, раскрасневшись сильнее:  
  
— очень даже возможно.  
  
Эдж проследил за взглядом двойника:  
  
— У НЕГО БЫЛ КОШМАРНЫЙ, УСТАЛЫЙ ВИД. ИЛИ ОН ВСЕГДА ТАК ВЫГЛЯДИТ?  
  
— босс, — раздражённо прервал его Рэд.  
  
— ЧТО? — Эдж бросил на него взгляд, но спустя мгновение его плечи немного расслабились.  
  
— это грубо, — проворчал он.  
  
— НО ЭТО ПРАВДА! ОН ВЫГЛЯДЕЛ ВКОНЕЦ ИЗМОТАННЫМ!  
  
Когда братья начали перепалку, напряжение между ними значительно уменьшилось. Но Папирус не мог избавиться от ощущения, что что-то здесь было не так. Оставив парочку пререкаться дальше, он пошёл к лестнице, беспокойство нарастало с каждым шагом. Если Санса не было наверху, то где он будет его искать? И как назло в его сознании всплывали такие яркие воспоминания о том самом дне, когда Санс сказал ему, что «уйдёт ненадолго». Но нет, нет, он бы не сделал этого. Только не сейчас, когда Папирус был с ним и готов был сделать для него всё, что угодно.  
  
Он вошёл в тёмную комнату, осматривая помещение в поисках знакомого силуэта. Но его брата там не было. На самом деле, кровать выглядела неубранной, хотя ему было трудно судить в почти полном отсутствии освещения. Он нажал на переключатель, включая свет. Одеяло и простыни свисали с кровати на пол. Каким-то образом подушка оказалась на тумбочке, вероятно, уронив лампу на стол с его коллекцией фигурок. Разбитое стекло и части игрушек были разбросаны по всему полу.  
  
Его беспокойство росло. Что случилось? Очевидно, кто-то был здесь, но почему они устроили такой беспорядок?  
  
Он прошёл дальше вглубь комнаты, чтобы изучить обстановку получше. Но, наступив на валяющееся на полу одеяло, он споткнулся о что-то твёрдое и чуть не рухнул вниз. Всё же удержав равновесие, он нагнулся и поднял одеяло, под которым лежало тело его брата.  
  
— САНС!  
  
Санса сотрясали сильные конвульсии, его кости громко стучали. Перевернув его на спину, Папирус увидел пустые глазницы.  
  
— О нет, о нет, о нет, — забормотал он шёпотом.  
  
Как долго он пролежал здесь так? Когда вернулся домой? Младший брат тряс старшего за плечи, снова и снова крича его имя, но тот не просыпался.  
  
Это было совсем не хорошо. Совсем, совсем не хорошо. Папирус даже не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз у его брата был приступ такой силы.  
  
Его охватила удушливая паника, но он с ней боролся. Скелет перенёс Санса на кровать и сам сел в изголовье, положив голову брата себе на колени. Он начал аккуратно водить пальцами по дрожащей грудной клетке, стараясь не навредить ему ещё сильнее. Теперь он чувствовал эти страшные конвульсии всеми своими костями.  
  
Опустив свой череп и прижавшись им к черепу брата, он прошептал:  
  
— Санс, проснись. Ты в безопасности. Я здесь, я с тобой, — он повторял эти слова снова и снова, молясь, чтобы его брат вернулся в сознание. В конце концов, его голос охрип, но он не мог остановиться. Не мог, пока Санс не проснётся, пока всё не будет хорошо.  
  
— Санс, проснись. Ты в безопасности. Я здесь, я с тобой. Санс, проснись. Ты в безопасности. Я здесь, я с тобой.  
  
К тому времени как дрожь его брата наконец-то начала ослабевать, спина Папируса ныла от того, как долго он просидел в неудобном положении.  И когда Санс стал проявлять первые признаки сознания, Папирус сжал его руку в своей:  
  
— Санс, как ты? — сказал он так мягко, как только мог. — Проснись, прошу тебя.  
  
Внезапно зрачки его брата вернулись, и он проснулся, задыхаясь и дрожа. Его рука мёртвой хваткой вцепилась в руку Папируса, а из левой глазными пошла дымка голубой магии. Он начал метаться глазами по комнате и ахнул, увидев Папируса:  
  
— бро? — прохрипел он слабым голосом.  
  
Папирус начал поглаживать его рёбра чуть увереннее, надеясь, что это поможет ему успокоиться.  
  
— Слава небесам, ты в порядке, — он судорожно выдохнул, чувствуя подступающие слёзы. Эмоции, скопившиеся в нём за эти несколько часов, угрожали взорваться и вырваться наружу, но он приказал себе держаться. Если Санс увидит его чрезмерную эмоциональность, это может вызвать ещё один приступ, и ни к чему хорошему это уж точно не приведёт.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
Санс сделал пару медленных вдохов:  
  
— прости, папирус, всего лишь глупый кошмар.  
  
— Кошмар? — он взглянул на осколки стекла и детали игрушек, разбросанные по всему полу. — Кошмар о чём?  
  
Тело его брата больше не сотрясали конвульсии, осталась лишь небольшая дрожь.  
  
— ох, это неважно, бро, — Санс расплылся в вымученной улыбке. — давай просто забудем.  
  
— Санс!  
  
Его брат вызволил свою руку из хватки Папируса и принял сидячее положение.  
  
С непринуждённым любопытством на лице, Санс повернулся к нему:  
  
— да?  
  
Что-то было не так. Он вёл себя слишком спокойно. Обычно Санс хотя бы позволял Папирусу успокоить себя после приступа. Но сейчас… Они что, настолько отдалились друг от друга?  
  
— Прошу, Санс, поговори со мной. Если кошмар так сильно подействовал на тебя –  
  
Санс вздохнул:  
  
— это просто кошмары, папирус. я вижу их постоянно, ты это знаешь, — он полез в карман и выругался себе под нос. — где мой телефон? мне надо на работу.  
  
— На работу? Санс, уже вечер!  
  
Его брат пожал плечами:  
  
— ничего, можно будет поторговать хот-догами ещё хотя бы несколько часов.  
  
Когда до Папируса дошли слова брата, его душа упала вниз. О нет.  
  
— Санс, — начал он, всеми силами пытаясь не выдать в голосе панику, — мы не в Подземелье, помнишь?  
  
Санс внезапно расхохотался, но заглянув в глаза младшему брату, немного опешил.  
  
— да, конечно. а где мы тогда? на луне?  
  
— Я серьёзно. Мы живём на Поверхности уже больше трёх лет.  
  
Судя по реакции Санса, для него это стало шокирующим откровением:  
  
— что?  
  
— Ты помнишь? Пару лет назад мы переехали в пригород Самого Нового Дома и теперь живём здесь, — он указал на окно, но на улице всё равно была кромешная тьма. — И ты работаешь в лаборатории с Рэдом и Альфис. И мы с тобой вместе.  
  
Боже, пожалуйста, пусть он вспомнит. Не дай ему забыть всё это.  
  
Проблеск осознания появился на лице его брата, и на какое-то время он просто замолчал, ошеломлённый происходящим. Но затем его грудь начала вздыматься вверх и вниз от резко начавшейся истерики. Папирус заключил его в объятия, пытаясь хоть как-то помочь.  
  
— папс, о боже, прости, я… я… я… не могу поверить… чёрт возьми…  
  
— Всё хорошо, Санс, — он крепко прижал его к груди, ласково гладя по спине. — Я с тобой.  
  
Он позволил брату плакать у него на руках, борясь с собственным страхом. У Санса уже _очень давно_ не было таких крупных панических атак. Все эти немногие приступы всегда были вызваны очень плохими вещами. Гастерными вещами.  
  
Понемногу плач утих, и Папирус чуть отодвинул Санса от своей промокшей груди так, чтобы они смогли посмотреть друг другу в глаза.  
  
— А теперь, что произошло?  
  
— пожалуйста, я не хочу говорить об этом, — Санс отвёл взгляд.  
  
— Санс, ты будешь чувствовать себя гораздо лучше, если расскажешь.  
  
— я правда, правда не хочу, — он бросил на Папируса печальный взгляд, полный искренней мольбы. — пожалуйста.  
  
Папирус вздохнул и снова обнял его:  
  
— Ты так сильно напугал меня.  
  
Он поцеловал брата в бок его черепа и сжал объятия сильнее. Санс продолжал дрожать, Папирус чувствовал это своим телом, жалость и раскаяние грызли его изнутри. Последние несколько дней были для них сущим кошмаром. И Папирус должен был предвидеть, что такое могло случиться. Если бы только он всё продумал. Как же глупо!  
  
Он углубился в размышления, придумывая так много способов, как можно было предотвратить произошедшее, но внезапно отвлёкся от мыслей, почувствовав лёгкую щекотку на своих шейных позвонках. Он посмотрел вниз — Санс ласково водил зубами по его шее. С резким вдохом Папирус схватил его за руки и оттолкнул со своих колен. Санс упал на матрас — испуганный и потрясённый.  
  
— _Что_ ты делаешь?!  
  
— я… я просто подумал, может быть, ты… я не знаю.  
  
— Сделаю _это? Сейчас?_ Нет!  
  
Санс посмотрел вниз на свои руки, его глазницы снова наполнились слезами.  
  
— бро, ты… — он сглотнул. — ты больше не любишь меня?  
  
— Конечно же я люблю тебя, Санс! Но я беспокоюсь о тебе! Я… я… — он обхватил свой череп с двух сторон. — Я не хочу заниматься этим, когда тебе так плохо!  
  
Санс всхлипнул:  
  
— почему нет? мне это нравится.  
  
— Что ж, а мне нет! Я чувствую, что ты словно… используешь меня. И это ужасно!  
  
— использую тебя? нет, папс, никогда в жизни!  
  
— Тогда почему мы должны заняться этим _сейчас?_  
  
— потому что… — он не поднимал взгляда, бормоча еле слышно. — это приятно.  
  
— _Мне_ это не приятно.  
  
Санс молча смотрел на свои колени, пока, наконец, не завыл от слёз:  
  
— я не знал. я думал, тебе всегда нравилось это. прости. мне так, так стыдно, папс, так, так стыдно.  
  
Папирус вздохнул. Теперь он чувствовал, насколько ему самому было плохо от переутомления.  
  
— Это не твоя вина, Санс. Во всём этом нужно винить только меня одного.  
  
— подожди, что? — Санс в ужасе поднял на него настороженный взгляд. — о чём ты?  
  
— Мне не стоило… склонять тебя к тому, что мы сделали, в тот день, когда ты чуть не погиб, — объяснил Папирус. — Ты остался лишь потому, что я переспал с тобой. Мне нельзя было делать этого!  
  
— папс, нет! — страх в глазах Санса лишь усилился. — всё было совсем не так!  
  
— Ты не сможешь обдурить меня, Санс.  
  
— я клянусь, бро. я… боже, я начал делать это задолго до того как мы… ну, знаешь, стали вместе.  
  
— Начал делать что? — Папирус был в ступоре.  
  
— ты знаешь, о чём я, — его лицо залилось синим. — использовать секс, чтобы пережить день. вот это всё.  
  
Папирус уставился на него:  
  
— Как давно?  
  
— не знаю. я плох в подсчёте времени, — он поморщился. — с тех пор как мы выбрались из лаборатории.  
  
Папирусу понадобилась секунда, чтобы свести всю информацию вместе.  
  
— С Гриллби?  
  
Санс кивнул:  
  
— так что не думай ни на секунду, что это всё твоя вина. только я один здесь ебанутый кретин.  
  
Папирус вздрогнул от неожиданного ругательства из уст брата, но ничего не сказал. Он просто смотрел, как Санс сидел в тишине и плакал. После нескольких минут молчания старший брат вытер лицо рукавом куртки и начал вставать с кровати:  
  
— я буду спать на диване сегодня. ты можешь разбудить меня… аа!  
  
Папирус схватил его за капюшон и притянул обратно к себе на колени.  
  
— Ты не будешь спать один сегодня. И ты расскажешь мне всё, что тебя сейчас беспокоит.  
  
— папс, я уже говорил тебе, я правда не –  
  
— Нет, ты расскажешь мне! Я, Великий Папирус, всегда был первоклассным слушателем! — он остановился на секунду, стараясь не выдать сдерживаемые эмоции. — И… потому что я очень боюсь, Санс.  
  
— боишься чего? — Санс осторожно заглянул ему в глаза.  
  
— Что потеряю тебя, — Папирус зажмурился и прижал брата к груди сильнее. — Санс, я не могу потерять тебя. Ты единственный, кому на меня не наплевать.  
  
И когда эти слова прозвучали вслух, внутри него как будто прорвало плотину, и накопленные эмоции смели всё на своём пути. В один момент он полностью контролировал себя, а в другой — рухнул на спину в настоящей истерике.  
  
Он знал, что это была чистая правда. Никому не было до него никакого дела. Каждый раз, когда он пытался подружиться с кем-либо, те лишь смеялись у него за спиной, насмехаясь над его странностями. И те единицы, с которыми он _был_ близок, были не многим лучше. У Андайн больше не было на него времени. Рэд не любил его. К тому же он был слишком занят налаживанием отношений со своим собственным Папирусом. Или же развлечениями с Сансом.  
  
Санс посмотрел брату в лицо и обхватил его череп обеими руками, сводя их лбы вместе:  
  
— папирус, я не единственный, кому на тебя не наплевать.  
  
— Санс, — проскулил младший брат.  
  
— нет. папс. я не желаю этого слышать. как ты можешь думать, что монстрам не нравится такой крутой парень, как ты? ты всегда стараешься сделать нас всех счастливее, ты помогаешь всем знакомым и незнакомым. нет ничего, что было бы тебе не под силу. и все любят тебя за это.  
  
— Это не правда! — Папирус захлебнулся удушливым всхлипом.  
  
— это правда. как ты думаешь, почему столько народу пришло на твой день рождения? ты для них что-то значишь, папс, — он поцеловал брата в лоб. — и ты прав, я тоже беспокоюсь о тебе. и ты никогда меня не потеряешь. я _обещаю._  
  
Папирус обнял его, дрожа от переполняющих его слёз. Санс успокаивающе гладил его плечи вверх и вниз в размеренном ритме.  
  
— в последнее время я вёл себя ужасно по отношению к тебе, бро. я исправлюсь, — он поцеловал его в бок черепа.  
  
Братья лежали в объятиях друг друга на неубранной кровати ещё несколько минут, выплакивая всё, что скопилось у них на душе. Когда слёзы иссякли, Папирус протёр глаза руками в перчатках и посмотрел на Санса:  
  
— Я прошу тебя, расскажи мне всё, что случилось сегодня. Я хочу помочь тебе. И чтобы ты помог мне.  
  
Санс неотрывно смотрел ему в глаза, его зрачки на секунду померкли, но он кивнул:  
  
— что угодно для тебя.  
  
Плечи Папируса упали от облегчения.  
  
— но сначала ты должен будешь мне кое-что сказать.  
  
— Что угодно.  
  
— как так вышло, что в моей жизни оказался кто-то настолько удивительный?  
  
Папирус издал сдавленный смешок:  
  
— Потому что у меня всегда был ты, Санс.


	32. Это всего лишь царапина!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дополнительные теги для этой главы: секс душами, кусание, экто-гениталии, незначительное связывание, проникновение, секс зашёл не туда, использование стоп-слова, болезненный секс, физическая борьба.

**3**  
  
НСЁЖГ ЕУЗЖЛХЗОЛ КГУГЙГБХ ХГНЦБ СДЫЛУРЦБ СДОГФХЯ, ХСОЯНС ЁУЦДГВ ФЛОГ ФТСФСДРГ ТСОРСФХЯБ ЛШ ЦРЛЪХСЙЛХЯ.

  
Эдж обвил рукой шею Рэда, продолжая толкаться в него резкими отрывистыми толчками. Он сильно надавил на центр души языком, вызывая у брата гортанные стоны и заставляя его туже сжиматься вокруг массивного члена. С каждым новым ударом связанные руки его брата царапали кости высокого скелета, тщетно пытаясь ухватиться за его рёбра.  
  
Он увёл язык от души и прошептал, опаляя орган горячим дыханием:  
  
— Тебе нравится? Нравится, когда я делаю это языком?  
  
— д-да! — задохнулся Рэд, не успев перевести дыхание.  
  
Эдж вернулся к ласкам, скользя кончиком магического языка по влажной и гибкой поверхности души, и его брат одобрительно выдохнул в голос.  
  
Невероятно, как много соков мог произвести этот маленький орган. Рэд практически тонул в собственной слюне, и все руки Эджа были пропитаны липкой светящейся красной жидкостью от нескольких оргазмов, до которых он уже довёл своего брата. Его травмированные пястные кости щипало от жидкости, но он старался не думать о боли, полностью сосредоточившись на наслаждении от теснейшей связи с братом.  
  
Рэд всё больше и больше терял контроль над собой, и их контакт становился всё сильнее. Даже сейчас, когда стенки его старшего брата плотно обхватывали всю длину его члена, каждое движение языка, ласкающего душу, затмевало любое обычное плотское удовольствие. Его разум и сам затуманивался смесью похоти и экстаза, но головокружительные ощущения, которые испытывал в этот момент его брат, доводили его до беспамятства. Это чувство было непохоже ни на что, что он испытывал когда-либо прежде. Эдж ужасно не хотел, чтобы оно заканчивалось.  
  
Но конец был неизбежно близок. Скелет был слишком вымотан после последней ночи, чтобы продержаться долго, и этим утром он и так уже довёл себя до предела возможностей. Каждый из оргазмов его брата сопровождался вспышкой ослепляющей эйфории, которую чувствовали они оба. Эджу не хватало воздуха, чтобы справиться со всеми ощущениями, он приближался к самому краю уже столько раз, но каждый раз перед самым моментом бросал душу брата на кровать, чтобы удержать себя в руках. Ему хотелось задержать свою кульминацию до тех пор, пока он не израсходуется без остатка, и они оба будут полностью удовлетворены на этот день.  
  
И он знал, что этот момент настанет очень скоро.  
  
Он зарылся языком в податливый орган, движения внизу стали резкими. Его брат корчился у него на коленях, его душа вибрировала о рот Эджа мощнейшей энергией. Гудящее удовольствие пульсировало через все кости высокого скелета, дурманя почти до бессознательного бреда. Он был так близко, так близко, так близко…  
  
Но нужно было убедиться, что Рэд кончит вместе с ним.  
  
С громким чмоком он вытащил язык из складок души и наклонился так, чтобы его лицо оказалось на одном уровне с лицом брата. Рукой он приподнял череп Рэда, мигающие зрачки посмотрели ему в глаза.  
  
— Давай сделаем это ещё приятнее, — промурлыкал он брату.  
  
Убедившись, что Рэд смотрит на него, он поднёс дрожащую душу ко рту и сильно укусил.  
  
На мгновение он мог сосредоточиться только на том, как легко орган сплющился меж его острых зубов. Душа оказалась гораздо мягче, чем он ожидал.  
  
А потом его пронзила душераздирающая, невыносимая агония, снесшая разом всё удовольствие, что в нём накопилось.  
  
Эдж зажмурился и рефлекторно сжал зубы, пытаясь бороться с болью. Он не мог остановить это. Он застыл, не в силах пошевелиться. В одну секунду он стал беспомощным, совершенно бесполезным. Его разум словно отделился от тела, и он едва ли осознавал, что дёргается вперёд, назад, во всех направлениях, крича от ужаса в своей голове. Ему нужно было выбраться, но он не мог сделать вообще ничего. Громкие, беспорядочные вопли заполнили весь его череп, сокрушая всё остальное.  
  
Ему нужно… было… что-то сделать. Хоть что-нибудь. Что угодно, чтобы прекратить это. Он никогда не умел терпеть боль. Она всегда была для него слишком сильна.  
  
Что-то с силой схватило его за челюсть сбоку, и он резко вдохнул, душа выпала изо рта. Бесконечные крики начали обретать форму, и теперь Эдж расслышал, что они принадлежали его брату.  
  
— тайм аут, тайм аут, тайм аут!  
  
Его глаза распахнулись, чтобы увидеть в нескольких сантиметрах быстро приближающийся кулак Рэда. В глазах потемнело, и скелет упал назад на кровать, высвобождая брата из объятий. Волны ужаса текли через него, пока он пытался хватать ртом воздух и брыкался на кровати, но прежде чем он успел сесть, его брат набросился на него, хватаясь за нижние рёбра. Из его глаза струилась красная дымка.  
  
— отдай мне её! отдай мне её _сейчас же!_  
  
Рэд кричал ещё что-то и бил его, усиливая боль и загоняя в ловушку. Разум Эджа пытался разобрать слова, но страх и боль были слишком сильны. Он не знал, как это остановить.  
  
— САНС, ХВАТИТ! Я НЕ ПОНИ –  
  
Воздух затрещал от разъярённой магии, и Эдж дёрнулся, когда электрические разряды прошли через его левую руку. Пока он отходил от шока, за плечом его брата магия обрела форму. Изящные кости сформировались в подобие устрашающего собачьего черепа с заострённым гребнем и зияющим ртом, полным острых зубов. Низкий гул магии наполнил комнату и вибрации проникли куда-то очень глубоко в высокого скелета. Последний раз, когда он видел бластеры брата со всей их холодной яростью, был, казалось, вечность назад. С ними шутки были плохи, и после своего первого убийства брат больше не решался их использовать.  
  
Эдж никогда не думал, что сам будет смотреть в дуло одному из этих созданий.  
  
Пасть магического существа начала светиться красным, и руку Эджа пронзило ещё больше разрядов.  
  
— С-САНС, Н-НЕТ! Н-НЕ НАДО, Я ПРОШУ –  
  
Рэд схватил его за грудки и притянул к себе так, что их лица оказались на расстоянии нескольких сантиметров. Эдж смотрел в его пустые глазницы, гул в комнате нарастал.  
  
— в е р н и   м н е   д у ш у  с е й ч а с   ж е.  
  
И с резким вдохом Эдж наконец-то разобрал слова. Ёбаная душа. Извиваясь в хватке брата, он всё ещё держал её, выдавливая из неё жизнь. Ужас, боль и треск магической энергии — всё это бесконечно текло через их связь.  
  
Его кости неистово стучали, но, сделав усилие над собой, он положил душу Рэду на колени. Как только орган покинул его руку, Эдж вздохнул от неожиданности — все бушующие в нём эмоции рассыпались во мгновение ока. Его разум внезапно прояснился, и ужас отступил. Облегчение разлилось по его истощённой душе.  
  
Его брат схватил свою душу и прижал её к груди, зажмурившись. Комната наполнилась диссонирующим хором бессловесных воплей, Рэд упал всем весом на его грудную клетку, а бластер позади него рассыпался на кусочки бесформенной магии, которые рассеялись в небытие, не успев долететь до пола.  
  
Эдж лежал, наблюдая, как его брат, дрожа всем телом, рыдал в беспамятстве. Весь ужас от осознания, что только что произошло, настиг скелета только сейчас.  
  
— САНС, ТЫ В ПОРЯДКЕ? — выдавил он, садясь и протягивая руки, чтобы заключить Рэда в объятия. — О БОЖЕ, МНЕ ТАК СТЫДНО, ПРОСТИ МЕНЯ, Я НЕ ХОТЕЛ –  
  
Рэд забился в его руках, и тот сразу отпустил его, позволив старшему брату вырваться с его колен и зарыться под одеяло. Из дрожащего клубка плотной ткани стали доноситься глубокие всхлипы. Эдж мягко провёл рукой по изгибам тела его брата, пытаясь его успокоить:  
  
— САНС, ВСЁ ХОРО –  
  
— _не трогай меня!_ — Эдж одёрнул руку, яд в голосе Рэда выдавал абсолютную серьёзность. — убирайся!  
  
— ПРОШУ, Я ПРОСТО ПЫТАЮСЬ –  
  
— убирайся! — повторил тот через всхлипы. — убирайся _сейчас же!_  
  
Эдж не отводил от него взгляда и не двигался ни на дюйм. Оставить брата в таком состоянии казалось ему далеко не лучшей идеей. Они же пообещали друг другу не доводить их отношения до той стадии, которую им уже пришлось пережить. Так что ему нужно было успокоить его любой ценой — его чувство долга и верности никак не позволили бы ему сделать иначе. Он хотел выполнить клятву, хотел позаботиться о брате, как тот того заслуживал, обнять его, удостовериться, что с ним всё будет в порядке. Он не хотел снова всё испортить.  
  
— Братик, я просто хочу помочь, — еле слышно прошептал он.  
  
Рэд высунул из-под одеяла дрожащую руку и указал на дверь:  
  
— а я просто хочу, чтобы ты ушёл! так что _проваливай!_  
  
Рука снова скрылась под одеялом, и душу Эджа пронзила боль. Его брат снова боялся его, и он даже не мог ничего с этим поделать. Он хотел закричать во всю глотку, чтобы образумить Рэда. Он же просто хотел сделать как лучше!  
  
Но вместо этого скелет проглотил злость и пробормотал:  
  
— Хорошо, — его грудь разрывала огненная обида. Сделав глубокий вдох, он добавил. — Прости.  
  
В следующую секунду он уже бежал из комнаты, громко захлопнув за собой дверь. Он спустился вниз и почти с разбега бросился на диван, слегка подпрыгнув на мягких подушках, и взревел от гнева.  
  
Каким же он был болваном! С чего он решил, что кусать _душу_ брата будет отличной идеей? Ну конечно же нет: любое прикосновение, любое лёгкое поглаживание и ласки языком были настолько ощутимы, что чуть не свели их обоих с ума. Так что его зубы никак не могли принести чего-то, кроме боли.  
  
Почему он вообще согласился на это? Души не предназначались для того, чтобы их трогали! В них сосредотачивалась жизнь монстра. Это же не какой-то там магический отросток, который можно было бы использовать для чего угодно. Когда Рэд предложил это, ему нужно было прислушаться к инстинктам и отказаться от этой затеи. Что-то плохое произошло бы неизбежно!  
  
И как он мог быть так глуп? Эдж с силой ударил обоими кулаками по своему лбу, травмированная рука отдалась болью. С тяжёлым вздохом скелет раскрыл ладонь перед собой, на фалангах ещё осталась красноватая жидкость. Ещё одно напоминание о том, как нелогично он поступал каждый раз, когда дело касалось его брата. Слова Капитана Андайн отозвались эхом у него в голове:  
  
_Ха! Так и пытаешься до самого конца защитить этот кусок дерьма, которого ты называешь своим братом? Пусть это будет уроком для вас всех —  мне **нельзя** врать. Я не терплю предательства ни от кого._  
  
В качестве наказания за ложь об исчезновении его брата, она отняла у него пальцы. Но не сразу. Нет, она ждала, пока королевство не пало. Пока Эдж и его отряд не уничтожили королевскую семью. И именно в тот момент, когда он позволил себе понадеяться на хоть какое-то признание за свою роль в перевороте, она вывела его перед всей Гвардией и воспользовалась им в качестве демонстрации.  
  
Она сказала, что он отделался легко. Что любому другому пришлось бы куда хуже. Что лишь за его преданность она смилостивилась над ним.  
  
И скорее всего, она говорила правду. Эдж действительно стал её самым ценным солдатом. Тогда он ещё мог контролировать свои эмоции и магию, и в этом ему не было равных. Кроме того он всегда был фаворитом капитана. Так что да, если бы на его месте оказался кто-то другой, трудно представить, что стало бы с ним.  
  
Вот только остальной части Королевской Гвардии это очень не понравилось. Совершенно не понравилось. На следующую же ночь после прилюдного наказания по отряду пошёл мятежный ропот. Если _любимчик_ капитана пал жертвой подобного, то что же случится в следующий раз, когда она потеряет самообладание?  
  
В конечном итоге это и привело её к гибели.  
  
Но в одном капитан была права: если в деле был замешан его брат, Эдж никогда не мыслил рационально. Иначе с чего бы сегодня утром он сдался так быстро?  
  
Внезапный хлопок напугал его и оборвал мысль. Его брат материализовался в комнате, всё ещё завёрнутый в одеяло, и, пошатываясь, сразу же направился на кухню.  
  
— САНС!  
  
Рэд оглянулся через плечо, и Эдж мельком увидел его заплаканное лицо, прежде чем тот исчез из виду за стеной.  
  
Эдж замер. Было ли это приглашением пройти вместе с ним на кухню или язвительным оскорблением? Сейчас ему хотелось хотя бы просто не сделать ещё хуже каким-нибудь неверным шагом.  
  
Но Рэд ведь телепортировался в гостиную. Если бы он не хотел, чтобы Эдж знал, где он, он мог сразу оказаться на кухне. Так что, скорее всего, его брат желал его компании.  
  
Когда он уже хотел соскочить со своего места, Рэд вышел их кухни со стаканом воды в руках. Без единого слова он сел в самый дальний угол дивана и стал пить воду гигантскими глотками. Он всё ещё плакал, но его дыхание уже выровнялось, слёзы просто продолжали течь сами собой.  
  
— КАК ТЫ? — душу Эджа не переставала мучить тревога. — КАКИМ ЖЕ Я БЫЛ ИДИОТОМ. НЕ МОГУ ПОВЕРИТЬ –  
  
— включи телек, — бесцветным голосом перебил его брат.  
  
Эдж раздражённо вздохнул:  
  
— Я ДУМАЛ, ТЫ ХОТЕЛ, ЧТОБЫ Я ВСЕГДА УДОСТОВЕРЯЛСЯ, ЧТО С ТОБОЙ ВСЁ ХОРОШО.  
  
Его брат проигнорировал его и потянулся к пульту на диване между ними. Но Эдж перехватил пульт и включил телевизор сам.  
  
На экране замелькали кадры с местным Меттатоном — розовым и явно менее смертоносным. Робот вёл какое-то игровое шоу или что-то в этом роде. И хотя в их родной вселенной что-либо, связанное с МТТ, уже давно нельзя было увидеть по телевизору, да и формат привычных ему шоу слишком отличался от того, что он наблюдал здесь, Эдж всё равно почувствовал приятную ностальгию. Ещё до того, как началась вся эта неразбериха, они с братом время от времени усаживались вместе и надрывали животы от смеха, наблюдая за несчастными монстрами, которым пришлось участвовать в забавах Меттатона.  
  
Но тогда он мог сосредоточить всю свою энергию на программе. Сейчас же единственное, о чём он мог думать, были всхлипы брата — это изводило так, что ему хотелось лезть на стену. Его грудь стягивало каждый раз, когда он бросал на него взгляд и видел заплаканное лицо. Почему Рэд был таким упрямым? Эдж мог бы успокоить его, выполнив тем самым обещание, но вместо этого его брат лишь продолжал его мучить. Видимо, так он решил наказать его за произошедший кошмар.  
  
Они сидели так несколько часов, смотря программу за программой и не говоря ни слова. Ощущение неловкости висело в воздухе, не спадая ни на минуту. В конце концов день сменился ночью, и когда Алкогольная Олимпиада с Меттатоном подошла к концу, Рэд неожиданно встал со своего места. Он что, собирался оставить Эджа одного со своим гневом и мрачными мыслями? Но его брат лишь сходил до кухни и вернулся оттуда с коробкой мороженого.  
  
Эдж презрительно посмотрел на большой контейнер:  
  
— ТЫ ЖЕ НЕ СОБИРАЕШЬСЯ ЕСТЬ ЭТО БЕЗ СВОЕЙ ТАРЕЛКИ?  
  
Рэд ответил ему сердитым взглядом, погрузил ложку в коробку и зачерпнул столько мороженого, сколько смог. Эдж в ужасе наблюдал, как он тянет полную ложку ко рту, но спор сейчас не стоил того, их отношения были и без того на грани. Так что младший брат попытался снова сосредоточиться на экране телевизора. Но каждый раз, когда зубы Рэда громко царапали металл, его разум кричал от злости. Он сложил руки на груди и впился пальцами в свои кости, борясь с эмоциями. Каждое чавканье и стук зубов неумолимо приближал его к _убийству._  
  
Когда он уже готов был сорваться и указать Рэду, куда ему стоило засунуть эту ложку, входная дверь резко распахнулась. Эдж обернулся — в дом зашёл Папирус и, судя по его сжатым кулакам и недовольному виду, он был рассержен. Быстро повернувшись обратно к телевизору, Эдж начал пристально смотреть в экран, будто ничего другого на свете его не интересовало. Но он отлично чувствовал, как по его вискам стекают капли пота.  
  
Если Папирус заметит, что братья были в ссоре, попытается ли он забрать у него Рэда? Эдж не хотел, чтобы его брат уходил — он ненавидел оставаться в одиночестве, к тому же двое других скелетов могли просто вышвырнуть его из своего дома, если бы они узнали, что он только что наделал. Заботиться о Рэде была его обязанность и только его, так что он не позволит им так просто лишить его этого права.  
  
Пока он пялился в телевизор, обдумывая план действий на случай, если Рэд уйдёт, Папирус встал прямо перед диваном и упёр руки в бока.  
  
— ЧЕМ ВЫ ЗАНИМАЕТЕСЬ? — рявкнул на них двойник.  
  
Эдж попытался быстро придумать, что ответить, чтобы он скорее ушёл, но брат опередил его:  
  
— эм, едим.  
  
Папирус топнул ногой по полу, и шок Эджа от столь резких движений быстро перерос в чистый гнев. Его брат был не в том состоянии, чтобы терпеть такое инфантильное поведение. Что за херню творил Папирус?  
  
— ПОЧЕМУ ВЫ ИГНОРИРОВАЛИ МОИ ЗВОНКИ? — резкий тон пронзил душу Эджа, и он еле сдержался, чтобы самому не закричать на двойника. — Я ЧАСАМИ ПЫТАЛСЯ ДОЗВОНИТЬСЯ ДО ВАС С САНСОМ!  
  
Эдж выпрямился и, изо всех стараясь не выдавать свою ярость, проговорил:  
  
— ХВАТИТ. ОРАТЬ. УСПОКОЙСЯ.  
  
Если _он_ мог держать себя в руках и не накричать на Рэда, то мог и Папирус. И если его двойник не одумается, ему придётся заставить его. Силой, если это будет необходимо. Ни Рэд, ни он сам сейчас не были готовы выслушивать истерики в свой адрес.  
  
Однако, похоже, Папирус только сильнее разозлился и открыл рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но в тот момент Рэд громко всхлипнул. Эдж бросил на него взгляд, и его душа провалилась вниз — тот выглядел совершенно опустошённым и подавленным. В его выражении лица не было ничего от привычного огня и нахальства, он растерянно отводил взгляд от обоих скелетов.  
  
— прости, — сдавленно пробормотал его брат, не поднимая взгляда с собственных колен. — думаю, я оставил телефон наверху.  
  
Теперь взгляд Эджа метался между ними обоими, его грудь постепенно сжимало чувство вины. Рэд всё ещё не поднимал глазниц, Папирус же продолжал смотреть прямо на него, но злоба в его взгляде уступала теперь беспокойству.  
  
Папирус свёл пальцы в замок перед собой и спросил куда более сдержанным тоном:  
  
— ВСЁ… НОРМАЛЬНО?  
  
Рэд снова всхлипнул, не отводя взгляда от своих колен:  
  
— да, нормально.  
  
Он отложил коробку мороженого на подушку и подобрал колени к груди. Весь гнев внутри Эджа окончательно испарился, стоило ему снова посмотреть на брата. Ему хотелось лишь обнять его и защитить от всего остального мира.  
  
— ТЫ УВЕРЕН? — настаивал Папирус. Душа Эджа забилась в страхе.  
  
Краснея, Рэд поднял взгляд и коротко кивнул:  
  
— просто плохой день. ты знаешь, как это бывает, — он повернулся к брату и слабо улыбнулся. — но я уже чувствую себя лучше. босс хорошо позаботился обо мне.  
  
Эдж ответил ему своей натянутой улыбкой. Что он сделал, чтобы помочь? Он лишь сидел на диване бесполезной кучкой костей, не предпринимая абсолютно ничего. Он рассеянно потёр руки, пытаясь понять, что Рэд задумал. Пытался избежать утешения Папируса так же, как избегал младшего брата? Что ж, если так, то по крайней мере другой скелет не одержал над ним победу.  
  
— ЭТО… ХОРОШО, — Папирус украдкой посмотрел в сторону кухни и спешно спросил. — А КТО-НИБУДЬ ИЗ ВАС ВИДЕЛ САНСА?  
  
Эдж помотал головой. К счастью, другого Санса он не видел. Скелет не был уверен, что его душа смогла бы выдержать ещё больше напряжения.  
  
Папирус обернулся и посмотрел на второй этаж:  
  
— ТОРИЭЛЬ СКАЗАЛА, ЧТО ОН УШЁЛ ОТ НЕЁ НЕСКОЛЬКО ЧАСОВ НАЗАД, — тревожно сказал он. — ВОЗМОЖНО, ВЫ С НИМ ПРОСТО НЕ ПЕРЕСЕКЛИСЬ?  
  
— очень даже возможно.  
  
Эдж проследил за взглядом двойника:  
  
— У НЕГО БЫЛ КОШМАРНЫЙ, УСТАЛЫЙ ВИД. ИЛИ ОН ВСЕГДА ТАК ВЫГЛЯДИТ?  
  
— босс, — раздражённо прервал его Рэд, хотя Эдж узнал его шуточный тон. Казалось, его брат пытался помириться. Скелет едва сдержал вздох облегчения.  
  
— ЧТО? — ответил он с притворным непониманием.  
  
— это грубо!  
  
— НО ЭТО ПРАВДА! ОН ВЫГЛЯДЕЛ ВКОНЕЦ ИЗМОТАННЫМ!  
  
— но это не значит, что стоит так прямо об этом говорить. ведёшь себя как полный грубиян.  
  
— КТО БЫ ГОВОРИЛ! — он кивнул в сторону контейнера с мороженым, лежащего между ними на диване. — ЕСТЬ ПРЯМО ТАК, БЕЗ СООТВЕТСТВУЮЩЕЙ ПОСУДЫ И ОТДЕЛЬНОЙ ПОРЦИИ, ДА ЭТО КТО ЕЩЁ ЗДЕСЬ ГРУБИЯН.  
  
— а какая разница?  
  
— ЭТО НЕГИГИЕНИЧНО! — пожал плечами Эдж.  
  
— пфф, ну да, разумеется.  
  
— ЭТО ПРАВДА! ЗНАЕШЬ, СКОЛЬКО ТАМ МИКРОБОВ?  
  
— микробов? каких ещё микробов?  
  
— МАГИЧЕСКИХ МИКРОБОВ, КОНЕЧНО ЖЕ!  
  
— ты мне сейчас просто пудришь мозги, бро, — вздохнул Рэд.  
  
— НИ В КОЕМ СЛУЧАЕ! Я УВЕРЕН, ЧТО И ПАПИРУС… — он повернулся в сторону экрана, который должен был загораживать собой Папирус, но скелета нигде не было. — СМОЖЕТ… ЭЭЭ… ОБЪЯСНИТЬ?  
  
— хех, ага, наверняка, — из его голоса резко пропала вся легкость.  
  
Теперь, когда Папирус ушёл, комната снова наполнилась тревожной энергией, а все беззаботные шутки мгновенно исчерпали себя. Его брат снова опустил взгляд на колени и поддался своей старой привычке теребить ладони, громко щёлкая суставами. Сделав глубокий вздох и понадеявшись, что на этот раз брат услышит его, Эдж нарушил тишину:  
  
— Я надеюсь… с тобой всё хорошо?  
  
Рэд прекратил заламывать руки, его челюсть напряглась:  
  
— ага. извини.  
  
— Извини? За что? Это я был полным кретином, когда укусил тебя, — он стукнул себя по лбу и покачал головой. — Я должен был подумать, прежде чем делать такое. Или спросить. Или хотя бы что-то! Не знаю, чем я ду –  
  
— прекрати, — Рэд шмыгнул, и Эдж увидел, как по его лицу снова катятся слёзы. — я должен был дать тебе остаться. тебе ведь тоже было больно, да? — он отвёл взгляд. — прости меня.  
  
Кости его брата снова дрожали с характерным звуком, и он сжимал челюсть так, словно вот-вот готов был пуститься в горькие рыдания. Эдж убрал коробку с мороженым на пол и придвинулся к Рэду, беря его на руки.  
  
— Да, это было больно. Очень, — тихо признал Эдж, прижимая брата к груди крепче. — Но не так больно, как невозможность должным образом извиниться перед тобой.  
  
Рэд зарылся лицом у младшего брата на груди:  
  
— прости. мне просто нужно было немного времени или… или… или что-то, — его слова было трудно разобрать.  
  
Эдж гладил его по спине:  
  
— Я просто хотел, чтобы ты сказал мне об этом. А ты только продолжал кричать и бить меня.  
  
— знаю. я просто… перепугался. ты не представляешь, как всё до сих пор болит.  
  
Эдж сжал ткань куртки брата в ладони:  
  
— Ты уверен, что с тобой всё будет хорошо? Может быть, нам стоит обратиться к лекарю?  
  
Рэд помотал головой:  
  
— всё нормально. думаю. мне просто… надо отдохнуть.  
  
— Санс, я не хочу оставлять это на волю случая. Если твоя душа повреждена, то чёрт с ним со шрамом. Его всё равно никто не сможет увидеть.  
  
Рэд поднял на него заплаканные глаза:  
  
— мне всё равно на чёртов шрам. просто не вижу смысла обращаться к кому-то, — он залился краской и спешно продолжил. — я в порядке, и всё возвращается на круги своя. не надо никого обременять подобным.  
  
Эдж проворчал себе под нос, продолжая увлечённо массажировать спину брата.  
  
— ну хватит тебе, босс. если что-то пойдёт не так, мы обратимся к доктору. обещаю, — он снова всхлипнул. — а теперь, как _ты?_ — он поднял руку к его лицу, увлекая Эджа посмотреть ему в глаза. — я чувствовал, как страшно тебе было… и я знаю, что в тот момент ты чувствовал всё то же, что и я.  
  
— Не важно, что чувствовал я.  
  
— да блять, прекрати уже быть таким, — парировал Рэд всё ещё ласковым голосом. — мы оба напугались до смерти, просто признай это.  
  
Эдж уже хотел было начать спор, но, одумавшись, лишь сделал глубокий вздох. Тяжесть спала с его плеч.  
  
— Да, я испугался. Но не просто из-за боли, — его лицо окатило жаром. — Страшнее всего было, когда я спустился сюда вниз. Я боялся, что ты снова возненавидишь меня.  
  
Рэд отстранился от него и посмотрел свирепым взглядом, попутно стирая слёзы с щёк:  
  
— я никогда не ненавидел тебя, придурок! я слишком сильно люблю тебя.  
  
Последние остатки напряжения в костях Эджа покинули его тело, сменившись бархатистым теплом. С тихим стуком он поцеловал старшего брата в лоб:  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя.  
  
Проскулив и накинув своё одеяло поверх Эджа, Рэд прижался к его груди, устраиваясь поудобнее. Эдж был так счастлив чувствовать тепло брата рядом. Особенно сейчас, когда осознание того, что Рэд действительно его любит, приносило особое спокойствие его душе.  
  
Но где-то глубоко-глубоко кое-что всё ещё тяготило его, и, хотя это могло привести к ещё одному спору, он всё же решил высказаться.  
  
— Санс, я больше не хочу повторять это.  
  
— что?  
  
— То, что мы делали с твоей душой, — пробормотал он, отчаянно краснея от стыда. — Это… это не стоило того в конце концов.  
  
— Но обычно это всё бывает совсем не так, как…  
  
— Санс…  
  
— всё может быть намного лучше, уверяю тебя. просто не нужно кусать.  
  
— Мне не понравилось это, — строго сказал Эдж. — Прошу тебя.  
  
Рэд выглядел разочарованным, но всё же кивнул. После нескольких секунд тишины он пробурчал:  
  
— мы всё равно всё делаем неправильно.  
  
— О чём ты?  
  
— я хотел сбавить скорость, помнишь? мне правда не хочется, чтобы секс был единственным, что будет между нами.  
  
Эдж вздохнул. Между ними было гораздо больше. Его брат был единственным на свете, кому он был нужен, а наслаждение от секса с ним было всего лишь приятным бонусом. Но если Рэд думает, что они спешат, то он прислушается. Он не может снова потерять его. К тому же он дал обещание уважать его желания, и теперь он будет выполнять эту клятву всю свою жизнь.  
  
— Полагаю, ты прав, — он притянул брата к себе лицом так, чтоб ноги Рэда оказались по обе стороны от его тазовых костей. Склонившись, он коротко поцеловал его и прошептал. — Я понимаю. Давай тогда просто посмотрим телевизор.  
  
— отлично, только смени канал, а то это какое-то говно, — расплылся в улыбке Рэд.  
  
— Почему-то раньше ты не жаловался! Вообще-то Меттатон ведёт лучшие программы во всём Подземелье.  
  
— ты любишь эти шоу только за задницу Меттатона, — пробормотал его брат.  
  
— Наглая ложь! — рявкнул Эдж.  
  
— меня не проведёшь, бро. я же вижу, как ты на неё пялишься, — Рэд завёл руку за голову, пародируя одну из коронных поз Меттатона, и подмигнул. — оох, посмотрите на мою сладкую железную задницу! кто знает, какие секреты скрывает мой корпус?  
  
— Заткнись!  
  
— уж ты-то меня точно не проведёшь, — он коварно усмехнулся. — лично я не понимаю, что привлекательного может быть в роботизированном члене, но ау! — Эдж щёлкнул пальцем по его черепу. — а это за что?  
  
— Ты слишком расшумелся. Хочешь снова разбудить весь дом? — усмехнулся Эдж.  
  
— ох, ха-ха, — Рэд положил голову брату на грудь. — робоёб.  
  
— Воздыхатель по членам.  
  
— это что, оскорбление? — Рэд зевнул.  
  
— Никто здесь не трахает роботов, придурок.  
  
Рэд усмехнулся, но больше ничего не сказал. На экране замелькали кадры документального фильма о путешествиях во времени. Комната погрузилась в сонную тишину, лишь пальцы Рэда еле касаясь прошлись по руке Эджа вверх и вниз, приятно щекоча. Он даже не помнил, когда его брат в последний раз делал что-то такое бездумно ласковое. Упиваясь чувством, Эдж сжал объятия сильнее и прижался лицом к старой, потрёпанной куртке брата, вдыхая запах сосны.  
  
Когда на экране появились титры, рука Рэда остановилась, и мерное дыхание явно дало Эджу понять, что его брат заснул. И хотя было уже поздно, младший брат никак не смог бы заснуть сейчас вместе с ним — его душа пульсировала неизрасходованной энергией.  
  
Так что он облокотился на спинку дивана прямо со спящим в его руках братом, руки Рэда держались на него даже во сне. Эдж продолжал смотреть фильм за фильмом, пока, наконец, сон его не одолел.  
  
***  
  
Его разбудил внезапный громкий металлический лязг. Душа Эджа бешено забилась в груди, и он огляделся по сторонам, но никакой опасности в комнате не было. Его брат, всё ещё державшийся за его рубашку, сонно разлепил глаза, лениво поднимая взгляд.  
  
— дооооброе утро, — сладко зевнул он.  
  
Эдж всё ещё осматривался по сторонам, пытаясь отыскать источник шума, его душа никак не могла успокоиться:  
  
— Доброе утро, — рассеянно пробормотал он.  
  
В этот момент раздался ещё один хлопок, и теперь стало очевидно, что шум идёт с кухни.  
  
— похоже, папс уже проснулся, — его брат привстал и потянулся, хрустя костями. — нам бы тоже не мешало перекусить, пока он не ушёл, — он почесал грудную клетку. — я не хочу идти в лабораторию сегодня.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— хех, — он подмигнул. — лучше проведу весь день с тобой.  
  
Эдж почувствовал, что расплывается в улыбку. Его брат всегда умел льстить, когда ему это было нужно.  
  
Рэд сполз с его колен и направился на кухню, а Эдж последовал за ним, на всякий случай стараясь держаться максимально близко. В комнате витал аромат чего-то очень вкусного, пробуждая в скелете ноющий голод. За плитой стоял Папирус, его плечи горбились. Пока братья не уселись за стол, он даже не повернулся, но и, когда Эдж наконец-то увидел его лицо, на нём не было никаких признаков его привычного безграничного счастья.  
  
— доброе утро, — пробормотал Рэд, сдерживая очередной зевок.  
  
— ДОБРОЕ УТРО, — ответил ему Папирус, нервно прижимая к груди кухонную лопаточку. — У ВАС… ВСЁ ХОРОШО?  
  
Эдж чувствовал, что за этим вопросом скрывалось ещё что-то, но его брат, похоже, ничего не заметил.  
  
— ага, — радостно ответил он. — всё супер. я хочу есть, но чёрт, похоже, у тебя уже приготовлены все меры для борьбы с этим недугом, — он принюхался, излучая предвкушение всем своим видом.  
  
В ответ Папирус улыбнулся, но его глаза остались абсолютно безрадостными. Подняв бровь, он обратился к Эджу:  
  
— А У ТЕБЯ?  
  
— ВПОЛНЕ НЕПЛОХО, СПАСИБО.  
  
Папирус замер, продолжая смотреть на него несколько секунд, словно обдумывая ответ, прежде чем продолжить. — ХОРОШО. ЭТО ОЧЕНЬ ХОРОШО, — он повернулся обратно к шипящей сковородке.  
  
— а что насчёт тебя? — спросил Рэд, хрустнув пальцами к короткому недовольству Эджа.  
  
Повисла долгая пауза.  
  
— У МЕНЯ… НОРМАЛЬНО.  
  
Рэд уставился на его затылок, после чего перевёл взгляд на брата с молчаливым вопросом. Эдж пожал плечами. Кажется, у Папируса было не всё «нормально», как тот утверждал. Но он всё же недостаточно хорошо знал его, чтобы судить.  
  
Рэд прочистил горло:  
  
— ну так… вчера санс был в гриллбиз или как?  
  
Папирус медленно помотал головой:  
  
— ОН БЫЛ НАВЕРХУ. ОН ПО-ПРЕЖНЕМУ ТАМ.  
  
— ох, так он спит?  
  
Папирус сухо кивнул. Несмотря на всю… неприязнь Эджа к отношениям этих скелетов с его братом, его душа продолжала ныть с неприятной тревогой. Что-то здесь точно было не в порядке.  
  
— ВСЁ ТОЧНО НОРМАЛЬНО? — он украдкой взглянул на брата.  
  
Ничего не ответив, Папирус молча выключил печь и стал накладывать еду. Когда он повернулся к столу, Эдж увидел, как по его лицу стекают слёзы.  
  
— так, что за фигня, что случилось? — Рэд резко встал. — что-то не так с сансом?  
  
Папирус поставил тарелки на стол и вытер щёки:  
  
— НЕТ, СЕЙЧАС ОН В ПОРЯДКЕ. НУ, МОЖЕТ, НЕ В ПОРЯДКЕ, НО ЕМУ ПРОСТО НУЖНО ОТДОХНУТЬ.  
  
— отдохнуть? — в полном замешательстве спросил Рэд. — папирус, что случилось?  
  
— ОН ПЕРЕЖИЛ АТАКУ ВЧЕРА НОЧЬЮ.  
  
Рэд побледнел и упал обратно на свой стул.  
  
Эдж же был сбит с толку:  
  
— АТАКУ? МНЕ КАЗАЛОСЬ, ВЫ ГОВОРИЛИ, ЧТО ЗДЕСЬ МОНСТРЫ НЕ НАПАДАЮТ! НАДЕЮСЬ, ВСЁ ПРОШЛО НОРМАЛЬНО? ОН ПОБЕДИЛ?  
  
Его брат отмахнулся:  
  
— не такую атаку, босс. паническую атаку.  
  
Ах. Панические атаки были ему хорошо знакомы. В последние дни его службы в элитном подразделении Королевской Гвардии они стали случаться слишком часто. И после этого опыта он даже научился распознавать нехорошие признаки и в своём брате. Вновь вспомнив своё вчерашнее фиаско, он содрогнулся.  
  
— и что её спровоцировало?  
  
Папирус опустил взгляд на омлет в своей тарелке и повозил его вилкой. Повисла пауза, пока скелет, наконец, не ответил:  
  
— ЭТО ВСЁ КОПИЛОСЬ КАКОЕ-ТО ВРЕМЯ, — он шмыгнул и снова протёр лицо. — У НЕГО БЫЛИ ПРОБЛЕМЫ СО СНОМ.  
  
— он упоминал о том, что видит кошмары, — тихо пробормотал Рэд.  
  
Папирус кивнул:  
  
— ДА, ЭТО… СРЕДИ ПРОЧЕГО, — он стрельнул глазами в сторону Эджа.  
  
Рэд обхватил череп руками:  
  
— я должен был быть там. я же обещал ему. блять, блять, блять!  
  
— СЛЕДИ ЗА ЯЗЫКОМ.  
  
— знаю, знаю, прости, — простонал Рэд. — но мне правда стоило быть с ним.  
  
— ПОВЕРЬ МНЕ, Я НЕ ДУМАЮ, ЧТО НА ЭТОТ РАЗ ТЫ СМОГ БЫ ЧЕМ-ТО ПОМОЧЬ, — Папирус вздохнул и помассировал свои виски. — ПРОШЛОЙ НОЧЬЮ МЫ ГОВОРИЛИ О МНОГИХ ВЕЩАХ, И ТЕПЕРЬ Я НЕ УВЕРЕН, ЧТО ОН РАССКАЗЫВАЛ ДОКТОРУ ВСЁ, ЧТО ТОМУ НУЖНО БЫЛО ЗНАТЬ. И, ЕСЛИ ЧЕСТНО, Я НЕ УВЕРЕН, ЧТО ОН ВООБЩЕ СОБИРАЕТСЯ ЭТО ДЕЛАТЬ. ТАК ЧТО Я НЕ ВИЖУ ДРУГОГО ВЫХОДА, КРОМЕ КАК ПОГОВОРИТЬ С ДОКТОРОМ САМОМУ.  
  
— что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
Папирус помотал головой:  
  
— НЕ СЕЙЧАС. ЭТО ДОЛГАЯ ИСТОРИЯ, И Я НЕ В НАСТРОЕНИИ, — он глубоко вздохнул и, наконец, принялся есть.  
  
— это план на сегодня? вы с ним идёте к доктору?  
  
Папирус проглотил еду и нахмурился:  
  
— НЕТ. Я УЖЕ ВЗЯЛ СЛИШКОМ МНОГО ОТГУЛОВ. У НАС МОГУТ ПОЯВИТЬСЯ ПРОБЛЕМЫ СО СЧЕТАМИ, — сказал он и взглянул в сторону их спальни наверху. — К ТОМУ ЖЕ САНС НАКОНЕЦ-ТО ЗАСНУЛ. Я ХОЧУ, ЧТОБЫ ОН ОТДОХНУЛ КАК МОЖНО ДОЛЬШЕ.  
  
— да, пожалуй, так будет лучше всего.  
  
— Я ЗАМЕТИЛ, ЧТО ОН ВЫГЛЯДЕЛ ОЧЕНЬ УСТАВШИМ, — подключился Эдж.  
  
— И ОН БЫЛ ОЧЕНЬ УСТАВШИМ, — Папирус посмотрел на Рэда. — НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ, Я ХОТЕЛ ПОПРОСИТЬ ПРИСМОТРЕТЬ ЗА НИМ СЕГОДНЯ. КОМУ-ТО НУЖНО ПРОСЛЕДИТЬ, ЧТО ОН ОТДЫХАЕТ. НИКАКИХ ПОХОДОВ В ГОРОД, ОСОБЕННО В ЛАБОРАТОРИЮ. ОН И ТАК УЖЕ ДОСТАТОЧНО ПЕРЕВОЛНОВАЛСЯ.  
  
— да, с этим мы справимся.  
  
Эдж кивнул:  
  
— ДА, ДЛЯ МЕНЯ БУДЕТ ЧЕСТЬЮ ПОМОЧЬ ТЕБЕ.  
  
Он не раскидывался обещаниями, но Папирус помог ему и его брату в трудные времена. Так что он был рад возможности отплатить ему своей помощью, чтобы они остались квиты.  
  
И проследить за Сансом будет не так уж и трудно. Он лишь надеялся, что ему не придётся прибегать к магическим атакам, чтобы удержать его в кровати. Почему-то ему казалось, что Папирус такое не оценит. С другой стороны, это может стать своего рода вызовом — справиться с маленьким засранцем без магии. Это будет весело _и_ не испортит Папирусу настроение.  
  
— И ЕЩЁ, РЭД, — Папирус многозначительно кашлянул. — НИКАКИХ ВЕСЁЛЫХ ИГР. ЗАБУДЬ ПРО ЭТО, ПОКА Я НЕ ПОГОВОРЮ С ДОКТОРОМ.  
  
— охх… — череп Рэда покраснел. — д-да, без проблем!  
  
Папирус выдохнул с облегчением:  
  
— СПАСИБО. ДУМАЮ, СЕЙЧАС ТОЛЬКО ТЫ СМОЖЕШЬ ВЕРНУТЬ ЕГО В ПОСТЕЛЬ.  
  
Волна ревности окатила Эджа, и он, не задумываясь, сжал вилку в руке так, что та согнулась пополам. Бросив на стол теперь уже бесполезный прибор, скелет сделал глубокий вдох и выдох, пытаясь успокоить внезапную ярость.  
  
— д-да ладно? не думаю, что только я справился бы с этим. тори наверняка смогла бы. и, возможно, гриллби, — недовольно добавил он. — ну и ты, папс, ты знаешь его лучше, чем кто-либо другой, так что ты уложил бы его быстрее всех. что ты, видимо, и так уже сделал сегодня.  
  
— НЬЕХ, — бледный оранжевый румянец залил щёки Папируса. — НО МОИ ВОЗМОЖНОСТИ НЕ В СЧЁТ, МНЕ ПРАВДА НУЖНО НА РАБОТУ СЕГОДНЯ. А ЧТО ДО ЭТИХ ДВОИХ… ГРИЛЛБИ… — он медленно помотал головой с сомнением. — А С ТОРИЭЛЬ ОНИ ПОССОРИЛИСЬ ВЧЕРА. ОНА ПИСАЛА МНЕ СЕГОДНЯ МНОГО РАЗ, НО, Я ДУМАЮ, ЕЙ ЛУЧШЕ ОСТАВИТЬ МОЕГО БРАТА В ПОКОЕ НА НЕКОТОРОЕ ВРЕМЯ. САНС ПРАВДА ПОКА НЕ ХОЧЕТ ГОВОРИТЬ С НЕЙ. К ТОМУ ЖЕ, ДУМАЮ, ОНА ПОНИМАЕТ ЕГО ПРОБЛЕМЫ НЕ ТАК ХОРОШО, КАК МЫ.  
  
— наверное…  
  
Папирус потёр лицо, забираясь костяшками глубоко в глазницы:  
  
— ТЫ ВЕДЬ ПРАВДА НЕ ПРОТИВ ПОУХАЖИВАТЬ ЗА НИМ СЕГОДНЯ?  
  
Глаза Рэда нервно метнулись от одного Папируса к другому и обратно:  
  
— конечно, не против.  
  
— НО ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН ПООБЕЩАТЬ: НИКАКИХ ВЕСЁЛЫХ…  
  
— да, да, — он отмахнулся, снова пытаясь скрыть румянец. — я понял.  
  
Эдж догадывался, что они подразумевают под «весёлыми играми». И ему это совершенно не нравилось. Но под его пристальным взглядом двойники не смогут начать вообще ни какие игры. Ведь этого хотел Папирус, и Эдж готов был выполнить свои обязанности максимально добросовестно.  
  
Особенно если эти обязанности предполагали оградить его брата и другого Санса от занятий сексом.  
  
Папирус сухо кашлянул и нервно взглянул на Эджа:  
  
— МОГУ Я ПОПРОСИТЬ ЕЩЁ ОБ ОДНОЙ УСЛУГЕ?  
  
— ЧТО? — Эдж задрал голову.  
  
— ТЫ СОСТАВИШЬ МНЕ КОМПАНИЮ НА РАБОТЕ СЕГОДНЯ?  
  
Эдж уставился на него. Теперь в нём боролись чувство чести и сильное желание остаться дома.  
  
— мм? зачем ты хочешь взять его с собой на работу, папс?  
  
— ОХ. НИКАКИХ ОСОБЫХ ПРИЧИН, — ответил он непривычно высоким для себя голосом. — Я ПОДУМАЛ, ЕМУ ЗАХОЧЕТСЯ УВИДЕТЬ ПОВЕРХНОСТЬ.  
  
— Я СМОТРЮ НА НЕЁ ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС, — сухо парировал Эдж.  
  
— НО ЭТО НЕ СЧИТАЕТСЯ! ТЫ НЕ ВИДЕЛ ДАЖЕ ОКРАИН ГОРОДА!  
  
Эдж проворчал себе под нос что-то о том, что это будет пустой тратой времени.  
  
— ЭТО БУДЕТ ВЕСЕЛО! — лицо Папируса озарилось. — ТЫ СМОЖЕШЬ ПОЗНАКОМИТЬСЯ С МОИМИ ДРУ– ТО ЕСТЬ… КОЛЛЕГАМИ! И ПОМОЧЬ МНЕ С ГОЛОВОЛОМКАМИ! И ПООБЩАТЬСЯ С КУЧЕЙ РАЗНЫХ ЧУДЕСНЫХ ЛИЧНОСТЕЙ!  
  
— хех, ага, — его брат положил голову на руки, лукаво улыбаясь Эджу. — сможешь увидеть, какая здесь у стражников служба в королевской гвардии.  
  
На мгновение Папирус помрачнел, но быстро скрыл это:  
  
— Д-ДА! Я УВЕРЕН, В ВАШЕЙ ВСЕЛЕННОЙ ВСЁ СОВСЕМ ПО-ДРУГОМУ.  
  
Эдж посмотрел на них обоих, его разочарование и тревога нарастали. Он не хотел идти. Но он должен был выполнить обещание.  
  
— ЛАДНО.  
  
Папирус просиял и захватил вилкой большой кусок омлета:  
  
— ЗАМЕЧАТЕЛЬНО! А ТЕПЕРЬ ДАВАЙТЕ-КА ЕСТЬ! СЧАСТЛИВЫЙ ДЕНЬ НАЧИНАЕТСЯ СО ЗДОРОВОГО ЗАВТРАКА!  
  
Эдж проткнул своё блюдо с тяжёлым вздохом. Он уже знал, что день будет долгим.  
  
***  
  
После завтрака и приготовлений Рэд телепортировал скелетов на работу. Они оказались в комнате, заполненной торговыми автоматами, крошечными столами и раскладными стульями, в углу которой располагалась настоящая миниатюрная кухня. Здесь находились самые разные монстры — в том числе и такие виды, которых Эдж никогда не видел прежде — они бездельничали и расслабленно общались между собой, наполняя комнату общим шумом. Здесь было ужасно жарко и, хотя под потолком висело несколько вентиляторов, разгоняющих тяжёлый воздух по комнате, с большинства монстров буквально лился пот, а многие и вовсе выглядели так, словно готовы были в любой момент потерять сознание в своих доспехах.  
  
Рэд помахал им на прощание и телепортировался обратно домой. Грудь Эджа сжалась в волнении и сомнениях. Не только потому что его брат собирался провести весь день вдвоём с другим Сансом, но и потому, что день обещал быть бессмысленным и нервным. Посмотрев на монстра, которого ему не приходилось видеть раньше — вулканчика Сьюзи, по словам Папируса — Эдж понял, что даже не знает, как защищаться в случае нападения. С трудом верилось, что это вселенная была в самом деле так безопасна, как все утверждали. Скелет подпрыгивал от каждого резкого звука в переполненной комнате, ожидая магической атаки в любую минуту.  
  
После того, как Папирус отложил немного еды на потом и представил Эджа нескольким другим монстрам, он поспешно открыл входную дверь и прикрикнул:  
  
— НАМ СЮДА!  
  
Как только Эдж вышел из здания, его обдул приятный ветерок, осушая капли пота на его костях. И хотя солнце палило нещадно, после душной комнаты погода казалась приятной.  
  
И это не говоря об открывшемся ему пейзаже. Мрачное бетонное здание позади них так резко контрастировало с миром вокруг: он был таким ослепительным, таким красочным, таким _живым._ Скелет стоял на краю грунтовой дороги, идущей по зелёному лугу, усеянному ярко-жёлтыми цветами. Белые бабочки кружились на фоне безоблачного неба, приземляясь, только чтобы полакомиться нектаром ярких цветов. Воздух был наполнен приторным цветочным ароматом, но почему-то этот запах вызывал у скелета неприятное волнение, сожаление и страх.  
  
В небольшой роще слева от них птицы напевали утренние мелодии. А справа в нескольких километрах виднелась гора Эботт и небоскрёбы на её фоне, в их окнах отражался яркий солнечный свет. Но гораздо ближе к ним располагался ряд невысоких кубических зданий, мало чем отличающихся от того, из которого они только что вышли. Каждое такое здание было украшено разными изображениями и рекламой — помимо прочих, со своего расстояния скелет смог разглядеть вывески «Мороженое в Пригороде СНД» и «Экскурсии по Пригороду СНД с Привидениями».  
  
Засмотревшись на пейзаж, Эдж внезапно услышал шум большой группы монстров где-то совсем близко. Он огляделся вокруг, пытаясь найти источник шума, но рядом никого не было видно. Перепугавшись, он укрылся в тени Папируса, когда неожиданно понял, что в таком открытом пространстве он был виден, как на ладони.  
  
— ПОШЛИ, У НАС УЖЕ ГОТОВА ПЕРВАЯ ГРУППА! — закричал ему Папирус, приближаясь к зданию с большой вывеской «КГ Дивизия 1 — Открытые Туры».  
  
Эдж шёл за ним следом, не отставая ни на шаг:  
  
— ПЕРВАЯ ГРУППА ЧЕГО?  
  
— ЛЮДЕЙ, КОНЕЧНО ЖЕ!  
  
Так вот, что это был за шум. _Люди?_ Что Королевская Гвардия делала с людьми? Монстры всегда твердили одно и то же: выстраивать людей в ряд и убивать без жалости; но это всегда были лишь пустые угрозы. Они действительно делали это здесь? Нет, нет. Бред какой-то. Папирус говорил, что здесь люди считались «друзьями» монстров.  
  
Тогда что же?  
  
Завернув за угол здания, они увидели шумную толпу настоящих людей во плоти, выстроившихся в очередь. Все они были одеты в разные комбинации из потных футболок, шортов, летних платьев, кепок и солнечных очков, и на лицах у всех были улыбки. Завидев скелетов, люди восторженно закричали им приветствия, сопровождающиеся вспышками фотокамер, временно ослепившими Эджа. Люди были разных форм, размеров и цветов, но глаза Эджа остановились на одном маленьком ребёнке с короткими тёмными волосами. Скелет сейчас же отвёл взгляд, не желая вспоминать своё кошмарное первое убийство в такой ответственный момент.  
  
Пока Эдж сжимался под пристальным вниманием толпы, Папирус вовсю позировал для камер. Он положил руки на бёдра, выпятил широкую грудь вперёд, а его розовый шарф развевался по ветру, даже несмотря на то, что никакого ветра на самом деле не было. Всё в нём напоминало Эджу себя самого в детстве: шумный, инфантильный и наивный мешок костей.  
  
Он не мог не почувствовать зависти, наблюдая, с какой лёгкостью его двойнику давались такие вещи.  
  
Когда Папирус пошёл к группе людей ближе, Эдж схватил его за руку в прошептал:  
  
— Что мы здесь делаем?  
  
— Эээ… — еле заметный румянец проявился на его щеках. — Мы проводим экскурсии.  
  
Эдж непонимающе уставился на него:  
  
— Экскурсии? Я думал, ты работаешь в Королевской Гвардии.  
  
— Первая Дивизия — это отряд для контактов с людьми, — объяснил Папирус, потирая затылок. — Наша работа — показать всему человечеству, как выглядела наша жизнь в Подземелье! Рассказать о традициях! И моя работа заключается в показе древнего искусства паззлотворчества.  
  
И такой была жизнь в здешнем Подземелье? В этой вселенной заточение монстров под гору вообще считалось наказанием?  
  
— И этим занимается Королевская Гвардия? — Эдж пытался не выдать раздражение в голосе.  
  
— Нет, только Первая Дивизия, — Папирус прочистил горло. — Остальные отряды работают с Андайн и Азгором на защиту королевства. Но такая работа предполагает… ээ… особые навыки.  
  
Особые навыки? Не похоже, что Гвардия была особо строга со своими стажами, если всё здесь работало _вот так._ Он осмотрелся вокруг. Такие большие скопления людей и монстров в тесных закрытых помещениях представляли серьёзную угрозу безопасности. Бунт мог вспыхнуть в любой момент, и если бы кто-то начал атаку, поблизости даже не оказалось бы «настоящих» стражников. Он не видел гвардейцев даже на крышах, да и других мер по пресечению внезапных конфликтов и нарушений, судя по всему, просто не было. Любому идиоту с дурными намерениями будет проще простого захватить всех этих туристов и исчезнуть с ними прежде, чем кто-то поднимет тревогу. И тогда никто даже не сможет вычислить личность преступника.  
  
Кто бы ни отвечал за это, ему стоило научиться выполнять свою работу, а иначе такая халтура могла бы привести к настоящим проблемам.  
  
— Ты справишься? — прошептал ему Папирус, беспокойно сводя брови.  
  
Эдж кивнул, вытирая пот с черепа тыльной стороной ладони:  
  
— Конечно! Я всегда готов, какая бы задача передо мной ни стояла! — его взгляд снова упал на ребёнка, которого он приметил ранее, тот весело указывал на них пальцем. — Но… скажи мне, если я буду вести себя глупо. Я бы не хотел выглядеть странно перед таким количеством народа.  
  
— Нье хе хех! — Папирус хлопнул его по плечу. — Конечно! Для этого ведь и нужны друзья!  
  
Эдж замер. Друзья? Прежде чем он смог спросить об этом, Папирус подтолкнул его к толпе, лучезарно улыбаясь:  
  
— ПРИВЕТСТВУЮ! ЭТО Я, ВЕЛИКИЙ ПАПИРУС! МНЕ СКАЗАЛИ, ЧТО ЗДЕСЬ МЕНЯ ЖДЁТ ГРУППА ЛЮДЕЙ! НО… ДОЛЖНО БЫТЬ, ЭТО КАКАЯ-ТО ОШИБКА! ВСЁ, ЧТО Я ВИЖУ, ЭТО ТОЛПУ СКЕЛЕТОВ, ОБТЯНУТЫХ ПЛОТЬЮ!  
  
Шутка взорвала толпу, и бурная реакция, казалось, расслабила Папируса: он выпрямился и улыбнулся ещё шире. Эдж же просто не знал, что ему делать. Он давным-давно не стоял перед такой толпой, и все эти люди явно ждали от него какого-то представления. Он не хотел разочаровать их.  
  
— А ты?! — тот самый ребёнок показал на Эджа, прыгая на месте. — Как тебя зовут?!  
  
Эдж замешкал. Какое имя ему стоило назвать: настоящее или новый псевдоним? Но Папирус уже разразился громким «НЬЕ ХЕ ХЕХ!» и подошёл к человеку.  
  
— А КАК ЗОВУТ ТЕБЯ, МАЛЕНЬКИЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК? — спросил он, опёршись на одно бедро и сложив руки на груди.  
  
— Каста! — гордо заявил ребёнок, копируя позу Папируса.  
  
— ЧТО Ж, КАСТА, ЭТО МОЙ КУЗЕН, ЭДЖ. ОН ОДИН ИЗ САМЫХ СИЛЬНЫХ МОНСТРОВ ИЗ ВСЕХ, ЧТО Я ЗНАЮ. КОНЕЧНО, ОН НЕ ТАК СИЛЁН И КРАСИВ, КАК Я САМ, НО ВЕДЬ ТАКИМ МОГУТ ПОХВАСТАТЬСЯ ОЧЕНЬ НЕМНОГИЕ!  
  
Толпа снова засмеялась, и Эдж заметил, что тоже улыбается. Воодушевившись и не желая подвести Папируса, он шагнул вперёд к толпе:  
  
— КХМ, — ответил он. — Я ГОРАЗДО ПРИВЛЕКАТЕЛЬНЕЕ ТЕБЯ, ПАПИРУС. И НИКТО НЕ МОЖЕТ ПРЕВЗОЙТИ МОЮ СИЛУ. ПРОСТО ПОСМОТРИТЕ НА ЭТО, — он согнул руки, напрягая бицепсы, за чем последовали многочисленные вспышки камер.  
  
— ДА ЭТО ЖЕ ПРОСТО СМЕШНО! ВЗГЛЯНИТЕ НА ЭТО! — Папирус скопировал его позу.  
  
— НО ТЫ ПРОСТО КАЧАЛСЯ, ЧТОБЫ ПОЛУЧИТЬ ТАКУЮ ФОРМУ. Я ЖЕ УЧАСТВОВАЛ В НАСТОЯЩИХ БОЯХ! ЭТО СОВСЕМ ДРУГОЕ ДЕЛО!  
  
Каста хлопнула в ладоши и взвизгнула от восторга:  
  
— Вау! Ты заработал это, — она указала на шрамы на его лице, — в боях?!  
  
Улыбка Эджа пошатнулась. Он напрягся, пытаясь выдумать какую-нибудь впечатляющую историю для ребёнка, но образ Капитана Андайн, когда та снова и снова била его копьём в лицо, никак не хотел выходить у него из головы.  
  
— НЬЕ ХЕХ! — прокричал Папирус, снова беря инициативу в свои руки. — _ЭТИ?_ ОХ, ЭДЖ СЕЙЧАС БУДЕТ РАССКАЗЫВАТЬ ВАМ, КАК ОН ПОДРАЛСЯ НЕ С ТЕМ МОНСТРОМ, НО Я-ТО ЗНАЮ ПРАВДУ, — он подмигнул двойнику. — ЭТО, ГОСПОДА, ТО, ЧТО СЛУЧАЕТСЯ, КОГДА СУЁШЬ МЕТАЛЛ В МИКРОВОЛНОВКУ. Я ЕЩЁ НЕ ВИДЕЛ В СВОЕЙ ЖИЗНИ БУРРИТО НА ЗАВТРАК ПЕЧАЛЬНЕЕ.  
  
И люди поверили.  
  
— ОСТОРОЖНЕЕ, ПАПИРУС, А ТО И Я РАССКАЖУ ИМ ВСЕ ТВОИ СЕКРЕТЫ! НЕ ЗАБУДЬ, ЧТО Я ВИДЕЛ ТЕБЯ В ТВОИХ КРОЛИЧЬИХ ТАПОЧКАХ!  
  
Папирус хлопнул рукой себя по лицу:  
  
— О НЕТ! ТОЛЬКО НЕ МОИ КРОЛИЧЬИ ТАПОЧКИ! МОЯ ВЕЛИЧАЙШАЯ СЛАБОСТЬ! — он издал драматичный стон. — НУ ХВАТИТ! МЫ ЗДЕСЬ НЕ ДЛЯ ТОГО, ЧТОБЫ ОБСУЖДАТЬ НЕЛЕПУЮ ОДЕЖДУ! МЫ ПРИШЛИ, ЧТОБЫ ПОКАЗАТЬ ЛЮДЯМ НАШИ ГОЛОВОЛОМКИ!  
  
— ХММ. А ОНИ ПРАВДА ХОТЯТ ИХ УВИДЕТЬ? ЧТО-ТО НЕ ПОХОЖЕ.  
  
Все люди хором закричали Эджу, что тот ошибается и что они хотят экскурсию. Такая реакция наполнила скелета гордостью. Он уже давно не заставлял толпу смеяться. Да и то, тогда они смеялись _над ним._ Было трудно представить, как столь добрый ответ обрадовал бы его в юности.  
  
По правде говоря, его душа и сейчас прыгала в груди от радости. Каждая остроумная шутка с Папирусом, каждый взрыв смеха людей и каждый восторженный вскрик наполнял его душу почти смущающим счастьем, которое он никогда не испытывал прежде.  
  
***  
  
— Я ВСЕГДА ДУМАЛ, ЧТО ЛЮДИ ДОЛЖНЫ БЫТЬ НИЗКИМИ.  
  
Эдж откусил свой бутерброд, наслаждаясь вкусом жареного перца, лука и помидоров. В комнате отдыха было даже жарче, чем раньше, но с меньшим количеством монстров на позднем обеденном перерыве сидеть там казалось легче.  
  
— Я ДУМАЛ ТАК ЖЕ, КОГДА ПОВСТРЕЧАЛ ФРИСК! УЖЕ ПОТОМ Я БЫЛ В ПОЛНОМ ШОКЕ, КОГДА УЗНАЛ, ЧТО ОН БЫЛ ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ РЕБЁНКОМ! ОН ВСЁ ВРЕМЯ СО МНОЙ ФЛИРТОВАЛ!  
  
Эдж задумался, стал бы флиртовать с ним ребёнок из его вселенной. Он явно был смелым, раз пришёл в Подземелье и бросил скелету вызов без всякого оружия. И ох, как Эдж ни пытался навредить ему слишком сильно…  
  
Он отбросил мысль, помотав головой. Сейчас было не время.  
  
— А ОНИ ВСЕ ТАКИЕ… ОТЗЫВЧИВЫЕ?  
  
— НЬЕ ХЕХ! НЕТ, ЭТОЙ ГРУППЕ МЫ ПРОСТО ОЧЕНЬ ПОНРАВИЛИСЬ. МЫ С ТОБОЙ ПРЕКРАСНО СЫГРАЛИ! ТАК БЫЛО ГОРАЗДО ПРОЩЕ ИХ РАССМЕШИТЬ!  
  
— НЬЕ ХЕХ, ДОЛЖЕН ПРИЗНАТЬ, ЭТО БЫЛО ВЕСЕЛО, — от такого признания Папирус весь засветился. — КАК ДОЛГО ТЫ УЖЕ ЗАНИМАЕШЬСЯ ЭТИМ?  
  
— Я СТАЛ КОРОЛЕВСКИМ СТРАЖНИКОМ ВСКОРЕ ПОСЛЕ ВЫХОДА НА ПОВЕРХНОСТЬ. ТАК ЧТО ОКОЛО ТРЁХ ЛЕТ, — Папирус слегка выпрямился.  
  
Так значит, они вступили в Гвардию примерно в одно и то же время. Интересно.  
  
— Я ВСЕГДА ДУМАЛ, ЧТО ЛЮДИ КУДА БОЛЕЕ… ЖЕСТОКИ, — проговорил Эдж. Так о них всегда говорили дома: кровожадные маленькие гоблины, ни во что не ставящие монстров. Возможно, в этой вселенной всё просто было по-другому.  
  
— НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ, БОЛЬШИНСТВО ИЗ НИХ ДОВОЛЬНО ДОБРОДУШНЫ! ДА, ИНОГДА НЕКОТОРЫЕ МОГУТ БЫТЬ… НЕВОСПИТАННЫМИ. НО В ДУШЕ ОНИ ВСЕ ОЧЕНЬ МИЛЫ.  
  
Эдж наклонил голову и сунул в рот ещё один кусок бутерброда, обдумывая всё, что он сегодня повидал. Прожевав, он улыбнулся:  
  
— СПАСИБО, ЧТО ПРИВЁЛ МЕНЯ СЮДА. ЭТО БЫЛ ОЧЕНЬ ПОУЧИТЕЛЬНЫЙ ОПЫТ.  
  
Папирус слегка усмехнулся:  
  
— Я ОЧЕНЬ РАД, ЧТО ТЕБЕ ПОНРАВИЛОСЬ, — он отложил свой бутерброд, сложил руки перед собой и начал более серьёзно. — ЕСЛИ ЧЕСТНО, Я ДУМАЛ, ЧТО ТЕБЕ МОГУТ НЕ ПОНРАВИТЬСЯ ЛЮДИ. Я БЫЛ ГОТОВ ВЕРНУТЬСЯ С ТОБОЙ СЮДА В КОМНАТУ НА СЛУЧАЙ, ЕСЛИ… НУ ДА ЛАДНО, ЭТО НЕ ТАК УЖ И ВАЖНО. ТЫ ОТЛИЧНО СПРАВИЛСЯ!  
  
Эдж кивнул, хотя чувство недосказанности повисло теперь над ними.  
  
— Я… ЭЭЭ… НУ, Я ПРИВЁЛ ТЕБЯ СЮДА, ПОТОМУ ЧТО… ЭЭЭ… — он понизил голос до шёпота. — Я знаю, это не моё дело, но я лишь хочу удостовериться, что ты в порядке, — он нервно свёл пальцы. — Я знаю, что ты совершал кое-какие манипуляции с душой Рэда…  
  
Эдж чуть не подавился:  
  
— Ч-ЧТО? КАК ТЫ –?  
  
— Ох! Не волнуйся, я и так знал, что вы с ним были достаточно близки для подобных вещей. Это было ожидаемо! Однако мне также известно, что Рэд никогда не занимался этим раньше… так что, выходит, и ты тоже?  
  
Лицо Эджа сильно нагрелось:  
  
— Я НЕ СОБИРАЮСЬ ОБСУЖДАТЬ ТАКИЕ ВЕЩИ ЗДЕСЬ! — он оглянулся по сторонам; за соседним столиком сидели три монстра: два аллигатора и одна собака с чёрно-белым мехом, которая выглядела точь-в-точь как Догго, не потерявший руку. Не было похоже, чтобы они вслушивались в беседу скелетов, но одна мысль о том, что о его неопытности кто-нибудь узнает, была по меньшей мере унизительной.  
  
Папирус положил на ладонь Эджа свою и ободряюще сжал её:  
  
— Эффект от такого может быть очень сильным. Если хочешь совета о том, как лучше всего –  
  
— ХВАТИТ! — он выдернул руку и прикрыл лицо, впрочем, он наверняка уже был красным с ног до головы. — МЫ С БРАТОМ ДАЖЕ… НЕ СОБИРАЕМСЯ ПОВТОРЯТЬ ЭТО СНОВА. С ДУШАМИ.  
  
— Ох! — Эдж посмотрел в щель между пальцами и увидел, что Папирус нахмурился. — Что ж, если это ваше решение…  
  
— МЫ РЕШИЛИ, ЧТО ТАК БУДЕТ ЛУЧШЕ, — окончательно сказал он.  
  
— ЭТО МОЖНО ПОНЯТЬ! — голос Папируса вернул себе обычную громкость. — ЧТО Ж, Я БОЛЬШЕ НЕ БУДУ ПОДНИМАТЬ ЭТУ ТЕМУ, МОЙ ДРУГ!  
  
Эдж уронил руку на колени, хотя его лицо всё ещё пылало жаром.  
  
— ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ТАК МЕНЯ НАЗЫВАЕШЬ?  
  
— КАК НАЗЫВАЮ? — Папирус склонил голову.  
  
— ДРУГОМ.  
  
Все признаки улыбки испарились с лица его двойника мгновенно.  
  
— ТЫ… НЕ СЧИТАЕШЬ МЕНЯ СВОИМ ДРУГОМ?  
  
— Я НЕ ЗНАЮ, — возможно ли ему было покраснеть ещё больше? — МНЕ КАЖЕТСЯ, У МЕНЯ НИКОГДА НЕ БЫЛО ДРУЗЕЙ, КРОМЕ БРАТА.  
  
Дружба была для них какой-то небылицей из сказок. Дома они могли иметь союзников и врагов, и даже не всегда было очевидно, кто кем был на самом деле. Друзья же были в Подземелье столь же редким явлением, как и любовники.  
  
Но они ведь теперь не в Подземелье?  
  
Папирус смотрел на него несколько секунд, а потом уголки его рта скользнули вверх, вытягиваясь в одну из самых больших и заразительных улыбок, которую Эдж когда-либо видел.  
  
— У НАС С ТОБОЙ МНОГО ОБЩЕГО, ТАК ВЕДЬ?  
  
Эдж фыркнул:  
  
— МОЖНО СКАЗАТЬ И ТАК.  
  
— И МЫ НЕПЛОХО ЛАДИМ ДРУГ С ДРУГОМ, НЕ ТАК ЛИ?  
  
— Я ПОЛАГАЮ, — пожал он плечами.  
  
— НУ ТОГДА МЫ ДОЛЖНЫ БЫТЬ ДРУЗЬЯМИ!  
  
— ЭТО ЧТО, ТАК ПРОСТО? — Эдж вскинул голову.  
  
— КОНЕЧНО! ЗАВОДИТЬ ДРУЗЕЙ… ЭТО ОЧЕНЬ ПРОСТО, — улыбка Папируса чуть дрогнула.  
  
Эдж на мгновение задумался.  
  
— ХОРОШО. Я БУДУ СЧИТАТЬ ТЕБЯ ДРУГОМ, НО ТОЛЬКО ПРИ ОДНОМ УСЛОВИИ.  
  
— И КАКОМ ЖЕ?  
  
Эдж поднял свой бутерброд:  
  
— КАК МОЙ ДРУГ, ТЫ _ДОЛЖЕН БУДЕШЬ_ НАУЧИТЬ МЕНЯ ГОТОВИТЬ! Я НИКОГДА НЕ ДУМАЛ, ЧТО ЕДА МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ ТАКОЙ ВКУСНОЙ!  
  
Папирус восторженно хлопнул в ладоши:  
  
— РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ! Я, ВЕЛИКИЙ ПАПИРУС, НАУЧУ ТЕБЯ ВСЕМУ, ЧТО ТЕБЕ НУЖНО ЗНАТЬ ОБ ИСКУССТВЕ КУЛИНАРИИ! А ЭТОТ РЕЦЕПТ ВООБЩЕ ПРОЩЕ НЕКУДА! НАЧИНАЮЩИЙ КУЛИНАР УЖ ТОЧНО СПРАВИТСЯ С НИМ БЕЗ ТРУДА!  
  
И он начал перечислять список всех ингредиентов и инструкций. Эдж внимательно слушал двойника, вникая в каждое слово. Он не понимал всего, но казалось, при его нынешнем уровне на этот рецепт ему понадобиться лишь несколько часов! Или, может, пара дней! В любом случае, освоить его будет нетрудно, и тогда он впечатлит всех, особенно своего брата.  
  
Интересно, чем сейчас был занят его брат?  
  
Громкий, многозначительный кашель прервал Папируса, когда он объяснял правильное соотношение хлеба и овощей. Догго — а это теперь уже точно был он, потому как Эдж увидел его лицо и эти отвратительные леопардовые штаны — стоял рядом с их столиком, из его рта торчало собачье лакомство.  
  
— ДОГГО! — Папирус вскочил и обнял пса, и, казалось, того это слегка смутило. — РАД ТЕБЯ ВИДЕТЬ! Я ТАК И НЕ ПОБЛАГОДАРИЛ ТЕБЯ ЗА УЧАСТИЕ В МОЕЙ ВЕЧЕРИНКЕ!  
  
— Хе-хех, не стоит. Твои вечеринки всегда шикарны, — Эдж смотрел на пса и никак не мог понять, была ли его улыбка искренней. Уставившись в точку прямо над плечом Эджа, Догго спросил. — Эм… а ты… ещё один кузен?  
  
— ДА, Я ЭДЖ, — он скрестил руки на груди, и Догго вздрогнул, найдя, наконец, взглядом глазницы скелета. Ах, точно. Давненько он в последний раз общался с дворнягой, но теперь Эдж припомнил, что Догго всегда было трудно видеть вещи, которые не двигались. Не удивительно, что в его вселенной бедняга потерял руку в бою. Засада на полуслепую собаку была слишком простой задачей. На самом деле, невероятно, что пёс вообще оставался в живых всё это время, будучи такой лёгкой добычей.  
  
В качестве любезной услуги, скелет стал постукивать ногой по полу, заставляя слегка дрожать всё своё тело.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, Эдж, — сказал Догго с небрежным приветственным жестом.  
  
— ПРИСОЕДИНИШЬСЯ К НАМ? — восторженно предложил Папирус.  
  
— Ммм… — пёс вытащил лакомство изо рта. — Прости, но нет, спасибо за приглашение. На самом деле, я хотел кое о чём поговорить. Ты знаешь Ларри? — он указал через плечо на другой стол, где сидели монстры-аллигаторы, неловко уставившись на свои лапы.  
  
— КОНЕЧНО! ЛАРРИ ПРОСТО ПРЕКРАСЕН! — Папирус подмигнул двойнику.  
  
Догго не обратил внимания на неочевидную внутреннюю шутку скелета и неуверенно продолжил:  
  
— Ну так вот, он мне кое-что показал и… я не знаю, в курсе ли ты?  
  
— КОЕ-ЧТО ПОКАЗАЛ? ЭТО ЧТО, ПОЗДНИЙ ПОДАРОК КО ДНЮ РОЖДЕНИЯ?  
  
— Ох, определённо нет, — Догго снова бросил короткий взгляд на Эджа, и в его выражении лица мелькнуло что-то, что скелет не мог распознать. Нервозность? Страх? — Санс и… твой другой кузен, Рэд, кажется. Они встречаются, да?  
  
Нога Эджа замерла, его грудь стянуло напряжение.  
  
— ЭЭЭ… ДА? — Папирус с беспокойством посмотрел на двойника. — НО… САНС НЕ ХОТЕЛ ОБ ЭТОМ РАСПРОСТРАНЯТЬСЯ, — он перешёл на шёпот. — Людям такое не нравится, так что он беспокоился о моей работе на случай, если они вдруг узнают.  
  
Эдж моргнул, отреагировав на слова Папируса. Узнают о чём? Люди вряд ли знали, что они были альтернативными версиями друг друга, к тому же они отличались внешностью достаточно сильно. И… Даже Догго не знал об этом, верно? Знания о различных вселенным вообще были не такой уж и обыденностью. Так что тогда имел в виду Папирус?  
  
Глаза Догго расширились:  
  
— Думаю, тогда у тебя уже проблемы.  
  
— О ЧЁМ ТЫ? — выплюнул Эдж, сузив глаза и осматривая собаку сверху вниз.  
  
Догго пару раз нервно постучал по столу лакомством:  
  
— В сети есть… видео с ними.  
  
— ВИДЕО? — Папирус нахмурился. — ЧТО ЕЩЁ ЗА ВИДЕО? С ВЕЧЕРИНКИ?  
  
Догго застонал и провёл рукой по боковой стороне своей морды:  
  
— Нет, из лаборатории, но… А впрочем знаешь что? Не важно. Забудь о том, что я сказал, Папирус. Я просто расскажу Сансу са–  
  
И вот тогда до него дошло.  
  
— _ВИДЕО?!_ — Эдж встал и отправил складной стул в дальнюю стену.  
  
— ВОУ! — Догго отскочил назад и, потеряв равновесие, упал себе на хвост. Когда Эдж повернулся к нему, тот попытался встать на ноги, но не смог и заскользил назад по грязному линолеуму. — Эй, погоди секунду!  
  
Эдж поднял его за грудки рубашки, притянув мордой к самому лицу:  
  
— ГДЕ ТЫ НАШЁЛ ЭТО ВИДЕО?  
  
— В интернете! — крикнул Догго, пытаясь освободиться. — Вот дерьмо! Отпусти!  
  
— И _ЧЕМ ОНИ ЗАНИМАЛИСЬ_ НА ЭТОМ ВИДЕО?  
  
Страх отразился на лице пса, и этого ответа было более, чем достаточно.  
  
— Я не зна… Я не смотрел его! Только слышал от других! Ну давай же, отпус–!  
  
Эдж бросил его обратно на пол и взвыл от гнева, кинувшись из комнаты прочь. Позади его звал Папирус, но скелет не ответил ему и хлопнул дверью так, что она могла бы слететь с петель.  
  
Недолго думая, он направился в ближайшую сосновую рощу, его глаз сиял разъярённой магией. Ярость бушевала в нём, ища выход, и, подходя к ближайшему дереву, Эдж зашвырнул в него волну костей. Атака шла за атакой, кости и древесина трещали в воздухе.  
  
Но этого было мало, чтобы утолить его гнев.  
  
Отказавшись от магии, он бросился к истерзанному дереву и ударил по стволу кулаком. Острая боль, сейчас же пронзившая его руку, пробрала его до души. Но он не согнулся пополам и не застонал в мучениях, как это обычно бывало. На этот раз боль помогала ему сосредоточиться, отвести картины, снова и снова всплывавшие у него перед глазами: его брат изгибается под своим двойником, пока тот трахает его в лаборатории, перед объективом камеры, перед всем блядским миром. Каждый удар понемногу стирал этот кошмар из его воображения. Он бил кулаками по дереву, не помня себя, даже когда на землю посыпались ошмётки коры и костей.  
  
Удары истощали его, и, окончательно выдохшись, скелет упал на землю, сосновые иголки прилипли к его вспотевшим костям. Он знал, что на его лице были слёзы — его раны ныли от соли, но хотя бы раз в жизни ему было всё равно. Пусть все увидят, как ему больно. У него есть на это полное право.  
  
Он прижался лбом к уничтоженному стволу дерева, его грудь вздымалась. Пока он пытался отдышаться, пара костлявых рук обвила его сзади. Эдж даже не попытался отстраниться. В этом просто не было смысла. Он слишком устал, и Папирус бы расстроился, если бы он отверг объятия. Он не был виноват, что его брат не мог удержать свою магию в штанах.  
  
Эдж повернулся к двойнику и увидел на его лице лишь жалость.  
  
— Я не понимаю, — прошептал Эдж. — Почему ты не расстроен?  
  
Папирус выпустил его, сползая на землю рядом с ним, тяжёлый дрожащий вдох сотряс его кости.  
  
— Я расстроен.  
  
Эдж хмыкнул:  
  
— Но лишь потому, что другие люди могут увидеть их по сети, да?  
  
— И хотя я не могу поверить, что кто-то действительно сделал такое, и уверяю, ни Санс, ни Рэд не давали на это разрешения. Но я имел в виду не это, — он немного помешкал, прежде чем продолжить. — Я не буду отрицать, что иногда я беспокоюсь о Сансе и его выборе.  
  
— Так ты всё же ревнуешь? — спросил скелет с надеждой.  
  
— Нет, нет, — отмахнулся его двойник. — Мне незачем ревновать. Мой брат любит меня, даже если он любит и других. Так же как и твой брат.  
  
Хм. Как обычно. Эдж притянул колени к груди и положил на них подбородок.  
  
— Я имел в виду, что он изводит себя до предела, — Папирус потёр висок. — И принимает не самые умные решения… или выбирает не самых правильных людей для общения.  
  
Эдж вскинул голову:  
  
— Для меня это звучит как ревность.  
  
Папирус вздохнул:  
  
— Я _знаю_ ревность. Я не ревную его к Гриллби и никогда не буду.  
  
Эдж сдержал смешок. Никто из них не упоминал Гриллби. Но такая оплошность его странно осчастливила. Эти двое не были так идеальны, как казались на первый взгляд. Была ли это ревность или нет, Папирусу явно не нравилось, что его Санс встречался с этим барменом. И он совсем не винил его за это: он сам не хотел бы, чтобы этот огненный монстр приближался к его брату ближе, чем на три метра. Он был тем ещё мудилой, мягко говоря. Ну, хотя так было в его вселенной. Может, здесь всё было иначе.  
  
И пока он обдумывал это всё, печаль и гнев в его душе сменились чем-то другим… Не радостью, но… уверенностью?  
  
Признание Папируса заставило его понять, что, возможно, однажды он сам сможет сделать их отношения такими, какие были у этих двоих. Возможно, он даже сможет… смириться с тем, что его брат встречается с другими, как смирился Папирус. Нет, он очень сомневался в этом, его брат принадлежал _ему,_ но…  
  
Папирус похлопал двойника по спине, сбив его с мысли:  
  
— НУ ВСЁ, ХВАТИТ! Я, ВЕЛИКИЙ ПАПИРУС, НЕ МОГУ ВИДЕТЬ ТЕБЯ ТАКИМ РАССТРОЕННЫМ! — он вскочил на ноги и протянул Эджу руку. — НЕДАЛЕКО ОТСЮДА ЕСТЬ СТЕНД С ДОБРОЖЕНЫМ, А У НАС НА НЕГО ГВАРДЕЙСКАЯ СКИДКА. ЕСЛИ МЫ ПОБЕЖИМ, ТО УСПЕЕМ КАК РАЗ ПЕРЕД НАШЕЙ ПОСЛЕДНЕЙ ЭКСКУРСИЕЙ!  
  
Обычно ревность и гнев Эджа проходили нескоро, к тому же у него не было особой тяги к мороженому и прочим обыденным радостям. Но он всё же улыбнулся сквозь слёзы, как полный идиот, и взял руку двойника, позволив тому помочь ему подняться.  
  
Это было глупо. И очень странно.  
  
Но может быть, лишь может быть, Эдж мог позволить себе подружиться с ним.


	33. Почему Министерство не послало сову Сириусу Блэку и не последовало за ней на мётлах?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дополнительные теги для этой главы: упоминания износилования в прошлом с кусанием, панические атаки, ночной кошмар, боди-хоррор, нон-кон, кусание на совершенно новом уровне, Санстер, некомфортный Сансби, у Санса ужасный день и это очень неприятно.

**2**  
  


Сансу нужно было вставать. Он проспал уже слишком долго. Лучи полуденного солнца падали на кровать, и невыносимый летний зной зажаривал его живьём под толстым одеялом. Он обливался потом с ног до головы, и в этой липкой жаре его душа словно бурлила в кипятке.  
  
Ему срочно нужно было встать, хотя бы чтобы просто открыть окна. Но он так устал после этой ночи. Паническая атака и последовавший за ней разговор выжали из него последние жизненные силы. Но даже после этого он всё равно не мог спать крепко. Всю ночь Гастер навещал его во снах, издевался над ним, его острые зубы сверкали в темноте. Единственным утешением было то, что он заснул в объятиях Папируса: каждый раз, когда начинался очередной кошмар, его брат будил его и нежно укачивал в руках, пока Санс снова не засыпал. В конце концов, его старания не прошли даром: хоть Папируса больше не было в кровати, Сансу как-то удалось проспать вплоть до середины дня.  
  
Но это не значило, что прошлый вечер не имел последствий. Скелет был истощён, и каждый сантиметр его тела излучал тупую боль. Череп казался ватным, а глазницы с трудом оставались открытыми. Тяжёлый невидимый груз давил на грудную клетку, затрудняя дыхание. Каждая кость молила его вернуться ко сну.  
  
Но он не мог, он спал слишком долго. Папирус всегда твердил ему о том, как важно вставать каждое утро. Долгий сон был ленью чистой воды. Как он собирается восстанавливаться, если всё своё время он проводит в кровати?  
  
Потратив на это все имеющиеся у него силы, Санс сбросил с себя удушающее одеяло и медленно сел на кровати. Он окинул комнату взглядом: на полу валялись осколки стекла и части фигурок. Чувство вины пронзило его грудь. Он не только устроил кошмарный беспорядок, но и сломал одни из самых любимых вещей его брата на всём белом свете. Санс накрыл лицо ладонями. Ему нужно было извиниться за столь многое, что он даже не знал, с чего начать.  
  
Ну, может, начать стоило с того, чтобы встать, наконец, с кровати. С тяжёлым вздохом он поднялся, пытаясь не обращать внимания на ноющие кости. Встав на дрожащие ноги, он понял, что на нём всё ещё была вчерашняя одежда — толстовка и всё остальное. Теперь понятно, почему он так вспотел под одеялом. Но даже несмотря на жару, Санс был рад, что ему не придётся одеваться — это стоило бы ему слишком многих усилий.  
  
Он задумался, есть ли кто дома. Рабочая этика Папируса обычно заставляла его работать даже в самые тяжёлые дни, но Санс всё же очень надеялся, что сегодня он взял выходной. Да, в последнее время такие выходные слишком участились, но Сансу не терпелось извиниться перед младшим братом за все ужасы вчерашней ночи.  
  
К тому же… ему хотелось просто обнять его. После того, как этой ночью Санс увидел слёзы брата, ему стало очевидно, что Папирус не был в порядке. Он не часто плакал. По крайней мере с тех пор, как пару лет назад они с ним пережили тот небольшой период, перепугавший тогда их обоих. Так что, раз уж Папирус был настолько расстроен, виноват в этом был только Санс. Его брат заслуживал лучшего. Пришло время выразить ему всю свою любовь и благодарность, и для этого ему придётся переступить через ад и снова привести свою жизнь в порядок.  
  
Твёрдо решив поступить правильно хотя бы с Папирусом, Санс телепортировался в гостиную, надеясь застать там брата, ожидающего его пробуждения.  
  
Но его там не было. Вместо этого Санса напугал Рэд, развалившийся на диване в белой футболке и чёрных спортивных шортах. Скелета сейчас же охватила паника, стоило ему вспомнить вчерашние события. Эдж, вгрызающийся в душу Рэда. Крики… боли? Удовольствия? Да чем бы они ни были. Весь тот ужас, который последовал за этим у него в голове. Санс сделал глубокий вздох, стараясь успокоить магические нервы.  
  
Тем временем Рэд вскарабкался в сидячее положение и выключил у телевизора звук:  
  
— о , ты проснулся? — немного испуганно выдал он.  
  
Санс кивнул:  
  
— почему ты не зашёл, чтобы разбудить меня? уже так поздно.  
  
— ну, ээ… папс сказал, что у тебя был ужасный день и что тебе нужно немного поспать, — Рэд говорил непривычно робко. — и, если честно, по твоему виду я бы сказал, что тебе нужно ещё как минимум немного.  
  
Пропустив комментарий о его внешнем виде, Санс засунул руки в карманы и чуть сгорбился, поддаваясь общей тяжести своего тела:  
  
— а где папирус?  
  
— на работе.  
  
— а твой бро? — он обернулся к двери во вторую спальню, но подкосившиеся от страха колени быстро заставили его отвернуться.  
  
— ушёл на работу вместе с папсом. не знаю, зачем, но твой бро очень просил, чтобы он присоединился к нему сегодня.  
  
Санс едва сдержался, чтобы не выпустить вздох облегчения:  
  
— ну хорошо. значит, мы с тобой одни сегодня.  
  
Рэд медленно кивнул:  
  
— хочешь, я разогрею поесть? а потом ты можешь ещё поспать.  
  
— я не хочу есть и уж точно не хочу больше спать. в смысле, — он посмотрел в окно, ещё раз в ужасе отмечая, как поздно уже было, — у нас же есть дела.  
  
— какие ещё дела? — уставился на него Рэд.  
  
— лаборатория, разумеется.  
  
— санс, нам правда не стоит –  
  
— о чёрт, вот дерьмо! — перебил его Санс, внезапно вспомнив о неотложном деле. Он в панике пощупал карманы, пытаясь найти телефон. — чёрт возьми, да где он?  
  
— что такое?  
  
— мой телефон! — крикнул Санс, наклоняясь к полу и заглядывая под диван. — альфис обещала написать мне!  
  
Рэд встал, накрывая его своей тенью и затрудняя обзор:  
  
— зачем она тебе так срочно?  
  
— блять! — выругался Санс, ударившись головой о кофейный столик. Потирая ушиб, он, наконец, ответил. — она сказала, что нашла вчера камеры, развешанные по всей лаборатории, и она понятия не имеет, как они там оказались.  
  
Он сунул руку под подставку для телевизора, слепо ощупывая провода, пока не наткнулся на что-то маленькое и металлическое.  
  
— нашёл! — закричал он, доставая телефон.  
  
— что? камеры? как это блять вообще –?  
  
— погоди, дай мне… чёрт! — он нажал на кнопку разблокировки, но экран не загорелся. Ну конечно. Разрядился. Он нажимал на грёбаную кнопку снова и снова, бормоча такую ругань, которая привела бы его брата в ужас.  
  
Рэд подошёл сзади и положил руку ему на плечо:  
  
— эй, это не проблема, чувак. мы можем просто заря–  
  
— _это проблема!_ я больше чем уверен, это всё те проклятые журналисты — когда несколько лет назад они ворвались в лабораторию, тогда они их и установили! нужно сказать альфис и… и… этот блядский телефон не включается!  
  
— санс, успокойся! я могу написать ей, пока мы заряжаем твой телефон. не заводись.  
  
Санс язвительно фыркнул:  
  
— рэд, ты не понимаешь. эти люди проникли туда давным давно, ещё до того, как мы перевезли туда человеческие души. если души окажутся на снимках, забудь об иммиграционной политике, война начнётся в течение недели!  
  
— слушай, — голос Рэда оставался спокойным. — эти камеры там довольно давно, так ведь? если бы они засняли души, мы бы об этом уже узнали, правда? — он достал свой телефон и начал печатать. — так что просто дай мне написать альфис, я скажу, что твой телефон сел, — свободной рукой он стал массажировать плечо двойника. — она даст нам знать, если мы будем ей нужны, так что расслабься, давай пока просто посмотрим телек.  
  
Санс вывернул плечо из-под его руки:  
  
— знаешь, тебе не обязательно нянчиться со мной.  
  
Рэд внимательно всмотрелся в его лицо, кажется, злоба, наконец, начала копиться и в нём:  
  
— два месяца подряд вы с папирусом «нянчились» со мной. и я тоже не всегда был этому рад. но знаешь что? иногда это помогает. сейчас я вижу, что тебе это нужно.  
  
Санс вздохнул, чувствуя, как напряжение из его души перетекает в череп. Слёзы снова сформировались в его глазницах, но он не хотел плакать. Он и так уже был выжат, как лимон. Ещё немного, и он просто рассыпется на мелкие осколки.  
  
— ладно, — ответил он неестественно высоким, надрывным голосом. — ладно, прости.  
  
— тебе не за что извиняться, — успокоил его Рэд. — давай просто сядем и расслабимся немного, окей?  
  
Санс кивнул и позволил двойнику проводить его до дивана, его кости дрожали от с трудом сдерживаемых эмоций. Но, опустившись на мягкие подушки, он застонал от облегчения, напряжение в костях начало таять. Он и не думал, насколько ослаб, пока оставался на ногах. Но засыпать он не хотел (хоть и хотел очень, очень сильно), так что он просто облокотился назад на спинку и протянул конечности. Устроившись максимально удобно, он протяжно замычать.  
  
— видишь? — спросил Рэд, осторожно коснувшись голой кости вытянутой ноги двойника. — это будет отличный, ленивый день.  
  
Санс кивнул со вздохом. Провести весь день с Рэдом казалось не такой уж и плохой идеей. А с Папирусом он поговорит сразу, как тот вернётся с работы. Так что, пожалуй, он сможет простить себе ещё хотя бы один ленивый день.  
  
Рэд вернул звук на телевизоре. Санс с утешением стал наблюдать, как на экране танцуют рисованные скелеты в париках. Почему Рэд смотрел подобные программы? Он хотел пошутить над выбором двойника, но у него всё ещё не было сил даже на это. Гораздо проще было растечься по дивану и позволить своим костям отдохнуть, наслаждаясь бездумным развлечением. Его веки становились всё тяжелее с каждой минутой, но он заставлял себя не заснуть.  
  
Когда эпизод закончился, он взглянул на Рэда: его поза была полной противоположностью позы Санса. Он сидел на краю дивана прямо, с напряжёнными плечами и нервно стучал по полу ногой. Казалось, он был готов взлететь в любой момент.  
  
— эй, ты в порядке?  
  
Рэд вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
  
— я думал, ты уснул.  
  
— нет, пока держусь, — он попытался улыбнуться, но вышло что-то невразумительное. — что-то не так?  
  
Рэд остановил свою ногу и со вздохом снова переместился всем весом на диван, устраиваясь рядом с двойником:  
  
— нет, ничего.  
  
Санс внимательно посмотрел на него, и Рэд, наконец, выдал с толикой раздражения:  
  
— ладно, ладно. я просто… ох, это глупо, но я просто хочу убедиться…  
  
— что?  
  
— ты же не против, что мы с моим бро вместе?  
  
Санс замер.  
  
— с чего бы я об этом беспокоился?  
  
— не знаю, — Рэд слегка пожал плечами.  
  
— но ты же почему-то спросил? я не из тех, кто стал бы ревновать, и ты это знаешь. так что тогда?  
  
— дело не в тебе. это… ох… это босс. это он страшно ревнует меня к тебе и к папсу, — судя по его голосу, Рэда это сильно задевало. И Санс не мог винить его — если бы его Папирус ревновал к тем, кого любит Санс, он бы просто не знал, что делать. — я просто хотел удостовериться, что _тебя_ это не беспокоит.  
  
— конечно же нет. пока у вас всё хорошо, мне всё равно, что вы делаете, — Санс повернулся к двойнику лицом к лицу. — между вами ведь всё нормально?  
  
— д-да, — проскрипел Рэд, резко раскрасневшись.  
  
— эм, нет? я думал, вы помирились и теперь всё отлично.  
  
Рэд потёр лицо:  
  
— да всё отлично. это просто… вчера… ох, я не знаю.  
  
Санс выпрямился, не обращая внимания на боль в костях:  
  
— погоди, вчера? — он вспомнил эти пронзительные крики чистой агонии. Сейчас он был уверен, что точно слышал их тогда. Его глаза расширились. — _он сделал тебе больно?_  
  
— что? нет! — выкрикнул Рэд, заливаясь краской ещё сильнее. — то есть… да, но –  
  
Внезапная вспышка гнева охватила душу Санса. Он был готов телепортироваться к Папирусу на работу и убить Эджа прямо там, плевать на последствия, чёрт возьми. — если он обидел тебя, то помоги мне –  
  
— хватит, успокойся! он причинил мне боль, да, но… я сам причинил ему ещё больше боли!  
  
Санс притормозил, снова пытаясь вспомнить все вчерашние события, паника охватывала его всё сильнее. Он неправильно понял ситуацию? Это _Эдж_ кричал всё это время? Нет, он ясно видел, что кричал Рэд. А Эдж тем временем впивался зубами в его душу.  
  
— прошу тебя, санс, я в порядке. мы просто немного… не поняли друг друга. но уверяю, мы оба… уже почти оправились. он сделал это не специально, не так, как ты думаешь.  
  
— рэд, пообещай мне –  
  
— я обещаю, я правда обещаю. я просто… сильно облажался. мы развлекались с моей душой, но теперь он даже не притронется к ней больше, и я… — он глухо зарычал. — знаешь что? это ведь даже не проблема.  
  
— а что тогда проблема?  
  
— просто… я не понимаю, как мы сможем жить все вместе вчетвером. я знаю, что для него это тяжело, но я чувствую, что даже не могу поцеловать тебя или папса утром, не разозлив его.  
  
— он ведь не обижает тебя из ревности?  
  
— да нет же! — крикнул Рэд, возмутившись. — санс, мы уже говорили об –  
  
— да, прости, прости, — Санс облокотился на спинку, возвращаясь в удобную позицию. — возможно, тебе просто стоит поговорить с ним.  
  
— я этим и занимаюсь. но он злится, а обходить все подробности не так уж и просто. я не хочу провоцировать его слишком сильно. он столько всего пережил, и мы только вернули доверие друг друга.  
  
— но я говорю с папсом обо всём, и это, кажется, работает.  
  
— я знаю, я знаю, но… с моим бро всё иначе.  
  
Тишина повисла над ними, прерываясь только звуками мультфильма.  
  
— знаешь, — протянул Санс. — если хочешь, я могу поговорить с ним сам.  
  
Зрачки Рэда расширились.  
  
— нет, не надо. я поговорю с ним. сегодня, — поспешно добавил он.  
  
— ладно. окей.  
  
По тону Рэда было понятно, что он говорил неправду, но Санс предпочёл промолчать. Не было никакого смысла в том, что бы начинать спорить с двойником, особенно, когда он был так измотан. Но он всё равно поговорит с Эджем. Вся эта ситуация вредила им всем, и в первую очередь самому Сансу. Одна мысль о том, что он снова может увидеть их с Рэдом развлечения, вгоняла его в ужас. И если он ещё хоть раз услышит этот душераздирающий крик, что бы ни было его причиной, он просто окончательно свихнётся. Такая жизнь просто не могла продолжаться дальше.  
  
И обсудить это всё с Эджем казалось наилучшей идеей. Так что, если этого не сделает Рэд, то сделает он.  
  
Но сначала он посидит здесь и… накопит силы. Изнемогая от летнего зноя, он наслаждался иногда доносящимся из открытого окна прохладным ветерком. Монотонное бормотание телевизора усыпляло. Рэд прислонился к нему и едва ощутимо коснулся его руки, приятно щекоча. Вздохнув, он расслабился на диване ещё сильнее. Он не спал, точно нет, но всё казалось таким далёким и отстранённым. Веки всё тяжелели, и моргать хотелось всё чаще.  
  
Но он не засыпал… он не…  
  
Внезапный лязг металла испугал его. Он открыл глаза и обнаружил, что больше не сидит в тёплом, светлом доме. Вместо этого он находился в маленькой, слабо освещённой комнатке. Он завертел головой, исступлённо осматриваясь.  
  
Тёмно-бордовые стены, увешанные роскошными портретами различных людей и монстров. Гладкие полы из красного дерева. В каждом углу комнаты стояли горшки с увядшими и сгнившими папоротниками.  
  
А перед ним за массивным столом сидела фигура в тени.  
  
— ч-что?! как я –?  
  
Санс попытался встать, но его руки и ноги были прикованы к тяжёлому стулу из красного дерева.  
  
Его дыхание участилось. Грудь сильно сдавило тревогой. Он не мог терпеть быть связанным. Только не после того, как Гастер снова и снова делал это с ним в лаборатории.  
  
Как будто специально дождавшись его паники, тёмная фигура встала из-за стола. На минуту она задержалась в тени, наблюдая, как скелет борется со своими узами.  
  
А потом она рассмеялась. Этот смех. Этот голос. Он был отпечатан внутри его черепа, он царапал каждый сантиметр его тела. Нет, нет…  
  
Гастер вышел из темноты, обнажая зубы в широкой улыбке. Неровные трещины протягивались через его пустые бесформенные зрачки, и капли густой белой жидкости — плавящихся костей, как догадался Санс, — капали с его подбородка на некогда чистый стол. Тонкая чёрная аура, словно движущаяся тень, окутывала всё его тело. Когда он подошёл к узнику ближе, его магический плащ вздрогнул и вытянулся в тонкие блестящие щупальца.  
  
— нет, нет, пожалуйста!  
  
Санс брыкался и выворачивал конечности, чтобы спастись прежде, чем доктор коснётся его. Но Гастера уже ничего не могло остановить. Когда у него на лице появлялся этот хищный взгляд, единственным способом покончить с этим было лишь дать ему то, что он хочет.  
  
Тени потянулись к нему, но Санс не мог сбежать. Он содрогнулся, когда первый отросток обвился вокруг его руки, его гудящая энергия сжала его кость так сильно, что вытеснила из головы все мысли. Он попытался вырваться, но теперь и другие волнообразные тени ползли по его рукам и ногам.  
  
Одна уже даже успела проникнуть в его шорты и просачивалась теперь в чувствительные дырочки крестца. Воздействие было омерзительно приятным.  
  
— прошу, прошу вас! — закричал он, продолжая бесплодные попытки увернуться от отростков. — не делайте этого!  
  
Гастер был в сантиметрах от него, и Санс чувствовал его горячее дыхание на своём лице.  
  
— ТЫ ЖЕ НЕ ХОЧЕШЬ, ЧТОБЫ ТВОЙ БРАТИК УСЛЫШАЛ ТЕБЯ, НЕ ТАК ЛИ? — он провёл пальцем по подбородку Санса, оставляя след талой кости. — ИЛИ МНЕ ЕГО ПОЗВАТЬ? УВЕРЕН, ЕМУ БУДЕТ ОЧЕНЬ ЛЮБОПЫТНО.  
  
И он снова был маленьким ребёнком, дрожащим в своих оковах, но не способным сказать ни слова. Он не мог рисковать Папирусом. Его брат ни за что не пережил бы такого. Сансу придётся сделать всё возможное, чтобы вынести это.  
  
Вокруг него появлялось всё больше придатков, они стянули его шорты до колен. Теперь он мог видеть тени, окутавшие его тазовые кости, сворачивающиеся вокруг каждого изгиба. Они ласкали его, посылая горячую энергию в каждую косточку. Он ненавидел себя до тошноты, но удовольствие захватывало теперь его чувства. Когда в комнате прозвучал его тихий стон, скелет чуть не сгорел заживо от унижения.  
  
— ВОТ ИМЕННО, САНС. РАЗВЕ ТЫ НЕ ПОМНИШЬ, КАК ХОРОШО НАМ С ТОБОЙ БЫЛО? — Гастер протянул руку к лобковой арке Санса и чувственно потёр её кончиками пальцев. — В КОНЦЕ НАШЕГО ПУТИ ТЫ ТАК АКТИВНО СТАРАЛСЯ УГОДИТЬ МНЕ.  
  
— я не… я никогда не… хватит, прошу вас, — молил Санс, зажмурившись.  
  
— ПРИШЛО ВРЕМЯ ТЕБЕ ПРИЗНАТЬ ПРАВДУ, — выплюнул доктор. — ТЕБЕ ЭТО НРАВИЛОСЬ, НЕ ТАК ЛИ?  
  
— нет! нет! я ненавидел это! я – аах!  
  
Гастер стал быстро массировать чувствительную кость, пока волнистые усики продолжали поглаживать всё его тело, и Санс больше не мог терпеть. Его магия внизу стала обретать форму.  
  
Внезапно движения доктора прекратились, тени тоже остановили свой неторопливый массаж. Санс осторожно открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз. К его ужасу, циановая магия, окружённая чёрными щупальцами, стояла колом между его ног. Он поднял взгляд на Гастера; с лица доктора исчезла вся весёлость.  
  
Душа Санса забилась в ужасе.  
  
— ЧТО Я ГОВОРИЛ ТЕБЕ ПО ПОВОДУ ЭТОГО? — оскалился Гастер. — Я ДУМАЛ, ТЫ УЖЕ УСВОИЛ СВОЙ УРОК.  
  
Усики с новым рвением стали скручиваться и вытягиваться вдоль позвоночника скелета, пробираясь к его грудной клетке. Они проникали в каждую щель, распространяя удовольствия волнами по всему его телу. Он снова кричал и плакал, не в силах остановить себя,  пока Гастер медленно склонялся своим капающим ртом над его эрекцией. Наконец, его магию накрыло влажное тепло. Доктор так хорошо орудовал своим языком, скручивая его вдоль каждой складки. Санс мотал головой во все стороны, покалывания экстаза усилились, чтобы смешаться с животным страхом.  
  
Санс знал, что Гастер собирается сделать. Он знал, он знал, он знал…  
  
— нет, пожалуйста! умоляю вас! я сейчас избавлюсь от этого! я сделаю всё правильно!  
  
Но он чувствовал, что его член уже упёрся в заднюю стенку глотки Гастера, магическая слюна засасывала его. Санс был так близко. Так близко!  
  
А потом в его плоть вонзились зубы.  
  
Санс закричал так громко, как только мог, его голос достиг такой высоты, какую он мог воспроизвести лишь в детстве. Его душа ревела, крича ему бежать, использовать магию, что угодно! Но он не мог: он был в ловушке, не мог дышать, не мог выбраться! Его брат сейчас услышит его и прибежит на крик, и… и…  
  
Какой-то далёкий голос снова и снова кричал его имя откуда-то сбоку. Но Санс не мог оторвать взгляда от Гастера, пока тот вгрызался в него всё глубже и глубже, беспощадно разрывая плоть. Боль была слишком сильна, он сейчас умрёт от неё. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть он скорее умрёт!  
  
— проснись!  
  
Сцена исчезла, а с ней исчез и Гастер. Рэд был его в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица, тряся в своих руках; комната была пронизана оглушительным криком. Рэд что-то говорил, но за всем этим шумом Санс не слышал его. Ему потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы понять, что это его собственный голос раздирает его глотку, и, поняв это, он проглотил крик. Теперь он мог расслышать слова Рэда:  
  
— проснулся?! санс, ты слышишь меня?! давай же, санс!  
  
Санс сделал большой глоток воздуха и начал падать вперёд, разразившись бурными рыданиями за одно мгновение. Рэд поймал его за плечи и уложил сотрясающееся дрожью тело обратно на диван.  
  
— санс, всё хорошо, — голос Рэда завладел его вниманием. — я здесь. я здесь.  
  
— это был гастер! — прохрипел Санс между судорожными всхлипами. — о боже, он был там, он был на мне, и его зубы, и эта магия…  
  
— шшш, шшш… — Рэд обнял его, крепко прижимая к груди. — это был просто сон. всё нормально.  
  
— ничего не нормально! — выпалил Санс. — и уже никогда не будет нормально! я никогда не буду нормальным! боже, теперь я даже не могу спать!  
  
— я знаю, я знаю, — ласково убаюкивал его Рэд.  
  
— _ты не знаешь!_ ты не знаешь, ты ничего не знаешь, ничего!  
  
И он правда не знал. Нисколько. И никогда не узнает.  
  
Санса охватила истерика, и Рэд тихо обнимал его и шептал пустые слова поддержки. Грудь скелета горела от боли, он пытался делать вздохи сквозь душащие слёзы. От истощения у него кружилась голова, и он едва ли мог думать.  
  
В конце концов истошные рыдания превратились в икающие всхлипы. Когда он почувствовал, что может говорить, он прижал Рэда к себе крепче, успокаиваясь от его близости.  
  
— ты хочешь поговорить об этом? — спросил его Рэд. Когда Санс помотал головой о его грудную клетку, его двойник сразу отступил. — хорошо, хорошо. это нормально. мы не обязаны. просто расслабься, и мы можем –  
  
— я не хочу снова засыпать!  
  
— эй, эй, я даже не думал это предлагать! мы просто отдохнём, ничего больше!  
  
Санс схватился за футболку Рэда:  
  
— я так больше не могу. я слишком устал, но я не могу спать. просто не могу!  
  
— я не дам тебе спать. я разбужу тебя раньше, чем ты успеешь заснуть, окей? но тебе нужно успокоиться. просто дыши глубже.  
  
Санс последовал его совету и глубоко вздохнул, максимально расширив грудь, чтобы воздух проник в магический барьер вокруг его души. На пять секунд он задержал дыхание и медленно выдохнул. Он повторил это несколько раз, каждый вдох пропускал через его кости поток успокаивающей энергии. Пока это продолжалось, Рэд водил круги по его спине, помогая снять напряжение в теле.  
  
Вскоре Санс расслабился и обмяк на руках двойника, его дыхание вновь стало нормальным. Голова всё ещё гудела, и душа пульсировала в страхе, но он больше не чувствовал, будто готов развалиться на части в любую секунду.  
  
— ладно, — пробормотал Рэд, позволяя Сансу лечь на его колени. — мы посмотрим телевизор, хорошо? если, конечно, ты не хочешь поговорить.  
  
Санс снова помотал головой и сосредоточился на анимированных фигурах на экране. Звук был опасно тихим, как и прежде, и он в страхе подумал о перспективе снова провалиться в сон.  
  
— добавь звук, пожалуйста. на полную громкость.  
  
Рэд выполнил его просьбу, и, когда в комнате зазвучали громкие мультяшные голоса, Санс позволил последним каплям напряжения скатиться с его плеч. С такими раздражающими звуками он точно не мог бы заснуть. Он с удовольствием стал смотреть передачу, концентрируясь на каждой детали, чтобы отвлечь себя и оставаться в сознании. Рэд изредка бросал на него настороженные взгляды, но не говорил ни слова. Санс был благодарен ему за это — у него просто не было сил обсуждать его страшный сон.  
  
После двух серий мультфильма Рэд объявил, что он должен забрать их братьев с работы. Санс кивнул, потягиваясь на его коленях и хрустя суставами. Несмотря на оставшуюся тупую боль, он чувствовал себя на удивление лучше, чем было обычно после таких кошмаров. Ему всё ещё было плохо, но не настолько, насколько прошлой ночью.  
  
— хочешь пойти со мной?  
  
У него не было никакого желания показываться на работе Папируса в таком виде. Его брат будет в ужасе и станет беспокоиться ещё больше.  
  
— а зачем? я буду в порядке здесь.  
  
Рэд кивнул и исчезнул сразу же, как поднялся. Собравшись с силами, Санс сполз с дивана на ослабшие ноги. Телевизор всё ещё гремел на полной громкости, наполняя комнату комичными звуковыми эффектами.  
  
Не желая оставаться на одном месте слишком долго, Санс побрёл на кухню к шкафчикам. Обыскав каждый из них, он, наконец, нашёл старую кофеварку, спрятанную за ржавыми кастрюлями и сковородками. Он вытащил машину и сдул с неё толстый стой пыли. Старый пакетик с молотым кофе был прикреплён к крышке, и, открыв его, Санс почувствовал прилив энергии от резкого запаха.  
  
Вскоре он уже сидел за столом, держа обоими руками чашку свежесваренного кофе и смакуя всплеск искусственной энергии, протекающей по его телу. Не то чтобы он чувствовал себя совсем хорошо: его грудь была похожа на натянутую проволоку, готовую порваться в любой момент, но боли теперь были терпимы благодаря кофеину. И, что более важно, он больше не чувствовал, что собирается упасть от истощения в любую секунду.  
  
Небольшой хлопок рядом с кухней дал ему понять, что остальные вернулись домой. Санс почувствовал почти облегчение от того, что он больше не был один.  
  
Пока не повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на них.  
  
Его взгляд устремился на Эджа, и, когда они встретились глазами, его душа бешено заколотилась в груди. На короткий миг он словно снова увидел Гастера, уставившегося на него в ответ. Холодная недоброжелательность выражалась во всех чертах скелета, а вытянутые шрамы так напоминали о недавнем кошмаре. Но вглядевшись чуть лучше, он понял, что его первое впечатление было ошибочным. Эдж не был холоден в своей злости — напротив, из его глубин распылялось жгучее негодование. Он одарил Санса неодобрительным взглядом, от которого тому захотелось телепортироваться прочь, чтобы больше не видеть его никогда в жизни.  
  
Но когда он смог оторвать зрачки от Эджа, его взгляд метнулся на Папируса. И, ох, он не выглядел счастливым. Руки его брата были сложены на груди, и он смотрел прямо на чашку кофе в руках Санса с тем же взглядом омерзения, с каким он всегда смотрел на вредную еду. Чёрт.  
  
— ЧТО ЭТО?  
  
Санс очертил кружкой небольшой круг в воздухе, заставив горячий пар двигаться вслед за ней.  
  
— чашка джо.  
  
— САНС, ЧТО Я ГОВОРИЛ НАСЧЁТ КОФЕ ПЕРЕД УЖИНОМ?  
  
— вероятно, то же, что ты говорил насчёт кофе в любое другое время: это вредно и ненужно.  
  
— И ЭТО ПОРТИТ ТВОЙ АППЕТИТ, — выдохнул Папирус.  
  
Рэд с Эджем прошли к столу и сели напротив, тогда как Папирус сел рядом с Сансом. Санс сгорбился, готовясь к неизбежной лекции. Краем глаза он наблюдал, как рука его брата приближается к кружке, уверенный, что сейчас он её выхватит. Но вместо этого Папирус сжал его руку в своей, неожиданное одарив его ободряющим теплом. Когда Санс поднял взгляд, всё, что он увидел на лице младшего брата, это сожаление.  
  
Санс невольно отшатнулся, краснея. После нескольких мгновений тишины рука исчезла, хотя память об успокаивающем прикосновении осталась на его костях. Он хотел извиниться перед Папирусом за всё, но было так трудно сказать хоть что-то под взглядами двух других скелетов. Так что он лишь вздохнул в молчании, нарушающемся только гремящей посудой в руках у уже приступившего к готовке Папируса.  
  
Должно быть, Рэд заметил его дискомфорт. Он прочистил горло и тихо спросил:  
  
— ну так, эм, как прошёл твой день, босс?  
  
Санс посмотрел на братьев. Эдж сидел боком к Рэду со скрещенными руками и ногами.  
  
— ЗАМЕЧАТЕЛЬНО.  
  
Улыбка Рэда померкла.  
  
— делали что-то весёлое?  
  
— ДА.  
  
Санс вскинул брови, и Рэд помотал головой ему в ответ.  
  
— так ты –?  
  
Эдж резко встал:  
  
— ПАПИРУС, МОГУ Я ПОМОЧЬ ТЕБЕ С ЭТИМ?  
  
Папирус повернулся к нему, совершенно счастливый:  
  
— КОНЕЧНО! СЕГОДНЯ ВЕЧЕР СПАГЕТТИ! НЕТ РЕЦЕПТА ЛУЧШЕ, ЧТОБЫ ПОЗНАТЬ САМЫЕ АЗЫ!  
  
Санс в замешательстве наблюдал, как Эдж подошёл к плите. Папирус начал объяснять ему все тонкости нарезки лука, попутно рассказывая об искусстве точить ножи. Эдж внимательно слушал его, периодически кивая и со всей серьёзностью следуя инструкциям своего двойника. Но, повернувшись обратно к столу, Санс увидел, насколько это задело Рэда: тот не отводил взгляда от брата, чуть не плача. Санса это разозлило. Неужели ревность Эджа была _настолько_ сильна?  
  
— ты в порядке? — тихо спросил он двойника.  
  
— да. всё отлично.  
  
Между ними повисла тишина, перебивающаяся звуками готовки на заднем плане. Санс медленно потягивал свой кофе, успокаивая головную боль, Рэд же продолжал беспокойно наблюдать за братом.  
  
Вскоре яркий запах итальянских специй наполнил комнату и, прежде чем Санс опомнился, Папирус уже нёс на стол тарелки. Санс осторожно попробовал первую вилку. Вкус хоть и не соответствовал его нынешним стандартам, но был далеко не так плох, как первые шаги его брата в готовке. Конечно же это было несравнимо лучше, чем спагетти времён сбросов, уж это он мог сказать наверняка. Его душа отозвалась приятным теплом от мысли, что Папирус был превосходным учителем.  
  
Впрочем, Санс почти не трогал свою еду. Папирус был прав, кофе прогнал его аппетит. К тому же он был слишком отвлечён своими мыслями. Каждая секунда, проведённая за столом напротив Эджа, возвращала его к пережитому кошмару. Это было, мягко говоря, утомительно, так что он почти не обращал внимания на то, о чём говорили трое остальных, пока разговор не стал совсем уж разгорячённым.  
  
— ЭТОТ ЧЕЛОВЕК БЫЛ УГРОЗОЙ, Я УВЕРЕН!  
  
— ЛЮДИ НЕ ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЮТ УГРОЗЫ, ЭДЖ. НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ, НИКТО НЕ ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТ УГРОЗЫ ЗДЕСЬ, ПОВЕРЬ МНЕ!  
  
— ага, — вмешался Рэд. — босс, ты просто привык к нашей вселенной. здесь все куда более расслаблены.  
  
Эдж громко цокнул:  
  
— НЕ КАЖДОМУ МОНСТРУ МОЖНО ДОВЕРЯТЬ, К ЧЁРТУ ЭТИ РАЗЛИЧИЯ! И, СУДЯ ПО ТОМУ, ЧТО ЗДЕСЬ ПОКАЗЫВАЮТ ПО ТЕЛЕВИДЕНИЮ, ЛЮДЕЙ ЭТО КАСАЕТСЯ НЕ МЕНЬШЕ.  
  
— бро, я согласен, — сказал Рэд, бросив короткий взгляд на Санса. — но это не значит, что люди на экскурсии могут представлять угрозу.  
  
— ТОГДА ПОЧЕМУ ЭТОТ ЧЕЛОВЕК ДЕЛАЛ ТАК МНОГО СНИМКОВ? СЛИШКОМ ПОДОЗРИТЕЛЬНОЕ ПОВЕДЕНИЕ!  
  
— ЭТО ЖЕ ЭКСКУРСИЯ! — возразил Папирус. — КОНЕЧНО, ОН МНОГО ФОТОГРАФИРОВАЛ!  
  
— НО ОН ФОТОГРАФИРОВАЛ НАС С ТОБОЙ!  
  
— МЫ ЭКСКУРСОВОДЫ И ОДНИ ИЗ ПЕРВЫХ МОНСТРОВ, КОТОРЫХ ОНИ ВСТРЕЧАЮТ! РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ, ЛЮДИ НАС СНИМАЮТ!  
  
— НО ТЫ СКАЗАЛ, ЧТО ЭТОТ ЧЕЛОВЕК УЖЕ БЫЛ НА ЭКСКУРСИИ НЕ ОДИН РАЗ! ТЫ ДАЖЕ СКАЗАЛ, ЧТО КАЖДЫЙ РАЗ ОН ПРЕСЛЕДУЕТ ТЕБЯ!  
  
Это привлекло внимание Санса:  
  
— подожди, что? о ком вы говорите?  
  
Папирус вздохнул:  
  
— НЕ СТОИТ ВОЛНОВАТЬСЯ! ЭТОТ ЧЕЛОВЕК ПРОСТО ЧАСТО ПОСЕЩАЕТ НАШ ТУР И МНОГО ФОТОГРАФИРУЕТ.  
  
— И ОН ПРИХОДИТ ОДИН? ОЧЕНЬ СТРАННО!  
  
— что? зачем кому-то ходить на одну же экскурсию снова и снова? это правда странно.  
  
— ВИДИШЬ? — Эдж ударил кулаком по столу, испугав Санса. — ДАЖЕ ТВОЙ БРАТ ГОВОРИТ, ЧТО ЭТО СТРАННО. ЕСЛИ НЕ СЛУШАЕШЬ МЕНЯ, ТО ПОСЛУШАЙ ХОТЯ БЫ ЕГО!  
  
Папирус с шумом выдохнул:  
  
— ЭТО НЕ СТРАННО, И ЭТОТ ЧЕЛОВЕК НОРМАЛЬНЫЙ! ОН ВСЕГДА ДРУЖЕЛЮБЕН И НИКОГДА НЕ БЕСПОКОИЛ МЕНЯ!  
  
— папс, если кто-то преследует тебя, то это странно. как он выглядит?  
  
— Я НЕ ЗНАЮ. ЧЁРНЫЕ ВОЛОСЫ. И ОН ВСЕГДА УЛЫБАЕТСЯ.  
  
— ОН ЖУТКИЙ, — глухо произнёс Эдж. — Я НЕ ЗНАЮ, ПОЧЕМУ, НО КАЖДЫЙ РАЗ, КОГДА ОН СМОТРЕЛ НА МЕНЯ… Я ЧУВСТВОВАЛ, КАК БУДТО… — он ненадолго замер, смотря в пустоту, словно пытаясь что-то вспомнить. — КАК БУДТО ОН НЕ ИЗ ЭТОГО МИРА!  
  
Санс взял вилку спагетти:  
  
— может, это тот офицер?  
  
— который преследует тебя?  
  
Санс кивнул:  
  
— да, как там её звали? ханси? — он прожевал еду. — знаешь, эта леди может тратить на меня столько времени, сколько захочет, но если она будет преследовать тебя, папс, мне придётся поговорить с андайн. хватит уже этого дерьма.  
  
— Я УВЕРЕН, ЧТО В ЭТОМ НЕТ НУЖДЫ! — воскликнул Папирус, скрещивая руки.  
  
— и всё равно, просто на всякий случай, если этот человек появится снова, сфотографируй его и пошли мне. я не хочу, чтобы кто-то изводил тебя.  
  
— НИКТО МЕНЯ НЕ ИЗВОДИТ.  
  
— так я буду спокойнее, — он выдал брату ласковую улыбку.  
  
Папирус расслабился и ответил ему своей:  
  
— ХОРОШО, ЕСЛИ ТЫ НАСТАИВАЕШЬ, — он кашлянул. — НО НЕ ДУМАЙ, ЧТО Я СОГЛАСИЛСЯ С ВАШИМ МНЕНИЕМ. ЭТОТ ЧЕЛОВЕК НЕ ПРОБЛЕМА.  
  
Санс вздохнул, и Эдж скептически помотал головой, но никто из них не стал продолжать эту тему.  
  
Рэд вытянул руки над головой, разминая кости:  
  
— ну что ж, я охуительно объелся. вы, ребята, творите чудеса с этим зверем под названием готовка.  
  
— СЛЕДИ ЗА ЯЗЫКОМ! — напомнил ему Папирус.  
  
Эдж продолжил отводить взгляд, его плечи расслабились:  
  
— СПАСИБО. ЭТО БЫЛО ОЧЕНЬ ДАЖЕ ВЕСЕЛО, — признал он. — ЕСЛИ ТЫ НЕ ПРОТИВ, ПАПИРУС, Я ПОМОЮ ПОСУДУ.  
  
— НЕ ПРОТИВ, КОНЕЧНО! СПАСИБО! — просиял Папирус.  
  
— я тебе помогу, — предложил Санс, встав из-за стола и принявшись собирать грязную посуду.  
  
Папирус на долю секунды повернулся к нему, но прежде чем Санс смог увидеть выражение его лица, его брат отвернулся к Рэду и улыбнулся:  
  
— НУ РАЗ ОНИ БУДУТ МЫТЬ ПОСУДУ, ТО, МОЖЕТ, ТЫ ПОМОЖЕШЬ МНЕ СО СТИРКОЙ, РЭД?  
  
Рэд почти не обращал на него внимание: он всё ещё хмуро смотрел на своего брата, который теперь стоял у раковины.  
  
— и чем же я помогу?  
  
— ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ ЭЭЭ… ПОМОЧЬ МНЕ СОБРАТЬ ВЕЩИ, — Санс не знал, о чём говорит Папирус: его брат годами собирал одежду в корзину для стирки сразу по мере её поступления. Такого пункта просто не было в списке их домашних дел, и они втроём это отлично знали.  
  
— ПОЖАЛУЙСТА? — быстро добавил Папирус, многозначительно смотря на Рэда.  
  
— ох, эм, да, конечно, — выпрямился тот.  
  
Они сразу же вышли из комнаты, и Санс облегчённо выдохнул. Он поблагодарит Папируса позже за то, что тот смог отвлечь Рэда. Ему хватило доли секунды, чтобы понять, что Санс хочет поговорить с Эджем наедине. Его брат и в самом деле был лучшим.  
  
Санс подошёл к раковине, ставя посуду на стол. Теперь, когда он стоял к нему так близко, его душа стала колотиться сильнее.  
  
— хей, я хотел кое о чём поговорить с тобой.  
  
На несколько секунд вместо ответа между ними повисла неловкая тишина.  
  
— И О ЧЁМ ЖЕ? — наконец выплюнул Эдж.  
  
Санс неловко потоптался на месте:  
  
— об отношениях рэда со всеми нами.  
  
Эдж резко надавил на средство для мытья посуды, выпуская поток пузырей:  
  
— Я ДУМАЮ, СЕЙЧАС, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — НЕ ПОДХОДЯЩЕЕ ВРЕМЯ.  
  
— а я думаю, сейчас единственное подходящее время, — Санс бросил короткий взгляд в сторону входа, убеждаясь, что никто не собирался войти. — рэд сказал, что тебе не нравится, когда он проводит время со мной или с папсом.  
  
— МОЖНО СКАЗАТЬ И ТАК.  
  
— ну, не хочу испортить ваше воссоединение или ещё чего, но просто проясню, что эти отношения не закончатся, если только рэд не захочет этого сам.  
  
Эдж не говорил ни слова, продолжая шаркать уже чистую тарелку.  
  
— это ведь не проблема?  
  
— НЕ ТО ЧТОБЫ У МЕНЯ БЫЛ КАКОЙ-ТО ВЫБОР.  
  
Санс не знал, что ответить. Это было правдой, но ему не хотелось озвучивать это. И реакция Эджа озадачила его. По правде говоря, он ожидал от него большего гнева. Может, он не был так ревнив, как думал Рэд.  
  
Но это не могло изменить того, что он должен был сказать дальше. Санс глубоко вдохнул. Он знал, что Рэду это не понравится, и, чёрт возьми, это даже не было полностью виной Эджа, но… он знал, что ему придётся сделать этого прежде, чем ситуация выйдет из-под контроля.  
  
— ещё я хотел спросить о том, когда и куда ты планируешь переехать.  
  
Эдж медленно выключил кран и взял полотенце, чтобы вытереть руки.  
  
— ПЕРЕЕХАТЬ? — коротко спросил он.  
  
— да, эм, — начал Санс, потирая затылок. — просто после всего этого ты, вероятно, предпочтёшь своё собственное место. это может быть непросто. я знаю, что это очень непросто для рэда.  
  
Сансу тоже было нелегко, но в этом и был смысл. Даже сейчас всё его существо кричало, чтобы он бежал от Эджа — от скелета, который был так похож на Гастера с его изуродованным шрамами лицом и страстью к укусам. Он попытался стереть из головы образ проколотой зубами души Рэда. Те ужасные крики — Рэда и его самого — снова грозились завладеть его разумом.  
  
— РЭДА ТЫ ТОЖЕ ВЫСТАВЛЯЕШЬ ЗА ДВЕРЬ? — Санс не упустил из виду, как его собеседник сжал кулаки.  
  
— нет, рэд может остаться, если х –  
  
— ТАК ЗНАЧИТ ТОЛЬКО МЕНЯ, — его голос был на удивление не гневным, а почти… разочарованным.  
  
Чувство вины свалилось на Санса, и он внезапно почувствовал, что задолжал Эджу объяснение.  
  
— слушай, мне жаль, правда жаль, но ты должен понять меня, дело не в т –  
  
— ПРОСТО ПРОЯСНЮ, — перебил его Эдж. — Я НЕ ПОЗВОЛЮ ТЕБЕ ЗАБРАТЬ У МЕНЯ _МОЕГО_ САНСА.  
  
Санс стоял неподвижно, ошеломлённый, пока его копившаяся злоба не вышла наружу в полном объёме:  
  
— прошу прощения, но он не _твой._ он вправе делать, что ему хочется.  
  
Голос Эджа наполнился резким, горячим гневом:  
  
— ДА, ЧТО, Я ПОЛАГАЮ, ВКЛЮЧАЕТ В СЕБЯ ЕБЛЮ НА КАМЕРУ НА ОБОЗРЕНИЕ ВСЕМУ МИРУ!  
  
Санс замер:  
  
— а?  
  
Эдж прошёл мимо его, бросив кухонное полотенце на пол, и ринулся в гостиную. Сансу понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что происходит, но когда он осознал, о чём говорил Эдж, он побежал за ним в комнату на полной скорости. Его собеседник к тому моменту уже был на нижних ступенях лестницы. Папирус и Рэд, должно быть, услышали крик Эджа, потому что они уже вышли из ванной комнаты и смотрели на происходящее со второго этажа.  
  
— что происходит? — неуверенно спросил Рэд.  
  
— Я НЕ В НАСТРОЕНИИ ДЛЯ ВАШИХ ИГР! — закричал Эдж, поднимаясь по лестнице. — ЕСЛИ ТЫ ХОТЕЛ, ЧТОБЫ Я УШЁЛ, МОГ БЫ ТАК И СКАЗАТЬ, ВМЕСТО ТОГО ЧТОБЫ ПОСЫЛАТЬ КО МНЕ СВОЕГО ЛЮБОВНИКА!  
  
— что? ушёл?  
  
Теперь Эдж был наверху и пытался прорваться через двух других скелетов, но Папирус преградил ему путь своими широкими плечами.  
  
— ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ? — настойчиво спросил Папирус, положив руки на бедренные кости.  
  
— ДАЙ МНЕ ПРОЙТИ! БЫЛО ДОСТАТОЧНО УЖЕ ТОГО, ЧТО МНЕ ПРИШЛОСЬ БЫТЬ СВИДЕТЕЛЕМ ВАШИХ ПУБЛИЧНЫХ ПОХОЖДЕНИЙ, НО ЗАСТАВИТЬ МЕНЯ СЪЕХАТЬ, ТАК, КАК БУДТО У МЕНЯ ВООБЩЕ НЕТ ПРАВА ГОЛОСА –  
  
— что?! никто не заставляет тебя съехать! о чём ты?  
  
Эдж выпрямился и указал пальцем на Санса:  
  
— ОН ВЫГОНЯЕТ МЕНЯ!  
  
Рэд и Папирус сейчас же бросили свои взгляды на Санса. В ответ он пожал плечами.  
  
— БРАТ, ЭТО ПРАВДА?  
  
Санс опустил глаза, потирая руку:  
  
— слушай, со всей этой историей с ревностью и моей –  
  
— блять, ты издеваешься, санс?!  
  
Санс поднял взгляд. Рэд смотрел на него с горящим магией глазом. Даже Эдж казался шокированным такой реакцией.  
  
— я же сказал тебе не вмешиваться! и я уж точно не собирался выгонять босса из дома, так в чём, блять, твоя проблема?!  
  
Гнев с привкусом вины струился по костям Санса.  
  
— знаешь что, пошёл ты, рэд! ты бы не сказал ни слова своему брату о своих проблемах, ты это знаешь!  
  
— я на самом деле собирался, санс! но это наше с ним дело, а не твоё!  
  
— может, тебя это шокирует, но у меня тоже есть свои проблемы с ним!  
  
— ТАК ТЫ И САМ РЕВНУЕШЬ?! — вмешался Эдж.  
  
— нет, боже, ревность тут ни при чём…  
  
— меня не волнует, какие у тебя проблемы с моим бро, ты не вправе просто выгонять его, даже не сказав об этом мне!  
  
Санс приготовился отвечать, но Папирус вмешался первым:  
  
— Санс, — негромко начал он. — Почему ты не посовещался с нами, прежде чем делать такое? Я просто не понимаю.  
  
Тихое разочарование его брата стало последней каплей.  
  
— знаете что, я не буду оправдываться перед вами, парни. если кому-то понадоблюсь, я буду в гриллбиз.  
  
И прежде чем кто-либо успел сказать хоть слово, он телепортировался прямо в паб. Шум из громких увлечённых разговоров заполнил его череп. Заведение было буквально набито монстрами до отвала, в основном завсегдатаями. За столиками не было свободных мест — только стулья у барной стойки. То что надо, учитывая, что Санс был здесь, только чтобы поговорить с Гриллби, и не имел желания встречать кого-либо ещё.  
  
Он побрёл к стойке, скрипя усталыми костями, но уже почти у цели его напугал резкий крик откуда-то справа. Обернувшись на источник шума, Санс увидел знакомую ему античеловеческую шайку, чокающуюся алкогольными напитками в перерыве между карточной игрой. Он ускорил шаг и плюхнулся на своё обычное место у бара.  
  
Гриллби нигде не было видно, так что Санс потянулся к стойке за полупустым стаканом пива. Он не пил уже очень давно, но чёрт, сейчас ему было это нужно, иначе его душа грозилась взорваться от всего того напряжения, что в нём накопилось. Всё же чашка кофе была определённо плохой идеей.  
  
Потягивая напиток, он размышлял над своей глупостью. Теперь все злились на него, и совершенно оправданно. Он всё испортил. Бесполезный кретин.  
  
С Ториэль он обошёлся просто ужасно. Игнорировал её целую вечность, а потом с порога травмировал своими личными проблемами. Боже, почему он просто не сказал ей про свои кошмары? Почему был таким упрямым идиотом?  
  
И Папирус ожидал от него так много. Он всегда хотел, чтобы Санс двигался дальше, каждую минуту поддерживая своей открытостью и честными разговорами. Это было потрясающе. Санс не представлял без этого своей жизни. Но в последнее время это стало так сильно изматывать его. Как его брат мог оставаться открытым _со всеми_ всё время?  
  
Но отсутствие общения с братом сделало и Папируса несчастным. И всё потому, что Санс не смог доказать ему, что он был самым лучшим на всём свете. Санс был ужасным братом.  
  
А сейчас злился и Рэд? Так глупо, почему Санс не мог продумать всё заранее? Почему просто не послушал, когда тот сказал, что справится сам? И почему из своей твердолобости он телепортировался в комнату Рэда, когда услышал крики? Те страшные, ужасные крики.  
  
В последнее время у него не выходило абсолютно ничего. Прямо как в детстве.  
  
Его кости тряслись. Ему правда нужна была сейчас компания Гриллби. Больше всего на свете, если честно.  
  
Словно услышав его мысли, бармен вышел из задней комнаты, неся в правой руке поднос с бургерами и картошкой фри. Санс попытался поймать его взгляд, но тот был слишком занят работой. Громкие пьяные крики заполнили комнату, когда он подошёл к столику античеловеческой компании. Судя по веселью за столом, они явно сидели здесь уже давно. Гриллби задержался у них на какое-то время, смеясь над глупыми шутками, болтая об аномальной жаре последних дней и даже заигрывая с одним из монстров. Казалось, целую вечность Санс наблюдал это зрелище с нарастающим раздражением.  
  
Но, когда он уже был готов встать и лично заявить о своём присутствии, Гриллби, наконец, пошёл назад.  
  
— хейа, грилл–  
  
Но тот лишь помотал головой и скрылся за дверью.  
  
Санс почувствовал подступающие к горлу слёзы. То единственное, на что он мог рассчитывать всегда, — поддержка Гриллби — была теперь проёбана так же, как и всё остальное. Он уронил голову на барную стойку, чувствуя её прохладную поверхность, и начал глубоко дышать.  
  
Когда дверь из кухни снова открылась, Санс осторожно приподнял голову. Гриллби был в шаге от него, наполняя стакан пива.  
  
— гриллбз? — прохрипел Санс.  
  
Продолжая наливать напиток, Гриллби спокойно ответил:  
  
— Санс, я работаю. У меня нет времени на всё… это.  
  
Раздражение вернулось в душу Санса в полной мере. Для других посетителей у бармена нашлась уйма времени.  
  
— звучишь, как твой старик, — съязвил Санс.  
  
«Старик» было не самым подходящим словом — то был крёстный отец Гриллби, но Санс знал, что именно это оскорбление заденет его за живое. Гриллби был вынужден работать всё время, жертвуя всем, что он мог иметь, чтобы заработать деньги для этого мудака. Он часто спорил об этом со своей бывшей женой. Хотя Санс знал, что он и сам так и не смог ничем помочь любовнику…  
  
Пламя Гриллби вспыхнуло, осветив бар мерцающим светом.  
  
— Когда это место опустеет, мы поговорим. А пока держись от меня подальше.  
  
Он сгрёб напитки и обогнул барную стойку. Санс даже не удосужился посмотреть, куда он пошёл. Скелет снова положил голову на руки и попытался сосредоточиться на чём-нибудь, чтобы остаться в сознании. Он был близок к приступу, он это знал. Так что он начал бормотать себе под нос старую мантру:  
  
— с последнего сброса прошло три года, шесть месяцев и двадцать дней. все счастливы. все на поверхности. счастливые, свободные и невредимые. даже я.  
  
Он повторял это снова и снова, изо всех сил пытаясь поверить в свои слова. Ему даже было всё равно, если кто-то его услышит. Пусть думают, что он сошёл с ума. Ему просто нужно было за что-то ухватиться. За что-то, что не развалится под его прикосновением. За что-то, что не даст ему уснуть, несмотря на желание провалиться в вечный сон прямо за этой стойкой. Он просидел так несколько часов, шепча одни и те же слова и чувствуя, как его грудь продолжает натягиваться в тонкую струну.  
  
Лёгкий хлопок по плечу вывел его из ступора. Он посмотрел направо и увидел знакомый зелёный комбинезон Панка Хомяка.  
  
— Хей, Санс.  
  
Санс вздохнул и протёр своё заплаканное лицо:  
  
— оставь меня в покое, панк.  
  
— Я думал, можем ли мы поговорить? На минутку, не дольше.  
  
Он что, был правда настолько туп? Ворча себе под нос, Санс медленно провёл по лицу обеими руками.  
  
— знаешь, у меня нет ни малейшего интереса вступать в вашу шайку, если ты ещё не понял намёка. но раз мои тонкие намёки ты, похоже, не замечаешь, то позволь сказать тебе прямо: если продолжишь меня беспокоить, тебе может не поздоровиться.  
  
— Ну пожалуйста.  
  
Санс вскинул голову, готовый сказать этому идиоту отвалить, прежде чем он его вынудит. Но когда он выпрямился, Панк Хомяк сейчас же отшатнулся назад, чуть не споткнувшись о собственные ноги. На его лбу Санс увидел глубокую, частично залеченную рану. В длину она протянулась сантиметров на восемь, вокруг неё не было меха.  
  
— воу, ты в порядке?  
  
Панк Хомяк выглядел так плохо, как Санс чувствовал себя внутри. Под его глазами были тёмные синяки, и он весь дрожал. Судя по жирным пятнам на его одежде, он не переодевался уже несколько дней. Он весь излучал нервозность, словно сильно переборщив с кофе, и когда он поднёс зажигалку в губам, чтобы прикурить сигарету, неконтролируемая дрожь заставила часть табака просыпаться на пол.  
  
— Да, да, не волнуйся обо мне, я всегда в порядке, — громко выдал он, кладя зажигалку обратно в карман, после чего понизил голос почти до шёпота. — Просто хотел спросить… у тебя есть номер того офицера полиции?  
  
Санс молча смотрел на него пару секунд.  
  
— зачем он тебе?  
  
Панк Хомяк нервно обернулся к своей компании, которая уже собиралась возле двери, готовясь уходить.  
  
— Да ничего такого. Просто хотел узнать, есть ли он у тебя. Я писал об этом Рэду, но он так и не ответил.  
  
Как, чёрт возьми, у него оказался номер Рэда?  
  
— вообще… она сказала, что следила за мной. судя по всему, одно время я был под подозрением за какую-то хрень. но я не видел её уже сто лет, и она не оставила мне никаких контактов, — пока Санс говорил, дрожь Хомяка только усиливалась. — эй, ты точно в порядке?  
  
— Д-да, точно-точно, я просто –  
  
— Эй, Панки! — позвал его монстр из их группы. Панк обернулся к ним, на его лице промелькнул страх. — Ты идёшь или нет? Мистер не обрадуется, если ты опять опоздаешь!  
  
Компания загоготала, и Панк весь съёжился.  
  
— Да, лады! Одну минуту! — он снова повернулся к Сансу и схватил его за плечо, в его глазах было отчаяние. — Прошу, — прошептал он. — Если ты вдруг с ней пересечёшься, дай ей мой контакт. Мне очень нужно поговорить с ней кое о чём.  
  
— хорошо, — Санс медленно кивнул.  
  
Панк сильнее сжал его плечо:  
  
— Спасибо, — он бросил взгляд на группу у входа и быстро добавил. — И держись подальше от города.  
  
Санс уставился на него, не понимая, были ли его последние слова угрозой или предупреждением. Но прежде чем он успел спросить, хомяк бросился к своим друзьям.  
  
— Как раз вовремя! Мистер будет очень зол, если мы не поторопимся!  
  
И компания покинула бар, громко захлопнув за собой дверь. В помещении повисла густая тишина. Теперь здесь остались только Санс и Гриллби.  
  
Санс попытался проанализировать разговор с Панком, но, услышав звук шаркающих о пол стульев, складываемых на столы, он вернулся мыслями к бармену. Он подумает о Панке Хомяке позже. А пока Гриллби требовал его полного внимания.  
  
Санс встал со стула и начал сам складывать ближайшие к нему стулья на столы, мучая свои ноющие кости. Он медленно продвигался вдоль барной стойки и ближайших столов, пока они с барменом не встретились на середине зала. Когда последний стул был уложен, Санс поднял взгляд на Гриллби, неловко обнимая себя за плечи.  
  
— знаешь, ты очень нужен был мне сегодня, — начал он и сразу осознал, что его голос вот-вот исказится вырывающимися слезами. — я думал, что всегда могу рассчитывать на твою поддержку.  
  
Огонь Гриллби издал потрескивающий звук.  
  
— Санс, посмотри вокруг. Всё это, — он обвёл жестом комнату, — моя жизнь. И этот бизнес требует денег. Я больше не могу позволить себе держать тебя за руку каждый раз, когда у тебя плохой день.  
  
— ты не понимаешь, — всё его тело теперь билось крупной дрожью, пока он из последних сил пытался сдержать навязчивые слёзы. — это был не просто плохой день. это был день гастера.  
  
Их старый код. Те самые дни, когда Санс не мог спать, или жить, или даже думать. Дни, когда ему хотелось лишь довериться Гриллби, проживая день с ним, наплевав на работу обоих.  
  
На секунду пламя Гриллби затихло, свет вокруг них приглушился. Но стоило Сансу моргнуть, как злоба бармена вернулась, её горячие волны чувствовались в воздухе.  
  
— Мне жаль, Санс. Мне правда очень жаль. Но это не даёт тебе права игнорировать меня неделями, а потом просто прийти сюда и вот так использовать.  
  
— использовать тебя? использовать для чего?  
  
— Чтобы поговорить о любых проблемах в твоей жизни, когда _тебе_ это удобно.  
  
— это то, чем занимаются партнёры, гриллбз, — насмешливо ответил Санс. — я не использую тебя.  
  
— Тогда почему бы тебе не поговорить с твоим братом или с Ториэль о том, что случилось? Или, может, с самим собой? — он с презрением надавил на последнее слово.  
  
— с собой?  
  
— Да, с твоим новым парнем, о котором я столько всего наслушался. С тем самым со всех этих видео.  
  
Санс в оцепенении смотрел на него:  
  
— ты про рэда?  
  
Гриллби саркастично фыркнул:  
  
— Да, второй Санс.  
  
— о чём ты… видео? какие ещё видео?  
  
— Те, на которых он ебёт тебя в лаборатории. Нет, Санс, — он ядовито рассмеялся, — я знал про твой фетиш на публичные места, но это уже слишком.  
  
— да _о чём_ ты?  
  
Гриллби сложил руки на груди:  
  
— О видео в сети. Которые, кстати, были отличным способом сообщить мне, что вы встречаетесь. Было просто превосходно, когда мне под нос сунули телефон, полный скелетного порно.  
  
Санс не мог найти, что ответить. Его разум не мог обработать слова бармена. Существовало видео, на котором он с Рэдом делали… что?  
  
После нескольких секунд молчания Гриллби выплюнул:  
  
— И даже ни слова извинения. Не знаю, чего я ожидал.  
  
Наконец, Санс нашёл в себе голос:  
  
— извинения _за что?_ я не знал, что видео с нами было в интернете, — он схватился ладонями за череп, закрывая лицо. — чёрт возьми! кто мог это выложить?  
  
— Может, твой бойфренд? Не то чтобы я его знаю.  
  
— да что, блять, с тобой не так? рэд совсем не такой, хватит уже нести чушь!  
  
— И _до сих пор_ никаких извинений, — отмахнулся Гриллби. — С меня хватит, Санс. Если ты даже не можешь сказать мне, что с кем-то встречаешься, то я просто не вижу смысла во всём этом. С Папирусом это было одно дело –  
  
— о чём ты?! я говорил тебе, что встречаюсь с рэдом!  
  
— Нет, ты не говорил. Ты пришёл, представил его мне, а потом ушёл за подарком на день рождения.  
  
Санс стал отчаянно вспоминать события прошлой недели. Так много всего произошло за это время, он не мог даже близко припомнить, что говорил в тот день.  
  
— гриллби, что я могу сказать?! клянусь, я говорил тебе, но даже если нет, это было очевидно, что мы встречаемся!  
  
— Санс, у меня есть два правила, и к этому моменту ты уже должен их прекрасно знать, — он загнул палец. — Первое, мы даём друг другу личное пространство и вправе делать, что хотим, — он добавил второй палец. — И второе, если мы начинаем встречаться с кем-то, мы говорим об этом. Немедленно. И ты _знаешь,_ почему у меня есть эти правила.  
  
Внутри Санс проклинал себя. Гриллби был прав, он всегда был прав, и чёрт возьми, во всём этом был виноват только он сам!  
  
— прости, я не подумал об этом, я просто –  
  
— Нет, Санс, ты не подумал _обо мне,_ — Гриллби помотал головой. — Мне надоело вечно ждать тебя. У меня есть другие монстры, с которыми всё может быть более серьёзно. Но вместо этого я застрял здесь, в ожидании тебя, чтобы, наконец, сказать тебе о них. Я устал быть слушателем. И я устал быть твоим психологом.  
  
— нет, прошу, не делай этого! я буду слушать тебя! обещаю! — Санс подался вперёд, хватаясь за руку бармена, но тот отступил.  
  
— Нет, тебе придётся уйти. Я устал. И ты тоже, очевидно. И, честно говоря, я не понимаю, как разговоры помогут нам на этот раз.  
  
— гриллбз, нет! пожалуйста, _пожалуйста!_ я не смогу справиться с этим сейчас, прошу тебя!  
  
— Да, потому что всё всегда только о тебе, — Гриллби снова помотал головой. — Прощай, Санс.  
  
И он быстро ушёл, захлопнув за собой дверь и оставив Санса в потемневшей комнате.  
  
Скелет глубоко вздохнул. Он мог телепортироваться наверх, потребовать, чтобы Гриллби поговорил с ним, вернуть его. Если он расскажет ему о всём том дерьме, с которым ему пришлось справляться последние несколько недель, возможно, Гриллби поймёт. Было не трудно понять, как угроза сброса сделала его жизнь неуправляемой.  
  
Но какой в этом был смысл? В конце концов, он знал, что просто сам всё испортил.  
  
Санс сунул руки в карманы и нашарил телефон. Он хотел написать кому-нибудь, кому угодно, на самом деле, просто чтобы поговорить. Но телефон не включался. Правильно, он был разряжен.  
  
А впрочем всё равно, с кем он сейчас мог поговорить?  
  
Санс толкнул дверь и вышел в город. Маленькие компании монстров и людей ходили по тротуарам, оживлённо болтая по дороге из одного магазина к другому. Здание посольства сияло ночной подсветкой, отбрасывая на улицы жуткий свет. Было жарко и липко, и его тёплая толстовка была почти невыносима.  
  
Но Сансу было всё равно. Сейчас уже ничего не имело значения.  
  
Без всякой цели он побрёл в потоках людей и монстров, наслаждаясь безликостью ночной улицы.


	34. Просто засуньте Альфис вон в тот холодильник

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ключ от шифра — имя того, от лица которого написаны эти послания.
> 
> Дополнительные теги для этой главы: описание увечий, смерть персонажа????, рвота.

**1**  
в бм зугзл ьбцюцтндд хёо у вувоеханъ уащ. ау, п тоэтзрб, оя фцц уауау сюл угйэзнянс.

  
Рэд поспешно вышел из кухни вслед за Папирусом. Уже на лестнице скелет буквально изнемогал от любопытства: он не знал, чего хотел от него его друг, но уж точно не «собрать вещи для стирки», как тот выразился. В их доме, как только какой-нибудь предмет одежды касался пола, Папирус подбирал его мгновенно, не забыв отчитать при этом того, кто сотворил такое злодеяние. Так что вещи для стирки здесь так просто не валялись по углам, и все они втроём об этом прекрасно знали.  
  
Поэтому скелет не удивился, когда Папирус резко остановился у их с Боссом спальни.  
  
С тяжёлым вздохом он обернулся к Рэду: на его лице был оранжевый румянец, а лоб хмурился от заметного напряжения.  
  
— Мне, эм, на самом деле, не нужна твоя помощь.  
  
Рэд кивнул и молча уставился на Папируса в ожидании того, что он скажет. Но тот медлил. Так что скелет сам осторожно спросил:  
  
— ну так, мм… ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл или –?  
  
— Нет! Я просто… не знаю, как об этом сказать, — он нервно ощупывал свою перчатку другой рукой, смотря себе под ноги.  
  
Рэд вскинул бровь:  
  
— пожалуй, будет лучше, если ты просто скажешь всё как есть.  
  
Он очень не хотел оставлять Санса и своего брата наедине слишком надолго. За ужином тот еле держал язык за зубами. Рэду казалось, что его озлобленность была направлена именно на него самого, но это всё равно не значило, что Босс не может причинить Сансу боль за спиной у брата.  
  
— Ну, я, эээ… Я не знаю, как спросить об этом, не обидев, но… тебе известно, что в интернете есть видео с тобой и Сансом?  
  
Рэд замер.  
  
— видео? о чём ты?  
  
Румянец Папируса стал ярче:  
  
— Я… Ты… — скелет топнул с громким раздражённым выдохом, так и не найдя слов.  
  
Рэд не понимал что имеет в виду Папирус, но у него было плохое предчувствие.  
  
— папс, да что происходит?  
  
— Я просто… Ох, ладно. Догго рассказал нам об одном видео сегодня на работе. Я сам пока не видел его, но, похоже, это не самая лучшая новость.  
  
— и? — Рэд честно не имел понятия, о чём он говорит.  
  
Папирус виновато проскулил, сделал глубокий вдох и на выдохе выдал всё, как есть:  
  
— В-интернете-есть-видео,-на-котором-вы-с-Сансом-занимаетесь-весёлыми-играми.  
  
Рэд тупо смотрел на друга, переваривая сказанное. Его беспокойство быстро переросло во что-то близкое к панике.  
  
— прости, что ты сейчас –?  
  
Его перебил громкий крик с первого этажа:  
  
— ДА, ЧТО, Я ПОЛАГАЮ, ВКЛЮЧАЕТ В СЕБЯ ЕБЛЮ НА КАМЕРУ НА ОБОЗРЕНИЕ ВСЕМУ МИРУ!  
  
Папирус переменился в лице, его черты словно повторили тот ужас, что чувствовал внутри себя Рэд. Его брат же не…  
  
Босс выбежал из кухни весь красный от гнева. Когда он уже был у лестницы, в гостиную влетел Санс — теперь он казался окончательно растерянным.  
  
— что происходит? — неуверенно спросил Рэд, и так отлично понимая, в каком дерьме он оказался.  
  
— Я НЕ В НАСТРОЕНИИ ДЛЯ ВАШИХ ИГР! — закричал Босс, поднимаясь по лестнице. — ЕСЛИ ТЫ ХОТЕЛ, ЧТОБЫ Я УШЁЛ, МОГ БЫ ТАК И СКАЗАТЬ, ВМЕСТО ТОГО ЧТОБЫ ПОСЫЛАТЬ КО МНЕ СВОЕГО ЛЮБОВНИКА!  
  
— что? ушёл?  
  
Скелет совсем запутался. Его разум всё ещё боролся с новостью об очевидном секс-видео в сети, но, казалось, Босс говорил совсем не об этом.  
  
Тем временем его брат приближался к ним с Папирусом, из его глаза струилась красная магическая дымка. Рэд посмотрел на него с молчаливым вопросом, надеясь получить прямой ответ, но Босс не хотел останавливаться и попытался оттолкнуть двойника, преградившего ему путь.  
  
— ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ? — всё же сумев его остановить, потребовал ответа Папирус, его руки упёрлись в бедренные кости.  
  
— ДАЙ МНЕ ПРОЙТИ! БЫЛО ДОСТАТОЧНО УЖЕ ТОГО, ЧТО МНЕ ПРИШЛОСЬ БЫТЬ СВИДЕТЕЛЕМ ВАШИХ ПУБЛИЧНЫХ ПОХОЖДЕНИЙ, НО ЗАСТАВИТЬ МЕНЯ СЪЕХАТЬ, ТАК, КАК БУДТО У МЕНЯ ВООБЩЕ НЕТ ПРАВА ГОЛОСА –  
  
— что?! — процедил сквозь зубы Рэд, пытаясь понять, как это видео могло заставить Босса подумать, что его больше не хотят видеть в этом доме. — никто не заставляет тебя съехать! о чём ты?  
  
Его брат выпрямился и указал пальцем на Санса:  
  
— ОН ВЫГОНЯЕТ МЕНЯ!  
  
Рэд сейчас же перевёл взгляд на Санса, но в ответ тот лишь пожал плечами. Нет, этого не могло произойти… Санс никогда не посмел бы просить его съехать… Разве он не предложил Рэду остаться в этом доме навсегда?  
  
— БРАТ, ЭТО ПРАВДА? — спросил Папирус.  
  
Санс опустил глаза, потирая руку:  
  
— слушай, со всей этой историей с ревностью и моей –  
  
Рэда мгновенно охватила такая ярость, что его магия вспыхнула в глазу:  
  
— твою мать, ты издеваешься, санс?!  
  
Тот заметно вздрогнул от крика, но Рэду было плевать.  
  
— я же сказал тебе не вмешиваться! и я уж точно не собирался выгонять босса из дома, так в чём, блять, твоя проблема?!  
  
Лицо его двойника исказилось гневом:  
  
— знаешь что, пошёл ты, рэд! ты бы не сказал ни слова своему брату о своих проблемах, ты это знаешь!  
  
Нет, он же не…  
  
— я на самом деле собирался, санс! но это наше с ним дело, а не твоё!  
  
— может, тебя это шокирует, но у меня тоже есть свои проблемы с ним!  
  
— ТАК ТЫ И САМ РЕВНУЕШЬ?! — закричал его брат.  
  
Санс сразу же сдал назад:  
  
— нет, боже, ревность тут ни при чём…  
  
— меня не волнует, какие у тебя проблемы с моим бро, ты не вправе просто выгонять его, даже не сказав об этом мне!  
  
Его двойник открыл рот, и Рэд уже хотел его перебить, но в разговор вмешался Папирус, опередив их обоих:  
  
— Санс, — негромко начал он. — Почему ты не посовещался с нами, прежде чем делать такое? Я просто не понимаю.  
  
Тяжёлая тишина повисла в комнате на несколько секунд, пока её не нарушил поверженный голос Санса:  
  
— знаете что, я не буду оправдываться перед вами, парни. если  понадоблюсь, я буду в гриллбиз.  
  
Рэд не успел сказать ни слова, как Санс исчезнул. Папирус зарычал, сердито топая ногой. Рэд был так зол, что не мог даже оставить при себе хотя бы какие-то из ругательств в сторону двойника:  
  
— блять, просто не могу поверить во всю эту хуйню! иногда он бывает такой свиньёй! обещает не вмешиваться не в своё собачье дело, а потом выдаёт такой вот пиздец, сука! вот чем он думал?! нет, это уже перешло все границы!  
  
Совершенно внезапно Босс бросился вперёд, нырнув под руку Папируса, всё ещё преграждавшего ему дорогу. Но вместо того, чтобы направиться к спальне, он пошёл прямо к Рэду.  
  
— босс, — скелет отлично понимал, что его брат был всё ещё зол. — клянусь чем угодно, я не говорил ему, что хочу, чтобы ты –  
  
Он ахнул, когда Босс наклонился над ним и немедленно прижался к его рту своим. Это было так неожиданно и настолько противоречило любым ожиданиям Рэда, что под давлением тела брата скелет начал падать. Но Босс с лёгкостью поймал его и наклонил к себе, сжимая в сильных руках. Рэд закрыл глаза и подался вперёд, прижимаясь к груди брата и утопая в поцелуе. Прежние шок и ярость быстро растворились в тёплой, сияющей любви, заполняющей всё его тело.  
  
Когда Босс отстранился, Рэд заглянул ему в лицо, чтобы увидеть нахальную ухмылку.  
  
— зачем ты сделал это? — спросил он, абсолютно счастливый.  
  
Его брат поцеловал его в макушку и прошептал:  
  
— Потому что я люблю тебя.  
  
— хех, — он сделал шаг назад, обнимая себя за плечи и неизбежно краснея. — я тоже люблю тебя, босс.  
  
Краем глаза он увидел Папируса: тот стоял весь зажатый, со скрещенными руками на груди. Он смотрел на братьев странным взглядом. Была ли это печаль? Ревность? Одиночество? Рэд не мог сказать наверняка.  
  
— прости за это, папс, — сказал он, смутившись.  
  
— Всё хорошо, — его голос был необычно подавленным и тяжёлым от истощения. А Рэд только что повёл себя так бесчувственно. Не только с этим поцелуем, но и с Сансом.  
  
— блин, папс, прости, я потерял самообладание. я должен был… не знаю, сдержаться или… вот дерьмо!  
  
— Следи за языком, — коротко проговорил Папирус.  
  
— бля, слушай, давай я телепортируюсь в гриллбиз прямо сейчас и –  
  
— Нет, не надо, — вздохнул Папирус. — Оставь его в покое, — он провёл рукой по лицу и зажал между пальцами переносицу. — Гриллби… Гриллби позаботится о нём, — Рэд не мог не заметить, с какой горечью он добавил это. — Так он не будет один, и, честно говоря, я думаю, ему нужно немного отдохнуть… от нас.  
  
Рэд кивнул. Папирус был прав. Сансу нужен был перерыв от них, а им — от него. И как бы Рэд ни ненавидел этого огненного ублюдка, Сансу, по крайней мере, он мог дать утешение… или хотя бы _что-то другое._  
  
— Я пойду спать, — тихо сказал Папирус. — Голова идёт кругом, и я просто думаю… Я не знаю. Я просто… не знаю, что мне делать.  
  
— ЧТО ТЫ ИМЕЕШЬ В ВИДУ? — спросил его Босс, обвивая руку вокруг плеча Рэда.  
  
— Думаю, завтра я поработаю только половину дня. Мне очень нужно поговорить с психотерапевтом Санса. Так не может больше продолжаться.  
  
— Я ДУМАЛ, ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ ВЗЯТЬ ОТГУЛ.  
  
— Но сейчас у меня просто не остаётся выбора, — когда Папирус убрал руку от лица, Рэд увидел его круги под глазницами. Он не замечал их до этого, потому что весь вечер был сосредоточен на другом, но теперь в его душе поселилось гнетущее беспокойство.  
  
— знаешь, завтра я поговорю с альфис по поводу работы за оплату. могу помочь ей с её роботами. на самом деле, в каком-то роде я занимался этим и раньше, но всё это было бесплатно.  
  
— А Я МОГУ ПОРАБОТАТЬ ОДИН ДЕНЬ ЗА ТЕБЯ, ЕСЛИ ХОЧЕШЬ. МНЕ КАЖЕТСЯ, СЕГОДНЯ У МЕНЯ ПОЛУЧИЛОСЬ ВПОЛНЕ НЕПЛОХО.  
  
Папирус слабо улыбнулся:  
  
— У тебя получилось чудесно, но я не думаю, что мой начальник одобрит такое без предварительной формальной подготовки. Однако… Рэд, если ты поговоришь с Альфис, это правда поможет. Я знаю, Санс больше не любит работать за деньги, но…  
  
— тяжело справляться со всем в одиночку, — кивнул Рэд. — я понимаю.  
  
Босс сжал его плечо, и Рэд знал, что он тоже вспоминает день их первого поцелуя, когда он терял рассудок от работы в Водопадье.  
  
Папирус вздохнул:  
  
— Я иду спать. Вам двоим тоже бы не мешало.  
  
— с тобой всё будет хорошо?  
  
Папирус издал мягкое «ньех».  
  
— Я Великий Папирус. Со мной всегда всё хорошо.  
  
***  
  
Рэд стоял в забитом монстрами лифте, прижимая руки к груди. Всю поездку до двадцатого этажа он чувствовал на себе пытливые взгляды сразу нескольких пар глаз. Кто-то даже хихикал и перешёптывался с соседом. Скелет сжал зубы крепче, продолжая сдерживать свою магию. Как же ему хотелось показать этим монстрам, куда они могут засунуть свои насмешки.  
  
Его разговор с братом о чёртовом видео был коротким, но болезненным. Разумеется, Босса задел тот факт, что все знали, в каких отношениях они были с Сансом. К счастью, ни он, ни Рэд не видели самого видео, но, судя по всему, его появление было связано с проклятыми камерами, которые нашла Альфис. В конце концов, если это произошло в лаборатории, то было бы глупо считать это совпадением.  
  
Так что, когда он встретит Альфис сегодня, они поговорят нормально, а не обменяются парой слов, как обычно. Она расскажет ему, откуда именно взялись эти камеры и как они вообще оказались в лаборатории. Он переписывался с ящерицей всё утро, спрашивая о новостях. Скелет надеялся, что она серьёзно отнесётся к предположению Санса о журналистах, но она настаивала на том, что уже пошла по другому следу и что ей нужно время, чтобы с этим разобраться.  
  
Но Рэду надоело вечно чего-то ждать. Довольно. Даже если это случилось не по вине Альфис, такую задачу она обязана была сделать самой приоритетной. Кто стал бы вот так просто выкладывать подобное видео? И зачем? Он сам сделал бы всё возможное, чтобы выяснить правду как можно быстрее.  
  
Но сначала ему нужно было попросить у неё оплату. Так что ради этого придётся воспользоваться своей самой приятной из возможных моделей поведения. Никаких обвинений из-за видео. Никакого раздражения, когда она спросит, где Санс (да кто вообще знает, где его носит?). Ему просто нужно будет успокоиться.  
  
Однако ещё один смешок сейчас же заставил его наплевать на все свои установки.  
  
Выйдя из лифта в маленький тёмный коридор, он остановился на несколько секунд, чтобы успокоить всё бешенство, накопившееся за эту поездку. Он сделал несколько медленных вдохов и выдохов, пока, наконец, не почувствовал, что готов встретиться с Альфис.  
  
Но открыв глаза и пройдя ко входу в лабораторию, он оцепенел от шока.  
  
Всегда закрытая металлическая дверь висела теперь на одном стержне, в центре её была большая вмятина. От старого предупредительного знака остались лишь опалённые клочья. В воздухе Рэд отчётливо чувствовал запах озона.  
  
Его душа готова была вырваться из груди. Он подтолкнул дверь; металл заскрежетал о плиточный пол. Войдя в комнату, он сразу заметил фигуру Альфис, лежащую на полу среди рассыпанных повсюду запчатей.  
  
— о боже! альфис!  
  
Он бросился к ней, опускаясь на колени, и начал трясти её за плечи, зовя по имени снова и снова. Ответа не было: Альфис болталась в его руках, как тряпичная кукла. Когда Рэд убрал дрожащие руки с её плеч, на своей левой ладони он увидел кровь.  
  
И только тогда он заметил небольшую красную лужу под её головой. Он перевернул ящерицу и в ужасе уставился на рану. Прямо под гребнем её головы жёлтая плотная кожа разошлась, обнажая треснувший череп. Кровь медленно вытекала из распухшего отверстия, стекая по её белому лабораторному халату и окрашивая его в красный.  
  
— ч-чёрт возьми.  
  
Вокруг не было следов пыли, но было очевидно, что ей нужен врач. Быстро.  
  
Его душа стучала в груди так сильно, что к горлу подкатывало. Скелет мягко опустил её тело на пол и встал на ноги, чуть не споткнувшись о разбросанные на полу детали. Он присмотрелся к обстановке. Другие двери также были сломаны и искорёжены. Кажется, из комнаты пропали несколько роботизированных оболочек, но Рэд не знал, убрала ли их куда-то сама Альфис или забрал кто-то другой. И, наконец, стол Альфис, похоже, бросили в стену недюжинной силой: её системный блок просто разлетелся на части.  
  
Рэд кинулся к красному телефону с надписью «ТОЛЬКО ДЛЯ ЭКСТРЕННЫХ СЛУЧАЕВ». Выжидая, когда кто-нибудь на том конце провода поднимет трубку, он бормотал ругательства непрерывным потоком, надеясь, что, несмотря на всё, с Альфис всё будет в порядке. Пожалуйста, не дайте ей умереть, не дайте ей умереть, пожалуйста…  
  
***  
  
Его копчик ныл от неудобной кушетки, черепом он опустился на руки. Неестественно яркий свет заставлял его чувствовать себя и свои эмоции в центре всеобщего внимания. Но врачи и медсёстры проходили мимо скелета, даже не взглянув на него, суетно общаясь с пациентами и проверяя бумажки. Рэд тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь не обращать внимания на резкий запах спирта. Его глаза были прикованы к двери напротив, за которой находились Альфис и Андайн.  
  
Он раньше никогда не был в больнице: насколько ему было известно, в их вселенной существовало всего одно подобное заведение, но и то закрылось задолго до его рождения. Но он видел их в человеческих передачах по телевизору. Предполагалось, что это место для исцеления, убежище, где можно восстановиться. И как смешно это ни звучало, Рэд представлял, что находиться там должно быть приятно. В конце концов, они ведь должны быть окружены целителями, разве не так?  
  
Однако это место совсем не было утешающим. Как только он прибыл сюда с Альфис, работающие здесь монстры просто переводили его из одной комнаты ожидания в другую. Они отказались отвечать на его вопросы или сообщить о состоянии ящерицы даже после многочасового ожидания. К тому же всё в этой больнице почему-то казалось ему каким-то неправильным. Искусственным, слишком чистым. Жёстким и недружелюбным.  
  
Так что проведённые здесь несколько часов совсем не помогли уменьшить его душевное смятение, а лишь усилили его.  
  
Внезапно дверь напротив распахнулась, и группа врачей вывезла Альфис из комнаты. Через пару секунд оттуда вышла и Андайн, провожая каталку глазами. На её лице не было ни тени улыбки, а под глазами залегли заметные морщины. Когда Альфис и доктора исчезли с поля зрения, Рэд кинулся к ней:  
  
— что происходит? никто ничего мне не говорит. она –?  
  
Андайн подняла руку, указывая ему помолчать.  
  
— Она будет прооперирована, — её голос был полон сдерживаемых эмоций. — Они попытаются снять давление в черепе. Но… она всё ещё не проснулась.  
  
— и что это может значить? — спросил Рэд, начиная теребить руки.  
  
— Я… Я не думаю, что она… — Андайн остановилась, в её глазах проявились слёзы. У Рэда больно сдавило грудь. — В смысле… она должна… была проснуться.  
  
Скелет протянул к ней руку, чтобы погладить по плечу:  
  
— чёрт, мне так…  
  
Но прежде чем он успел закончить предложение, лицо Андайн внезапно переменилось на гневное выражение:  
  
— Это неважно! С ней всё будет хорошо! — она сжала кулаки и ударила воздух, словно перед ней стоял невидимый враг. — Когда я узнаю, кто, блять, сделал это, я одним ударом отправлю его в ад и обратно!  
  
Рэд сейчас же отпрянул, осознав, с кем рядом он стоит. В любой вселенной Капитан Андайн наверняка была склонна к вспышкам гнева, и ему не хотелось оказаться у неё на пути, когда она жаждала наказаний.  
  
Она повернулась к нему лицом, оскалившись:  
  
— Расскажи мне всё, что знаешь. Они нашли, что нужно?  
  
Одержимая желанием как можно быстрее найти преступников, Андайн послала в лабораторию целую команду королевских стражников и следователей. Прибыв в больницу, она приказала скелету не пускать в кабинет никого из Гвардии. Все свои выводы они должны были сообщить Рэду и не беспокоить её, Альфис и докторов.  
  
— да, полчаса назад кто-то подходил, — он понизил голос до шёпота и изо всех сил старался не выдать свою панику. — кем бы ни были преступники, они забрали души.  
  
Глаза Андайн расширились:  
  
— _Человеческие_ души? — когда Рэд кивнул, она взревела. — Блять! СУКА! ЁБАНЫЙ В РОТ!  
  
Рэд замахал руками, умоляя её успокоиться. Он бросил осторожный взгляд на коридор: несколько сотрудников ошарашенно оглядывались на них.  
  
— пожалуйста, тише! никто не должен об этом знать!  
  
Андайн бросила на него гневный взгляд, и скелет вздрогнул, помня о её предрасположенности к насилию. Но, к счастью, вместо этого она решила прислушаться к его словам и понизить голос:  
  
— Мне нужно доложить об этом Азгору немедленно. Просто не могу поверить, — она ударила себя по лбу кулаком. — Это всё? Только души?  
  
Рэд помотал головой:  
  
— они также забрали некоторые детали для роботов. команда думает, что украдено ещё много чего, но мы не сможем узнать этого наверняка, пока альфис, санс и я не проверим там всё. но, судя по описаниям стражников, в основном пропала собственность альфис.  
  
— Отлично. Просто прекрасно. Клянусь, когда я найду тех, кто это сделал, я…  
  
— АНДАЙН!  
  
Они оба обернулись на крик. Рэд в ужасе наблюдал, как к ним приближался перепуганный Папирус.  
  
— папс, что ты тут –?  
  
Не обратив внимания на Рэда, Папирус бросился к Андайн и заключил её в крепкие объятия:  
  
— Я БРОСИЛСЯ СЮДА СРАЗУ, КАК ТЫ МНЕ НАПИСАЛА! ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ?!  
  
Андайн сгорбила плечи, расслабляясь в руках скелета.  
  
Когда она не ответила, Папирус тихо спросил:  
  
— Андайн?  
  
Помотав головой, она, наконец, начала хриплым и напряжённым голосом:  
  
— Я не… Нет, только не здесь, — Андайн указала на комнату, откуда не так давно вывезли каталку с Альфис. — Мы можем поговорить там, но только… не здесь. Пожалуйста.  
  
Папирус кивнул и повёл её к двери. Когда Рэд пошёл за ними, Андайн со вздохом обернулась к нему:  
  
— Ты можешь идти домой, Рэд, — слабым, но властным голосом сказала она скелету. — Мы с Папирусом дадим тебе знать, если… в общем, мы будем на связи.  
  
— ты уверена? я не знаю, будет ли –  
  
— Просто иди домой. Пожалуйста, — пробормотала она, и Папирус за её плечом бросил на него умоляющий взгляд.  
  
Рэд вздохнул. Пожалуй, если бы они поменялись местами, он тоже не хотел бы показывать ей свои слёзы. Это нормально. Папирус позаботится о ней.  
  
— правда, дайте мне знать, если что-нибудь случится.  
  
Только когда Папирус ответил ему кивком, Рэд телепортировался домой. Оказавшись в гостиной, он сразу почувствовал запахи итальянских специй и томатного соуса, впрочем их перебивал запах чего-то сильно горелого. Пройдя на кухню на слабых ногах, он увидел своего брата у плиты, помешивающего кастрюлю со спагетти, вероятно. Услышав его шаги, Босс оглянулся на брата, и его сияющая улыбка быстро сменилась на обеспокоенный хмурый взгляд.  
  
— САНС? ТЫ В ПОРЯДКЕ?  
  
Дрожь Рэда усилилась, но он ничего не ответил — он слишком устал. Тогда Босс положил ложку и бросился к нему.  
  
— Санс?  
  
Рэд судорожно выдохнул, и слёзы, которые он сдерживал весь день, свободно потекли из его глазниц. Сейчас же закрыв лицо руками, он отвернулся от брата, пытаясь скрыться от него. Но он не успел сделать и шага, как Босс схватил его за руку и мягко потянул её вниз, открывая лицо. Теперь скелет мог видеть, что его брат наклонился к нему, перепуганный.  
  
— Не уходи. Прошу, расскажи мне, что случилось.  
  
И в эту самую секунду Рэд сорвался. Он бросился в объятия брата, зарываясь лицом в его плечо, и сдавленным голосом рассказал ему всё, что случилось сегодня. Всё это время Босс крепко прижимал его к груди, не говоря ни слова и позволяя полностью выговориться.  
  
— и, чёрт возьми, папирус, санс ведь только вчера говорил мне о том, что, если люди узнают о душах, начнётся война. вот же чёрт!  
  
Наконец, Босс заговорил, его тон граничил между недоверием и растерянностью:  
  
— Почему они вообще хранились у вас? Мне казалось, Королевской семье они пригодились бы больше.  
  
Рэд чуть отстранился, вытирая непрекращающиеся слёзы:  
  
— санс упоминал, что раньше он работал с ними, чтобы попытаться их возродить или типа того.  
  
Его брат округлил глаза:  
  
— _Они здесь способны на такое?_  
  
— ну вообще-то нет. но они пытались.  
  
— Это… звучит рискованно.  
  
— что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
Босс отмахнулся, мотая головой:  
  
— Не бери в голову. Это неважно. Важно то, как _ты_ себя чувствуешь.  
  
Рэд задержал взгляд на его лице. Он говорил искренне. Было просто невероятно, насколько его брат изменился с тех пор, как Рэд в последний раз видел его в их родной вселенной. А ведь он и тогда прислушивался к нему. Да, скелет всё ещё помнил их первый поцелуй во всех мелочах.  
  
— я не знаю, я волнуюсь. из-за многого.  
  
— Души могут быть серьёзной проблемой, — согласился он. — Но я уверен, что люди не так страшны, какими они были в нашем мире. Здесь всё настолько… мягче.  
  
— они были достаточно сильны, чтобы заключить всех монстров в подземелье, бро. и ты видел, какую дичь они творят по тв, — Рэд сел за стол и тупо уставился на деревянную поверхность. — но… я беспокоюсь не только об этом.  
  
— Ну конечно! Я чувствовал, что что-то подобное может произойти. Системы безопасности здесь до смешного слабы! И эта атака случилась, когда я уже начал верить вам всем, что здесь не о чем беспокоиться.  
  
— обычно здесь безопасно. я не понимаю, какой псих стал бы делать такое. Страшно подумать, что кто-то здесь нападает вот так на монстров. и я не… — он сглотнул. — я не хочу видеть смерть снова.  
  
Рэд сейчас же пожалел о своём постыдном признании, ожидая упрёка от брата. Убийство ведь просто было образом жизни. Но Босс ничего не сказал. Комната погрузилась в гулкую тишину. Наконец, старший брат  поднял взгляд на младшего: тот стоял на одном месте, не сводя с него глаз:  
  
— Да, — тихо проговорил он, нарушая затянувшуюся тишину. — Я тоже не хочу.  
  
И с этими словами Босс отвернулся обратно к плите. Внезапно Рэд вспомнил, как всего лишь пару дней назад его брат признался, что ему не нравятся убийства. Трудно было думать о нём не как о Королевском стражнике, поклявшимся защищать королевство любыми необходимыми средствами.  
  
— Ужин готов, — негромко объявил его брат, доставая тарелки. — Я сделал нам всем спагетти.  
  
Нам всем. Хорошая шутка. Этим вечером они остались вдвоём: Папирус вряд ли вернётся из больницы в ближайшие несколько часов, а Санс… Да кто вообще знает, где его носит? Рэд писал ему весь день, пытаясь выяснить, был ли он в лаборатории за последние двадцать четыре часа. Но, видимо, Рэд не заслуживал его внимания, потому что ни одно сообщение в итоге не получило ответа.  
  
По крайней мере, скелет на это надеялся. В ином же случае…  
  
Поедая экстра-хрустящие спагетти и стараясь не замечать сильную горечь от гари, Рэд отгонял от себя панику. Санс был в порядке. Ему не за чем было быть в лаборатории этим утром. Нет, он мог пойти туда, чтобы проверить временные аномалии, но не в такую же рань? Нет, точно нет. Чёрт, Санс наверняка провёл всю ночь с Гриллби, занимаясь «весёлыми играми», как сказал бы Папирус.  
  
И они ведь не обнаружили там никакой пыли, верно? Следователи сказали бы им. Санс был в порядке. Он должен был быть.  
  
Его вилка громко лязгнула по тарелке в дрожащей руке.  
  
— Санс? — Босс посмотрел на него с тревогой.  
  
— хех, извини, — он попытался унять судорожную дрожь, сжав руку другой. — твои спагетти просто чудо, но, думаю, я не смогу _осицилить_ их прямо сейчас, — с неудавшейся улыбкой он отодвинул тарелку. — но знаешь, спасибо, что приготовил их. рад видеть, что тебе так нравится кулинария.  
  
Босс кивнул, но всё же посмотрел на свою тарелку с разочарованием.  
  
— Я тоже больше не хочу. Я… не так голоден, — он вздохнул и поднял незаконченное блюдо со стола.  
  
Пока он мыл посуду, Рэд собрался с силами и, наконец, задал вопрос, который мучил его весь ужин:  
  
— бро, а санс вообще не появлялся сегодня?  
  
— Нет, — короткий ответ был пропитан скрытой враждебностью.  
  
Рэд сжал ладони вместе и принялся хрустеть суставами.  
  
— я знаю, ты злишься на него, и это справедливо, но я правда очень волнуюсь.  
  
Босс закрыл кран и повернулся к нему лицом:  
  
— Ты боишься, что он был в лаборатории?  
  
Рэд кивнул:  
  
— что если… что если кто-то похитил его или… ещё что-нибудь?  
  
Закатив глаза, его брат облокотился на кухонный гарнитур и скрестил руки:  
  
— Всё с твоим бойфрендом будет нормально, Санс.  
  
— он не отвечает на мои сообщения. я весь день писал ему.  
  
— В таком случае, мне кажется, он отлично проводит время со своим приятелем Гриллби.  
  
— босс, я серьёзно.  
  
— Я тоже. Если уж совсем честно, похоже, его просто не заботят твои сообщения. Я бы сказал, что партнёр из него вообще так себе.  
  
В ответ на это Рэд раздражённо застонал.  
  
— слушай, знаешь, вчера я как раз хотел поговорить с тобой об этом.  
  
— Пожаловаться на то, какой у тебя плохой любовник?  
  
— нет, о твоей… ревности.  
  
Босс пожал плечами:  
  
— Я не скрываю своих чувств по поводу всей этой ситуации, Санс. Я не волнуюсь за ваши отношения, как тебе уже хорошо известно.  
  
— но ты же знаешь, что я не собираюсь прекращать это, верно? быть с ними обоими, я имею в виду.  
  
— Да, — ответил его брат, сжав кулаки.  
  
— и это значит, что я буду говорить о них. с тобой. и я могу жаловаться на них и их поведение, но это не значит, что я не люблю их. так что когда ты говоришь о них такую чушь, это задевает меня. словно… ты мне не веришь.  
  
— Что я могу сказать? — фыркнул он сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Второй Санс похож на чокнутого психа, и я не считаю, что он достаточно хорош для тебя.  
  
— босс, он очень много для меня сделал. как и папс.  
  
Его брат выругался себе под нос, прежде чем снова обратиться к брату:  
  
— Признаюсь, другой Папирус кажется мне хорошим парнем. Он очень гостеприимен, — скелет почесал руку сжатым кулаком. — И, должен сказать, я понимаю, почему ты… дружишь с ним.  
  
Рэд ошарашенно уставился на него. Что это было? Его брат что, всерьёз хвалил Папируса?  
  
Босс прочистил горло, и его голос вернулся к сердитому тону:  
  
— Но я не могу понять твоих отношений с другим Сансом! Он полный придурок! Ноет и отстраняется от всех, а потом заявляет, что проблема _во мне?_ — он хмыкнул. — А мне кажется, это он — причина всех проблем в этом доме.  
  
— слушай, я знаю, ты не понимаешь этого, но у него в последнее время был очень тяжёлый период. и ему пришлось пережить очень многое.  
  
— А что он пережил, чего не пережил ты? Насколько я вижу, в этом мире на удивление просто жить. Никаких сражений. Никакой смерти. И они со своим братом, похоже, отлично ладят, — обиженно добавил он. — Его поведение просто смехотворно, учитывая ситуацию.  
  
— всё немного сложнее, чем кажется.  
  
— Ну тогда просвети меня. — потребовал Босс, нахально усаживаясь за стол.  
  
— ладно, я объясню.  
  
И он рассказал всё, что знал сам. Это было непросто, учитывая, что его брат только недавно узнал о сбросах и об их собственном Гастере и не до конца всё понимал, но Рэд старался передать всё как можно точнее и лаконичнее. Со сбросами всё было более или менее понятно: не так-то трудно было представить, что могут сделать с монстром сотни временных линий, каждую их которых приходится проживать заново.  
  
Но когда Рэд стал вдаваться в те минимальные подробности о том, что он сам знал про местного Гастера, с его братом стало твориться что-то странное.  
  
Босс резко ахнул и намертво вцепился в стол руками:  
  
— Меня сейчас стошнит, — простонал он.  
  
— знаю, это настоящий кош–  
  
— Нет, меня _правда_ сейчас стошнит! — крикнул он, подскочив из-за стола.  
  
— стой, что? босс?!  
  
Но его брат уже согнулся над раковиной, давясь рвотой. Рэд подбежал к нему и стал поглаживать по спине, пока приступ не стих, остатки красной магии стекали с рта его младшего брата. Через пару минут Босс выпрямился, опершись изувеченной рукой о плечо Рэда и вытерев рот полотенцем.  
  
— ты как? — Рэд был более чем шокирован. Конечно, в первый раз его тоже сильно задели эти новости, но настоящий приступ рвоты? Да и Босс не был из тех, кого стошнило бы от чего-то подобного. Рэд и правда не мог подумать, что его брат переживает за всю эту ситуацию настолько, чтобы реагировать так бурно.  
  
Тот поспешно кивнул:  
  
— Прости, прости. Это было… — он сглотнул и обвёл глазами комнату, словно в поисках подходящего слова. — Неожиданно.  
  
— да, пожалуй.  
  
— Неожиданно и… — он немного покачнулся на ногах, — ...печально.  
  
— пойдём, — Рэд потянул брата за руку. — присядем.  
  
Он отвёл Босса обратно на его место и на этот раз сел с ним рядом. Его брата всё ещё трясло, его лицо раскраснелось, и Рэд надеялся, что его приступ не повторится.  
  
— так вот, эээ… да, вот почему сансу последнее время так тяжело. у него постоянные кошмары из-за опасности очередного сброса, что я уже говорил. и часто в этих кошмарах появляется гастер.  
  
Его брат сжал кулак и прижал его к одной глазнице:  
  
— Не… произноси это имя, пожалуйста.  
  
— чьё? гастера?  
  
Он кивнул, плотно закрыв глаза:  
  
— Я не могу его терпеть. Каждый раз, когда ты говоришь его, мой череп словно вспыхивает в огне.  
  
— л-ладно, — ответил Рэд с недоумением. — я больше не буду, п-прости.  
  
В их вселенной монстры в большинстве своём так не реагировали на имя доктора. Когда Рэд впервые нечаянно озвучил его, монстр посмотрел на него так, будто он говорил на другом языке.  
  
Но это… это было странно.  
  
— в-в любом случае, я знаю, что вчера вечером он вёл себя как мудак, но вот с чем ему приходится справляться. так что он не чокнутый псих. он просто… прошёл через многое.  
  
Босс потёр лицо руками вверх и вниз:  
  
— Ему всё равно нужно извиниться перед тобой. И передо мной тоже. И перед другим Папирусом! Вообще, у меня сложилось впечатление, что ему очень много перед кем нужно извиниться!  
  
— ты прав, — признал Рэд. — но когда он это сделает, я приму извинения. потому что… я люблю его, понимаешь?  
  
Зрачки его брата остановились на нём, и он глухо спросил:  
  
— Ты ведь и правда останешься с ним?  
  
Рэд поцеловал его в щёку:  
  
— как и с тобой, — отстранившись, он увидел, что его брат начал плакать. Он любовно потряс его за плечо. — босс, да ладно тебе.  
  
— Обещай мне, Санс.  
  
— обещать что?  
  
— Обещай мне, что останешься со мной. Пожалуйста.  
  
— до самого конца.  
  
***  
  
Рэд открыл глаза, сосредотачивая зрение на светящемся в тёмной комнате телевизоре. Одной рукой Босс прижимал его к своей груди, излучая тепло. Он сладко зевнул и поднял глаза на брата, сейчас же столкнувшись с его чутким взглядом.  
  
Он не помнил, как заснул. Они оба решили не ложиться спать, пока не дождутся сообщения Папируса, чтобы телепортировать его домой. Или же пока не объявится Санс. Но, похоже, в какой-то момент телевизор его всё же усыпил.  
  
Может, ему стоило закрыть глаза ещё хотя бы на чуть-чуть… Вздремнуть немного… Это было так заманчиво…  
  
Громкий лязгающий звук из кухни напугал его, как только он уже начал снова засыпать. Скелет повернулся к источнику звука, когда в комнату влетел Папирус:  
  
— ПРОСТИ, Я НЕ ХОТЕЛ ТЕБЯ РАЗБУДИТЬ! — воскликнул он, увидел неспящего друга.  
  
— что? да брось, не переживай об этом, я не… подожди, — Рэд потёр глазницы. — как ты, чёрт возьми, здесь оказался?  
  
— АХ. Я ДОШЁЛ ПЕШКОМ.  
  
Рэд сел, высвободившись из объятий брата.  
  
— но зачем? я всю ночь ждал твоего сообщения, — он достал из кармана телефон и убедился, что у него не было никаких пропущенных звонков и смс. — когда ты вообще пришёл?  
  
— ОКОЛО ПЯТИ МИНУТ НАЗАД.  
  
— пять минут… какого хрена, папирус? уже два часа ночи!  
  
— СЛЕДИ ЗА ЯЗЫКОМ.  
  
— ну уж нет, никаких «следи за языком»! — он вскочил с дивана и пошёл к скелету, раздражение нарастало в его душе. — я мог телепортировать тебя без всяких проблем, ну на кой чёрт ты решил –?  
  
Но он опешил, увидев, что Папирус безмолвно плачет. Внезапно он осознал, что случилось сегодня. За долю секунды картинка перед его глазами раздвоилась: теперь перед ним стояли два Папируса, а по их лицам текли слёзы. Он отступил, и зрение вернулось в норму, но теперь его душа была готова выпрыгнуть из грудной клетки.  
  
— МНЕ ЖАЛЬ, ОНА… ОПЕРАЦИЯ… ОНА НЕ УДАЛАСЬ… ОНА НЕ… — его голос словно застревал на середине фразы и не давал закончить. Может, он просто не хотел это признавать. Но Рэд отлично знал, что он пытается сказать. Всё было ясно как день.  
  
Рэд прикрыл рот дрожащей рукой, растерянно смотря на Папируса. Казалось невозможным, что подобное может случиться. Альфис не очень ему нравилась, но… она всегда была мила с ним. А теперь, когда выяснилось, что весь город знал о них с Сансом не по её вине… Блять, каким же куском дерьма он был. Он не мог поверить, как ужасно он с ней обошёлся.  
  
Чёрт, нужно было сделать всё иначе… Может, если бы он телепортировал её в больницу сразу же, то…  
  
— ПОДОЖДИТЕ-КА, — закричал Босс за его спиной. — ТЫ РАЗВЕ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО НЕ –? И ТЫ ТОЛЬКО –? КАК ТЫ –?  
  
Рэд обернулся, всё ещё не убирая руки от лица. Его брат смотрел на них широко раскрытыми глазами, полными ужаса.  
  
— ч-что? — тихо пробормотал Рэд.  
  
— Я НЕ… — он дико огляделся вокруг, словно пытаясь найти что-то в тёмной комнате. — НЕВАЖНО, ЭТО БЫЛ… ПРОСТО… — он перевёл дыхание и прочистил горло. — Я ПРОШУ ПРОЩЕНИЯ, У МЕНЯ БЫЛ ДОЛГИЙ ДЕНЬ.  
  
Папирус громко всхлипнул, и когда Рэд повернулся к нему лицом, он сразу оказался в объятиях высокого скелета.  
  
— Я НЕ МОГУ ПОВЕРИТЬ, ЧТО ЕЁ БОЛЬШЕ НЕТ! — закричал Папирус, прижимая Рэда к груди сильнее. — ПРОСТО КУЧКА ПЫЛИ!  
  
— я знаю, я знаю, — бормотал Рэд и думал про себя: была ли это самая первая смерть, с которой столкнулся Папирусу? По тому, как он плакал, скорее всего, так и было. Да и они с Альфис были близки. Достаточно близки, чтобы позвать её на его день рождения.  
  
— ГДЕ САНС? — истошно закричал Папирус. — ОН ДОМА?  
  
— я не… — в груди Рэда вспыхнула паника. — я не знаю, папс. его не было весь день.  
  
— ОН НЕ ОТВЕЧАЕТ НА МОИ СООБЩЕНИЯ, — плакал он. — Я ДОЛЖЕН РАССКАЗАТЬ ЕМУ! ОНИ БЫЛИ ОЧЕНЬ ХОРОШИМИ ДРУЗЬЯМИ!  
  
— он скоро вернётся домой, нам просто нужно немного подождать.  
  
Назойливое напряжение не отпускало его. Сансу нужно было вернуться очень скоро, иначе Рэд точно надерёт ему задницу.  
  
— КАК Я СКАЖУ ЕМУ? Я НЕ ЗНАЮ… Я НЕ ЗНАЮ, КАК СДЕЛАТЬ ЭТО!  
  
Рэд стал судорожно пытаться придумать хороший совет, но, если честно, у него вообще не было идей. В их вселенной, когда монстр умирал, об этом сразу же узнавали все. Слухи распространялись очень быстро, но никто не делал из этого трагедию. Там любой мог умереть хоть завтра.  
  
Но если бы это случилось с Боссом, он не представлял, как пережил бы это. Как можно было _сказать_ кому-то, что монстр, который был тебе не безразличен, умер?  
  
— Я СДЕЛАЮ ЭТО.  
  
Папирус выпустил Рэда из рук, и они оба повернулись к Боссу.  
  
— Я УЖЕ ДЕЛАЛ ЭТО РАНЬШЕ. МНОГО РАЗ. Я СКАЖУ САНСУ, КОГДА ОН ВЕРНЁТСЯ.  
  
— босс, ты правда думаешь, что это лучшая идея?  
  
Его брат цокнул:  
  
— ЗА КОГО ТЫ МЕНЯ ПРИНИМАЕШЬ, САНС? — он перевёл взгляд на двойника. — ОБЕЩАЮ, Я СООБЩУ ЕМУ ЭТУ НОВОСТЬ МАКСИМАЛЬНО АККУРАТНО.  
  
Папирус помедлил секунду, но всё же кивнул:  
  
— СПАСИБО, — он вытер лицо своим розовым шарфом. — НО… Я ВСЁ ЕЩЁ НЕ ПОНИМАЮ, ГДЕ ОН. ОН УЖЕ ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ ВЕРНУТЬСЯ.  
  
— ты писал гриллби?  
  
Высокий скелет помотал головой:  
  
— Я ВСЕГДА СТАРАЛСЯ УВАЖАТЬ ИХ ЛИЧНОЕ ПРОСТРАНСТВО, КОГДА ОНИ ВМЕСТЕ, НО… ДУМАЮ, СЕЙЧАС ЭТО ПРОСТО НЕОБХОДИМО. — он достал телефон и начал печатать сообщение. — ГОТОВО. ОТПРАВИЛ. Я ПОПРОСИЛ ЕГО ОТПРАВИТЬ САНСА ДОМОЙ ТАК БЫСТРО, КАК ОН СМОЖЕТ.  
  
— да, уверен, он скоро будет. мы… мы будем ждать. давай присядем на диван и просто подождём. он правда будет очень скоро…  
  
Как только они присоединились к Боссу на диване, рыдания Папируса усилились вдвое. В течение следующих нескольких часов он просто плакал и вспоминал время, проведённое с Альфис. Их аниме-марафоны, вечеринки по случаю дней рождения, тренировки у них дома.  
  
Рэд слушал рассказы одним ухом. Тяжело было представлять все эти истории о монстре, которого он едва ли знал и к которому был так груб. Чувство вины пожирало его душу, как никогда прежде. Ему нужно было быть с ней добрее. Чёрт, в своих последних сообщениях он писал, что ей нужно относиться к своей работе серьёзней. Ну что за ублюдок?  
  
В конце концов Папирус заснул после долгой истории о том, как Андайн и Альфис чуть не поцеловались прямо на глазах у человека. Когда его тихое сопение наполнило комнату, Рэд и его брат продолжали смотреть телевизор в темноте. Рэд даже не думал спать. К этому моменту он окончательно разнервничался. Альфис умерла. Умерла.  
  
А Санса до сих пор не было дома. Эта мысль пугала скелета до смерти.  
  
Он вытащил телефон и посмотрел на время – почти шесть утра.  
  
Где же он?

**Author's Note:**

> Арт по первой главе:  
> http://naughtysans.tumblr.com/post/142706502592


End file.
